It's Her, Why Her?
by theartnerd333
Summary: (Percy) She is so annoying! I am sure she only came for money! (Annabeth) He is a man born with a silver spoon in his mouth. He is a first-class jerk, who solves everything with luck. So far, that is how they think of each other, until they are assigned to work together. But will the future heir of AOJ Inc. fall in love with a dreamer? Will there be any hope?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey all my fantastic readers! So, as you guys all know, we've been through my story of Heal My Scars, and now we're on the next and the 6th story of It's Her...Why Her?  I do hope you guys like this story; my sister and I worked quite hard; I wrote while she added a few tweeks and stuff...so I especially dedicate her in this first chapter to tell her how much I love her, and that her support and help really made me happy so thank you sis! Anyways, back to the reader note...please stay tuned to my profile and review! :D :D :D**

 **Percy POV:**

"BUT FATHER-," I shouted, arguing to Dad.

"Please Percy," Father muttered, gritting his teeth. "You will do this task, right?"

"FATHER-," I retorted.

"WOULD YOU LIKE YOUR ALLOWANCE CUT IN HALF?" Father boomed, making my mind go crazy. How can he say that? Does he know that money is my life? Money is my pride! Now he is trying to cut my earnings in half? No way. He's just being cruel. Decrease my allowance...and I am not going to be a good boy.

"HOW CAN YOU-," I shouted.

"How about taking off three-fourths of your allowance? I think that sounds _much_ better." Father said sarcastically.

My voice shaking, I replied with a high-pitch tone, "I think that the earnings cut in half is just fine Father."

"Good," Father said, his eyes staring at mine as he tapped his pencil on the wooden desk. There was an awkward silence for a few seconds until Father broke it.

"Percy, I don't want to fight in this matter," Father said, his eyes looking at mine as his hands were nervously tapping the desk. "I just...look, you are my son Percy. And sadly, my only son. I want you to be the heir of AOJ Inc. I'm growing old..."

"I know," I muttered.

"And Percy," Father said, trying to think things positive. "Look at the bright side; you learn the world of architecture! You're basically going to be the next heir of AOJ Inc.! Do you know how important it is? But sadly...you are clueless when it comes to the company. You need to..."

"What? You ask me to be the heir of the AOJ Inc. Now what?" I said, raising my voice.

"You have to start from scratch," Father said.

"What?" I muttered furiously. "Aren't I supposed to be working in those fancy offices bossing people around? Start from scratch? Are you seriously saying that I, Percy Jackson, the future heir of the AOJ Inc., has to start from scratch?

"Yes Percy," he said calmly. His face wasn't flushed red anymore. Good. Now he's calm. But part of him being calm made me uneasy. He expects _a lot_ from me. And I hate that the most.

"But Father-,"

"Percy, I never wanted to do this, but really, I will cut off your allowance. You're grown into a fine young man, but there was one mistake I had done. I raised you into a spoiled man who loves money."

"Father, I-,"

"I expect more from you. And now this is not a request. It is a duty that you have to accomplish. I have faith in you Percy. You _can_ make a difference. You will be promoted, only if you try hard. If you try hard, you'll be in the chair. You will learn more about the company and try hard. And finally when the meeting starts as the vote, you will be chosen from your great experiences of every job. You are going to be the leading CEO of AOJ Inc."

"Father...fine," I muttered. It got me boiled up to even agree to this. I can choose my future! I don't need to work on some stupid architecture whatsoever building or some sort! I am a man with pride. I don't need a job; I have my father, right? And besides, I am not those obedient sons that do whatever their fathers tell them. It is pitiful. It seems as if they're playing with their puppets. And who are the puppets? It is their sons. In this family, who is the son? Me. You have to fight for justice and live a life that is easy. That is life. And besides, when did Father have faith in me? Why, because I am his son? I am not smart! I am a mile away from all the other... I don't know, superior architects! Who cares about that? Why am I chosen to be the heir?

I realized Father was staring at me weirdly.

"Did you hear what I said?" he said, clearing his throat.

"So about the stocks..." I muttered, clearly guessing.

"Wrong," Father muttered. Then he cleared his throat and began, "Your identity will be hidden."

"Why are you blowing my mind on every word you say for this task?" I asked as he massaged his temples.

"Percy, people cannot know that you are Percy Jackson. If they do, the votes will drop. Our image is going to plummet Percy. Not only that, but you are going to put great shame towards the company. But lastly, you would disappoint me tremendously. I don't only decide; the board does as well. And if you have absolutely no experience and slack off, you are going to lead a risk to AOJ Inc. I trust you Percy. Don't ruin this for me."

I nodded, feeling the heavy weight of pressure that Father is giving me right now.

"From here on forward, your name is to be Peter Johnson," Father said, handing me a black binder. "You have to study this tonight. Tomorrow you are going to work."

If I had a glass of water and was drinking it, I would have spit it out of my mouth.

"What?" I basically yelled, and he smiled.

"Percy, you have to do this task. Remember? I count on you," Father said, his eyes gleaming, and somehow amused.

"Father..."

"Please Percy," he sighed. "Sometimes, you can be so hard to work with."

"Father-,"

"You're going to work tomorrow, with your name disguised as Peter Johnson, understood?" Father said sternly.

"Yes...what's my status?" I asked.

"Just a normal worker..."

"No...like am I supposed to be poor?"

"Well..."

"Father, _please_ don't make me a poor worker! If you are giving me this much pressure, can you at least make me well-educated? Can I still look like a guy that is rich?"

"Fine," Father said. "But other than that...no changes."

"Okay," I muttered, and Father waved me out of the room. I took the binder and Father stopped me.

"Before you do," he said. "Take this."

It was a suitcase.

"What is this?"

"I prepared your nametag, blueprints...etc. Please study these tonight. You do not want to start your first day of work as a clueless idiot, do you? Behave, and study these tonight. This is a _must_ ," he ordered.

"Fine," I groaned, and walked out of his office. Mom was on the couch, and rose up when she saw me.

"Sweetie-,"

"I don't want to talk about it," I muttered, walking out of the front door. Hearing the jingling sounds of the keys, I walked out and put the keys into the ignition. I breathed unsteadily until I finally turned the keys, driving towards my house. Okay, let's just say Father is filthy rich so that having a "room" is not a room. It is a house. Driving towards my house, I was supposed to be going through the lane leading to my house. But I decided to take a drive around the Jackson property. I turned right, where I saw the beautiful flowers as the headlights spotlighted them. I tried to focus on the flowers, but my mind would not function. All I was thinking was the huge overload of stress waiting to reign over me. Finally, I drove over to my house after a nice drive that eased my mind a bit. Parking at the driveway, I can see my secretary looking at me, waving eagerly.

"Hello Mr. Jackson," Grover said politely.

"Not in the mood to talk tonight. You can talk to your girlfriend."

"I don't have a girlfriend though-,"

"JUST GO!" I shouted, and Grover turned around quickly, moving his hands in motions of confusion. He went into his car, and drove away. I breathed a sigh of relief.

Finally.

Now, welcome work. So long, fun.

 **Annabeth POV:**

Straightening my shirt in the mirror, I buttoned the last button of my light blue shirt and slipped on my white pants. Tying my hair into a neat ponytail, I finally stared at my reflection, smiling.

"I'm...GOING TO WORK!" I squealed, which ended up as a very anticipated shrill. I breathed calmly afterwards, trying to accept the fact that I am working at AOJ Inc. I am actually being part of this company! I, Annabeth Chase, is going to be a famous architect of Division A in Architects of Jackson Inc.! I can't believe it! If Dad was here, he would be so proud. Only if he was here...

I quickly shook those sad thoughts away, knowing it is never going to happen. I finally turned away from the mirror, and walked out the door with my bag. I heard Mom sing, "My daughter's going to work! My daughter's going to work! In an supply company!"

"IT'S AOJ INC. MOM! AND JUST SAYING, I AM AN ARCHITECT, NOT A SUPPLY WORKER!" I shouted and Mom laughed.

"I don't care," Mom said and sang, "My daughter is going to work at a supply...I meant AOJ Inc.!" Mom said. I laughed, and hugged her. All I needed was her. She is the best mother anyone could have.

"Do you want some porridge honey?" Mom asked, her face brightening. "I woke up extra early."

"I'd LOVE to! But...I'm kind of running late..." I said, looking at the porridge which seemed to catch my eye. My belly growled.

"But I made porridge just for you," Mom said, whose bright young spirits have been trampled by a deep feeling of rejection.

"I'm pretty late...I'm sorry!" I said solemnly, my belly growling again. When will my stomach listen to me?

"NO PORRIDGE FOR YOU!" Mom panicked, dumping all the porridge into the sink. "GO!"

"Mom...you could have saved the porridge for Bobby and Matthew. They are going to wake up soon...as well as Malcolm. Are you going to make your sons starve?" I winked, and like a child, she throws a mini tantrum.

"OH NO!" Mom shouted. "I SHOULD'VE NEVER..."

And there came the mumbling. The aftermath.

I kissed Mom's cheeks once more, making her smile. I quickly ran towards the door with my working bag, knowing that the bus would be at the bus stop any minute. I finally arrived, breathing heavily. The bus driver, Mr. Pam, stared at my face.

"Hon'," he said. "Why yo' face so red? Were you running 24 miles for fun?"

I had nothing to say because I couldn't breathe well for that moment. I patted his back, and sat on the back of the bus. I can hear Mr. Pam mumbling, "Dang, this girl is strange! This girl is up to somethin'..."

I laughed, but then this answer cracked me up when he continued, "I'm sure that she ran 24 miles for fun. I ain't wrong!"

Finally, the bus lurched to a stop. I just had to walk a few blocks before I could see the company. I thanked Mr. Pam on my way out.

"No problem hon'," he said, and laughed. I laughed along, though I was quite clueless why he was laughing. I got off the bus. Once I did, I checked my watch.

Uh-oh.

Two minutes until work hours begin.

I ran, trying to keep myself out from bumping into pedestrians. I finally ran towards a corner as I saw AOJ Inc. The building reached as high as a skyscraper, and the whole building was reflecting the sunshine like a diamond. The windows were sheer blue, reminding me of the calm sea. I stepped inside, greeted with a cold air brush against my skin. I already could sense that the building had a good ventilation system. At least I won't die in the summer.

I stared at my watch, realizing it was time. I hurried towards the elevator and went inside. I wanted the door to close quickly, but a young, red-haired woman stopped the door and went inside. I pressed floor three, and she did as well. It was silent for a moment, until I stared at her. She was looking down at my shoes and slowly ascended her eyes up to mine. Her eyes greeted me with pure hostility.

"Did you get your outfit from the dollar store?" she asked. "If so, would you like me to go buy you some _decent_ clothes? _Civilized_ clothes? Clothes that people actually wear, not _rags_? I could buy you some right now. It won't hurt."

"No thank you," I said. "Also, if you have difficulties distinguishing the difference between clothes and rags, would you like me to buy you a pair of glasses? If so, I am more than welcome."

The woman with emerald green eyes glared at me.

"You know...I've never seen your face before. Do you work here?" she asked, her voice crackling. I can already sense a hint of surrender in her tone.

"Yes," I said. "I work here."

"Which division?"

"Division A." I replied.

"What position?" she asked.

"The architects of design," I said. She smirked.

"Same here," she said. Then, her face lit up. "Nice to meet you. I'm sorry I was rude to you earlier. I'm just a little judgmental, that's all. I'm glad to work with you. My name is Rachel Dare."

"Annabeth Chase," I said, shaking her hand with a firm grip. She smiled, and soon I smiled. Maybe I was a little sensitive. Maybe I should apologize.

"I'm sorry as well," I said, and she smiled.

"No need to apologize," she said. "Because...we're in the same division and position...there is no need to fight, right?"

"Of course," I said, and the elevator door opened. We walked together, and she led me towards our office. As the door opened, I saw everybody crowd in one long table. There was a man in front of the table. He had crystal blue eyes and brown hair.

"So our new recruits..." the man said, and when I walked in, everything was silent for a minute. "As I continued, the new recruits are Annabeth Chase, Peter Johnson, and Sabrina Smith."

The people clapped, and the man said, "Please new recruits, introduce yourselves up here."

I walked towards an open area where all the other recruits looked.

"So Sabrina Smith, please introduce yourself," the man said. Sabrina gleamed, and stared at everybody.

"Hi!" she said. "As you all know, I'm Sabrina Smith! I would love to cooperate with you, and of course, do other activities with the ladies such as shopping."

All of the female co-workers giggled except me. What's so funny?

"Alright..." the man said. "Like your...introduction...Annabeth Chase, please introduce yourself..."

"Hello," I said. "I am Annabeth Chase. I am excited to collaborate and design buildings with fundamental value."

Everybody clapped, but it was quite a small applause. I could see Sabrina rolling her eyes. Thank you peripheral vision. Loved that.

"Now," the man said. "Peter Johnson, please introduce yourself."

"Hi," Peter Johnson said, making all the woman flirtatiously twirl their hairs. What the...

"My name is Peter Johnson."

 **Liked this chapter? Hope you do! Please review! And one last time; thank you so much sis for helping me on this chapter! I love ya! Your the best! And yes, this chapter has been so successful with her by my side...gosh, I am so happy! Thanks sis...huge dedications...WORDS CANNOT EXPLAIN HOW THANKFUL I AM! Anyways, my wonderful readers, please review! :D :D :D Oh, and don't forget to stay tuned for the next chapter! :D :D :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey all my fantastic readers! So, I wanted to say thank you everybody who reviewed and clicked onto my story. Just the fact that you guys are here, reading another chapter of It's Her, Why Her? just makes me go crazy. No joke. You guys, my friends, are my greatest motivation to even write. Thank you so much. Wow...just got a little touchy but it's true! You guys are so sweet! Now, I just wanted to say that for xoQueenieAox, your questions are answered! And for all of you, please check out my profile! I have Wacky News which is all the updates and news, and for Question Box, I answer any question whether it is about the story of just anything for you my friends. So stay tuned, and please enjoy the second chapter of It's Her, Why Her?**

 **Percy POV:**

"Peter Johnson, here is your desk," the man said.

"What is your name?" I asked casually.

"James," he said. "But please remember to address me 'manager'. I would like to teach my crew how to address properly, for if you are to be promoted, you are supposed to call your boss 'manager', understand?

"Okay. Well, nice to meet you," I said, and he nodded. I stared at my empty desk and sat on the chair. The chair felt comfortable, while there was a clear small "wall" that would separate space from the workers and me. As I just sat there, tapping my desk, I could see the new worker Annabeth already loading supplies such as post-it notes and pens. She made everything organized, and put a picture frame at the corner of her desk. In a few minutes, she was done. Done! How could she finish that quickly? She's like a machine...

"Peter, do you need help getting settled?" a red-haired woman with emerald green eyes asked, batting her eye lashes.

"Sure," I said, responding to the flirtatious comment.

"Anything you have in your suitcase?" the girl asked.

"Instead of answering _that_ question," I said. "Answer _my_ question."

"Girls go first," she said, twirling her hair.

"Do not be immature," I said, and she giggled.

"Fine," she said. "What's your question?"

"What is your name?" I asked, and she giggled, batting her eye lashes like a crazy idiot.

"Rachel. I'm Rachel Dare," she said, smiling brightly.

"Pereter!" I said, cautious to never blow my cover again. She laughed.

"You mean Peter?" she said, batting her eye lashes and coming closer.

"Is all girls like this in the office?" I asked, and she laughed. Then she came close to my ear, and muttered, "Except Annabeth Chase right across from you. She is just that poor girl whose preference of clothing is extremely tacky. How funny is that? She's probably here for money..."

Poor? Huh, yeah. I could see that from her choice of clothes. _Cheap_. _Tacky_. _Disgusting_.

"Anyways," she said. "Since Annabeth's _poor_ and she's settled, why don't we...you know...make the day a little more...how should I say...amusing?"

"Well," I said. "What has she done wrong?"

"She's done many things wrong," she whispered in my ear. "She's just...annoying..."

Well, I got to see if she is annoying. She had not done anything to me yet. But I decided to keep my mouth shut, and soon Rachel went away.

"Wait! Were you supposed to-,"

"I think you can do that yourself mister," she said, winking at me and left. Wow...she's hot. I've met so much women like her, but dang, their tactics never get old. I opened my suitcase, putting my pens on the counter as well as the blueprints that Father gave me. Putting the pin for my nametag, I wore that on as well, and scratched my hair. I put down my cell-phone and plugged on the ear-phones. Then, I put the earphones on my ears, bobbing my head up and down from the music.

I never realized that much post-its stuck on the "wall" that separated our desks.

I stared at Annabeth who was busy working. I sighed, not knowing how she could understand the blueprints. More post-its were added, and she was studying the blueprint intently. As I just bobbed my head from the music, Sabrina came towards me.

"Hey," she said, and I smiled.

"Look," I said with an amused tone. "Another visitor has came to Peter's desk!"

Sabrina giggled, and stared at me.

"So...you aren't doing work?" she asked loudly, causing the workers to stare at me. But Annabeth and this other nerdy guy didn't even bother to stare at me. Instead, they were looking at their blueprints, writing notes.

"Well, isn't work for people that are poor?" I said lightly, and the whole lounge laughed except for the same people, Annabeth and that nerdy looking guy. But I could see Annabeth's fists tightening the grasp on her pen as she shook her and went back to work.

"Well, if you think work is for the poor," she said. "Who feels like drinking coffee?"

Everybody raised there hands.

"Well, let's go drink some!" Sabrina said.

"Sabrina," James said, staring at her sternly. "This is work. And I believe work is-,"

"Come on, James," she said, making him flinch.

"I guess you're a rookie," he scoffed, and Sabrina glared.

"Excuse me-,"

"I'm the manager. And I have every authority to give you any punishment for not completing your duties as well as addressing me improperly at work hours."

"Well, what if we bring coffee for you? I saw a coffee machine right around the corner..."

"Fine. But quickly," he said. "Meanwhile, I got to stop by at the copy room, none the less go to the restroom. Then, he excused himself.

"Annabeth, go get us some coffee."

Annabeth's head shot up immediately, and she stared at Sabrina. "What did you just say?"

"Go get us some coffee!" Sabrina said, talking slowly to Annabeth, treating her like a young infant. Everybody laughed.

"You know Sabrina, I understand every single word you're saying. You don't need to waste your energy speaking so slowly."

"But I'm sure you can't understand."

"Do I need to make you understand? Wait...I don't think that information will go through your thick skull," Annabeth said.

She glared at Annabeth.

"Annabeth Chase, you better get the coffee."

"Do I have to?" Annabeth spat back. I could see her grey eyes pierce through Sabrina's eyes, causing her to back away a little.

"Well, aren't you a newbie?" Sabrina said, satisfied of her come back.

"Well, Sabrina, speak for yourself," she said, and everybody snickered. Sabrina's face flushed red. Gosh, can't Annabeth just get any annoying. Can't she get the coffee and get over it? Gosh, she has so much pride. Rachel was right. She is _really_ annoying. She's poor. Can't she just get the coffee? Aren't we above her? So can't she just listen?

While they were arguing, I couldn't take it anymore.

"Annabeth," I said. The whole room was quiet. Annabeth glared at me. _How dare she?_ I thought.

"What?" she said bitterly.

"Why can't you get the coffee?" I asked. "You know, you should behave. Looking at your tacky choice of clothes that are so cheap already shows that you're poor. Haven't you applied for this job for money? Why don't you go and earn a few bucks by doing the tasks we ask you? Don't you want money? Then I'll give you some. Besides, didn't you want money? Isn't that why you're here? Annabeth, you don't need to lie. I know-,"

Water was splattered over my face. What the...

"Jerk," she said. She walked out of the room, and the scrawny looking nerdy man stood up.

"That's really rude," he muttered.

"Walter, why don't you just go and get coffee with Annabeth?" Rachel cooed, and Walter stormed off.

"Oh, wait!" Rachel said, and gave Walter a slip of paper. "Those are our orders."

He crumpled the paper, and threw it at me. "If you want coffee, then deal with any flavor." Then, he walked towards the door.

Jerk.

And to Annabeth...how _dare_ she?

You know, I am starting to hate her as each second passed.

 **Annabeth POV:**

 _"Looking at your tacky choice of clothes that are so cheap already shows that you're poor. Haven't you applied for this job for money? Why don't you go and earn a few bucks by doing the tasks we ask you? Don't you want money? Then, I'll give you some. Besides, didn't you want money? Isn't that why you're here? Annabeth, you don't need to lie..."_

Clenching my fists tightly, I rummaged through my pockets. Dang it. No money. Seriously? I do not want to go back into the office. It'll only make me boiled up. Cursing under my breath, I knew I had to go in. I walked towards the hallways until the door opened and out popped out a co-worker. He had pure blue eyes stared at mine, as his black glasses framed his eyes. His messy brown hair looked perfect with his eyes. He wore a white polo shirt and black pants.

"Annabeth..."

"Hello," I said, straightening my clothes. "What are you-,"

"I'm helping you," he said, and put his hands forward for me to go. I stared at him, trying to show him how grateful I was. He nodded, and I walked towards the vending machine, where the coffee had to be ordered.

"I didn't bring money. I left it at the office-,"

"Hey," he said. "I can take care of it. What's your favorite coffee flavor?"

"Me?" I asked, and he nodded.

"Who else would I be asking?" he chuckled, and I blushed.

"Um...I really like bitter black coffee. It always eases my mind," I said, and the man smiled.

"Okay. We're going to order the rest-,"

"Do cappachino!" I said. "That's the cheapest..."

"Why don't you want me to buy-,"

"Money...you don't want to waste it rashly. Besides, I don't think they like bitter coffee," I said, and the man nodded.

"Okay," he said. "But I'm buying you your favorite coffee."

"NO-,"

"It's alright," the man grinned.

"What's your name?" I asked.

"Oh, I'm Walter. Nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you as well," I said, smiling. He smiled back.

"Anyways," I said. "How much people-,"

"Eight...now..." he said. "Including you and me, 10."

"Walter...I don't know...but have you been doing these kinds of jobs since you came?" I asked. "Not trying to be rude...please, don't think it that way. I was just wondering because you were-,"

"Yes," Walter said, putting dollars into the slot. "I do these jobs all the time. I'm only lucky not to do the tasks if James is there. But clearly, before you ever came, I was that guy who would be bossed around."

"I understand how you feel now," I said, and he smiled.

"You know, I do too. They're really rude. They distinguish and rank by class, and outfits. They're childish and foolish."

"I can see," I said, and Walter laughed.

"Well," he said. "You're being...don't think me rude...but they're bossing you around because you're-,"

"Poor," I said, and the hallways were silent for a moment.

"Annabeth, it's okay-,"

"I know," I said, looking down. "So, I'm their personal assistant to do whatever they want now?"

"Well," Walter said. "If you rebel, then things won't get pretty. Try. Your glares creep me out as well. You might scare them off, and never make them bother you again. Except, in my situation, it's been a little dicey. I only watch those people. I'm the third wheel," he said.

"But you don't deserve to-,"

"They ranked me because I was scrawny," Walter said. "And...ugly..."

"You're not ugly," I said.

"I kind of think I look ugly," Walter said sadly. "All the other men look much better. Look at Peter-,"

"Please...don't even talk about him," I said, and he nodded.

"It was really rude of him to say that. I don't rank you that way," Walter said softly, his eyes full of care.

"Thanks," I said.

"Huh?" he said, his eyes staring at mine.

"For being there for me," I smiled, and he smiled back.

"Well...no problem," he said, and I smiled. "Now, I need to get out this coffee."

"Let me do it," I said, and from the machine, I opened the flap. Out popped a cappachino coffee. I grabbed some more as Walter ordered. Then, everything was nice and neat.

"Now, let's go in," I said, and we walked towards the hallways to the office. It was fun talking to Walter; and we were both saddened by the fact that his desk was next to James while I am more to the left.

"Well, let me take some of the coffee. I'm sorry I didn't realize that earlier," Walter beamed.

"Thank you," I said, and gave him a few. When we opened the door, there was no one.

"Seriously?" he said. Then, I stared at the clock. "It's lunch time. I all forgot!"

"Yeah...just places these cappachinos at their desks. They'll come by sometime," Walter said, and we placed each coffee at their desks. Finally, we left as I grabbed my workbag and hunched it over my shoulders. We walked together as he led me to the cafeteria, which was so huge and beautiful.

"I cannot keep thinking this, but the ventilation system is so good!" I said, and Walter laughed.

"Well," he said. "At least you won't die in the summer."

"Same!" I laughed, and once we went to buy a Subway sandwich. I quickly ordered a six inch sandwich, and so did he. As I paid for my meal; Walter did too. We decided to sit next to each other, and talk. So I took the two cups that they offered and went towards a table, where Walter came back with straws.

"So," he said once we got settled. "What's your favorite color?"

"Me?" I said, and Walter nodded.

"Who else would I be speaking to?" he asked, and I laughed.

"Right. My favorite color is grey."

"Mine is red," he gleamed.

"Nice. I love that color as well. It looks really pretty on flowers."

"I know right?" Walter said, his eyes sparkling.

"Well," I said. "If you mind, I will take a bite of my sandwich."

Walter laughed, and we ate.

 **Percy POV:**

Look at those two losers. They're together, laughing. Of course they click because they're lame and stupid. One person is poor, and the other is just pure lame. I stared at Annabeth, who was laughing continuously with Walter. What's so funny about him? All I hear is, "And then..." or "I know right!". Those two annoying pests are grouped together. And guess what? We are probably the victims!

"How's your day?" James asked, and I smirked.

"Good," I said.

"Well," he said. "Enjoy your lunch."

"Alright," I said, and he went over to Annabeth and Walter's table.

"Mind if I sit here with you?" I heard James exclaim.

"James!"

"Walter my bro!" James said. What the...

"Hello Manager-,"

"No need to address me 'manager' at lunch," he smiled. I felt like puking. So Annabeth is probably going to be those horrible flirts that cling onto useless men. Those men that aren't even unique. Gosh, she's getting on my nerves. Just the sight of her makes me scream. The way she laughs and that sound that comes through my ears just wants me to punch the wall and-

"Peter!" I saw Sabrina running towards me. "Am I able to...sit here?"

She was blushing.

And I could already see the flirting process begin.

"Be my guest," I answered, and she started giggling.

"Rachel, Razelle, Sophie, and Dara is coming! Just wait, okay? They're going to come after they order their sandwiches. While we're waiting, I just...want to know more about you..."

"Sure," I said casually, and she leaned towards the table, batting her eye lashes, twirling her hair, and putting her elbows up staring dreamily at me.

"So...what's your favorite color?"

"Sea-green."

"Like your eyes," Sabrina said. "They're beautiful."

"You are beautiful," I flirted, and she giggled and just smiled.

"That's so sweet of you," she said, actually falling into the fact I like her. I'm just flirting. I don't really like her. But she's slowly getting drawn into me. I can see that. And there's only one thing I have to do at the end.

Confess my true feelings.

How I don't like her. Isn't that what happens to all the other girls I flirt with? It's a normal thing. I'm not even guilty once.

Then, the rest of the women and a few men came, and we chatted.

But as time passed, and we ate and chatted, something bothered me.

Annabeth's voice.

 **Hey everybody! So, I am updating again and I hope you like it! Yes, I am fully aware Percy is a jerk, and a bad boy, and sadly, if you want Percy to be a goodie two shoes, you have been mistaken. Because he's going to be quite arrogant and a jerk towards Annabeth, and as time passes by, he'll hate her more. But...even though there is seriously no hope for them, just try. You'll see what happens. Anyways, please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey all my fantastic readers! So, this is the next chapter of It's Her, Why Her? Once again, I hope you like it and...please review! :D :D :D Oh, and thank you to everybody who just clicked onto the story! You guys are the best! Let me know how you think about this story by a review! Thanks, and please review (as mentioned earlier...) ;)**

 **Annabeth POV:**

"How was your first day of work?" Mom asked as I slipped off my shoes.

"It was pretty good," I said.

"I made soup!" Mom said. "Chicken noodle soup...really good Annabeth. That's your-,"

"Favorite soup in the whole wide world, thank you Mom!" I said, kissing her cheeks as she hugged me. "Now, I would like to see my two cute little twins!" Bobby and Matthew rushed towards me, giving me a hug.

"Malcolm!" I said because I saw him through the doorway.

"Annabeth!" he said, and I pulled away from Bobby and Matthew. I gave him a hug.

"How was your first day of work?" Malcolm asked.

"Really good," I said. Then I whispered, "Come to my room. I want to tell you _everything._ "

"Someone's excited," Malcolm whispered.

"Not exactly," I said, and I turned to Mom.

"Everything alright?" Mom asked, her face looking suspicious.

"Of course," I said, and Malcolm followed me towards my bedroom. Once the door closed, I sat on my bed. Malcolm did as well.

"So, how was work?" Malcolm asked coolly.

"It was okay," I said softly.

"I don't think it was okay...Annabeth, what happened-,"

I hugged Malcolm as he patted my back.

"It was horrible," I muttered. "The only part that I loved was meeting Walter and James. But other than that-,"

"Who's Walter? And who's James?" Malcolm asked, and I pulled away, smiling.

"My new friends..." I said. "James is really nice. He's my manager, and he always is there for me."

"Oooh...someone's getting all fluttery-,"

I punched him playfully on the shoulders, crossing my arms. "He has a wife. And eew...no! I just met him, and he'll _only_ be my manager. Nothing else."

"Okay...now who's Walter?" Malcolm asked.

"My friend," I said excitedly. "He's super nice to me. When Peter hurt me, he helped me and-,"

"Woah woah woah," Malcolm said, his expression fading into discomfort. "Who's that Peter that you're telling me of?"

My eyes drooped, and my excitement changed into anger. I clenched my teeth and curled my fist into a ball. "He's...just a co-worker that was a jerk."

"What did he do?" he asked, and I felt like having a poster of Peter so that I would "punch" him. How much would that let my stress relieved.

"He..." I said. "Okay. So there is this guy named Peter Jackson. Everybody there was rich and spoiled! Besides James and Walter. Okay, I have to see Dara was pretty nice, but she'd keep a distance. Sophie would just smile at me, but only in a way saying that we're distant. Razelle was pure mean. Sabrina was worse. And Rachel...I don't know about her. I guess she's nice, but somehow I have a weird feeling about her. It's just this uneasy betrayed feeling. You know what I mean?"

"Annabeth," Malcolm said, his voice soft. "They're doing this because-,"

"We're poor. I know that Malcolm. But remember what Father said? Remember how he said to both of us that no matter what happens, whether someone judges or brings us down, we will never break. Remember?"

"Annabeth-,"

"They hadn't hurt me badly. They just made me a little angry, that's all," I said hastily, to make Malcolm be reassured. "I have Walter and James. They're quite nice to me. And Malcolm, once everything turns out great, I could rise! I could rise and become a famous architect and-,"

"DINNER IS READY!" we heard Mom's happy voice.

"Fill me in after we eat," Malcolm said. His face looked uneasy.

"Don't overstress about it," I said, and kissed Malcolm's cheeks. "Remember what Mom said before she left. Stay strong and-,"

"Annabeth, don't even talk about Athena," Malcolm said bitterly.

"I know you feel. I was just-,"

"Don't even mention about her," Malcolm glared, and I became silent. Then his eyes softened, and he pulled me into a hug.

"I'm sorry...I just hate Athena so badly..."

"It's alright. At least we got Mom!" I said, and the door busted open.

"Dwinner is ready," Bobby said, running off. We laughed. Bobby would say 'breakfast' correctly, but the word 'dinner' would always be 'dwinner'. As for Matthew, he would always pronounce 'dinner' correctly but the word 'breakfast' would always be said as 'bweakfeast'. They were both so adorable.

We ate dinner as I told Mom about Walter and James. I never filled her up on the bad news, because I knew Mom would be in a bad mood and I didn't want her to. She was so happy. And I didn't want Bobby nor Matthew to hear all of this unjust treatment I've gotten. They might be considering themselves really poor, and compare themselves to the other school kids. No, I can never risk that.

"Annabeth," Mom said happily. "I am so glad you made friends. How about the rest?"

"They are so sweet," I lied, gritting my teeth. Malcolm was about to spit out his soup after I said that. Mom believed me, luckily. After dinner was done, I scrubbed the dishes with Malcolm as Mom was reading Bobby and Matthew their bedtime stories in their room.

"Annabeth...how did they treat you?" Malcolm said.

"Well," I sighed. "They said I had to get coffee for them. Because I am poor. And once I am poor, they expect me to be their servants. And I am not. I came to AOJ Inc. to work, not to foolishly let myself get bossed around."

"Who's Peter?" Malcolm asked.

"He was just a supporter that just agreed with the others...nothing else," I said briefly. I didn't want to worry Malcolm.

"Okay. Whew! I thought he said harsh words to you in order to make you do a full on glare!"

He predicted correctly.

Finally, after washing the dishes, I went to my bedroom, kissing the photoframe of the handsome picture of Dad. I plopped down on the mattress, feeling the hot air of summer. I turned one way towards another as I finally fell into a deep slumber...

 **Percy POV:**

"How was work?" I could hear Father ask me from the Bluetooth.

"Pretty good. Except there was this one annoying person that I hate to death. She just won't bring us coffee! Well, she finally did but she's so annoying!" I shouted, turning the curb as I slammed on the breaks. I finally breathed and finally accelerated towards the Jackson property. I drove left to where my house was.

"Gosh, I do not think it was pretty good," Father muttered, clenching his teeth.

"Father, I need to study these stupid blueprints now. I think I need to hang up."

"Percy-,"

I disconnected my Bluetooth, and I could already imagine Father cursing under his breath, trying to call me again. I finally parked my car and walked out.

"Mr. Jackson-,"

"Grover!" I shouted. "Tell Annabeth that I hate her voice even! It is so annoying! Get her phone number and give it to me. I need to say that right towards her face!" I shouted, and stormed off.

"I...Mr. Jackson, I don't even know her-,"

"NOW!" I shouted, and Grover scurried off. I breathed heavily as I realized all the servants were staring at me. I huffed as I walked up the staircase towards my bedroom, where I plopped on the bed, squirming everywhere.

 _"Peter," Annabeth said, staring at mine before she walked away. "Don't be a jerk and start a fight. Please. I don't want to fight with you. Stay cool, okay? Thanks..."_

Who is she to tell me that I should be cool? Her _voice_ is annoying. Every part of her makes me want to scream. That grey-eyed stupid idiot is going to pay for this. I am going to make her life harder and-

"I asked Mr. Jackson about the information," Grover said. "He sent Travis to send me her phone number. Here you go."

"WHEN DID I ASK FOR HER PHONE NUMBER?" I shouted.

"Mr. Jackson, you just-,"

"GROVER! YOU ARE SO ANNOYING! GET OUT!" I shouted, and Grover scurried off. I realized I should take a shower and so I walked towards the bathroom, and started the shower.

I finished after a long time of thinking of annoying Annabeth.

I took my robe and wore it. I finally stretched and opened the covers of my bed. I snuggled under the covers, still thinking about Annabeth.

She obviously came for money.

She doesn't know her place.

She's shameless.

Ugly.

Cheap.

She has horrible fashion sense.

And the one sentence that could conclude every thing is:

I hate her.

 **Annabeth POV:**

The next morning, I met Mr. Pam who drove me towards AOJ Inc.

"Good luck," he said, beaming.

"Good luck as well. Remember to stay cautious on the road!" I smiled.

"Alright. Now hon', you might be late for work! Go!" he said, and patted my shoulders. I walked out the bus, clutching the straps of my work bag. As I finally entered AOJ group, I was greeted by Walter.

"Hey Walter!" I said, running towards him till Sabrina went past me, making me halt and kind of lose my balance. I regained myself, and hurried towards Walter.

"You alright? Gosh, your facial expression scared me. I thought you turned into a zombie when Sabrina zoomed past you!" Walter said, laughing nervously.

"Oh please," I said. "I'm too invincible to even manage to be part of Sabrina's zombie army," I said, and Walter chuckled.

"Well," he said. "I brought you some coffee!"

"Thanks!" I said. "And aww...you didn't need to buy my favorite flavor..."

"Hey," he said. "It only costs 25 cents more than the rest. It is okay..."

"Thanks," I said, and he nodded. "Oh...where's your pin?"

"Right," I said, and told him to hold my coffee. Looking at my white buttoned up shirt, I smiled as I rummaged through my work bag, looking for my pin. Finally, I saw my pin. _Annabeth Chase_ was written on it. I smiled as I pinned the piece of pin on my shirt. He smiled and we walked towards the elevator, pressing floor three.

Then, someone spoiled my mood.

Peter.

He slid right past before the elevator closed, and bumped into me. He glared, as I rolled my eyes. Walter just watched.

"So," he said. "I all forgot. Here's the coffee."

"Thanks," I beamed and sipped the bitter but delightful taste of coffee. I breathed in the scent and finally I drank it all. The elevator door opened, as James stepped in, and smiled.

"Annabeth," he said.

"Manager," I smiled.

"I was just wondering if Walter and you can go meet my wife! She's coming to the cafeteria today! And no need to buy; she and I had fun making lunch for you guys yesterday."

"Really?" I said. "Thank you manager."

"James, thanks," Walter said, and his eyes widened. "I meant-,"

"Whatever," James said, patting Walter who immediately smiled.

"Your voice is so annoying! Can you guys at least speak softer? Especially you Annabeth," Peter said, and I glared.

"Whatever. Shouldn't you be more...respectful?"

"Shouldn't you be more cool about things?"

"Shouldn't you be more patient?"

"Shouldn't you be more pretty?"

"Shouldn't you be more of a person?"

"Stop arguing!" James said. We both closed our mouths. "Now, it's work and I want _both_ of you to behave. Okay?"

"Alright," he muttered.

"I'm sorry," I said, and James patted my shoulders.

"It's alright," he said, and the elevator door opened. I realized that more people were coming in the elevator from floor two. The elevator soon got crowded. Peter and I got closer and closer as I got farther apart from Walter and James.

Which made me quite uncomfortable.

"Move," Peter said gritting his teeth, glaring at me.

"I would love to," I said. "But I have no room woah!"

And I fell and landed on Peter's chest. More people crowded in, making me completely squished on Peter's chest. I glared as he did as well. Why did I have to get pushed? Who was the person that pushed me? I want to flick him to China right now!

"Why out of all places did you fall on my chest?" Peter said, gritting his teeth.

"Peter, don't think you're the only person who's going through torture," I said, my mind functioning unclearly. When will floor three come up? This is frustrating. I feel nauseous. Did he pour all the cologne on his chest? Why does it make my head feel dizzy?

"Peter, you're impossible," I muttered.

"Blaming me?" Peter said, and I saw his fists tighten.

"Yeah. For wearing this horrible cologne. Gosh, did you pour everything on your chest? It makes me nauseous."

"HEY! This cologne is quite expensive! I got it from-,"

"Excuse me, but can you stop fighting?" a man asked, and we both shut up, staring at the ceiling until the elevator door opened. _Finally_. People rushed out, including us. We both had to go through, until I realized the empty coffee cup clutched on my hands. It was crushed up. I threw it in the trashcan as Percy breathed. I glared at him..

"You hugging me-,"

"I _never_ hugged you Peter. Stop overreacting."

"What did you-,"

I walked away, making him really mad. I finally entered the office, where James and Walter were already there. I walked towards my desk, sitting on the seat, observing the blueprint. Then, ideas popped in my head.

"Manager?" I asked, and James came towards me.

"Yes?" he said.

"As you gave me this blueprints yesterday before work ended, I happen to see that if you begin the roofs like this with the wooden products, it will not sustain. We have to use a durable product other than wood. We could use wood as a component but we shouldn't use the wood fully. We should also mix the metals and make different alloys and create a stronger substance. And for the windows, we should make should make the glass rectangular with a little curve at the tip. It seems attractive and unique."

"Annabeth...your ideas seem great but I'm not sure if we can conduct this-,"

"Manager, if I could explain my ideas towards everybody and just prove that this plan will work...Manager...just give me one day. I will do this planning in my spare time."

"Annabeth...fine," James said. "Just...I hope this doesn't lead into a huge argument."

"Alright," I said, my eyes gleaming. I get to present my idea. Surely they will listen to my ideas. The curved windows...the way we would make the roof sustain more...it will be incredible. If my idea gets accepted...everything is going to be wonderful. And then, I may get promoted. And as time passes, I can soon become a professional architect and-

I should save those thoughts for later. Less time for dreaming; more time for working.

 **Percy POV:**

We've worked all day, studying the blueprints. I flirted with Rachel and Sabrina a lot time to time, but things felt uneasy. Suddenly, Father's words of actually making me as the heir was nerve-wracking.

 _"I trust you Percy. Don't ruin this for me..."_

I shook those thoughts away, trying to study the blueprints. No matter how hard I tried, my frustration only grew. I couldn't learn anything. Everything jumbled in my head. I don't know how Annabeth said all those things to the manager. How hard it is to just figure out what this portion of this outline is. How hard it is to understand all of this mess. It's worse than a map. And especially with my dyslexia kicking in...yeah, it's getting hard for me.

"Manager?" I asked, and the manager came towards me.

"Yes Peter?" he said. I felt like correcting him that my name is _Percy Jackson_ and just blowing my cover, giving up. But Father trusted me. I should not be taking my anger out in such a huge matter.

"I need help on this blueprint," I said.

"You know," the manager said, looking a little disappointed. "The interview mentioned this. How did you pass the interview-,"

"I just did," I spat, offended by his rudeness.

"Well," he said sharply. "If you don't know how to decipher a _blueprint._.."

"Can you just help me?" I asked.

"I'm busy. Annabeth? Can you help Peter with the blueprints?"

Annabeth's eyes widened, staring at mine.

"Um...sure...I guess..." she said, and the manager smiled.

"Thanks Annabeth. I knew I could trust you," James praised, and I saw tension in Annabeth's eyes. "Why don't you teach him over at the back table?"

"Okay," Annabeth said. She slowly rose up her chair as I just walked towards the back table.

When can life get any better?

 **Liked it? Please review, and let me know! Thank you for everybody who took a peek at this story and please stay tuned on my profile! And...please review! :D :D :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey all my fantastic readers! And so, I just wanted to say please check my profile and look at the questions I had answered for several people who asked quite excellent questions, so thank you for asking me! It really is nice of you. Now, another thing I wanted to tell you is that thank you to everybody who reviewed, viewed, and just took a peek at the summary. It means a lot for me. I really do appreciate your time to just even look at it while you're searching for stories. Thank you so much! Now, let's get on to the story! :D :D :D**

 **Annabeth POV:**

"So, see this part of the segment? This explains the portion that we are going to use. The notes that are symbolized here describe the materials..."

"So what is this supposed to mean?" Peter said, pointing the tip of the pencil at the coding.

"That's basic information Peter," I said. "If you memorize the architect manual given to you...do you have it?"

"I..." Peter said.

"Please don't say you lost it..." I muttered, losing hopes for him to even learn coding in architecting. He grinned, and rose. He went to his desk, opening his suitcase. He took out a manual, and handed it to me.

"Have it," he smiled. Gosh, that is the first time he _ever_ smiled in front of my face. Weird. He doesn't look bad when he smiles. But still, I hate him. He's a devil. He keeps hurting me and-

"Annabeth? You okay?" Peter waved his hands and I snapped back to reality.

"Peter," I said, sighing when I saw the manual title. "That's _Principles of Architecture_! The manual is supposed to be titled _Basic Principles of Coding_! Gosh, sometimes you can be a Seaweed Brain."

"What?" Peter said, his smile turning into a frown. "Did you just call me a Seaweed Brain? I am _not_ a Seaweed Brain. I am completely hotter, and more-,"

"You make countless mistakes therefore you even brought the wrong manual! You didn't even look at the title! That is such a dumb, idiotic-,"

"HEY!" Peter shouted. The whole room was silent as eyes darted towards Peter and me.

"Annabeth...Peter...if you are going to disturb work hours," James said sternly. "Why don't you work at the conference room? It will at least make us concentrate! Annabeth, please be more understanding. Don't just shoot back at him instantly."

Everybody snickered, especially Peter. I blushed, knowing that the manager was right. I was getting a little heated up, but then why would he ask me to help Peter? He is seriously clueless! He has no brain! His brain is filled with seaweed! That's all!

"And Peter," James said. "Please...just be more cooperative. I could see why Annabeth would be yelling at you. You're just constantly fighting..."

More snickers came afterwards, making Peter face flushed. That serves him right.

"Just...go to the conference room. Walter?" James said, and Walter's head shot up.

"Yes Manager?"

"Please escort Peter and Annabeth to floor five...to the conference...no...actually to one of the vacant rooms. And Annabeth...teach Peter. Lunch is at twelve, so just end your lesson there. I am giving you an hour and a half to complete teaching him about blueprints. At least the _basics_..."

"Of course," I said, and Walter smiled at me. I smiled at him as well, feeling a warm feeling inside of me. Walter is always so sweet. I am so glad that he is my friend. I quickly took my work bag, and took the blueprints and manuals. I finally stared at Peter, who was holding his suitcase and Walter led us towards the elevator. We stepped inside, Walter right in the middle. Thank goodness no one else was in here. The incident this morning...

I quickly shook those thoughts away, trying to hide my blush which seemed to already form. Walter stared at me in a manner of confusion as Peter just smirked.

"She's obviously stunned by my beauty," Peter exclaimed.

"Shut up. I wasn't even _thinking_ about you. I feel sorry for the other ladies that waste their time even considering you," I said, and he glared.

"HEY-,"

"Peter, calm down," Walter said calmly. "And Annabeth's right. You can't just assume that she was thinking about you."

"Well at least I am not a scrawny idiot who's the third wheel," Peter said to Walter. Walter's eyes showed a flash of hurt. Before I could ever back up Walter, the elevator door opened, and out popped a professional looking man. His shoulders were broad; his eyes sea-green. His hair was black but with a few grey strands. They reminded me of Peter. I looked at Peter, who glared at the man.

"Hello," he greeted to Peter.

"Hi," Peter said, gritting his teeth and glaring.

"Oh please," the man said. "Don't be so angry about things. I am just greeting you."

"I don't like to-,"

"Please behave. This is work hours, and as a CEO of-,"

I couldn't help but gasp.

All eyes stared at mine, and I couldn't help but blush.

"Sorry...I just...was surprised that you were...the CEO of AOJ Inc. I just...really love architecture...and seeing the CEO...I'll shut up..." I stammered, and the warm sea-green eyes stared at mine.

"Annabeth Chase, it is an honor to meet you," the CEO said.

"H-H-H-Hello," I said, my voice trembling. I was definitely a nervous wreck.

"Annabeth, no need to get all shy. He's basically nothing. He's just-,"

"What's your name?" the CEO glared at Peter, who put his hands up.

"Peter," he said.

"Watch it Peter," he said, glaring. But his eyes didn't just show a glare. It seemed quite unfriendly, but in a way to express it to no other than Peter. It was quite strange. It wasn't an acquaintance glare. It was a full on stare that would seep into your eyes into your soul and-

"Well," the CEO said. "I got to go. Nice meeting you Annabeth Chase. I had heard of you often. The interviewers were amazed of a wonderful talent you possess..."

"Thank you," I whispered, and the CEO put a hand on my shoulders.

"I believe you are going to be a wonderful architect someday. You are going to make a huge difference in AOJ Inc."

"T-T-Thank you," I stammered.

"And before I leave," the CEO said, smiling at me. "I am just wondering...why are you out at work hours?"

"Oh, I have to teach Peter how to interpret blueprints..."

"Teach him _very_ well," the CEO chuckled. "Well, nice meeting you."

He got off, as Peter glared. Once the elevator door closed, Peter glared at me.

"You looked so stupid in front of the CEO," Peter said. "T-T-Thank you! You are my dream hero! Oh my, you are so sweet! I-I-I-It is an honor to meet you! You are so superior, you are just so grand...ulk, I am even disgusted of the CEO."

"That's because you constantly fight with him," I said. "And you never try."

"HEY!" Peter said, his face getting red.

"Stop arguing...please," Walter said, and the elevator door opened. We reached floor five as Walter led us into a room. He smiled, staring at my eyes with care. I nodded and the door closed. I stared at Peter, who only glared.

"Let's just get over this," he said, clenching his teeth.

"Oh, I agree," I said, and slipped out a blueprint. "Do you have a manual about coding?"

"Let me check," Peter said, rummaging through his suitcase. "If I don't have it, will you get mad at me?"

"PETER!" I shouted. "I'm going to make a copy for you..."

"Why can't you just show me yours?" Peter asked, his eyebrows raised.

"Because," I said. "You need one! I am going to make a quick copy, so just wait."

"But-,"

"Peter, we have plenty of time. Though you have seriously no information in your brain, I have faith in you..." I said, then realized I got touchy. "Though I hate you!" I added. "So just...wait...I'll get a copy..."

 **Percy POV:**

 _"Peter, we have plenty of time. Though you have seriously no information in your brain, I have faith in you..." she said, and her eyes widened. Then she added, "Though I hate you!" then she paused, and said, "So just...wait...I'll get a copy..."_

Faith? In me? Huh, the person who hates me saying that simply has no meaning.

"When did you have any faith towards me? You'd be shouting at me-,"

"Stop," Annabeth said, her eyes widening. "Truthfully, I am sick and tired of fighting with you. Why do you hate me so much? You-,"

"You're annoying...that's the reason!" I said, and Annabeth crossed her arms.

"Then, our feelings are mutual," Annabeth said. "I'm going to make copies, so just try to review at least a few of the words I said. Okay?"

"Okay," I muttered, and she left the room. For a few seconds, I stared at the blueprint. But I decided to follow Annabeth in the copy room because I am sick and tired of staring at the blueprints. I just needed to ease my mind for a moment, and where do I go? I could always use the excuse of just following Annabeth to the copy room. See? My tactics never get old.

So I took the elevator and pressed floor four. I wasn't completely sure that it was the copy room, but I recalled Father call Travis to make copies and go to floor four quickly. I used my luck and finally the door opened. I could see Annabeth printing out a copy as Rachel was in line.

I hid near the corner of the wall, where I could be close to Annabeth. So if any worker asked me why I am hiding, I could just use the excuse I was waiting for Annabeth. See? I am not a seaweed brain. I at least know tactics how to not make myself caught from slacking off at work. Unlike Annabeth who sees me differently, and saying she has faith in me. Seriously? She just called me a Seaweed Brain and then she begins to stare at with caring eyes for a moment saying she has faith in me. No one has ever said that to me except Father and Mother, but weirdly, those words hadn't came touching in my mind. They became offending. I know she doesn't mean those words. She's just saying this to motivate me to look at blueprints. But it is harder than I imagined. And I knew automatically that trying to be the heir of AOJ Inc. would be harder than I predicted. Breathing heavily, I was thinking of how I could become the heir, and rubbing it off of Annabeth's face. _HA! I am the CEO of AOJ Inc. and I am going to boss you around till you resign!_ or _As a CEO of AOJ Inc., I wish not work with you anymore, so I FIRE you!_ Those thoughts popped in my head, making me chuckle softly. I get to rub it in Annabeth's face and-

"GAAAHHHH!" I heard a scream, and turned around. I saw Annabeth's hand and shirt stained with coffee. Rachel's eyes widened, but I could see through that.

She purposely caused that.

Annabeth closed her eyes, and I could see her close to tears. But I knew Annabeth was fighting that off, and somewhere in my mind, I needed to help her. I get Annabeth was annoying, but the fact she was making me copies of the manual and suddenly getting hurt and getting her shirt (and what luck! her shirt is white!) stained really made me feel annoyed.

And for the first time, I wasn't annoyed of Annabeth.

I was annoyed of Rachel.

Annabeth was making me copies. Everything could have gone smoothly until she poured coffee on Annabeth. I could see people surround Annabeth, asking her if she was okay. Rachel was crying, which soon aroused attention. Everybody huddled over towards Rachel, who started apologizing to Annabeth. Annabeth winced, her hands trembling. I could see through the whole scenario; the way Rachel hates Annabeth...the way she just hurt her...the way Annabeth is holding in all the pain...

I hate Annabeth. I know that. I am certainly, positively sure I hate Annabeth. She's annoying and she's a pest. She is that goody two shoes that just flirts with Walter. It is annoying. But when she stared at me...the way she looked into my eyes and told me that she would make copies just for me...and the way she told me I should study my blueprints...man, I would be a devil if I didn't help her. I could see her eyes red and watery. Annabeth's hand was red, and her shirt was fully stained with coffee. I could see her walk slowly towards the elevator, and I ran towards her.

"Annabeth-,"

"P-P-Peter," she said, and I looked at her.

"Come on."

"But-,"

"We have to wash this out! You think I am going to let you out like this?"

"Why do you care?" Annabeth asked, her grey eyes staring directly at mine. "I never wanted you to care...nor do I even expected you to be even here. Why are you here?"

Ouch. That stung.

"I got bored," I said, and a small smile crept towards her face.

"Of course you would," Annabeth said. "Nothing could go through your thick skull with no support."

"HEY!" I said, and she smiled. But then she winced when she moved her hands.

"But answer me Peter," she said, staring at me again. "Why are you caring for me even?"

 _Ooh...why am I?_ I asked myself. But I guess the way Annabeth went through all that trouble just to make a copy just stung. I guess I needed to repay her. And besides, I would look like a bad guy when everybody hears the news. Everybody would look at me, rolling their eyes and saying I am a jerk. Can't risk that.

"Because," I said, looking upwards.

"You care for me," Annabeth said, smiling. I knew she was joking, but somehow I felt a wave of embarrassment. I was ready to defend.

"Now you're being the one dumb here!" I raised my voice. "I am helping you because of my reputation. How would people view me once they find out the whole situation? They'd probably say Peter Johnson is a classic idiot who did not have the heart to help Annabeth Chase who went through all that trouble to help Peter Johnson learn. Embarrassing..."

"Well, there is seriously nothing for you to help."

"We have to wash at least a bit of the coffee stain! Your hand is swollen! You want to go to the hospital-,"

"You take the hospital lightly," Annabeth spat. "The bills...and also, we're in the middle of work hours! You know, we could get in severe trouble if-,"

"Manager!" I said, and I grabbed her wrist. She bit back a wince (oops...okay, I will admit I am a Seaweed Brain here. Let's just say I accidentally held the wrist in which she got injured...)

Annabeth and I were so close to each other when we hid on the tiny gap on the wall. We were obviously squished, but we had room. Annabeth stared at me, her eyes widening. My eyes widened too, knowing many things.

1\. I am this close to Annabeth. Not funny.

2\. That was a close call. If the manager saw us, he would probably yell at us. Then, he'd get concerned about Annabeth's injury, and things would get a little dicey.

3\. The situation is getting very awkward. And embarrassing.

4\. Annabeth is glaring at me. But hey! Don't blame me! I just saved her butt!

5\. Lastly...I am stunned how nice I am to Annabeth.

"Peter-,"

"Shush. The manager is...wait...he's making copies...and they're coming out...and now he is collecting them...and he's walking towards the elevator and...wait...he's...ugg, why can't he just...yay! He's gone!" I whispered frantically.

We gasped for air, getting out of the tiny gap. Annabeth breathed, and stared at me.

"That was really weird. I don't know why luck is not coming in my way. We were so close to each other!"

"Yeah," I said. "Really weird."

And it really was. I hate Annabeth. And she touched me. And she was so close. I could see our heads almost touching each other, and her eyes and my eyes were locked for that moment. That moment seemed paralyzing. Realizing how nice I was to her, the risks of us getting caught, and the awkward moment...gosh, it was too much for me to bear. I stared at Annabeth who turned away, taking a step aside.

"Umm...it's lunch..." she whispered.

"Um...ignore about earlier! You know I hate you."

"I know," Annabeth said. "I hate you incredibly as well."

"Yeah," I said. And...remember that you are a pain in the butt."

"Oh please," Annabeth said. "I feel the same."

I glared at her.

She glared at me.

Yes.

Things are back to normal.

No more caring Peter Johnson.

I am the real Percy Jackson hating Annabeth to death.

Whew.

I thought I lost myself for a moment.

 **Hope you liked this chapter! And please review! Oh, and thank you so much for my reviewers who read my one shot! It was so sweet! Anyways, please check out I Forgive You and...please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey everybody!** **So, thank you so much for people who had viewed my one-shot, I Forgive You! It took an hour worth of time, but it was an honor to just write that one-shot to you guys. Thank you so much! And what else...oh, and thank you to my wonderful readers that are right now reading It's Her, Why Her?! I really feel so happy that you guys are starting to like it! And for my fantastic reviewers...words cannot explain my gratitude. Thank you so much!**

 **Now, lets get onto the story, shall we? Oh, and HAPPY FOURTH OF JULY! :D :D :D**

 **Annabeth POV:**

"I hate you Annabeth. But...because you sacrificed your shirt for making me a copy," Peter said, looking away. "I will...study extra hard on my blueprints...and memorize at least three of the codes. And...I will...I'll lend you a shirt."

I laughed.

"What's so funny?" Peter asked, blushing.

"Well," I said, trying not to burst from laughter. "It's just that the way you're being all nervous and the way you're going far enough to lend me a shirt of yours...it's fine Peter. But thanks for being really nice to me for the record."

"I'm not being nice!" he shouted as I smiled.

"Sure you aren't," I said, and he blushed.

"I am not. Fine...I am, but for one reason!"

"What?" I said. "Peter, if you're going to say my reputation-,"

"YEAH! It is my reputation! And..."

"What?" I said, and he looked at me.

"I'm just thanking you for...making copies..." he said, looking at the ceiling.

"Um...no problem..." I said, and for a moment it was silent.

"I'll go drive to my house and get you a shirt..." he said, and grabbed his keys.

"It's lunch-,"

"But this is the last kind thing I'm ever going to do for you!" Peter shouted, and I jumped just a little bit.

"Um...yeah...thanks..." I said.

"Yeah," he said, and turned away. He opened the elevator door as both of us went inside. The elevator door closed and Peter turned to me.

"Just wait at the lobby..." he said. "I'll be back in a few minutes."

"Okay," I said.

"It won't take that long," he said. "Just...wait. I'll come really quick. Alright?"

"Okay," I said softly, and when the elevator door opened, both of us stepped out. I felt a little embarrassed that my shirt was stained real bad with coffee and so I told Peter I would head off to the restroom.

"Okay...but just...come to the lobby after you're done, okay?" he said.

"Okay..." I said, and I rushed into the restroom and saw my hands. I quickly washed my hands, which were swollen and red. I winced as the burning pain disintegrated a few seconds later. Though it still stung, the cold water made me feel refreshed. I stared at my shirt, which was covered with coffee. I could feel the stickiness of the coffee and-

"Are you Annabeth Chase?" I saw a lady with brown eyes and red hair.

"Um...yes..."

"Peter Johnson wanted me to tell you he's waiting," the lady said.

"Oh," I said. "Um...thank you..."

"No problem," she smiled, and walked out of the restroom. I grabbed some paper towels and wiped my hands. I walked out of the restroom and saw Peter crossing his arms, looking at me.

"Thanks Peter," I said, smiling softly.

"No problem," he said. "But remember, I hate you."

"Oh please, I hate you as well," I said, and Peter turned away.

"You know...just because I was being kind, doesn't mean I am considering you as my friend."

"I hadn't even considered that idea," I said, and Peter glared.

"Well...just change...and...I'll take your shirt and just...laundry it for you...and give it back...later..." he said. I smiled.

"Peter is becoming nice," I said, and his face turned red.

"Excuse me?"

"What?" I said. "You're even telling me that you're going to laundry my clothing!"

"That's because..."

"Because..."

"Look," Peter said, and he sighed. He ran his fingers through his hair. "I really feel bad Annabeth. That's why. But that's simply it. Do you think I want to actually laundry your clothes? I'm just doing this so my guilt can get out. Besides, if I only bring you your clothes and help you do your whatever cleaning up, it'll still make me look like an idiot. I've never been a gentleman, but I was taught well."

"You sure-,"

"My father...okay, let's just say...it's...I...to make things short, I know my manners," Peter said.

"Sure you do," I said, one of my eyebrows going up.

"Oh please," Peter said, crossing his arms. "It's just that you're super annoying that I can't contain my anger. That's all. You've never seen the good side of me."

"Well than why can't you be kind to me?" I questioned.

"Well, as I mentioned earlier, you're just plain annoying! Haven't you realized that?" Peter said. "Besides, I either flirt with girls, or just not talk to them. It's either that or nothing."

"Then why do you talk to me?" I questioned.

"You're an exception," Peter said, and when he said that his eyes widened. Did he actually mean...

"Not that way!" he said quickly. "You're so annoying! I wasn't meaning it that way! I was just saying that because you're annoying, and that's why you're an exception. Because I just have to pin-point the fact that you're annoying."

I rolled my eyes. "Whatever Peter. I got to go change. Thanks."

"I'll be going," he said. "Give me your shirt at the end of work."

I looked at him again, and his eyes widened again.

"What I meant was-,"

"I know Peter," I said. "You don't need to overreact. I know I hate you, and you know that you hate me. Maybe today isn't your spectacular day so far..."

"Yeah," he said and walked away. I smiled and went inside the restroom, quickly changing into Peter's white buttoned up shirt. It felt comfy, though it was a bit big. But when I smelled the sleeves, I felt like puking.

"Did he seriously pour cologne all over his shirt?" I muttered and quickly put my stained shirt inside my work bag. I then exited the restroom only to bump into Walter.

"Annabeth..."

"Walter..." I said.

"You weren't there for lunch. Come on. James just prepared us lunch. His wife is here," Walter said. "Where were you by the way?"

"I was teaching Percy. He was such a hard person to teach," I lied. "I finally just washed my hands...and I am sorry I forgot."

"Come on," Walter said. "Let's go."

And together we walked towards the cafeteria.

 **Percy POV:**

"Peter? Annabeth? May you come here for a moment?" the manager asked. Annabeth stared at me and we both rose up, coming to the manager's desk.

"We need to talk in the hallways," he said and we walked out the door. Sabrina stared while Rachel didn't even look. She acted pretty happy at lunch. She's probably being dramatic.

"Peter," the manager said once the door was closed. "The CEO has informed me something that Annabeth also needs to agree on."

"What is it?" she said, her eyes staring directly at the manager's. She was paying attention.

"What's his point?" I said, basically raising my voice.

"Annabeth, are you able to tutor Peter at work hours until 11 to 12?" the manager asked. Annabeth's eyes averted to mine.

"Um..."

"I can study Manager," I said. "Just please..."

"The CEO really trusts you Annabeth," the manager said, ignoring me. Rude. "He heard of you. He wants you to tutor him."

"I...okay," she said, and Manager's face lit up.

"Thank you so much Annabeth," he said. "Peter, do you agree on this?"

"Heck no!" I said until Manager and Annabeth stared at me. "Um...which was a lie!"

"Whew," Manager said. "Thought you were actually meaning that."

Annabeth looked at me, knowing that I just did that because he was expecting me to be her student. I turned away and walked back inside. Annabeth sat down on her desk, writing notes and doing something I couldn't understand.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"Just preparing for tomorrow," she said. "I'm making a presentation about my idea. I hope the team agrees."

"Well, I am definitely going to deny," I joked and she glared.

"Gosh Annabeth," I said. " _Just_ a joke."

"Whatever," she said and wrote something on a post-it note. I rolled my eyes and started looking at the manual Annabeth printed out. I saw the codes and compared them to the blueprint. I soon realized the coding meant minerals, and also the construction sites. Parts made sense, but sometimes I struggled with the way the coding would be bunched together, or sometimes symbolized as one number. I struggled, running my fingers through my hair. _What on earth does this code mean? Why is reading blueprints so hard?_

"Here's a post-it," Annabeth said. I turned to her, who was right across of me. "You can ask me any questions-,"

"No thanks," I said, and kept working.

"Annabeth?" James asked. At the same time Rachel came up to me.

"Percy? I just...these are really important copies. Is it okay if you could make these copies for me?"

I smiled.

"Leave it up to me," I said, and she smiled.

"Thanks," she said. "I need to head off to the restroom."

And she went off.

Annabeth was walking towards the door till I saw Sabrina's feet trip Annabeth. Annabeth collapsed. I remembered that I hated her, and so I didn't bother to help her at all.

"Annabeth!" Walter said, helping her up.

"Sorry," she said, blushing. "This is embarrassing," I heard her whisper to Walter.

"It's okay," I heard Walter whisper silently.

"You alright?" James asked, and Annabeth smiled.

"I am...thank you...I'll go make these copies right now," she said.

Copies.

COPIES!

I dropped Rachel's copies on the floor and Annabeth stared at me.

"Here are your copies," Annabeth said, handing them to me.

"Hey," I said, remember I hated her. I thought of how annoying she was; how she glared at me...and how she made things hard for me when I offered kindness. "Make copies."

"What?" she said. Everybody was already back to work besides Walter who stayed by her side.

"Make copies," I said.

"Why should I be the one making copies for you?" Annabeth said, crossing her arms.

"Well, don't you want to earn extra bucks?" I asked, and Annabeth's face turned red.

"You know Peter," she said. "Why are you suddenly becoming rude again?"

"Because...I'm lazy and I hate you."

"But-,"

"Want to earn a few bucks? Well go to the copy room and make some copies. It won't hurt!" I said and Annabeth's eyes showed a flash of hurt. Whatever. I'm turning back to myself. I have to forget about my kind side. I hate her.

I hate her.

I hate her.

I hate her.

I hate her.

Right?

Yeah...she's making my life twist and turn. I don't like her. She's a really mean person. She...

Why do I feel like a jerk?

She glared at me. I glared at her. She finally grabbed the copies and left the room.

If I was myself, I'd smile.

But why am I not?

 **Okay, that was the chapter! Thank you once again for all the people that viewed I Forgive You and once again, HAPPY FOURTH OF JULY! (mini fireworks bursting everywhere!). May your day be wonderful! And please review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi all my wonderful readers! So, this is the 6th chapter of It's Her, Why Her and I want to thank everybody for being so sweet and for just reading my story. Just the fact that you even click onto my story makes me feel happy that you at least considered reading it. Thank you so much! Now, I would like to apologize for not updating much. I've actually been quite busy, and the fact that I couldn't write was because my schedule was so packed there was simply no time. But, I do hope you like this chapter! Now, let's get onto the story!**

 **Annabeth POV:**

"Annabeth-,"

"What?" I glared at Peter, who just stared at me. "Make it quick. I have to go home-,"

"Your shirt," he said, and I rummaged through my workbag, getting out my stained shirt.

"I'll give it to you tomorrow...or maybe the day after that," Peter said. "Just give me back my shirt tomorrow..."

"Okay," I said, and gave my shirt. He just looked at me as I began walking away.

"Annabeth?" Peter said. I turned around, and he looked at me.

"Remember I hate you. I'm not doing this-,"

"I know Peter," I said. "I'm thankful to you...but I know the feeling of at least being kind to a poor person like me will never happen. I know Peter. You don't need to clarify all over again."

"Annabeth-,"

"What?" I asked, getting a little irritated.

"If you want extra bucks, always come to me. I could give you jobs," Peter said and I felt like slapping his cheeks.

"Shut. Up," I said and Peter grinned.

"Well, adios amigos," he said walked out the door passed me. I felt like yelling out and judo flipping him, but I decided to calm myself down. Today has been a rough day, and I have to prepare for my presentation.

When I walked towards the bus stop, my mind was all about the plan. I could actually prove and get accepted to my ideas, then get promoted and then-

I can rub all my achievements in front of Peter's face.

It serves him right. He thinks he is the superior person, but he isn't. He a first class jerk only spending money uselessly. I remembered how he told me to get the copies. Why be all nice and then back to rude? I thought he would be a little nice. And now, he's going to be rude to me. And then, he said that he won't agree to my presentation, and he said he was JOKING! Who in the world makes such jokes? Anger boiled inside me as I sat on a seat towards the window, staring out.

Then, I saw Walter.

"Walter!" I basically raised my voice. He saw me and smiled. Walter then walked inside the bus and sat right next to me.

"Hey Annabeth," he said. "Anyways, you looked pretty preoccupied with a thought. Anything you want to share to me?"

"Well," I said, thinking for a moment. "I will admit that tomorrow is going to be really exciting..."

"For what reason?" Walter asked, his glasses framing his eyes that showed curiosity.

"Well...I've been looking at our project ideas," I said. "And the blueprint had quite some tweeks needed."

"Well, the team made the blueprints. I thought everything was okay but seems the superior Annabeth needs to CHANGE THE BUILDING INTO A BETTER BUILDING!" Walter said, acting like superman. I laughed.

"I guess I'll be the one saving the day," I said, and Walter smiled.

"So..." he said. "What's your plans? I'm quite excited to hear your plans..."'

"So I was looking at the products that the team has coded," I said. "And I thought for a moment. Do you think those products would be durable? Shouldn't we mix minerals and make a stronger substance out of it?"

"Speaking of that," Walter said, massaging his temples. Then he smiled. "I like it!"

"Yay!" I said and we smiled. Walter is always so kind. He's there by my side, and we've became really good friends. At least he's better than Peter...

"What else?" Walter asked, making me shift back into the conversation rather than my thoughts.

"The windows on the roof," I said. "Look, if we convert the window into a stylish way..."

"Like how?" Walter asked.

"The tips," I said. "We could make it curvy. It makes it stylish. Don't you think?"

Walter was silent for a moment.

"I like that...I really could imagine how nice it would be. It wouldn't be a plain rectangle. It could be something better," Walter smiled. "I'll support you. How does James think about the idea?"

I hesitated. He had a look of doubt put across his face. But he accepted my idea to be presented...

"I'm not sure," I concluded. "I just...look, he gave me this face that made me feel so unsure if he liked my idea..."

"Look," Walter said. "James is a nice person...but I sometimes have a little feeling that he likes to stick with what is supposed to be stuck with, you know what I mean? Like, he's classic. He doesn't want new ideas. He wants to stick to the old..."

"That's bad," I said and then closed my mouth. Dang it...that was rude.

"Actually, I admit as well," Walter said, and I smiled. "He really got the whole team angry at the blueprint planning. No offense, but he was a pain in the butt.'

I laughed.

"I just...look, this means a lot to me. Just finding the tweeks and fixing it and making a building excites me...you know what I mean?"

"I exactly know what you mean," Walter said. "You look pretty when you have that gleam in your eye."

My eyes widened as I blushed. "Um..."

"Just in a friend way...please don't take it in a wrong way," Walter said nervously.

"I was actually..." I said. "No one really said that to me. You're the first...no, the second actually."

"Who was the first?" Walter asked as the bus stopped.

"I got to go home," I said. "I'll tell you more about this later."

"Oh...am I able to walk you home?"

"Do you normally take the bus?" I questioned, and he laughed.

"Actually, I could just call my secretary to pick me up. Am I able to walk you home?"

"I wouldn't mind," I grinned as the two of us walked out of the bus. "So...do you like my ideas?"

"Of course I do," Walter said, smiling.

"Thanks," I said and there was a silence for a moment. I closed my eyes, feeling the brush of the warm summer heat on my face. I finally stared at Walter who was looking at the sky. I looked at the stars as well, but then I saw stars that if you connected them, they looked like Peter. Peter...that jerk.

"Walter..." I asked.

"Yeah?" he said, looking at me.

"You know Peter?" I said.

"What about him?" Walter said.

"He's a jerk," I said, clenching my fists. "He is so rude. I hate him to death...you know that...right?"

"Of course I do," Walter said. "He's that jerk that I want to PUNCH his face so badly like KAPOW!" Walter said and pretended to punch someone. I laughed.

"I'm so glad you're here," I said. "Walter, my brother Malcom knows all about you. He really thinks you're a cool guy."

Walter blushed. "Thanks," he said. "I never knew you talked about me at home..."

"Of course I do!" I said, smiling. "You are pretty popular. You're always there for me...Walter...if you don't mind...my mom wants to meet you. Want to join us for dinner?"

"Um..." Walter said, and he smiled. "Of course."

"If you really don't want to, it is alright..." I said, knowing that his hesitation might've been only for kindness. "I'm fine if you-,"

"I really want to," he said, and I smiled.

"Thanks Walter," I said, and he smiled. "Anyways, guess what? You know Peter? I can't believe he just made copies for me and...gosh, I thought he was nice! I thought he was sweet! I thought he'd change after I made the copies! But all he did was go back to normal-,"

"What about the copies?" Walter asked. "What do you mean copies? Like...did something happen earlier?"

Dang it.

DANG IT!

"Um..."

"What happened?" Walter said, and stared at me.

"Well...it is kind of hard to explain..."

"Okay," Walter said.

"You know...fine...Rachel poured coffee on me. And then I got coffee all over my shirt. So Percy drove towards his house and then brought me a shirt for me. He is even going to laundry my shirt! So I thought he was at least nice, and then he...treated me back to normal..."

"Well, Peter is full of suprises!" Walter said, and I nodded.

"He really is. One day he is nice, the next day he's a devil," I said, and Walter laughed.

"Well...we all know that. Anyways, what was James speaking to you guys? Remember he called you guys?"

Shoot.

"Oh my," I said. "Look, James told me I had to...TUTOR HIM! I hate it so much. He is a pain in the butt..."

"Wow Annabeth," he said. "I feel so sorry for you."

"Yeah. I have to spend an hour with him. He needs to study a lot. If he doesn't, I might opt out of the job. I just can't be the only one devoted."

"True," Walter said, and I saw my house.

"Here's my house," I said.

"ANNABETH!" I heard Bobby and Matthew's voice chime.

"The troublemakers," I whispered to Walter's ears, and he laughed. "But the cuties..."

"Awww..." Walter said and they hugged me.

"Who is that person? Is he a stalker?" Bobby asked, hiding behind my back with Matthew.

"No," I said. "He's Walter. Remember?"

"WALTER!" Matthew said and hugged him. Walter looked so overwhelmed but quickly hugged him back.

"Yeah...told you were popular," I said and he laughed. "Anyways...why don't we treat with you dinner? I know Mom makes extras..."

"Thanks," he said and we walked inside.

 **Percy POV:**

I pressed the brakes as I shut down the engine. I got off the car and slammed the door.

"Mr. Jackson, we made some tea-,"

"I never wanted some tea!" I shouted and Grover scurried behind me.

"How was work today Mr.-,"

"Shut. Up," I said while walking into the house. As I walked inside, I realized how strange Grover is acting. He would always mumble. He would usually suggest me things for me to calm down. But weirdly, he isn't now. What the...

"Mr.-,"

"Grover-,"

"Oh...you may speak first," Grover said.

"It's fine...you could go first," I said.

"If you don't mind," Grover said, and looked at me. "Perhaps..."

"Perhaps what?"

"Um...you see that shirt? That's...that's a lady's shirt..." Grover said. "Did you...make out..." he said and started making a heart shape out of his hands.

"Grover?" I said, cringing. "I. Never. Made. Out. With. ANY GIRL!"

"But...you always do...with the professor's daughter...with that pretty visitor...with other girls at parties..."

"Grover? Do you want this to be the last day you ever work for me?" I asked and Grover's eyes widened.

"No Mr. Jackson...definitely not," he said nervously.

"Good," I said while scrunching up the shirt. My knuckles turned white. "Look...this is my co-worker's shirt, okay? Gosh..."

Grover's eyes widened.

"Mr. Jackson...then perhaps...did you make out with your co-worker?"

"NO! FOR PETE'S SAKE I HAD NEVER, EVER MADE OUT WITH ANY GIRL! STOP OVERREACTING! THIS WAS AN INCIDENT! I AM JUST BEING A GENTLEMAN AND..."

We both were quiet.

"Wait..." I said. "When have I ever...right, for gratitude," I reminded myself. "No other than that."

Grover smiled as I glared.

"You know Grover, I don't want to see your face. Face the wall!"

"But-,"

Once I gave him a stern expression, he went. I breathed heavily as I walked upstairs to my bedroom. I laid on the bed, thinking of Grover's words. I don't like Annabeth Chase. She's annoying. I wasn't even being nice. I was just doing a favor. That's it. Nothing else. She can't change me. I'm going to be in that group for quite a while. I'm not going to get somehow motivated by Annabeth. And blueprints? I shouldn't be even working on this kind of stuff. I don't want to study in the field of architecture! I don't want to at all. It makes me go crazy. I'm serious. I don't want to be the expectation of the Jackson family. Why is Tyson gone? Why can't Father just have faith in him than me? Tyson fulfilled his dream; a blacksmith company! But me...

I have no dream.

I just realized that and put my fingers through my hair. So maybe that was why Father is doing this. Because I have no dream.

So he's making me have a win-win situation with him.

I find a dream I soon enjoy.

And he has the new heir and doesn't need to worry about another heir in the process.

I scratched my hair, feeling so dumb to not realize that. Father is trying to help me, rather than make me go crazy. I've been a bad son all along.

It is time that I change myself just a little bit.

Okay, I'm not going to change my whole look, but maybe I could just try harder at AOJ Inc. Maybe even stop ignoring Father's calls. I shouldn't be so rude to Father; after all he's doing the best for me. I squirmed on my bed till someone, out of the blue, popped into my head.

Annabeth Chase.

 _"Peter, we have plenty of time. Though you have seriously no information in your brain, I have faith in you..." she said, and her eyes widened. Then she added, "Though I hate you!" then she paused, and said, "So just...wait...I'll get a copy..."_

She didn't _need_ to be kind. Saying she has faith in me? Yeah right, like she does.

But then her eyes...

Get over that incident. That incident means nothing. Nothing Percy Jackson, NOTHING! Just...think about being more of the heir...instead of Annabeth...

 _"Why do you care?" Annabeth asked, her grey eyes staring directly at mine. "I never wanted you to care...nor do I even expected you to be even here. Why are you here?"_

Yeah Percy! Why do you care? She doesn't even want you to care! Just keep your cool and stop thinking about her! Maybe I am thinking about her because I hate her so much. If I had a poster, I would literally make her look like an ugly idiot. Yeah, I really should customize a poster about her. She's a useless human being. I hate her. I really do. She's that idiotic-

 _"What are you doing?" I asked._

 _"Just preparing for tomorrow," she said. "I'm making a presentation about my idea. I hope the team agrees."_

 _"Well, I am definitely going to deny," I joked and she glared._

 _"Gosh Annabeth," I said. " Just a joke."_

Yeah! Can't she handle jokes for once! She's so serious. I like woman that actually laugh and smile.

 _The way she laughs and that sound that comes through my ears just wants me to punch the wall and-_

YEAH! I am positively sure that I hate her laughs. For sure. I just hate her to death. Really.

 _"WOAH!" she shouted and her head smacked into my chest as my back slammed the wall. More people came and we were squished for a moment. She looks up at me as I glare at her. As she tries to squirm away, we are squished._

That. Was. EMBARRESSING!

"UGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG!" I shouted and Grover came in.

"Is there anything-,"

"JUST FACE THE WALL OR GO TO YOUR GIRLFRIEND!" I shouted.

"Mr. Jackson, I do not have a girlfriend for the fifteenth time-,"

"JUST FACE THE WALL!" I shouted and Grover went downstairs to face the wall. I breathed heavily.

She's not going to make me think about her.

No.

No.

NO!

Annabeth is not going to make me think of her. Never. No exceptions.

 _Peter, I love you..._

Wait...what the? What on earth was that thought? No no no...that was out of the blue. Probably that voice would be Rachel's...or Sabrina's...just no Annabeth.

Get me out of this...now!

 **Hey everybody! Once again, I deeply apologize for not writing fully and I hope you guys like this! Please review! :D**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey everybody! So, thank you for everybody that has viewed and reviewed to my story! It means a lot. Anyways, please enjoy Chapter seven; worked hard on it and...please review! :D :D :D**

 ***Oh, and to LucyTheCrazyUnicorn, I had answered your question on my profile! Tell me your answer as well!**

 ***Oh, and to xoQueenieAox, I wanted to tell you: there might be Persassy in this...sort of...well, I am not sure if this is Persassiness...tell me!**

 **Annabeth POV:**

"I'm excited Walter," I said while I sipped the coffee. Walter smiled.

"Well, you seemed to prepare a lot," Walter exclaimed.

"You know...if this idea is accepted...and the revisions are led into...gosh, don't even talk about it," I said while Walter smiled. We stepped inside the elevator as Rachel and Percy slipped in as well.

"Thanks for the coffee," I said to Walter. He smiled.

"It is my pleasure," Walter said.

"Anyways, I am so excited," I said, and Walter's eyes widened.

"Today is your big day!" he whispered and I smiled.

"I know," I whispered and when I looked at the ceiling I saw in my peripheral vision Rachel staring at my clothes.

I decided to ignore.

"Annabeth?" Rachel asked. I turned around and smiled.

"Yeah?"

"Don't you ever try to change your style of clothes?" she asked.

"What's with you and fashion? It is so irrelevant to work," I replied.

"Look, how did you even get accepted to this job?" Rachel asked.

"I'd like to ask you that," I said.

"Don't mess with me," she said. "I've graduated in Cornell University and in that process earned a degree on architecture. Don't mess with me. You think you're amazing, huh? Well guess what? I've worked here for five years! I know architecture. I know the company's designs. I know everything about this company. Don't try to even compare a single bit about your superiority. I don't buy a thing."

"Me neither," I said. "I graduated in Harvard University, the top best college for architecture. I-,"

"Then let me ask you, little Miss. Perfect," Rachel said, glaring. "Where did you get all that money?"

"A scholarship of course. I earned a scholarship by my skill. I didn't pay for my college...I earned it. And by the way, you might put the excuse that you have been working for five years, but soon, I'll be just like you. It's just the pace. You think you'll learn more as years go by. But you won't. Why? Because we'll all learn that same information together. So don't use that excuse. It makes you look cheap."

"Well Annabeth, you seem to expect to much," Rachel muttered.

"Well Rachel, it seems that you love to stick to the basics," I said.

"Excuse me-,"

"All your architecture designs are the same. When can there be a switch? You know, this is called the best architect company of the world and it doesn't even change their ways. You should strengthen the foundation, not stick to the basics. Our basics in this company is advanced, but keeping it like that would soon become to boring. We need to change things, collaborate, and-,"

"Annabeth," Rachel said, tears falling down. "You're not even a human being. Get out of my sight."

"Well, technically she can't because-," Walter said but with a glare he stopped.

"You know Rachel," I said, coming closer. "Don't. Ever. Mess. With. Me. Ever, okay? Because you know that even though you're full of riches...though you're pretty in the outside, every part of you is only contained with jealousy. Remember that. Remember that our level is all the same. Don't mess around with me. If you do, your pride is going to plummet. Because everybody knows that what's outside doesn't matters. What matters in the inside."

She glared and started to cry.

"Peter," she said, and began hugging him. "She...she couldn't possibly..."

"Annabeth," Peter said, glaring. "I get that she was being rude, but you didn't have to go that far. You should probably apologize."

"Why should I?" I asked. More people came in, and the people inside the second floor and the elevator began packed. Peter just patted Rachel's back as she sobbed. I didn't care. Soon Walter and I were in one corner while Percy and Rachel was in the other.

"Wow," Walter said as we became closer. "You really shot back. Your glares are creepy..."

"She deserved it," I said. "But anyways, how could Peter say that! How could he..."

"Meaning..." Walter said.

"He actually stood up for her! Of course he would probably stand up for her! Why? Because he's that terrible flirt out to lunge at innocent people! Look, Peter is a pain in the butt. Peter is a man that shows only favoritism. He-,"

"Everyone would know that you are correct," Walter said. "You know that."

"I do," I said. "But...her crying makes me puke. And since Peter is obviously glaring at me right now...how could I possibly teach him?"

Walter turned around, seeing Peter glare at me.

"Look," Walter said. "Just stay a distance around Peter today. He seems...angry..."

"Okay," I said. "But...why? Like I would of course, but why today?"

"I just have this sensor of the co-workers," Walter said. "He right now isn't in a good mood."

"Okay," I said and soon we rushed into the office where I instantly sat on my seat. I opened my work bag and started taking out the remade blueprints that I had made. Walter smiled, knowing that my hard work will pay off.

I closed my eyes, taking a deep breath.

I studied the flashcards, ready to present my idea. I couldn't believe it. People might think I am crazy to be excited for a minor change of buildings, but to me, this is huge. This is my chance where my ideas can shine. It's not like I had made a huge revision. I just made tiny revisions that would make the buildings look perfect.

 _Hello. Today I would like to tell you my ideas that I had been working on._ I read to myself. _The following presentation I am going to present to you today is going to be about our assigned blueprint; the roof. This roof is quite important, for it will be built for a house that many expect. I had studied the blueprint, seeing the different kinds of materials and the designs that you had used All are perfect, except I had found places that could be styled up a little more. The first comment I would like to present today is-_

"Annabeth, what did you to Rachel?" I felt a tap on my shoulder that was sharp. The nail pierced into my skin as I bit back a scream. I stared at Sabrina who was glaring at me.

"I really hadn't done anything wrong to her," I said.

"Oh really?" Sabrina said. "You really didn't do anything to Rachel."

"Nothing," I said. "Unless my words had gotten to her?"

"So you said mean things," Sabrina said, glaring. "You-,"

"Ms. Sabrina, I wish you could do your tasks..." James said. Sabrina gave me a glare and walked off towards her desk as I kept reciting in my brain.

 _The first comment I would like to present today is about the materials used for the building. As all of you know, wood is our main source. However, I want to consult Division B who takes care of the construction supplies and tell them about mixing different minerals together to form an alloy. If we create alloys and put them into our buildings, the buildings will become more stable. I believe if we first try out the experiment together and research more about the durability and present it to the CEO of AOJ Inc., then that would be good._

Smiling at the card, I breathed and read:

 _So far..._

This part dreaded me the most...

 _So far, are there any questions?_

I paused, taking a deep breath. I remembered what Walter said, how once you ask them if they had any questions, they'd be insulting most of the time. I knew I had to face that. I knew that since the team...well...at least the girls didn't like me, I would have to face and try to persuade them more. _Annabeth...I understand. I understand avoiding them would be much more convenient. But you would look very unprofessional if you do not answer the questions. I know they are going to be rude about things, but you just have to let them say what they want to say, and persuade them, okay Annabeth?_ I could hear Walter's voice mutter. I have to stay calm, and just go with the flow. It's okay Annabeth. They will somehow accept your plans. They will-

"Annabeth?" Peter looked at me as I stared at him.

"What?" I asked.

"I told James that I had learned all the concepts of blueprinting. I really do know how to look at a blueprint. It just takes me time to actually figure out the whole thing. You don't need to teach me."

"Good," I said, and went back to my work.

"You aren't even going to say congrats? Not even a good job? Gosh Annabeth, sometimes you could be so cold," Peter said and I looked up. His face showed a look of tiredness.

"You know, I just said 'good'. What else do you need?" I asked.

"Well...maybe, I was just expecting a 'great job! wow...I guess you aren't a'-,"

"Seaweed Brain anymore," I said and he cringed.

"Don't. Call. Me. That," Peter muttered.

"Okay Seaweed Brain," I said and went back to work. He cringed and finally went back to work. I shook my head and continued:

 _Now, my second idea is a very minor change. What I had planned was that the windows could have a curve at the tip. It is possible. It is attractive and surely the roof is an important part that the customers had requested. I think we please them by making an attractive roof as they wanted, they would surely trust us and maybe even sponsor us! Since this company is very reliable for their designs, I believe that we are capable, as a team, to design the blueprint I had made. Now, many of you might be saying why I am changing parts. Because I know that the customers we are serving are very important customers, and I believer that if we make a perfect building, they would rely on us, and demand more buildings. This could be a sensation. Many might be stressed about the blueprint, but I had made copies which are right here. I will pass them out._

I imagined myself passing out the blueprints.

 _This is going to be a fantastic project. Thank you, and are there any questions?_

I smiled.

 _Thank you so much for listening to this presentation. And lastly, I hope you approve to this new idea. Thank you._

I wrote a smiley face on a post-it and put it on the "wall" of my office. I smiled, and saw Dad's picture. _He's going to be so proud..._

I quickly reread it and finally decided to look over at the list of ideas that other customers wanted.

"Annabeth?" James asked.

"Yes Manager?"

"Peter needs tutoring," James said. I looked at Peter who's eyes widened.

"Excuse me?" Peter asked.

"I don't trust you Peter," James said.

"Oh...thank you _so_ much Manager!" Peter said sarcastically.

"I need you to be tutored," James said. Remember tutoring stops at 12 o' clock. Lunch starts at that time as well. Same room by the way."

"Manager? Am I able to present my idea after lunch then?" I asked.

"Umm..." James said, looking at me with some sort of discomfort. "Sure..."

"Thank you Manager! Peter...come on," I said. "Oh...and bring the blueprints and manual."

Then, I walked out of the room, clicking the button up from the elevator. I stepped inside as the door was about to close till Peter slipped inside.

"So...have you memorized anything-,"

"Look Annabeth," Peter said, staring at me. "I'm upset with you in many ways. Can you just...give me some space?"

"I actually am," I said. "However, you have to know that no matter how much you hate me, I am you tutor. Don't forget that..."

"You know what Annabeth?" Peter said, looking at me. "Every part of you makes me want to scream. The fact that you just hurt Rachel and basically the fact that now I know you are an arrogant person...you saying you had faith in me is totally unbelievable. You know what I am saying?"

"Look," I said, anger beginning to rise inside of me. My stomach felt like fire burning inside of me. "I do care for you. I do, really. As your tutor, I want to do the best for you. It's just...look, our relationship as a co-worker isn't working out right. You know, why do you hate me so much? Why are you treating me badly? Why, is it because I am poor? What makes me look so shabby to you? My clothes? Is that all you think about? Really, answer that for me. I want to know. I try to do the best for you Peter. As a tutor-,"

"AS A TUTOR OF WHAT?" Peter raised his voice. "What kind of tutor are you?"

"Excuse me-,"

"Yeah. Fine. I heard what you said," Peter said, his ears turning pink. "But look. The fact that I memorized ten codes from the manual nevertheless I had made an accomplishment and self study to be confident on my own...what did you say? You only said 'good'. I at least wanted to hear something good from you! If you were a good tutor, you'd-,"

"Peter Johnson," I said. "I was busy. I am saying I was busy, and-,"

"Did you even prepare the lesson plans today?" Peter said. A pang of guilt rose over me. _Dang it Annabeth_ , I said to myself. _You completely forgotten! What has gone into you?_

"I..."

"You know, that totally proves you don't even care a thing about tutoring me. Say that to your own mouth."

"You know, I was busy okay? Can't you be more understanding?"

"Can't you be at least a decent tutor?"

"Can't you be nice to me for once?"

"Can't you be more cooperative?"

"What do you mean Peter? I am much more cooperative then you!"

"What are you talking about?"

"I always-,"

"STOP!" Peter shouted and turned around. "You know...gosh, I don't want to speak to you."

"Why do you have to start a bad mood out of the blue?" I asked. As I searched my feelings, I realized that confusion, anger, and frustration had all mixed together to form this reaction: Annabeth's bad side.

"Because..." Peter said. "You know what...never mind. Just...teach me quick. I'm going to just going to listen to your words ear to ear."

"HEY! I-,"

"Let's go," Peter said and walked passed me. And when we did our lesson, he really just listened ear to ear. All he did was stare at the ceiling. We fought. I was so boiled up. I couldn't possibly stare at Peter anymore.

Peter Johnson had made my happy spirit down.

Like always...

Right?

 **Peter POV:**

Lunch was over, and I walked inside the restroom to wash my hands. Staring at my reflection in the mirror, I wanted to just shout and scream and shatter all the glass in one room. But I couldn't. Because I'm in work. And if I ever show an attitude, Father is probably going to kill me.

I rubbed soap on my hands.

Thinking of how Annabeth offended me so much...the way she tried to fight back everything...the way she is causing all this trouble...the way she is making me go crazy...the way she is so arrogant...the way she makes me feel like an idiot...the way she makes me think of her...gosh, I want to quickly get promoted and become the CEO of AOJ Inc. And then, I would definitely make her fired.

Definitely.

I realized I had to back to work so I quickly rinsed my hands full of soap and dried them with a paper towel. I went into the elevator as Annabeth stepped in as well. For a whole moment, things were silent till she looked at me.

"Look," Annabeth said. "Peter, I've self reflected over lunch..." she said softly. I looked at her, and her eyes showed full care. "But Peter...I never really wanted you to feel that way. I was really busy; the idea I am going to present sometime really means a lot to me. You know that fairly well. I really want this idea to be accepted. I'm sorry I couldn't focus mainly on the tutoring. But I want an apology after this..."

"What are you talking about?" I asked, disgusted of the way she said everything so kind until BAM! She causes fuel to the fire...

"Look. You should be glad I at least prepared a lesson plan. You know how hard it was for me to-,"

"You know Annabeth," I said. "If you want to really apologize, then apologize right."

And with that, I walked out.

Annabeth entered in the office after me. I was fairly surprised that the blueprints were already set up. I saw the manager, who just folded his arms onto his chest and looked about.

"So Annabeth," James said. "Please...please present your idea."

He sounded so bitter. Why?

"Okay," Annabeth smiled. " _Hello. Today I would like to tell you my ideas that I had been working on._ I read to myself. _The following presentation I am going to present to you today is going to be about our assigned blueprint; the roof. This roof is quite important, for it will be built for a house that many expect. I had studied the blueprint, seeing the different kinds of materials and the designs that you had used All are perfect, except I had found places that could be styled up a little more. The first comment I would like to present today is about the materials used for the building. As all of you know, wood is our main source. However, I want to consult Division B who takes care of the construction supplies and tell them about mixing different minerals together to form an alloy. If we create alloys and put them into our buildings, the buildings will become more stable. I believe if we first try out the experiment together and research more about the durability and present it to the CEO of AOJ Inc., then that would be good._ _So far, are there any questions?"_

Rachel raised her hands. "Why is the idea changing our whole blueprint?"

"Excuse me?" Annabeth asked.

"Look," she said. "This team worked hard on this blueprint. Even thinking of the materials was hard."

Annabeth's idea seemed okay. Wait...what am I thinking? Shouldn't I oppose? But somewhere inside, I knew I had to stand up for this. The ideas were perfect! The mixtures of minerals...the durability...the new ways...everything seemed perfect.

Perfect.

I have to give Annabeth credit on this. Okay, I may hate her but look! Look at all this hard work! Ahem to Annabeth: at least I am more understanding and at least I give second chances...sort of! I at least considered her idea, unlike her shrugging off my accomplishments. I stared at Annabeth's gleam in her eye. She had that determined face while she was replying to Rachel.

She looks...nice with that gleam...

WHAT ON EARTH AM I TALKING ABOUT? Gleam in the eye? Boy, I am just acting cheesy. I am supposed to HATE HER! Why am I saying things like beauty and eyes gleaming? This is ridiculous. Extremely ridiculous. Unacceptable. I cannot-

"This looks like the basic foundation used every time," Annabeth smiled. "If we try and advance our "secret recipe", this company probably would become a success."

There comes Annabeth's persuading side.

"You know Annabeth, I-," Rachel said, her eyes showing anger.

"ENOUGH!" the manger shouted. The room was silent for a moment. "Annabeth," he said and walked towards her. "This idea was bad from the start. The fact that you are changing everything kills me. I didn't like this from the start. I dreaded you to continue. And now, you're right now ruining everything! What if this experiment doesn't work? What if we have technical problems? What are you going to do Annabeth? Huh? This is all your responsibility! No...it'll soon be my responsibility! And it's all because of this stupid idea that you presented, this stupid idea that I hate so much!"

"Manager-,"

"STOP THIS INSTANT! STOP THIS INSTANT! GIVE ME THOSE BLUEPRINTS," the Manager shouted.

"But-,"

"Team members, give me those blueprints," he shouted. Everybody passed the blueprints towards him.

Once he got the hands on them, he ripped them in half.

Then to fourths.

Then to shreds.

Annabeth's eyes turned teary eyed. All that hard work of copying had turned into nothing for Annabeth.

"Look," the manager said. "All of this is stupid. Give me that copy."

"NO!" Annabeth shouted.

"Give. Me. That. Copy!" the manager shouted. Dude, what's his problem? Why is he being a jerk about things? He's being so rude. I can't stand him. He's being extremely annoying. He-

"STOP!" I shouted. The whole room was silent. Wait...what? Wait...what did I just do? No no no, I did not just bring myself into this matter.

Sadly, I did.

"Peter?" the manger said, squinting while glaring. "What do you want to stand up on? What, protect Annabeth from what? There is nothing more then just getting yourself in trouble mister!"

"Don't sass me," I said. "Don't. Ever. Mess. With. Me."

Wait...what the heck?

"Peter," he said, coming closer. "Do you want to get fired?"

"Try," I said. "I could just simply bring you down with me."

"What?"

"I could consult the CEO of AOJ Inc.," I threatened.

He was silent.

"Annabeth made these copies hard," I said. "Annabeth...you know what? Let's go," I said, grabbing Annabeth's wrist and dragged her out the door.

Once I opened the door I saw Father.

"Hello chairman," Annabeth said.

"What's all this mess?" Father asked.

Thanks Dad.

Just for once.

Thank you so much for being here to look at Annabeth's plans.

 **So, hope you liked it! Please review! This was fairly a long chapter, but I do hope you liked it! Please review and stay tuned on my profile!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey all my fantastic readers! Thank you so much for checking out the last chapter, and also thank you to those who had been staying tuned to my profile! Anyways, I want to thank all my viewers and reviewers who had been so kind to just read a chapter at their own time; it means so much to me! Anyways, without further ado, lets get onto the story!**

 **Annabeth POV:**

Peter grabbed my wrists as I was led up towards the elevator. He grasped my arms tightly. I could feel myself tremble from the incident. I knew it. I knew that James had this sudden hatred towards my ideas. But why? Weren't my ideas good enough? Weren't they amazing? The people were nodding their heads. The people smiled and I grabbed their attentions. I had even persuaded Sabrina, who hates me to death. I, Annabeth Chase, had worked hard enough to make the presentation worthwhile. And then, all of a sudden, he rips the hard copies I had made. All that hard work. You know, sometimes being poor can weigh you down that even going to the UPS and actually begging them and paying them money to make copies was hard work. Especially when they were about to close. And right here, James was mocking me...shouting at me...saying my ideas were all a disaster...

The elevator door opened.

Peter pulled me towards a door that had an arrow pointing upwards. I looked confused as Peter opened the door. Everything was dark inside, and I shivered from the sudden darkness. I felt like the darkness swallowed me, for I didn't know where I was going. I decided to follow Peter, who was walking slowly upwards. I wanted to ask so many questions like 'where I was going' or 'why did he stand up for me'. But I couldn't utter a single world. All I was thinking about was my hard work, and how my presentation I had been look forward to demolished into some kind of crap. I hated it. I hated it to death. Then, I could feel Peter tugging at something and soon a beam of light and gush of cold air had brushed against me. I loved it. It felt so good to just feel the warmth of the summer air. I was rewarded with a refreshing breath and the beautiful light. I closed my eyes until tears fell down. Before Peter could ever see them, I quickly wiped them away.

Then, he let go.

My wrists were cold once the wind had brushed towards it. Peter's hands had been so warm that I shivered a bit. I looked at the beautiful view; the cars...traffic...everything. It felt beautiful. And to be seeing such beauty made me feel heavenly. I became calm. I saw the next building, Division B as I smiled. Same building, but bigger. It looked like a factory. But it was so well designed. The blue windows that reflected like a mirror shined as the sunlight beamed towards it. The flowers below bloomed beautifully as I could hear the sounds of machinery though I was pretty far away from the building.

It felt like magic.

I turned to Peter who was staring at me. Our eyes locked for a moment; his sea-green eyes on mine. Looking at those eyes calmed me for a moment. I guess every time I stared at him, I was angry. Then, his eyes widened and he turned away.

"S-S-Stop staring a-a-at me," he stuttered.

"What do you mean?" I asked. "Weren't you-,"

"Shut up," he said and I smiled. He's that Seaweed Brain as always.

"Peter?" I asked.

"Yeah?" he replied.

"Thank you," I said. "Thank you for...everything..."

"I was only doing that because I was being a good sport," he said. "Look. I am handsome which you obviously couldn't resist. You stared at me because of course, I am handsome..."

Peter is arrogant.

Again.

But somehow, him being arrogant didn't really seem to bother me anymore. I smiled and laughed a bit. I quickly shut my mouth, but a wave of laughter spewed upon me.

"What is so funny?" Peter asked. "At least I am not as ugly as you!"

"What did you just say?" I asked, one of my eyebrows raised.

"Look," Peter said. "No offense, but your clothes are just so tacky. Look at them. Shouldn't you at least apply lip stick? Can't you put your hair down, or at least braid it or something? You're always so classic! You're always like I am the best in just a messy pony-tail that looks as if you hadn't combed for days!"

"Well excuse me Seaweed Brain," I said. "Who's saying they have good sport?"

Peter glared playfully. "Well, at least I have the looks."

"Sure you do," I said and Percy laughed.

"Annabeth!" Walter said and then looked at Peter.

"Walter!" I said and smiled. Walter walked up to me. "Um...hi Peter."

"Hello," I said, and Walter's lips quivered. "The CEO wants to see you Annabeth."

I froze. I am probably going to get in trouble. I'm just a normal co-worker that is going against the manager.

"You too," Walter said, looking up at Peter who nodded.

"Thanks," I said and hugged Walter. "For being a good friend."

Walter was stunned but then hugged me back. I could see through my peripheral vision of Peter rolling his eyes.

"Stop showing PDA and just go," Peter said, glaring at Walter.

"We're not displaying PDA," Walter said pulling away from me. "We're just having a friendly hug. Well, what could I expect when you don't know the definition? Proves to me that you have no friends."

"HEY!" Peter said. "I have Grover and-,"

"Peter...calm down," I said and smiled at Walter. "See you later..."

"Alright," Walter said. "Looks like you guys are going to have a _long_ talk with the CEO and James. I've never seen him this angry but seriously Annabeth, remember what I told you?"

"Right," I whispered. James hates new ideas. He's always to the basics. I should remain calm and strong. Exactly how Dad once told me...

"Come on," Peter said, and walked down the stairs. I walked down as well and he led me directly out towards a door on the far right at the far end of the wall. We saw a secretary on a desk and she smiled.

"Peter Johnson and Annabeth Chase, please go inside the Chairman's office..."

I trembled a bit, and together we stepped inside.

 **Percy POV:**

"Annabeth Chase," Father said, walking towards her. "I've seen your idea..."

"Y-Y-Yes," Annabeth stuttered. I could see her beginning to break down into a nervous wreck.

"And I wanted _you_ to explain to me about this blueprint," Father said.

"Um...okay," Annabeth said and grabbed the blueprint. She then held it up. "As you could see, I had looked through the blueprint..."

And while Annabeth explaining, I could see James pouting like a little kid.

I raised my eyebrows.

He glared.

I smirked.

He cracked his knuckles.

I gave him a death glare while smiling.

He looked as if he could kill me.

I shrugged.

He was about to mutter a word.

I turned away.

Predicted: he is angry.

"So that was my idea. I had read and researched about the customer we were going to provide for, and I knew that if we make the roof a blast, they would probably want more arrangement from us. I thought it quite attractive, and when I sketched it out on this blueprint, it looks perfect. As they said, the color we are going to paint the ceiling is going to be yellow, and so they'd probably like something that makes it look warm loving...and somehow I could see that the whole interior design from the blueprint is supposed to be somehow cozy. In order to make the cozy look, we should add the curves towards the edges of the window. And for the materials to sustain the roof should also be necessary, because they requested for a new roof. I believe if we prepare a mixture of minerals for example...maybe wood, bricks, iron, and even stones. Those are very strong kinds of materials that we could bunch up together. And maybe...ah! I got an idea! For our other customers, they requested a durable but very fancy wall! What if we contact the customers and ask them if we could make a brick wall to make it look nice? We could arrange the bricks..."

And while she was talking, I could see Annabeth's eyes gleaming and Father nodding his head, staring at Annabeth with such focus. I just looked at Annabeth, and how she was so determined to please her customers. She seemed to have a real dream. Maybe I was wrong. Maybe she didn't come here for money. Maybe...maybe she might've came here to find a dream. Maybe her life is hard, and the fact that she's trying her best to actually plan all this out...incredible.

I guess seeing Annabeth in this perspective doesn't look that bad.

But still. I hate her to death. I hate her so much. She could be so arrogant and a pain in the butt.

But for now...I guess I am okay dealing with her for at least a moment.

 **Annabeth POV:**

"Interesting," the CEO said, staring at me. "It is so interesting to always see one person so caught up into architecture. I am truly amazed by your wonderful talent. I am quite intrigued by the fact that you already made adjustments to six blueprints today. I was going to discuss about the matter with Perter...I meant Peter as well as James, but you, Annabeth Chase, had made me this excited to begin construction."

I blushed.

"Your talent is extremely amazing," the CEO continued. "I really do admire your whole blueprint. And you are right. The basics that we have should be upgraded. We shouldn't stick to our secret recipe forever. Before anybody can spot the true secret, we need an upgrade."

"Exactly," I smiled. "I thought that this idea would be perfect. Because right here, the coding explains that the color is going to be bright yellow on the ceiling, and that they want a nice window perched on top so sunlight could beam through. And if not, we should add a curtain or something to block the light...I don't know...just a suggestion..."

"I like it Annabeth," the CEO said.

"Thank you," I smiled as Peter came close to me.

"So...what do we have here," Peter said, as his hand brushed against mine. I blushed as the CEO was talking to Peter.

"That's the color. We don't color code it because the coding already tells us," the CEO explained.

"I knew that," Peter said, smiling. The CEO was smiling too. Somehow, their smiles seemed so different but such the same. The CEO's smile was small but so happy that it was so pure though very sophisticated. Peter's smile was wide and his eyes gleamed and his lips just stood out. And the similarity both possessed was the purity...the smile that seemed so pure. I blushed a bit when Peter stared at me.

"Checking me-,"

"Shut up!" I said and the CEO laughed.

"Yes Peter," the CEO laughed. "She was never checking you out. Please be quiet."

Peter glared as both the CEO and I laughed.

"Chairman, is there anything I could do?" James asked. I looked away, breathing heavily as the CEO adverted his attention to him.

"Yes," the CEO said and looked at Peter and I.

"What is it Chairman?" James said.

"I want you to formally apologize to Miss. Annabeth Chase."

James froze.

"But-,"

"And I would also like to inform you that her idea will be accepted and carried onto the next level..."

"Chairman-,"

"I don't care anymore," the CEO cut off. "I would like you to formally apologize as well as know that her idea will be accepted."

"Annabeth," James said. "I am very sorry for hurting you and dejecting your idea."

I smiled softly. "It's alright."

"Now, you may leave and properly do your job," the CEO said and James scurried away. Then he smiled.

"Annabeth...do you feel much better?" he asked.

"Yes," I breathed heavily. "Thank you."

Peter smiled and smirked at the CEO. "Anything else?"

"Nothing much..." the CEO said and faced me. "Wow...I can't believe it is already the end of work time! Nice working with you Annabeth Chase," he said, sticking his hand out. I shook his hand, feeling such a proud feeling that my idea, in the end, got accepted. _I am a true architect,_ I thought to myself. _I could make a difference. I am Dad's child. I, Annabeth Chase, will make Dad happy._

 _"DADDY!" I shouted as Dad ran towards me. I gave him a sloppy kiss and he held me close into his arms, twirling me around._

 _"Came here to explore?" he asked._

 _"Of course," I said. "And also to help Daddy!"_

 _"That's my girl," he said and kissed my cheeks. "Oh, guess what?"_

 _"Yeah?" I asked and Dad smiled._

 _"I GOT MY PAY CHECK!" Dad said and I leaped up and down._

 _"Then...could we buy anything in the world?" I asked._

 _"Of course," Dad said. "Anything. We could buy anything with this money. I'll make your proud!"_

"Annabeth...you okay?" I heard Peter say. I realized I was still shaking the CEO's hands and looked at Peter, who's eyes showed a bit concern.

"I'm fine," I said and looked at the CEO. "Thank you CEO..."

"Call me Mr. Jackson," Mr. Jackson said. I smiled and turned to Peter.

"I'll see you tomorrow," I said, smiling and bowed to Mr. Jackson. "Have a wonderful day."

"You too," he said and Peter and I walked out the door.

"What's wrong?" Peter asked.

"What?" I asked, confused.

"Your eyes," he said. "They were teary eyed..."

"Look, why do you care?" I spat. Peter glared.

"I SAID I DON'T CARE A SINGLE THING ABOUT YOU!" he shouted and ran off. I ran towards him laughing as he began laughing too. Then, he realized how nice he was being to me and turned away.

"Oh come on," I said to Peter. "Don't let things get to you..."

"I'm not," Peter said. "I'm just-,"

"Being nice and thinking the world is turning upside down because of your actions," I smirked.

"NO!" Peter said and I smiled.

"Then, the elevator door opened as we both stepped inside. We pressed the floor to the lobby and for a moment everything was silent. Then the elevator door opened and more people had entered. I got squished next to Peter and finally the elevator door opened. Peter and I stepped out as well as the rest till I looked at him.

"Oh no," I said.

"What?" Peter asked.

"We have to go up again," I said.

"Why?" he asked.

"Our work bags!" I shouted and we headed towards the elevator and finally pressed the up button. We entered in as we rose up towards Floor No. 3. I finally went inside and grabbed my work bag. Peter grabbed his suitcase and finally I smiled.

"You know Peter," I said and looked at him. "I just...wanted to thank you..."

"For what?" Peter said while looking at his desk and stuffing his papers inside his suitcase.

"For standing up for me though you hate me, you know what I mean?" I asked.

"Oh, that's nothing," Peter said. "I blow up when I get frustrated."

"Of course Seaweed Brain," I said.

"Stop calling me that!" he said and I laughed.

"Whatever," I said.

"YOU'RE SUCH AN ARROGANT WISE...wait..."

"What?" I said, one of my eyebrows getting up.

"Wise Girl," he said. "Perfect nick name."

"Oh please," I said, laughing. "Just found a perfect nickname for me?"

"Yep," Peter said and I smiled.

"Well, at least my nickname is better. I'm wise. I am a Wise GIRL! And you're that Seaweed Brain..."

"Shut up," Peter said, this time smiling.

"Well...I got to go," I said and waved at Peter. "See you tomorrow!"

"Okay," Peter said, and together we walked out the door.

Wise Girl.

Huh.

That nickname doesn't sound so bad, coming out from Peter.

I soon greeted Peter good-bye and walked inside the bus. Mr. Pam smiled and gave me a friendly smile. I smiled and sat down. I looked out towards the window, thinking how lucky I was. My ideas got accepted! My ideas became a model towards AOJ Inc.! Then, I thought of the CEO. How kind is Mr. Jackson who accepted my ideas. And then his smile...gosh, why is Peter's ideas so similar? I looked out the window till something popped into my head.

 _"Look," Peter said. "No offense, but your clothes are just so tacky. Look at them. Shouldn't you at least apply lip stick? Can't you put your hair down, or at least braid it or something? You're always so classic! You're always like I am the best in just a messy pony-tail that looks as if you hadn't combed for days!"_

Ignore ignore IGNORE!

Tacky clothes...gosh, he's making me feel so bad!

"Mr. Pam?" I asked. "Does my hair look tacky?"

"No," Mr. Pam said and looked at me concerned through the rear mirror. "Why darlin'?"

"Just asking," I said and looked out the window.

My reflection reflected towards the window as I took off my rubber band off my hair. The blonde curls fell down and landed on my shoulders as I looked at myself.

"Not bad," I whispered and smiled. "Should I..."

No. I won't change my look suddenly towards work. This is a little uncomfortable. No no no...I am not going to fall for Peter's words.

NO!

 **Liked it? Tell me with a review! Thanks and please review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi all my great readers! So, thank you for your endless support; I don't know what I could do without you guys! I really really do thank you guys for everything; please review! Now, a important message is going to be said right now. It is also posted in my profile so incase you are wondering what is happening, my profile is updated with this news in Wacky News so go check that out. Please stay tuned to my profile. Anyways, I am going on a trip in a favorite rocket ship flying through the sky, little Einstein! Okay, just joking, but I am going on a trip to camp and I am really not available at the times of July 18th all the way to July 24th. I might update at July 25th or July 26th. I know I won't be updating for a week, but I hope you understand! I am fairly excited for this trip though the one thing I am SO bummed about is the fact I cannot write! But I will update a lot so don't worry. Anyways, let's get on to the 9th chapter of It's Her, Why Her?!**

 ***Oh, and by the way, I've gotten some dedications down below! Read them! ;)**

 **Percy POV:**

"Percy," Father said, smiling at me. "I am so glad you found a friend."

"You mean-," I was going to blurt out Sabrina and Rachel but got interrupted.

"Annabeth? Yes, that is who I mean. I really think that you two would make a very good team. She is quite smart," Father said.

"Oh please," I said, stuffing a waffle in my mouth once the plate was in front of me. "She's arrogant and..."

He glared at me.

"Nice! Yeah...she and I could make a very good team..." I lied which Father's face softened.

"She seems like a nice girl," Father said as the orange juice was passed by Travis.

"Look," I said. "She may seem so nice in the outside, but she's definitely a devil..."

He glared again.

"Which I was just joking about," I said coughing. Father raised his eye brows as I gave a small grin.

"Percy," Father said, chewing the last bit of waffles in his mouth. "I want to thank you for just working and agreeing to all of this..."

"No problem," I said. "I got to go to work. See you Father!"

"Okay," he said and with my suitcase, I walked inside of my park driving out of the Jackson property. I finally parked my car on a shady side of the parking lot.

"Yes," I muttered and took out my suitcase getting out. I locked my car with my keys and finally went inside.

"Got to get some coffee," I said. "All forgot about drinking coffee in the morning..."

I walked towards the coffee vending machine until I saw Walter who ordered two coffees.

"Hey," I said.

"Hi," Walter said.

"So...when does Annabeth usually arrive at work?" I asked. Wait...why would I ask that question? What the...

"Somewhere about now," he said. "I got to go. See you at the office!"

"Okay," I said and ordered a cappuccino. I decided to go up towards the office and start work first. I entered the elevator and soon the door closed shut.

Somehow...I felt something was missing.

Maybe it was Annabeth's shouting or something. I was the only one in the elevator, and I seemed a little lonely. There was a moment of silence till I reached Floor 3, where I sat on my desk and began working on the blueprints I was going to study.

"Annabeth's idea is accepted," I said. "Huh. Funny, but she deserves that..."

"Thanks Walter," I heard Annabeth's voice say.

"No problem," Walter replied and I looked at Annabeth.

Woah.

Woah woah woah.

Let me just get this straight.

Is my eyes actually showing me Annabeth?

Annabeth sat down her seat, looking at me. I was stunned. I blinked a few times, looking at Annabeth. Her hair was down. She wore a sky blue buttoned up shirt with white skinny jeans. She wore blue sneakers but woah...she looked kind of...pretty. Don't get me wrong! I was just saying she didn't look that bad. Yeah. That's the correct wording. She didn't look that bad. Her eyes stood out and I saw her wear a light coating if redish-pink lipstick.

"What?" she asked, staring at me. "Checking me out?" she joked.

"NO!" I said. "I'm not. I'm just surprised how ugly you still look even though you tried to doll yourself up."

Annabeth turned to her work, blushing.

"Whatever," she muttered. She began working on the blueprints, taking notes.

I stared at her.

Those blonde curls perfectly matched her grey eyes. While she was working, she looked as if she had a purpose to be here. It wasn't like she was just that kind of person that would basically stay here for money. She seems to be an architect that is so motivated and is so compassionate. And since she did doll herself up, she doesn't look so bad. I stared at her and quickly shook my head. _No Percy, no. Just because she dolled herself up...you said that you thought she didn't look bad! But that didn't mean she looked pretty either! STOP PERCY! CONCENTRATE. Concentrate and stop thinking about that brat!_ I said to myself and started looking at the blueprints.

I shook my head one more time, taking a quick glance at Annabeth.

No no no.

No.

I AM NOT GOING TO STARE AT HER.

No.

No.

No.

 **Annabeth POV:**

I concentrated on my blueprints, working on making the finishing touches. Then, I took a quick glance at Peter who was shaking his head constantly.

"Peter, you alright?" I asked.

He looked up and his eyes widened. "Of course I am! Why wouldn't I not be?"

"You keep shaking your head," I said, smiling.

"Well, that's because this blueprint is hard..." he said.

"Want me to help?" I asked.

"I could do this on my own!" he said stubbornly.

"If you don't know a single thing," I said. "You're just going to waste your time trying to crack the code until you just crack it a bit, which takes such a long time. Come on..."

"No thanks," Peter said and went back into his work. I let out a small smile to myself and went back to work.

"So," I heard James voice say. "Today we are up to a very important project."

The whole team looked up.

"This is a very, very, very important task that this company has been assigned for," James continued. "However, we must plan a blueprint and also go to Division B to find the materials needed for this task. We are going to construct a ball room for Mr. Foyer, a former architect minister who is trusting us on building such a lovely and attractive ball room. So, I would like to inform you to please call your family or friends that we are going to stay overnight."

"Again?" Rachel complained. "I had an important reunion with my college roommate today! This is her only time she could be here! And now, we have to stay overnight?"

"Rachel, you could be excused then," James said. "However you have to work until..."

"I have to leave at 5:45," she said. I'll start packing up at 5:30," Rachel said.

"Very well," James replied. "Is there anyone else that needs to leave work early?"

"Me," a man said. Weirdly, I hadn't really known the men co-workers. I want to meet them soon...

"Okay John," James said. "What time?"

"I need to be at my appointment at 5," he said. "It's my wedding anniversary with my wife."

"Ooh," the team teased and he blushed.

"Well, then you may leave. Anyone else?"

No one raised their hands.

"Alright! So, this is an overnight working hour! I am so sorry that you have to stay overnight, but this was part of the contract given to work here. We will be actually driving out right now towards Mr. Foyer's property where we had rented a house. This is a business trip."

"Good," Sabrina said. "I thought we were going to sleep here!"

"No," James said. "We won't be that cruel. I am going to give all of you besides John and Rachel a chance to drive to their houses and actually pack up the supplies such as toiletries, clothes, and you know...the usual things you would pack up. Inform your family or friends that you will be gone. We will work in this office for a while but then we are going to all take a drive! So, since you have your cars, you could drive on your own. You guys probably have your navigation system in your phone or just any sort of device so just make sure to drive towards the location written on the board right now," James said, walking up the board and wrote the location. _Mr. Foyer's Property-Mapasa Ave._ was written with a purple Expo marker.

"By any chance," James said after writing the location. "Does anybody have trouble with transportation?"

I raised my hands, and blushed when I was the only one.

"Is there anyone who could help-,"

"I could," Peter said quickly, cutting off James.

"Very well," he smiled. Walter looked at me because he raised his hands as well before Peter actually broke through. "You could transport Annabeth to Mr. Foyer's property..."

"Okay," he said.

"Anyways," James said. "I am going to tell you the plan. I want everybody's attention to look up at me, for this message was directed from the Chairman himself. So, we are going to work in this office until lunch time. Half of you are going to be with me to plan about the blueprint, and the others will go with Annabeth Chase and get led into Division B. You are going to see the construction materials and Annabeth herself will lead the group.

"Me?" I asked.

"Yes," James said, smiling. But I could see through that. I decided to not trust James last night, exactly like Malcom and Mom told me. And I finally realized those smiles showed jealousy...and possibly hatred. I smiled as well, and finally he looked at the team.

"So," James said. "At the end we are going to all approve on each other's work. The CEO personally requested the group to switch at the end, looking at the materials and with a post-it, write the pros and cons of their accomplishments. Suggestions are also included..."

"Okay," Peter said. "Now seriously, just tell us the groups."'

"Okay," James said, glaring at Peter. "So the group I am going to have is Walter, John, Sophie, Dara, Roman, and Oliver is going to work with me. The rest: Razelle, Rachel, Sabrina, Kevin, Peter, and Wesley are going to collaborate with her. So good luck!"

"Okay!" Razelle squealed and I smiled. Once she looked at me smiling at her she turned away.

"So," James said. "Follow Annabeth's instructions. Wear the helmets given to you. Be careful, because construction is happening inside there! Especially..." he paused. "The blueprint project is so far having a positive affect...anyways, just go!"

"Alright," I said once everybody grouped around me. "So, today we are going to work on the materials! So, let me go ask the manager what materials should be used..."

I walked towards James who looked at me.

"So, you're going to lead half of the team," James said.

"Yes," I said. "I have a question."

"What?" James coldly said.

"What materials should be used?" I asked.

"Well," James said. "I thought you were smart enough to know what materials should already be used."

"But I don't know how we could find the materials if we don't know the shape of the ballroom-,"

"Take this," James said, gritting his teeth. "This will help you."

I took the folder which made all the requests.

"Thank you," I said.

"That's the copy you know," James bragged. "I've got the original."

"That's quite...amazing," I smiled though I didn't mean it.

"There is a meaning to what I said," James said and came close to my ear. "A copy can't become an original. Remember that."

I knew what he meant. He was basically telling me that I am just a co-worker. I shouldn't go above my limits and try to control the whole team. Because I am...*cough* not the original.

"Whether it is a copy or an original is irrelevant at this point. The purpose of AOJ Inc. is to innovate better ideas rather than stick to the basis. Because in the field of architecture, there is no equation; it's just innovation."

James glared as I smirked and went towards my group.

"Alright," I said. "Today we are going to walk over to Division B and-,"

"Annabeth, get to the point..." Rachel blurted.

"Please do not interrupt," I said and Rachel turned away, breathing heavily.

"Excuse me for the interruption," I apologized. "Now back to where I said, we are going to Division B and see the materials that the customer had specifically requested. Lets head on out!"

And we did.

 **Peter POV:**

We were so busy. Everybody had to testify and write notes about the materials that Annabeth told us to jot down, and we looked through all the products. Annabeth reserved some of the products for later use. We also saw the experiments that Division B was working on. We also saw Annabeth's experiment of mixing materials together to form a durable material. Annabeth helped me plot down the coding which I found very helpful.

Let's just say she helped me tremendously today.

Finally, we discovered the alloy mixture worked so we decided to make 60% of the whole structure to be bricks with a bit of wood, iron, and stone. They crushed the bricks into mini sediments and Annabeth began touching each of the bricks and started discussing with one of the workers about something I couldn't hear.

She looked busy.

Soon, we all had to go back to Building Division A and write post-it notes about the important segments and parts that we were supposed to jot down. We gave many suggestions to the blueprinting and at 4 o' clock, we left.

"Hop on," I said to Annabeth, who with her purse, walked towards my car. I opened the car door for her and she stepped inside. I hopped inside and pressed the ignition keys.

"Great job," I complimented. "You were great that time...leading us and helping me learn..."

"Thanks," she said softly, smiling. I smiled back and then I realized I was smiling at her.

I turned away.

"So," I said, as the engine was on. "Should we drive to your house so you could pack some of your clothes..."

"Okay," Annabeth said. "I'll drive-,"

"Do you even have a license?" I asked, and Annabeth glared.

"Yes Peter," she said. "I do."

"Right," I said. "But still. Just tell me where to go."

"Fine," she said and I started driving forward.

"You turn left," she said and I turned left. "Then you keep on going farther and farther and farther till you see this huge skyscraper building. You turn right and you reach towards the residents area where I live..."

"Okay," I said, following her instructions. For a moment everything was silent until she looked at me.

"Thank you," she said, touching my hand that was resting on the cup holders. "Thanks for driving me all the way from here."

My breath hitched. I don't know why. But I felt a million sparks fly pass me. I've _never_ ever felt this way. Woah...is she a witch?

"I'm not a witch," Annabeth laughed and I could already feel my cheeks flush red as heat rose upon me. Seriously? I blurted that out?

"You are to me," I covered. Good Percy. Good think you hadn't actually blurted something stupid. Nice. That is the way to treat her. Nothing else.

"Gosh, you're so rude!" Annabeth said and I smirked.

"You should know me by now," I said. "Besides, I am not rude, but you're an exception. You know I hate you."

"Of course Seaweed Brain," Annabeth muttered. "Peter Johnson is that idiot who loves to be rude and differentiate other people! Go Peter!" she said sarcastically and I glared at her.

"Wise Girl, I am not always rude!" I said. I turned left and soon saw a residential area.

"You are," Annabeth said and soon realized we were close to her house. She pointed left then right till I saw an old house that seemed to look broken down. I stared at her, who smiled faintly with her face flushed red.

"This is our house," she said softly and I was about to retort, 'This is so shabby!' but with Annabeth's expression I decided not to even joke about her house. She opened the door to the car and stepped out.

"I'll be right back," she smiled and she ran towards her house where I was waiting down on the car. I saw two little boys that looked somehow the exact age hugging Annabeth and finally she disappeared towards her house.

I waited 10 minutes long.

Finally she came out with a worn down luggage and smiled at me.

"I'm here," she said when I pulled down the car window. "Are we going to go to your house?"

"Umm..." I said, knowing if I did go to our house my cover would already be blown. "I will...let's just...um..."

"Peter...you okay?" Annabeth asked.

"Yeah," I said. "I just...I'll call my secretary to send my luggage. We're supposed to arrive at 4:30 so yeah...why don't we just go?"

"Okay," Annabeth said. "Sorry if you couldn't-,"

"IT IS MY PLEASURE!" I shouted, knowing that it really was. I don't want to risk my cover.

"Alright," she said and I put in the address in the navigation system in my phone.

"It's going to be a 20 minute drive," I said. "Fasten your seatbelts and lets go!"

"Okay," Annabeth said and fastened her seatbelt. "I'm ready."

And together, we drove to Mr. Foyer's property.

 **Hey everybody! Did you like it? I do hope so! So, the next chapter is going to be so fun; I am sorry for the one day no update thing...but anyways, I would like to dedicate the following so check to see if your name is here:**

 **darkchocolate23: Thank you so much for supporting my previous stories as this one! It means so much to me; thank you!**

 **poseidonera333: Hey BFF! Thank you so much for reading my stories and supporting them all the way! You're the best!**

 **xoQueenieAox: Oh my...thank you so much for being such a grand supporter! You're so sweet; thanks bro (inside joke...lol!).**

 **Someone the World Forgot: Thank you so much for supporting me! Your stories are amazing; SELECTION FANS FOREVER!**

 **iluvboooks: Thanks sis for supporting me all the way! Though you're annoying, I want to say thank you and your stories are the best! People, read them! So good...**

 **C7utch: Thank you so much for supporting my story! I want to thank you for just being so sweet and sincere; thanks!**

 **Hunger games fan2002: Thank you so much for supporting my story! You're so sweet and I just love to read your reviews! Thank you.**

 **Guest: Thank you so much! It means so much to me that you want a new update; I will be updating often except for the following days I had said above on my mini Author's Note!**

 **Guest: I am not sure if you're the same 'Guest' as the other one, but thank you so much! Tell me if you're the same or not; I'm not sure; anyways, thank you!**

 **LucytheCrazyUnicorn: You've been supporting me all the way; thank you!**

 **pipergrace983: Thank you for supporting my story!**

 **So those were the dedications; thank you so much! Anyways, please review and tell me if you liked this chapter! Thanks, and I may not update at Sundays...but I'll try! Anyways, please review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey all my gorgeous readers! So, I just realized that for people that are first readers to my story which is this,** **I wanted to notify about my profile thing that I do. More information will be in the bottom so remember to read that because it is super important!** **Anyways, thank you so much for people that has supported my chapter! This chapter was so fun to write and I hope you feel the same way that I feel towards this chapter! What else...oh, and please review!** **Remember to check below because there are some important information!**

 **Oh, and YAY! This is our first two digit chapter that we had accomplished! I thank you all for sticking with me on this story!**

 **And a warning: THIS IS GOING TO BE A LONG CHAPTER! Now, without further ado, lets get onto the story!**

 **Annabeth POV:**

"This is beautiful," I whispered. Mr. Foyer's property was absolutely gorgeous. There was a wonderful scenery looking like a meadow which was actually grass. Flowers blossomed everywhere and the house looked so cozy. I envied how rich they must've been to buy such house. I can't even afford half as much. But once I become an architect, I am going to make sure that I am going to construct a better house and be so filthy rich and prove to Peter that I have a dream and that I will be rich and-

"Beautiful, isn't it?" Peter said and I looked at him.

"Yeah," I said. "It's really beautiful. I love the view so much. But should we ask where they are-,"

"I know where they are," Peter said. "I just stopped by to show you the view here. It looked pretty," Peter said.

"Thanks," I said. "Those roses look so beautiful..." I pointed out. The white, red, and pink roses bloomed beautifully and let out a sweet scent.

"Yeah," Peter said. "I think we got to go..."

"Of course," I said and stepped inside the car. He drove slowly and I soon saw a speed limit sign of only 25 miles per hour. Slow. But seriously, a residential property has a speed limit. Organized...I like it.

"Here we are," Peter said and parked the car where many were.

"Yay," I said and hopped out of the car. Peter opened the trunk and I took out my luggage. I breathed in the oak wood and rose scent which seemed so nice. I rolled my suitcase inside where everybody was talking and chatting. I saw Walter who immediately rushed towards me.

"You took so long!" Walter said. "I'm glad you're here though."

"We were a little late because we were looking at the view together," I replied. Peter smirked.

"She probably enjoyed being with me in the record," Peter said. My cheeks flushed red and I turned to Peter.

"I did not! I was just glad that you showed me the view!" I retorted and took my luggage. "Where do we go Walter?"

"Here," Walter said, leading me into this huge room with bunk beds.

"The team is going to use this bedroom. We're going to stay awake for a long time but of course we'll be sleeping. You're assigned here," Walter said and patted the bottom bunk. "The team just discussed that we are going to go to bed at one. Are you fine with that?"

"Of course," I said, smiling.

"Alright. Anyways...below the bed is where you could put your luggage. Peter?"

"YEAH?" Peter shouted. He was in the other room.

"COME! I'M GOING TO SHOW YOU WERE YOU ARE ASSIGNED!" Walter said. Peter walked inside and crossed his arms. "Where?"

"Across Annabeth," he said. The men's bunk is on one side; the women's on the other."

"Why can't we have our separate-,"

"We paid for this room as well as the office," Walter said. "It is expensive. It is much cheaper if we rent one huge room then renting different sets of room. Besides, it is protecting. If a burgler comes in, we could instantly wake up and SMACK them!"

I laughed. Peter looked unsatisfied.

"Well," Peter said, crossing his arms. "I seriously do not know why I am stuck with Annabeth always!"

"What do you mean?" I glared.

"Look," Peter said. "Our desks in our office is across from each other...we're across from each other...and I have to look at your FACE! Your FACE is the problem Annabeth. You're annoying, and I probably would get nightmares by just staring at you."

"Rude," I said. "Really rude."

"Whatever," Peter said. "What, is that the only things we rented? Why not a nice...I don't know...restroom?"

"Yeah. We rented three restrooms that are so big," Walter said. "We've got a 10 minute time limit before we are supposed to leave the restroom so others can use it quickly. Anyways, you should pack up."

And he left the room.

"You don't need to be so rude," I muttered.

"Whatever," Peter said.

"Well, whatever that is, you shouldn't be that GAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" I screamed. A spider was crawling towards me and I started to fall backwards. Peter caught me and I still backed away, trying to run from the spider.

"Get it away!" I screamed. "Get it away!"

"Annabeth, calm down-,"

"Get it away!" I repeated, and started to back away.

"WOAH!" Peter shouted and we both stumbled and fell down on Peter's bed. My head rested on Peter's shoulders and for a moment I closed my eyes. I felt a bit protected from this embrace. I didn't care the crap who was holding me close. I just needed reassurance that the spider would be killed.

Then, when I opened my eyes, I looked at Peter who was staring at me directly.

"Umm..." I said, knowing it was getting awkward but realized I made Peter fall with me. "I'm...very sorry..."

"It's...it's alright," Peter said softly. "But I seriously didn't know you were scared of spiders."

"Well, I am!" I said and I felt him put a strand of hair out of my face and under my ear. I blushed, somehow feeling a millions sparks fly pass us. Weird. Our eyes locked for a moment; sea-green to grey. Finally, I realized how awkward the situation is because we hate each other, and it took the urge for me to break eye contact with Peter.

"Umm..." I said. "I think..."

"Yeah we should..."

"I think so too..."

"Umm..."

And we both sat up and looked away.

"Umm...let's forget about this," I said.

"Yeah," Peter said. Then his face regained into his usual self.

"I can't believe you're scared of SPIDERS!" Peter said, sticking out his tongue.

"Shut up!" I said, and with his pillow I smacked him.

"HEY!" he said and I stuck out my tongue.

"I need to go pack up," I said, and slowly retreated to my bunk bed, blushing tremendously.

"Mr. Johnson," the door opened and out appeared a frizzy haired man with a suit on. He was holding a brief case. "Here is your clothes and everything else you need."

"Thank you Grover," Peter nodded politely and Grover seemed to have a terrified look.

"Yes," he said, bowing. "I will be leaving then..."

And he left.

"Let's...go..." Peter said. I nodded and together we walked in the hallways where everybody began to set up their work materials. Walter handed both of us a packet and we began to study closely at them. There was a huge desk and there was a blue tape that split the property for our space.

I sat down.

Looking at the blueprints, I began to jot down notes and I began to chart the codes and organize them. I was working until Walter tapped my shoulder.

"Hey," he said. "Look...I kind of need help on this blueprint..."

"Of course," I said. "Want to work on that back table over there?"

"Yes please," Walter grinned and we headed off by the nearby table.

"I don't get this," Walter said.

"I could help you with that," James said, some sort of jealousy gleaming in his eye.

"But didn't you reject when I-,"

"Clearly this looks easy," James said and started looking at the blueprint carefully. "I guess the two colors mean half side is green...and the other is blue. How wacky is that?"

James chuckled, but he was the only one.

"Actually," I said. "If the two numbers are together, they are telling us that we are going to mix the colors. My blueprint has a dash line but yours doesn't. It must've been a printing error."

James growled and looked at me with devious eyes. "Annabeth Chase...I wish you not to replace the manager."

"I am not," I said, smirking. "It's only you who is interpreting it that way."

"Annabeth!"

"What?" I asked calmly. His face turned red and he finally decided to let it go.

"Whatever," he muttered and sat back on his desk. I began to point at more of the codes and Walter began to nod.

"So about..."

"Peter, oh my gosh, your eyes are just so beautiful..."

"Aren't they dazzling?" I heard another squeal.

"Ladies," I heard Peter smile. "You've got my attention."

And then I heard squeals.

"Umm..." I said. "Sorry...let me get back to the lesson. So, the building-,"

"Your hair is so beautiful for a boy! You're so handsome," Sabrina said, batting her eye lashes.

"Why, thank you," Peter said and all the women giggled. Something boiled in my chest when I heard all their flirtatious giggles. It hit me hard and I shook my head. _They're just being idiots_ , I thought to myself. But part of me as I was teaching Walter wasn't focused.

"You mean the color was blue?" Walter questioned.

"Oh..." I said, and realized the code represented blue.

"Right," I said and soon decided to ignore Peter. I pulled the chair closer to the desk as Walter pushed his chair closer to me. He smiled and I smiled back.

"I'm ready," he grinned.

"Yes you are," I smiled, and together we worked and discussed more about the blueprints with no distractions.

 **Percy POV:**

Look at those two huddling close together, working on those stupid blueprints. You know, she looks as if she's full of comfort with Walter but I bet her being next to me will make that smile come right off her face.

"Shut up Walter," I heard Annabeth laugh.

"What?" Walter said and Annabeth playfully slapped his shoulders.

They laughed once more and finally began looking at the blueprints, huddling close and-

"Peter, before we go to bed, you want to go on a walk?" Sabrina asked.

I was silent.

I looked at Sabrina, who batted her eye lashes. I stared at Annabeth who stopped for a moment but then continued.

She...continued.

SHE CONTINUED!

I felt a pang of frustration. Why couldn't she just stare at me? Wouldn't I be the one to just breeze it out and basically deny? I wanted to deny...and I guess she's the first. But really! Couldn't she just show more care?

Wait...

I think I'm the problem.

Why am I trying to grab her attention?

It's up to my choice whether or not I could decline! I stared at Sabrina who began to look at me with full attention.

"Umm..." I said. "Well...if you insist...I will."

Annabeth stopped for a minute as I grinned behind her back. Yep. This is all payback Annabeth _dear_. I _love_ making Annabeth uncomfortable.

"Really? Alright," she blushed. "After working...meet me outside at 1:15. We'll take just a stroll out."

"Of course," I smirked and once she went away, she squealed.

Boom.

I just beat cha' Chase!

 **Annabeth POV:**

We worked and soon I began to get sleepy for just a bit. Looking at the blueprints and making small edits as I posted post-it notes on the blueprints for important key points, I felt my eyes close shut for a minute. _Just a minute Annabeth. Your team is working and you can't sleep first! That is just...rude..._ I said to myself. _Just a minute. Just a-_

My head bobbed up as I realized my head leaned forward. I straightened my shirt and looked at Peter who had scrunched up hair, a mini dark circle, and the two buttons on top of his shirt was unbuttoned. He scratched his hair for a minute and his eyes looked so droopy but determined. I smiled softly and looked away. I shouldn't be staring at Peter. No...this isn't like me. Just don't.

I focused back on my work.

I turned around, seeing Sabrina secretly applying one coat of nail polish on her fingers as John was sleeping on his desk. James hid his eyes with his bangs, but I knew he was already asleep. Walter looked at me; his brown hair messed up as his glasses were disorientated. I smiled and he looked at me. He quickly put his glasses back into place and looked at me.

Our eyes locked for a moment; blue to grey.

I smiled and he smiled too. I made a funny face and he did as well. Walter is a really good friend. I don't know what I could do without him. I realized he seems as the only person who could really understand me when it comes to work.

"Ahem," I heard a familiar but husky voice. I turned to see Peter who looked away and I exactly knew he was the one calling me.

"What?" I asked tiredly, rubbing my eyes.

"Get to work! Gosh, stop making funny faces out of nowhere!" Peter said and turned away, looking at the blueprints. I rolled my eyes and looked at Walter who was smirking. I gave him a questioning look, but he just smiled at me and turned away. I stared at the time. Ten more minutes till we all could go to bed.

Ten more minutes.

 **Percy POV:**

I quickly glanced at Annabeth but I couldn't help but not tear my eyes in her direction. I looked at her, tilting my head. As she was working, she started to close her eyes. Her hair was already tied up into a messy bun (how did she tie it up? like...when?), and one button was unbuttoned. She looked really tired, but I knew she was fighting back from being tired. When she closed her eyes, I was a little disappointed I couldn't see her grey eyes that always sparkled, but her eye-lashes curved up, making her eyes look defined even when it was closed. Her cheeks were a little pink and I could see a small eye-bag already formed below her eye. Her lips were pink but not that ugly, and I had to say, those pink lips were far by the prettiest I had ever seen...no...she's not pretty! They're decent...

Then, I slapped myself.

Literally.

And at the same time, Annabeth groaned a bit and I sneaked a quick glance. Annabeth straightened her shirt and Annabeth looked at my direction.

Thank you fast reflexes.

I looked at my blueprint exactly when Annabeth took a glance at me. _She'd probably be just taking a glance at me. Nothing else._ I thought to myself and started to scold myself for caring.

Why do I care?

She's that annoying idiotic woman that keeps messing around with my feelings! I don't know what she is trying to propose, but Percy isn't liking this at all. I hate it. I hate it how she is making me feel all these kinds of emotions. You know, I never was the first one to stare at any girl in my life! They'd stare at me first! But why was I, the future heir of AOJ Inc., staring at the shabby Annabeth Chase? What is she doing to me? I guess I need to talk about this to Grover when I go home. Definitely not to Father nor Mother. I bet they'd be laughing. Nope. Can't risk that. Just ask Grover random questions about these feelings. I guess my mind would ease from that.

I looked at Annabeth who was making funny faces. I imagined an imaginary line leading to who Annabeth was joking around with.

And it somehow became that blue eyed Walter!

Annoyance struck me out of nowhere. Why is _he_ the one to make funny faces with Annabeth? I hated it so much! I hated it so much I wanted to scream. I stared blankly at them for a moment as if I was just a tourist watching a grand performance that a person performs in the street. Finally, I realized what was happening and my heart started to beat faster. I didn't know why...I guess it was because they were bothering me, and the fact that Annabeth is playing with Walter! Like seriously; does she have a life? I mean it; does Annabeth Chase have a life? I decided to make a very direct way to interrupt their loving embrace of I don't know...FUNNY FACES!

"Ahem," I said and Annabeth immediately looked at me. I turned away quickly but she caught on.

"What?" she asked, staring at me.

"Get to work! Gosh, stop making funny faces out of nowhere!" I said and I returned to my blueprints. Through my peripheral vision, I could see Annabeth rolling her eyes. I rolled my eyes and muttered under my breath, "Ugly." Then I worked.

Then, ten minutes passed.

"Peter," Sabrina whispered in my ear when everybody rose up to the big room. "I'll be ready...just give me-,"

"Five minutes, okay?" I said and she grinned.

"Okay," she said and then with her almond colored eyes, she walked away as her blonde hair swayed.

I breathed heavily as Annabeth bumped into me as she rubbed her eyes.

"Sorry-,"

"Watch it," I muttered and she looked at me with a bit of frustration.

"I hope you have a wonderful date...and a stroll out there...with Sabrina," Annabeth muttered. Then she walked away, her messy bun following along. I breathed heavily. Then, when Annabeth turned the corner, she took off the rubber band and out fell the beautiful curls that I wanted to see again. She disappeared out of sight and I felt like drooling.

Wait...

NO NO NO! Percy Jackson, you better listen! Stop thinking about her! STOP STOP STOP! She means nothing. She's that horrible disgusting poor co-worker! Nothing to drool about...I even have a date...just stop.

Please...just stop.

"Peter!" Sabrina said and gave me a hug. "Let's go."

I forced a smile and together we walked out.

 **Annabeth POV:**

Everybody fell asleep immediately but I couldn't. I tossed and turned, and every part of me couldn't help but think of my stupid and embarrassing actions. Then, I had this full flashback...

 _I was upset. I was upset that Peter was going out on a date with Sabrina. I guess it is because they get to see the wonderful garden out there. Yeah! Maybe it is because they're strolling in such an amazing view, and I am not part of it. It clearly has nothing to do with Peter! Certainly never. I garentee that he being in my life is such a pain in the butt-_

 _I bumped into Peter as I rubbed my eyes._

 _"Sorry," I said._

 _"Watch it," Peter muttered. I looked at him, and something boiled in my chest. Should I congratulate him or something? No...that's just..._

 _My mouth didn't obey._

 _"I hope you have a wonderful date...and a stroll out there...with Sabrina..." I said. Then I turned away and suddenly I just felt the urge to show off my hair. I knew my hair was up and I pulled away the rubber band, releasing the wild curled up hair that fell on my back. I disappeared into the room and immediately plopped on my bed, part of me praying for Peter to notice them._

And I can't sleep.

WHO WANTS TO SHOW OFF THEIR HAIR? Oh my...Peter probably noticed my actions! This is...EMBARRESSING! Gosh, I can't believe I wanted to show of my hair. My _HAIR!_ Who does that? I'm not that flirty girls that always flirts and takes their rubber bands off their hair, showing off their hairs but I just did. I...oh my gosh, I am going to be so embarrassed at the morning. Oh my gosh...I am an IDIOT! Oh man...no no no...this is simply embarrassing...I can't...face...Peter! Please, please, please on the cherry on top let Seaweed Brain be a seaweed brain! Don't let him notice; and please just let him just go away and not notice that! Just make him that idiotic dumb Seaweed Brain!

But his eyes...

The way his eyes looked at those blueprints with full concentration...the way his collar bone exposed a bit from his buttoned up shirt...the way he looked at me sternly...the way I bumped into him and the way for a moment our eyes locked...those sea-green eyes freeze me, making time stop. And I don't know why! I don't know why I am even thinking about him! I don't know why I put my hair down because I got inflicted from his words! But...yeah...maybe it is because women have pride! And I have pride, and I want to not look shabby! So he wasn't the person that changed me! It was me...

It was me...

Those words kept me steady for a minute. I decided to just ignore and shrug off that whole incident; he wouldn't notice, would he? I tossed and turned until I heard the door creak and I could see the sihlouttes of Peter and Sabrina.

"It was really nice walking with you," Sabrina giggled. "I'm tired...I..."

And she collapsed towards Peter, who caught her quickly.

"Lets get you to bed," Peter said and I saw through all of that. Well, Peter is a Seaweed Brain, so of course he couldn't crack the code of all that acting. I heard Peter put Sabrina down, and I could hear Sabrina making these supposedly cute sounds which made me throw up.

"Good night Sabrina," he said, and I could picture the smile he plastered on his face. I felt like puking but decided to just let him figure things by himself.

Then, I closed my eyes, suddenly eased that Peter was right across me. I closed my eyes and the door closed. I started to hear many snoring noises but that didn't bother me. Once you have THREE brothers in the house...it's worse. I felt like chuckling but a wave of sleepiness splashed towards me. I began to drift into darkness...but somewhere comfortable...

 **Percy POV:**

I turned around, picturing Annabeth and her flowing hair. Though I couldn't see well in the dark, the window shined through making it easy to see the women's bunk area. I looked at Annabeth who was sleeping. I smiled and turned away but some part of me wanted to wish her a good night. No...I shouldn't. I'd probably be disturbing. I really shouldn't disturb Wise Girl. She'd probably yell at me or think I am a talking spider...like always. But my mouth couldn't listen, and I said quietly but loud enough for Annabeth to hear, "Good night Wise Girl."

No response. I put the blanket around me and faced towards the wall. Then, I yelped a bit once I heard those four words from the grey-eyed nerd.

"Good night Seaweed Brain."

 **Liked it? I knew it would be long...as notified above but I hope you like it! Truthfully, I finished at Sunday but I felt like ALL OF YOU WERE ASLEEP and so I decided to update the next day so yay! I updated! Anyways, as said above, I wanted to tell you newbies that are a first reader to my story! So, I began this profile organized thingy that require two things: WACKY NEWS and QUESTION BOX.**

 **Wacky News is about all the news that are up for you to read! I have VERY important news to sometimes things that I like that I recommend to you! So go check Wacky News out!**

 **Question Box is when I answer the questions YOU ask. It could be about me or just a question about the story. I answer them, so stay tuned! Even if you didn't ask a question, go check them out because they are important! Every question is important, and some might be the questions you've been thinking about! Go check them out!**

 **So sorry guys for my newbie readers who had been confused when I said: "Stay tuned on my profile!" And just saying, being a newbie ain't bad. I like being the newbie. I love it!**

 **Okay, that was random but anyways...I know this was a REALLY long chapter but hoped you liked it! Review and tell me how you feel about this chapter! Please review! And ;) stay tuned on my profile! REVIEW!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey all my beautiful readers! Thank you all for your endless support and I've gotten news for my HEAL MY SCARS readers! So, I am going to make a sequel; go check out my profile for more information! What else...oh, and this week at Saturday I can't write because I am going to camp as a family! So sorry I can't update for a week...sadly...but I will update soon and don't you worry; I will be updating ASAP once I get the chance! Anyways, please review and look at my profile for more information about the two news I had written!**

 **Annabeth POV:**

I woke up with an annoying sound piercing through my ears. My eyes fluttered open and the first person who greeted me was Peter. I took a peek and saw James banging the pan and a spoon to wake everybody up. I sat up and so did he. I mouthed, "Good morning."

"You too," Peter said and I smiled for a bit. Then we realized our gesture and decided to just look at James.

"So," James said. "Today we are going to arrive back to our company, and so we have to make things pretty quick. Well, we are going to arrive at lunch time and begin work from there, okay?"

"Okay," the team chimed.

"So," James said. "The three restrooms will be used with four people..."

Everybody burst into laughter.

"NO!" James said, laughing too, "What I meant was that you use the restroom for 10 minutes max and the next person comes in...sorry...worded it wrong..."

A few couldn't stop but finally the laughter died down.

"So," James said. "The names I list will right now will gather there toiletries and extra clothing and head off to the restroom in this room," James instructed. "The bunks at the far corner in the window...Walter, Oliver, Dara, and Razelle. Get into line and one of you go inside and wash up!"

They rushed inside.

"The next people are going to use the front door restroom," James said. "Kevin, Sabrina, Wesley, and I are going to use the front door restroom! Don't worry...there is a shower..."

A few laughed as Sabrina rolled her eyes.

"The rest; Annabeth, Peter, Roman, and Sophie are going to use the bathroom on the hallway! Chop chop; let's go! After that, we're making pancakes for breakfast. I brought the materials so chop chop!"

Everybody scurried. I took out my toiletries and my extra clothing and walked towards the hallway where Roman, Sophie, and Peter were already standing. I stood in line as Roman stepped inside, the door locked. I stretched and I smiled.

"Good morning Sophie," I smiled. Sophie gave me a glare but with a small smile, she said, "Good morning Annabelle."

"I'm Annabeth," I said, though inside I was really offended.

"Oh sorry Annabelle I meant...Annabeth," she smiled, but I saw through that. The hallways were silent for a moment till Sophie tripped (What the...there is no place that could trip you in the hallways!) and Peter caught her. She breathed heavily and stared up at Peter, who gave a smile that I bet any girl would fall for.

Of course I didn't.

Or maybe I sort of did...but not fully. His smile seemed so happy that I couldn't resist to smile a bit. I mentally slapped myself for being an idiot and thinking of Peter and soon Sophie was up again.

"Thanks...Peter," she blushed and I rolled my eyes.

"It is my pleasure," Peter smiled and I felt like puking. I just looked at the ceiling and soon Roman came out with a towel on his shoulders and he walked passed us towards the bedroom.

Sophie stepped inside, and locked the door.

The hallway was silent. Peter looked at the left while I looked at the right. Finally when I was going to make a conversation, we both opened our mouths and our eyes widened.

"So..." I said. "Good morning."

"Yeah," Peter said, smiling a bit. "Good morning."

I smiled a bit and our eyes locked for a moment.

"So..." Peter said. "Do I have to drive you back to work?"

"I could just ask Walter," I said politely.

"I could drive for you," Peter said. "It won't hurt."

"Thanks Peter," I said, and then when we looked at each other our face widened.

We turned away.

 _What's wrong with you Annabeth? Why are you smiling and being so polite to Peter? He's a jerk, you know that right? You shouldn't be going and blushing and acting like all those other hypnotized girls that are basically Peter's puppets! Like seriously! Don't stare at him...don't even wish a good night...don't even try to show of your hair...please...none of that. Just stay calm. Don't...even...dare..._

I turned around and the door opened.

"Here you go Peter," she blushed and walked out with her golden hair swaying. Peter let out a sigh and a rush of anger flooded towards me. What's so good about her hair to make him sigh? Well, he's probably that flirting man that I always knew.

Nothing more.

"I'm going inside," Peter said.

"You don't need to tell the world that you're going to shower," I teased and he blushed.

"Whatever," he said and the door closed. I waited for about a few minutes till he came out.

I ducked my head and went inside but my head bumped into his...

Chest...

And...

HE HAS NO SHIRT ON!

I ducked my head and looked away and Peter smirked.

"Why," he teased. "Embarrassed?"

I wanted to punch him but decided not to.

"Annabeth, calm down," Peter said. "I was just going to ask you if I could borrow your shampoo. I left my shampoo at home..."

"Sure," I said and with that he smirked and closed the door. I scratched my hair and felt like screaming.

I saw Peter half naked.

I. Saw. Peter. HALF NAKED!

I SAW PETER HALF NAKED!'

I can't believe I went through all that embarrassing moment! Oh my gosh...so embarrassing...I bet half the girls right now would love to be in my shoes. But I don't. I just wanted to burry my head into a book and get lost into a fairy-tale. I don't want to be that person who is destined to bump into some sworn-enemies chest. It's embarrassing. I felt so embarrassed. GAAAAH! Oh my gosh...that is just...so...embarrassing!

The door opened.

This time Peter was dressed up into a nice dark blue buttoned down shirt with black pants. I looked at him and he smirked.

"Someone was checking me out earlier," he said.

I kicked his ankle and his head bobbed up and I could hear him curse under his breath. He finally faced me.

"What...was...that...FOR!" he said, clenching his teeth as he glared at me.

"That's for saying that I was checking you out," I said equally upset.

"I WAS JUST JOKING!" Peter said.

"Well I didn't think it as a joke!" I retorted. "Now move because I need to wash up!"

"FINE!" Peter shouted.

"YEAH, FINE!" I shouted back and he went out the hallways while I went inside.

 **Percy POV:**

Annabeth soon came out and the men were all preparing the table and pouring the orange juice. I was helping along but when Annabeth came, her eyes widened.

"Guys," she said to the women who was making pancakes. "That's not how you make pan-,"

"Shut up," Sabrina gritted as flour was smeared on her face. "And if you know how to, why don't you make them!"

"Fine," Annabeth said. "I will. And if I make them really good, you and the rest have to apologize for being so rude. And if my pancakes don't taste good, then I will apologize. Deal?"

 **Annabeth POV:**

"Deal," Sabrina muttered and all the girls walked away. I sighed and began to take the thrown aprons. I put an apron on and began to wash the steamy pan and threw away the burnt pancakes that were instead soggy, squished, glumps. Once the pan was washed thoroughly, I began to take a bowl out. Looking at the flour that was wasted rashly, I added a mini cup full of flour. Then, I took two table spoons of sugar and put it in the bowl. I took two teaspoons of baking powder and a teaspoon of salt. I blend it all together, and made a "well" in the center. I poured a cup of milk and poured it in the bowl. Then I stirred. I took out one beaten egg and then stirred it. I soon inserted the egg into the bowl and mixed it together. Then I put two tablespoons of oil. I kept mixing the bowl. After I mixed I took the pan and added lightly some oil, and then poured some of the mix into the pan. Soon I cooked many pancakes which when I ate one, tasted great.

I sighed, and added more pancakes to the pile. I added my secret recipe and finalized the whole pancake making process. Finally I took out the dishes and put two pancakes each. I closed the stove, put water on the pan for it to cool down, and walked towards the table where no one was there. Instead everybody was talking together comfortably on the sofa. I breathed heavily and put all the plates up over there and soon I raised my voice and said, "Breakfast is ready..."

The men rushed, but all the women were glaring while sitting on their seats. I just sat next to Walter, who was taking bites of it.

"Do you like it everybody?" I asked. Walter nodded as James slowly chewed. The rest of the men were pouring their hearts to it while the women were just playing with the food.

"You hadn't event taken a bite of it," I said to Razelle. "Come on, it tastes good-,"

"Don't force me," Razelle said, and I was astonished by her outburst. Razelle was just calm and stuff...I never knew she could be mean like this.

"Sorry," I said and the rest began eating. Sabrina was just eating.

"Is it good?" I asked. Sabrina looked at me, and so did the rest.

"I'm sorry," she muttered. "That I was rude to you."

Yes.

Thanks Mom.

YES! FINALLY! I WON THIS PANCAKE THINGY! YES!

"Umm..." I said, regaining my posture. "You are very welcome..."

And soon we ate all our pancakes and the women did the laundry. I decided to wrap up all my clothing and finally did. Walter came in and smiled.

"Your pancakes were delicious," Walter complimented.

"Thank you," I said and finally everybody came in.

"We'll be leaving soon enough," I said to James. "We might be a little late, but is that okay?"

"Yes," James said. "Let's go team!"

And the rest scurried away.

"Annabeth," Peter said, coming towards my bunk. "Come on!"

"Yeah, I know," I said.

Then, I laughed.

His suitcase looked as if it was going to burst.

"Peter?" I asked.

"Yeah?" he said.

"I think we have to repack your suit-,"

"NO!" Peter said.

"It looks like it is going to burst," I laughed and he blushed.

"Shut up. See? It is not going to-,"

BOOM!

All his clothes burst through the suitcase, literally. I laughed so hard as he blushed and started to stuff in all his clothing in the suitcase.

"No," I said and held his hand. He looked up at me and when I realized that my hand was resting on top of his, I let go.

"So what I meant," I said, blushing. "Was that let's neatly fold all of this," I said.

"Okay," Peter blushed and together we folded his clothes neatly. When I was his underwear I blushed and dropped it. He laughed and picked up his spare underwear, chasing me around the room.

"STOP!" I laughed. I fell on a bed laughing as Peter laughed as well and fell right beside me. We laughed for a minute, staring at the wood and the mattress on top of it and then stared at each other.

"Idiot," I said and flicked his forehead.

"Underwear!" he laughed and started to come closer. I laughed and soon I was running around as he was trying to catch me. Finally he did, but with nothing on his hands. I guess he didn't know that but he head locked me as I struggled and we both fell on the bed. I was on top of him, and we were laughing and then-

"Mr. Johnson, I could get your..." we saw the familiar curly haired man say until he saw both of us.

"Umm..." Peter said, his face flushed.

"I...that was..." I muttered.

We broke free.

"So," Peter said. "Just fold that underwear over there..."

And while Peter was instructing his secretary, I felt like laughing. But I was embarrassed as well, and I just wondered how I was so close to Peter...how I decided to just play around with him and laugh with him...how stupid I was to just embarrass myself...how cowardly was I just to...

But...

It felt kind of nice...

"Thanks Grover," Peter said. "Now Annabeth...shall we..."

"Yeah," I said and stared at Grover who was smiling.

"Have a wonderful day Miss. Annabeth Chase," Grover said.

"How do you-,"

"Your luggage," he said and I smiled.

"Right," I said and then he left. I glared at Peter who burst into laughter. I couldn't help but laugh as well and soon we walked away towards the car.

 **Percy POV:**

It was the end of work, and Annabeth was talking with Walter. Something burned in my chest, but I decided to just leave it be and walk away. I went inside my car and drove away towards my house, where Grover was waiting.

"Hello Mr. Jackson," he said.

"Nice acting over there," I said to Grover. "I am supposedly Mr. Johnson..."

Grover laughed. "Well, that was my duty so..."

"I know it was," I said and went inside.

"Mr. Jackson?" Grover asked and I turned around.

"Yes?" I said as I sat on my usual couch as coffee was served.

"By any chance..." Grover hesitated.

"Yes..." I said, getting a little irritated from his mumbling.

"Did you," he said and put his hands together then formed a heart. "Made out with Miss. Annabeth Chase?"

I felt like punching him.

"NO!" I said and Grover jumped.

"Sorry," he mumbled and I sipped the coffee. Then I remembered what I was going to ask to Grover.

"Grover?" I asked.

"I'm sorry," Grover said quickly. "I'll face the wall as you wish."

"Grover-,"

"I'll go to my girlfriend...though I don't have one..." Grover said quickly.

"GROVER!"

"Yes Mr. Jackson," he said, holding his breath.

"I was going to ask you something," I said. "Sit down."

Grover's mouth turned into a smile and sat down. "Yes Mr. Jackson?"

"So Grover," I said. "What if...so I have this friend who wants my advice because he thinks I am superior..."

"Okay," Grover said smiling. He was about to burst into laughter and with my glare he stopped.

"And...he's like me. He flirts with girls...and, he breaks their hearts in the end."

"Yeah..." Grover said.

"But he told me that his feelings for this girl just is so confusing. I was confused myself, but I decided to tell you Grover because you're really good at handling emotions so here is his feelings..."

"Okay," Grover smiled. "I'm the love expert!"

"You got that right!" I said, and he laughed. "Anyways...what does he feel?"

"Well," I said. "He feels hatred towards this girl...but only at first. Somehow he says that every time this girl is with another person, he feels something boil inside him. He stares at that girl until he realizes what he is doing, and he had even stood up for this person. This person has been such an annoying pest, but soon...soon he started seeing a person that has a dream, not a person who came for money. This person...this person makes him confused. This person makes this man confused because he feels something flutter and he feels as if everything of that weighed down stress has disappeared. The feeling that he had towards this girl makes him go this to that. He is never clear with himself. Sometimes, he just wants to have a poster and make her look as ugly as possible. This girl is unique...and the part he most thinks her attractive is her eyes that gleam when she has an idea. But he also thinks that she is still ugly and really disgusting but as he keeps knowing more about this girl, he seems to feel this passion and he seems to think her more of a person that isn't bad after all..."

"This whole feeling thing is basically ending up as if he likes her," Grover said. "This girl is perfect for him. I bet she'd make your friend very happy."

"Well, he hates her to death but-,"

"He obviously is in love with her," Grover said sternly.

"Well," I said, hiding my emotions with a smile. "Thanks. Now if you excuse me...I'll be going upstairs to my bedroom."

And I dashed up the stairs, reaching towards my bedroom.

I closed the door shut and plopped on my bed. I shook my head, knowing that whatever it is, I am not going to like her.

She is not my type.

She is an ugly weirdo.

She is just a girl that just applied AOJ Inc. for money.

But my mind couldn't function clearly. All I ever thought was her image when she was laughing, which disappeared all those mixed feelings. It just made me feel comfortable. I felt relaxed. And I know I had been disgusting by running around with a spare underwear, but I mainly did that so I could see her reaction. And in the end, I got a reward by her on top of me.

Our eyes met, grey to sea-green. I felt sparks fly by incredibly, and all I could ever think of was the moment in which Annabeth was smiling and laughing as I tried to disgust her.

She looked...good.

Annabeth makes me so confused. She makes me feel sometimes as an idiot. For example: running around with an underwear. But I bet most girls wouldn't consider that as a game, rather than just saying, "Eew, gross Percy! Get that away from me now!" or "Percy, stop being so immature!" But I know this is the most dumb stand out in the world, but she accepted my very...childish side. And I cherish every minute of that time. Though it was embarrassing. I felt this huge overload gone, and just the fact that she bumped into me...her hair though it was just earlier in the morning felt soft and tickled my skin. And...the way she cooked...the way I saw her stir the mix into a really good pancake...the way her hair swayed...the way when we went back to work-

"Mr. Jackson," Grover said. "Here is the shirt. Sorry for the delay of it getting washed; we had so much duties and I just couldn't clean this up!" he said and when I looked I saw Annabeth's shirt.

"Umm...sure," I said and grabbed the shirt. Grover smiled.

"Would you like any more assistance?" Grover asked.

"Well..." I said. "I don't think there is anything else. You may return to your girlfriend...no face the wall...no, just let me ask you one question and you're off..."

"Yes Mr. Jackson?" asked Grover.

"Do you really think...do you really think that my friend likes this girl?"

"I'm positive," Grover said. "Her description seems charming. I bet any man that has a good heart would definitely fall for such a wonderful character as her."

"I see," I said. "Do you think...for the last time...that my friend likes this girl?"

"It's not just 'liking' this girl," Grover said. "Step by step, he is falling for her."

"You may be excused," I said, my voice unsteady.

"Alright," Grover said and closed the door. I ducked under the covers, my heart racing.

It's true.

It really is.

Grover is right...he is so right...

I guess I really am falling for her.

 **Like this chapter? Tell me, tell me, TELL ME! Please review of how you think it is, and yeah! I guess that is it; please review!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey all my fantastic readers! So, please check out my profile in Wacky News as well as Question Box if you hadn't; there isn't much about Question Box but there are two new updates in Wacky News; my trip and my sequel information so go check that out! Also, thank you so much for the people who are supporting me right now; it means so much to me. The fact that you are even taking time to read this just makes me so happy because since I am lengthening this chapter, I am pouring my heart out to this and just you guys supporting me all the way just makes me feel so happy and...thank you so much to all of you; my viewers and my fantastic reviewers! Now, let us get on to the story!**

 *** To Someone the World Forgot: I had read your suggestion and it seems pretty good but actually I tried to make Percy mean truthfully, because Percy is being rude to Annabeth but his feelings just begin to make him restrict, and I use negative words to make Percy try to ignore the fact that Annabeth is pretty but inside he knows she is pretty. So thank you for the suggestion. I just wanted to tell you the plan I was going with so yeah. Thanks though. And I just noticed that typo error; sorry! Anyways, happy reading to you! ;)**

 **Annabeth POV:**

I stepped inside the elevator, really early for work. I decided to go upstairs and put my work bag down on my desk, then go downstairs and then buy coffee for Walter. And so I did, and at the end I went down to the lobby and picked up two frapaacchinos.

I bumped into Peter.

"Hey Annabeth," he smiled and took the cup. "Thanks."

And he sipped the coffee and I glared at him.

"That was for Walter-,"

"I know," he said, smirking. "Just wanted to see your reaction. You seem quite...calm..."

"Shut. Up," I said, gritting my teeth. "Pay for the coffee."

"Chill," Peter said. "Just give this to Walter. I'll buy you coffee."

"Hey-,"

"Just go. Walter is going to come here...saw him park when I went inside. Come on!"

And I ran towards the front lobby where I greeted Walter with coffee. His eyes gleamed and he hugged me.

"Thanks Annabeth," he said and I smiled.

"Your welcome-,"

"ANNABETH!" Peter shouted. "ANNA-,"

"Got to go," I said to Walter, smiling frantically. "He loves to embarrass me. Be right back."

And I ran towards Peter was holding the black, bitter coffee I loved.

"Thanks," I said, and he scratched his head turning away while I was taking a sip.

"Anyways," I said. "The manager said there is going to be great news!"

"I know," Peter said. "He gave me a hint and because I am smart, I cracked the code."

"Surprising," I said and he glared, but this time playfully. Then our eyes widened and we turned away. Peter scratched his back while I looked around.

"So..." Peter said.

"Work hours..."

"Let's go," Peter said and we entered the elevator right across the coffee machine.

"Looks like this is a way to avoid many workers," I joked and Peter nodded.

"So true," Peter said.

"Anyways..." I said. "So..."

There was an awkward silence.

"So...um...how do you do?" Peter asked and I burst into laughter.

"What?" Peter said, obviously confused.

"It's...just..."

"What?" Peter asked.

"The way...oh my gosh...okay, I calmed down," I said. "The way you were acting so formal was hilarious!"

Peter blushed. "Well at least I am not an ugly pig!"

"HEY-,"

 _Ding!_ and the door opened. We stepped to the office sitting down. Peter and I walked together and Walter smiled.

"So," he said. "Are you excited?"

"Yeah," I said. "I am waiting for James's announce-,"

"Team, please get seated right now!" James said happily. "So, today I am going to be discussing about an important matter. So, today is going to be an announcement to all; a week later is the Promotion Party! Each and every one of you are invited! The Promotion party is an annual-,"

"We know what it is," Rachel spat.

"I am talking to the newbies," James retorted. Rachel was silent.

"So, back to where I was," James said. "The Promotion Party is basically a party which AOJ Inc. celebrates one year of hard work. Awards such as the nominees that represented AOJ Inc. as well as a promotion to a few people in every level; The Branch, The Revisers, and us, The Designers. Once we tell a few dedications as well as a speech from the Chairman, we are all going to have a wonderful time. There are snacks and everything is great there. Wear fancy! Oh, and there is a dance so if you want to ask anyone out here to be your promotion dance partner, then you may!"

Everybody cheered.

"Today will be a party that I will pay for," James said. "We're going to go and have some fun. The whole AOJ Inc. is having a little break. Of course we are going towards our duties, but tonight is going to be a special treat."

"WOO!" everybody cheered. I smiled and cheered as well. Everybody was so excited.

"So we're going to eat dinner as well as hang out and have fun. Then, you may peacefully go to home."

We all laughed.

"So," James said. "I am looking forward to see all of you?"

"Alright," Peter said and everybody laughed. I laughed too, and then James wrote an address up the board.

"This address is my house. My wife is going to make us some treats," James gleamed. "Now, let's get back to work. As the blueprints said, we had observed some parts of Mr. Foyer's property...and he wants his ball room with these colors and so I would like the people across from you to look at the blueprint and work together to see any mistakes.

Everybody groaned but somehow I was just speechless. Those sea-green eyes were locked with the grey eyed girl, and I looked at him. Then he turned away and I blushed. I touched the back of my neck and just turned around. _Idiot_ , I muttered to myself. _Why aren't you groaning like the rest? Why are you feeling some feeling that isn't bad? And now as I am searching my feelings...why am I...stupid me...why am I feeling a comfortable and relieved feeling that I am his partner?_ I looked at Peter who was looking at his blueprint. This time he had gelled up hair, and his red lips were moving as if he was mumbling (which he probably would be doing right now...). His sea-green eyes looked intently with full focus on the blueprint and I stared at him. My heart was racing, and all I could ever think about was the fact that this new side of him I just noticed makes me feel butterflies inside my stomach.

That just sounds so stupid.

But it was true. Is there butterflies in my stomach? Why am I just feeling this sort of feeling that makes me feel all jumpy? Well, Peter is the last person on earth that would ever make me feel this way. It probably would be a feeling because I just...

There was no explanation.

He was making me feel this way.

But why am I feeling this feeling? It's creeping me out! I just stared at Peter and decided to just ignore him for a minute. I looked at my blueprint and soon got buried into the world of architecture...

 **Percy POV:**

I started to trace the outlines of the building and suddenly felt this confidence overflood me. Over the few months that has passed, I learned more about the company and the architecture. After knowing Father wanted me to do this task, I decided to take it seriously. And over the time, I had. And now, all I've been really obsessed was...

1\. My looks.

2\. The blueprints and the whole company.

3\. Annabeth Chase.

4\. Taking an eye on Grover to let him notice I have no crush on anyone

5\. Impressing Father

Those were what I've been thinking about mainly. And I hadn't even returned Annabeth's shirt thinking about it. But I have to say keeping that shirt inside my bedside cabinet makes me feel comforted in a way, and after admitting the feelings that I feel...it felt secretive but great. Is she thinking the same way about my shirt? Does she ever feel a rush of butterflies inside her stomach? Sometimes...sometimes that feeling scares me, but with Annabeth at least next to me, I could be rude to her as much as I wanted.

And over the months, I've also thought how immature and stupid I was. She isn't a girl working for money. She is a girl with a dream, and I guess her eyes and hair (they're gorgeous...) are the most characteristics I love about her. And I mentally slapped myself when I realized I was staring at Annabeth who was still working.

I ducked down, scratching my hair fully embarrassed. I buried myself into the blueprints, but thoughts of Annabeth still arose my head. I took a peek at her, who was still working. I smirked and decided to work again.

And so I did.

And soon lunch began and I sat on my usual seat; right behind Annabeth's chair. Annabeth would sit with Walter and James, but ever since Annabeth's friendship with James plummeted, he came to our group. No offense, but he is annoying. I could see why people talk behind their backs about him. He's annoying and rude. And wow! I guess those two words match perfectly!

I stared at Annabeth.

But I mentally slapped myself, knowing that taking a peek at her every day isn't right. _Peter...I get that you had confessed your feelings to yourself...but just stop. Stop it Peter. Stop smiling at her. Just sort of avoid her. Keep a distance. Probably she would stop talking to you by then._

"Hey Peter," Rachel said, sitting down. "I was wondering..."

"Yeah?" I asked and she giggled.

"Perhaps," Rachel said, coming closer. A distant feeling arose from me and I scooted my chair back. Rachel froze, staring at me.

"Okay," she said, moving back to her own original seat. "By any chance..."

"Yes?" I asked, and I could see Annabeth sit down her seat and talk to Walter.

"It is a gorgeous day Walter," Annabeth said.

"I know," Walter smiled.

"Peter?" Rachel said, and she was already close to me. The others were sitting at a different table.

"Rachel?" I asked. "Why are the rest-,"

"Did you hear what I said?" Rachel said, her emerald green eyes piercing through mine.

"Please repeat-,"

"So I was wondering if we could have a date...you know...the promotion party...James said we needed a partner and...I was just wondering..."

"I..." I stuttered. I _never_ declined a woman asking me out. I'd usually flirt back, but somehow once I realized I began to like Annabeth little by little each day, this feeling that I had to be consistent. And...I was...going to ask Annabeth out...

"I'll think about it," I said. I had to use Rachel as the second resort!

"Okay," Rachel smiled and soon we ate lunch together. But as I heard they started talking how ugly I was, and I literally pushed my chair towards Annabeth and I saw her jump in her seat a bit and glared at me. Then she pushed her chair towards me where I was about to squash my sandwich with my fists. I felt I was indirectly flirting and while Rachel was talking to me about latest fashion, we were indirectly playing. I felt my heart beat fast because...Annabeth and I were playing together...and to me, this was a very childish way to flirt. But I just felt like winning and we just had fun all lunch.

And...

She saved me.

At least I didn't need to listen to Rachel who was basically "talking to herself" about fashion.

And as lunch passed, we worked hard and Annabeth and I partnered up. And we worked really heart, and when her hand accidentally touched mine, I felt like staring at her.

Instead, I ruined the moment and kept my cool.

"I guess I have to put hand sanitizer on my hands," I said and Annabeth glared.

"Shut up Jackson," Annabeth muttered.

"Sorry? Could you say that again?" I joked while applying hand sanitizer. Annabeth glared and I laughed.

"Want some?" I said and her face softened.

"Sure," she shrugged and I squirted a bit too much hand sanitizer.

"PETER!" Annabeth said and I laughed.

"This is how you get all of that out," I said and I grasped her hands. She looked at my eyes and I smirked. Then my eyes looked at Annabeth's soft hands, and started to take some of the hand sanitizer off to me and I took both of her hands. I rubbed them together and took the remainder to apply on the other side.

Annabeth was blushing.

"Y-Y-You didn't have to apply it for me," she blushed and stared at our fingers which were suddenly entangled together. My eyes widened but my body wouldn't listen to me. I gripped tighter and her eyes widened. She looked at me and I smiled. Her face was first tense but then she felt comfortable and under the desk where no one knew we were ever holding hands, we came somehow close to each other and began to work on the blueprints.

 **Annabeth POV:**

His thumb tickled my skin and when I hopped inside the bus, Mr. Pam stared at me as if I was weird. But I decided to not tell him anything. I just touched my hands.

I am not washing my hands today.

I touched my hands and started to squeal inside. He touched me.

HE TOUCHED ME!

He likes me...I am certain of it. He likes me. He-

Annabeth...what are you thinking? What if Peter doesn't like you? He might be using me as he does with other girls. Forget him.

Forget him.

But I guess once you start going on, you can't.

At least if we're referring to Peter Johnson.

 **I know this chapter is fairly short; sorry! But I was super busy and I am just glad I could at least update today so yay! Anyways, please review! And please stay tuned on my profile! Review please! ;)**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey all my great magnificent extraordinary and fantastic readers! Thank you all for your really sweet reviews (you guys are the best!). Anyways, there are two more days till I depart (NO!) and I plan to make a really good cliffie at the chapter before...and I feel really bad for doing that but my plan actually makes it that way...so sadly...the DRAMA is going to start soon. Anyways, lets get onto Chapter 13!**

 ***Oh, and dedications are below! I couldn't help but dedicate you guys because all your reviews are just SO sweet and I just need to give all of you wonderful people a stand out! Some dedications are like now but others are in the bottom so remember to check if you're there!**

 **Viewers: Thank you everybody who even viewed and read this story!**

 **McAwesome101: Thank you for your endless support! I do hope you like this chapter because I spent time writing it so yeah. Thank you so much!**

 **Lovegirl17: Thank you so much for just writing a review and saying such nice things to me! It means a ton; thank you so much! You're the best!**

 **Percy POV:**

"Grover...my friend-,"

"Mr. Jackson...I have a question," Grover said.

"Yes?" I replied.

"I have a huge feeling this "friend" is you..." Grover muttered.

"What?" I said. "You know me. I go with the flow. I am pretty good with girls. I am the flirters, not the lovers. You know me..."

"Mr. Jackson," Grover said. "I know you like Miss. Annabeth Chase."

I froze when I was going to reach the coffee cup.

"What?" I glared, which was to hide my cover.

"Well...this explains why you like her," Grover said. "This."

And he showed me the clothing.

"HOW DID YOU-,"

"Mr. Jackson...we were cleaning your room and I had to put your night pills inside your cabinet. But it turns out I found this..."

"GROVER!" I shouted.

"S-S-Sorry MR. JACKSON!" Grover said. "I'll face the wall."

"No," I said and his face showed full of fright. "Stop looking at me as if I am a monster."

Grover blushed and sat down on the couch again. "Sorry..."

"Fine," I said and Grover's head bobbed up. "I like Annabeth Chase. So what?"

Grover's mouth turned into a grin and his eyes widened. "I am so glad for you Mr. Jackson!"

"Yeah," I said. "But...I am sometimes afraid of my feelings."

Grover tilted his head, waiting for an explanation.

"Look," I said. "She is my sworn enemy. She doesn't like me...she only thinks me as a friend I think. I don't know how she feels. I act like an idiot towards her."

"This is a first," Grover joked and I felt like smacking him with a pillow. But to get advice from him, I decided to just stay calm.

"Shut up," I spat instead. Grover laughed and his face brightened me.

I laughed too.

"So," Grover said. "Now that you confessed...are you going to tell-,"

"NO!" I shouted. The room was quiet.

"Sorry," I said, looking down. "I needed your help..."

"On what?" Grover asked.

"You know...the Promotion Party..."

"Oh that? Didn't you say that Reyna-,"

"I'm not...look, Reyna was only the other company's daughter. I know we did a blind date but I don't care. She was the past..."

"Oh," Grover said. "Anyways...what about the Promotion Party?"

"There is this co-worker that asked me out," I said. "Her name is Rachel...but I said I'd think about it."

Grover laughed.

"What?" I said, confused.

"You dejected a woman for the first time!" Grover said, clapping and nodding his head.

Now, I am totally confident to smack him with a pillow.

"I didn't exactly," I muttered.

"Right," Grover said.

"Okay...back to subject..." I said. "Okay...maybe I want to ask Annabeth out..."

"I could help you on finding a good proposal for that!" Grover said excitedly. "Lead her into the Jackson Property, and then park the car into a really pretty location. Then, you open the trunk, and balloons come out! And then-,"

I put my hands on my forehead.

"Or...maybe just go up the rooftops and ask her..."

"I like that much better," I smiled and Grover beamed.

"I'll do that," I said. Then I saw Grover put his legs up on the other, sitting lady like and stared at me.

"What are you doing?" I asked, basically horrified of that look Grover was giving me.

"Pretend I am Annabeth," he said. I sighed, and pointed my fingers close to him. He came closer and I gestured him to go out.

"Sorry," he said and scurried away. I laughed and Grover turned around smiling.

"Thanks Grover," I said, and Grover nodded.

I walked to the bedroom, staring at the ceiling. I plopped on the bed and just imagined Annabeth smiling at me...

 _"Why are we up here?" Annabeth looked at me with eyes of happiness._

 _"Oh, just to you know...talk to you about something..." I said._

 _"Which is..."_

 _"You know...the Promotion Dance..."_

 _"Yeah," she said._

 _"I was wondering if you could be my partner."_

 _"PETER! YOU IDIOT! NO!" Annabeth said and slapped me right on the face and-_

My eyes fluttered open and I was covered in sweat. I stared at the ceiling and looked at the clock.

1:30 AM.

Wow...that was a short dream and it is already 1:30 AM. I must've fallen asleep.

And I closed my eyes again, this time not dreaming about Annabeth but instead just witnessing pitch black.

 **Annabeth POV:**

"Bye Mom!" I said, giving her a kiss on the cheek. Mom smiled and I soon entered the bus stop. Mr. Pam beamed at me.

"Good thing you aren't a zombie anymore," Mr. Pam joked.

"Huh?" I asked.

"Last night, you were like squealing and that was a new look," Mr. Pam stated. "Hon', you're back."

I laughed and sat on a seat, looking out in the window. Thinking about Peter made me blush automatically but I decided to shake off the fact that he touched my hands.

He was just flirting.

I shouldn't fall into his trap.

No Annabeth.

No.

Then, the bus lurched into a stop and I hopped off.

"Have a wonderful day Mr. Pam!" I smiled.

"You too Hon'!" he beamed and I went inside the building.

Then, I remembered.

The party.

Oh my gosh...I left without even going to the party...THE PARTY!

I ran towards the elevator going up till I saw James who stared at me as if I was crazy.

"You alright?" he asked and I was panting.

"I'm so so so sorry I couldn't make into the party I forgot and-,"

"Everybody forgot," James smiled. "And besides, I remembered I had a book club meeting. We distrubted the food there. However today is going to be a party, so don't forget!"

I smiled, relieved. Then Walter came and gave me coffee.

"Thanks Walter," I smiled and he smiled back.

"Annabeth?" I saw Peter shout. I turned around, facing Peter who was across the other side of the building. "COME!"

"Uh..." I said, obviously stuck in a sticky situation.

"ANNABETH! ARE YOU COMING?" Peter shouted.

"Got to go," I shouted. "I need to see why he is embarrassing me!"

And I walked towards him who smiled.

"You were so late," he muttered and I laughed.

"Whatever."

Then, our eyes widened and I turned away.

"So," I said, looking down. I realized these days we were so kind to each other that...all of this kind things...all of my feelings...are getting weird and weird and-

"Can I talk to you up there?" he said, and I knew where he meant.

"The rooftops?"

"Yeah," Peter said.

"Okay," I said, and he opened the door. I stared at him questioningly, but he just gestured me to go up. I went up the stairs and it was a long run. I was having a battle with Peter to see who would go up first and in the end Peter won. I laughed, and he stared at me. Many emotions fluttered inside me, but I realized that I was acting this way, and I was going to ignore.

Ignore.

Ignore.

Ignore those stupid feelings you're feeling. Ignore his smile. You came up here because...

You want to be with him.

Right next to him.

That was the main reason Annabeth.

I felt a rush of emotion pour out of me. I just admitted I like Peter...sort of? I don't know...everything is getting confusing. I decided to just be myself instead trying to make things complicated. _Besides_ , I said to myself. _He won't like you. Remember? Rachel asked. And Peter probably would be saying yes..._

"Annabeth...so I was wondering..."

His eyes glittered at the morning sun. The summer heat didn't bother me at all. Only the sparks that were flying everywhere had caught my attention, and that spark was our eyes being locked.

"Yes?" I asked. Is he going to ask me on a date? Or...is he going to ask me to eat lunch with him? Whatever that was, I was just waiting for him to ask me out on something.

"I was wondering about the Promotion Dance..."

My heart skipped a beat. Is he going to ask me to be his partner? I felt hundreds of butterflies flutter inside my stomach. I stared at him who was smiling at me.

"So, are you able to be my-,"

"PETER!" we were rudely interrupted by Rachel who hugged Peter. Those butterflies instead burst into shattered glass that were piercing through my skin. I could feel my face flush red, and I decided to keep calm. But the fact she was here when he was going to ask me out...I knew he was. The Promotion Dance...everything...

"Rachel," Peter said, gently pushing Rachel off of him. "What do you want to talk to me about?"

"The answer..." she said. "Remember?"

"What do you-,"

"The promotion dance," she said, giving me a side glare and smirk.

"Oh...umm..."

"You're not going with Annabeth, are you?" Rachel glared at me. "Look at her! She thinks she looks pretty with just a shabby rag and pants that are so tacky! Look, think about your reputation. Do you possibly think...do you like her?"

"I don't," Peter muttered, looking angry mostly at himself. A million pieces of glass pierced inside my stomach as my mind couldn't function properly. He doesn't like me...

He doesn't like me...

Those words hot through my brain hard. I felt like a glass of cold water splashed against me. Tears didn't even fall. They were anger. I was basically embarrassed for this whole time, waiting for an explanation from him.

"I'll be going," I said, suddenly feeling sadness flood over me. I went down the stairs as I heard an answer, "Yes."

My heart shattered into pieces as I quickly went down the stairs. I soon bumped into someone and realized it was Walter. His eyes stared at me with full of concern as I was engulfed with a hug.

And from there, I sobbed.

 **Percy POV:**

It was the end of work, and I was fully ignored and got the cold shoulder from Annabeth. I breathed, having no partner with me. I had to ask Annabeth again...

 _"Yes! Is that the answer you're looking for? Because if you are, I am still in the process of thinking," I muttered to Rachel who smirked._

 _"Go ahead," she said. "I'm expecting an answer soon!"_

 _And after both of us staring at each other for a moment, she walked down the stairs._

I have to say sorry to her. But inside, I felt so much pain inside of me. She hates me now. She doesn't even care about me. She probably thinks I embarrassed her when clearly I was just asking if she could be my dance partner. When...when can anything go right?

 **Annabeth POV:**

"Annabeth," Walter said as we were walking out of the building. "Since that jerk told Rachel he was going with her, why don't I go with you?"

I turned around, facing him.

"We could make him jealous," Walter said, his face having a devilish tint in it. I laughed.

"Fine," I said and he laughed.

"Why don't we discuss this in my house..."

"THE PARTY!" we both shouted and while I hopped inside of Walter's car and he drove, I called Mom saying I had a business party, and soon we arrived at James's house.

"Hey Annabeth," Peter said and my heart skipped a beat. But I decided to ignore him and I walked away where everybody was partying.

"Annabeth," Peter said, holding my wrists. A memory flushed into me...

 _"Sure," I shrugged and he squirted a bit too much hand sanitizer._

 _"PETER!" I said and Peter laughed._

 _"This is how you get all of that out," he said and he grasped her hands. I looked at his eyes and Peter smirked. Then his eyes looked at my hands, and started to take some of the hand sanitizer off of me and he took both of her hands. Peter rubbed them together and took the remainder to apply on the other side._

 _I was blushing._

 _"Y-Y-You didn't have to apply it for me," 'I blushed and stared at our fingers which were suddenly entangled together. Both of our eyes widened from the sudden feeling that he had displayed, until he wrapped his hands tighter around me, causing me to become stiff. Peter smiled and suddenly my eyes softened and I melted into his warm hands._

I turned to him, who was looking at me with concerned eyes.

"I've been thinking about you," Peter said.

"For the first time," I glared and his face softened.

"Look," he said. "I'm sorry. I am."

Million sparks flew past us, as I could feel his warm hands touch mine. I slipped them away from his grasp.

"Whatever," I said. "Besides, I have a date."

Peter's face darkened. "What?"

"I have a date," I said. "Why?"

"Nothing," he said, and looked at me. "Well, I have a date too."

"Which is..." I said.

"Rachel. She's my date."

"Mmm..." I said, feeling jealousy arouse my senses. "Really?"

"Oh yes," Peter said. "I'm going to dance with her and we're going to have a great time."

"So will I," I said as if this was a competition. I don't know what made me this defensive, but I needed to let Peter know I seriously don't care...or at least to myself...

"Really?" he questioned.

"Oh yes," I said. "Walter and I are going to have a wonderful time together, and I bet that he's going to look wonderful."

"Well Rachel is going to look glamorous," Peter said, glaring at me as he squinted. "And I am sure we're going to have a wonderful time at the dance floor."

"Well, me too," I said. "Walter and I are great friends, so not only do I have a dancing partner but also a really good friend dancing with me!"

"Well," Peter said. "At least I have Rachel who-,"

"Come on guys," James said.

"Okay," I said and walked away where I could hear Peter mumble something out. I walked towards Walter who beamed at me.

"Look at all this food!" Walter said. "Celeste makes it really delicious."

"Yes," I said and once Celeste came towards me, I smiled.

"Thank you so much to cook us and the team this delicious meal," I said and Celeste smiled.

"You're always so kind!" Celeste said. "Can I talk to you upstairs...just us two?"

"Um...okay..." I said and she grasped my hand and we went upstairs.

 **Percy POV:**

I followed Celeste and Annabeth upstairs, and Celeste looked at Annabeth.

"Annabeth," Celeste breathed. "James is in a sticky situation, and I need to ask you a favor."

"Yes?" she said.

"I need you to quit AOJ Inc."

I froze, and I was so scared if I got caught. But I needed to hear more. I imagined Annabeth hearing that, and could already imagine her shock and her heart breaking into a thousand pieces.

"What?" Annabeth asked.

"Ever since you came, you had made this family harder," Celeste said. "I've been stressed out and especially for my poor James who had been stressed out...please...for this family's sake...please...just...just quit."

"No," Annabeth said. "Celeste, this was my dream! MY DREAM Celeste, my DREAM! And if I am going to let my dream slide away like this, I am _not_ going to be happy about this. I've noticed James treating me rudely. You think this family is going through hardships? No. I am going through sadness too, and on top of that, I soak everything in and plan to let his words go away instead of making my family go through sadness too. You know my past Celeste. You know how much my father had hard times, and you know that...you know that my dream was to make my father proud! And now, you're making everything crumble... I plan to become an architect, and if I am getting blocked, I won't be happy. I am a dreamer. I don't want to let someone stop me."

"Annabeth," Celeste said. "Please..."

"Just stop," Annabeth said. "I'm not. And if James told you to do this, then tell him that no matter what, he made matters worse."

"Annabeth," Celeste pleaded urgently. "James didn't request this. It is me. I want him to stop complaining. I want you to just leave AOJ Inc. and go to another company. Please Annabeth. I beg of you. Our family-,"

"Stop Celeste," Annabeth said sternly. "It hurts me to know that you are the one who sincerely wants me to go away after you've been treating me so kindly the first time we met."

And before I could ever escape, Annabeth walked down seeing me.

"Peter-,"

I put my hands on her mouth, causing her voice to muffle. I walked downstairs and soon let her talk.

"Where you following me?" Annabeth said angrily.

"It's not that-,"

"Please don't say you heard the whole conversation..." Annabeth said.

"Annabeth-,"

"This party is horrible," Annabeth said and walked out of the door where I came too.

"Annabeth-,"

"JUST STOP!" she shouted and I froze. "Just shut up. You make everything so hard for me. Is there anything called privacy? What, you'd probably heard everything about me!"

I hugged her, who was sobbing so hard.

"I'm there for you," I whispered and Annabeth broke away.

"Shut up," she muttered. "I take no pity."

"I'm not hugging you out of pity," I said.

"Then why?" Annabeth said, raising her voice.

"Because though I hate you...I guess...sometimes people need a shoulder to cry on. I guess you're the first person that I've ever made them cry with my arms engulfed around them."

Annabeth laughed and stared at me. Her grey eyes sparkled and I felt like kissing her. I leaned a little closer while staring at her lips till Annabeth's eyes widened and so did mine.

What was I doing?

No seriously...what was I doing?

We both pulled away as Annabeth blushed. But mostly was me. I can't believe...

"I hate you..." I said. "Incredibly."'

Annabeth smiled.

"Oh please," she said. "I hate you too."

Good thing we stopped from there.

 **Hey everybody! I know this chapter was not the best that I had written, but you know...just had to write a chapter! Anyways, there are exactly two days before I leave! NOO! I am going to camp, and I can't write for a week because there is no electronic so...NOOOOO! Anyways, as promised, here are the dedications to all!**

 **poseidonera333: Thank you so much for supporting my story! You're so sweet and thanks for wishing me a good trip! You are such a good friend!**

 **xoQueenieAox: I totally understand. I hope everything is going fine for you, and thank you so much for supporting my story! You're so sweet! Love your reviews; you're so kind! Bro... ;)**

 **It's Me Why Me: LOL, when I saw your user name from the Guest reviews, I loved it! Thank you so much for supporting this story! Those words meant a lot!**

 **shatteredglass109: Thank you so much for being so sweet and supporting me all the way; you are the best! And I am super serious; thank you so much!**

 **darkchocolate23: I am so thankful to you; you read and you are just so sweet! Thank you! Your support is just so stable, so thank you so much!**

 **Haybear18: Thank you so much for just complimenting me with those sweet words; it makes me honored to be one of the few writers that impress you!**

 **C7utch: Thank you so much for reviewing constantly and just being so sweet and kind! You're sincerely wonderful, and I am so honored to write a chapter for you.**

 **pjojellybeans: You are so sweet; thank you so much for reviewing those meaningful words to me! I took that by heart... and just...thanks a ton!**

 **Someone the World Forgot: Thanks for the suggestions! And it seriously so great to know there is a Selection fan out there! Thank you; your stories are truly wonderful!**

 **Anyways, those were the dedications! Thank you everybody up there who had reviewed (sorry if it was long!) and...please review!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey all my fantastic readers! So, I have some GOOD news. I AM GOING TO UPDATE AT LEAST ANOTHER CHAPTER BESIDES THIS ONE! And, for that reason is because I decided I had to go step by step and you know...I am going to update today! CHAPTER 15 WILL BE A CLIFFHANGER SO BE MINDFUL OF THAT! So...Chapter 15...I'm not sure if it is a HUGE cliffhanger to last for a week or not...so just tell me! Anyways, please review and let's get onto the story!**

 ***Dedications are below! Go check them out!**

 ***REMEMBER THAT THIS CHAPTER IS NOT A CLIFFIE. THE NEXT CHAPTER IS! I will upload the next chapter today!**

 **Annabeth POV:**

 _Flashback from my memory..._

 _"Annabeth?" Walter asked. I was looking at the internet to see dresses that would look nice. We were in Walter's house so we could decide what we could wear._

 _"Yes?" I said while browsing the site._

 _"By any chance," Walter said. "I've been noticing...do you like Peter?"_

 _I stopped scrolling down. Instead I froze and only stared at Walter who was looking at me innocently._

 _"I..." I stuttered. "I just um...I don't like him..."_

 _"Well," Walter said. "To me it looks exactly like it! Last time you admitted but then another time you didn't and-,"_

 _"Well now I don't," I said. "And I guess I am pretty clear on that?"_

 _"Annabeth, you don't need to hide away like that," Walter grinned._

 _"What do you mean?" I questioned._

 _"You like Peter. And I won't judge. He's not a bad person," Walter said. I blushed and slumped on my chair._

 _"Walter...Peter is just so confusing," I muttered. "Fine..."_

 _"You like him, don't you?"_

 _"Yes," I admitted. "But don't tease...and fine, that is my final answer," I said, testing those words out. "I like Peter Johnson. I like...Peter Johnson..."_

 _"You do," Walter cheered and I laughed._

 _"Why don't we work extra hard to make him jealous?" Walter then said and I nodded._

 _And we worked together..._

 _Flashback over..._

I stared at the ceiling, looking above.

"I like Peter Johnson," I said, testing those words again. "I...I...I like Peter Johnson."

I looked up at the ceiling, thinking of Peter's eyes and hair...the way his black hair wasn't so perfectly combed...the way his sea-green eyes would look at me (this happens rarely!) with caring eyes. The way he hugged me a week ago, the way he hugged me ever so tightly but at the same time perfectly...it was like he was a professional. But thinking about it, maybe it is because he's a huge flirter and that he hugs any girl. But still...let's just think it special. Because when he hugged me, his chest was warm and even though his cologne was making me a bit nauseous, I still loved that hug.

And actually...that was the first hug we've ever done.

A hug...a nice cute hug...a comforting hug...the way he just wrapped his arms around me...that was very...GAAAHH! I don't know how to describe that feeling, but I know that the genuine comfort had really made me feel better.

I rose from my bead as beads of sweat fell down from the summer heat.

I carefully grabbed the photo frame holding Dad's picture. I looked at and a flood of memories washed over my brain...

 _"Daddy," I said while Dad was rocking me on his lap while I was snuggling close to him. "Will you accept my prince? Will I marry a prince?"_

 _Dad chuckled and looked at me. "Of course."_

 _"I will marry a prince," I promised to myself. "And I am going to make that prince do whatever you want him to do!"_

 _Dad chuckled loudly and looked at me. "Sweetie...a prince can't do work. And not every prince is magical, you know what I mean? Marry someone you love. I bet there is someone out there, waiting for you to be their wife in the future."_

 _"I don't need a prince actually," I said. "I just need you and me and Malcolm...and Mommy and we all can have the greatest time in our lives!"_

 _"Of course," Dad said and rocked me till slowly I began to drift off into sleep..._

Is Peter that prince? Is Peter that prince that might not be meant for me? No...what if he is that man that was destined to love me? I put the covers over my head, knowing that the day after tomorrow was the Promotion Party. I decided to just go to bed and work hard tomorrow, and then the Promotion Party happens. And then I could make Peter like me...or not...I DON'T KNOW! But if he chose Rachel, I guess I have to choose my best buddy; Walter.

Tomorrow will be the last day before I show a feminine side of me.

 **Percy POV:**

Annabeth came earlier again. She was ordering coffee and I happened to be right next to her. Annabeth looked at me and asked, "Want coffee?"

"I'm fine," I said.

"Anyways," she said. "I need to go. Good morning by the way."

And she went.

SHE WENT!

Like seriously...she walked away so cool and I just ended up that idiot who just made a stupid move. I decided to just forget what happened and soon entered in the office early.

Annabeth was already there.

I sat down on my desk where Annabeth was already buried in the blueprints. I decided to just work hard at work.

And so I did.

I worked extremely hard until lunch, where I ate with the rest. Annabeth was behind me again, but she was only talking with Walter. I decided to just ignore her for today and just...maybe talk to her at least once...maybe...I DON'T KNOW! After lunch was over I worked for a few hours until I couldn't help myself.

I had to at least see Annabeth.

Annabeth was look intently at the blueprints, and I just stared at her. Those beautiful eyes had made me feel so attracted...but I decided I had to go to work.

Or maybe I could spare a little time looking at Annabeth.

Right when I stared at her, she looked at me and both of our eyes widened. We both looked at our blueprints.

I cleared my throat embarrassed that I was caught. In my peripheral vision, I could see Annabeth blushing and so was I. I rummaged through some of the clients papers and decided to study them, but when I looked at Annabeth, she looked at me again and that was when I literally stopped looking at her. How embarrassing must it be for me to look at Annabeth and her catching me...embarrassing. I decided to just chill and soon after hard work, work time ended.

I decided to meet Annabeth, who already escaped quickly.

Stuffing all the blueprints and the client papers, I ran towards the elevator where many were packed. I went up my tippy toes and looked for Annabeth but she wasn't there. For the whole ride down the elevator, I was dreading so badly that she almost left. The elevator door opened towards the lobby where I rushed quickly out only to be rewarded with Annabeth laughing with John. I felt something boil inside my chest, an I decided to just yell Annabeth's name for her to stay away from John.

"ANNABETH!" I shouted and Annabeth looked around. "ANNABETH!"

Annabeth turned to me, and spoke something to John. John laughed and Annabeth walked towards me, her face flushed red.

"What?" she said bitterly. I never expected that reaction.

"Are you going to-,"

"That was really embarrassing," Annabeth said, glaring at me. "I was having a conversation and you rudely had to interrupt."

"Well, I was going to-,"

"Peter, I really want to tell you to stop shouting my name out. It isn't funny. And for the record, whatever message you were going to tell me, I don't care. I'm leaving."

And Annabeth walked away. I froze for a minute. I was going to ask her if she wanted a ride home and she rudely interrupted me. I felt my face flush red, and I could contain my anger. I soon saw Annabeth walk towards the door and I ran towards her. I looked around and soon saw Annabeth. She was walking left, away from the parking lot. I ran towards her and grabbed her wrists. She turned around and I accidentally pulled her really close to me.

Our eyes locked.

My heart skipped a beat, and I stayed firm. But I felt like my legs were beginning to wobble, I maintained myself to stay cool. Annabeth wasn't better than me. Her legs already felt like it was wobbling, and she was just looking at me as if I was some person that shocked her incredibly. Her eyes widened, but mine did not. I would've, but I just didn't. I guess it was because...I just wanted to see Annabeth this way...this close to me...just staying right here...together...

"Umm..." she said, pulling away. She squirmed away from my grasp. "W-W-What is your question?" she stuttered then.

"I," I said, looking at her. I felt a pang of dejection but decided to just stay calm. "I was going to ask if you wanted me to give you a ride..."

Annabeth's eyes softened, and she blushed. "I...Mr. Pam...I think I'll be okay..."

I nodded, feeling so dejected. Wow...she is probably the first person that dejected me this way. I basically "got slapped right across the face" when she said that and I walked away where Annabeth walked the other side. I put the ignition in my car and started driving out of AOJ Inc. I went through the street as I was driving away, thinking how today was such an embarrassing day.

 **Annabeth POV:**

I hopped inside the bus where Mr. Pam was smiling at me.

"Hey hon'," Mr. Pam said and I sat down.

"Hi Mr. Pam!" I greeted and soon looked out of the window. A few more passengers went inside and soon the bus began to move. I looked out of the window as the cars zoomed pass. Closing my eyes for a minute, I thought of Peter and how our eyes locked together. My legs felt wobbly already, and I didn't know what was with me but I felt like giving him a soft kiss but decided to just break away and forget about the kiss I was even thinking about it.

I felt so much feelings pour out of me that time. I shook my head, knowing that Peter would never be that destined person for me. He's only messing with my feelings. How do I know he likes me when all he does is flirt with other women? And after all he has a date instead of me...gosh, why is my conclusions so unclear? One time I think he likes me, and then another time I think he doesn't. One time I feel like I like him, and then another time I deny the fact that I like him. What is wrong with me? Where is my heart leading into?

Then, I recognized the black car.

I stared at Peter who was already looking at me. My eyes widened and Peter smirked. Then I heard a horn signal and Peter soon realized he wasn't driving properly. I laughed from such cuteness and he looked at me and mouthed quickly, "Good night."

I nodded and soon he drove ahead. I blushed and soon I saw Mr. Pam staring at me. My eyes widened, and I decided that I should avoid his eyes or else he'll really ask me questions. I looked out of the window, thinking of how cute Peter looked when he was alarmed of the honk the car behind gave him. I smiled and when I turned again I saw Mr. Pam staring at me in the rear mirror.

And then, I arrived home.

Mom made delicious dinner again as Malcolm talked to me about work. I read Bobby and Matthew their bedtime stories and went to bed, thinking one last time of Peter before it was Saturday, where it began the Promotion Party.

The Promotion Party.

It's time that I show Peter the beautiful side of me.

 **Liked this chapter? I do hope so! Anyways, thank you everybody for reading this, and here comes another dedication part:**

 **VIEWERS: ALL YOU WONDERFUL VIEWERS ARE SOMEONE THAT I REALLY HAVE TO THANK BECAUSE YOU GUYS ARE SO SWEET AND GOSH...THANK YOU!**

 **Someone the World Forgot: LOL; I knew you'd catch that about Celeste. And actually, no, it isn't Celeste from the Selection Series but I dedicated her name to be part of the story. But anyways, thank you so much for supporting me! Remember another chapter is going to come soon! And I am still so glad I have a Selection Series Fan in this site!**

 **PUGA1414: Thank you so much for the review! Another chapter after this is going to come so stay tuned!**

 **poseidonera333: I am so glad you liked it! Thank you for supporting this story, my wonderful BFF! And once again, thank you for wishing me a nice trip! Chapter 15 will be updated too so hope you like it!**

 **Haybear18: I genuinely feel so honored to write another chapter for you. I am sincerely grateful of all your kind words, and it means so much for me as a writer to hear your thoughts that makes me so happy. Thank you, and stay tuned for the next chapter if you read this before chapter 15 so yeah!**

 **It's Me Why Me: Aww...thank you so much for calling me sweet. But I bet you're sweeter! Your words brighten my day a ton! Thank you so much for reviewing and chapter 15 will be uploaded after I write it, but it will be updated today so stay tuned! And yes...the Percabeth kiss was so close.**

 **C7utch: Oh my gosh, I literally thank you so much! You are so sweet! I like totally broke into a dance (and I am not a great dancer!) and the fact that you made me dance is just gosh...thank you so much! Chapter 15 will be uploaded today so stay tuned! Thank you so much!**

 **Lovegirl17: YOU ARE SO SWEET! Those words were so nice; thank you so much for reading and taking time to even click onto my story. You don't know how happy I am to write this story for you. Anyways, stay tuned because Chapter 15 will be uploaded today...once I make it! Anyways, thanks!**

 **McAwesome101: I will...shortly! Chapter 15 will be uploaded, and I am so happy you want a new chapter! Anyways, awww...those words meant so much to me...thank you so much...you are so sweet! Writing a chapter for you is an honor and I am telling you that to let you know!**

 **shatteredglass109: Thank you so much for that review! And yes, at least they sort of made up. I knew a lot of you had been expecting them to be together, but once you read Chapter 15, I'm sure it would be better and very interesting...then you would be expecting. Anyways, chapter 15 will be uploaded so stay tuned!**

 **CrazyPeopleLikeMe: Those words were so sweet pjojellybeans! Oh my gosh, I was so surprised and really happy when you said you were pjojellybeans. That means I could really thank you genuinely maybe on PMing or just anything...I am so glad I could even write this story! Thanks; chapter 15 will be uploaded; stay tuned!**

 **darkschocolate23: Thank you for saying those really nice words; I took them by heart and you are just so sweet! I will be doing great at camp (thank you on that btw!) and also I will be updating Chapter 15 so remember to stay tuned! Anyways, thank you so much! Really sweet! You are so kind! Chapter 15 will be uploaded; stay tuned!**

 **xoQueenieAox: I know that even if you don't review you are still reading this. And I want to let you know that I am genuinely grateful you are even reading this story. Thank you so much for being so supportive! You are so kind and sweet! I am so lucky I have a great friend like you! Make sure to read Chapter 15 and stay tuned!**

 **iluvboooks: Hey sis; thanks for reading my stories though you are extremely annoying! JK...love your stories; people who are reading this go check her stories out...they are just so good...they never fail to impress you...and please don't get mad at me all the time! I know this is irrelevant to a dedication but...at least I am glad you are reading this. Adios amigos sis!**

 **Anyways, that was the dedication, and please review! Don't forget to see any posts in my profile and...stay tuned! Chapter 15 will be uploaded and...please review!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hi all you fantastic readers! And so, this is going to be a cliffhanger update that I want you to judge if it is or not, so just tell me if it is a major cliffhanger or a small cliffhanger. I don't want to leave such a huge cliffhanger for you guys but I just thought that as planned, this part of the story is necessary and so yeah! Anyways, I am going on a family trip with my family for a week so I can't really write so this is going to be a long lasting chapter and yeah! I've been waiting to write this chapter and I do hope all of you love it! Dedications are below so make sure to check them out! And...what else...please review!**

 ***THIS IS A LONG CHAPTER! ;)**

 **Percy POV:**

"Hey Rachel," I called in my Bluetooth. "I've got your address...I'll be coming around just a sec; I'll be there so just wait out in your house, okay?"

"Of course," Rachel said. "I hope you like my dress..."

I rolled my eyes, lucky that she didn't see me there. "Of course. You look beautiful in anything."

I could already imagine her blush and she replied, "Oh stop it!"

"Well, I can't help myself," I said flirtatiously though I seriously didn't mean it. "Anyways, I am almost there; see you in just a sec!" I said and hung up on the Bluetooth. I drove left and soon drove towards a grand house. It was Rachel's house, and once I parked the car, I saw Rachel run out with a vibrant and bright green dress. Her hair was down and curled. Rachel waved at me and I could see she put pounds of makeup on her face. I waved, and she hopped inside and clasped her seatbelt. Then she looked at me with adoring eyes.

"Hey Peter," she said, holding my hand. I wished Annabeth was sitting right here. I wish she never chose Walter. I wish the time I dejected Rachel, Annabeth could've never asked.

In conclusion, I wish I never was with Rachel in the first place.

But instead I plastered a smile and mustered my feelings together. I drove out of the Dare property and soon was driving into my property...or Father's property...either way, it is our family's residency. I parked at the location where it was outside. Many tables were sprawled with a nice and medium sized buildable stage. There were groups such as The Designers, The Revisers, and The Branch. Of course Father was already talking to the members, laughing and having a good time. I sat down on a table where it was close to the other Designer posts.

I saw the flashcards.

There was Peter and his date, and right across was Annabeth and her date. I was relieved because my plan worked thanks to Grover...

 _"Grover, I have a favor for you," I whispered strictly as Grover came close._

 _"Yes Mr. Jackson," he said._

 _"I need you to put Annabeth's flashcards right across me, okay? Do you understand?" I said._

 _"But-,"_

 _"Look..." I said. "I need her to sit next to me! At least I could have Annabeth sit next to me then Rachel!"_

 _"Okay Mr. Jackson," Grover smiled and basically that smile was teasing me about my crush._

 _"Stop Grover," I laughed and we both burst in to laughter. Then he bowed and walked._

 _"GROVER!" I said and he turned around. Then I mouthed, "Thank you."_

 _He nodded and he showed me Annabeth's card and put it across of me._

 _I smiled and Grover walked away to the other tables putting flashcards down._

I smiled at Grover's doing and soon took the two flashcards. I crumpled the two papers and let Rachel sit on the table assigned. Father is so organized but so good to even make these assigned seats.

Then, I could control the seats...ha Father! In your face!

I sat down then, and soon we were waiting.

We waited for a moment as more came in. Rachel kept telling me how dazzling I looked with my suit and tie, and she kept complimenting my gelled up hair. I just nodded and flirted but my real mind was focused on Annabeth. How would she dressed? Would she look beautiful? Will I ever get to dance with her in the dance floor? Will she show feelings back? Does she like me?

"Peter...you alright?" Rachel said, looking at me concerned.

"Of course," I lied, and she smiled. "So I bought this dress because..."

I kept nodding but seriously I didn't know the crap she was saying. I was waiting for Annabeth, but time passed. More people rushed inside and sat on the seats that they were assigned to. I was nodding my head more looking at the entrance time to time. I decided to just listen to Rachel until when I took a final glimpse, my head turned but I saw Annabeth's figure. While Rachel was talking, I could see Annabeth with a black loose but at the same time tight dress that was tight up on the front that made her look really pretty to show her curves, but the bottom wasn't so puffy but it was flowed which was long enough to reach her ankles. I stared at her. Her hair was tied up into a bun, she was wearing dark red lipstick, and she had a small coating of mascara. I looked at her and she was looking around. I had to say...that made her look beautiful. My mind couldn't function properly; all I could ever think of was Annabeth's appearance and how beautiful she looked for the party. I felt a pang of jealousy that I couldn't be Annabeth's date and when I stared at Walter an immediate jealousy flooded past me.

And what made everything worse was Walter's appearance.

He looked really good. I bet he looked even better than me because his look changed. His glasses were off and his suit was nice. He looked so happy with Annabeth and I felt something boil in my chest. I felt glass shatter and prickle my skin. I felt goosebumps all over my shoulder which was covered with my suit. I felt angry. I hated the sight of them together.

I guess putting Annabeth next to me was a bad idea.

"Peter...Peter..." Rachel said, shaking me gently. "Why are you staring at Annabeth?"

"Me?" I asked and Rachel's face flushed red.

"Peter, why are you staring at Annabeth?" Rachel said angrily.

"I wasn't looking at her!" I said a little bit loudly. Annabeth looked at me. Dang it.

"Then who were you staring at?" she said sternly.

"I was looking at Grover!" I said and Rachel turned around. Grover was smiling.

"Oh," Rachel said. "Good. I thought you were staring at the good for nothing Annabeth."

I gave Grover a quick glance of 'thank you' and also looked at Annabeth who was talking with the others laughing and looking at Walter as if he was her Super Man. I felt angry and soon Sabrina came with Roman and we all were talking. Soon Annabeth slipped out of my mind for a moment and we were discussing about work. Something made me feel better once I was talking with someone else...instead of feeling that angry feeling towards Annabeth.

Then, the bells rung and the party started.

 **Annabeth POV:**

We all sat down, and I soon ended up next to Peter (yes! but at the same time, no!), and I took a seat. Peter was only staring at me and I knew I wasn't supposed to blush. So I didn't. Walter looked at me happily, and I smiled. Finally I looked at Rachel, who was looking at me head to toe.

"So," Walter said. "How's your day?"

"Good," Peter said stiffly.

"How's your day Rachel-," I said but was interrupted rudely.

"Don't talk to me," she replied and I scratched my back and looked at my hands. Walter held them and I knew that was part of the plan. I smiled and he gave me a look in which gave a message, "Nice acting." I gave him a look of, "Yep. You too." and both of us felt like bursting into laughter but decided to stick to the plan and stay cool.

I looked at Peter who stared at Walter stiffly. Rachel was staring at Peter with angry eyes of, "Why are you staring at that dumb couple?"

Finally, the Chairman began to speak.

"Welcome," the CEO said. "So today I would like to this time give the last promotion people a real good dedication for The Designer group. So, I would be, as the first for this year out of many, start with The Revisers. Then I will be going to The Branch...and then to my proud group, The Designers.

Everybody clapped, and I could see Celeste give me a look. James smiled and when Celeste turned to the CEO, James gave me a glare. I stared at him back and with an unsatisfied expression he turned to the CEO. I listened intently as there were a few chattering of how weird the CEO was beginning to change the cycle for only this year. I stared at Peter who looked at me and then turned away.

Okay then...be that way.

I gave my attention to the chairman, who began to say, "Hello all my wonderful and strong workers who had been new recruits or just had been working here for a year or more. Today I would like to welcome the five workers that I had chosen to go to the next level; The Branch. These five workers were diligent...compassionate...and had such a great mind. The following people in the group of The Revisers that are up to the next level are Susy, Beth, Jack, Randolf, and Pollie! Congratulations! You had been chosen also from the branch from your amazing characters! For the rest, I also congratulate all of the workers in The Revisers that had been such strong workers. You all had been great workers and I am proud of you! May the five stand up on the stage?"

The five walked up the stage and bowed. I clapped as I heard some whistles. I smiled and when I turned I saw Rachel glaring at me. I stared at her confused and finally the CEO spoke again.

"Next is The Branch. I had personally chosen only two members to be the next level which has just too much...and they are promoted for the secretary for the Vice President! Andrew and Riley, please come up the stage!"

There were many claps and I clapped my heart out for them. They looked so happy as well as the others up there. I clapped and the CEO didn't even stop the roaring crowd for a minute. I looked at Walter who was clapping with me.

Then, the CEO said, "Now for a personal decision for me..." and the crowd was silent.

"Now this is a personal decision I've been working and in real life...I think...The Designer's were a very well known and proud group. I am so proud of this group, and I had broke some traditions such as making The Branch work with me on this dedication and promotion. The following three people will be going to be in the next group, which is The Revisers. The first hardworking nominee is Walter Olivers! Great job Walter!" the CEO said and everybody clapped. Walter rose from his chair and walked up the stage and he looked like the happiest man alive.

"Next is a hardworking rookie that started from scratch but is now like a normal worker. Let's present Peter Johnson!" the chairman said and everybody clapped. Rachel screamed and I clapped for him. Peter looked at me and gave me a smile. I smiled back.

"And lastly," the chairman said. "This young lady has been such a strong willed person that I adored once this person had made an application."

"It's definitely me," Rachel said excitedly. My heart was pounding. I wanted a promotion so badly! I wanted a-

"Let's give a hand to Miss. Annabeth Chase!"

Everybody clapped for me and I rose up smiling so brightly like never before. I went up the stage and the CEO gave me a warm handshake. I smiled and soon I was next to Peter who's shoulders touched mine.

"Let's give a hand to all of the promoted workers!" the chairman said brightly and everybody cheered. After that, we ate and there were so much food I wished Mom, Bobby, Matthew, and Malcolm was here to feast. So much food were out that none of us could afford, and I decided to pack my belly tight and make sure that in the future I could buy them the delicious meat that one of the workers in the Jackson property put on my plate. I thanked each one of them and soon I sat on the table, where I ate deliciously.

The food tasted like heaven.

I felt a pang of guilt that I was eating such food when Mom and the others couldn't even get a taste of this delicious food. I ate with love and the fact that Walter was beside me felt comforted. But the most comforting thing I could ever possibly ask for was Peter's presence. I ate the food and soon it was time where we'd all chillax for a moment to digest our already full stomachs. I talked with Walter and soon Peter joined in the conversation.

"Totally agree," Peter said and I thought the fact that he is trying to bud into the conversation was so cute. I felt like squishing his cheeks but of course it was weird and Rachel was there. I restricted myself and soon desserts came. I ate a chocolate cake which tasted so good and at the end after having another period of time digesting the food, we soon music blared. Couples began to lead their dates to the dance floor and Walter grabbed my hands.

Sadly, Peter was already gone.

I walked towards the dance floor where everybody started to dance in very funny ways. Rachel was dancing like never before, and basically everybody stared. I decided to ignore and I could see Peter dancing along with her, giving side glances at me.

I turned to Walter.

"Like the party so far?" Walter asked me.

"Of course," I said and we laughed when I made a silly move. We had a great time till more and more people began to center Peter and Rachel, and some part of me didn't like that. The CEO was way far out with the other important members of AOJ Inc., and I could see him fairly distracted from that. But the rest has been going towards Peter and Rachel who were dancing really well. It was like as if they were in a TV show...maybe something like Dancing With The Stars or something.

I felt jealous.

And I knew it because my heart was beating faster (but not in a good way) and my face flushed. Walter stopped dancing when he saw my expression and soon Rachel came so close to Peter I felt like yanking him out of the crowd. But my body stiffened and all I could do was witness the event. Rachel was dancing with Peter who was dancing along. Everybody was so obsessed and amazed by their dancing skills, but all I felt was anger that Peter isn't breaking free. But thinking about it, why should I when all Peter does is flirt?

My mind raced as I saw Rachel coming so close to Peter. Especially their faces. Something boiled inside me, and I calmed myself down to not make me burst. But even though I tried, something bothered me so badly I couldn't function.

Then, something I had never wanted to happen, happened.

People cheered, "KISS! KISS! KISS! KISS!" My heart broke when I saw Rachel slowly lean towards Peter as she closed her eyes. Their lips met and everybody cheered. My heart broke as tears began to balance on my lashes. I was so heartbroken. The glass that was once left a little fixed shattered into a million pieces making my heart cry. I couldn't bear to see him kiss her. I just couldn't take my feelings anymore. My other gut was right. Peter Johnson will never like you. The fact that I was trying to impress him was such a horrible thing of me to even propose.

I'm an idiot.

I could see Peter's eyes widen when he saw my face through the gaps of other figures. I was in the back where Walter put an arm around me and without any attention, led me away from the most heartbreaking and hurtful incident that I wished I could never even witness.

 **Percy POV:**

As soon as her lips touched mine, I sensed there was something wrong.

I saw Rachel kissing me and for a moment my mind couldn't function. I was overwhelmed of the sudden kiss, and my breath hitched when she kissed me. But soon reality slapped me hard in the shoulder once I saw Annabeth through the tiny gaps. My eyes widened, and she looked as if she was in the verge of tears. I saw Walter put an arm around her and led her away.

I broke the kiss, pushing Rachel away from me.

I glared at her, who smirked. Then she whispered in my ear, "You could never get Annabeth. Remember that. The only person that you love is me. Not her. It's me."

"Well," I said. "I guess it is just that your emotions pile up too much for me that you can't even define what the other feels like," I glared and walked away from the crowd that started to disperse and danced again. Rachel was alone and soon I ran towards the Jackson property, where I searched for Walter and Annabeth. Did they leave? I searched and saw their car. Luckily they didn't. I ran around, looking for at least the blonde curls or the grey eyes. But I couldn't see Annabeth anywhere. I ran, feeling stuffy from wearing the suit. But no matter where I looked, Annabeth wasn't there.

Until I saw those blonde curls. I ran to go tell her this time how much I liked her and that all of that was a mistake till I saw Walter.

Walter.

He always has to be that obstacle.

I could see Annabeth sobbing while Walter comforted her. I kept a distance; I was right across the bridge from the other side where Annabeth and Walter were on a bench from the man made "lake". I couldn't help but just feel brokenhearted and jealous of the way Walter was comforting her.

I turned away, not wanting to see him comforting her.

And as time passed, the whole party soon ended. I could see cars already get out far away from the house towards the road, and soon I hid in a bush once Walter walked on the other side of the bridge towards the parking lot. Annabeth just sat there for a couple of minutes, staring at the water. I decided to go towards her until she rose up. I froze and Annabeth started to walk until she stretched and her mini purse fell into the water.

It was floating at first. Annabeth ran towards it, reaching out but it went farther and farther. But it was also sinking. The handle was near and I saw Annabeth reach towards it.

I didn't like how she was doing that.

Then, everything happened so quickly. Annabeth plummeted into the water and losing my cover I immediately dove down the man-made "lake". I opened my eyes, though it stung a lot. It was dark but luckily since it was constructed instead of made by nature, there were lights under so I could see Annabeth squirming. Annabeth was rising up but the purse handle kept strangling her legs from getting up.

This time, she wasn't desperate to find her purse.

She was desperate to live.

I swam closer and closer to her till I scooped her up on the water and together we rose up on the water. Annabeth and I gasped for air and I used one of my legs as a seat for her to sit on. She didn't weigh a lot because of the water. I once I saw her gasp for air as we were floating on the water, many emotions flooded through me.

Anger.

Sadness.

Forgiveness.

Being worried.

All of that pooled through me and I couldn't help but to look at Annabeth who was staring at me, her mascara already washed off as well as her lipstick. I looked at her who was breathing and looking at me. I just stared at her, feeling the purse on the tip of my toe.

"The purse," I said and Annabeth looked at my feet which had the purse dangling. Annabeth slowly grabbed it and then lost her balance again. I quickly grabbed her and basically scooped her up out of the water as she was holding her purse. I basically raised one knee up for her to sit and the other was paddling to make both of us float. Then, I basically screamed at her.

"ARE YOU CRAZY?" I shouted at her and her eyes widened but with sadness. "You could've DIED! Did you see your own purse basically tangle you deeper into the water? Why were you foolish enough to grab your purse?"

"That's because there was money," Annabeth said. "And I don't..."

"What, because you don't want to waste that money?" I basically screamed at her. "What, just to pay for the bills for your family? Look, I am extremely angry at you. How could you-,"

"I'M SORRY, OKAY?" Annabeth said, tears falling down her eyes. "I'm sorry that I tried to grab my purse. I'm sorry that I was about to make myself die. I'm sorry you had to waste your precious time just saving me! I'm sorry, okay? I'm sorry that you're even losing a little bit of your energy just for me! I'm sorry that I am a burden in your life..." she sniffled and coughed a bit. "I'm sorry..."

"Annabeth-,"

"I'm sorry that I am always that person that you have to help out. I'm sorry if I am that poor girl and all I ever care about is to satisfy my family with money. I'm sorry that am that frustrating dumb idiot that only reached out for the purse just to save money. I'm sorry, OKAY?" she then shouted when she said 'okay'.

"You have no right to shout at me," I shouted back. "You could've _died_ Annabeth!"

"SO I SAID SORRY!" she shouted and tears fell down. "I'm sorry. SO JUST STOP SHOUTING AT ME, WILL YOU?"

For a long time everything was silent.

"Gosh," she said, breaking the silence. "You're so rude. I should've never ever even considered you a man. If you were a man, you'd be comforting me and giving me a hug rather than shouting at me. I said I was sorry and instead you ignore that and just scream at me. You're such an annoying Seaweed-,"

"Stop insulting me when I saved your life!" I shouted, frustration boiling inside of me. "Why are you saying something different from what we were supposed to talk about? And for the record, I am a man. And men can act differently, but it all leads to care-,"

"Care?" she said sarcastically. "By playing with my emotions all this time, you call this caring?"

"What do you mean?" I shouted. "You say I had been playing with your emotions? No! You were the one playing with mine! What is your stinkin' problem?"

"Excuse me?" Annabeth glared. "You make me act like an idiot!"

"No you do!" I retorted.

"No you!" she said.

"No...it is you!" I said impatiently.

"No-," she said but I interrupted her with my glare. She stopped and looked at me.

"Ever since you kissed Rachel," she said. "I am beginning to hate you."

"I hate you more," I said angrily.

"The fine!" she shouted. "If you hate me that much, why don't you just make me drown?"

"Are you kidding me?" I said, not believing what she just said. "How can you be that rude? I just saved you! Why are you-,"

"All this time I had to put up with you," Annabeth said. "And finally when my mood plummeted you instead make it harder and harder for me!"

"What do you mean?" I said, going against her words. "YOU make it harder for me! You always hang out with Walter and go like ,"oh my gosh, you're my super man! I guess I love you forever!" or "I love you Walter!" and then giggle like an idiot!"

"Excuse me?" Annabeth said, glaring at me. "He's my FRIEND! But for you, it is different. You just mess around with any girl you could possibly find!"

"Why do you keep acting as if you're all the center of attention?" I said, basically screaming. "Why are you being so rude about things, huh?"

"Well excuse me," Annabeth said. "It's because you're being rude. And besides, you make me feel all kinds of emotions. You make me want your attention. You made me even show off my hair! I've never acted that way, okay?" Annabeth screamed.

"Then why do you act like that?" I shouted, not even taking account of anything she said. My mind was only filled with frustration.

"Because of this!" Annabeth said and kissed me. Something fluttered inside of me and my mind eased into her lips. She quickly pulled away and glared at me.

"Jerk," she said and started to swim off. For a minute my mind was unclear of anything other than her soft lips kissing mine. I could only feel my heart beating faster and Annabeth slowly swimming away.

Swimming away.

I swam towards her and grabbed her wrists. Then I pulled her into a kiss where she immediately responded. I put my hands around her waist and put her on my knee where I was using one to pedal and the other as a chair for Annabeth. Annabeth sat down on my thigh and put her arms around my neck. I basically pulled her closer with a hug and I kissed her as if there was no tomorrow. Her lips moved in sync, and everything felt perfect.

While she tried to pull away, I put my hands on her head to restrict her from breaking the kiss.

Because I wasn't ready. I wasn't ready to let her go like that. I needed to discover more of this feeling...this feeling that sent me hundreds of butterflies inside my chest and stomach. And the fact now she and I confessed our love for each other...I needed to just show her a little more of how I feel.

Then, we broke away as she looked at me, this time her eyes not widening. She wiped a few tears away and looked at me. We couldn't even smile. The feeling...this tension actually that was surrounding us caused us not to. All we ever concerned was the fact that we were close to each other, and the fact no one knows that we've been together except us made everything feel invulnerable.

I kissed her nose.

She blushed and looked at me.

"What, you had definitely fallen for me," I joked.

"Well, it is more surprising that you feel the same way," she whispered. And it was true. I hated her from the start. Ever since I that her annoying, ever since all of that incidents happened to frustration and then to love...something about that astonished me. I looked at her and we realized how we kissed each other. Annabeth tried to turn away but I restricted her not to by pulling her into a hug. She first didn't hug back until her hands trailed slowly on my back and hugged my back. Her dress was flowing towards the water while I was just staring at her eyes and she looked at mine.

I felt like kissing her again, but I knew that I shouldn't push the limit. I didn't want to make her feel uncomfortable. I, instead, gave her another peck on the cheek which she blushed and then she kissed my lips slow and compassionately one last time. I gave her a slow kiss along the way and finally we swam up to shore.

And then, everything broke into pieces.

"Mr. Jackson..." Grover said until he realized Annabeth was there. Annabeth's eyes widened and looked at me. Grover was speechless.

He made a _huge_ mistake.

"Peter..." she said, staring at me. "What is he talking about?"

I glared at Grover who gave a 'sorry' glance.

"Peter...what is he talking about?" Annabeth said, suddenly her eyes flashing the sense of hurt."

"Annabeth, want to dry off-,"

"STOP AVOIDING WHAT I AM ASKING!" Annabeth said. "Why did he call you Mr. Jackson?"

It was too late.

I had to tell.

"I know this is a late introduction," I confessed, and Annabeth looked at me with angry eyes. "But let me introduce myself."

Annabeth was silent, and I glanced at Grover who looked at me sadly. Those grey eyes penetrated me and finally I had the urge to say, "Nice to meet you Annabeth. I am Percy Jackson."

 **Liked this chapter? Please review! I am so sorry I couldn't do dedications but again I did it on the last chapter and since this chapter is very long...yeah, you know I mean. Please review! ;)**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey everybody! I am back, and I updated! YAY! The trip was amazing, just camping and hanging out. It truly was an amazing trip for me. I also watched Inside Out. It was hilarious! I loved it when Riley had an imaginary boyfriend, who was like, "I would die for Riley." It was hilarious! The whole movie was amazing so go check out Inside Out at the movie theaters or something! It has a great moral to it and it is just so good! Anyways, the camping experience was great...and sleeping inside a sleeping bag was such a cozy experience! Anyways, I read all your sweet reviews and I couldn't help but squeal and thank all of you wonderful people for reviewing to my story! So, I will dedicate a few on the top and a few on the bottom. Thank you once again (A 100 REVIEWS? YEAH!) and here we go! Oh, and don't forget to review! ;)**

 **C7utch : Thank you so much for wishing me a wonderful trip! It was such an exciting trip as well. The review you gave me was so sweet; thank you so much! I loved the review extremely and the outcome to their relationship is in this chapter! Hope you like this chapter!**

 **McAwesome101 : I am extremely glad that Chapter 15 was your favorite chapter out of all of them. I hope you like the chapters that go on and thank you so much for the heartwarming review! Hope you like this chapter!**

 **Guest : Thank you so much for reviewing. It really was sweet. The fact that you took your time to read my story made me feel so happy. I am sorry I couldn't update for a week when you demanded, but I had to go on a family trip so...but now here is a new update! YAY! Hope you like this chapter!**

 **darkchocolate23 : Yes...yes it was an interesting chapter. The plot twist totally caught us all but...yeah. Anyways, same! I hated the Perachel kiss but it seriously meant nothing. So yeah...I totally agree but that led to the Percabeth kiss so...YAY! Anyways, hope you like this chapter!**

 **Someone the World Forgot : Thank you so much for the review! And yes...yes you are right. The evil part of the story is right here! WAHAHA...*cough*...so...anyways, I do hope you like this chapter! This will be an interesting chapter...**

 **xoQueenieAox : Yes. The promotion was good because they could escape Rachel, Sabrina, the manager...etc. And I am so sorry about the cliffhanger! But thank you so much for reviewing and being so sweet! You are so nice! Hope you like this chapter as well!**

 **Without further ado, lets get onto the story! Part 2 dedications are below!**

 **Annabeth POV:**

"Annabeth-," Peter said as he held my wrists. The sparks died down once I gave him a glare.

"Leave me alone," I said and soon wriggled out of his grasp. Then, he grabbed them again.

"If you leave me," Peter said, and paused for a moment. Then he said, "Look, I could explain. Just give me a chance-,"

"Just give me time," I said, still accepting the fact that he wasn't Peter Johnson. Then I stared at him and said, "Time may heal all of this. So just...just please let me go and let me go."

Peter let me go.

And weirdly, I felt unsatisfied. I thought...I thought he'd fight harder.

"If you want me to leave, then I will," Peter huffed and turned around. He left me drenched from the water and since Walter was gone I had no ride. I decided to walk to the bus station which was a mile away. I huffed knowing that it was going to be a long frustrating day. I touched my lips feeling Peter's lips. Or Percy's.

I walked out of the residency and saw the streets. I sighed until I felt hands touch mine. I turned around and saw Peter's...or Percy's presence. I looked at him, who immediately grabbed my hands. My eyes widened and I soon glared at him.

"Let me go," I said, looking at him dangerously.

"I don't care if you're going to kill me," Peter said. "Just stay here for the night."

I laughed. He looked at me confused and I felt like slapping his face.

"Are you crazy?" I shouted and he looked at me.

"What, then do you want to walk a mile to the bus stop?" Peter shouted.

"Well, why do you care?" I shouted and once those words slipped out I knew Peter was extremely mad.

"What? How could you..." he said and let go of my hands. "Then fine. Go walk that mile! And go home and be so happy! Gosh, thought everything could be good until you hated me right now!"

"You lied to me," I said. "And fine! I'd rather walk a mile then sleep for the night here!"

And I walked towards the darkening streets, shivering from the cold wind.

 **Percy POV:**

"Mr. Jackson-,"

"I hate you Grover," I basically screamed at him and Grover looked down.

"I know you do," Grover whispered, a slight squeak put into it as well.

"How could you-,"

"I'm sorry Mr. Jackson," Grover apologized and some part of me knew that Grover meant it. And it gets really hard to get mad at Grover for a long time. Something in me knew it was an accident. Besides, she'd find out anyway...

"It's...fine," I grumbled and Grover's face brightened.

"Did you give Miss. Annabeth Chase a ride home?" Grover said cautiously.

"No," I said.

"You should go," Grover said and I looked at him.

"Grover, she doesn't want me to-,"

"Just let her stay for the night. Or give her a ride home. Either way just make her return somewhere safe..."

"Fine," I muttered and grabbed my keys. "I'm going."

And so with my car I drove seeing Annabeth walk not to far. She looked a bit creepy; her black dress and droplets of water fell towards the ground which came from her hair. I didn't notice she lost one shoe, and I stopped the car and walked out. Annabeth looked at me, her eyes clearly showing disappointment.

"What are you-,"

"Hop in the car," I said and Annabeth turned away.

"Stop," she said. "I don't want any-Peter let me down!" Annabeth said while I scooped her bridal style. I opened the front door of the car and let her in. Then I latched the seat belt and stepped inside the car, where I took a U-turn and drove towards the Jackson property. Driving towards my house, Annabeth looked out of the window, breathing heavily out of unsatisfication.

I u-turned again.

"I'll drive you back home," I said and exited the house. I drove away and Annabeth mumbled the directions. I drove, and I could hear Annabeth sniffle.

"Annabeth-," I said.

"Shut up Peter," she said. I basically wanted to scream at her, telling her that my name is not Peter. And actually, it really did make me feel bad. If she liked me, shouldn't she at least love me back though I lied? Can't she just hear me out?

"Annabeth," I said, holding in the anger as I cleared my throat. "I'm sorry. I know this is shocking, and I will respect whatever decision you make."

I basically wanted to slam the breaks once she replied, "Thank you for once!"

My heart plummeted, and I couldn't help but feel tears well up in my eyes. The whole car drive was silent till I saw the familiar house. I stopped the car as I unbuckled Annabeth's seat belt. Annabeth looked at me with cold eyes and opened the car door.

"See you at Monday," I said shakily and I saw Annabeth walk into her house, never turning back. I breathed for a bit, trying to calm myself down. But the tears fell down anyway and I couldn't resist myself.

I sobbed inside the car.

Annabeth didn't even turn back. She didn't even reply back. My heart broke into a thousand pieces as I finally started the ignition. I looked at the house one more time only to be rewarded with nothing. I took a U-turn and drove away until I saw through my rear mirror Annabeth only staring at me, already changed to dry clothes. I decided not to turn back because I was so hurt.

And so I did.

 **Annabeth POV:**

Today was work and I couldn't resist to think about Peter all night. The way his breath was shaky...the way the next day I was in torture thinking of him...the way my lips would sometimes quiver by thinking of him kissing me...

The kiss felt magical.

I wish I never knew his secret. I wish I could be the dumb idiot for once never knowing the fact. You know, it hurts to have a secret from someone that you had a crush on to vanish. Today I was supposed to have a good mood and work on my new promoted job. But instead my heart was aching and Mom seemed to sense my down casted mood. But luckily she didn't ask me questions, as well as Malcolm or Bobby and Matthew. I felt so glad and once I went to work, I hopped inside the bus where even Mr. Pam decided to give me space.

I accepted it gratefully.

I looked out of the window, memories flooding past me of the time Peter paid absolutely no attention to the road and was rewarded and a complain honk of another car. I remembered how cute I thought of him until he became a jerk who is full of lies. I tried to shake the thought of him, but nothing could stop me to think about that kiss...the way his sturdy hands scooped me up as I felt a surge of air seep through my lungs once our heads went up...the way the first person I saw from fright were those comforting sea-green eyes...

I felt like crying.

Everything was so hard on me. I wish I could forgive him, but something restricted me that I couldn't. I felt like I couldn't like him because the fact he decided to lie to me...the fact that he deceived me this whole time...it stung. And I decided to just let him go slowly, though it would kill me as days passed. But I'd rather get that pain over then make it deeper.

The bus lurched into a stop. I gave Mr. Pam a weak smile and he patted my back.

"Good luck," he said softly.

"You too," I said. "Remember to drive safely."

He nodded and I soon entered AOJ Inc., where I saw Peter waiting for me with a cup of coffee. I walked faster, avoiding him but through my peripheral vision, I could see Peter walk faster towards me, trying to corner me on the dead end in the hallway. I decided to curve but then things would get more complicated. Many people were grouped over there, so it would be so hard to escape.

I was stuck.

I breathed heavily, deciding to just get cornered at the hallway where we were alone rather then make a group of workers stare at both of us. Once I did Peter came towards me and grabbed my wrists. I stared at him and his stern stare made me feel uncomfortable. He had never stared at me this way before. I breathed unsteadily, my breath hitching time to time. Our eyes locked, and for a moment it was just the two of us looking at each other.

Then, he spoke.

"I'm sorry Annabeth," he spoke softly, which made me overwhelmed. "I am sorry I hid my identity from you. I just...it was my duty."

Duty? Are you serious? He literally lied to me! I was deceived all the way.

"What do you mean duty?" I said, emphasizing the word duty. "Was this some trick just to deceive me? You know, you are just full of lies. You're confusing, and the kiss...it was accidental. So don't think that incident as if it was us making love." The way I said that made me surprised as well.

Peter's face scrunched up together, and once he stared at me with those eyes that were pained, I immediately knew I said something wrong. His face was tensed and finally he muttered, "I know. I know it was an accidental kiss. Who said I kissed you out of love?"

Ouch. Wait...why am I hurting so bad when I was the one who started it? And...I don't care, right? Kissing someone could be accidental, and maybe that kiss was accidental. Right? Come on Annabeth...you know you don't like him anymore. So why are you hurt?

"Good," I muttered after realizing that I was stalling just like he did. "I was afraid that your brain wouldn't calculate that information."

Peter stared at me, and then spat, "Well, it took you some time as well. I guess you would be classified dumb."

"It is not that I am dumb," I muttered.

"Then why pause? Do you supposedly like me like you had admitted last time-,"

"Don't. You. Dare," I said dangerously, embarrassment flooding over my whole body. I could feel my skin burn and he looked at me.

"So what if I mention about the kiss?" Peter asked and I glared at him.

"Don't," I said, my patience slowly vanishing.

"Why?" Peter said mockingly. "Because you're embarrassed? Why are you avoiding all of this when you know there would be a time we would be discussing about this matter?"

Peter...you are absolutely right.

Why am I caring? Who is he to make me feel this way? Why am I feeling this way? What is causing me to just feel this way? Didn't I already plan my words once he says something rude? Haven't I already known we would discuss about the kiss? What is wrong with me? Why is he being so frustrating? Why am I embarrassed? And...why can't I spat a rude comment out to him? Why am I silent?

Like I am right now.

"I already knew this would happen. I just didn't want to talk about it because it is a waste of time," I said, my heart quickening once I realized I blurted something out without my consent.

"Well, to me it isn't," Peter said. "My mouth is precious. And I can't believe _you_ were the one that I kissed and I can't believe I saved you-,"

"Peter Johnson," I said, my patience beginning to burst. "Your mouth isn't precious. Instead, it is full of trashy lies. You think you are a selective kisser but no...no you aren't. You probably kissed so much girl's while flirting. How sad is that. You couldn't even feel anything towards anyone nonetheless throw them away later as if they are your toy. If this kiss matters to you, then that means you do have feelings for me. And-,"

"I don't have any feelings towards you," Peter said confidently.

"Yes. You don't. So stop caring and making my life harder!" I said. I turned and later turned. "For the record...I regret even saying 'thank you' at that time. You only save people not out of gratitude or life, but because it is out of force. Thought it was genuine. Guess not."

Then I turned away. Peter grabbed my wrists and I turned angrily. "What?"

"Coffee," he said.

"I don't want it!" I shouted and I accidentally pushed the coffee out of his hands. He looked at me, his eyes widening. Part of me wanted to pick the coffee up and apologize, but my gut decided not to. I looked at him who already had flushed cheeks and angry eyes.

"You know, I bought that just for-,"

"Me?" I said, suddenly defensive. "Well, you shouldn't waste your money so rashly. After all, you knew for sure I'd decline the coffee. It was better off that I pushed it away."

"HEY!" Peter said, and the tip of his ears turned pink. "You basically did that on purpose-,"

"No, I did not," I said, telling the truth. "But what I am saying right now is that it is better off and I don't regret my accident. I don't want to receive anything from you, nonetheless talk to you."

I turned, half expecting Peter to grab my wrists again. But he didn't, and some part of me just wanted to cry away. I immediately regretted those words, and I soon realized me even defending myself from something that was my fault made me look shameless. Trying to tug away those thoughts, I walked on forward, though it took all my might just to take the elevator and head onto Floor 5, which was my new work floor.

 **Peter POV:**

I quickly cleaned up the mess, feeling ashamed to even let her go. But that feeling was only making me frustrated a bit. The majority was anger. Annabeth just left, and called me Peter Johnson. PETER JOHNSON! I am Percy Jackson, and after all...she knows who I am. She hadn't even accepted me at all. I thought if she just heard me out, she could at least understand and like me. She thinks I deceived her and basically is a scam. But does she know the stress and pressure that is piling against me once I am promoted? Does she know how hard it is to manage being called Peter? Okay, I've gotten used to everyone calling me Peter but she knows who I am. The fact she addressed me that makes me boiled up. Plus...it took the courage to hold her back every time. But she blew that chance away, making me embarrassed by every word (which was true...) that she said.

Why did I care about the kiss? It wasn't even special. She isn't special to me. Annabeth Chase has nothing to do with my life. She is just one of the employees that would probably would choose being an official architect rather than go to The Board, where everyone discusses and all that CEO information gets handy. I need to be the CEO of AOJ Inc. If I don't...then I failed Father. And I don't want to risk that.

I looked at the coffee container which I wrote with a smiley face, _Wise Girl_. I felt a thousand fireworks burst inside of me. But it wasn't in a good way.

I had to say, I was frustrated.

I soon went up the elevator to Floor 5, and soon saw a pretty woman who had green eyes and blonde hair. She smiled and looked at me.

"You must be Peter," she said sweetly. I nodded and saw Annabeth who flinched once she said Peter. I decided to ignore her and the lady assigned my seat...

Which was across from Annabeth.

I just stared at my desk, and the lady asked, "Are you alright?"

"Of course," I said, still trying to soak in all of this strange coincidence.

"Anyways, I am you manager. I'm Jessie by the way," she said. "Feel free to call me Jessie out of work time or at lunch. But of course, please remember to address me 'manager' once work hours begin."

"Of course," I said and she soon walked towards her desk. Everybody just stared at me as I sat down and began to unload all of my supplies.

Annabeth sipped coffee.

The sight of that coffee made me want to scream. It was probably from Walter. Something burned inside me, which I wished I could shoo away. But I couldn't because I was angry and my mind couldn't function properly.

And sadly, it was the first day of work.

I tried to hide my feelings, and soon work hours started. The manager let us work for a few minutes while Walter, Annabeth, and I just looked at one another...except I was left out on the staring process sort of. Walter stared at me and made a goofy expression. I did too. But Annabeth didn't even glance at me. She just turned to her desk when I made a goofy face at her, or returned a goofy face at Walter. Some part of me wanted to just grab her wrists and talk to her about how much she is hurting my feelings, but I decided not to.

"Team," I heard the manager say. "Today we have three new recruits. May the three of you stand up and introduce yourself?"

We all stood up.

"Hello," Annabeth said. "I am Annabeth Chase. I am very excited to work with all of you."

There were cheers.

"Hi," I said, introducing myself. "I am..."

People stared at me, and I was speechless when I stared at Annabeth who was looking at me saying 'you could reveal your identity and win my forgiveness. maybe you aren't a liar after all'. But I thought of Father and his wish. _I am not going to get blocked by just one person_ I said to myself.

"Excuse me," I said, apologizing for stalling my introduction. "Again to introduce myself..."

Annabeth stared at of hope eyes of hope.

"Hi. I am Peter Johnson. And I would be glad to work hard as a newbie for this team."

Everybody cheered and I couldn't hear anything else after that. Annabeth just looked at me with a very disappointed face. My heart burst as Walter finished with his introduction. We soon were seated but Annabeth stared at me one more time before turning back to her desk.

The time ticked so slowly.

And as I worked and was assigned to testify the blueprints and see the problem with the team, I couldn't help but get blinded and think of Annabeth. I shook my head and concentrated on my blueprint, but every single time architecture would lead to Annabeth. I mumbled, trying to formulate a plan for the blueprints.

I couldn't.

I was stuck. And I needed to talk to Annabeth to ease my mind. As the lunch bell rung I rushed to Annabeth, grabbed her wrists, and ran towards the janitor's closet near the hallways.

Annabeth breathed, and I could feel her breath against my skin.

"What the heck?" Annabeth said, almost yelling. "What was that for?"

"Annabeth, we need to talk-,"

"Do you like me? Could you just leave me alone?" she shouted, and I heard footsteps. Before she could utter a word I blocked her mouth which she was struggling for me to stop.

I didn't.

And finally when the hallway seemed silent, I took my hand away and I felt a hard slap on my cheeks.

I turned and saw Annabeth who glared at me.

"What was that for?" I shouted, anger boiling inside me.

"Don't ever do that!" Annabeth yelled and I felt my cheeks burn. She slapped me hard.

"Why did you slap me hard?" I shouted, unable to say anything else but that.

"Because," Annabeth said. "I felt uncomfortable towards your embrace. I know Peter Johnson."

"I am Peter Johnson," I said, frustrated. "But I am also Percy Jackson. And I know you like Peter Johnson-,"

"But you're Percy Jackson," Annabeth said. "And I only liked Peter Johnson. Not Percy Jackson. And just so you know, I seriously am disgusted of you. Lying to everyone...faking your identity. It really is a shame. If you didn't make things harder...gosh, your reason probably are stupid indeed!"

"No," I spat. "And if you could hear me out-,"

"I don't want to waste my precious lunch hours just to speak about this," Annabeth said, and I felt like a bee was stinging my heart. I looked at her who only gave me a glare. "I don't like you. And I am beginning to hate Peter Johnson. But guess what?"

"What?" I said, prepared to see what she would say next.

"I hate Percy Jackson. I know it for sure. So stop bothering me!" she shouted and with that she left the closet. I was all alone, feeling myself slowly melt away from her. Million feelings erupted from me, but I decided to stay calm. The fact that...the fact that she hated me...it stung so much. I should probably get over her...

"Why?" I soon asked myself. "Why did I ever like her?"

 **Once again, I am so sorry for not updating! But, now I did and I do hope you liked it! I know you seriously hate Annabeth...I do too...but just wait. More surprises are coming soon. Anyways, I had done dedications below and a few were above and so remember to look for your name! Once again, thank you so much to all of you reviewers and viewers as well who had reviewed for this story! I got a 100 reviews! YAY! Now, instead of me blabbing, lets get onto Part 2 of dedications!**

 **It's Me Why Me : Aww...thank you! And I seriously do take your reviews to account, and I love to respond to them! Your words were extremely sweet...thank you so much! And I am glad you feel happy from my feelings. Because I do adore and thank you. Hope you liked this chapter!**

 **Guest : Haha...I am glad you liked the chapter...with a lot of: balkgjdlkafjdka;jfdiajflkdja;. I am glad you liked the chapter; are you a different guest or the same? Please tell me! Anyways, I am so happy you liked the chapter!**

 **CrazyPeopleLikeMe : YAY! My goal was to make you and the others like this chapter, and you do! I feel so honored writing a chapter for you, and I hope you liked this chapter too! Yes, so much action was displayed in Chapter 15. This chapter has also showed a lot of action. Hope you liked this chapter!**

 **Haybear18 : AWWW! Thank you so much for that review! It meant so much to me...and I couldn't help but squeal! The way you wrote that just made my mind burst with full of happiness. I had updated (yay!) and I do hope you like this chapter! Thank you so much for the review!**

 **poseidonera333 : The chapter is updated! Thank you so much for the review! And especially when you PMed me and talked about your day...how you missed me...that was really sweet. Words cannot explain how thankful I am to you, and how much I am lucky to have a great BFF like you! Anyways, hope you liked this chapter, and thank you for your heartwarming review and letters!**

 **the Oracle of Akemi : YAY! I am so glad you read my stories! Thank you so much for reviewing! It means so much for me to actually get a review from you. Your sweet words always brighten my day. Thank you so much for supporting me even from the start! Hope you liked this chapter!**

 **Lovegirl17 : Aww...I saw the THREE reviews you had written and it was so sweet! Thank you so much! I didn't realize you loved Chapter 15 so much and wanted an update so badly. And that made my day fully. I just really felt thankful and happy that you loved my story and it just...gosh, thank you so much! Hope you liked this chapter!**

 **Rose: It meant a ton for me that you had reviewed! I am so glad that you liked it, and you are the first who actually recognized how much time I put into this. Like, I am not sure if anyone else had thought so, but you are the first reviewer that mentioned. Thank you so much for the loving review! I sincerely loved it. And thank you so much for saying that my sister and I are brilliant writers. I do hope you like this chapter!**

 **Sisters Grimmm : I agree. But what could we do when my hands typed all of that? LOL...I am so glad you liked the chapter! Thank you so much for the sweet review! I hope you liked this chapter!**

 **aniarenee : I am so glad you liked this chapter! Thank you so much for the review! It meant so much to me! Anyways, hope you liked this chapter!**

 **Guest : Thank you so much for the warm review! I updated (YAY!) and I agree; I did leave a huge cliffhanger...I think...anyways, thank you so much for reviewing! Hope you liked this chapter!**

 **FirstBookworm : I am so glad you liked it as well as read this story! I did leave a cliffhanger; so glad you liked it once again. Thank you for the sweet review! I do hope you liked this chapter! ;) And I updated, so yay!**

 **clo7615 : Thank you so much for the heartwarming review! That review had meant so much to me! I am mostly glad that you enjoyed my story. Hope you liked this chapter as well!**

 **iluvboooks : Thanks for supporting my story sis. You're the best! And I love your stories: GO CHECK OUT WHAT'S WRONG WITH ME?! SUPER GOOD; IT NEVER FAILS TO IMPRESS YOU!**

 **Anyways, that was done with the dedications. Thank you all for supporting my story! Please review! ;) :D ;) And make sure to stay tuned on my profile!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey everybody! So, I am going to respond to all your reviews again (YAY!) and I just want to thank everybody for really supporting this story...I was so impressed and happy when all of you good folks actually looked into this story and reviewed...it really makes me happy! So, to make things short, there will be reviews above like right now but there will also be another portion of review at the bottom, so yeah! Anyways, after the dedications right here, lets get onto the story!**

 **Viewers : Thank you so much for just clicking onto this chapter!**

 **Hispanic Thug : YAY! I am so happy you reviewed for this story! Thank you so much for the review as well. And yes...yes I know. I know Annabeth is acting oversensitive but...you'll see in this chapter. Hope you like it!**

 **the Oracle of Akemi : I know...poor Annabeth and Percy. But things might resolve...right? Anyways, thank you so much for the review; glad you enjoyed the chapter! Anyways, hope you like this chapter!**

 **C7utch : Awww...thank you for wishing me a great trip! I actually did have a wonderful time! It feels nice that you care. And, I know...Poor Percy! But things might resolve...right? Anyways, hope you really liked this chapter! And once again, thank you.**

 **Someone the World Forgot : YEAH! I laughed so hard...and I also laughed when Riley's parents were having their mini emotions too...especially the Mom's...that cheesy guy...haha...anyways, thank you so much for the mentions of the errors and talking to me about Inside Out! We could relate a lot! :D :D I'm evil...wahaha! Anyways, hope you like this chapter!**

 **ROSE : When I read your review, I really danced on my chair, and I really did feel so happy that you liked this story. Also, the fact that you thought you _felt_ the emotions...that meant so much to me. I've never gotten that review for this story so far, and it really felt so sweet of you to say that. I feel great I could make you feel that emotion that I write. It means so much to me...ROSE, thank you so much. I really want to give you a hug! The review meant so much to me...thank you...**

 **xoQueenieAox : Even if you aren't reviewing, I know you are there to read my stories and be so supportive. I wrote this dedication because I know by heart you are always there for me even if you are busy. Thank you, and I do hope you like this chapter!**

 **Anyways, let us get on to the story!**

 ***There are two new POV's that will be written time to time...hope you like this chapter! ;)**

 **Annabeth POV:**

As each days passed, I slowly began to feel worse.

And worse.

And worse.

To the point where I cried every day in my room late at night, only thinking of how much I had scarred Peter...or Percy. It's all so confusing. Peter had acted rude to me too. He slowly began to hang out with the women at work, which made a pang of jealousy arouse towards me. I tried to ignore all the feelings towards him and remind myself that he is a selfish liar who only thought of himself. But the other part of me slowly missed him, and wanted to feel those soft lips again. I wanted to cry on his shoulder, telling him how much I felt sorry...

Sorry?

What am I thinking? Why would I say sorry to Peter? Why? What would make me stoop down so low and apologize? Would it fix anything? What was there to say sorry about?

But there was. And I knew that deep in my heart. The way I slapped him...the way I pushed him aside when he tried to explain...it made me look so stupid and ignorant to push him aside. I always heard out people. Why couldn't I just hear him out? Why was I the person who made this whole thing complicated? Why couldn't I just...

Maybe I am scared.

Maybe it is the fact I am scared to like Peter Johnson. And from the fact I even kissed him...

It was an accidental kiss.

An accidental kiss.

Annabeth, it was an accidental kiss.

Nothing more.

Nothing.

It was just nothing.

Nothing.

Tears fell down my face as I stared at the ceiling, my room dark as ever. I closed my eyes, trying to sleep. But instead I tossed and turned, and my mind only rambled about Peter. Or Percy...gosh, why is everything so complicated?

I closed my eyes, feeling tears rush down again. I decided to forget about Peter...but slowly in my heart I knew I was facing towards Peter...

And somewhere in my heart, I wanted him back.

 **Percy POV:**

I couldn't sleep. No matter how much I flirted with the women at work, I couldn't possibly replace them with Annabeth. Annabeth gave me the cold shoulder, but every time she looked at me when our eyes accidentally met, her eyes looked pained. I pretended to ignore and went on with my work, but inside I wanted to know why she was pained...and I wished I could be by her side.

Lunch was also different. I hung out more with the group while Annabeth and Walter were again treated differently in a bad way. Annabeth would always make coffee and Walter would have to pay for it. I felt anger boil in my chest every time Jessie would treat Annabeth poorly, but what could I do? She probably would hate me, thinking I stepped on her pride, trampling and I would probably make her feel worse. I just breathed heavily, trying to stop myself from staring at her and thinking of the "accidental kiss" as she worded it. It pained me to know that Annabeth thought the kiss accidental. It made me so sad that she hated me, and just the fact she hated _Percy Jackson_ scarred me extremely.

Tears fell down rapidly as I wiped them away. I concentrated more on work, and I'd usually arrive at home late because I would look at the blueprints and arrangements a bit more. I stayed late at night every single day. And when I'd sleep, my whole mind would be covered up Annabeth and how I thought her the most beautiful human being. At...at least in my eyes she is.

I like her.

And nothing could deny that fact. She...she was the first woman that changed my heart from a flirter to a lover. Annabeth changed me. As much as it sounds corny, it is true. She made me into a hardworking man rather then a money spender that had no dream. I was glad I met her, and was influenced by her. And once I saw her charms...her sweet gestures...the way she kissed me and cried so hard that day for the kiss...the way she always laughed at me and when her eyes gleamed once she talked about her ideas...

I should forget her.

But every single day I only appear that way. But inside I am breaking constantly, only trying to find an opportunity to talk to her but then lose the perfect moment because I am nervous. I became this weird kind of person instead of the upbeat outgoing Percy. I became more...persistent in life. But when it came towards Annabeth, I acted like a complete idiot.

I am mumbling.

Again.

I should just sleep. I should just go to bed, and forget Annabeth.

I did.

Except the part when I forgot about Annabeth.

 **Annabeth POV:**

I had another beat down day at work. Jessie yapped at me constantly and I was pushed around towards the corner. Peter ignored, working. I stared at him, but he never looked up. Never.

So I focused back to work.

I also met a new friend. Her name is Juniper. Juniper, Walter, and I are really good friends. Frankly speaking, the only person really that accepts me at The Revisers is Juniper. Walter is of course understanding but...a person that has stayed in The Reviser team for some time...she was the only one that accepted me. Walter, Juniper, and I sit together, but it is usually Walter and me who sits down together. She tried once...but of course Jessie had to stop her. Gosh, I hate Jessie. I don't know why I am ranked for my state! Just because I am poor...doesn't mean I have a mind of nothing! When will anyone understand? I am an architect with a dream rather than a servant who only came here for money! I am a-

"Please hand me the paperwork," I heard the voice that I missed for so long. I looked up facing Peter who was staring at me, sticking his hand out.

"What do you mean by that?" I questioned, and he glared.

"The paperwork..." he managed to say again.

"Please be more specific," I muttered.

"The client...the client's paperwork..." he said.

"Which client?" I asked, rummaging through the files. "I thought you already had what you needed-,"

"I'm going there," he said and stood up from his desk. He walked around the desks towards mine where he began to look through the piles, our bodies ever so close. My breath hitched as he looked through the files, and checking the names. It was basically our shoulders...and his face and mine...so close to each other that I just wanted to hug him because I missed him and-

"Found the file," he said, and slipped it out. Then with a grim expression, he walked back to his desk. He sat down, and looked at me one more time. Our eyes locked, and my heart fluttered for a minute. Those eyes felt like everything could be resolved until I saw his face, which held a bitter, grim, uneasy expression.

I looked down.

I stared up, and he still was staring at me. I looked at him, and for a minute it was just the two of us. Grey sealed with sea-green. It was just us, looking at each other for so long...for the times we hadn't even met our eyes together...the ways we avoided each other...this chance to just stare at those eyes were rare. And right now, I am taking a good look at those eyes, staring at them because I missed them so much.

I wanted Peter back.

Or Percy...or Peter...what should I call him? Am I ready to call Peter Percy? I must've been so rude. But should I break the whole uneasy and hatred feeling? I was scared all this time...but the fact I am thinking about Peter...or Percy every single day and crying late at night every single day isn't funny. And...for the first time, I really did miss Peter every single time we'd be together. Though we were just across each other, it seemed as if we were a country away with each other. The fact we ignored each other all this time...the fact I couldn't accept him for who he is...I am dying here.

 _I hate Percy Jackson..._

I sounded like a jerk.

Isn't that because I am?

I realized I was still staring at him, and both of ours widened. I guess he also recognized and we both ducked our heads to work.

Gosh, that was embarrassing. I focused on my work, trying to bury my head on the world of architecture.

And actually, it was accomplished.

 **Grover POV:**

"Excuse me?" I tapped an auburn haired lady. She turned around, and I noticed she was a petite, green eyed lady.

"Yes?" she asked.

"Are you Miss. Annabeth Chase's friend?" I asked and she took a step back.

"Are you a..." she said, then whispered. "Stalker?"

I laughed, and she looked serious so I quit it. "To clarify, a stalker wouldn't say there identity. I am not a stalker actually. I am Grover Underwood," I said, taking off my sunglasses. She breathed softly and then looked at me.

"Whew!" she said. "I thought you were some...stalker..."

"Ha ha," I laughed. "Well, I am not. And I need your help."

"Is this some kind of movie shoot?" the lady joked and I laughed.

"No," I said. "But seriously, I need your help."

"Okay," she said.

"So, you are friends with Miss. Annabeth Chase, right?" I asked, wanting an answer.

"Yes..." she said.

"Well, I need your help. You see, I made a mistake, and it required her relationship. I can't tell you how I made the mistake because it is confidential."

"You're really sounding like some stalker freak that is observing Annabeth," Annabeth's friend declared, and one of my eyebrows went up.

"For the last time," I said, a little frustrated. "I am not a stalker!"

"Right," she said, laughing uneasily.

"Please...be comfortable. Please...I need your help," I said, full of urgency. She stared at me for a moment and then softened up.

"Fine," she said. "What is the problem?"

"Okay," I said. "I made a huge mistake between Miss. Annabeth Chase's relationship. Her love life was about to form until my boss...Mr. Peter Jackson...they were supposed to be a good couple. But I accidentally messed things up, which made their relationship dicey. Haven't you observed that dicey relationship between them? The way they'd avoid each other...the way they'd-,"

"I do," the woman said. "So you ruined their relationship?"

It came out as more of a question, but whatever. I looked at her, embarrassment flooding over me. "I did so...okay? But I want to mend it back, and I need you to ask Miss. Annabeth Chase privately these questions. Memorize that...and probably it would be preferable if it was after work. The flashcards could mention how your love life lead and then ask her...and try to dig into it but not to make it obvious...right?"

"I don't have a love life," she said, blushing. "Do you?"

"Actually, no!" I said, laughing. She smiled too. "My boss...Mr. Johnson keeps saying me to go to my girlfriend when he needs alone time, but I don't! So instead I have to face the wall."

She giggled and stared at me. "You're funny."

"Thank you," I said, taking that personally. "Anyways...just pretend you have a love life..."

"Miss. Annabeth Chase is really smart. You sure..." she said, doubtfully. Once she said that, an idea struck through me.

"I know this might sound really weird considering we just met..." I said. "But what if..."

She was silent.

"What if we pretend..."

"I know what you mean," she said then looked at me. "Deal."

"To be my pretend girlfriend?" I asked, astonished that she agreed it she knew what I was thinking.

"Sure! If it is to mend Annabeth's relationship with Peter...of course I'd help. Besides, it would be great to know more about this secretive stalker!" she joked and I laughed.

"Thank you," I said. "I got to go now...here is my cell number," I said and handed her my business card.

"Okay," she said. "I'll call you often. And Grover?"

"Yes?" I answered.

"I'm Juniper. Nice to meet you..." I said, and I smiled.

"Nice to meet you as well," I said. "Juniper...that's a pretty name."

She blushed. "Bye Grover!"

"Bye Juniper!" I beamed, and walked away.

 **Juniper POV:**

"Annabeth!" I shouted. It was the end of work, and all I could think of was Grover. But I shook away the weird thought and walked towards Annabeth.

"Yeah Juniper?" she asked.

"I need your advice," I lied, and she looked at me, confused.

"I thought you didn't have a boyfriend," she said, confused.

"Well...I did..." I said, and she looked at me first confused. But then she softened up, and when we walked together, I could see she looked a peek back.

At Peter.

Everything made sense now. The way she stared at Peter...the way she had a pained expression every time he'd talk to a girl...

They are meant to be.

Because if Annabeth didn't notice, Peter always talked about her. In ways that...were so indirect. For example...

 _"PERCY! What eye colors do you like the best?" Kacy asked. I was there with all the other girls._

 _"Grey," he said._

 _"There is no other grey eyed person except Annabeth in this office," I pointed out._

 _"Huh," he said, smiling softly but at the same time, stiffly. "I wonder..."_

Everything made sense.

They are in love.

"Did you hear what I said?" Annabeth asked.

"Huh?" I said, blinded back from my thoughts.

"I just told you what is wrong?" Annabeth said as we exited out the building.

"Oh...I want to ask him out on a date...or at least I want him to ask me out on a date...but how could I arouse that tension?" I asked.

"Oh," Annabeth said. "Tell him...maybe walk towards the park and talk about your relationship. And maybe remind him time to time about dates and stuff. Maybe he is trying to find the perfect opportunity for you..."

"That is a good advice," I said. "Thanks."

"Yeah," she said as we both sat down at the bus.

"Annabeth?" I asked, remembering the flashcards.

"Yes?" she answered.

"Do you have a love life?"

"I told you," she answered, a little defensively. "I don't."

"You sure?" I asked.

"I'm sure," Annabeth said softly.

"Do you like someone?" I asked.

"I DON'T LIKE PETER!" Annabeth shouted and my eyes widened. We both knew she blew her cover.

Annabeth slumped down on the bench. We were on the AOJ Inc. garden, where beautiful plants bloomed and how the CEO made me take care of a piece of the garden...he is so sweet...and-

"You like someone," I joked. "Called Peter..."

"Shut up," Annabeth blushed, and turned away.

"Annabeth-,"

"I don't want to talk about it," she said, turning around. I was going to say something soothing but when I looked at her face, her eyes were already nearing tears.

"Annabeth," I said softly. "You alright?"

"Yeah," she said, wiping the tears that already fell.

"I could help you..." I said, going on with the flashcards. "With you know...the relationship with Peter..."

"How?" Annabeth asked.

"You know," I said, secretly thanking Grover for the flashcards. "I could ask some questions and see if you really are meant for each other..."

"Go ahead," Annabeth said softly.

"Okay," I said. "What attraction in Peter as in appearance do you like the best?"

"His eyes," Annabeth answered immediately. "Because I know he is telling the truth. I also love his hands. They're always soft and when they grasp mine, they are tight but at the same time those hands give me space. It is comforting, and they are always warm."

"I see," I said. Good features she had chosen...

 **Grover POV:**

"What attraction in Annabeth as in appearance do you like the best?" I asked, and Mr. Jackson's face was scrunched up.

"This is really hard," Mr. Jackson and looked at me. "But if I had to choose, it would be her eyes. I like it when they gleam. I also love her hair. It makes her look really beautiful. But especially her eyes...those eyes always rely on the truth, and I bet I am the only person who could see through them...like really look through them..."

 **Juniper POV:**

"What do you hate about Peter?" I asked.

"I hate so many things about Peter," Annabeth said and I was surprised. "He is arrogant...he cares about money...but I guess I am only relying in the past. Currently, I only hate him because he is so complicated..."

 **Grover POV:**

"What do you hate about Annabeth?" I asked.

"I hate her a lot," Mr. Jackson answered. "I hate it when she was so rude. She acts like the smartest person in the room...I guess that was the past...what I hate her right now Grover...is that she doesn't accept me for who I am. And I guess she doesn't care about me anymore..."

 **Juniper POV:**

"Do you care about Peter?" I said softly, and Annabeth's face scrunched up.

"I do," Annabeth said, her lips quivering. "I really do in fact. And I made a horrible mistake that I bet would make him hate me. I really miss him you know. And I care for him so much. Truthfully...at the office, when coffee is prepared...I personally ask Walter if he could buy Peter an Americano rather than just a normal Frappuccino. I know that sounds so stupid, but when he tasted the coffee, he loved it. So after that, I spent with my own money an Americano coffee just for him. And he doesn't even know it was from me. He only knows Walter bought the coffee and I just delivered. I care for him extremely, because I wanted him to eat the coffee he wanted to eat...because I cared about his taste...this sounds really stupid...sorry. But I care for him, and take a distance to give him some space."

 **Grover POV:**

"Do you care about Annabeth?" I asked.

"I really do," Mr. Jackson answered. "In fact, I bet she doesn't even care about me because she always gives me this distant feeling! Can't she just come towards me, and at least say sorry? She always has that stupid stubborn side of her...that makes her really cute but in this situation...NO!"

 **Juniper POV:**

"How much do you like Peter?" I questioned, and Annabeth looked at me. For a second she paused.

Another second she passed.

Until finally she muttered, "I like Peter a lot. Juniper, I regret all my words. But I just feel like we're not meant for each other, you know what I mean? I've never been in a relationship before, and probably Peter is going to like another woman he probably flirts with. I am going to be worrying only, rather than having a proper relationship."

 **Grover POV:**

"How much do you like Annabeth?" I asked. Mr. Jackson smiled.

"Totally," he said. "I really like her. And I guess she's the unique one...don't you think? Look at how beautiful and determined she is. I bet no man couldn't possibly not fall for her...unless they look more deeply into her features and personality. I thought she was just a normal blondie but...no, I guess she is more then a technical blondie. And...I think we are totally meant for each other."

 **Juniper POV:**

"Did you kiss?" I asked.

She paused, than blushed, "Yeah..."

"Well," I said. "What do you think about the kiss?"

"It was magical," Annabeth sighed, her eyes showing a glint of sadness as well. "And...I just...after the kiss where I thought he could ask me for dates and we could go along perfectly, everything tore apart, you know what I mean? Everything Juniper, everything. And I realized how oversensitive I acted towards this matter, and that isn't me usually. But nothing could change that, because the truth shows that yes, I had acted stupid. But the kiss...I try to tell myself it was an accidental kiss but it breaks apart into...feelings. Feeling I can't describe...feelings that I just couldn't imagine...that feeling that makes me feel happy...and makes me blush a lot..."

 **Grover POV:**

"Since you kissed," I said. "What do you think about that kiss?"

Mr. Jackson looked at me for a minute, and then answered, "I loved it," he sighed. "But...everything tore apart because of you. But don't think I am blaming you...well I am but...back to subject...the kiss felt wonderful. She was a real good kisser. Her lips were really soft, and the passion that no women had ever given to me was so genuine and I just...the moment she kissed me, I knew that we were meant for each other...well, actually I thought that afterwards but you know what I mean!"

 **Juniper POV:**

"I got to go," Annabeth said hastily and I wasn't even done with my questions.

"Wait," I said. "Then...for a minute...could I just ask you one more question?"

"Sure," Annabeth said.

"Do you want Peter and you to have a relationship?" I asked. This wasn't even in the flashcards. It was my personal question.

Annabeth sighed. "Of course I do. I regret everything...and I realized that Peter could be my Super Man. But...by my actions...once again...I don't think he'd accept me. Besides, he is already hooked onto so many women at work! But if I had the chance to formally apologize...with making time heal...I guess I would want him to be my...boyfriend...ha...this sounds so stupid but so true. Anyways Juniper, I got to go! My mom probably would be yelling at me, fussing at me for coming back at work late without notifying."

"I'm sorry I took away time..." I said, feeling a bit guilty.

"No worries," Annabeth said. "I actually thank you."

My head bobbed up and she smiled.

"I let out all my worries. You know, it did feel stuffy when I had to keep it all to myself. I really do thank you, and I am grateful to have a friend who would keep this sealed and understand."

I nodded, though I felt so guilty.

Because guess what?

I have to tell Grover...

 **Percy POV:**

"Good night Grover," I said. "And to answer your last question...yes, I would love wanting Annabeth to be my girlfriend. Only if she would open up..."

I walked towards my bedroom, daydreaming about Annabeth. When could this icy feelings towards each other break?

 **So once again, thank you so much for the reviews! Here comes Part 2 dedications!**

 **Haybear18 : When I read your review, I nearly died. Now you might be wondering...why? But it is because your review was so sweet that I couldn't help but have this moment where everything paused and it was just me and the computer screen. Thank you so much! It meant so much to me that you reviewed and actually meant those words! I could see your excitement; I hope you liked this chapter!**

 **ellen. minnie7 : Thank you so much for the heartwarming review! It meant so much to me; I had updated, so hope you liked it!**

 **FirstBookworm : Yes...I agree. Isn't it frustrating how Annabeth can't hear Percy out? But...I got everything planned out so...just wait and see. Anyways, thank you so much for the review! It meant so much to me! Anyways, I hope you liked this chapter!**

 **write write wri : I will write at least every single day if I am not busy, and awww...thank you! I could see how much you want another chapter; thank you! Hope you liked this chapter!**

 **darkchocolate23 : Yeah! Another Inside Out fan! WAHOO! Sorry...anyways, I know...and actually, I am so glad you told the positive side and that you have hope for the Percabeth couple. :D Anyways, hope you like this chapter! It means so much to me that you love this story...thank you so much!**

 **poseidonera333 : I know...I know you are mad at Annabeth. And actually, I wanted everyone to be mad at Annabeth. Because look, all of that is human actions. People could be really rude, and sometimes, impatience is a factor that blocks down relationships. And for Annabeth...she should have heard him out but didn't. I am glad you noticed that and took the emotions to the next step! Anyways, thank you so much for the review and sweet words; hope you liked this chapter!**

 **clo7615 : Awww...thank you so much. Your review was such a heartwarming review and I couldn't help but say, "Awww..." like I am right now. You were super sweet; I am glad you are enjoying the story! Those words...gosh, you are super sweet! Thank you so much; hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

 **ResidentOfCabin6 : You are exactly correct. At first, Percy was that rich jerk that only cared about money and fame. He didn't have a dream, and instead, he was just that man that was raised like a spoiled brat. And I am glad you liked how I made his change! Anyways, those words were so sweet; and your thought...you got to read more. Let's see if it is true...anyways, hope you liked the chapter! And once again, thanks!**

 **Guest : I could explain; so, in Percy's POV he calls himself Percy because he is Percy, but in Annabeth's POV, she is confused herself about Peter and Percy so she tries to address him Percy but turns out to be Peter...sorry if that confused you! But anyways, thank you for the review, and hope you liked this chapter!**

 **Seaweed. girl13 : I know it is frustrated...I will admit, I am frustrated myself. Ha ha...but anyways, those words...they were super sweet! Thank you so much! I hope you liked this chapter!**

 **It's Me Why Me : Awww...thank you for wishing me a great trip! I am so happy that you think the chapters are getting better and better...you are so sweet! Thank you so much for being so sweet and...gosh, I am repeating! But really, thank you. Your words mean so much to me! And thank you for replying to my dedication; a lot of drama, yes. Thank you, and hope you liked this chapter!**

 **PUGA1414 : The feels...yay! I am glad I made the feels for you...hoping it is not in a bad way! Anyways, thank you so much for your sweet review; hope you liked this chapter!**

 **iluvboooks : Hey...thanks for supporting my story! You are the best! I adore you so much; PEOPLE, CHECK OUT HER STORIES! SO GOOD!**

 **Anyways, please review! And hope you liked the editional POV's of Grover and Juniper!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hey my beautiful readers! So, this is the next update and dedications are below so make sure to check them out! Also, I want to thank all my viewers for making this story possible; 137 REVIEWS! I am so happy; I am not even halfway towards the story and I got that much reviews; thank you so much for being so supportive...gosh, I really think I don't deserve so much sweet words and kind reviews...you guys are so sweet! You guys (here comes a secret!) are pretty much the only people that make me dance in my chair, the only people that I squeal and go crazy over, and make me have the most happy kind of feeling on Earth. Thank you so much, and now, here comes the next chapter of It's Her, Why Her?**

 **Annabeth POV:**

"Hey Walter," I said as we walked together through the hallways. "Thanks for helping me with the copies."

"Hey," Walter said, his soft pure eyes looking through mine. "It's worth it."

"Reminds me of Fifth Harmony," I laughed and Walter started rummaging through his pant pocket, taking out his phone.

"Want to hear Worth It?" Walter asked and I laughed.

"You aren't serious," I laughed, feeling happier by the minute.

"Oh yes Annabeth, I am serious," Walter beamed and he then took out earphones from his suitcase. "Want to listen to it? I feel like listening to it..."

"Fine," I said, and he plugged in the earphones. I laughed as he inserted the earphone in my ear. Walter then put the earphones on and he pressed Worth It by Fifth Harmony. We laughed, and I muttered in a playful way, "Seriously?"

"Yep," Walter said as we walked towards the office, the hallways only crowded with a few people. We laughed as finally when we were about to open the door and put the earphones out of our ears, Peter popped up.

At first, his reaction was surprised. His eyes widened and his body stiffened. I could see his legs wobble a bit but hey, my reaction wasn't better than his either. I was trembling, nervous how he caught us listening to music at work hours. But the worse part was that he thinks that the position Walter and I was in, the fact that we were listening to music together...he could've thought I liked him or something. But we're friends, and we could listen to music together. So if he has a problem, then I will be mad because hey, I could listen to music with whoever I want! I could-

"Got the copies?" Peter said, his voice raspy. Huh...it is so strange how his voice is so raspy. Maybe he hadn't spoken much which caused his voice to be raspy because...

I am being weird.

I stared at Peter who was only staring at me, not Walter.

"Um..." I said, and handed him the copies. "Here you go. Since Walter and I are in the hallways, is there anything else you need copies for?"

"Yeah," Peter said. "And Walter?"

"Yeah?" he squeaked, feeling a bit scared. I stared at Walter who immediately took off his earphones and with Peter giving Walter this look, Walter nodded and looked at me.

"I got to do some work," he said and I could already know it was Peter's doing. "Could you..."

"Right," I said and gave him the earphones.

"Nice listening music with you," he beamed and I gave him the look of, "I don't want to smile in front of Peter because he is probably going to not give me a distance after that" look. He nodded and scurried inside.

"We have copies we have to make," Peter said, walking towards the hallways. I was frozen for a minute until he said, "Coming?"

"Right," I said again, this time to Peter. I walked towards him, where I suddenly felt a shy feeling that made me speak nothing afterwards. For a minute, everything was silent until we went inside the elevator, where Peter made a gesture for me to go inside first.

"Okay," I said and walked inside. Then he stepped inside and pressed Floor No. 2, where he then said, "Don't think I came here to have a time to talk with you. I only came here because you don't know what to copy next. I don't trust Walter in this matter."

"But you trust me?" I said, making that sound like a question. Peter's eyes turned to me, and I couldn't help but feel my weeks weaken.

"No," he then said. "I just know you're smart enough to handle the matter. Besides, Walter is the third wheel-,"

"Don't speak about Walter like that," I glared. "He is not the third wheel. He has potential; he's strong, and he's a good friend. I guess it is just the rest that doesn't see that spark about him!"

"No," Peter said, smirking. "It's only you who sees him that way. You know that he is the third wheel; he is considered the third wheel. You are the only abnormal person that-,"

"Stop," I said. "Gosh, stop ruining my mood, okay? It is almost lunch and you're like pestering me, being rude and making my life harder...so just...if you really want to trust me-,"

"I don't trust-," but I interrupted him.

"Whatever that is," I said. "Stop it. Stop making my life harder! Just tell me what you want me to make copies for, and I'll run them. But I am sure..." I said, my heart aching. "I don't think I would ever be satisfied with..."

"Just the sight of me, huh?" Peter said angrily. "Then fine!"

"Stop making me angry, especially at work hours" I said, and I felt that this fight I was right. He shouldn't make me angry; nonetheless, making fun of Walter wasn't the right thing. Walter is a sweet person that I know is my best friend.

And if he's trying to criticize him, I won't let that be!

 **Juniper POV:**

Lunch hours began, and Annabeth nor Peter had came. I sighed softly, until I suddenly remembered that one slip of paper that had Grover's phone number. He'd help me, right? We're a team on this...

We're a team on this...

 _Huh_ , I said to myself. _Grover as my fake boyfriend...at least I have sort of a relationship? I can't believe I was feeling this special feeling towards him after a day passed. I guess I am glad he chose me, right? Uggg...here comes my girly all boys side. I should just stop...but...huh...that man is quite a man to ask me, the JUNIPER, such a task that needs a lot of trust. Wait...does he trust me? Heh...if he does-_

"Did you see Annabeth anywhere?" I heard Walter's voice. I immediately shook my head, knowing that my thoughts shouldn't be about Grover.

"Oh," Walter said. "Well...thanks...anyways, what is that card you're holding? Grover Underwood..."

"Oh," I said, putting the card quickly inside my pockets. "That's nothing..."

"I don't think that is nothing," Walter teased. "I've seen you look at that card and holding your phone with that card a thousand times. It seems like something..."

"Shut up Walter," I said, blushing from embarrassment.

"Look," Walter said. "I am sorry I teased you. But who is he?" Walter asked, confused.

"Grover is my boyfriend," I lied and Walter's eyes lit up.

"Dude...I am so glad for you!" Walter said. "You're lucky you at least gotten a relationship..."

"What's wrong with you?" I asked, suddenly shifting my thoughts of Grover to Walter.

"You see," Walter said, looking really sad. "I...you guys are good friends...but Annabeth has a man and so do you. Out of the group, I look like the loner. You know what I am saying? No girl will ever accept me. I'll just be the man looking out at the distance, basically having no hope."

"It will be alright," I soothed. "Anyways, I got to go take this call..."

"Of course," Walter beamed again and walked again. I slipped out my phone and tapped the numbers on my cell. Then, after a few rings, the phone picked up and Grover said, "Hello? Grover Underwood at your service..."

"It's me," I said softly, glad to hear his voice. Some part of my brain couldn't function because his determined voice made me feel quite...fluttery...

No Juniper. Just because you met one person, doesn't mean you should be feeling fluttery. No Juniper. This isn't you-

"Juniper! Nice to hear your voice," Grover said and the butterflies in my stomach already fluttered. Then, there was a pause and then Grover said hastily, "Not in a way that would put this into a missing kind of thing...just...it was nice to h-h-h-hear your voice Juniper..."

"Me too," I smiled and Grover grinned. "Anyways, I have a favor..."

"Yes?" I said, my attention only on Grover.

"Could you ask Annabeth if you two want to go to lunch together? We'll be going towards Burger King down that corner..."

"Near AOJ-,"

"Yep," he said. "If that is too much to ask..."

"Of course," I said, happy that I could mend the relationship of Annabeth and Peter. But not only that, but I felt so glad that I could meet Grover again; his brown curls and his warm eyes...the way he took off his sunglasses and the way I felt in that moment a bit overprotective over myself...

"Okay then," Grover said. "I'll see you at 12:20."

"Is this some sort of date?" I asked but regretted everything. This wasn't about us. It was about Peter and Annabeth...gosh, sometimes I hate my mouth!

"Actually, it is," Grover said and I froze from there. I felt my legs wobble as I said softly, "Bye."

"Bye!" Grover said and I hung up.

How could one man make me this fluttery already? It doesn't make sense! I am Juniper-

"Hey Juniper," I heard Annabeth's voice. "Want to eat lunch with Walter-,"

"Want to eat out together?" I asked suddenly and Annabeth looked at me strangely.

"What for?" she questioned.

"We're good friends...my dad gave me money and-,"

"I'm sorry," Annabeth said. "But Walter-,"

"Please," I said, and realized that Annabeth also cared about Walter's feelings.

"Fine," she said. "But then Walter joins..."

"I'll pick him up later," I said hastily. It was supposed to be just the two of them...

"Fine," Annabeth said. "Where are we going?"

"Hamburgers...Burger King..." I said.

"Okay," Annabeth said. "Let's go."

 **Percy POV:**

"Where are we going?" I asked while Grover was driving away from the company.

"Well, we're eating lunch together!" Grover said.

"Oh please," I muttered. "Last time we had lunch together, we had to clean up the whole restaurant."

"Well that was because the ketchup wouldn't work but at one time, it did!" Grover objected and I let out a chuckle.

"I remembered we made a huge mess there," I laughed and Grover parked. "Burger King...you know me so well..."

"Of course Mr. Jackson," Grover beamed. "Let's get out..."

"Alright," I said and opened the car door. Grover and I walked as he led me towards a table.

"The meal-,"

"I paid for it already," he answered. I sat down as Grover didn't even touch the food.

"Why aren't you-,"

"Juniper!" Grover said aloud and Juniper...one of the co-workers in AOJ Inc., came forward.

But what made things worse was...

There was Annabeth.

 **Annabeth POV:**

"P-P-P-Peter?" I said, my legs immediately turning weak. For a moment it was just the two of us, and Juniper beamed.

"Grover's my boyfriend," Juniper said proudly.

"Grover," I said, slowly recollecting myself, breaking free from Peter's...or Percy's stare. "Nice to meet you...wait...you're Peter's secretary..."

"Yeah," Grover blushed.

"Well, you look really good together," I beamed.

"Thank you...wait!" Grover said and we looked at him. He looked really alarmed.

"Juniper's dog...he's inside..." Grover trailed and Juniper's eyes widened.

"MY DOG!" she shouted and Grover grasped her hand as they ran out of the room.

Now, it was just the two of us.

How strange a situation like this could happen. I am sure there only 5% chance this would happen in my life, and it just happened. I sighed as Peter just looked at me.

"Let's just...eat and..."

"Go to work," I finished and we sat together on the tables. For a minute we didn't eat at all until Peter made the first move. He grabbed a French-fries and dipped it in ketchup. He soon inserted the food in his mouth and I reached out for a French-fries.

Our hands tangled together, almost looking as if we were holding hands.

For a moment, I was frozen.

Shocked.

Fluttery.

Embarrassed.

Shy.

All of those feelings mixed together, forming a tingling feeling that went up my spine. For a minute it was the two of us until I knew that this wasn't right. _Annabeth, we were in a fight. So just stop...Annabeth, you scarred him enough. If you really liked him, then just take the distance as he wants._

 **Percy POV:**

 _This is right Annabeth. Don't let go. Let's just stay like this for a few minutes. We could eat after those few minutes. We have plenty of time before lunch hours are done._

 **Annabeth POV:**

 _Should I let go?_

 **Percy POV:**

 _Don't._

 **Annabeth POV:**

 _You're hands feel really soft. I wish I could stay like this for a few minutes but should I?_

 **Percy POV:**

 _Just for a few minutes...I beg of you..._

 **Annabeth POV:**

 _I'm showing too much feelings_ , I said to myself and let go. Peter's face looked saddened and I couldn't help but feel this guilty feeling. I quickly put my hands on my lap and for a minute everything was silent. Of course I heard laughter and talking everywhere, but did it affect the atmosphere here?

No.

And some part of me wished that from the start...my actions...my heart...I should've never in the first place fell in love. Especially with a liar...no...he's not a liar.

No he is.

No he is not.

Yes, he is.

No, he isn't.

Where on earth is my heart leading to?

"You should eat that hamburger," Peter said softly and I picked it up. Not even feeling like eating anymore, I urged myself to eat. Taking a bite, I stared at Peter who was eating slowly as well. We eyed each other and when our eyes met we quickly looked away.

I guess we were embarrassed of all of this. But I decided to just keep calm and eat quietly. Besides...I kind of missed at least touching each other. And I know today's fight...gosh, he was a jerk! But as I said earlier, time could heal and...

Maybe that isn't the case.

What if I made time heal again? Will I make the same mistakes, and make the situation worse? Does time make things better, or does is make things worse? For a minute I wondered till I felt something warm but slimy on my mouth. I realized I squeezed my hamburger in order for ketchup to get on my face. My eyes widened as I quickly grabbed a napkin but I already felt a strong finger wipe them away. I looked up and it was Peter who smiled.

I ignored the smile, knowing he is just poison. All he is going to do is hurt me, right? Liking him will only cause my pain, and me having these fluttery feelings doesn't even make sense. It doesn't make sense...this is not me! I am the woman with a passion, a dream! I want to fulfill Dad's dream; to make a building. And even though Mom...or let me rephrase it in Malcolm's language, Athena, left us...I was born to be strong. I am happy. Romance was never part of my life. Not even Luke at college...not even him had made me feel so crazy and love sick. Because _I_ myself am not love sick. I am determined, and I only came to bury my head inside the world of architecture, rather then be part of a romance novel that is starting to be part of my story book of my life. This isn't happening to me. This isn't. This isn't at all.

I looked up again, staring at Peter who was eating his hamburger. I looked how gracefully but at the same time...messily he ate his food. That did not make sense...it is so hard to explain...it's like the way he wipes his mouth time to time but eats quick but at the same time with a proper, well mannered way...gosh, why is it so hard to just describe Peter? Or Percy...what should I call him? Peter or Percy? Should I give up Peter and go to Percy? Now this sounds stupid, because they are the same people. But what I am saying is...should I start accepting Percy who I had shook off my brain? I missed Percy...and I kept denying Percy's identity.

But no matter what, he's Percy.

I should call him Percy. I should-

"Are you done?" Petcy...sorry, Percy asked. I looked at him and he just looked at me.

"I am almost done," I said and started to stuff all of the hamburger in my mouth. I ate as if it was rare food. I normally never ate like this; I ate ladylike but at the same time with an appetite that sometimes got me to rummage through the pantry. But seriously, all that took was exercise, and I knew that if I ate like a pack animal, I would be basically have indigestion, and it would be bad for my health-

"How you eat is so disgusting," Percy muttered. When those words echoed in my brain, I realized how embarrassing this was.

"I'm rushing because of you," I said, my pride already trampled on.

"Still," Percy said, his face full of disgust. "You should be wiping your mouth with a napkin, and for a lady, you should be eating ladylike."

"Well," I said, flushed. "I'm sorry that I am not that ideal lady that you supposedly expected me as!"

"I've never even selected you as my _ideal lady_ Annabeth," Percy said, his head up high.

"Peter," I said, and a wave of guilt passed me. Why...why couldn't I say his name? Why could I say Percy? What is wrong with me? Then I realized I was stalling and then sighed, "Look, I don't want to fight..."

Then I felt something tight against my stomach and cringed.

"You know Annabeth, I hate you," Percy said.

"Me..." I said, cringing. But I tried to hide away my pain and glared instead. "Too..."

"Well I am extremely glad we have neutral feelings!" Percy said.

"Me...too..." I said, putting one arm on my stomach. The pain slowly became worse, and I couldn't help but feel like puking...

"Annabeth," Percy said, his expression suddenly changing to worried. "You alright?"

"I'm fine..." I said and soon I felt a wave of something rise up my throat to my mouth. My mouth shut tight as I tasted my own puke. I felt like throwing up and I realized my hand was already was on my mouth, trying to stop the puke from escaping any further. I gave Percy a look and pushed out my chair. Percy scooted...or Peter...no I got it right, Percy scooted his chair out and it took the urge to walk towards the restroom. Swallowing the puke and as the puke kept rising towards my mouth, I couldn't handle it anymore. I had never experienced such a horrible indigestion in my life. I don't know if this is true, but I started to see objects and my vision blurred for a minute. I could only say blurry images and I felt myself bump into someone.

"Watch it!" a squeaky rude lady-like voice said. The moment we collided, it took the urge for me to just prevent myself from vomiting out. I nodded, and I tried walking. I couldn't, and I felt myself lean forward until I felt strong hands grasp my shoulder. I knew it was Percy's, and I didn't know where I was going. I guess it was because I was closing my eyes, trying to prevent myself to vomit. I heard the door lock and knew Percy led me to the restroom. I opened my eyes, looking at the toilet and crouched down.

Then I puked.

And all I could feel was the vomit finally get out of my mouth, and I could feel Peter...no Percy's hands take off my almost off ponytail and retie it. Some part of me wanted to swat his hand away, but another part of me just felt a million sparks fly pass me. Then, after he was done, Percy's hands patted my back while rubbing it. The pat was not too hard or too gentle. It was good enough for me to let out all the leftover puke and after that I tasted the disgusting aftermath. When I breathed with my mouth, the taste was horrible. It took the urge to stand up and flush the toilet.

When I did, Petcy...sorry, Percy lead me towards the sink where I washed my hands thoroughly. At the end I turned around facing Percy. He first looked flushed, and I knew why. He was in the restroom with me, and I knew he must've had this feeling of embarrassment once I would turn around. I gave a smile and his eyes lit up.

"Thank you," I muttered, still feeling a little drowsy. "For...helping me..."

"Are...are you okay?" Percy asked and I nodded.

"Thank you," I said and felt a little lightheaded. I don't know what has caused such a horrible stomach ache, but whatever that was, I guess breakfast, lunch, and Percy had caused me to have an indigestion. Just to note, I am have an allergic reaction...I am lactose intolerant, and my belly hadn't reacted much but of course all of that kicks in a couple of hours later. My stomach couldn't handle such fast speed for I am a slow eater frankly speaking, and because my pride...and because I had felt so angered that I was boiled up...from Percy...I guess it all reacted.

Of course it isn't Percy's fault. And I am sincerely not trying to blame him. What I was saying is I was blaming myself. I was blaming myself that I had taken my pride and used it rashly. As I looked at the mirror, I could see a little bit of spit on my mouth. Embarrassed, I quickly took a paper towel and wiped it away. Then I turned around and faced Peter.

No Percy.

"Thank you..." I thanked again, because I really did mean so.

"Your welcome," he said.

Suddenly, a question aroused me and I asked, "By any chance...did people notice us go into the restroom together?"

"Yeah," Percy said. "That crappy woman noticed. But don't worry...it is only her decision if she has dirty thoughts or not."

"PETER!" I shouted and he cringed. Dang it...I told myself to say Peter's name as Percy. But I was speechless. I guess I wasn't ready to take a huge leap. In my mind I will call him Percy, but that is the first step. Second step is to call him Percy. And I will call him Percy when I build up my courage. I don't know why it was so hard to regain myself but...I had to take this step by step instead of taking huge leaps.

Then, he said, "What? It isn't like we did anything dirty..."

"Oh my gosh," I said, almost like a sigh.

"Annabeth, stop freaking out! It's not like we actually did you know what..." Percy smirked and I felt like smacking him on the face. "If you are innocent enough to not hear the word-,"

"Shut. Up," I said dangerously. Gosh, could he ever stop with the teasing?

"Whatever," Peter...no, it is Percy...okay, Percy said.

Then, something hit me.

"Didn't you admit you hated me?" I said and his eyes widened. "Why act all nice?"

Ha.

Now it is fair, huh? Like you humiliated me, I humiliate you back!

"Well," he then answered. "Isn't because I have feelings for you?"

My heart stopped, and my hopes were up.

"Hopes are up," Percy said. "But remember...I flirt."

Anger shot back at me and I just muttered, "What time..."

"We're just in time to arrive back," Percy said. "If you don't mind, would you like me to give you a ride?"

At first, I hesitated. I was already embarrassed that I had my hopes up and the way he teased me about us being in the same restroom...gosh, I really wanted to kill him there. But...I need a ride back...

"Fine," I mumbled and with a smirk we walked out of the restroom quickly.

Gladly nobody noticed this time.

 **Long chapter, huh? Sorry for the late update; but at least I updated! Anyways, dedications are here so hope you liked this chapter! Please review, and here comes the dedications!**

 **HispanicThug: Glad you liked this chapter; did you like this chapter? Tell me! Anyways, you are right! Percy did change, but he didn't kinda changed. He changed. He tries to be himself but did you notice in the previous chapters when he tried to flirt with the women it felt different? Yeah, this chapter kind of showed how he is slowly becoming himself but if I wrote a Percy POV about this, it would seem still as if he changed. Anyways, glad you liked this chapter; Annabeth does have a huge pride. Anyways, hope you liked this chapter!**

 **clo7615: Aww...thank you! I wanted Percy to be a jerk at first and wanted him to slowly convert into a man with a life rather then a man who is a selfish jerk that only flirts with other women then have a consistent one woman by his side. And I am glad you liked their chemistry; how one was a jerk at first until he got changed by Annabeth, who is a persistent strong dreamer. Also, thank you so much for the sweet review! Anyways, I hope you liked this chapter!**

 **xoQueenieAox: Awww...I am glad you are proud of me! It makes me feel proud as well! And I did not know there was a Fanfiction app! LOL! Anyways, thank you so much for the sweet review! You always support me in every which way, and I can't help but really thank you for just being so supportive and for helping me all the way! And to answer your question, you got to read on and find out whether or not he is a nature freak! Your question will be posted on my profile for others who check my profile could read! Good question btw; hope you liked this chapter!**

 **C7utch: Perfect timing...haha...what a coincidence! But, I just had to say, I am always glad to update! I want to thank you so much for reviewing and supporting my story; this chapter was updated so hope you liked this extra long chapter! It means so much to me! You are so sweet! This chapter is like more than 4,000 words...haha...anyways, I know...I hope this chapter made your hopes a little up or something like that. I hope this chapter is a chapter you enjoyed!**

 **TotalBookGirlFTW: You know...nobody has ever thanked me for writing for them...I don't know if they had ever felt that in their heart, but you are the first reviewer who mentioned. And to reply, I want to say, your welcome. An amazing writer...gosh, those words mean so much to me! I write because I could let all my emotions pour out on these characters that blind me from life...and I don't know about you, but for me writing makes me escape reality. You know what I am saying? And I love fantasy...haha...that was totally out of topic; thank you! Those words meant a lot!**

 **ROSE: Sweet as always...thank you so much! You are so sweet! I couldn't help but leap with joy when you had written that review! I know...the situation is awfully in a sticky situation, huh? But...the way you had put this situation into a positive attitude has made me feel very grateful. Thank you so much. It means so much to me! And to answer your question, iluvboooks and I aren't twins! My other sister (basically the other twin) doesn't write on this site, but she reads fanfictions! I am so glad you asked that question; good question by the way! ;) Anyways, glad you liked Juniper and Grover's POV; hope you liked this chapter!**

 **aniarenee: Well, this chapter is updated so I hope you liked it! Thank you so much for reviewing...those words meant so much to me! Thank you so much...really, thank you so much! I just...gosh, you are so sweet; I updated, so I hope you like this chapter!**

 **the Oracle of Akemi: Gruniper...well, they are not "officially" a couple yet but you got to read on. There might be hope...right? Anyways, I am super glad that you loved this chapter; the fact that you liked it makes me already leap with joy. And yes, Percabeth is still in love. Hope you liked this chapter! And once again, thank you! :D**

 **FirstBookworm: Well, this chapter explained what happened next! I am so glad you liked this chapter! It means so much to me if anyone (which you said) types 'update' and sends it to me. I feel like reviews are like messages to me (I know they are...) that are mini and something I could pour my heart into to motivate me into writing. And the fact you had written that review...gosh, thank you!**

 **It's Me Why Me: Oh, we wouldn't want that, don't we? The Percabeth couple are meant for each other, and as you said, I wouldn't be that cruel. But...could love last forever? Hmmm...anyways, thank you so much for the review! Awww...sweet...you are extremely sweet too, reviewing on every chapter. And for the record, giving you this dedication not only means something to me from what I thank from you, but it is also the fact that I could communicate with you, to tell you how much I thank you...you know what I mean? Anyways, hope you liked this chapter!**

 **poseidonera333: I did right? I am so glad you love this story BFF. Like seriously, it means so much to me that you love this chapter! How they love each other deeper...loving it. Thank you so much for reviewing and being so supportive. I just can't thank you...and awww...when you said "words can't describe how good the chapter is." really...so sweet! Well, you were sweet from the start so there isn't anything to be surprised of...because you are so sweet! Thank you once again...Gruniper is in the picture! And just saying, they will be very important. Anyways, hope you liked this chapter!**

 **darkchocolate23: No one...no one has ever mentioned that in all my stories! I am glad you thought the two perspectives between Grover and Juniper seemed like a movie. It meant so much to me when you said that! You are so sweet...your reviews like really make me feel so happy. I am serious...your reviews are super sweet! Well, hope you liked this chapter!**

 **Guest: Gosh, I flipped when I read your review. I am so glad you think this story and its perspectives had been unique. It means so much to me...like a lot. I always wished my stories could be a little more unique so I wouldn't copy ideas, so I am glad that you liked this chapter! I am serious...the way you wrote that just really made me feel so great...I just danced in my chair while my sister stared at me as if I was some weirdo...haha...thank you so much!**

 **IAin'tNoOrdinaryGirl: YOU REVIEWED! Oh my gosh...let me breathe for a minute...the writer...of...TWSH...and Broken...has written a review...to my story! Gosh, I am squealing so hard; thank you so much for reviewing to this story! I feel so honored; I am glad you think how I describe my emotions are perfect! I also hope you liked this chapter; and girl, your writing skills are amazing. PEOPLE, GO CHECK OUT HER STORIES! THEY ARE ABSOLUTELY AMAZING! No seriously, they are. You are just such an amazing writer...awww...those words...gosh, they are killing me (in a good way...) thank you! Anyways, hope you liked this chapter!**

 **CrazyPeopleLikeMe: I know...and as an author, it makes me really happy that you like that! I love it when you review as well as the others because it really shows me how you genuinely feel towards this chapter and I just poured my heart to this story and the fact that you pick the details you liked the most and actually notice them and review...and really makes me feel so glad that you read it and loved it and I just...YAY! This is superb! I loved this so much! Anyways, I hope you liked this chapter!**

 **Haybear18: Awww...thank you. It means so much to me to know that you like my stories, and I smiled when you told me how your brother yelled at you when you went like "awww..." well, I know how you felt because when I read your review, I was like "Awww..." and my sister told me to shut up...haha...anyways, clever...that is so sweet of you! You were the first person to say that...glad you like Grover and Juniper in the picture! Anyways, hope you liked this chapter, and thank you SO much (words cannot explain how thankful I am to your review!) for supporting and reviewing for this story!**

 **iluvboooks: Thanks sis...for everything. You are such a good sister that gives me FanFiction advices and I absolutely respect you for that...though you get annoying but hey, our feelings are mutual! Jk...anyways, your stories are so good, PEOPLE, CHECK OUT HER FANFIC! WHAT'S WRONG WITH ME...SO GOOD! Anyways, you are the best; hope you liked this chapter!**

 **Anyways, please review; also, stay tuned to my profile! Please review!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Hey all my fantastic readers! So, I had updated (YAY!), and so I hope you liked the update! What else...oh, and please review! I love all your thoughts; super sweet. Speaking of which, dedications are below so remember to check those out. Oh, and for I Forgive You, the two-shot will be quickly updated probably at Friday or something, so remember to stay tuned! I am so sorry I am stalling; I am just really busy and it takes the time to just quickly write a chapter for you and...yeah. You guys are the best, and I hope you like this chapter! Please review! :D :D :D**

 **Percy POV:**

She smiled at me. Annabeth Chase had smiled towards me after so long from not even expressing a smile! I...gosh, she smiled at me!

I was on my desk, thinking about yesterday how much Annabeth was in pain with her stomach. I could see that her body didn't accept the food she ate when she stuffed everything in her mouth, taking big swallows and rushing. When I saw her panicked expression and when she put an arm around her belly, I couldn't help but notice that she wasn't fine. At first, I thought she cringed because she hated me, but once she stopped herself from puking...gosh, I had to help her. That rude lady of course had to scream at Annabeth, and when she couldn't look at her way, I decided I had to hold her shoulders. Some part of me felt sparks fly pass. In my mind, all I thought was that this was the only time she would ever let me touch at least her hand. Of course the French-fries moment was special...but...the way I helped her in the restroom...the way all my mind was leading to was the fact to help her...

Gosh, I've never helped anyone in life.

Especially women. I'd often let them care about me, while I'd just put up those cheesy flirtatious talks that every women (no joke...) would possibly flip for. Even those women that are all hard-to-get types...they soon start caring for me. Sadly, all those women that fell in love with me is the one I had dumped, but hey, I was just flirting! They shouldn't have...

Gosh, I sound like a jerk.

But hey, now I feel bad. Gosh, I was a jerk. But now my mind is only on one woman that I plan to at least...like. I know I should forget this woman, but she changed me, nonetheless cared for me. Her eyes only opened up to me at work, and she was always so happy...

I am acting stupid.

Again.

"I need that file," Bella whispered in my ear flirtatious.

"Which file?" I asked and she then said. "I'll go there-,"

"No, really, which file?" I asked and she had an unsatisfied stare. I knew I was not putting my "catchy" flirty lines that most would expect me as. But I only like Annabeth, and I seriously don't plan to satisfy anyone else besides Annabeth. And just saying, she is such a hard person to satisfy. I just...gosh, she could frustrate me all the time, making this harder for me. But...I just want to return back in time, where I would laugh with her and we didn't fully show that we liked each other, you know what I am saying?

I searched through the blueprints, and looked through the files. For a time period, I finalized the errors for Mr. Patsy's blueprints. I realized with Annabeth in The Designer's team, the designs are all basics. I sighed and filed his blueprint and file into the file holder. Then I looked through more till my list came towards Mrs. Katralina's exterior garden. I searched through until I realized that Annabeth had her file. I remembered her holding it while talking.

So I asked.

"I need that file," I said and Annabeth looked up.

"Which file?" she asked.

"The file..." I said, not even make a specific description.

"Tell me," she said. "I am not making you come over here again."

Ouch.

"Well," I said. "I wasn't even planning too..."

"Well last you had," Annabeth muttered.

"Well, could you just give me Mrs. Kastralina's file?" I asked, a little annoyed by how she pushed me off. Maybe this is how Bella felt. But this is different. Annabeth and I are meant for each other. As much as it sounds cheesy, it is true. We could be a great team, working side by side. And all of a sudden, she starts ignoring me, declining me in every sort of way.

 _Stop Annabeth. Really. Could we at least be friends?_

 **Annabeth POV:**

 _Friends...huh, sometimes I wish we could've just been friends rather than actually liking each other. Do you think being friends would be a better option?_

 **Percy POV:**

 _It won't hurt..._

 **Annabeth POV:**

 _Or is it just that we keep denying constantly? Or is it me denying everything? I'm sorry Percy...but...I am not sure if I could actually love someone._

 **Percy POV:**

 _No...idiot...you could love someone. As long as you stop denying me actually. You have the potential to love, it is just when it is towards me...it seems that you crumble..._

 **Annabeth POV:**

 _I'm not romantic. Stop trying to change me._

 **Percy POV:**

 _I'm not. trying to change you Annabeth. I am just wanting to at least be close to you. As cheesy as this sounds, but I really like you. I know you might be puking right now...but just please...this isn't even flirting..._

I only stared at Annabeth. What must she be thinking? I realized that we stared long at each other that we looked down until Annabeth started rummaging through the files.

"Kastralina..." she murmured. "Where is that file?"

I slowly walked and looked through the file. Some part of me felt a million sparks but decided to calm myself down. But I couldn't, because all I felt was some part of me that just burst and a million sparks were flying everywhere. I tried to control those feelings but couldn't help but make our shoulders touch a little bit. I could hear Annabeth's breath hitch and I soon realized that Mrs. Kastrolina's file was at the 'L' section.

"Look," I said. "If you don't file right, this happens," I muttered and Annabeth's face became flushed.

"Shut up," she said and I smirked.

"Make me," I said and before she could utter a word I walked back towards my desk, right across from her. She glared at me and I just gave a smile. Then I turned back to work, where I began observing the files...

 **Grover POV:**

"Hey Juniper...it is the end of work?...ahh...what fun..." I said. "Should I pick you up?"

For a second there was a pause. Then, I heard the phone hang up and I started to repeat, "Hello?" but soon I heard an ear piercing beep that made me immediately hang up the phone. I was waiting out of the building, feeling dejected. _Are women this complicated?_ I said to myself and was about to leave until I felt hands grasp my arm. I turned around and faced Juniper who smiled.

"Hey," she said and the way she grasped my shoulder sent a little shiver down my spine. I plastered a smile, but inside I was screaming inside. She touched me...not in a bad way of course but...how could one person that I just met a few days ago already make me feel this way? I felt something small beat inside my chest, but shrugged it off. Then I realized I was speechless and then sputtered out, "Hey."

"So...any upcoming plans for Peter and Annabeth?" Juniper asked and I nodded.

"Why don't I drive you home and we could you know...discuss this matter together?" I asked and Juniper beamed.

"I'd love too," Juniper said.

 **Annabeth POV:**

"Buying me dinner..." I said for a minute, staring at Walter who beamed.

"I realized that I hadn't bought you dinner," Walter said. "Or maybe you could go by my house and we could eat together. As a "tradition", my family always loves to meet my new friends. Our family is pretty welcoming..."

"I'd love too," I said, smiling. "It must be great-WOAH!" I shouted as I lost balance. I closed my eyes, shaping my arms like an 'x' so I wouldn't bang my head on the floor. I was prepared until firm hands grasped me and I said while turning, "Thanks Walt..."

It was Percy.

"You okay?" he said and I could feel sparks fly pass us.

"Thank you," I said quickly and he pulled me up. I was so close to falling but Pet...Percy had to save me. I blushed as I saw Walter holding his phone.

"Yeah...blind date? Mother, are you serious?" I heard Walter's angry voice. "Gosh...this is embarrassing...Mother...I was going to invite-...fine Mother...but please get my approval next time..." and he hung up. His facial expression didn't seem happy.

"Annabeth...I got to go..." Walter said sadly. "I have some issues I need to take care of..."

"Blind date," I said, smiling. "I am so glad for you!"

"No," Walter said. "My mother makes me go to blind dates all the time! And all the women that she hooks me up with turns to hate me, and guess what? Our feelings are mutual! I always wanted to eat dinner with you-,"

"Since she can't eat dinner with you, why don't we eat dinner together?" Percy asked and I turned around, my face flushed.

"I never agreed," I said, clutching the handle of my work bag. "Good luck Walter. Talk to you mother about this. If you speak up, she will understand."

"Thanks Annabeth," he said, and ruffled my hair. Percy cringed, and I pretended I didn't notice. "I'll be going...so sorry...maybe some time?"

"Yeah," I said, smiling. "Bye Walter!"

"Bye Annabeth!" he said and walked out of the building. I sighed, a little disappointed that I couldn't eat dinner with him. Not because I liked him...of course my heart is towards Percy...sort of...I DON'T KNOW! But I know that I had gained feelings for him...anyways, I was looking forward to talk to Walter and meet his family and-

"Need a ride home?" Percy asked and I looked at him.

"No thanks," I said, and walked away. But I felt a hand grasp my wrist and Percy led me out the building, walking towards the AOJ Inc. garden. I slipped my hands out of his grasp and glared.

"What on earth is wrong with you?" I shouted in frustration.

"We need to talk," Percy said, and I knew what he meant.

About this whole conflict.

About me.

About him.

And about...

And about the whole kiss.

But I decided to just act really dumb, pretending to act unaware of what he meant. I then spoke, "What do you mean?"

"You know what I mean," Percy said.

"I don't know what you mean-,"

"Stop acting," Percy said, looking furious. I decided to stop acting, because he looked really frustrated.

"Fine," I said. "But what is there to talk about?"

"The way you supposedly can't accept Percy Jackson," Percy said frustrated. "Why can't you?"

Some part of me began to break, every part of me dissembling slowly. Our eyes locked, and we both tried to search each other's feelings.

Except the funny thing is...

I let out all my emotions through him.

But he had that clueless face that looked through my eyes, trying to search my feelings. I decided to just let him find out himself, and soon I felt like crying. Out of frustration. Out of hurt. Out of a such complicated feeling. I knew yesterday...I knew yesterday sparks flew and I knew we had this happy moment together as if we were back together but...I couldn't help but feel ashamed and my mind just wanted to take time to love him like any woman would do-

"Tell me," he said, his voice suddenly raspy. "Why can't you?"

"Could you leave me alone for a sec?" I asked, and began to walk away till I felt hands on my shoulders, me being pushed back again to the previous spot I was standing.

"No," he said. "I even feel like we need to talk about this. About our relationship."

"When did we have a relationship?" I said, feeling so broken up inside. I knew I shouldn't be shouting at Percy, but some part of me just wanted to be left alone. I know I was being awfully frustrating towards Pet...Percy, but...I just noticed that I needed to keep my distance, instead of making him hurt. Look at how I treated him. Did I treat him well? No. I am afraid. I am afraid that a relationship would change who I am, and hurting him from my inexperienced ways of acting. I am stupid. I am stupid in love. I may be smart in architecture (that is my pride...), but love? It breaks me down. I am not a lovey dovey idiot who only get hurt.

 _"Daddy...does love hurt?" I asked, my head leaning on my loving father's chest._

 _"Love..." Dad said and sighed. "Annabeth, love does hurt. But...have hope. You know your mother? I wish for your mother to come back..."_

 _"How about Helen?" I asked, my eyes gleaming. "She loves you."_

 _"What?" Dad said, his face alarmed. Oops...I let out her secret..._

 _"Which I think!" I said hastily and Dad's face softened._

 _"Good," Dad said. "I don't want to replace anyone...and hurt anybody's feelings...because you know that Athena...or your mommy will only be in my heart..."_

"Did you hear what I said?" Percy said angrily.

"Wait...what?" I said, my mind visioning back to now.

"I said..." he sighed. "I just...you know, I am going," Percy said and walked away. I was all alone, and I sat on the bench crying. My head began to hurt, and I tried to shake off the feeling. I put my hands on my head, and just sat on the bench silently. Percy is officially gone, and my pride...the way I should've mustered up my courage to say sorry rather than build constant fights...

I guess I am not meant for love at all.

 **How was this chapter? Good? Bad? Tell me by posting a review! Anyways, here comes the dedications!**

 **Hispanic Thug : I am super glad you enjoyed chapter 18! I do hope you like this chapter...though it got a little frustrating...but...I still hope you liked it! And yes...I am so glad you grasped the topic! It is nice to hear that you analyze the story, and take that text of writing into the next step, which is looking towards the characters and actually knowing the true personality changes and...I am so glad. Thank you for all you support btw...it is so nice that I have someone that I could discuss to about the story itself...thank you. Anyways, hope you liked this chapter!**

 **TotalBookGirlFTW : Awww...it seems so sweet of you to say those words! And yes...I just feel so grateful that you and I have this special connection when it comes towards the feeling of escaping reality and having a world full of fantasy. It seems nice to have that nice friendly connection with each other. It seems nice; I am so happy that you understood what I meant! For a minute when I wrote that I was about to delete it because I felt like I was rambling more then actually writing a dedication...like I am now...haha... anyways, thanking me...gosh, you are so sweet! Thank you as well for supporting this story! Hope you liked this chapter!**

 **clo7615 : Yes, I had thought that moment when I imagined the whole scene in my brain, when Percy helped Annabeth when she had an indigestion was sweet. I am so flattered of how you said I was an amazing writer...thank you. I am genuinely serious; I really do feel this special feeling towards that compliment and not only that, but also a friendly connection that I bet we both share because I know you are a fantastic writer as well. I looked at your profile and realized you had written some stories, and they sound amazing! Anyways, awww...thanks for being proud to read this story. I am proud to have a supporter like you! Anyways, hope you liked this chapter!**

 **TurtleHurtle : Haha...I get what you mean. Thinking about what you said...haha...Peter Griffin. I could see how you thought so. Anyways, hope you liked this chapter!**

 **ROSE : WHEW! For a minute, I was like, "She doesn't like my dedication? Poo..." and I was only staring at that sentence for a minute till I read the whole way through, blushing at the end. Thank you ROSE, for being so supportive and really saying heartwarming things to me. Walter...yes...I also wish he had a girlfriend; the Gruniper couple are working hard to mend the Percabeth couple. I am glad you liked chapter 18; I hope you like this chapter as well! And thank you so much for being so sweet and kind! I really to the power of really thank you for supporting my story as well as my sister's. You are just so sweet and every word you type seems so genuine. That is something I admire about you; I know the other people's reviews are too...but the minute I read that first review you sent me, I could already imagine the pure feeling of like. Thank you, and once again, hope you liked this chapter!**

 **seaweed. girl13 : I can't tell you...a writer can't reveal the secrets to come...but...I hope you like this chapter! Good question...so hard to not tell you but...you got to read more! ;) anyways...hope you liked this chapter! And thank you for supporting this story...really, thank you so much! Anyways, hope you liked this chapter!**

 **CrazyPeopleLikeMe : Oh my gosh...you are SO SWEET! Sadly I am not related to Rick Riordan (poo ;D) and gosh...you are so sweet! I still can't believe you actually said that...oh my gosh...I am like in heaven right now! Thank you so much for reviewing those sweet words that I just can't possibly...gosh, that was so sweet...and that meant so much to me! I am super super super to the power of super glad you love this story; once again, your review meant so much to me! Anyways, I hope you liked this chapter though it wasn't the best written! And...thank you...gosh, you are making me blush and just...awww...thank you! You could see my reaction already by my words...thank you, and hope you liked this chapter!**

 **darkchocolate23 : Haha...I could relate to ya! Anyways, I am so glad you liked that chapter! It made me leap with joy when you said that you said it was fun to read. Just the mere fact that you enjoyed that chapter as well as this story just makes me so happy because I poured my heart thinking about this and...I am rambling again but really, thank you so much for being so sweet and actually taking your precious time to just read this story. It means so much; thank you. And I do hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

 **McAwesome101 : I know what you mean; weirdly, as a writer myself, it makes me feel frustrating as well. The way they are so stubborn with each other, neglecting that they truly like each other (mostly Annabeth...haha...) and setting their pride first then the other perspective's feelings. I know what you mean; but, does hatred last forever? Anyways, thank you so much for the sweet words; the minute I read the first line, I knew you weren't offending me. Instead, I knew you were frustrated, and I totally understand. Like I said earlier, I was pretty frustrated myself. And the ironic part is that I am the writer...haha...who is controlling all of this. Doesn't make sense but...if you wrote a really frustrating love part, yeah, you'll understand. Anyways, hope you liked this chapter!**

 **It's Me Why Me : I understand. I am already flattered that you review for this story and be so kind. Reviewing late...gosh, I feel so glad that you review for me. I just am so glad you do...because I just love to communicate with you. Though you don't have an account, just talking with each other through reviews just make me feel great. So thank you. Anyways, I agree. I once was about to write when I was reviewing 'I feel...to Pet...' and then deleted the 't' and wrote Percy. And actually, that happened to me a lot...haha...you're not the only one ;) anyways, awww...that is so sweet! My story getting better and better...I am glad it is. I just want this story...the reason why I am pouring the extra heart to this story is because I had found many flaws towards my previous stories in the past, and I slowly began listing pro's and cons in my brain and tried to mend those cons so I could present a bearable story to you guys. So that meant a lot; thank you! And...awww...thank you. Again, I am dancing on my chair! HAHA...hope you liked this chapter btw!**

 **C7utch : Awww...you are so sweet! I am so glad you liked my story...awww...thank you! Yes...Sneaky Grover and Juniper...don't they make a great team? I agree to your statement as well! :D :D :D Well...this chapter is updated and I know it gets frustrating but...I still hope you liked this chapter! And thank you so much for that sweet review...really, thank you!**

 **poseidonera333 : I am not sure the bond is mending from this chapter. But we got to see, right? Anyways, thank you so much for reviewing and being so sweet and supporting me in every sort of way; you are so sweet and I really am glad to have a great friend like you! You are so nice and I just can't help but thank you for everything; PMing me, reviewing to all my stories, and just...supporting me in every which way. Do you know how much I am actually grateful towards you? I just feel so happy, and I just...gosh, you always had been so kind to me...thank you. I hope this chapter is a chapter you liked! Anyways, thank you, and once again, hope you liked this chapter!**

 **xoQueenieAox : Thank you so much for reading this story! You are always so sweet, and I really do thank you for supporting me throughout the story, being sweet and always being there for me. We're good friends, and I just feel great that you are my friend and better; we got to at least got to chat and have the opportunity to know more about each other. I know you check my updates, so I knew I had to write this dedication because I know even if you don't review, you are always there for me. And I admire that; thank you so much! Anyways, hope you liked this chapter!**

 **iluvboooks : LUV YOU SO MUCH; THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR SUPPORTING ME! You are just so sweet...thank you...so...much! Anyways, PEOPLE, CHECK OUT HER AMAZING STORIES! THEY ARE THE BEST: CLICK ON WHAT'S WRONG WITH ME BY GOING THROUGH MY PROFILE AND SCROLLING THROUGH MY FAVORITE STORIES! SHE IS AN AMAZING WRITER!**

 **Anyways...that was long. But really, I love taking time to write dedications to all of you guys. Really, thank you so much! You guys are the best; love you all! Anyways, please review and check out my profile (though I hadn't updated yet...) and stay tuned for more news! You don't know if I update or not...:D :D :D**


	20. Chapter 20

**Hey all my beautiful fantastic readers! GO CHECK OUT WACKY NEWS, BECAUSE I UPDATED SOME GOOD INFORMATION IN THERE! Anyways, dedications are below, and I just want to thank everybody for supporting my story. I just wanted to tell you (not trying to spoil...) but I, in my life, had personally never experienced a headache before, so please tell me if the descriptions were right! Anyways, without further ado, lets get on to the story!**

 **Annabeth POV:**

"I have a headache," I muttered to Malcolm, who was sitting on the edge of the bed with a worried expression. "And this headache...I don't think I could go to work today..."

"A headache...you always conquered that," Malcolm said. "Is everything all right?"

"I am," I said. "But...this headache..."

For a minute it was silent. But it was true. This headache was the worst I had ever encountered in my life. The way my head would feel pain all over...the way I couldn't even eat the medicine Mom put on the bedside table last night...the way how I overthought about all the blueprints and the way I was going to apologize to Peter...

No Annabeth.

Remember last night? The way he grasped your wrists, trying to explain his feelings? Why did you screw up? Why did you, the woman that's brave enough to say 'sorry' just can't say it to him, Percy Jackson? Why on earth can't you love the man named Percy Jackson, instead of pushing him away? Why can't you?

Another pain shot through my head, making me wince. Malcolm got the pill out and gave me one. I winced as he gave me a bottle of water. I barely managed to put the pill in my mouth and swallow it. Once I did, Malcolm gently helped me lay down on the bed as he tucked in the covers. I felt grateful, and some part of me just wanted to tell Malcolm the reason why I had this headache.

 _"Annabeth," Malcolm shouted. The sixteen year old teen had angry eyes. "You know, stop hiding all your fears. You have this brother, okay? I could hear all your worries, heal all that pain you've been holding, protect all your fears, so stop trying to be a nuisance and causing yourself to falter! Annabeth, I am your brother! I am Malcolm Chase, and you know how much I want you to feel okay! The promise Dad gave me...you don't think I forgot that?"_

 _"Malcolm-," I said but was rudely interrupted._

 _"Shut up," Malcolm glared and I closed my mouth. Then it was a silent for a little while till he looked at me, his eyes softening. "I am sorry. I just...look, I hate to see you pained. Don't keep secrets away from me. Pretend I am Dad. I am here for you..."_

Should this twenty eight year old woman that had grown up concealing all her worries go cry towards her brother?

Should I?

I just couldn't...I am going to act weak-

"I phoned the company," Malcolm said. Wait...he phoned the company?

"Oh," I said softly.

"And they said they would alert Manager Jessie that you won't be here at work. Everything is going to be okay. I got to go to work in a few minutes, but I promise I will come back as quickly as possible. Bobby and Matthew...look, I know you have a problem..."

He read my mind.

"But," he continued. "They understand everything. They are smart little twin boys. And I want you to tell all your worries to them."

I basically felt like laughing.

What does he mean that Bobby and Matthew will understand? Even a dog would laugh at that statement. I love Bobby and Matthew...but I don't think little kids could understand the feeling of how I betrayed Peter...I meant Percy. I don't even think they know the true meaning of love could be. But I nodded, pretending to be grateful of Malcolm's advice. Then with a brotherly kiss on the forehead, he left the room.

I sighed, and looked at the ceiling, my head still splitting. Thinking about the kiss...

I felt my lips, which suddenly made me feel a slight tingle. I closed my eyes, imagining the way he held me close to him as he kissed my lips though I thought my embarrassment and how it wasn't right at first until he pulled me in closer, our lips moving in sync as his lips warmed up on mine-

What am I thinking? No seriously, what am I thinking? I should get up and apologize...that is what I should be doing! But...why? What is wrong with me? I just...what is happening? Why had I thought so hard for me to not go to work? I had to fill out the clients paper, nonetheless the team had counted on me to make the adjustments...

Men make a woman's life complicated. It was so true. I am in bed, only thinking of all the constant mistakes I had done, trying to find possible ways to apologize. But...sometimes...

"Annabeth?" I heard the cute voice of Bobby say. I peeked at the door, and soon saw Matthew's face pop out as well.

"Hey," I said, and when I muttered out that word, my head split.

"Annabweth," Matthew said. He must've pronounced my name wrong on accident. He normally calls me Annabeth but sometimes he has those moments. "You alright?"

"Of course," I smiled. Bobby sat down.

"Love is a topic that we could understand," Matthew said. "If you have any problem..."

I stared at him, shocked.

Love?

What does he mean by that?

"Love..." I said, and those two beady eyes looked at me. Suddenly, a wave of emotion poured through me and tears balanced through my lashes. I looked at them, who immediately hugged me. I cried softly as they gently patted my shoulders, calming me down. I finally let go and soon realized that a dog wouldn't laugh from their comfort.

Because I know that the two are smart.

Why? How did I know? Because of their eyes...that gleam of care...

Malcolm was right.

It wasn't that they were smart enough to know the meaning of love and the feelings. But when they loved someone such as a family member or friend, they feel the pain once I tell the story.

And so I did.

And those two smart brains soaked in the information, comforting me and making me feel all better.

And what made things a miracle was...

My headache felt a little better...

 **Percy POV:**

"Annabeth is absent...yes," Isabelle said to Ronda, who walked away together passed the hallways. I halted, and it felt as if time stopped. My mind couldn't calculate those words for a moment. I stared and soon I felt a tap on my back. I turned around, and realized Bella was batting her eye lashes, staring at me.

"So," she said. "So it is lunch right now...and after work is dinner...and I was just wondering if we could have dinner together at that fancy restaurant just around the corner..."

I looked at her, trying to think clearly. But all that passed my mind was that Annabeth was absent.

"Um..." was all I muttered. "Look...I am really sorry, but I am super busy for this whole week. Maybe later?"

"Um..." she said, her face full of unsatisfaction. "I already made a reservation."

"Well then it isn't my problem," I said coldly and Bella's eyes widened.

"What is wrong with you?" Bella said, her eyes showing the emotion of hurt.

"There is nothing wrong with me," I muttered, my mind only thinking of Annabeth. "But I am busy. And I sincerely apologize for saying that rudely. But I really am busy. And if you don't mind, you could ask one of your friends or another co-worker for a date. But I am not available."

And I walked away. My mind was all about Annabeth...and I felt desperate to grab my cell-phone and call Annabeth. But then a second after I planned to do so, I realized I didn't even have Annabeth's phone number. I sounded so stupid, and I-

I felt another tap.

I turned around, and I was greeted by Bella.

Again.

"Peter," she said. "You never dejected any women. Am I not good enough?"

Dang it.

I am not thinking she isn't bad. Okay, I could see that her brown hair and blue eyes make her cute looking. Her salmon colored lipstick makes her lips good enough to kiss. But my mind now couldn't see those women features in order to flirt. I only used those catchy lines to flirt, but in real life my mind is only focused on one woman; Annabeth. And I am not trying to push off those women waiting for me to go on a date, but ever since I slowly liked Annabeth, I didn't have the gut to kiss, date, or genuinely flirt with any of them. And she also made me know that messing around with women isn't the right thing either. I breathed heavily and Bella looked as if she was going to cry.

"Look," I said. "Please don't think this the wrong way. But I don't think you aren't good enough. You are pretty, sweet, and you are great at baking..." and I paused when her eyes lit up. She is making everything in a bad way. But I took courage and then said, "I can't...look, I am really sorry, but I can't consider you, nor any other women that come by to me. I am occupied."

"And who must that be?" Bella said angrily. "Rachel-,"

"Number one," I said coldly, interrupting her when she said Rachel's name. "No. Number two, I am not telling you. Do I have to tell you everything? And number three, this is work hours. Stop trying to display your personal feelings towards me out at work time. I think you should handle your feelings better, right?"

And I walked away, and right then I only thought of Annabeth. Is she okay? Is everything fine? What is wrong? I felt a million glass shreds scrape against my skin. Jessie told me she would come back after lunch. But instead, she is absent for the day. What the heck? I ate lunch silently, worked silently, and soon the whole day passed.

I pressed the elevator button frantically.

Once the elevator door opened, I stepped inside and already many people were packed. I felt like yelling in frustration but soon everybody arrived in the lobby, and we all scattered. I ran towards the exit, ignoring Bella's glares. I hopped inside the car, wanting to ask Grover to get Annabeth's phone number. I started the ignition and began driving out of the company's parking lot, only rewarded with worry. I couldn't think properly.

I should apologize. I should tell her that I like her, and that I couldn't stop thinking of her. I should apologize the way I shook her away coldly. I should just go quickly and tell her that I missed her, and maybe even tell her how I declined so many women that asked me out for a date. I needed to tell her that she changed me, and that this selfish jerk named Percy Jackson wants to change.

I started driving the road towards home, until I saw that same skyscraper Annabeth told me about...

 _"You turn left," she said and I turned left. "Then you keep on going farther and farther and farther till you see this huge skyscraper building. You turn right and you reach towards the residents area where I live..."_

Exactly. That memory flooded past me and I turned towards the skyscraper building, and drove forward. My heart was racing, and as I turned right, seeing a residential area. Every second that passed was like torture. I was nervous, and I could already feel sweat on the steering wheel. I finally saw that house...that old but happy house. I parked, but stayed inside the car for a minute.

I would finally talk to Annabeth.

Explain.

Accept those harsh words, and tell her I am sorry.

I unbuckled the seatbelt, and got off the car. Breathing heavily, I walked towards the front door, some part of me trembling. I decided to just stay cool as I always was, and before I could ever knock the door, the door opened. Annabeth's eyes widened. She was with two younger boys and she was wearing shorts with a blue shirt. The boys laughed and started to joke around but all I was thinking of was Annabeth, who's eyes widened once she saw me.

Those eyes made me feel a little embarrassed. _So it was me who gave in at the end_ , I said to myself. I felt like time stopped for a minute, and I felt like every object and human being was only two dimensional. I imagined everything was blurred, but the only person that stood out was Annabeth and me. For a moment I was speechless until I muttered, "Hey."

"Hey," she replied back. "W-W-What brings you here?" she then stuttered.

"I-I _-_ I-I umm..." I said, seeing Annabeth who had eyes of 'really, what are you doing here...' look. "I was just coming by because...because Walter-,"

"Oh," she said, her face darkening. Some part of me felt saddened but the other part of me was confused. Why did she look sad when she first looked as if I was some crazy idiot who came by for no apparent reason? "So..." she then said. "What about Walter?"

"Look," I said, mustering up the crinkled courage that used to be inside me. "I need to talk to you privately."

"Bobby," Annabeth said. "Matthew...go to Malcolm and he will read your bedtime stories. I am sorry if I couldn't bring you to the candy store but I promise tomorrow I will buy you double the candy."

The two boys faces lit up as they were already running. Annabeth smiled and that smile...gosh, I flipped once I saw that smile. You know, once that Burger King incident...gosh, that was the only time she ever smiled at me. I am glad she at least smiled at me. It makes me feel happier.

Thinking about that...was coming here acting too rashly? I stared at Annabeth who was looking at me, her serious expression back. "Yeah...why don't we go talk over there?" she pointed towards the tree. I nodded and she closed the door as we both walked in silence towards that tree on her front yard. I looked at her house again, and remembered my feelings how cheap but happy this house looked like. But actually, I started to see the pretty sides of the house, and was so surprised how this house, though it wasn't big or the flashiest designs a building could have, sustained.

Maybe architecture changed me.

I shook the thought as I realized we were already standing next to the tree, Annabeth staring at me. I looked at her, and I realized I was acting really frustrating.

"What do you want to talk about that is private?" Annabeth said, her voice raspy.

"Are you alright?" I asked, and closed my eyes, prepared for the worst to come. She's probably going to say something rude like, "it is not to your concern" or "why do you care" or-

"A little bit," she said and my eyes fluttered open. Did she actually say that? I stared at her.

"Oh," I said, feeling a million sparks fly past us. I felt something deep inside, something so strong that I was going to tell her...maybe it was my apology or my real feelings, which was how I liked her and how I would fight to just be her boyfriend. Maybe that was the main reason I came here. Because I liked her. And I missed her. Then I realized I was stalling (again!), and then sputtered, "You were absent today."

"Yeah," Annabeth said. "I had a headache."

"You alright?" I said, my hands rising towards her head until I realized that we weren't in good terms. It looked weird; my hands about to touch the sides of her head until I quickly pulled them away, blushing. "Walter...umm..."

"Are you using Walter as an excuse to visit me?" Annabeth said, and I felt a surge of emotions pass me.

Embarrassment.

Honesty.

Love.

Sadness.

"Um..." I said. "Well..."

"I'm fine," she said, and when I looked directly at her eyes, I could see she wasn't. And I could see she was holding back something that she wanted to tell me.

"I see," I said. "Anyways..."

She stared up at me.

"I'll be leaving..." I said, and walked towards my car.

Coward.

Idiot.

COWARD!

How could I not tell her my message? Last time I was so confident. Last time I was so-

"Stop."

I turned around and saw Annabeth. It was dark but I could still see her from the moonlight. "Stop. We didn't discuss what I wanted to tell you."

"I got to go," those words slipped out of my mind like as if it was urgent for me to go. Annabeth had hurt eyes, and I couldn't believe I let those words slip. I walked away, trying to keep my emotions strong. I couldn't believe I acted like a coward again. What is wrong with me? What is wrong with all of this matter? Why couldn't I just go and tell her? When was I ever shy?

I realized I was nearing the car and opened the car door. I am a foolish coward. I don't deserve Annabeth. I am stupid and-

"Percy Jackson, you better stop!" I heard and once those words functioned in my head I turned around. Annabeth had tears in her eyes and my eyes widened. Did she call me Percy Jackson? Did she...

"Stop, okay?" Annabeth whimpered and a surge of guilt swept past me. "Stop Percy, stop. I just need to say I am sorry. I am embarrassed of all my actions. I know the days had passed, and I know I had been acting cold. I know I had been taking a distance from you but...that was because I didn't want to push things. I know you are mad at me, but I am sorry. And you don't need to forgive me."

Those words...

They felt special.

"Annabeth..." was all I said. Annabeth walked towards me and hugged me. I felt her head on my chest and all I could ever ask for was just this. If she could call me my name properly...if she could hug me...if I could protect her from all of this...

"I'm sorry," she cried. "I'm sorry that..." she didn't say anything else because she was busy sobbing and trying to calm herself down. Her breath hitched and all I felt was the way that I wanted her to realize I was fine. Some part of me felt this moment was so special...I knew it was special but what I mean is something more...something more that made sparks fly by everywhere...and there was something...this duty I had to accomplish...

It took a while for me until Annabeth pulled away. Her eyes were puffy red and she took a step back.

"Sorry," she muttered, her head down low. "That was totally...out of nowhere..."

Everything was silent. I don't know why I wasn't saying a word...I guess just the fact she hugged me had already silenced me...

"You don't need to forgive me," she said. "I just...you know...I got to go," Annabeth said, walking away.

Stupid me, I didn't run.

But that was only from the start. Right when she had her hands on the door knob I swear I ran all my might just to catch up to her. It went all in slow motion, the way she paused, the way I ran, and the way I grabbed her hands and embraced her into a hug. The blonde curls tickled my skin as I just held her close by me. I could feel my heart beat faster, and I knew what I had to do.

I put my hands on her shoulders, pulling her away from me. She looked at me confused and I could see a small smile escape her lips. Those tears returned a smile, and for a minute I forgot my duty, only touched to see she smiled at me. And funny thing is, I was the person who made her smile. I smiled as well, just staring at her. Her grey eyes that was so hard for people to decipher her feelings only opened up to me, where I could search her feelings and show her the best of me to fit her mood. And that made me feel so special to get that opportunity...

Then, something hit me and I knew what I had to do.

I slowly leaned in. Annabeth was perfectly still, and I could feel her legs wobble. But I held her firmly so she could feel comfortably and when our noses touched each other, some part me felt a little hesitant. Not because I didn't like her and I was hesitating to really see if she is worth my time. That is certainly not the reason. The reason was because I had this feeling that Annabeth didn't want me to kiss her and that she couldn't speak any word.

I paused, until Annabeth just said, "Seaweed Brain..."

"HEY!" I said and she laughed. Through her eyes, though it was dark, I could see this time, it wasn't any "accidental kiss" that she had worded it. It was actually a loving kiss that we could share together...something that for weeks we had tried to decline. I saw Annabeth close her eyes and from there I knew she wanted the kiss exactly like how I wanted. I closed my eyes, a small smile plastered on my face. I leaned in, kissing those soft lips again. For a moment, Annabeth first wasn't going in sync, but then she moved along with me. Our kiss was slow, but passionate. I guess after all that hatred we finally could have hope towards our love. A small smile escaped my lips while I kissed her, and then something got into my head that I needed to ask her.

I pulled away, seeing Annabeth's already flushed face. But I didn't care. She had a mini smile plastered on her face, and there was something urgent I had to say.

"Annabeth?" I asked and Annabeth looked up at me, our eyes meeting.

"Yes?" she answered.

"Could you say my name again?"

"Hi Percy," she smiled. "I am Annabeth Chase. And I am glad I met Percy Jackson."

Those words rung in my head, and it took me a moment till I realized I was just speechless. Then I said, "Thanks."

And then, our lips met, not parting for a moment.

 **Did you like it? REVIEW PLEASE! I want to hear what YOUR personal opinion about this chapter is! Anyways, here are the dedications below, and I just want to thank you all for supporting and being fantastic readers who at least viewed this story!**

 **HispanicThug : Honestly speaking, I disagree with your friends. If you are talking about Scar from the Lion King...you are not even a drop compared to him. You are sweet, and I could see that you are an observer as well as a sweet and kindhearted person. People who call you Scar...they're wrong. You do have a soft inner self, and I am glad I could see that side of you. And I don't care if you have a dark side; I know that even if you do, I would still appreciate at least talking to you because I know that the dark side of yours isn't even part of how amazing you are. Woah...just got touchy there, but seriously, I read your review and I felt like flipping. You aren't even compared to Scar; what are they saying? No offense...sorry...just got a little defensive...and HispanicThug, you are not twisted. You are sweet, and I know that your soft part of you is the part that many just don't seem to recognize. But really, I do, and I bet that once people know your soft side, they won't even say the name 'Scar' anymore. Anyways, thank you so much for supporting my story, and hope you liked this chapter! And really, remember that. **

**ROSE : Awww...you are so sweet! Gosh, I am just like blushing and dancing in my chair, feeling bashful and happy that you said those words towards me. I really feel happy...and all your words are always so sweet. You make me feel really happy. My sister and I always blab about you, saying how sweet you are and how nice you are to both of us. And I really do thank you for making me happy, constantly being sweet and really being so nice to me. Gosh, sorry if I am rambling and repeating all the time, but you know deep inside that I mean them so much to the fact I just ramble and repeat all of the 'thank you' stuff. Anyways, hope you liked this chapter!**

 **TotalBookGirlFTW : I am sincerely glad that we both have no objections towards breaking through the world of fantasy. It makes me so happy that I could be in the world of fantasy, and that feeling that we both know and how we relate makes me extremely happy. Yeah...I agree...it really is nice to have someone who doesn't criticize things that you do and think you are crazy. Then, you understand each other and fully have a friendly connection that bonds our friendship, you know what I mean? And aww...you don't need to thank me! Anyways, hope you liked this chapter!**

 **Guest : You got to see...I know I hadn't answered your question but you are the first person to realize that. It will be important in the story...but can't tell you what he said! I know your curiosity is making you go crazy but...this chapter has definitely showed a perfect love of the Percabeth couple! Anyways, I hope you liked this chapter!**

 **It's Me Why Me : Hi! Thank you so much for supporting my story! And you should get a Fanfiction account! It would be great as well. But of course, I respect your opinion and consider that idea. I like the sound of your idea; but still, think about it and think what is best for you. I just think it would be nice. Anyways, awww...thank you! I am sincerely so happy that you like The Time Machine as well as I Forgive You. It makes me so happy that you enjoy the two stories! I hope you have a great time reading this chapter! Hope you liked it as well!**

 **PUGA1414 : When I read your review, I smiled brightly. I laughed and thought it was so creative that you said like different parts of you and how you felt. I am very sorry that you were thinking everything was so close ;) but I hope this chapter made you very happy! Anyways, hope you liked this chapter! :D :D :D**

 **Itzdatnetworj : Well, I hope this chapter had answered your question! Anyways, thank you for complimenting that chapter! You are sweet as always! I hope you liked this chapter as well!**

 **Someone the World Forgot : Ah...I see you are interested in Walter's love. Well...will he have love? None of us are sure (but only me...wahaha *cough* I'll shut up...hehehe...) sorry, but anyways, I cannot answer that question for you. I don't want to spoil...you just got to read on! ;) Anyways, did you like this chapter? I hope you did. I updated, so I hope you like this chapter! Hope you liked this chapter!**

 **clo7615 : You are just so sweet...gosh, I just always feel so happy when I read your reviews! You make me feel like a really good writer, and the fact I feel this way just makes me so happy. Your reviews make my day, and the way you always review just really makes me flip (not in a bad way...in a very good way...). I just really have to thank you for being so sweet and kind! Anyways, hope you liked this chapter!**

 **FirstBookworm : I know...their pride gets into their way. But I hope you liked this chapter! It means so much to me that you are reading and liking my story! Thank you so much for supporting my story! It means so much to me that you do!**

 **CrazyPeopleLikeMe : Annabeth screwed up a lot, but I don't think she screwed up on this one ;) hope you liked this chapter! Thank you so much for reading my story! And just saying, your story is amazing! I am serious...you should've written a story a long time ago. It is absolutely amazing, you know what I am saying? Anyways, thank you so much for reviewing and being so supportive; hope you liked this chapter!**

 **poseidonera333 : Yeah...who would we feel sorry for? You have a great point there on both perspectives. Annabeth has her pride, and Percy could spat things rude sometimes. But...sometimes, love can't be all cliché, and there may be twists towards it. But in the end, sadness never lasts forever. There is always a happy part in life as well. Haha...same. Movies do that as well. Also books. Anyways, BFF, thank you for being so sweet; hope you liked this chapter!**

 **Lovegirl17 : Hey! I am so glad I could dedicate you again! Thank you so much for reading my stories; your reviews are ever so sweet! Thank you so much for suggesting me Maze Runner. I will read it if I have time. And also, I know...how would Percy feel and what about Annabeth? I know...but I hope this chapter has explained everything! Anyways, hope you liked this chapter!**

 **xoQueenieAox : I know. I know I am killing you with confusion as well as the rest. But...but I hope you liked this chapter, and also I hope this chapter answered your confused feelings! Anyways, yes. BFF, I know you so well enough to know that you are always there for me, like a friend. Thank you so much for being so sweet and kind! You are the best! And, I hope you liked this chapter!**

 **BlueCookies4Eva : I know...that would've been a perfect Percabeth moment. But I hope this moment was better! Anyways, thank you so much for supporting this story; hope you liked this chapter!**

 **TWSH writer : Freaking out...freaking out...breathing for a minute...trying to calm myself down...THE WRITER OF TWSH WROTE A REVIEW FOR ME! GAAAAAAHHH! Did you have this moment when one of your favorite authors in Fanfic had written a review for your story? Well, I am going crazy because of that. GAAAHHH! I feel honored...now to the dedication...awww...thank you. You are so sweet! Gosh...thank you...anyways, hope you liked this chapter! Anyways, your words are just too sweet...**

 **McAwesome101 : I cannot tell you an exact answer, because I have so much ideas in my brain and I don't know if those ideas would have long chapters or not. I am sincerely sorry that I can't answer your question on that. :( Anyways, awww...thank you. I am so glad that you like my story, and take time to read this story. Gosh, do you know how happy I am to know just the fact that you and the others are reading my story? Just even clicking on it makes me go crazy. Thank you so much for making me feel this way! You are the best! Anyways, hope you liked this chapter!**

 **darkchocolate23 : Glad you liked this chapter; Walter has a sad love life, and a horrible reputation in the blind dates section...haha...I chuckled silently to myself when I wrote that as well! Anyways, Percy is. He just is pretending to make Annabeth jealous. But...this chapter is a chapter I hope you liked, because the Percabeth couple is officially sealed. Anyways, hope you liked this chapter!**

 **THANK YOU SO MUCH EVERYBODY FOR READING THIS FANFIC! PLEASE CHECK OUT MY PROFILE AND CHECK OUT WACKY NEWS WHERE I HAD UPDATED NEW RULES AND ALSO NEWS! Anyways, please review, and thank you so much to all!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Hey all my amazing readers! So, I want to apologize for not updating for a period of time; I was fairly busy and I just couldn't have the time to write. However, I am updating right now and I do hope you like my story! Now, I want to thank you so much for writing 198 REVIEWS! Gosh, I am almost to the 200s range...and truthfully, I am just so shocked and so glad and gosh...I just want to thank all of you guys so much for supporting me! The Percabeth couple will be added...and the Gruniper couple is going to be mentioned in this chapter as a few of you had been requesting and a lot of you had been wondering what would make them so yes, I decided I would write a POV about them so yeah. Anyways, dedications are below so go check that out! And...what else...oh yeah, and THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH FOR MAKING ME ALMOST TO 200 REVIEWS! Gosh...I got like 22 reviews just for that one chapter uploaded! And the views...gosh, the views when I updated that chapter was 1.06K views! Thank you all...and without further ado, let us get onto the story! :D :D :D**

 ***THIS IS A VERY LONG CHAPTER! I WROTE A LONG CHAPTER BECAUSE I FELT BAD FOR NOT UPDATING! HOPE YOU LIKE IT! :D :D :D**

 **Annabeth POV:**

Today was the weekend, where I could take time trying to soak in the feeling last night, where he kissed me. That day, my head was splitting but I soon felt better the next morning. I guess Percy really is a healer... **(A.N. I don't know...did anyone think of Heal My Scars when you read that line? Okay, random, back to the story!)**

"Annabeth?" Bobby asked. I looked at him, and he was blushing.

"Yes?" I said, smiling.

"I...I was just asking..."

"I all forgot!" I said, realization suddenly hitting on my head. "The candy store...you guys didn't need to look that shy all the time! Just say it! Sissy owes you, don't cha think?"

Bobby beamed as Matthew appeared under the table.

"Oh my gosh," I beamed. "You guys are impossible."

They laughed and together I held their hands as we walked out the front door. I walked towards the street until Mr. Pam appeared.

"Oh, kiddo!" Mr. Pam smiled.

"Mr. Pam!" I beamed and Mr. Pam smiled.

"Bringing them to the candy store?" Mr. Pam asked.

"Yeah," I said. Mr. Pam was a very close neighbor to the Chase family...especially since he was our neighbor. Mr. Pam was so close...almost like an uncle to me. I beamed and he came towards me, giving me a hug. I gave him a hug back and soon he gave hugs to Bobby and Matthew.

"How is your day?" Mr. Pam asked while frizzing Matthew's hair.

"Good," I said. "At least it is better than working on my desk, making adjustments from the Designer team. They really stick to the basics," I smiled and Mr. Pam laughed.

"Don't even compare to me," he laughed. "I am on that same seat, same bus, driving for more than 12 hours every single day. My butt gets numb you know!"

Bobby and Matthew giggled uncontrollably.

Mr. Pam smiled, glad he made them laugh. "Well...I'll see you later in the day Annabeth. Your mother invited me for dinner."

"Yes," I beamed. "I love that..."

"Well, see you later!" Mr. Pam said as he walked towards his mailbox, taking out the envelops, newspapers, and other sort of mails coming out. Then he went inside, closing the door. I sighed, feeling happier by the minute. _I am...number one, having a wonderful day making my little cuties happy. Second, Mr. Pam is coming for dinner. It is absolutely fun having him around. And third...the kiss..._

I shook my head as I grasped Bobby and Matthew's hands as we walked around the curb to the bus stop.

 **Juniper POV:**

"Hey Grover," I said while watering the flower garden in the backyard. "Are we going to continue our plans-,"

"There are no plans!" Grover said, his voice happy.

"What?" I asked, some part of me saying that as if it was a bad thing. But in my heart, it was. Because then...if the plans are all gone...there is no Grover...

Oh no.

"Aren't you happy?" Grover asked, and I could imagine his scrunched up brows staring at me, trying to see if I was fine.

"Yeah," I lied, and I could already feel my heart breaking.

"You don't seem fine to me," Grover said, his sweet voice suddenly turning caring. "You alright Junip-,"

"I like you," I blurted and then my eyes widened. I dropped my phone, hearing many 'hello's' or 'JUNIPER! RESPOND!'. I picked up my phone, lucky that my phone wasn't broken. I listened to him keep trying to get my attention till I muttered, "I...I got to go."

"But Junip-,"

And I hung the phone up, feeling my heart break into a thousand pieces because of embarrassment. I was already so afraid...so terrified actually...that I said those words to Grover.

But somehow, those words didn't give a huge impact on me. Okay, being terrified of what I said was my feeling towards what I said to Grover. But in my heart...somewhere in my heart, I could already feel my heart beating faster, as if it was telling me to say those words long time ago.

 **Walter POV:**

My phone rang as I picked it up.

"Hello-,"

"Me. Sophia," Sophia's voice grumbled. "I hate you."

"Look," I said, almost rolling my eyes. "If you called to tell me how much you hate me-,"

"I didn't," Sophia grumbled.

"Whatever," I said.

"I hate you." she shouted.

"Me too," I replied calmly.

"UGGG!" she screamed.

"If you are going to keep screaming at me in the phone, than I am going to hang up-," I said but was interrupted.

"Why do you have to make things hard?" Sophia asked, her voice quivering from anger. "I was...gosh, you know what, all I wanted to ask was if you and I could eat tonight at a restaurant or something. But it seems you made things hard for me, and guess what? Though this was a blind date..."

"Sophia-," I said, my voice barely audible.

"I was expecting at least a phone call," Sophia said softly. "And instead, I am the one to call at the end. Whatever. I cancel all this stupid date!"

"Soph-," I said but she hung up. I breathed heavily, feeling guilty for being rude. Gosh...what have I done?

 **Percy POV:**

Gosh...today, I am humiliated.

Okay, as corny as this sounded, I went towards the garden, picking up a flower. I sat on the bench in a shady area in the Jackson property, plucking each petal off whether or not I should go to Annabeth. Well, turns out it was a no so all I did was respect that decision. Another hour passed, and I again, searched for another flower, plucking out the petals. I got another no, so I went inside, working on my blueprints. But then two hours passed and I just needed a yes. But this was the last time I would pluck a flower. Besides, I could live with one day without Annabeth! It is not like I miss her! Pfft...I am not those clingy guys that pluck petals out of flowers just to be all corny to make a stupid choice...

Oh no...

I am.

So after I realized that, I began to take a flower with a lot of petals. Not even knowing Grover's presence, I plucked the flowers until Grover came, laughing so hard. Gosh, now I am in my bedroom, the flower still on my grasp.

And so I continued.

And finally, I got a yes. I breathed, happy that I could go see Annabeth. I could just blame the flowers, right?

 **Annabeth POV:**

While Bobby and Matthew were eating the candy that I bought them, I curled up on the couch next to the fan, reading The Heir by Kiera Cass. I was so buried into the book and the characters until I heard the doorbell ring.

"I'll get it," Malcolm said and I ignored, reading my book. He opened the door, but because Malcolm was blocking the person with the door, I couldn't help but feel curious. I stayed calm though, knowing he would take care of the visitor out. As I kept reading, I would only be hearing voices till I couldn't help but wonder why Malcolm was taking such a long time responding.

I rose up, wobbling a bit in the process. I finally walked towards the door when my eyes widened.

There stood Percy Jackson.

"Sorry," Malcolm said. "There is no Anna ooh..."

"What's wrong?" I asked and Malcolm put a hand on his forehead.

"Anna...Annabeth," Percy said, and I immediately blushed.

"Percy," I said.

"Well," Malcolm said. "Came at the wrong timing. Just was going to trick him," he smiled, but he was gritting you teeth. I looked at Percy who was nodding, but I could see fake happiness spread across his face. I decided to split the mini tension by just giving a pat on Malcolm's back.

"Well," I said. "Malcolm I will WOAH!" I shouted because I got pushed towards Percy, my arms wrapped around Percy's neck as his eyes widened. Some part of me liked this posture, but I knew how embarrassing and how stupid Malcolm could be.

"Have a nice time love birds," Malcolm said, and I could imagine his mischievous grin as the door slammed shut. For a moment, Percy was speechless. I was too, but at the same time, I was soaking up the feeling of my arms around him, hearing his heart beat faster as I just closed my eyes, smelling sea-scented cologne.

Huh...this cologne doesn't affect me much.

It actually smelled good. The cologne didn't arouse my head to split. It felt perfectly nice and I wished Percy would put on this cologne instead of other kinds of weird, strong colognes.

"Someone is very interested in me," Percy said and I immediately let go. My face turned rosy red and I looked away, fidgeting with my hands.

I cleared my throat, and then said, "What is your business?"

"Woah," Percy said, putting his hands up. "Where is the kind Annabeth?"

I lightly punched Percy's shoulder, seeing his grin. I knew I was boiling with embarrassment, but some part of me knew that being mad at Percy would never stay long. Besides...I like him and all...

"I'm back," I joked and we laughed. Then I said, "But anyways, why are you here?"

Percy blushed.

"I just...I wanted to..." Percy said, stumbling with words.

"Shy?" I asked and he turned to me.

He was silent for a moment till he blurted, "Let's go on a date!"

My eyes quickly looked at his sea-green eyes, who looked down. Wait...a date? No...he possibly didn't ask, right? Let me ask again.

"A date you say?" I asked.

"Yes," he said, his face brightening.

"A date?" I clarified.

"Yes..."

"You sure...a date?" I asked, still clarifying.

"Yes Annabeth. A date," Percy said, a bit annoyance put into it.

"A date-," I said but was interrupted with a flick on my forehead.

"OW!" I said, glaring at Percy. "What was that for?"

Percy laughed, and I couldn't help but feel some part of my body fluttering, a tingling sensation going all the way down my spine. I laughed instead, and he finally rubbed my forehead.

"Really sorry," he said, his hands rubbing the aching part of my forehead. "I flick really hard."

"Oh, you got that right!" I said.

"Will this make you feel better?" Percy said and he kissed my forehead. I was frozen, my heart beating faster. His lips were still on my forehead, and all I could think of was how beautiful his fingers were, which were slender and long, as well as his lips which were really soft. Finally, he let go and gave out a little chuckle. Then he said, "Frightened?"

"No!" I said. "Absolutely not...why would I?" I squeaked and he put his arms around me.

"We're going on a date," he said and I looked at him.

"But I am not dressed-,"

"You look perfect," Percy said and some part of me felt sparks fly past us. He thinks I look perfect...

"Well, I don't think I do," I blurted. Oh my gosh Annabeth...you're not going to start a fight-

"Well I think you look perfect," Percy said and I grinned.

"Could I at least change my clothes?" I asked and Percy smiled.

"Fine," he said. "But come out quick."

"Thanks," I said, and kissed Percy on the cheeks.

This time it was him alarmed.

"Got to go change!" I beamed and ran inside, changing.

"What shirt...what shirt..." I mumbled while searching through my closet. "Should I wear this...no, that looks ugly...gosh...what should I GAAAHH!" I basically screeched because I saw Mom on the doorway, smirking.

"On your first date, huh?" she said while closing the door.

"Mom," I said, feeling embarrassed but at the same time relived.

"Yes, Mom is here," Mom joked. "Anyways, Malcolm told me everything."

Malcolm.

"And I just wanted to give you this," Mom said and revealed a beautiful, lacy pink dress.

"Mom...not pink," I grumbled and Mom laughed.

"This is beautiful," Mom said. "It was mine by the way..."

I couldn't be this rude to Mom.

"I love it," I lied. "But...I don't think a dress-,"

"Fine," Mom said, a little saddened. "Then how about this dress?"

She revealed a tight, black dress.

"NO!" I shouted and Mom's eyes widened. "Sorry...not that one..."

"Why?" Mom asked. "Your curves is going to stand out and-,"

"It's my first date Mom," I said, and Mom sighed.

"Right," she said. "I shouldn't get all hasty."

I laughed, giving Mom a hug.

"You're the best mother ever," I said, feeling so happy that she is there for me on my first date.

"Better than Athena?" Mom asked.

"Way better," I said.

"Well, I, Helen, feels very happy," Mom said and I smiled.

"Well, you deserve it!" I smiled and than Mom said, "How about this dress?"

It was a casual, beach themed dress. It had a pretty scenery of a beach as the water reflected the sunset. I loved it. It seemed perfect.

"I love it," I said and Mom smiled.

"Knew you would," she said. "Why don't you put this on and head off to your date Petcy?"

"Percy," I said, laughing.

"Sorry," Mom said. "Wonder why that sounded strange..."

I giggle as Mom went out the room, scratching her hair, a little embarrassed. I smiled, slipping the summer dress on. It was beautiful. I couldn't help but feel a little young just wearing this.

"Perfect," I beamed as I tied my hair up. "This looks perfect."

I walked out, slipping on a pair of converse on.

"Annabeth, that isn't matching with the dress-,"

"I think it looks perfect," Malcolm objected, knowing that I have a strong hate with flip flops or any other kinds of sandals.

"Yeah," I agreed. "Mom, I got to go-,"

"Anna-,"

I closed the door, where Percy was leaning on the wall, looking through as he finally looked at me.

"Hey," I said and Percy looked at me, mesmerized.

"So," he said, putting his phone on his pant pocket as he broke his sight from me. "Should we go?"

"Where are we going to?" I asked and Percy grinned.

"To the ice cream shop," Percy said. That might've sounded so childish but truthfully...

Fine...I guess I am a little childish?

I went inside the front seat of the car as Percy drove. I kept my hands on my lap, looking out the window as I saw that same skyscraper.

He turned left.

I breathed, feeling the AC inside the car blare.

I still didn't do anything, just staring at the window.

I suddenly felt hands on mine and I saw Percy looking at the road while holding my hand.

"Nervous?" he asked and I looked at him.

"What do you mean _nervous_?" I asked.

"You know...this is your first date..." he said. It was true. It was my first.

"Well," I said. "Not that nervous. We're hanging out. Right?"

His face expression changed and he turned right.

"The ice-cream shop is-," I said but the car parked on the parking lot in McDonalds.

"This isn't just a hang out," Percy grumbled, his face flushed as he looked at me. Woah...his eyes looked so angry, I decided not to push it.

"Well...I was just...kind of...I uh..." I mumbled, speechless. His stare made me immediately falter.

"Let's go," he said as he started the car again. He drove out of McDonalds and we were driving forward, waiting for the next traffic light so we could take a U-turn. I breathed and looked at Percy, whose hand was on his lap as the other was on the steering wheel.

"Percy," I said, feeling really bad for saying those words. "I'm sorry..."

He looked at me as he turned to take a U-turn.

And so he did.

And he was driving forward as I just looked at him...his handsome features such as his slender hands, his lean body, and not to mention...but I kind of liked it that he didn't have a six- pack or something because I prefer slender, lean bodies. Because I know that in the future, the men that at least are lean exercise but at the same time eat a lot. And if I cook them food, they would gratefully eat it. And not to have perverted thoughts or anything...but at that time at Mr. Foyer's property...the time when I accidentally bumped into him when he needed the shampoo...

I shook those thoughts away, trying to forget about his handsome features.

But his eyes...

Gosh, I am such an idiot. I made Percy upset and now I am checking him out inside my brain.

I turned to Percy, who was still looking at the road. I decided to speak.

"Percy?" I asked.

"Mhm," he said softly.

"I'm sorry," I apologized again. "For saying that. I should've never said that."

He gave a little smile but somehow that made me a little upset. Just a smile? Is that it? Not even an answer? Gosh...could he just...oh man, Annabeth, this is your first date. Cool down...

"Percy...you just went past the ice cream shop," I said and Percy's eyes widened.

"What?" he said and turned the next lane to the other. Finally we took a U-turn and then we had to drive again, taking another U-turn and go to the ice cream shop.

It takes effort just to arrive at the ice cream shop.

I breathed heavily and soon he took a U-turn. This time, he looked determined to turn left to the ice cream parlor, and soon Percy, driving with the steering wheel, turned. We parked and soon I unbuckled my belt and walked out.

In silence, we walked inside. Gosh...what is with this serious "environment" both of us are right now feeling?

"What would you like to eat?" he asked. I looked up and Percy only stared at me, emotionless. Some part of me just wanted to think the positive way, but some part of me, the dark side of me basically, just felt frustrated that he is putting a bad mood in my first date. _It is supposed to be a perfect date..._ I thought to myself. _At least my first date should be perfect. Well...it could have a little flaws but it shouldn't be affecting me._

I sighed, and said, "I just...I'll take chocolate ice cream."

"I'll take vanilla," he said and soon a worker beamed at us, asking us our orders. Percy told everything, and soon with a cone, we got our ice cream.

"I'll pay," I said, reaching down for my wallet."

"Move," he said, his tone showing a bit of annoyance. "I'm paying."

"I'm really fine-,"

"I'm paying, okay? So stop complaining. You're getting free ice cream." Percy said. Then his shoulders brushed against mine.

This time, I felt no spark.

While he was paying, I reserved a seat as I held my cone. I immediately lost my appetite. What kind of guy holds grudges so long? What is his problem? Gosh, I want to smack him right across the face. He could be so frustrating...

He sat down across from me.

We hadn't even eaten. We were just staring at the window, looking at the laughing children. I breathed heavily, knowing the tension between us wasn't pleasant.

So I decided to break it.

"Hey Percy," I said. "Enjoying your ice cream?"

"Yes," he said. "I am enjoying it a lot."

"I see," I said, beaming. He let out a gentle smile. He took a lick and I did too.

It was silent again.

But it didn't mean we didn't lose contact with each other. Our eyes stared at each other, sea-green to grey. Everything seemed nice until someone that I wanted to beat into pulp came in.

Bella.

"PERCY!" Bella said, sitting right next to him. Once she saw me, she glared.

"What is she doing here?" Bella asked.

"I'm on a date with Pe..." I said but remembered I couldn't call Percy 'Percy'. I had to call him Peter...

"I am on a date with Peter," I said and Bella glared.

"Is this true?" Bella asked.

"It is-,"

"I wasn't asking you," Bella spat and some part of me felt embarrassed. But at the same time, I felt angry that she just shut me off.

Percy was silent.

Was he somehow embarrassed? Why isn't he speaking? Why isn't he-

"Seems he isn't," she smirked. Then she put her arms around Percy.

He looked very uncomfortable.

"Um Bella, I think you should kind of-,"

She hugged him, her head on his chest.

And here is the thing.

No matter how much girls he had dated, and no matter how much times those girls heads were on his chests, for me, those chests are only reserved for me. And if any one puts their head on his chest...you messed with the wrong girl.

My fists curled up, my knuckles soon turning white. Without thinking, I blurted, "He's my boyfriend."

Bella straightened up, her eyebrows scrunched up. Then she muttered, her teeth gritted, "What?"

"He's my boyfriend," I said. "Don't ever lay your head on his chest. It's reserved for me."

Oh my gosh...what had I gotten myself into?

"Oh really?" she asked. "Percy, is she your girlfriend?"

"Yeah," Percy lied, but even though it was lie...gosh, that made me feel so great. I smirked and Bella got out of the chair.

"I'm sorry for messing around with your boyfriend," Bella said, embarrassed but angry at the same time. "I didn't know-,"

"Apology accepted," I cut her off. "But for the record, don't ever do that."

Bella scurried away.

I sighed as I ate my ice cream, and for a minute, everything was silent. I finally finished my ice cream, and so he did.

We both rose up, walking away to the car in silence.

I went inside as he started the ignition. But suddenly, I stopped the ignition and took out the keys.

He looked up at me, his eyes showing something I myself couldn't decipher.

"Percy...I just really want to tell you how sorry I am-,"

"That's through," Percy said, a small smile creeping on the tips of his lips. "But I don't understand one thing."

"What?" I asked.

"Were you serious about the girlfriend boyfriend thing?" he asked. I looked at him. Some part of me wished that could happen, but I knew...this is too quick...

"I..." I said.

"It isn't, right?" he said.

"Well..." I said. "You looked as if you were about to die with Bella on you."

Percy let out a chuckle humorless laugh. "I see. That is why you said that. I shouldn't have let my hopes up."

He started the ignition.

I took off the keys and grasped it.

"ANNABETH! OH MY GOSH, COULD YOU STOP BEING ANNOYING AND GIVE ME THE KEYS?" Percy shouted for the first time. My eyes widened and he turned away, putting both of his hands on his face. Then he said, "Now I am the bad guy."

I could've gotten mad at the situation.

But weirdly, I was just speechless. But the weird part was I wasn't speechless from how he acted.

I just...I just was silent.

"Look," he said. "I didn't want this date to go wrong. But...gosh, you know this isn't me!"

"I know it isn't," I said softly. Wait...why am I acting like a goody two shoes who understands life? Shouldn't I be mad?

"I'm just nervous, okay? I...look, you aren't the first woman I had taken out on a date," Percy said, and suddenly my anger triggered up. Just those words made me so angry.

"So what is your point?" I asked, my voice icy.

"But..." he said, and he looked at me. "You're the first person that made me feel this way."

"Sure!" I said, my voice raising higher till I shouted, "I MAKE YOU FEEL LIKE SOME IDIOT WHO MAKES YOU ANGRY ALL THE TIME!"

"Shut up," Percy said.

"How should I?" I shouted. "My first date is already ruined."

Percy was silent.

"Look," Percy said, his eyes icy cold. "Don't ever say that. You are acting like an idiot. You didn't even let me finish what I was going to say."

I was silent.

"You're the first to make me actually see if my hair looks nice. You're truthfully the first one that made my heart flutter when I saw even the glimpse of you hair. As cheesy as I am wording all of this, you're the first person that I genuinely liked. You saying this...look, if you were some other girl just saying 'hang out', I wouldn't mind. But when you said that...gosh, it hit me hard. I couldn't possibly let that go, plus, I even couldn't pay attention to the road! You are the first and only person that I plan to make me feel this way. You're special enough for me to listen to you like a bat. And Annabeth...all your words...I am sorry. But I just guess every word that you say makes me convert them into ways that I could decipher in weird ways. I really like you Annabeth."

My breath hitched. Did he really say...

"So stop yelling and getting all mad at me," Percy said. "Bella's incident...I was uncomfortable. But your gaze distracted me. And I wanted to see how you would react. I felt happier but I couldn't say anything after she was gone. And once you just...gosh, I felt horrible then."

Some part of me decided to slap his face. But that was just a bit of it. I really wanted to apologize, and some part of me just wanted to engulf my lips against his. Just like when he asked me out.

I turned away, and his fingers held my chin firmly and made me look at him. I looked down but soon I looked up.

"I'm sorry," he said softly. "I wanted to make this date perfect for you. I was selfish. I am sorry."

A small smile crept on the tips of my lips, and then something unexpected happened. Everything happened too fast; the way he kissed me, the way our lips kissed passionately and just a little rough...how I could feel his soft lips engulf mine...

It was perfect.

And everything happened inside the car, where I cupped my hands on his face as unbuckled my seatbelt and with one arm, wrapped it around my waist, where he pulled me closer. His kiss began to go faster...and more rough. I couldn't help but respond, and some part of me want him to make it more rough.

I let my hands go from his cheeks, and instead wrapped my arms on his neck, deepening the kiss to the fact where my brain couldn't function properly. Our lips moved faster, almost as if it was our last time we would ever kiss. Finally, Percy broke away, breathing heavily and so did I.

"That was..." he said.

"I..." I said, embarrassed how rough I kissed him.

"Hot," he smirked and I smacked him on the shoulders. "Seriously?"

"What?" he asked. "You can't deny that you were...hot..."

"Shut up!" I laughed and I gasped.

"Your lips..." I said.

"What about them?" he asked casually, smirking a bit.

"They're puffy..." I said.

"So are yours," he said and I touched them.

They were.

"Oh my gosh," I said, hyperventilating. "What do I do? Why is it puffy? This is not natural...was it the ice cream? Oh my gosh, what-,"

"We kissed," he said. "Roughly and long. Gosh...it only seemed like a few minutes..."

"A few seconds actually," I blurted until I realized I said that out loud. Oh my gosh...

"We kissed for fifteen minutes," Percy laughed and I buried my face with my hands, embarrassed.

But Percy, as the man that made my heart flutter, took out those hands and instead replaced them with a kiss.

"Aren't we rushing all of this?" I asked as he kissed me again.

"No," he whispered, and our lips moved in sync again.

"I thought we'd take this slow," I said.

"Well," he said. "Too bad."

Our lips moved in sync again, as we kissed. Then he whispered, "You're my girlfriend. For now on."

"You're saying this as if this is supposed to be mandatory," I said.

"Because it is," he said and kissed me softly. We pulled away. "What is your choice?"

For a minute everything was silent till I joked, "I thought you said it wasn't a choice."

"Just answer," Percy said, his face serious. Finally, it took the courage for me to utter one word.

"Yes."

 **Liked it? It was a long chapter...hehe...hope you liked it! Anyways, please review and here comes the dedications!**

 **Hispanic Thug: No! People need people like you in this world! You are strong and nice at the same time...deep inside you are is what I believe. And you are nice, and I know that. And awww...thank you. You are sweet as well. You are awesome friend and I am so glad I met a friend like you! Anyways, hope you liked this chapter!**

 **McAwesome101: So glad you like my stories! Yes...Percabeth is just so cute. I do hope you liked this chapter; worked extra hard on it! Thank you so much for being so sweet and stuff; you're the best! And thank you...for supporting a lot of my stories frankly speaking. You are the best! Anyways, hope you liked this chapter!**

 **aniarnee: Same...Percabeth4ever! Hope you liked this chapter as well. And thank you so much for supporting this story! You are always so sweet!** **:D :D :D**

 **Booksrlife07: Awww...that meant so much to me! I am glad I am a good writer in your opinion! Yes...I wanted Annabeth to say his name in a meaningful way, because that is what I wanted to happen. I am glad you thought Chapter 20 cute. Hope you think this chapter is cute as well! And just saying...thank you so much for being a good supporter!**

 **darkchocolate23: Haha...glad you are going to read that chapter again! I hope you like this chapter as well! :D :D :D And oh please...I am far beyond weird. Haha...I am a geek with a weird world circling inside me. LOL! Anyways, so glad you liked those two moments. I loved them as well personally as a writer for this story. Anyways, hope you liked this story!**

 **ROSE: I dedicate you because you are so sweet. And this Percabeth moment...gosh, as a writer, it meant so much to me to read your review which was so sweet. I was also really glad when Percy rejected the dates. I wrote those scenes in the book because I just wanted at least one of you guys to feel the same why I felt when I imagined it in my head...and you did! Thank you; hope you liked this chapter!**

 **C7utch: Yes...Percabeth is on now. I am so glad as well! The Percabeth moment is sealed. I am so glad you thought the chapter was well written; did you like this chapter? I do hope so...gosh, it means so much for me to know your opinion! You are always so sweet, and you are so kind. Thank you for supporting me all the way; you are the best!**

 **TotalBookGirlFTW: I really am glad to feel the connection! Anyways, aww...so glad you thought the chapter was 10/10. Was this chapter good? Please tell me! It means so much to me just to hear your opinion! Oh...this isn't the end. There is more ;)...and the plot hasn't even taken its turn yet. The love started...but the plot is coming soon. Hope you liked this chapter! :D :D :D**

 **poseidonera333: I am so glad you are leaping and feeling happy BFF. I wrote that chapter and it was so fun, and I am glad you also enjoyed it as well! You are always so sweet; thank you for supporting me! You are the best! I am seriously glad you liked that chapter? Do you like this chapter? Tell me! Anyways, thank you! :D**

 **Seaweed. girl13: Haha...same...so glad you liked it as well! Hope you liked this chapter as well! :D :D :D**

 **It's Me Why Me: I am so thankful for your concern! I am fine truthfully, I was just really busy. I am so happy that you really enjoyed the chapter! Do you like this one? Hope so! Celebrity...oh my gosh, you are so sweet! Thank you! I feel like I am talking to a royal majesty when I respond back to you review! Hope you liked this chapter btw! :D :D :D**

 **clo7615: YES! They kissed! As well as this chapter...haha... anyways, awww. You are much more sweet than me! Just saying those words means so much to me! I feel so honored. Thank you so much for being so supportive and kind! I am so glad this story makes you leap for joy! Did you like this chapter? Tell me! :D :D :D**

 **xoQueenieAox: Yes...they had kissed! I am so glad you liked this chapter! I could already imagine your reaction! Thank you so much for being so sweet! You are so nice, and I just can't help but mention how kind you are. Thank you for supporting me all the way! You are the best BFF! :D :D :D**

 **Someone the World Forgot: Well...you don't need to call him a girl anymore. He just confessed. Anyways, thank you for supporting this story! Yes, he had initiated the kiss. And so did Annabeth. I am so glad about their kiss (no more frustrating moments! GAAAAHHH!) Anyways, hope you liked this chapter!**

 **LostInMyBook: Ooh...I can't tell you any spoilers! Sorry! But nice that you've been thinking deeper into the story! I am so glad you are enjoying my story as well. Really...thank you so much for supporting this story! You are actually the best! Hope you liked this chapter as well! :D :D :D**

 **the Oracle of Akemi: Yes, they kissed. YAY! Anyways, thank you so much for supporting my story! I am so glad you liked it; did you like this chapter as well? Please tell me! It means so much to me to hear your thoughts! Thank you for reviewing as well as supporting me all the way! Hope you liked this chapter (once again!) :D :D :D!**

 **CrazyPeopleLikeMe: Yes, they finally got together. So happy you liked this chapter. Do you like this chapter? Hope so. Thank you so much for supporting my stories; your stories are wonderful! :D :D :D Hope you liked it!**

 **firefly9917: Yes...the feelings were strong! Glad you liked it; thank you so much for supporting this story! Hope you liked this chapter! :D :D**

 **Itzdatnetworj: Awww...thank you so much. Calling me an amazing writer...awww...thank you! You are really so sweet; thank you so much! I am so glad you liked this chapter; I hope you liked this chapter as well!**

 **iluvboooks: Hey sis, hope you liked this chapter. ANYWAYS, PEOPLE, READ WHAT'S WRONG WITH ME!**

 **Liked it? Hope so! Please review!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Hey everybody! So, this is an important news. I will be updating but since I need to prepare for school, I cannot update every single day. I will try to update frequently but I don't think I could update ASAP every single day. It breaks my heart guys that I cannot update every single day, and it is only me being lucky if I update another day after another update. I am so sorry; school is about to start and I am busy as ever! But anyways...hope you like this long chapter, and...PLEASE REVIEW! And dedications are below so make sure to check that out! **

***Long chapter! :D :D :D**

 **Percy POV:**

"Hey Annabeth," I said on her doorway. Annabeth smiled and I couldn't help but feel a million sparks fly past us. She was beautiful, even though she didn't wear a dress or wore make up. She is already perfect...

"Hey," she said. "Is this going to be a usual thing? Like...you coming here every single day?"

"Well," I said. "I don't know. I will come when I feel like it."

"Oh wow," Annabeth said, leaning against the doorway, her arms crossed. "So...when do you usually want to visit me?"

"When I miss you," I said and she smiled. "And when I feel like we have to go on dates."

Annabeth blushed and I could see her have all sorts of emotions pour out of her. "Percy?"

"Yes?" I asked, somehow feeling so confident.

She closed the door, stepping out. Then she looked at me and said, "Is there any particular reason why you came here?"

Man.

I'm caught.

"Uhh..." I muttered and one of Annabeth's eye brows went up.

"Fess up," she said and I looked at her.

"So Annabeth," I said. "I...you know this whole 'Peter' and 'Percy' thing?"

"Yeah," Annabeth said.

"Well," I said. "At work, you have to call me Peter. I really did appreciated the fact you said my fake name when Bella was there. But please...call me Peter at work. But you could call me Percy out of work..."

"Okay," she said.

"Really?" I asked and she nodded.

"Sure. I could respect that. You don't want to turn out as some liar," Annabeth said. "But...Percy...could you at least tell me the reason?"

Shoot.

"Okay," I said. "But...just wondering..."

"Yeah?" her eyes gleamed in the sunlight.

"Want to hop inside the car and we could go to my house?" I asked and Annabeth's eyes looked with all sorts of emotions inside her. I couldn't decipher a lot because Annabeth had all these mixed emotions that were hard to know. I just stared at her and finally she stared at me.

"Of course," she beamed and I smiled.

"Hop inside," I said and Annabeth smiled.

"Oh...first I have to go to my mom and tell her..."

"Okay," I said, some part of me just wishing Annabeth could step inside the car. Annabeth walked inside, and I heard a few mutters. After that, Annabeth's head popped out and together we walked inside my car, where I began driving towards my home.

"So..." she said, a little hesitant before she blurted, "You're Mr. Jackson's son?"

"Yeah," I said as we drove along the road. I took a peek at Annabeth as her eyes gleamed.

"How nice would it be to have a father who was an architect?" Annabeth asked. "My father was a builder for that company. Did you know that? Gosh...I love my father..."

"Well, I bet your father was nice," I said while swerving right. "For me...gosh, you don't know how much pressure is put on me. I...I have this reason for just lying and deceiving. While you were mad at me, you did not know how hard it was for me just to feel that pain and regret just being called Peter Johnson. Before I met you, I thought it was okay. But when I met you, and I started liking you..." I paused and steered right. "That time, I basically flipped. And I wanted to conceal my identity more. But now, since we're together on this, I don't need to worry."

Annabeth kissed my cheeks and for a second, I wasn't looking at the road. I accidentally switched a lane and heard a lot of people hit the honker. I sighed and steered back towards the road.

After a few minutes of silence, Annabeth said, "I'm sorry."

I was alarmed. I said, "Why are you sorry?"

"Well," Annabeth said, her voice a little shaky. "I distracted you..."

"It's not your fault," I said. "I was the one who should've focused on the road even if you give me kisses. It was my fault."

Annabeth was silent, before she muttered, "But-,"

"It's alright," I said and rubbed my thumb on top of Annabeth's hands. Through my peripheral vision, I could see Annabeth blush, and some part of me just wanted to park the car and give her a kiss.

I decided not to push things far.

I soon arrived with Annabeth to my house, and I drove slowly towards the lane. Annabeth looked at the window with awe, and I couldn't help but crack up a joke and said, "Like the view or me better?"

"The view," Annabeth said. "is awesome."

Okay...not what I was expecting.

"Oh," I said as I drove towards my home. "You sure?"

"The view..." Annabeth muttered under her breath, not even staring at me.

"Are you serious?" I hollered and stopped the car. Annabeth froze and looked at me.

"Are you okay? What's wrong?" Annabeth asked and something inside my flushed. Oh gosh...why did I stop the car?

"Nothing," I said and drove again, slowly. Annabeth looked at me strangely.

"Percy, could you stop the car?" Annabeth asked.

Oh my.

Why did I ever start with this?

I wanted to drive again, but my legs didn't respond.

The car stopped.

"You alright?" Annabeth asked, looking at me.

"I am totally fine!" I blurted. "Why?"

"You looked really...mad..." Annabeth asked.

"Well I am not," I flushed.

Annabeth stared at me for a minute before she sighed, "What is the problem?"

"Nothing," I lied. "Seriously...nothing."

"Okay," Annabeth said, and I sighed. I started the ignition, secretly sealing the embarrassing memory in my heart.

"We're here," I said, cooling down (though that memory is still embarrassing me!).

"Beautiful," Annabeth muttered. "Your family and you must have a wonderful time living in this house-,"

"Oh, please," I said. "This is _my_ house. I don't share it with anybody else but me."

Annabeth gasped.

"You. Are. Filthy. Rich," Annabeth mumbled.

"So what are you going to do about it?" I smirked, almost as if it was a challenge.

"I am going to do this," Annabeth said and began to tickle my stomach.

"ANNABETH!" I basically was screaming. "S-S-S-Stop..."

"Then say...I am a spoiled brat," Annabeth smirked.

"NO!" I shouted but she tickled me faster. "P-P-Please A-A-Annab-b-beth..."

"Say it," she said, and I was giggling furiously.

"FINE!" I shouted. "I...I am a spoiled...b-b-brat!"

Annabeth stop tickling me and for a moment, I regained my breath.

"You're ticklish," Annabeth said. "Got to use that card often."

"HEY-," I said but she fuzzed my hair.

"Sorry," she said though I could see her quite satisfied with finding my weaknesses.

"I got to find yours soon Wise Girl," I said and Annabeth looked at me.

"Wise Girl?" she looked at me. "So you still remember even if we fought."

"Hey," I said. "Just because I am Seaweed Brain, doesn't mean I have a horrible memory!"

"Isn't that what you're known for?" Annabeth joked and I gave her a kiss on the cheeks.

"Maybe," I said and we both unbuckled our seats. Annabeth and I stepped out of the car, only to be seeing Grover on the phone, looking angry.

"WHEN WILL YOU PICK UP!" Grover shouted and Annabeth's eyes widened.

"Grover," I said, walking towards him. "Is everything okay?"

"I'm fine," he mumbled until he saw Annabeth's face. "Miss Annabeth Chase! Congratulations on your new relationship with Mr. Jackson!"

Annabeth smiled politely. "Thank you very much. It is so nice to meet you...though we had encountered each other quite often."

"Yes," Grover said in a polite tone.

"Annabeth...Grover..." I said, breaking the formal welcomes that both were showing. "Just...please feel comfortable with each other."

"Yes," Annabeth said. "You don't need to call me Miss. Annabeth Chase. Just call me Annabeth."

"Okay," Grover smiled. "I am Grover. Nice to meet you."

They shook hands and together we walked inside.

 **Annabeth POV:**

The house was beautiful. The front entrance was roomy, with another French door across to uncover the beautiful house inside. The room, which had the front door entrance had a scenty, peppermint aroma mixed with cologne (and I could take the blame towards Percy...). There were flowers of all sorts of colors; purple, pink, yellow, white, and orange that made the whole entrance intimidating. The door opened and I could see servants on either sides bow. Percy just led me on as I bowed back, and soon I was led towards a family room which was full of fancy furniture. The ceiling was high, and there was a little window up at the ceiling to reflect light at the day.

"The light is bothering me," Percy said. "Could you close it?"

Grover nodded and began to walk towards the corner of the room, where he began to pull on a line, where a curtain began to slowly close the window that illuminated light.

It made a cozy feeling.

I sighed, looking at the wonderful family room as Percy tugged me forwards towards a narrow hallway, which had pictures of Percy when he was young.

I stopped, staring at a picture of him at the beach, a smile spread across his face as he held a sea shell.

"Cute," I muttered and when I stared at Percy, he was just staring at the photo frame.

"Good memories," he sighed and looked at Grover.

"The rest and you could take a day off," Percy said and Grover's eyes widened.

"But-,"

"I'll be fine," he said, giving this look to Grover.

"Okay," Grover said, helplessly.

"You could go to your girlfriend," Percy said and Grover walked away, somehow his face showing an unsatisfied look.

"Now," he said, holding my hand. "We could have quality time with each other, with no one watching."

"Oh my gosh," I said as Percy leaned in closer, our bodies so close to each other as his forehead rested against mine.

"Don't say that," he said. "I know you like hanging out with me."

"I never said I didn't," I replied and he let out a chuckle.

"I just mentioned," Percy said, one eye brow went up.

"Seriously?" I asked and he smiled.

"I'm just glad I could see you every day now...devote every time to you now...you know what I mean?"

How sweet...

 **Percy POV:**

"Yeah," Annabeth said softly.

"For now on," I said. "You have to text me every day. Call me every day after work. At least visit my house twice a week. And every two weeks, invite your family for dinner at my house."

"Oh my gosh," she said, her eyes concentrated on mine with these emotions of thankfulness. "You don't need to do that much."

"Oh, I am," I said. "But you have to promise me that you will never cheat on me-,"

"Don't even start," Annabeth said. "I'm never leaving you. I just want _you_ to never cheat on _me_."

"Oh, I won't," I smiled and she let out a small smile.

"Good," she then said. "I am glad that we made some oath."

"Me too," I said and my hands held hers. She blushed and looked at me.

"Now time for my oath," Annabeth said. "Work on blueprints together at the weekends every seven o' clock."

"Ooh," I said sarcastically. "How exciting."

"I like it," Annabeth said.

"Fine," I mumbled, a little upset her first oath between us is working.

"Come on," Annabeth said. "It won't be that bad."

I made a little smile, and Annabeth gave a peck on my lips. "Please?"

"Fine," I said and Annabeth smiled.

"Plus," she continued. "We're going to take this relationship slow. You prepare dates and make me happy. Don't do all fancy and romantic; just a simple date. Nothing that has to pay money. Just something we could work together on."

I smiled. "Of course. But no...we're taking this relationship fast."

"No," Annabeth said, her smile turning into a frown. "Slow."

"Fast."

"Slow."

"Fast."

"Slow."

"FAST."

"Umm...didn't I mention...SLOW!"

"Fast."

"Slow."

"Fast."

"Slow."

"Fast-,"

"How about moderate?" Annabeth asked and I nodded.

"Fine," I grumbled. "Moderate."

"Another oath that we have to make is to not flirt with others. This is implied to you," Annabeth said, smiling.

"I won't," I said. "I promise."

"And," she said, her eyes locked with mine. "Your chest is only mine to lean on. No one else."

"Got it," I smiled and Annabeth's legs wobbled. She was about to just fall down on the floor but my hands caught firmly on her waist, and Annabeth looked at me a little embarrassed.

"Thanks," she smiled.

"Welcome," I said.

"And...your heart is reserved only for me. No one else. I will come by and help you in anything you need. I will cook you meals at least twice a week, and we will exercise together at times. Okay?"

"How about every weekend?" I whispered and she nodded.

"Every weekend sounds nice," Annabeth beamed. "And...we play board games every weekend after exercising. I think we should exercise every evening. I could cook you dinner at that time and we could spend quality time together."

"I like that," I said. "And for me, I will also invite those two little brother of yours and have fun with them as well."

"Malcolm too," Annabeth said.

"Yeah," I said, remembering how Malcolm's grey eyes stared through mine, a glare put into it.

 _"Don't you dare hurt Annabeth," Malcolm said. "Don't even try...don't even make a tear fall out of her eyes. I am sick of her acting weird."_

 _"Don't worry," I said, my jaw clenched. "I won't hurt her."_

 _"Not even a single tear," Malcolm said fiercely._

 _"Oh please," I smirked, but added the glare with it. "I won't..."_

"And lastly," Annabeth said, her arms wrapped around my neck. "Never lie. Just tell the truth."

"Okay," I promised, personally promising not her but me from this oath. I can't lie. Annabeth...I can't do this. This isn't right to lie to her anymore. I don't want to break her heart anymore.

"And I need an explanation. Why did you lie about your identity?"

"I..." I stumbled with words, only leaving me speechless.

"Just say it," Annabeth said, looking at me. "Don't lie, remember?"

"It's my dad," I said softly and Annabeth looked at me. Her arms, which were wrapped around my neck, soon were out. She pushed me lightly, and my hands were soon gone from Annabeth's waist. She held my hands and walked up the stairs with me.

"Where is your room?" Annabeth asked.

"Here," I said and led her down to another flight of stairs, which were going down.

"This is a huge house." Annabeth muttered.

"I know," I said. We have two stories...maybe three because this is above the living room and kitchen blah blah blah..."

Basically, this was how my house worked. There was an upstairs, which led to a few rooms that I have. But as we go through the hallway, there is a downstairs which has my room, and the other intersection still goes on till the last room. My room planned to be downstairs, because it was cozy and nice. I liked it. But my room is above the kitchen and downstairs. As we walked down the staircase, I rummaged through my pant pockets and soon took the key. I unlocked my room and she stepped inside, her eyes widening.

"Wow," she muttered under her breath. I looked at my cleaned room; the king sized bed, the fire place across with a rocking chair right across from it. There were books piled on top and a huge window on the left appeared, where my desk was, which was messy and full with blueprints. My robe was hung on a coat rack, and the bathroom door was slightly opened.

"Like what you see?" I asked.

"I think...you could fit a thousand people in this room."

"I know," I said. "But hey...do you like it?"

"Yes," Annabeth said. "I wonder how much fun we could do in here..."

"Are you thinking of making ou-,"

"Board games...architecture...gosh, the view is incredible! We could plot blueprints and make ideas! Maybe we could personally send this into the CEO!"

Wow.

"Yeah," I said, ignoring the prediction I thought Annabeth was meaning. "Anyways...I am glad you like this room."

"I do," Annabeth said. "It's cozy and secretive. And gosh...I love your summer theme!"

"Thanks," I said. "It's beach themed. Now...why don't I discuss with you about my identity?"

"Right," Annabeth said and I closed the door. I held her hand, leading her to my bed where we sat down.

"Comfy," Annabeth beamed.

"I know," I said, and then something popped in my head.

"Annabeth?" I asked.

"Yes?" she said, her eyes focusing on my eyes.

"I know...don't slap me if I say this..." I said, taking extra caution. "But...you love me because you love me right? Not for money-,"

"Are you out of your mind?" Annabeth screeched.

"Sorry, I-,"

She kissed my cheeks.

I was alarmed. She looked at me and smiled, "Just because I was fascinated of your house doesn't mean I wasn't focusing about you."

"I never-,"

"Oh...I had no choice but think it that way by the way you worded it at this moment," Annabeth said. "I only was amazed, but really, my main intentions was to be here with you."

"Gosh," I said. "I should've dated you earlier."

"Shut up," Annabeth said. "Our love life is..."

"Complicated," I said, holding Annabeth's hand. "But we're here, happy."

"Of course," she said, coming closer. A million sparks flew past us and suddenly Annabeth's eyes widened. She let go my hand and looked down.

"What's wrong?" I asked, coming closer.

"We were supposed to take this slow," Annabeth mumbled.

"You mean..." I said. "Moderate?"

"Yeah," Annabeth said. "But...gosh, we've kissed and like...this is so not me."

"Well me sticking with you is a surprise," I joked and Annabeth looked upset.

"HEY!" she yelled and it took the urge for me to make her stop squirming out of my grasp when I hugged her.

"I'm sorry," I apologized. "I was just joking."

She was just laughing, smiling and for a minute it was a moment of silence, only her squirming away as I was effortlessly hugging her. My strength was stronger than her so she couldn't really get out of my grasp. Finally she said, "I'm tired."

"Then stop squirming," I said and I felt her body twist to look at me.

"Seriously?" she asked, a smile plastered on her face.

"Yep," I said, making the 'p' sound extra loud.

She looked at me, only staring at my eyes. Finally she gave me a hug.

"I'm giving in so easily," Annabeth said.

"That's your charm," I said and Annabeth smacked my nose.

"OW!" I winced and Annabeth laughed. I laughed too and then she came close enough to me and gave a peck on the nose. Once she just stared at me, a little tingling feeling was left from the kiss.

"Annabeth?" I said.

"Yes?" she answered back.

"I'm sorry," I said.

"For what?" she looked at me, looking at me with concern.

"For lying to you," I said. "I'll explain."

"Then go," she said.

I helped her sit up as well as getting myself up and holding her hand, I took a deep breath. "I..."

"You could grasp my hand if it is hard to explain. Squeeze them real hard if you hate this part, and just...stay calm and hold my hand when you calmed."

"Okay," I said. "So...my father is a very...he is a very ambitious man. I am that man who, before, was that person who just..." I said, squeezing her hand a little tighter from embarrassment. "I flirted, and I had no dream. I loved spending money on fancy dinners, dates, you know...all that useless stuff. But...I guess I had broken my father and mother's heart from you know...having no dream and being that helpless spoiled brat."

"Oh," Annabeth said softly. "But you aren't-,"

"Trust me," I said. "I was. Anyways, I was that kind of man. A huge money spender...basically a spoiled brat. But then, my father made a deal with me. He's growing old you know, and he needs and heir. He trusted me to take over AOJ Inc., and start from scratch, which is from The Designers team. So I did, and then I met you. I hated you truthfully; I thought you as some know-it-all brat who only loves to show off and came for money. But...you weren't, and you were a dreamer who wanted to build buildings and make an impact in life. For me, I began to hate you more and ignored those facts, only sticking with my further thoughts. But soon then, I started liking you and...then...the Promotion Party happened. And right when I kissed you...and you found out my identity...look, my father assigned me this task only because I had no dream. He wanted to let me be a human. And Annabeth...my objective is to step by step before I go to The Branch, where I fight for being the CEO."

"Then we're leading different dreams," Annabeth said, her tone full of sadness.

"Wait," I said, looking at her. "What do you mean?"

"I could never go farther," Annabeth said. "Percy...me even being in The Revisers team is a miracle. But your father will support you up. But for me...I can't go at the same time as you."

"Why?" I asked, my heart pounding faster. No...this can't be...

"I can't," Annabeth said. "I'm sorry. But I feel like once you are in The Branch...I'm sorry Percy. I don't think we'll be working with each other from then."

 **Liked it? Tell me, tell me, tell me! Please review and tell me how you thought this chapter? Was this a cliffhanger? I hope you liked it! Please review, and here comes the dedications:**

 **Hispanic Thug : Yes...I agree...I hate Bella. And awww...thank you! I am so glad you liked chapter 21! Hope you liked this cliffhanger as well! Anyways, thank you so much for brightening my day every single day as a friend, and I am so glad you could find your inner feelings and I just...I am so happy! I know that was irrelevant but this isn't a message from a writer. It is from me, personally ;) anyways, hope you liked this chapter!**

 **IamCrystalClear : Awww...thank you so much for loving my stories! I love you as a supporter as well! Thank you so much...I feel honored to write for you as well! I had updated, so I do hope you like this chapter because it took time to think this chapter! And lastly, thank you once again!**

 **sunnykaren1 : Wow...I like that suggestion! You'll have to see if I add it in or not later in the story ;) anyways, thank you so much! It seems nice that you are also living through the story, having this expectation and imagining further even though I hadn't updated. I like that...thank you. It feels nice that you do that. So thank you (once again), and I hope you like this chapter!**

 **lucybubblychase : I know. At first...it was all confusing but I really wanted everybody to know that Percy and Annabeth hated each other. But as each chapter passed, things became smoother because of the feeling development. Glad you noticed; I am so glad you liked chapter 21! Do you like this chapter? I hope you do! And lastly, thank you so much!**

 **clo7615 : First thing to mention; love your profile pic! Second, thank you so much for being so sweet and gosh...I feel so honored that I could be some sort of role model for you when you write. I feel so honored...thank you so much. I just...gosh, the fact that you review in all the chapters updated and the fact that you say such sweet things really make me burst into happiness. In regard of everything, I hope you like this chapter as well!**

 **ROSE : Oh my gosh...thank you for wishing us a great day in friendship day! Gosh, I feel so bad for not updating and telling you a happy friendship day as well, but even though it is late, I wish you a happy friendship day, and I hope you know that I had been thinking about you at August 1st, 2015. :D Anyways, I know...Percy seemed a little cheesy there but he was desperate to visit Annabeth and he was incredibly embarrassed when Grover saw...lol! Anyways, Juniper and Grover's news hadn't come out yet but it will soon; hope you liked this chapter btw!**

 **Itzdatnetworj : Yeah...but Bella has been mentioned in the few chapters, and yeah so good thing it didn't confuse you afterwards! I don't want to confuse you guys too much so if it did, I will do my best not to make it complicated. Anyways, awwww...why are you always so sweet? Like, you're so nice and your personality...gosh, thank you so much! Hope you liked this chapter btw!**

 **Gwen : Well, the next chapter (which is this one!) is updated! Hope you liked it; thank you for being so sweet and sincere and I am just so glad you want a new update as well as want to read more of this; it means so much to me; thank you so much! I am really glad that you like this story, because I take a lot of thought into this story and so yeah...hope you liked this chapter!**

 **CrazyPeopleLikeMe : Oh my gosh...I was so happy when you were happy about this story! It means so much that you at least squealed or just read this story and I just...gosh, you are so kind to me! I feel so honored that I could be reading your reviews, and guess what? You are an amazing writer, so it makes me feel very...how should I say...I feel honored that one of my favorite writers are reviewing to mine! Great job; hope you liked this chapter!**

 **Guest : Yes...it is not even done at all. I started with the love, but the plot is going to happen soon so stay tuned! Anyways, thank you for the review; hope you liked this chapter!**

 **xoQueenieAox : Awww...thank you! Gosh, I don't know what to do with a friend like you! You are just so sincere and so sweet...gaaahhh! I just...you know, you're this friend that I was so thankful with over the stories I had written and now, we are just so friendly with each other and like...gosh, I really am glad we both got to at least talk with each other. You are so sweet, and you support my story and we make inside jokes already and though it had been plenty of time since we had PMed, still. Our friendship became quick, and I am glad I met a friend like you. Anyways, hope you liked this chapter!**

 **TotalBookGirlFTW : I know...but it is getting there...and this chapter from here is beginning to get slower and slower into the plot, but it is happening quickly...gosh, I am being confusing; sorry! Anyways, I know...Gruniper...gosh, when will they make up together? They'll be together...right? ;) that could be our inside joke...lol! Anyways, thank you so much for the review; hope you liked this chapter!**

 **C7utch : Yes...a lot of drama is to come. That is why part of the genre I had put in was DRAMA! Drama is going to be put in here a lot throughout the plot, and it is going to get...how should I say...dramatic. Anyways, thank you so much for the review; I know...I was squealing a bit myself when I wrote the part when Annabeth began to get jealous and make Bella back off. I am a fangirl so yeah...it is kind of weird that I squeal in my own story. Anyways, hope you liked this chapter!**

 **Someone the World Forgot : Yes...I guess I just LOVE The Selection Series that I can't believe but only put in Kiera Cass's wonderful series! And yes...I was in my brain, wondering if you would notice, and you did! And don't worry...more of Kiera Cass's incredible series will be mentioned throughout this story! Anyways, hope you liked this chapter!**

 **It's Me Why Me : Sadly, I couldn't see the pencil, peace sign, or smiley face. :( But I bet they would look wonderful! Anyways, I am so thankful that you are reviewing constantly, being so sweet and just supporting...gosh, I don't know what I could do without sitting there, reading your reviews, then when I am done with a chapter, I begin to reply and I just constantly think about yours and go like...I am going my way up! I could reach to It's Me Why Me! Anyways, (yay!) to answer your question, I am a 7th grader. School is starting soon, and I can't wait!**

 **FirstBookworm : Glad you liked this chapter! Yes...they intensely made out, and I was really happy and proud when I wrote the 'I like you' scene. I hope it was well-written...gosh, there is this moment that always occurs to me like when I write it, I am so proud but once I press the upload button, I am like NOOOO! IS THERE A MISTAKE? EEK! There are those moments, so I hope it was well written. Anyways, hope you like this chapter, and thank you so much for the review!**

 **the Oracle of Akemi : Yes...they had kissed. Gruniper...you'll have to see. I am so happy that you as well as the others are enthusiastic to read Gruniper...truthfully at first when I added them in, I was afraid that none of you guys would even mention that couple in the reviews but it seems that you guys are interested! And I am so, so happy! So thank you for at least taking interest; I hope you like this chapter!**

 **Lovegirl17: Ikr? YAY! I am so happy as well about the Percabeth couple; hope you like this chapter!**

 **darkchocolate23 : YOU ARE SO SWEET! Thank you so much for being nice and supportive; you are the best! Also, I agree. Their relationship has been already and officially sealed! I am so glad as well; I love your enthusiasm; thank you so much! Anyways...gosh, before I say what I usually say...I just want to say you are so sweet and...gaaahh...you could see me dying from here when it comes from you being sweet...and I would like to say, hope you liked this chapter!**

 ***Anyways, those were the dedications! Hope you liked this chapter; please review, favorite, and follow this story as well as check out WHAT'S WRONG WITH ME BY ILUVBOOOKS BECAUSE THAT STORY IS JUST AMAZING! :D :D :D Alright, and remember to stay tuned on my profile! Thank you, and please review!**


	23. Chapter 23

**Hello my fellow readers! So sorry for the lack of update; I am super busy and I just...gosh, I was so busy (still am...) and sadly, I won't be available until August 12th, because that time is really when I could relax. Anyways, thank you so much to all you who support this story, and love this story, and I am so glad that I am writing another chapter of this. Dedications are below, and that is so far news! Make sure to check out the news updated on Wacky News and...here we go!**

 ***Before I move on, I just want to beg for forgiveness for not updating the second portion of I Forgive You. I don't have a writer's block (clearly not the case...), but it is just that I am busy and I feel like the one-shot could wait for a little while because I know you guys look forward to reading my chapters and I just felt like I had to just...I don't know, postpone that story for a little while. So I really am telling you, sorry. But the story will be posted ASAP after August 12th...probably...I don't know, but it will be updated soon!**

 ***Enjoy ;)**

 **Annabeth POV:**

"This is a joke," Percy said, nervously laughing it off as his eyes looking at me pleadingly.

"This is reality Percy," I said, my voice getting a little stern. "Do you think I, Annabeth Chase, will go to The Branch, which is like...the top? Being in The Reviser team is enough. Expecting this shabby, poor woman to at least be in The Branch automatically...dream on."

"No," Percy said, his voice raising a bit with a stern tone. "We're doing this together."

"Look into the reality before you say that to me," I said.

"Annabeth, I am not letting you go. We're at team," Percy said. "If I go, then you could definitely go."

"No," I objected, still so intrigued how Percy could have this bolt of confidence when it won't even work. "Your father is definitely going to put you in. Quickly, because he need an heir! But me...I can't. I am an ordinary worker!"

"Shut up," Percy said, holding my hand. Sparks flew by, and I couldn't help but feel a tingling feeling on my spine, making its way upwards and then down. "We're going to find a way some how. And Annabeth...don't you want to be with me at work?"

"Yeah," I said, feeling calm as ever. But still, something felt uneasy about this whole decision of him trying to put me with him in The Branch.

"Then trust me," Percy said. "And...just...support me. We could definitely do this together."

Together.

"Fine," I said, giving in as Percy's face plastered into a grin.

"Thanks Wise Girl," Percy said, giving me a hug. I closed my eyes, feeling his warm breath on my neck as I smiled softly and for a minute, it was just the two of us hugging each other and soaking in the moment. Finally, Percy wrapped me closer to him as I murmured, "Weren't we supposed to take it easy?"

"If you know who you're talking to," Percy chuckled. "My easy is this."

"Then what would be hard?" I asked and Percy looked at me.

"Are you interested? Do you want me to show you?" Percy asked and I glared.

"Seriously?" I said, and he smiled.

"My hard is when I make out with someone. Like, when our lips get really puffy, and when I run my fingers through that person's hair. I kiss that person and say special words to them."

"Huh," I said. "You must've done that with a thousand women."

"No," Percy said. "If you know me, my definition of saying special words to them is rather saying 'I like you' or 'you're beautiful'...etc."

"Well," I said, feeling a bit jealous that he had said those special words to several women. "I hate you."

"Excuse me?" Percy said, looking at me as he raised an eye brow.

"I hate you so much," I muttered. "For saying those special words to people that you didn't genuinely love."

"Wise Girl," Percy sighed, looking at me. "You know that those words aren't so grand."

"But as a girlfriend," I objected, feeling a burning jealousy pile up against me. "I deserve to feel that way."

"Wise Girl-,"

"Shut up Seaweed Brain," I said and Percy hugged me closer. I squirmed and he kissed my forehead.

"Annabeth," Percy sighed, stroking my hair. "That was the past."

"You must've kissed so many," I muttered. Some part of me knew I was being such an overprotective girlfriend, but seriously...it just made me feel uncomfortable to just get the mentions of those women that he had kissed. I sighed, knowing how stupid I was acting, but something kept boiling inside my stomach as if I had to be angry.

"Annabeth," Percy said, pulling away from me. The heat that was once there was gone, making me shiver a bit. Finally, I looked at Percy who cupped my cheeks. "Annabeth...gosh, it is fine. I changed. You know me. I won't ever hurt you. I won't ever cheat on you...don't even imagine. It might've been in the past but now...gosh, I don't know, but you're making me cheesy in every sort of way. I was just going to say a cheesy pick up line, and gosh...this isn't me."

"I like you Seaweed Brain," I said, kissing him on the nose. Percy froze, looking at me.

"Wait...did you say you like me?" Percy asked.

"Yeah...you confessed...and I never did. Those words came out all of a sudden, but hey, I don't regret those words either."

"Wait," Percy said. "You said you liked me..."

"Yes Percy," I said. "Got a problem with that?"

"Just say that what more time-,"

"I like you Percy Jackson," I said, looking at him. "And don't you ever forget that."

"I feel so happy," Percy said, kissing my forehead as we snuggled in the bed for a minute. Finally I heard his stomach grumble, and I pulled away from him.

"You're hungry," I said and Percy looked at his stomach.

"I am a bit," Percy blushed and I couldn't help but stare at his lips, making me suddenly want to kiss him. But I realized...take it slow...take it slow...

"Want me to cook you something?" I asked and he looked up.

"Annabeth, it is totally fine-," Percy said but I interrupted him.

"Let's start with our oaths," Annabeth smiled. "I'll start out."

"Annabeth-,"

"I insist," I said. "And it is...it's six. Come on...I could cook some delicious dinner."

"Well," Percy said, patting his belly. "I am hungry. And your pancakes you made last time were definitely delicious."

"Thanks," I smiled and we both rose up. I laughed.

"Your hair is so scrunched up," I chuckled, straightening it out with my fingers. "You look cute that way."

"DON'T MESS IT UP!" Percy shouted and I laughed, keep straightening it. He grabbed my fingers and as I tried to struggle his still messy hair, he was looking at me, smiling. "I have to look at least cute in your eyes."

"Gosh, I never knew you were some kind of...cute guy," I laughed and Percy blushed.

"Gosh," Percy said. "Why am I acting cheesy?"

"By saying you're cute?" I questioned. "That's not so cheesy-,"

"No," Percy said, shaking his head. "I was going to say some cheesy pick up line."

"Which is..." I said, smiling a bit.

"I was going to say...gosh, Annabeth, you're not making any of this easier. YOU'RE LAUGHING AT ME!"

I laughed, feeling happier at the minute. Then I said, "Percy, you know me. I'll never make your life easier."

"Gosh," Percy said, playfully rolling his eyes.

"Love you!" I said playfully and he laughed.

"Anyways," Percy said. "You want to go eat?"

"Hungry," I said, rubbing my stomach. "Except, this stomach," I said, poking Percy's belly causing him to jerk from being ticklish. "Needs to be a bit patient. Okay Percy's stomach?"

"You're not serious," Percy muttered, almost bursting into laughter. "You're seriously not talking to my stomach."

"Oh, I am serious," I laughed and Percy and I burst into laughter. Then, I rose up walking up the railing to downstairs, where I could hear the clattering of Percy walking down the staircase. Then, when I turned around, he was running towards me.

So I ran.

Down towards the narrow hallway to the kitchen, where I was laughing so hard. Percy was coming towards me, faster than usual.

"AAAAAAHHHHH!" I screamed as Percy lifted me, twirling me a bit. I giggled, feeling just as comfortable when I was in the arms of Dad.

 _"DADDY!" I shouted as Dad lifted me up, twirling me around as I was twirled. I felt as if I was a bird, soaring up inside the house. Dad lifted me up, kissing the tip of my nose as I giggled._

 _"I love you Annie," Dad said._

 _"Please Dad," I mumbled. "Don't ever call me Annie," I threatened._

 _"Oh come on," Dad said, looking at me. "I know you love it when I say Annie."_

 _"NO!" I shrieked as he began tickling my stomach, causing me to laugh. I tried to control myself, but was only in a fit of laughter. Mom came in soon with Malcolm, holding hands._

 _"Oh my gosh," Mom sighed, ruining the mood. "Fredrick, stop tickling her and acting mature. You were supposed to fix the window sill..."_

 _"Yes ma'am!" Dad said and Malcolm was giggling behind Mom. Mom gave a glare and walked away. Malcolm walked towards his room and it was just Dad and I._

 _"I love you Annie," Dad said, hugging me close to him._

 _"You'll stay with me forever, right?" I asked, and he looked at me._

 _"Of course," he said and held me close before I helped him fix the window sill..._

I soon opened my eyes, those old, great days dissolving and transforming into reality. I turned to Percy who's face was already close to mine, his eyes only on my lips and his face so close to mine. Our nose was together, and his forehead was resting against mine. Then, I could feel my hands on Percy's cheeks, basically cupping his face. Then he slowly leaned in and soon we were kissing. A million feelings burst inside of me, and I couldn't help but soon tangle my hands with his hair.

I could feel a smile plastered on his lips as he kissed me, and all I could feel was his soft lips, and my heart speeding faster each second. Finally, I couldn't contain that feeling, so I pulled away, keeping my breath steady from the heated kiss.

"Gosh," Percy joked. "You are hot."

"Shut up," I laughed, and he chuckled.

"No," he said. "You aren't hot. You're probably...stingy?"

"Shut up!" I yelled as I playfully punched him in the shoulder.

"OW!" he said, laughing. "Sorry Wise Girl...OW! Oh my gosh, I would rather call you temperamental OW!"

I laughed and when I was going to punch his shoulders again to see that priceless expression, Percy grasped my wrists and scooped me up.

"GAAAAAHHH!" I screamed as he laughed.

"Is this your weakness?" Percy asked. "Me scooping you up?"

"No," I said.

"How am I supposed to trust you?" Percy questioned, our eyes locked for a minute.

"Because I am Wise Girl," I said. "And I bet you don't ever want to hurt Wise Girl."

Percy put me down. "Sorry."

"But," I continued. "Wise Girl could torture Seaweed Brain."

"Wait..." Percy said, looking at me. "What?"

I laughed and he pulled me closer to him, giving me loving pecks. I giggled as Percy pulled away.

"I can't believe you giggle now," Percy laughed.

"Shut up," I said and he smiled.

Everything was perfect till...

"Grruuuuuuhhhh," Percy's stomach grumbled.

"We got to feed this stomach," I said, patting his belly.

"Right," he smiled and I began to work...

 **Percy POV:**

"What are you going to make?" I asked as Annabeth was putting noodles in the boiling water.

"Spaghetti," Annabeth said, making the water boil.

"Yummy," I said as Annabeth smiled.

"I am so happy you had tomato sauce inside your refrigerator," Annabeth sighed.

"Well," I said. "I'm awesome. That is why I have all those necessities."

"Oh please," I said. "It's probably the workers that buy all of this. And I don't think you even cook!"

True.

"B-B-B-But-," I stammered and Annabeth laughed.

"You're so cute," Annabeth said. "Could I borrow your cell?"

"For what reason?" I questioned.

"I need to call my mom; I know this sounds all overprotective what sort, but even if we are adults, my mom just likes it if we alert her on whether we're going to stay in this time period etc. etc..." Annabeth said.

"Go ahead," I said, rummaging through my pockets and giving her the cell phone. "Oh, let me just...wait...you cracked the password?" I screeched and Annabeth smiled.

"Seriously?" Annabeth asked. "For a minute, I was just testing if a dot would actually be your password. It is!"

I blushed as Annabeth kissed my cheeks. "I have to go after dinner-,"

"Stay with me," I whined, plastering a seal face to make Annabeth's face softened.

"Awww..." Annabeth said. Yes...it's working. "How cute is that face..."

I made the seal face look sadder.

"But no," she said, and began typing her phone number on my cell.

"Please?" I asked coming closer as Annabeth walked backwards.

"No," she said.

"Give me my phone," I said.

"No," she said, and she then pressed call.

"Give it!" I said, laughing as I snatched the phone from Annabeth, who's eyes widened.

"PERCY-,"

"Hello?" Mrs. Chase asked.

"Hello Mrs. Chase," I said as I was running around the house, Annabeth chasing me. "I am Percy Jackson, Annabeth's boyfriend."

"Give it!" Annabeth shouted and basically went on top of me.

"Hello?" Mrs. Chase asked again.

"Mrs...Chase..." I gasped as Annabeth was reaching for the phone, her legs wrapped around my waist as she weighed me down to reach the phone I had immediately put in speaker phone.

"Are you alright? Hello? Is this a scam?" Mrs. Chase questioned, her voice serious.

"Percy here," I gasped as Mrs. Chase then said, "Are you okay?"

"Annabeth, get off of me!" I shouted as she laughed. "Mrs. Chase, could Annabeth stay here until-,"

"MOM!" Annabeth shouted.

"Yes sweetie?" Mrs. Chase asked.

"Mrs. Chase!" I said. "Could Annabeth stay until ten? I want to hang out with her and we're having dinner. Please-Annabeth, stop choking me!"

"Mom!" Annabeth said, bursting into giggles as her lips accidentally kissed my neck.

"Yes?" Mrs. Chase asked but we both froze.

"Mrs. Chase," I asked. "Is it okay if she could stay?"

"Of course," Mrs. Chase said. "But really, make sure to keep that girl controlled. She's once crazy girl."

"MOM-,"

"Have a great time sweetie," Mrs. Chase said. "Percy, have a wonderful time."

"Thank you!" I said happily.

"Bye," she said sweetly.

"Bye," I said and hung up. Then Annabeth slid off of me and then she blushed.

"Gosh," Annabeth said. "You had to?"

"Mhm," I said, hugging Annabeth. "And hey, don't you love hanging out with me?"

"Nope," Annabeth said, but a grin was plastered on her face.

"I know you love me," I said, coming closer to her.

"I don't love you," Annabeth said.

"You don't?" I said, raising one eye brow.

"Nope," she said, a shy smile creeping against the corner of her mouth.

"Oh, you love me," I said, kissing her forehead.

"Wait..." Annabeth said, her face full of panic. "The spaghetti-,"

"Let's go," I said and Annabeth was running towards the kitchen, only to have a relieved face.

"It's still boiling..." Annabeth said. "Not even done."

"Well," I said, coming close to her. "That's good."

I was going to lean close to her until Annabeth's hands were on my chest, gently pushing me away.

"Percy," she said, sighing. "I wish how we love...I wish how we like each other just...Percy, I just don't think this is right. You and me already kissing, flirting...this wasn't us. I don't think I could do these moochy kissing stuff anymore."

When she said that...when she said that, my heart burst into a thousand pieces. Did she actually say that?

"Annabeth..." I said, hurt. "Are you serious?"

"About what?" Annabeth said. I wasn't even in the kitchen. I was in the hallways...wait, the hallways?

"Oh, nothing," I lied, looking down at my toes.

"Percy, what's wrong?" Annabeth said, looking at me.

"Annabeth?" I asked, looking at her. "By...by any chance..."

"Yeah?" she said, her eyes never leaving mine.

"By any chance," I said nervously, then sighed. "By any chance, do you think me kissing you and just making a move on you makes you feel...uncomfortable?"

Annabeth sighed.

"Remember?" she said, kissing my lips. There was already a tingling feeling left on my lips. "We're on this together. We make our relationship moderate. We don't rush. We've made oaths, and we're going to be a happy couple. Alright?"

"Okay," I said softly and Annabeth pulled me into a kiss. My eyes widened and her eyes were already closed, only making my heart beat faster and my lips were only frozen for a minute. Annabeth was only kissing me square in the mouth, and I realized one thing.

She doesn't know how to kiss.

Unless I lead the kiss. Unless I lead her to make her lips move. I began kissing her, making Annabeth smile. Our lips moved in sync, and then I pulled away, only seeing Annabeth blushing.

"Sorry," she said, blushing furiously. "I-"

 _GURRRRGGGGEE!_ We both straightened up, realizing the noodles...

"Let's go," I suggested, putting my arms. "Besides, after eating, we should hang out, and I got to drive you to home. Tomorrow is work so..."

"Okay," Annabeth beamed as we walked towards the kitchen.

And then while Annabeth was cooking the meal, and at times showering me with kisses, something inside my heart began to bother me.

The promotion.

 **Annabeth POV:**

I woke up, yawning as I got out of bed, running towards the restroom and washing up. Then, I rushed towards the closet, rummaging towards the clothes. I picked out a light blue buttoned down shirt with white skinny jeans. Slipping the clothes on, I then sighed, looking at the mirror. I clipped on the Velcro on my watch, and looked at the mirror.

"He says I am beautiful," I sighed as I tied my hair. "Percy Jackson thinks I'm beautiful."

Sighing, I was going to walk out till I turned around, walking towards the mirror again, touching my cheeks.

"This isn't me," I sighed, looking at myself. "I don't swoon when someone calls me beautiful. This is all rushed. What is wrong with me?"

"Annabeth! Breakfast!" Mom hollered, but her voice was muffled from the door.

"Coming!" I replied, then looked at myself.

"Beautiful," I blushed. "Only Luke called me beautiful. But Percy is really something. Calling me, the nerdy love idiot who only loves architecture...he loves me...I know it. We're going to be a happy couple. We're going to love each other to our hearts content...

"Dad," I whispered. "Am I ready to be the loving Annabeth? Will I change from loving Percy Jackson?"

There was no answer.

I sighed, walking out the door to begin a new day.

 **Liked it? Gosh, hope so! Anyways, here are the dedications written for the replies in the reviews!**

 **Hispanic Thug: Ikr? When I was writing his description of his house, I was like...gosh, that would actually be a pretty expensive and cool house...lol! Anyways, I know I left on a cliffhanger on that chapter...but just saying, more is to come. ;) Anyways, hope you liked this chapter; thank you so much for supporting as well as reviewing to my story!**

 **darkchocolate23: I know...I wrote the word 'sweet' too much. And I think I have to write more sweet things about you, because you are just so sweet...gosh, I am starting over again. But it is true! Anyways, I was glad too...when Percy and Annabeth made oaths to their relationship. But just so you know, more drama is to come! Anyways, hope you like this chapter, and thank you so much for supporting and reviewing my story!**

 **FirstBookworm: Many people truthfully had questioned that, and I was like, "Wow...I guess I really did leave a cliffhanger there...". So glad you liked it; the relationship is not off, but just so you know, more is to come. Anyways, thank you so much for that sweet review! You are so kind and just the fact that you yourself am supporting me just makes me feel so happy and I just can't help but leap into joy and stuff...anyways, thank you so much and hope you like this chapter!**

 **TotalBookGirlFTW: Awww...thank you. And yes...same. I am excited for school. It just...I love school, and just learning as well as having quality time with my friends just really makes me feel happy. Anyways, so glad you are happy with the chapter. My mission is accomplished to at least make you feel a bit more curious towards the story. Gosh, it makes me feel so happy that you say I am a good writer...I had always had this little doubt towards my writing but you saying that just makes me feel better. Anyways, hope you like this chapter and thank you so much for supporting this story!**

 **Lovegirl17: I had updated, and here is your result! Thank you so much for being sweet; I am so glad you're here to read my stories, because it does mean a lot personally to me! Anyways, thank you so much for reviewing, and yeah...hope you liked this chapter! :D :D :D**

 **C7utch: Thank you so much, gosh, you are so sweet all the time! Thank you so much for understanding that I have tons of school preps to do as well as reading my author's notes! You know, there are some people who read my story who only concern about my story (not the reveiwers) but you know...some reviewers that barely review...and I am glad that you are intact with that. So thank you. And yes...Percy needs to think wisely on how to promote Annabeth. Anyways, hope you liked this chapter; thank you so much for supporting my story!**

 **the Oracle of Akemi: All of you guys are so nice, and I am also saying this to you. The fact that you just understand that I have school preps etc. etc. just makes me feel so happy. I can't believe school is starting so soon, and I just...gosh, I was expecting to at least finish this story before summer vacation but it seems that this story needs to take time and stuff. But anyways, so glad you liked last times chapter. Liked this chapter? Hope so. Anyways, thank you so much for supporting ALL my stories!**

 **clo7615: Okay...I just need to say this one thing that really describes you...sweet. Like seriously, all your reviews brighten my day, and not only that, but the way that you just word them...gosh, thank you so much. I am glad this story is one of your favorites...gosh, you make me smile and dance on my chair! And that's...pretty awkward if you look at me dancing randomly and random moments, but in my brain, all I think about is you and how supportive you are. Thank you, and I mean this in the bottom of my heart. Anyways, hope you liked this chapter; thanks for supporting this story!**

 **Itzdatnetworj: Okay, that's it. I need to give you a hug...but can't...gosh, you are so sweet! I am so glad you think I am a good writer (awww...), and actually, though the job I dream in the future isn't going towards being a writer, I want to (as a dream of mine to accomplish) is to write a book and get it published. I just really wanted that dream, though I don't plan to be a writer for the rest of my life. But, when I ever get my book published, I will actually dedicate you in my book for being so sweet. Anyways, thank you so much; Gruniper...you got to see ;) anyways, hope you liked this chapter!**

 **ROSE: Hehe...I actually worked really hard on Heal My Scars...except I realized I messed up a lot (blah...) but still...I feel like that was one of the stories I had been dreaming too much about! Anyways, the sequel is coming out (do you like the idea?)! and I am so excited. Anyways, I am going off topic; thank you so much! Yes...the romantic arguments made me smile a bit as I typed that. I just...I don't know where that fight came from, I guess I was just dreaming and when I type, I don't know, my hands and my brain work suddenly and I type whatever pops in my brain. Hope the whole chapters so far made sense! Anyways, thank you so much for supporting my story; you're the best! Hope you liked this chapter btw...**

 **It's Me Why Me: Same...when I was traveling, I couldn't write but could review to other stories on my dad's phone, and it felt so weird because I do all that typing and stuff in my laptop. GAAAAH! Anyways, I know. You said that. I am not sure whether they are going to break up but there are high chances that there will be a...sorry, can't tell you...but they'll stick forever, right? Anyways, awww...thank you. Sadly, I am not going to graduate in 7th grade...I'm actually going to start. But I am excited! And hey, everybody has a wonderful writing potential, and I believe you are going to be a fantastic writer. One reason why I love this site is because I used to write my own stories (still do now...) and like, I was so scared to present it out until now, and I just...eek! I think FanFiction is my life...lol! Anyways, hope you liked this chapter, and thank you for supporting my story!**

 **TurtleHurtle: Awww...thank you! You are extremely sweet! Yes...I am so glad this story isn't so cliché. I really didn't want it to be cliché because...I just didn't like it. It just bugged me, you know what I am saying? I don't want everybody to expect this is going to happen and it happens. I wanted it to make it realistic, and I am so happy I had passed that. Anyways, Gruniper info. is coming soon...and Walter and Sophia...they're coming up as well. Anyways, hope you liked this chapter; thank you for the really sweet review!**

 **CrazyPeopleLikeMe: Awww...thank you. So glad you liked the previous chapter. And I am not sure...this chapter has explained what is happening so far, but will they break up? They won't...right? Anyways, thank you so much for your sweet review; please update your story! I am constantly swooning for it! I just love that so much! I hope I am not pressuring you though; I will respect your decision, and take your time! Anyways, thank you so much for supporting this story; hope you liked it btw!**

 **DaughterofNarnia: You mean of why they can't go together on the promotion? Well, it says there, and more information about the upcoming results will be happening soon! Anyways, thank you so much for reviewing and supporting this story; hope you liked it!**

 **aniarnee: Awww...you are so sweet as always. Thank you so much for reviewing all the time; you are like so special to me, and you're one of those special readers that I just think about, and like I already know what to write once I see an 'a' because I am so used to reading your reviews constantly. Anyways, I know, I am rooting for them to be together. Hope they are. Anyways, awww...thank you. Calling me a great author...it means so much to me! Anyways, hope you like this chapter; thank you for supporting my story btw!**

 **poseidonera333: So sorry for not dedicating you on the last chapter; I had a load of work to put into when I dedicate (not as if it is a bad thing...never...) but like, it was so hard to keep count, and I thought I wrote a dedication for you but didn't. Really sorry, but just know that in my heart, you're always there, and I understand how busy you are, and I respect that, and I always think about you and sometimes smile randomly when I just think of a message you sent me in PMing. Makes me happy. Anyways, I know...same team for the Percabeth team! I hope they be together; anyways, thank you so much for supporting this story, and hope you liked this chapter!**

 **xoQueenieAox: You. Are. So. Sweet. Okay, when I read the time you said that when you read just one chapter of mine when you had hard times, you smiled. Gosh, inside, I was tearing up. I was smiling until my mouth ached, and like, I couldn't help but feel so emotional when you wrote that. I just...gosh, in my life, I do want to motivate and cheer up people, and just the fact that even in my romance/drama genre writing...I am so glad that I could make you smile. Truthfully, I write my stories with meaning, and I use romance to kind of you know...kick in the flare...LOL! Anyways, I am glad that you noticed that, as well as felt that happy feeling. Thank you for being such a sweet friend. Many people has requested the Gruniper couple to start, it will come soon. Anyways, Percabeth here we go! Hope you liked this update; and thank you for supporting me all the time!**

 **Anyways, those were the dedications. All of you...seriously, all of you guys are just such great supporters as well as you VIEWERS who are always there for me. Thank you so much for helping me out and making this story possible, not impossible. Anyways, please review and ALSO CHECK OUT WHAT'S WRONG WITH ME...GOSH, IT IS AMAZING!**

 **Please review.**


	24. Chapter 24

**Hey everybody! So, I just want to thank everybody for being so sweet towards my story, and I got good news! I HAD UPDATED I FORGIVE YOU SO READERS WHO READ THAT ONE-SHOT, GO CHECK THAT OUT! OR NOT A ONE-SHOT...MORE OF A TWO-SHOT I BELIEVE! Another good news is that...I won't be updating every single day BUT I will update more frequently then how I did last time. Seriously...sometimes, I would update for five days! Seriously? Anyways, that is that, and this chapter was really fun to write; hope you like it! Gruniper is coming up; I am so glad you guys are interested in that couple! Eek...I am already imagining. Anyways, please review and dedications are below! :D :D :D**

 **Annabeth POV:**

"Walter, how could you always buy coffee for me every single day?" I asked as we walked towards the elevator.

"Well," Walter said, grinning. "I am just a very loyal friend."

"Walter!" I heard a high pitched, impatient screech. Both of our heads turned around, only to be greeted with a light brown haired woman who walked towards Walter. "We got to talk."

"But it is almost time for work-," Walter said but was quickly interrupted with a glare.

"Come on," the woman said. Walter was just frozen, basically glaring at her. She walked away until she was in a distance. Then she turned around and glared at Walter. "Coming?"

"Yeah," he squeaked. "Annabeth, sorry. Got to go..."

"It's okay," I said. "Hope you liked the protein bar I gave you."

"Thanks," Walter said. "I give you coffee, you give me a protein bar...like it..."

He was beaming until he saw the angry woman tapping her foot impatiently as she was staring at us with emotions I couldn't decide what. I sighed, letting him go to the lady as I met up with Percy, who led me towards the elevator.

 **Walter POV:**

I was led up the rooftops until we were on the top. I looked at my watch, nervously tapping my foot. I might be late for work, and my procrastinator is her.

"What do you want-,"

"Walter," she said, her voice shaky. "You're a good person. I know that because we've already been dating for two weeks."

Where on earth is she leading this...

"But I think that...no matter how much both of us try to impress each other, this whole blind date thing...I don't think it is going to work out."

Thank you.

"Well," I said, trying to act sad. "I feel really bad that this is happening. I am really sorry that our relationship had to lead to this. I'll tell my mother about this once I come home."

"Yeah," she said softly, but it wasn't calm either. It was shaky, and her eyes were covered with her bangs. Then she looked up, and for the first time in this day, I looked at her eyes.

They looked sad.

"Nice meeting you though," she said, her hands sticking out. "I am at least glad we could break this relationship with no hatred, like last time."

You bet.

"Nice meeting you too, Sophia," I said, shaking hands.

"Alright," she said, with a shaky breath. "Anyways, who's that girl you were talking with earlier? Do you like her?"

"You mean Annabeth?" I asked.

"Yeah," she said, again not meeting my eyes. "Do you like her?"

"No," I said. "She's just a really good friend...maybe like my sister if we had to put in friendly wise. She is really nice, but I can't consider her as a woman. Besides, she already has a boyfriend. His name is Peter. They look perfect together, and I don't think I should go right in their relationship. And really, I just think her as my friend."

"Oh..." Sophia said, her face showing a bit of relief. "Alright. I was just wondering. Well, I got to go. You must be late for work too."

"Yeah," I said, feeling a bit jolly that I broke with Sophia. She is a pain in the butt. "Well, adios amigos!"

I walked towards the doorway till I felt hands on mine, turning me around. Sophia looked at me and something REALLY unexpected happened.

She kissed my cheeks.

"I got to go," she said, blushing. Then she ran down the stairs, only to leave me hanging.

She kissed me.

Wait...let me get this straight.

Sophia kissed ME.

Does that mean...

No. She doesn't like me. A kiss in her definition could mean just a friendly goodbye. It simply wouldn't mean anything else.

Right?

 **Sophia POV:**

I drove back to my office, where I had to design clothes. As I arrived, I was shifting through the papers and designs that other co-workers had turned in. But while I was working, I couldn't help but think how much it hurt for me to let Walter go.

I knew Walter didn't like me.

Because I am annoying in his eyes. I just decided to let him go. I can't constantly annoy one person forever. Besides, I am a career woman. I am the top designer, who is known for the great designs ever made. I represent the company, and I've always worked solo. Having that blind date was useless. Besides, I'd rather like a guy that loves me back rather than make myself feed poison and like another guy forever.

"I hate him," I reminded myself before shaking off the thought of Walter. "And besides, why would I, the woman who works solo and has style and would rather date men that are exactly like me, would love a rich, but nerdy idiot who only sticks his head in blueprints and books?"

I sighed, trying to concentrate again. But all I could ever think of was his beautiful blue eyes and his brown hair that I always dreamt of sticking my hands in. Gosh, what is wrong with me? This isn't me, nonetheless...my heart will never be in his. I am just like all the other women that he is forced to have dates with.

Nothing else.

 **Percy POV:**

"So, may Bella and Peter work together on this assignment?" Jessie said. Bella looked at me, her face blushing.

Oh man.

"Walter and Annabeth work on this assignment..." she said and went so on with the other team. Annabeth was just making a silly face with Walter, never even staring at me. I sighed, seeing Bella's angry face when I was staring at Annabeth.

"She's my girlfriend," I mouthed to Bella. "Don't stare at me as if she isn't."

Bella glared and started shuffling through her blueprints, taking notes.

Annabeth was sticking more post-its to her "collection".

"That should be the post-it museum," I whispered to Annabeth, who shot me a glare.

"Seriously?" she asked, but the glare immediately faded with a smile.

"Yep," I whispered back. "You know, it doesn't sound that bad."

"Oh my gosh," Annabeth sighed. "Oh, and Peter?"

"Yes?" I said, winking at her. Annabeth blushed.

"Number one, please don't wink at me," she said, and I winked again. She rolled her eyes playfully, and then said, "Two...don't flirt with Bella, okay?"

"No need to worry," I said. Then I joked, "Unless..." there was a pause. "You're jealous?"

Annabeth glared and went back to her work.

"May everybody please group up together? The assigned people will be studying the clients blueprints, and soon we are going to group all of you guys in groups of four so you could visit each site, both making editing parts of each part of the designs."

"Isn't this Mr. Foyers ball room?" a woman asked.

"Yes," she replied. "Annabeth Chase actually had made the roof part already sealed, and it is so far in construction. The chairman personally wanted to let me dedicate her for that. Please give Annabeth Chase a round of applause."

Everybody applauded, and some whistled. Annabeth was blushing, smiling really brightly.

"Good job," I mouthed to Annabeth who smiled.

"Thanks," she mouthed back.

"And," Jessie said. "While that is going on, here are the few parts that the designer team has already constructed, so each groups are going to have each part of the blueprints that will be made. I will be deciding the four way groups as well as that is going, we will have a vote of who are going to be the two leaders that will lead the groups that will make it possible. So, this is a new thing, but the groups will be led afterwards and we will make a two way group, where one is the leader, and the other is the leader. The leaders will begin to make the following edits. The leaders that are elected will have bonus points for their promotions only if they present and work really hard. Please make sure to vote not on your friends but actually on the compassionate, strong, and smartest employee you think is working here. Anyways, we shall get to work."

"So..." Bella said. "I still don't get it. Could you explain a little better?"

Everybody groaned.

"Okay," Jessie said, a little flushed. "So, you will be assigned a partner to review a part of Mr. Foyer's ballroom. I had already assigned your partner Bella, which is...Peter so that is that. Next, while you guys edit the blueprint, I will in the process, combine two partners together to create a four way group. Once that is done, the pairs of partners will discuss and the others will be listening. Since you are going to be partnered up with another team that has a partner, you guys will each spread your ideas, creating a mini presentation. I will then be, in the process, ask you to write who you want to vote as a team leader. Once I find out who are the two leaders, I will split the teams into two, in which you guys will be following your leaders for construction. More information about the leading process will be said once the two leaders get their names announced. Does this make sense now?"

"Yep," Bella smirked.

"Okay," Jessie said. "Now, I will hand out the blueprints to one of your partners, and once they hold up the blueprint, you could work in the back table, on you or their desks...and lets go chop chop!"

Bella received the blueprint and I walked towards her, who was going through the back table.

"Let's get going," Bella said happily. I just gave a small smile as she began to discuss with me. We were assigned one of the corners of the ballroom.

"Peter," Bella smiled. "Don't you think we should change the windows to more round?"

"Well, you're basically proposing it to be oval. It doesn't stand out," I said bluntly.

Bella's smile faded but soon she was smiling. "Okay! I think that is a good plan too."

"Same," I said, plastering a fake smile.

As Bella was blabbing more about her cheap ideas, I saw Annabeth who was laughing with Walter, sketching and smiling.

"Beautiful," I muttered under my breath, as I saw Annabeth who's curly hair was going left and right. Her eyes were focused on the blueprints, and she was preoccupied with Walter's words and suggestions. When she smiled, I couldn't help but swallow and only stare right at her direction. You might think me corny (I probably am...) but she was absolutely beautiful. I really think she has the most beautiful smile, the prettiest hair, and the most attractive eyes. Okay, there might be grey eyed blondies out there, but something about Annabeth shined.

I saw radiant light all around her.

I blinked, rubbing my eyes. _This is all an imagination_ , I told myself. But when I looked again, that same radiant light beamed right at Annabeth, letting her outshine the rest. She smiled again, and suddenly, a thought crept through my mind.

What if I saw that radiant light beam at Annabeth all the time? Will I act the same? She looks like an angel from heaven; what do I do? Do I just joke and be me? Or do I say another cheesy pick up line? Am I able to kiss her like I usually do, or will I become Annabeth's idiot? What do I do?

"Peter," Bella said sternly. "I get that you love Annabeth etc., but this is work. Please listen to me."

"I AM!" I said, but a bit too loudly. Everybody looked, including Annabeth.

Dang it.

"Hehe..." I said and everybody went back to work. I sighed, looking at the blueprint.

Man, I should've been paying attention.

"What did you do?" I sighed. "Look, I told you, oval windows for a ballroom doesn't make it attractive! Plus, you changed the floor design. The floor design has to be really nice wood, just as Mr. Foyer wanted. Plus, you changed the marble walls into some...carved wood. He wants it to be grand...erase it all, we should see how we could arrange the marble walls."

"Now you're working," she mumbled, which immediately made me angry.

"Yeah, I am!" I retorted. Gosh, she is so hard to work with.

"Sure," she said, rolling her eyes.

"Well anyways," I said, my eyes looking sternly at Bella. "This isn't right. Let me sketch it. Then we could discuss how we could arrange the marbles."

"No," Bella said. "The carved wood sounds better."

"Did you...gosh, I don't think you actually read his file," I sighed. "This was supposed to be-,"

"I know, okay? Gosh, you're such a pain in the butt!"

I rolled my eyes as we worked together. Finally, Jessie came with two pieces of paper.

"Please vote," Jessie said, giving me a piece of paper.

"Okay," I said as I grabbed a pen and wrote the prettiest name in the world (in my opinion, because I love her so much...), _Annabeth._

Smiling, I quickly folded the piece of paper, waiting until Jessie came back to collect the ballots. I sighed as Jessie announced, "Is everybody done?"

Everybody nodded except us two.

"We're almost done," I said.

"Well," Jessie said. "I suppose you two could still get grouped up and the four of you guys that will be grouped up at least could discuss and figure it out together. How does that sound?"

"Wonderful," Bella said, a bit perky.

I wanted to roll my eyes there.

"Okay, so I had found the groups you are in. So, Annabeth, Walter, Peter, and Bella will be one group..." Jessie announced and kept going through the list. I looked up at Annabeth, who was smiling softly but mostly looking through mine.

 **Annabeth POV:**

 _Finally. I wanted to partner up with you._

 **Percy POV:**

 _At least you got a good partner. Mine was Bella. She tries to change the blueprint! What the heck? I guess she is to dumb to understand whatever I am trying to tell her. It just won't go through her thick skull...well, I guess that's the reason._

 **Annabeth POV:**

 _Well, we're a team now!_

 **Percy POV:**

 _I know right? Anyways, who did you choose as a leader?_

 **Annabeth POV:**

 _You._

 **Percy POV:**

 _I chose you._

 **Annabeth POV:**

 _You didn't have to..._

 **Percy POV:**

 _Oh please Wise Girl. You're smart, and I bet that no other leader out here in The Reviser team could beat you. You have to get those bonus points Annabeth. It'll only make things better. The fact that you are going to get those points basically makes a really good chance for you to come with me in The Branch. We're going to do this together, alright? I am in the process of thinking of a plan._

 **Annabeth POV:**

 _Percy-_

 **Percy POV:**

 _We're on this together, right?_ My eyes pleaded, staring at Annabeth. For a minute, her eyes didn't respond. I then said through my eyes, _I want to be with you till the end. Come on Annabeth. You want to be with me too. I know it. Come on Annabeth. Please support me like you said earlier._

 **Annabeth POV:**

 _Fine,_ I mouthed, and Percy's eyes lit up.

"Thank you," he mouthed.

Then, he winked.

Gosh, when he winks, oh my...I am getting creeped out of myself. Why do I use like the words 'cute' or 'hot' as if I am some flirtatious girl who only cares about boys? This isn't me...gosh, this isn't me...GAAAAAAAHHHH! I sighed, trying to forget the comment I was going to say-

When he winks, he looks hot.

Oh my gosh...I wasn't going to...why was I thinking like that? Gosh, I feel so stupid! BLAAAAAAHHH! GET HIM OFF OF MY BRAIN AT WORK! BLAAAAAAAHHH! NO PERCY IN MY LIFE AT WORK...BLAAAAAAAAHHH-

He's handsome.

NO! THIS IS WORK YOU IDIOT! ANNABETH, STOP TRYING TO THINK ABOUT HIM-

I love his smile. And...his teeth is perfect.

WHAT IS WRONG WITH ME? NO...NO...NOT HAPPENING...I AM _NOT_ CHECKING HIM OUT AGAIN-

When he stares at me, his eyes are so beautiful and they look at me as if I am the most special person in the world.

"BLAH!" I said and Walter looked at me.

"Everything going alright?" Walter said, looking at me in confusion.

"Uh..." was all I muttered. Then I answered, "Um...yeah...yeah...everything is going alright...hehe..."

"Okay," Walter said slowly, and then when I turned left, Percy was right next to me.

"Hey," he said, and gosh, that smile is killing me.

No Annabeth.

No putting love first at work time.

But inside, something melted inside of me. _Is this the feeling of actually loving someone? Checking them out time to time, and smiling at memories on random moments? Is it love when you feel like your melting inside every time the person you love gives you just a smile? Is this...is this even possible?_ I thought to myself.

Well, it makes me feel special, and I am liking it.

I stared at him for a moment till I realized I was staring a bit too long. I turned to my blueprints, looking at them, blushing a bit.

"So," I said. "Walter and I were planning, and we got assigned the doorway. We had made many revisions throughout this project."

"One revision we had designed was to change the doorknob," Walter began. "The doorknob looks perfect with the really cozy but magnificent setting..."

As he began explaining the first part of the revisions, Percy's hands were awfully close to my hands. Afraid that he would make me go crazy again, I scooted my hands away.

He looked at me, as I just stared at the blueprints.

"And so we made the doorknobs curve..." Walter said, but soon his words were muffled because something really made me feel uncomfortable.

Bella.

She was so close to Percy, almost as if she was leaning on his shoulder. I felt a pang of jealousy, but decided to calm myself down and work. Walter then nudged my shoulders, because I knew it was my turn.

"So, the next revision was the design of the door. Instead of making a simple, oak door that is carved wonderfully, we decided in order to make the ballroom look quite attractive is to make a French door," I said, until I felt Percy's hands holding mine. But I knew I couldn't stop and pause and make things obvious, so I continued, "So we had planned to go to Division B to order a high quality glass and with this design, we decided to make a wonderful French-door. The wood would be painted dark brown to stand out the lining which would be colored white. We think that if we order the following paints, materials, and check often about the progression and the ways that they make the French-door, I think the door would become a huge success."

"Nice," Percy said, and I could smell his coffee breath. "That seems nice."

Wait...his breath?

I saw how close he was to me...well, not so close but in a way that it would be much easier for him to see. I scooted and Percy looked at me strangely.

He gladly took the scooted part.

Bella came afterwards (gosh...why?) and was being a few centimeters apart from Percy.

I hate her.

"Uh, Bella?" Percy asked. "Could you kind of...give me some space?"

A billion emotions struck her, but she smiled and said, "Of course. It's just that I can't see. Sorry if it made you feel uncomfortable."

"Oh no, it's fine," Percy said. "Just please...next time tell me if you need room. I could scoot for you."

"Then could you scoot a bit?" Bella asked innocently.

"Sure," that stupid Seaweed Brain smiled.

Okay, this is why I call him stupid.

YAY! He's close to me! Maybe he could hold my hand as we talk.

But NO! Bella is right there, making countless amount of moves on Percy even though she simply knows he's my boyfriend.

I sighed, but I remembered: Don't let love interfere with work!

Don't.

Just...don't.

Soon, their project ideas were presented. We made a lot of revisions to their ideas, and soon Jessie got our attention.

"So," Jessie said smiling widely. "The ballots had came in, and we are going to start with the first top selector! Annabeth Chase, congrats. You were elected as one of the team leaders! Your group will be Percy, Bella, Ronda, John, Juniper, and Walter! The next and the second vote is Brandon, who will have..."

Percy stared at me, giving me a thumbs up. I smiled, inside melting. I stared at Bella who was glaring at me.

I decided not to bother.

But I knew one thing; today is going to be a long day.

 **Liked it? Gosh, I hope so. Anyways, please review, and here comes the dedications! :D :D :D**

 **HispanicThug: I know; but that is because Mrs. Chase isn't Athena. She's Helen, because remember? Athena left them so yeah. Anyways, in my character for Helen, I want her to be that really cute mom that just makes you just go like...eek! Gosh, she's so adorable...I know I hadn't shown that side yet but it's coming. Well...at least I think she's acting cute. Anyways, thank you so much for supporting me; yes...yes I agree. Percy and Annabeth are such a cute couple. Percabeth forever! Awww...thank you. Anyways, hope you liked this chapter! :D**

 **ROSE: Yep. When I was writing that moment, I was squealing. Because if you hadn't noticed...I am a fangirl. LOL...it sounds so lame that I squeal over my own stories but I guess that's me. And I know...that tension that has built up on the promotion...that has caused many readers to get worried (at least the ones that had reviewed), and I just hope that the couples will turn out to have a happy ending by letting Annabeth be promoted. Anyways, thank you so much for supporting my story; hope you liked this chapter!**

 **poseidonera333: Well, Annabeth is trying to be on the team...it's like, Percy isn't promoted yet, but they're still planning. I know...the "tension"...LOL...anyways, I know. The Percabeth couple just makes me feel so happy! YEAH! Anyways, hope you liked this chapter, and thank you so much for supporting my story! And also, good luck on the following exams you are going to take. I know you'll get a 100%! Because you're smart and stuff...anyways, you'll do good! :D :D :D**

 **aniarnee: I know right? I am super glad that you like What's Wrong With Me?. My sister wrote that, and I just felt like I should support it, and I AM SO GLAD YOU LIKE IT! :) Anyways, awww...thank you. I am so glad you love my stories...gosh, you are already making me blush. You are so sweet and gosh...your reviews like seriously brighten my day. I am like, "Wow. I don't deserve such a good reader like aniarnee. This reader is just too sweet..." Like seriously...thank you. Anyways, hope you liked this chapter and thank you so much for supporting my story!**

 **the Oracle of Akemi: Ooh...I am so excited to answer this question for you. So, Heal My Scars sequel (not named yet...still thinking...;)) is coming out after this story; however another Percabeth story will be written in the process because seriously, I cannot tear my world out of the Percabeth couple. So yeah, that is that. The next story will be coming out after this, but also the sequel will be coming out as well. Anyways, that made sense! No worries. Anyways, thank you so much for supporting my story and hope you liked this chapter!**

 **juicy1234: Oh...don't worry. I have everything already planned, so when you read...you'll see what happens. ;) But a hint is...there will be a lot of drama. Anyways, awww...thank you so much! You are so sweet; I am so glad you want me to update. It makes me feel so happy, and I just...thank you so much for being so sweet and kind and I just...aww...thank you so much. Eek...I think I am blushing. Eek...anyways, thank you for supporting my story and hope you liked this chapter!**

 **clo7615: You. Are. Sweet. And. So. Kind. And. I. Am. So. Lucky. To. Have. A. Reader. So. Good. As. You. THANK YOU! Gosh, you are so sweet; the fact that I brighten your day with my story just makes me so happy; gosh, I am gushing, dancing, and blushing. Thank you...you are so sweet...I am so honored to have a reader who always brightens my day with sweet reviews and a genuine heart. Anyways, hope you liked this chapter; and thank you (really...) so much for supporting my story!**

 **IAmCrystalClear: Well, I had updated! Hope you liked it! Gosh, you are so sweet! Anyways, hope you liked this story and thank you so much for supporting this story! ;)**

 **FirstBookworm: Oh...there is a lot in store for the Percabeth couple. You just got to read on. ;) anyways, thank you so much for supporting my story! You are so sweet, and you make me smile all the time. I can't help but feel all happy when you review, and yes, the promotion...a lot of people has been telling me about how much the promotion made them very...I don't know how to explain, but it made them feel this tension? I don't know, but anyways, thank you so much. I squealed when I wrote that too (does that even make sense considering I am the writer to this story?). Anyways, thank you so much for supporting this story and hope you liked this chapter!**

 **TurtleHurtle: Awww...so glad you liked it. Eek...I am squealing. I tried it out and it sounds pretty good together. 20/10? EEK! I am squealing; thank you so much; you are just so sweet! :D :D :D thank you for supporting my story also, and hope you liked this chapter!**

 **It's Me Why Me: Awww...it is so sweet of you to check on my story regularily. It feels so nice to have someone do that for me. I feel honored and so happy. Thank you. Also...;) there is a lot in store for the Percabeth couple. They're just being really supportive...you got to read more. Drama is going to happen soon. Awww...gosh, I am so glad I brighten your days with just an update. Gosh, you are really sweet. And not in a bad way. I am saying this in a really good way. You really cheer me on, making me feel so happy. Thank you. Also, don't call me kind. You're much sweeter and just so kind to me that you calling me kind shocked me. Because all I was saying was the fact... ;) Anyways, thank you so much for supporting this story, and hope you liked this chapter!**

 ***Oh, and my sister edited chapter 1-3. Since there, I went on my own. ;)**

 **darkchocolate23: Okay, you are just WAY to sweet. And this is in a really good way. Awww...you...gosh...you are making me squeal. First, a sweet review. Next, a sweet shout out...gosh, I really feel so thankful to have a reader as sweet as you! Yeah...it is Percabeth-y. Was this chapter too? Tell me! Anyways, thank you so much for supporting my story, and thank you...gosh, just repeated that, but that really shows my thankfulness to you. Thank you. And I hope you liked this chapter btw!**

 **sunnykaren1: Yes...I remember you. Weren't you that sweet reviewer that totally blew my mind and made me squeal for like I don't know...an hour? Let me see...okay...scrolling down towards the review section...ah! I see you! Yep, you're the one. Of course I remember you ;) and okay! Thanks for suggesting me an author! And awww...you are just so sweet. Thank you. Anyways, hope you liked this chapter, and thank you so much for supporting my story!**

 **C7utch: Oh, you are definitely correct. Lots and lots of drama will be heading in your way, so don't worry... ;) Anyways, just watch what happens to Annabeth. You'll see a...I can't tell, but anyways, hope you liked this chapter! Gosh, some part of me always wants to impress you with my writing, so I hope this chapter has impressed you! Anyways, thank you so much for supporting this story, and yes, I know. Percy is a good guy...Annabeth, don't doubt yourself and lastly, him! Anyways, once again, hope you liked this chapter!**

 **TotalBookGirlFTW: I know right? Some people don't like school, and I am just like...poo. I can't relate, so it is glad I found someone to relate to! Anyways, aww...thank you. What you said really makes me feel happy. Keeping you on the edge? Gosh, I keep taking that by surprise when people review that. Like, I don't consider my cliffies good. I consider them more as...not much of a cliffie. BLAH. Anyways, thank you so much for supporting this story; hope you liked this chapter!**

 **Itzdatnetworj: Okay, that's it. I really want to hug you. Eek! You are just so sweet! And of course I'd dedicate you. You're too sweet to ignore. ;) Anyways, awww...thank you for supporting my future dreams. :D You are just so sweet; see? See how nice you are? Gosh, you are just so awesome. YEAH! Awww...amazing writer...eek! Can't shake those words away. They just really make me happy! :D :D :D Anyways, hope you liked this chapter; thank you so much...and...YOU'RE SO SWEET! :D :D :D**

 **xoQueenieAox: Sorry bro ;). I guess I did leave a nervewracking part there now as you say it...but...just read on. You'll...see what happens. Anyways, you are absolutely correct! The Branch is the top, where like they start discussing the real plans and do the real control. Annabeth's dream is to become an architect, and The Branch is really just a group of architects designing and actually constructing, discussing, etc. to all the plans and getting to take care of the rest part of the clients. Anyways, I am happy you are happy. And I don't know what, but I had always noticed you writing that you banged your head on the tablet. Sorry. That must've hurt ;) You are my good friend, and I am just so glad...thank you... :D :D :D Anyways, hope you liked this chapter, and also, thank you so much for supporting my story!**

 **Anyways, I had written the dedications! I FORGIVE YOU IS UP SO GO CHECK THAT OUT FOR PEOPLE WHO READ THAT NOW TWO-SHOT AND...please review!**


	25. Chapter 25

**Hey everybody! Thank you so much for supporting this story; 276 REVIEWS? SWEET! Another thing I was fairly impressed was my view rates. They've been pretty constant, and I was just so happy to see yesterday, 995 VIEWS! Like seriously, who knew that that many views would be for my story? So thank you. I wanted to share this out to you not because I wanted to brag (seriously? No...) but because I want to share this news with you guys because this is something I want to thank you guys. For me to have 995 views yesterday struck me, and it usually turns like 500 and up or 500 and down, but like it was so consistant and I just loved it so much. Thank you all for viewing my story because that much views killed me. Anyways, please review, and dedications are below!**

 ***This is a LONG chapter!**

 **Annabeth POV:**

"So," Jessie said, looking at me. "All you have to do is go through the East Court for Division B which is working on the building that Mr. Foyer is displaying. You're not specifically helping the work site, but you will have to inspect and make sure that they are doing it right. Though they are experienced, if you want to make any revisions, you could always tell them and they will work things out. The buildings will be built soon, but first you have to find the materials and you have to watch how as you said, the French-doors would be made, or the windows, and how the glass products are sturdy enough. Because Mr. Foyer wants an attractive, durable building, you must really take great research towards the glass. The glass is a very important factor, and shall have a crystal clear vision. Almost like a reflection...do you know what I mean?"

"Yes Manager," I said, smiling. "So, with the clients paper, I could check and make sure that Division B, East Court, is doing a proper job..."

"Yes, but also, remember to actually look at the products designs and really make sure to see that the quality of the wood, and the materials etc. are used properly as well as chosen properly. You will lead the group and make sure that the progress is checked up. Then, as the team leader, you have to tell them about the materials, and give them basically a tour with the materials and kind of teach them about what the materials that are needed so they could understand that and start sketching the errors of the blueprint. Besides, just to make sure, we really got to know about the materials. Materials, materials, materials. Those are the main factors of why we are going to the Division B factory, so make sure to really check those out. If you see the samples, you could request a Division B member to order the product but you must confirm by me and explain why. Understand?"

"Yes Manager," I said.

"Okay, so you got the full copy of Mr. Foyer's file," Jessie said. "Make sure to really act like a leader. I decide the points by looking at you faraway, and also seeing your presentation on this afterwards."

"Presentation?" I asked and Jessie nodded.

"Don't stress on it though; it is just a quick progress report. No need to stress on it. Plus, I also take a 'five star tally' and I get reviews from your team mates. That will also have add bonus points to your contribution. Ready?"

"Ready," I smiled and Jessie breathed. "Anyways...I think I got to meet up with my group..."

"Annabeth?" Jessie said, looking at me. Her green eyes looked through mine.

"Yes?" I answered politely.

"I know this is work time," she said, looking down. "But I just want to apologize...for everything..."

I was silent.

"For treating you poorly...I guess my thought of thinking poor people like you who enter AOJ Inc. only came here for money. But it isn't true. I am serious...you came here for a reason. And now...gosh, I'm so sorry Annabeth. You're way better at architecture than I am. You're...you're a natural at this."

Some part of me just wanted to yell at her and tell her how much she hurt me. Telling me to bring coffee...telling me to make copies and shoving me afterwards...tripping me once when I was going to eat lunch...gossiping about me in front of my face...

She's done so much rude and unforgivable things. But some part of me felt this genuine feeling that already swept me off my feet by just her stare. I sighed, looking at her and said, "Fine. But...please...this is a second chance. I really do hope you don't be like James..."

Jessie chuckled lightly for the first time...well...at least in front my face.

"Oh please," Jessie joked. "I hate James."

"Well, I'll be going-,"

"Before that, I need to give you this card," Jessie said. "This card is your passport inside. Okay?"

"Okay."

We exchanged smiles as I soon walked towards my team, a folder, file, and clipboard around my arms in which I was holding them.

"So," I said. "Number one thing I really want to thank you guys is just the fact that you elected me...thank you."

Everybody clapped.

"Now," I said. "Our plan is to first go to Division B, East Court."

I was leading everybody towards the elevator, and Juniper was walking next to me.

"Wow," Juniper said. "Look at Peter and Bella. It's so funny seeing Peter's expression and how he is cringing with Bella constantly talking to him."

Though a pang of jealousy hit me, I said without showing any care, "Wow. How funny..."

"I know right?" Juniper said, laughing. "Look at his reaction..."

I turned around, facing him. I saw his reaction...disgust.

I smiled, turning around as I wrapped my items closer to my chest. I couldn't help but think he was a little cute when he looked like that, but I knew I couldn't put love in front of work. _Work is WORK Annabeth. Don't interfere love. It only distracts you from the real thing; architecture._ I thought to myself, sighing. As everybody crowded inside the elevator, we went down as I could hear whispers of people making friendly comments to each other.

"Sophia...UGGG," Walter whispered angrily, checking his phone. "She won't text me back...what is wrong with her?"

I decided not to push Walter and begin a conversation. He's probably stressed.

"Not again," Juniper said, turning off her phone. "Grover...stop..."

Grover?

Grover...

I was going to ask how they were going with their relationship but with the look on Juniper's face immediately made me shut up. I sighed, sad that I had no one to talk to. Percy was talking to Bella, Walter and Juniper seemed frustrated, and the rest was talking with others.

I just decided to look at the file.

"Oakwood," I muttered, scanning through the file. "Sturdy door, grand...okay...French-door will be there and," I said, taking a pencil from my pockets and began sketching it. "Alright, then we could kind of make a beautiful ivory color...that looks perfect. Ivory would be the white lining paint. Smiling so hard, I began to sketch and make a few revisions until the elevator door opened, and we walked towards the lobby where I began to lead the group outside the building to Division B.

We crossed the street, and Juniper and Walter were still looking out the sky or the beautiful surroundings where I could already smell a bit of cinnamon, paper (paper you might be asking? Well yes, I smell a tint of paper like from a newspaper...), and coffee. I sighed, knowing just around the corner there was a café. I shook those thoughts away, and began to go inside of Division B with the rest of the team members, basically checking in and with the card Jessie told me to use, we all stepped inside.

The factory was huge.

Well...at least the factory door I was assigned to. East Court was huge, and I could see the roof design and that glass getting grinded to form a curve at the tips. Smiling, I sighed, walking towards the materials section, where I led the group.

"So," I began. "The materials for the door is very important. I think oak wood would be the perfect wood to make a sturdy, beautiful, and attractive door. The oakwood would be cut-,"

"How about rosewood?" Bella interrupted and Percy was looking at me in a stare in the message of 'she is so annoying...ignore...'. I sighed, knowing that even though I wanted to ignore that question, I had to answer.

Because guess what?

Rosewood aren't popular for making doors.

"Rosewood," I began, breathing calmly. "Is used for piano cases, musical instruments, furniture, etc. But they are hard to build in, and rosewood isn't the right wood nor is attractive when it comes to the door we want. Rosewood is beautiful, but it needs to be polished and besides," I said, looking through the file. "He wants a choco color, not those dark redish brown color...almost...mahogany?" I said, making it sound like a question. "Oakwood is light, durable, and very popular. In the list, he wanted the products such as oakwood, or other products. But he is asking for oakwood. Because that is one of the basic, but very good wood product."

"But," Bella said, arguing back. "If it is commonly used...remember what you said? To make things unique?"

I sighed.

She seriously didn't get my point.

"Yes," I began. "You are right."

Bella's face lit up, giving me a smug smirk saying through her eyes, 'told ya'.

"But," I said and she looked at me. "My meaning to that was that we have to use different methods and different ways to form a unique building. Materials could be used again, but how we use those materials are the part that we are observing. How we are going to use those materials...how we are going to design and polish...all of that basically is new techniques and ways to make designs better. Changing materials are a bit too hard and so far, we have the best and popular quality that others suggest. Oakwood is something that is very popular, and I think that we should use that and paint it in a rich, dark brown color so the ivory lining-,"

"Ivory sounds nice," one team member said.

"Yeah," Juniper said dreamily. "It kind of reminds me of a gingerbread house."

"YEAH!" Percy laughed and everybody began talking. But right along the gaps of other people's figures, I could see Bella's furious face. I didn't even exchange a glare; instead I ignored and finally got the groups attention.

"Now, the construction site is over there. So, we must not testify the glass samples that Division B workers had right now prepared. Let's head on," I said, leading the group towards the men that had glass placed on top. Along the way, I saw Percy quickening his steps, coming closer to me.

"Hey Wise Girl," he said as Bella was shoving the group of team members. "Dang it...she followed along..."

"Percy," Bella said, looking at me innocently. "So, how do you like the tour so far?"

"It's pretty good," Percy replied.

"Ah, I see," Bella said, locking hands with him.

No she didn't.

But she led Percy away...well, at least away from me. Anger boiled inside me. How dare she touch Percy's hands? They were only reserved for me. Gosh, now I sound so selfish, but it is true. Seaweed Brain is only for me, and part of me just wanted to rip her hair out...just joking, but I felt like ripping her hair out. That was how angry I was. And...part of me just wanted to just forget about work and actually tell Percy to stop being an idiot and back off. But I knew that I couldn't focus on that, nonetheless I am the leader of half of the team. I sighed, trying to control my feelings but just couldn't.

I wanted to scream.

I hate it when I am this bottled up but I had to keep it in. Okay, I am patient (though there is a certain degree towards that...), but really, I hate it when I have to be patient in something that makes me easily frustrated. And it's Bella. Gosh, why is Percy and my relationship so hard? Percy's mine, Percy's MINE! So what is her problem, trying to hurt the perfect...or at least trying to be perfect couple? She already knows he's my boyfriend...gosh, Malcolm, if only you were there to tell me advice...

"Hello," I greeted to the men who immediately smiled.

"Miss Annabeth Chase?" they asked as if they were already expecting this moment to begin.

"Yes," I smiled. "I've came here to look at the glass samples. Are these your best and durable products?"

"Oh yes," he said. "These are different kinds of flat glass...only changed with durability and thickness. We also had made a coating on some incase you want the exterior of the ball room to radiant just a reflection, almost as if it is a mirror, but for the interior to be seen as if it is a normal window, but only with a little dimmer because we want to protect the skin and keep a good, cozy interior as well as a beautiful exterior that is quite unique for a ballroom."

I touched the neat, smooth sample of the glass.

"I like the idea of how it is thick," I said. "Because it proves that it has some sort of durability. This glass seems the perfect kind of thickness. But I feel like mirror like glaze doesn't fit the ballroom style, but I really do like how you said it creates a cozy feeling as well as protects the skin. I could see how you could think that way, and I love the idea in general. The reflection...gosh, that glaze is so hard to let go but I know that it creates more of a modern ballroom, and Mr. Foyer seems to be more classical. I had checked his property and I had seen how neat it is but also setted in a very classic, and cozy way. That's why. Is this the only sample that is the best? Or is there more products but with different purposes?"

"Since this has been such a late notice," the man said. "We couldn't prepare any other besides this glass as well as the basic flat glasses like the normal ones that don't affect much, or this thick sized, normal glass sample. Sorry."

"No, it is definitely fine," I said. "However, do you have like a glass binder where it is all the products or..."

"Well yes," the man said. "But they're outdated."

"Ah," I said. "So they're not the trend, aren't they?"

"Yes. They are just very simple, and since AOJ Inc. have a really good material business going around, we keep experimenting and soon those once good ideas soon turn out to be better."

"I see," I said. "So this is the advanced one, isn't it?"

"Yes," he replied. "That are the windows in Division A. It takes so long just to find a new glass material. Division B is very busy."

"I could see," I smiled and the man smiled.

"So," he began. "Here is my email. My name is Greg."

"Nice to meet you," I smiled, taking his business card. I put it on the folder that I was assigned to work on.

"Email me what you had requested," Greg said. "The glass will be perfect in just a few days. You've got a pretty good request Miss. Annabeth Chase. I think the ballroom will be beautiful."

Blushing, I smiled, "Thank you. Though it is not directed from me..."

"It is Miss. Annabeth Chase," Greg replied.

Wait...what?

"What do you mean?" I asked, a bolt of shock hitting me.

"Did you see the roof design?" Greg asked. "That is one heck of a designer there. Look at you. Jessie...er...I meant, the manager of Division A for The Revisers team had always had boring, basic ideas. But once you came in to revise all of this...gosh, Miss. Annabeth Chase, you could be in the branch."

"Thank you," I said, feeling some part of me burst into happiness.

I am important.

Division B knows me...well, at least Greg.

I smiled, and soon reported everything to the team. We took a few more notes before we headed off to the wood products, consulting the manager about the oakwood and how it will be painted brown. Everybody collected notes, and soon we were heading back towards Division A where we had discussed all the matters and ordered the materials. I had earned Greg's and Issac's business cards which Jessie told me to keep. I smiled, putting it inside my work bag, safe inside a folder.

Then, I presented.

I told about how we had gone through the process, and Jessie seemed quite impressed. I had told the ways I had also improved and explained the blueprint plans, which Jessie seemed so happy of. After that...

Work ended.

I packed up everything, facing Percy across from me. But some part of me couldn't meet his eyes. _He could've pushed Bella away,_ I thought to myself. _If only he could've pushed her away..._

Taking my work bag, I walked away with Juniper and Walter towards the elevator. Bella and Percy were talking, and some part of me wanted to scream.

He's mine.

Not hers.

And it's going to be the same; Percy tells me he loves me but in real life, he has this secret crush with the unique girl, Bella. And then, we break up and I cry and get all cranky and angry while Percy shouts and me because he loves Bella, and they become the happy couple. In the end, I become the rotten ex-girlfriend, while Bella becomes the innocent, sweet woman.

Gosh...

I hate him.

I sighed, walking out of the Division A building towards the bus stop. My feet hurt from walking the most out of the group, and I felt like collapsing on a bench. But I decided to just walk towards the bus stop, towards the bus.

As I was walking towards the bus stop, a car honked at me. I looked up, only to be facing Percy who was grinning.

"Hop on," he said, looking at me gleaming eyes.

"I'm fine," I mumbled, walking away. Percy had a frown on his face, only to be driving towards me and honking at me again.

"Annabeth," he said. "That wasn't an question answer thing. I was actually meaning, hop on. Why are you ignoring me?"

"Could you just go away?" I said, already in a horrible mood. First, there is Bella flirting with Percy and basically, he is doing nothing, and also...probably Bella is going to ask for more favors from me, considering the fact she told me that I would make a very good team leader. I sighed, rubbing my eyes tiredly.

"Annabeth, stop acting immature. I'll drive you home," Percy insisted politely.

"NO! STOP OKAY PERCY? Just go and drive your sweet little Bella and drive her back home! I got Mr. Pam, so stop insisting! And if you seriously don't want to drive your one-of-a-kind Bella home, then just go home yourself! Okay? I don't need to hop inside the car just because you want me to come with you. So just shut up and drive away. I don't need you to be my mother. I already have one."

Percy looked incredibly hurt.

"Fine," Percy said. "I'm going. See you in 12 days."

"Wait," I said, getting moodier by the minute. "What do you mean? Are you just saying that you're going to completely avoid me until 12 days? Are you crazy? Do you think-,"

"Isn't our fights always this long?" Percy spat rudely. "Besides, I am just decreasing this minimum."

I felt like screaming at his face, feeling something burn inside of me.

"Fine," I yelled. Some people were staring at me crazily but all I thought about was so much emotions stirring inside of me, but in such a negative way. I felt horrible; every part of me felt like punching his face. But I knew that if I punch his beautiful face...

What am I thinking? I'm mad at him. I should probably feel happy if his face was punched.

But those gorgeous sea-green eyes...

Gosh, I should really stop. I looked at him, still remembering that we were in this conversation.

"Adios amigos Annabeth! See you in 12 days!"

"Fine!" I shouted.

"Fine!" he retorted back and drove away.

I sighed, trying to regain myself from anger. I stomped towards the bus, where Mr. Pam looked at me.

"Hi Annabeth how are you..." his voice trailed off once he saw my angered facial expression. I gave a grim smile to him, and he responded back with a warm smile. Some part of me melted and just wanted to cry into Mr. Pam's arms as I always do...

 _"My mom...I got..." I sniffled, crying into Mr. Pam's arms who was rubbing my back soothingly. "Mr. Pam...am I an orphan who has a psycho mother? I hate it...all the kids bully me..."_

 _"Annabeth hon'," he said, looking at my eyes. "If those kids bully you, make a standing innovation. Don't run away. Be you Annabeth. You normally don't cry. It pains me to see you cry. My favorite Chase child is crying? Please, you're making me sad."_

 _"I'm your favorite?" I asked, looking at his eyes. They were so warm and genuine._

 _"Of course," he chuckled lightly. "Who else would beat the kind-hearted but hard as steel child named Annabeth?"_

 _I was beaming as our smiles soon escaped with a light and happy laughter, earning glares from pedestrians walking down the street..._

Looking at Mr. Pam, I knew he was going to talk to me.

"Annabeth?" Mr. Pam said. I was a seat behind him, and I said softly, "Yes?"

"This is my last shift...wait there. I'll come in a minute."

"Mr. Pam-,"

"Stop," he said, his chubby face looking at me with full concern. "We need to talk."

And when I got dropped off, I waited for Mr. Pam until he came a few minutes later, parking his car on a parking lot for the park behind. He walked towards me, leading me towards a bench as I sat down, feeling so lame for acting like an helpless idiot.

"Annabeth?" Mr. Pam said, looking at me.

"Yes Mr. Pam?" I answered.

"You alright?" he said softly.

"Yes," I lied, though he looked at me as if I was crazy.

"Is it about Percy Jackson?" Mr. Pam asked and my eyes widened.

"How did you-," I squeaked.

"You mumbled about how stupid Percy Jackson was all the time," he said. "And you're behind me, basically in the front seat. How could I not bother but listen? You like him right? He makes you flutter, but also makes things hard for you. You said something about him hiding his identity and lying to you?"

I sighed, feeling tears well up my eyes.

"Mr. Pam," I said, my voice shaking. "Percy...don't tell anyone ever he is Percy. Call him Peter, okay Mr. Pam?"

"Promise," he said warmly, and I began to cry. Mr. Pam pulled me into a hug as I felt tears fall down my cheeks and land on Mr. Pam's shirt. For a minute, it was silent until he wiped my tears with his stubby fingers, looking at me.

"If he gives you hardships," he said. "You should...talk to him about things. What has made him get on your nerves?"

"There..." I said, and soon told him about how crappy I felt about today. About the way Bella held his hand, and how much it struck me. About how I cried inside constantly, trying to keep myself more focused about work but only failing that task and being a laser at everything Bella did to Percy. Mr. Pam listened to all of it, an said, "Annabeth...you got to tell him that. Embrace him. Tell him tomorrow at work or something about this matter. As a couple, you should both compromise and actually talk things through..."

I wiped my tears, hugging Mr. Pam as a surge of warmth was felt over.

"Mr. Pam," I whimpered. "I don't know what I could do without you..."

"Annabeth hon'," he said, looking at me. "For the rest of my life, we'll always be buddies. Remember that. This is small enough. The fact that you sneak baked cookies from your mom to give and share with me is good enough."

I laughed, our voices echoing from the night as pedestrians were staring at us weirdly.

Again.

...

Walking home, I rummaged through my keys as I saw the tree before I walked through my house, only to be surprised a car parked there. It seemed so familiar, but I remembered; a party was at the house across. Mom, Malcolm, Bobby, and Matthew are probably there. And I was supposed to be there ASAP, but happened not to.

Shoot.

I ran towards the front door until I saw Percy leaning on the door; crouching down as his head was down and his hands were above his knees. I sighed, crouching down and tapped Percy.

"Hey Percy," I said softly. He looked up, his sea-green eyes gleaming. The window was open, so light beamed through. Though it wasn't such a huge help to look at his face clearly, I could at least see a good bit of it.

"Annabeth," he said, looking at me. At first he was speechless, and his eyes were widening. But then he softened up, and looked at me.

"What are you doing here?" I asked, remembering to stay firm. But some part of me was melting inside, only wanting a hug from Percy.

"I...uh..." he said. "Umm..."

Some part of me felt as if I should just tell him to go, considering that he wanted to not talk with me for 12 DAYS! But still...something kicked inside of me, making me just want a hug from him. Something in me was already melting, waiting for Percy to make a move.

But...

I realized that he wouldn't answer to I just grabbed my keys.

"Well," I said, sighing. "Goodnight."

Before I ever stood up, Percy grabbed my wrists and pulled me into a hug. I fell on his lap and he was pulling me close to him.

"No," he said. "I'm such an idiot. You are right. I am a Seaweed Brain, considering that I can't even maintain myself from seeing you for even a day."

When he said that, I was already melting. _He can't even manage not seeing me for a day...EEK!_ Inside, I was squealing, and I couldn't help but blush.

"Ow Annabeth...take those keys and stop making them compress on my belly," Percy said and I threw the keys, letting it fall on the mat. Percy faced me as he cupped my cheeks, making me freeze. He slowly leaned in, making me feel something flutter. I tried to calm myself down, but my heart was beating faster. Then, his lips slowly touched mine, and this kiss seemed more meaningful. Sure we kissed a lot now as I think about it, but really? We've kissed because we liked each other, to seal the moment. But this one...it had this impact on me that I couldn't describe. It was just this feeling that made my heart skip a beat, making the moment seal in my brain. Our lips moved in sync, and I couldn't help but deepen the kiss by just wrapping my arms around his neck, making him speed the kiss and compressing our lips closer to the extent where I couldn't think anymore. Breathing with my nose, I didn't want to end this kiss for several reasons.

Number one...I'm scared. What if...what if things get awkward when the kiss ends?

But wait...doesn't Percy always prevent that from happening? I questioned to myself.

Number two...what if we never have this moment?

Hold on a sec...Percy will never let that happen. I thought in my brain. Feeling all sorts of emotions pile up on me, his arms soon wrapped around my waist, making a tingling feeling inside of me. I brushed that aside for a minute, only concentrating really to keep the kiss going. But when he pulled away, his lips were already puffy. I remember I gasped the first time I saw puffy lips but remembered how Percy reacted and at the same time he called me beautiful, he also called me cute at that memory.

Memories.

Those were such strong words. I sighed, feeling my heart beat faster and soon I could see Percy's eyes staring at mine.

"You're beautiful...you know that right?" Percy whispered, making my heart skip a beat.

"I uh..." I stuttered, loss of words.

"You are," he said until he pulled me into a kiss. I didn't matter about the location, nor if we were in front of the door where Mom or Malcolm or just the little twins could see us.

It just mattered if I could feel his lips again, replaying the moment constantly afterwards.

 **Did you like this chapter? I worked so hard on it; hope you liked it! Please review on how you like it, and here are the dedications below!**

 **HispanicThug: I am so glad your charger problem has been fixed! I guess it was actually right timing considering at that time it happened. Awww...thank you. You're so sweet, and I just love talking with you! You're like the best friend in the world! Hehe...anyways, hope you liked this chapter that was pretty long, and thank you so much my awesome BFF for supporting me all the way!**

 **sunnykaren1: Yep. It is fully clarified that sunnykaren1 is so sweet. Gosh, thank you so much! I am glad you like my writing, and it just means so much to me to hear that comment because I try hard on this story so thank you! And yep, I am squealing too! YAY! Anyways, hope you liked this chapter that I wrote, and thank you so much for being so supportive for this story! :)**

 **clo7615: Oh my...favorite in this whole site? You're joking, right? Gosh, that just made me like dance in my chair, making me crack a smile. Thank you so much bro! You are so sweet, and gosh, you like are just...gosh, you are such an amazing reader and I just...I'm speechless bro, see, I'm stuttering even! Thank you so much for supporting this story. And hope you liked this chapter btw! :D**

 **juicy1234: You are like absolutely so sweet that I just...gosh, thank you so much! Well, I had updated, and I hope you like the outcome! Anyways, of course I'd dedicate you, considering the fact that you're so sweet and kind! Thank you so much, and I am super, super glad you like this story because I poured my heart to every chapter. Anyways, hope you liked this chapter as well!**

 **the Oracle of Akemi: You always review, and that makes me so happy because it just shows how much you've been with me throughout the beginning of my story to so far the end (but of course I'll be writing more so...). Thank you so much! And drama is to come...you got to read more ;) Bella is going to...can't tell. You got to keep on reading. Anyways, hope you liked this chapter and thanks for supporting my story!**

 **poseidonera333: So glad you like the POV changes when like it seems as if they're reading their minds. I am so happy! Anyways, yes...lots and lots of drama was in that chapter, as well as this chapter and so on will have more drama and...gosh, I am breathless but that is that! Anyways, I hope you did a great job on your tests (you probably did because you're awesome!), and hope you liked this chapter! And thanks for supporting this story!**

 **TurtleHurtle: YAY! Thank you so much! You are so sweet! YEAH! Anyways, hope you liked this chapter! And thank you so much for even supporting this story, because just the fact that you take your time to press the send button, write a review, and read my chapters makes me leap to joy. Thank you! And (once again) hope you liked this chapter!**

 **ROSE: Awww...thank you. I did take some thought through that chapter as well as this one. I am glad you noticed that Annabeth is trying hard not to focus on Percy on work, and the main reason I wanted to do that is because like I just thought that even though Annabeth likes Percy, she kind of has to keep her guard in architecture, but every time she tries she instead fails so I just wanted to add something like that. Anyways, thank you so much for supporting this story and hope you liked this chapter!**

 **IAmCrystalClear: LUV YA TOO BRO! Thank you so much for supporting this story; it means so much to me that you take your time to read this story that I worked so hard on! And awww...thanking me for just updating is just so sweet of you! I thank you for taking your time reading this story! Anyways, thank you so much on everything, and hope you liked this chapter!**

 **TotalBookGirlFTW: I am so glad you like my cliffhangers. It makes me so happy that you think that is the best part, and truthfully, I just really want my cliffhangers to at least make some sort of an affect on you guys, and so yeah. And awww...saying this in truth, I just think of like ideas and just bam! Write it down for architecture. I take some research as well so I wouldn't make it unrealistic so yeah. Anyways...you got to read more ;) thanks for supporting my story and hope you liked this chapter!**

 **aniarnee: To hear that you are happy by just reading this story and laughing at the chapters in funny moments really makes me feel so happy. Thank you...those words mean so much to me because I sometimes feel as if my humor when I write is lame, and I go like...what if it isn't funny? I'm glad you liked it! Anyways, sweet person, thank you so much for supporting my story, and hope you like this chapter!**

 **CrazyPeopleLikeMe: Oh my gosh...I made a mistake. GAAAAAHHH! I realized I did, so I reposted that without the error so yeah! Anyways, thank you so much for supporting my story, and having a crush on this story...YAY! I feel glad you love this story, and the fact that you take time to read it makes me feel much better. Anyways, hope you like this chapter and thanks for supporting me!**

 **darkchocolate23: Don't worry, I hate Bella too. And Walfia doesn't sound bad. At least isn't as horrible as Sophalter! I like Walfia...you are the official person who made the first mix up name for the Walfia couple! YAY! Anyways, Walfia couple kind of broke down because remember? Sophia said she wanted to cancel the blind date like call off the whole thing, and Walter is happy but will he happy till the end? Hmmm...I am not sure...anyways, thank you so much for supporting this story and hope you liked this chapter!**

 **Itzdatnetworj: My mission is accomplished. Okay, I hate to say this but...I want Bella to be irritating. Like I know, she bugs me so much but you'll see the REAL reason why she's like that constantly. Just a little you know...hint...anyways, awww...you are so sweet! Thank you really, for supporting this story and awww...so glad you love my story. And once again, thank you so much for supporting my dreams. It means a lot. Anyways, hope you like this chapter, and thank you for being so supportive as always! Gosh, you're so sweet...oh, and the Gruniper couple is coming soon...**

 **xoQueenieAox: Hey BFF! Thank you so much for reading my story as well as supporting them always. You're the best! I really thank you for supporting me all the way because you're just awesome and stuff. Anyways, hope you liked this chapter and thank you so much for supporting me for such a long time! :)**

 **It's Me Why Me: I don't know if you had read my update on the last chapter that I had updated two days ago...but anyways, hope you like this chapter! It means so much to me to just have a reader like you who is so supportive. Thank you so much; did you like this chapter? Hope so. Anyways, hope you liked it (once again) and thank you so much for supporting me all the way!**

 **So, those were the dedications! Hope you all liked it, and please review! :)**


	26. Chapter 26

**Hey all my fantastic readers! So, today I worked hard to write this chapter, and the drama and plot is getting closer so more tension will happen! I hope you like this chapter, because I worked hard on it so yeah! Hope you like it, and so far...no news! Dedications are below so make sure to check them out! And also, so sorry for not writing for so long; I was so busy, and words cannot describe how sad I was to not update and read your reviews which you wanted to read and I just felt so sad. Well, hope you like this chapter!**

 **Percy POV:**

"So," I said, playing with one strand of Annabeth's hair. "How was work? You seemed really busy?"

"Sssh," Annabeth said, typing on the laptop I made her borrow. "Gosh, please don't say...NO!"

"What?" I said, looking at Annabeth concerned.

"The...ARG!" Annabeth shouted and began furiously typing on the keyboard. I was surprised for a moment, but it quickly ended when Annabeth sighed and smiled. "Whew."

Okay...

"What happened?" I asked, kissing her cheeks.

"I was about to lose that file," Annabeth sighed. "It was so...hard..."

"I see," I said. "And Annabeth?"

"Mhm," she said, her eyes not even looking at mine. Instead, it was looking at the screen, fully absorbed.

"Annabeth," I thought, and paused. She was still typing.

"Annabeth," I repeated. "A unicorn passed by."

"I am working Percy," she beamed.

"A pig has wings! And now...it's flying!"

"I'll call Greg in a minute. Just wait..."

"And now, the unicorn kicks the pig!" I beamed, letting Annabeth only reply with an answer, "Yipee. Just got that file cracked."

"Annabeth, take a break," I sighed and she looked at me as if I was crazy.

"Percy, don't even try to let me stop," Annabeth yawned. "I got to do this."

"You could do this tomorrow morning," I said snatching the laptop as Annabeth stared at me crazily.

"Those ideas could be gone from my head-,"

"Sssh," I said, and set them aside the bedside table for a minute. "I'll drive you back home, just first lay day and ease your mind. You've worked too hard."

Annabeth didn't bother to fight.

I tucked her in the blankets, as Annabeth closed her eyes. I laid down comfortably as well, putting my arms out and raising her head and then gently setting it down so my arms could be her cushion. Annabeth didn't even open her eyes. She just snuggled next to me, getting closer by the minute. My breath hitched, and her body was warm against mine. I closed my eyes shut, realizing that the beautiful Annabeth with a messy pony-tail with crackly eyes and two buttons were loosened from her buttoned shirt. The same Annabeth who looked drowsy and at that night, in that cabin, when she-

Gosh, what am I thinking?

Especially when she let her hair down...

Oh my gosh, I shouldn't even be thinking of Annabeth like that way. But the most beautiful look...well at least one of them is when she puts her hair down, or when she's all groggily from working hard and the way she has this sleepy look but a really determined heart...

Beautiful.

"Percy?" Annabeth said sleepily.

"Yes?" I whispered calmly.

"Could you drive me back home?" she asked softly, her voice almost quiet enough that you could consider it is as a whisper.

"Just stay here a little longer," I said, and she looked almost as if she was asleep. But still...just a little longer...

"Fine," she said, and nuzzled her head on my chest.

I sighed, breathing.

"Annabeth?" I asked.

"Yes?" Annabeth answered back.

"You...you want me to introduce you to my parents like somewhere this week? Like...a proper meeting that you are my girlfriend..."

"I don't know," Annabeth said, shifting comfortably on the bed, snuggling closer on my chest. "Gosh, your chest is really warm."

I laughed and replied, "I know. But...do you want to or..."

"I am a bit...unconfident you see," Annabeth muttered sleepily.

"Yeah," I said. "But shouldn't we be introducing each other's families and actually let them know we're dating?"

"My family knows I am dating with you," Annabeth answered back.

"Are you..." I teased. "Nervous?"

"What?" Annabeth said, her eyes fluttering open and looking directly at mine. "NO!"

"Then why..." I trailed off, only to be punched lightly on the stomach.

"I just..." Annabeth sighed. "I don't think I am ready to introduce myself this early. I need time...you know what I mean?"

"Time," I mumbled. "Always."

"Look," Annabeth said, sitting up. I sat up too. "I just need to let things go a bit slow. You're more experienced at these stuff, you know, all this dating process thingy. But me-,"

"Thingy," I laughed and Annabeth smiled.

"Yeah," she protested. "Thingy."

I kissed her lips and she gave a little blush.

"You're so cute," I said.

"Shut up," she said, smacking my shoulders hard.

"Ow..." I grumbled softly and Annabeth laughed so hard. I hugged her and said softly, "I'm sorry. You are right. Seaweed Brain should've thought more about that..."

"Well," Annabeth replied with a sigh. "That's why Wise Girl is here."

"My Wise Girl that is," I said, immediately realizing what I just said. She pulled away from the hug and I blushed automatically.

Dang it.

What did I do? How could I just blurt something out without thinking? I sighed, running my fingers through my hair helplessly. Scratching the back of my neck, my eyes met with Annabeth, who was staring at me as if I was some crazy lunatic. I looked down, scratching my hair now and was basically trying to find ways to avoid this whole mistake I had said. Should I just say, "Meaning...you are the best girlfriend ever!" but then that doesn't sound special. Or maybe, "Want to go buy pizza?" but realized that just changes the subject and is so noticeable and also it is late at night and we already ate dinner together. Oh my gosh...what do I do? Gosh, I am a stupid Seaweed Brain-

"Could you say that again?" Annabeth whispered. I looked at her, my eyes widening.

"A-A-A-A-A-About w-w-w-what?" I stuttered. "Like um...do you uh...want to uh...go buy some pizza?"

Oh.

My.

Gosh.

Are you serious Percy Jackson? Did you actually just say the worst plan in the world? Oh my gosh, I am dying in embarrassment...gosh, sometimes I hate Annabeth for making me act this stupid. Gosh, what on earth is wrong with me? It feels as if it has been a decade since I had made a cheesy pick-up line to a woman I had flirted with. And now, here I am, acting like an idiot.

"You're cute," Annabeth said, cupping my face and kissing my lips. Gosh, she makes me feel all fluttery inside...gosh, this sounds so girly but it is true. I guess I do feel butterflies in my stomach. And I guess...I guess the fact that she called me cute is making me get all fluttery and dizzy.

Oh my gosh.

I am acting like a total idiot. Since when have I ever went like, "I feel fluttery all sort..."? I used to be the independent, strong-willed, really hot-

She kissed my lips again when she gasped for air, coming back with another touch. I sighed, and pulled her closer to me. I could feel her breathing on the top of my mouth due to her nose breathing out air. It felt tingly but at the same time adorable. She wanted to hold the kiss, and somehow she was leading it.

Oh my.

I am again, acting like a total dork.

Usually I am the dominant one, kissing the women first, doing all those dates and proposals. But never in my life had I ever stepped across one woman who could make me feel all small and so...I don't know how to explain it! How is this stupid Seaweed Brain ever going to learn about this new feeling?

"Percy," she said, her forehead rested against mine. Her lips were getting a bit puffy, her eyes a little crackly but pretty much awaken from her tired attitude before. "You know...I got to say...just please, could you say those words one more time?"

I sighed.

"Annabeth, those words...gosh, that was...it's cheesy, okay? And it was just slipped out so I know you are going to kill me when I said that but-,"

"I thought that actually sweet," Annabeth said. "But you thought it was just slipped out?"

Oh. No.

"No," I said, trying to calm the situation down. "I uh...that is seriously not what I meant-,"

"Seaweed Brain," Annabeth said, kissing my lips again. After kissing for a couple of minutes, she pulled apart, looking at my eyes.

"You're adorable," Annabeth smiled. "And actually the cutest boyfriend anyone would ask for. You act like a dork, but that makes you so cute."

A dork?

Wait...hold on a sec...

A dork?

And cute...

Oh my gosh...

Cute...

Now I am acting (again!) like a weirdo! I sighed, pulling Annabeth into a hug and said, "Annabeth, I guess...I guess it is just you who makes me act like that way. I think I'll always stick as your Annabeth dummy."

Annabeth inhaled a breath, and breathed out. For a couple minutes, we were just hugging each other until her head slipped out of my shoulders, letting me quickly catch them. Annabeth was already falling asleep, and I noticed a peaceful and beautiful she looked just with her eyes closed.

I know this wasn't right but...

I checked her out just a little bit. Like her eye lashes and her curled up hair tied in a messy pony-tail that I immediately pulled off; slowly and gently. Then I placed her on the bed, making her fall asleep as if she was some Sleeping Beauty.

 _And I could be Prince Phillip..._

Oh my gosh, I am acting like an idiot. Again. But I couldn't believe Annabeth was asleep, considering the fact we were hugging. But some part of me felt happy that she was here...happy that I could stare at her and happy that whatever picky cheesy line I say from here, she won't listen.

Sighing, I whispered, "You're beautiful."

Annabeth cuddled on the pillow.

"And cute," I continued, smiling. "And your hair is really pretty. Like...really pretty. It is a different blonde...no, like it is the same blonde but your blonde hair outshines other blonde hairs. You know what I am saying?" **(A.N. Just to make sure, everybody who has blonde hair, your hair is absolutely beautiful. I just wrote this because you know...Percy is confessing ;) anyways, back to the story...)**

"And then your eyes," I said. "They're grey and a bit...they're not bold. They're soft but at the same time, hard as steel. And boy, when you glare, it makes me shutter. But not in a bad way...they're really gorgeous. Did you know that?"

I got an answer as, "I got to...files..."

So she mumbles in her sleep.

"You're so adorable," I smiled, playing with a strand of hair. "And I bet if Mother saw you, she'll love you. Because she knows that I love someone genuinely. She won't really judge you on being poor. I know it for sure."

Annabeth mumbled, "Files...I finished...hehe.."

"You mumble," I said softly, my voice getting a bit raspy. "A lot. You always are so determined, and if something goes wrong, you want to do the best to fix things."

There was silence.

"And," I said, laying down with her, looking at her even thought there was no response. "You're the first one to make me the stupid one. I like you Wise Girl. I am so thankful you are sleeping. Confessing this to you even if you'll never hear it makes me happy."

And from there I took out my phone to alarm, telling me to wake up 20 minutes later...

 **Annabeth POV:**

"...the first one to make me the stupid one. I like you Wise Girl. I am so thankful you are sleeping. Confessing this to you even if you'll never hear it makes me happy." Percy said softly, his voice so soothing that when he put his arms around me, I didn't care if we were taking a nap together. I knew by a second when I slowly opened my eyes, he was looking at his alarm clock.

20 minutes.

I sighed, wanting time to tick slowly. Percy's body was so warm, almost like an indoor heater! My face was buried on his chest, basically smelling the only cologne I accept from Percy; sea cologne. I snuggled more, but I could already hear Percy snore.

Snore.

Cute.

I sighed, and soon I slept in a deep slumber...

...

My eyes fluttered open, only to see Percy's sleepy face stare at me.

"Let's drop you off home," Percy yawned. "20 minutes is up!"

That fast?

Oh my gosh...not THAT fast...

"Oh really?" I yawned, pretending I never heard him or woke up mid-second from my work dream.

"Yeah," he said and I realized that our legs were tangled together. His hair was scrunched up, and when I looked at his cheeks, I feel like they'd be really squishy. His eyes were a little red due to rubbing his eyes. His lips were just as soft, and I just realized that I was on top of them.

Oh my gosh.

This.

Is.

Embarrassing.

Untangling my legs from his, I gave a shy smile and got off the bed. Straightening my clothes, I said, "So...um...should we go?"

"Okay," Percy said drowsily, getting out of the bed and rummaging through his pockets to find the keys. Finally, he got them and smiled. "Let's go."

Smiling back, I straightened my hair a bit before I stepped out of his house towards the car, where I sat in the front seat.

"Thank you Percy," I said as he drove towards the road.

"No problem," he yawned again.

It was silent for a minute, and I couldn't help but think how deep I slept, and how snuggly Percy was...

"Thank you. It's nice that I was cozy," Percy beamed, looking at me.

Wait...

Oops.

I blurted...ARG! How stupid I could be?

"Oh...um..." I stuttered.

"Rest well at home, okay?" Percy said as he steered the car left. "You know...seeing you stay up this late makes me worry. Remember to take deep rest and just..."

"Goodie goodie," I smirked and he turned to me.

"Excuse me?" he asked, almost as if I said something I should never say.

"Goodie goodie," I smiled, and when it was red light, he began to tickle me.

Dang it.

Laughing so hard, I tried to breathe but it was hard. All I could really focus on was his touch and how he keeps tickling me. Trying to breathe, I took his hands away and he smiled.

"I'm a bad boy," Percy smirked. "It is just that I am really nice to Wise Girl."

"You mean," I teased. "My Wise Girl?"

Percy immediately turned pink, and I laughed. He first was blushing furiously, having a straight face. But he soon softened up and laughed along.

And we arrived at my house, with one more long kiss, I walked towards the door, grabbing my keys as I silently headed towards my room, where I grabbed an architecture book.

But there was something I realized.

It was the fact that Percy wanted me to sleep peacefully instead of staying up late at night.

Sighing, I put the book on my bedside table, snuggling inside the covers. But something was different. It was just Percy...and how he snuggled and made me feel snuggly.

Snuggly.

I smiled, putting the covers over my head and before I was in a deep slumber I whispered, "I kept your promise Percy."

 **So, how did you like it? Hope you like it; please review! Anyways, hope you liked this chapter and here are the dedications:**

 **HispanicThug: Yep...me too. I am so glad your charger is okay! And yeah...Bella is such a little bleep. I know; Percy and Annabeth had this tension that time of getting broken up, but hey, that was never what I planned. Besides, I don't want to step things out of the limit, right? Anyways, hope you liked this chapter and thank you for supporting me not only as a supporter of this story but also as a friend.**

 **McAwesome101: Awww...thank you. Gosh; it means so much to me that you love my stories that I take time to just write. I know this update has been a little slow, but I do hope you understand. The fact that you adore me as a writer makes me feel so happy, and I just...thank you so much for supporting this story and saying sweet things all the time. I also do hope you liked this chapter!**

 **darkchocolate23: Yeah...I loved the kiss too. I was like YEAH! So glad you had the same opinion as me; thank you so much for saying that. It means so much to me; I know...Walfia did separate, but drama for them is coming too because every relationship can't be perfect, right? Anyways, hope you liked this chapter, and thank you so, so much for supporting my story as always!**

 **Someone the World Forgot: Yes, I love rosewood. It's beautiful. And thank you so much for the suggestion; I had taken it to account and I did notice myself using those words often. But I know I am not a perfect writer, and I just want to take baby steps and mend my flaws in writing little by little. So thank you for noticing; I will try my hard on it! Anyways, hope you like this chapter and thanks for supporting this story!**

 **sunnykaren1: Yes...I really did rush on that story, but I still hope it was good! Anyways, thank you so much for supporting my story, and yes, I know I had rushed too much on The Time Machine...but still. Hope you liked it! Anyways, thank you so much for supporting my story, and hope you liked this chapter!**

 **kare-bear-Karen: Awww...thank you so much. It feels nice that I could give you the feels throughout my writing. I have more to come though, and as I take this step by step, I hope you like it as well as feel the feels throughout the drama that will be displayed through this story! And awww...you are just so sweet; thank you! And hope you liked this chapter and thanks for supporting this story!**

 **juicy1234: Well, I really do love your suggestion and I had gotten it thought in account. As I go throughout the story, I hope you like the twists and turns that Annabeth and Percy have. And guess what? Your suggestion may have been taken account! Who knows? ;) Anyways, thank you so much for loving the chapter and thinking it was cute; hope you liked this chapter! And thank you for supporting this story!**

 **It's Me Why Me: I know you loved my story, so I plan to really dedicate you though you don't review. You gave me so much cookies; my stomach is full ;) I fully understand, and you do deserve a review. And lol; what a coincidence. I didn't know James and Jessie were the Team Rocket Crew. Well, thank you so much; I could definitely feel the genuine feelings that you had. Anyways, hope you liked this chapter and thank you! (::) (::) (::)**

 **Itzdatnetworj: I couldn't see your email sadly because your email doesn't show. And yes, Mission is completed already. And you'll see why Bella is acting like this...anyways, thank you so much for supporting this story and being so sweet as always; really, thank you! Anyways, hope you liked this chapter and thanks for supporting my story!**

 **the Oracle of Akemi: Yes...Mr. Pam is a really good character. I love his character so much! Anyways...yep...no spoilers. But I hope you like what is to come in the chapters that come! And also, thank you so much for supporting me always. It means a lot to me. Anyways, thank you so much for supporting this story and hope you like this chapter!**

 **ROSE: Yeah...it made me a bit sad to write that but then BOOM! This new inspiration began to come, and then I wrote that kiss scene. Gosh, hope you liked it. I know this isn't one of the best written chapters, but I had been awfully busy and I just had to take time in order to write. Anyways, thank you so much for supporting this story and being ever so sweet, and hope you like this chapter!**

 **FirstBookworm: Marrying...ooh, you got to find out. The thought you have...you got to read on ;) Anyways, I hate it when they fight too but hey, love can't be perfect and there are twists and turns before you actually could make it perfect. So yeah; just wanted it to be realistic. Anyways, hope you liked this chapter and thank you so, so much for reviewing all the time as well as supporting this story!**

 **TotalBookGirlFTW: Awww...you are just so sweet. Thank you...really, those words made me feel warm inside, and make me dance on my chair which seems really weird but yes, yes I had. Thank you so much for writing that review, and I am glad you liked the chapter before. Did you like this chapter? Hope so! And thank you so much for supporting my story!**

 **C7utch: Will Annabeth go first from the branch as Percy? Will they go together? Or will Percy go first? You might be right or wrong! You got to read on; yeah, Percy could be very immature and stupid sometimes in order to surrender. But, that makes him a bit cute, don't you think? Annabeth is lucky to have a guy like him ;) Hope you liked this chapter and thank you so much for supporting this story!**

 **poseidonera333: Yeah...they act immature but hey, love could make you immature. I wanted my characters to have some sort of immaturity especially in love even though they are just adults, because Annabeth and Percy always fight on little things which lead to immaturity. Anyways, hope you liked this chapter and thanks for supporting this story!**

 **IAmCrystalClear: Awww...you are so sweet. Thank you so much; I am glad you like my updates! Thanking me for updating...gosh, you are just so polite! Thank you! :) And I am glad you love my story; yay! Anyways, thank you so, so much for supporting this story that I poured my heart in, and hope you liked this chapter!**

 **McAwesome101: To answer your question...it depends. They usually communicate together by staring at each other's eyes, or they just think about each other and BOOM! It coincidentally happens. You could see the different ways they had communicated back and forth at times. It just shows. Anyways, awww...thank you so much for loving my story. Well, I hope you like this chapter and thanks for supporting this story!**

 **clo7615: Awww...thank you so much for saying those sweet words. It really means so much to me; you're the best! Gosh, you are always so sweet; yes, their fight was a bit iffy but they had gone together again! Though this hasn't been the best chapter I had written, I do hope you like it due to my busy schedule. Anyways, thank you so much for supporting this story and hope you liked this chapter!**

 **Guest: Yes...Percy has fallen for Annabeth and is being such a good gentleman. Drama is coming up though; hope you like what is to come! Anyways, thank you so much for reviewing and observing a lot; that is a good characteristic! Anyways, thank you so much for supporting this story and hope you liked this chapter!**

 **IAmCrystalClear: I am not sure if you were the same reviewer who reviewed and does not have an account and turned in a review as a guest review, but I am sorry if I had mistakened that you were rather a boy than a girl. I didn't mean to offend you, and only meant 'bro' as in like a friendly way. Anyways, hope you liked this chapter!**

 **Strawberry: So sorry I couldn't update; I am so touched that you missed this story. I was so busy and I just couldn't help but take bits of my time just to make this chapter. I know this isn't the best written (sorry!), but I still do hope you like it. Gosh, you're so sweet; thank you! And perhaps, if your favorite fruit is strawberries...welcome to the team bud. :) Anyways, hope you like this chapter and thanks for supporting this story!**


	27. Chapter 27

**Hey everybody! So I am updating today again (YAY!), and here is a chapter of It's Her, Why Her?! I also wanted to say thank you to all my supporters, and so my dedications are below! All of you guys are so sweet, and to the people who just are so sweet...gosh, thank you. Your words mean so much to me, and the fact that I could write a chapter just for you guys makes me leap with joy. So thank you for making me into this person to smile and enjoy writing, because seriously, if I had no reviews and very little views...gosh, I would never be writing seven stories so far. And seriously guys...316 REVIEWS? Gosh, you are making me faint. So thank you so much for making me faint with happiness (did not make sense but whatever!). Anyways, the drama is coming REAL close so just make sure to stay tuned ;) hope you like this chapter, and please review! :)**

 **Percy POV:**

"First," Annabeth said. "It is my family that we're going to introduce to."

"How about mine?" I asked, wrapping my arms around her. It has been a few days and now it was the weekend. And at those few days...on the day we took a nap...that good one hours...and Annabeth totally got fooled it was 20 minutes. Good thing those 20 minutes I could look at her closely, at her beautiful eyes and-

"No," Annabeth stubbornly said. "I am not going to let you make me go to your parents first. Come to mine. Please..."

"Oh come on," I whined.

"I never wanted to bring this in," Annabeth muttered, but then looked at me. "Girl's go first."

" _What_?" I shrieked.

"Girl's go first," Annabeth grinned.

"Oh yeah!" I said, suddenly getting a good reasoning. "Then if girl's go first, then you should meet my parents first!"

"Knew you'd say that," Annabeth smirked. "But remember...I decide first. That comes before everything. And I decide that you get to go to my parents house!"

I sighed, and kissed her lips. "Fine. Let's go."

As I was walking down towards the parking lot with the cart full of flowers and cake, Annabeth stopped me and gave me a kiss.

"Thank you," she said, her voice ever so genuine. "For being nice. For letting me breathe out some fresh air before meeting your parents."

"No worries," I winked and Annabeth's legs wobbled. I frizzed her hair and she gave me one of her death glares.

I winked again.

Her eyes softened and for a minute, it was just me steering the cart. Finally, I turned around and asked, "Aren't you coming Wise Girl?"

"Oh..." she first said. "Um...so...the files...no not the files...um...yeah! Of course I'd come...like...yeah...this is just um...I uh...yeah, why don't we just keep on going and um...so um...I just um..."

Cute.

"Come on Wise Girl," I said, taking a "U-turn" towards her, steering the cart to her direction. Her legs wobbled, her lips quivering.

"So um..." she stuttered again. "I...yeah...let's just go...um...so I just um...kind of...sort of...yeah...uh...files...no...not the files...um...let's just...go to your house...no...my house...you'll love Bobby and Matthew...yeah that is...hehe...so...um...PERCY! LET ME GO!"

I lifted her in the cart. Annabeth was laughing so hard as I began steering her towards the parked car way in the back. Some were staring, but I didn't mind. Annabeth was just burying her face on her legs, her legs put together as she was blushing rosy red. Her blonde curls cascaded down, only to show a hidden face.

"It's okay," I soothed and soon we arrived at the black car. I opened the trunk as Annabeth helped me place in the flowers and put down the gift basket. "Hold the cake," I then said.

"Of course," Annabeth said, still blushing.

I scooped her up, going sideways just to open the door from the small gap between the other car. Placing Annabeth down, I then went towards the cart which was rolling away.

Dang it.

I ran for the cart, and soon steered it back towards the cart. Feeling so stupid, I could hear laughter. I questioned where the laughter was coming from, but knew it couldn't be from Annabeth. Grabbing the cake and placing it inside the trunk, I rolled the cart towards the place where carts were to be returned. Then I grabbed the cake and walked towards Annabeth only to be seeing her laughing harder from a man who looked the same age as me.

Trying to muster up my courage, I walked towards the tiny gap only to be seeing the man to begin leaning closer to Annabeth. Anger boiled inside of me but before I could beat the crap out of the man's face, Annabeth kicked him hard on the thighs.

"What were you trying to do?" she shrieked.

"I was just...I thought you were pretty and I was going to make a move but simply you are such an idiot to notice!" he yelled back, wincing in pain.

"Excuse me," she said angrily. "I have a _boyfriend_ first of all. And second of all...I just thought you came because that was your car and you were friendly! But seems you are some other _idiotic_ men I had met."

"Excuse me-,"

"Annabeth!" I interrupted, giving Annabeth the sweetest smile. "Hold the cake," I beamed and buckled her seatbelt. Annabeth was silent and I put the cake on her lap. "There..."

"Thanks," she smiled, making my heart flutter a bit and feel great that I could rub it off that stupid man's face that she is mine. I closed the door and gave him a death glare.

"Don't you dare...don't you dare try to make another move to her," I glared before I walked around the car to the driver's seat, where I buckled my seat belt and began driving out of the parking lot.

"Percy?" Annabeth asked, her voice ever so sincere.

"Yes?" I replied.

"I like you...you know that right?" Annabeth then said, which made me immediately flutter inside.

"Of course," I said, giving her a quick kiss on the cheek before focusing back on the road. "So...how is your mother?"

"She's very..." Annabeth said, thinking deeply. "Which mother?"

"Huh?" I asked, so confused. "What do you mean _which mother_?"

"I have two," she said softly. "I said this because you deserve to know. My biological mother or my mother I love the most?"

"The mother you love the most," I said softly as I stopped from the traffic lights that were red.

"She's very...cute I should say," she said, her voice so soft. "My mother's name is Helen. She bore two twins named Bobby and Matthew. They were born before my father died. My mother is super good at cooking, and she accepts me no matter what. She is the perfect mother; remember our first date?"

"Mhm," I said as I drove from the green light flashing.

"Yeah...that dress is what she chose," Annabeth smiled, her down-casted mood becoming happier again.

"Well, I could say she has a good fashion taste," I smiled and she chuckled lightly.

"Well...that was a rare one," she giggled. "She wanted me to wear a hot pink, skinny, expose dress for prom when I was in high school. It was for prom."

Prom.

Speaking of prom...did she have a date with her? Perhaps...was that date someone she loved? Gosh...no...I am not going to think about it...

Did she have her first kiss at prom? Oh my gosh...what if she wore ANOTHER expose prom dress? Oh my gosh, if that happened...

No.

No.

No.

Percy Jackson, don't even try. Don't even try to think about that-

Did she look pretty enough for the rest of the boys to go head over heels for her? She would look beautiful and I bet I would drool if I saw her in a dress, just like the Promotion Party a few months ago...

And then, what if a guy began to flirt with her? What if she had feelings? Or what if she is hiding that she loves me when she loves another guy? NO! What am I thinking? Annabeth loves me for sure. She doesn't use me for money...right? Right. She is reasonable, and beautiful. But what if a boy comes up to her and made her feel special before I ever could? Oh my gosh...

I need to ask.

"Annabeth?" I inquired.

"Yes?" Annabeth answered back.

"Perhaps...at prom...was there any particular guy that made you feel special?" my voice was barely audible.

"Percy," she sighed. "Park at McDonalds or something. Now," she demanded, and once I saw McDonalds (what a coincidence!), I parked there, only to be pouting once I turned off the ignition.

"Was there any guy? Not only in prom but actually at high school itself..." my voice trailed off.

"Yes," Annabeth sighed, massaging her temples. "But...he isn't special anymore."

"How?" my voice squeaked, and was also raspy. "How is he not special anymore?"

"But," she said. "He's not bad. I assure you...well...at that time. We never kissed, nor hugged. And he also chose reputation over me so I hate him now. And his words seemed so special at first until you came in. I kept those words in my heart, even through college when I was a student at Harvard University. But when I met you...and when I began liking you...some part of me just felt something that was different, and sooner or later, now as I think of it, it is just amateur love."

"So I wasn't the first..." my voice trailed off and I was pouting. Annabeth cupped my face and looked at me.

"Idiot," she whispered. "I like you. You made me feel different. I don't care about Luke anymore. You care about me, and I am sure that you won't let me go for reputation. You'll stay with me, side by side."

Feeling the urge to do this, I kissed her. In the corners of my mouth, I was smiling. How could one person make me feel this special? She made my heart beat constantly, and my mind couldn't function properly. I know I had to head off to Annabeth's house, but I couldn't help but deepen the kiss, only wanting the kiss to last.

She happily accepted.

Her lips tasted a bit like cinnamon...maybe from the cinimmon pretzels we ate together at the bakery. That memory...gosh...that same kiss we shared at that bakery a few hours ago...

 _"Cinnamon pretzels..." my voice trailed off as Annabeth ordered them. The waiter gave us two freshly baked cinnamon pretzels that just came out of the oven. My mouth watered as Annabeth led me to the corner of the room where nobody was really there._

 _"It's cozy here," Annabeth smiled. Gosh, that smile was so beautiful..._

 _"Yeah," I said as she began to give me a pretzel._

 _"GAAAAH!" I said, blowing my hands that were burning. "The pretzel is hot!"_

 _"She gave us a caution before we ordered that if we wanted cinnamon pretzels, we have to be cautious!" Annabeth said, grabbing my hands blowing on the tips of the fingers. "Seaweed Brain...wonder why I got that nickname for you..."_

 _"Hot pretzels," I mumbled and Annabeth set my hands down, only to take a piece of my pretzel and said, "Ahhhh..." as if she was making me open my mouth._

 _"This. Is. Embarrassing," I blushed, ignoring her proposal to feed me._

 _She had an unsatisfied face, and she said again, "Ahhhh..."_

 _"Annabeth," I sighed. "No-,"_

 _But right when my mouth was shaped as an 'o' when I said the 'o' in 'no', she slipped it in my mouth._

 _"EEW," Annabeth mumbled. "Spit."_

 _Before I could ever mutter out a comment, she laughed lightly, her voice full of happiness. "You're adorable Seaweed Brain."_

 _I munched on the pretzel, only to be feeling lips against mine. My eyes were open, so taken aback. Her eyes were closed, and I closed my eyes as well._

 _We pulled away, her face so close to mine. It looked almost like a cute little cartoon; her eyes bigger and her lips pursed in a cute way to make them small and a little puffy._

 _Adorable._

 _I kissed them right away and she laughed. Gosh, when could Annabeth stop being too pretty..._

We pulled away, and before I could say something she kissed me again. I couldn't help but deepen the kiss by unbuckling her seatbelt and pulling her closer to me. She wrapped her arms around me, until we pulled apart, breathing heavily. Her lips were heavy and a sudden memory recalled from me.

"Hey Annabeth?" I asked.

"Yeah?" she breathed.

"Perhaps..." I teased. "Aren't you going to ask why it is abnormal that our lips are puffy?"

Annabeth smacked me and after that, Annabeth buckled her seatbelt and straightened her hair while I drove out of McDonalds parking lot, towards Annabeth's home...

...

"Welcome to the family," Mr. Pam smiled, giving me a bro fist. I laughed as Malcolm (still...) was giving me that uncomfortable, death stare.

Exactly like Annabeth.

Ignoring his glare, I went to Mrs. Chase who was beaming at me.

"You are so sincere," she complimented, her voice so enthusiastic.

"Well," I said. "Thank you..."

"Mom," Annabeth said. "We'll cook. Why don't MALCOLM go massage Mom's shoulders and feet while Percy and I begin to cook lunch?"

"Sure," Malcolm said. "Come on Bobby and Matthew! Mr. Pam is going to read you guys a story..."

Something I envied was that this family seemed so happy. A pretty big number but so happy. I wish I could be just like that, but there is a difference. I am living in a household with competition and stress weighed upon me. But this family seemed so happy, scheduled, and even though there are ups and downs, they are always together...

"Percy, slice this for me," Annabeth said. It was carrots, and I looked at her.

"What are we making?" I asked and she began filling a huge pot with water.

"Chicken noodle soup," she smiled.

"Delicious," I grinned as I slowly began cutting the carrots. Annabeth meanwhile, was already putting chicken broth inside, and began to stir and quickly slice like a chef with her knife. She began putting sliced broccoli (sounds gross for some, but to me...it's not that bad...), and also other veggies. She also went towards the refrigerator and began washing the meat while I was just staring. She began slicing the meat and began to stir it inside. As I was just cutting the carrots, she was already doing so much.

"Stop drooling and get to work Seaweed Brain," she winked, and I was blushing. I began slicing the carrots until Annabeth sighed, her face unsatisfied.

"They're too thick," she sighed, and began to slice them really fast. "Like this."

She handed me the knife and gave me the second carrot. "Go on..."

And with that, she left. I wiped away the drool and focused real hard on just slicing a carrot slowly. And with so much focus, I cut one carrot.

Just one.

And I was sweating.

Gosh, this is so embarrassing. But hey, slicing one mini carrot does take work! I sighed, and began to work again until I felt a stinging feeling against my fingers.

"OW!" I winced, and Annabeth came running. I saw myself; the knife already down on the cutting board, and my fingers bleading from a cut I accidentally made on just cutting a second stupid carrot.

"Percy, oh my gosh..." she muttered under her breath and began wiping the dripping blood. I closed my eyes and Annabeth ran. I opened them and Annabeth took out a first aid kit.

There, she began wiping away the blood, and began to take out an ointment and a Band-Aid. All in that time, I was just staring at her. The way her blonde curls cascaded down and her eyes were staring intensely at my finger tips...

My fingers trembled and Annabeth said softly, "Don't move."

I winced and pain shot through me as she began to apply the ointment on my fingers. I was about to yell in pain but she quickly attached the Band-Aid and once she wrapped it, she sighed.

"You are such an idiot," she mumbled, and some part of me took that by heart. _I am an idiot_ , I thought to myself. _An idiot that can't even impress a woman, or slice a stupid stubby carrot. I am an idiot. She is so right about that..._

Sighing, I began to look away from Annabeth, totally embarrassed. At first, it was silent in the kitchen. The only sound really made was the soup boiling. I breathed, trying to calm down the nerves that made me go crazy. I was trying to convince myself I wasn't an idiot, though a dog would laugh at that comment. Trying to calm myself down, I thought of how I am actually acting as an idiot. How I can't even maintain myself for another minute. How...how...I can't even prove myself as a good cook. But then I also thought of Annabeth. _She has to put up with an idiot like me. And right now...oh my gosh, I am really acting like an idiot right now. I can't even be nice at all. I should be thanking her by now, helping her cook or at least be her assistant. I am such an idiot. I should go say thank you first..._

I turned around, only to be facing Annabeth's grey eyes piercing through mine. Her arms were folded across her chest, and she was leaning against the dishwasher.

"Hey," I squeaked, and she sighed. Her eyes softened and she came up to me. "Seaweed Brain, you aren't an idiot."

Wait...did she...

"I caught on already," Annabeth said. "And you aren't an idiot. You're adorable. I was just upset because your pretty hands are now damaged, so I can't hold them anymore..."

Wait...

Did Wise Girl actually mean those words?

"Annabeth-,"

"So I'm sorry," she mumbled, her eyes not meeting me anymore. "So stop being sad. That makes me sad too."

I smiled and said softly, "Come here."

Annabeth blushed and walked towards me as I engulfed her in a hug. "I am sorry. I was an idiot too."

For a moment we were hugging until we heard a whistle. We both broke away quickly, only to be seeing laughing Malcolm.

"Nice love," he smirked.

"MALCOLM-," Annabeth shrieked as Malcolm laughed. He then frizzed her hair, putting her into a head-lock. Annabeth screamed and out of nowhere, he also put me into a head lock.

"GAAAAHH!" I laughed, my face red as an apple.

Malcolm smirked and said, "Welcome to the family."

 **So, I just wanted to tell you guys thank you once again for supporting this story, and I really do hope you liked this chapter! Please review, and here comes the dedications!**

 **HispanicThug : Awww...thank you so much for supporting this story. You even reviewing and keeping my company along the days makes me so happy. Thank you. I am glad you think my story and the characters such as the Percabeth couple are cute. I really felt great when I read your review. Anyways, hope you like this chapter, and thank you so much for being a friend as well as supporting this story Smartie ;)!**

 **darkchocolate23 : So glad you loved this chapter! I am so happy you did like it, and yes, Percy was blushing and all sorts and I am glad you liked it. And yes, Annabeth, you go girl! Anyways awww...you are so sweet as always. Thanking me for just writing a chapter is so sincere as well as very polite. Thank you. Anyways, hope you liked this chapter and thank you for supporting this story!**

 **IAmCrystalClear : So glad you were grinning throughout this whole chapter. So, so happy...gosh, thank you so much for making me blush AND dance on my chair. That is something I just always do when I read a sweet review from a sweet person. So thank you. Anyways, hope you like this chapter and thank you so, so much for supporting this story! :)**

 **ROSE : I find you just so, so polite. Thank you, really. For #1, being so polite and sweet in your reviews and #2 for understanding my busy schedule. Really. And really, thanking me for a dedication is so sweet of you, when I should be thanking you a ton for supporting this story. Don't you agree? Anyways, hope you like this chapter and thank you so much for supporting this story!**

 **poseidonera333 : Awww...thank you so much. You are just so sweet my friend! Gosh, being your BFF is an honor, and gosh, you are so sweet! Thank you for really supporting this story, and the fact that you were so sincere and took your time to review and read in such a busy schedule that you have is something I really have to thank. Good luck on your tests and hope you liked this chapter! And thanks for supporting this story!**

 **sunnykaren1 : Oh my gosh, yes! I am going to read Magnus Chase; did you know that Magnus and Annabeth Chase are related? That is what Rick Riordan said in an interview. I went bonkers; got to go learn more about that! And awww...thank you. Calling me sweet is so sweet of you; I bet you're sweeter than I ever could be. Anyways, hope you liked this chapter and thank you for supporting this story!**

 **juicy1234 : See? Now do you see your suggestion taken into account? It was just at a different time, and a different moment ;) Hope you liked it btw! And aww...thank you. You're so sweet. And a sprained ankle?! You are making me worried; are you alright? Gosh, I really do hope so. May your ankle be healed! Anyways, thank you so much for supporting this story and hope you like this chapter!**

 **the Oracle of Akemi : To answer your question, it was answered here! I hope you liked this chapter; thank you so much for supporting my story till now; really, you are so sweet. And I am really glad you liked last time's chapter; it means so much to me! Anyways, hope you liked this chapter and thank you so, so much for supporting this story!**

 **clo7615 : Oh my gosh...thank you so much! You are so sweet, and I just...gosh, your reviews brighten my days as always and I always do a little chacha dance before I begin to write a dedication. Really. Every time I write a response to your review, I just leap with joy. So thank you for giving me that happiness to do so. Anyways, hope you like this chapter and thank you so, so much for supporting this story!**

 **I'mADemigodConsultingDetective : Wow...love your user name. I like it a lot; nice! Anyways, so glad you liked this story and wow...you must've done a lot of reading to end up at chapter 26! Thank you...really. You are ever so sweet; thank you once again! Gosh...your review just brightened my day like BOOM! Thank you. And hope you liked this chapter! And thank you so much for supporting this story!**

 **It's Me Why Me : Strawberry, thank you so much. You are absolutely sweet, and when I found out who Strawberry was...wow. It was you! Some part of me thought of you when I read that review for chapter 26, but really, what a coincidence! Anyways, cool fact; so happy you love this story! Thank you, and a quick question; do you want to be Strawberry #1 or #2? Tell me! Anyways, thank you so much for supporting this story and hope you liked this chapter!**

 **Itzdatnetworj : Yeah...sadly I couldn't see your email because it just wouldn't show! Anyways, awww...that is so sweet. Thank you; it is nice that you understand the effort I put into this. Thank you so much. I mean it. I really do feel so grateful that you are there with me, and also being so sweet...gosh, thank you! Anyways, hope you like this chapter and thank you so much for supporting this story!**

 **McAwesome101 : Awww...I really want to thank you for adding all my stories in your community; you are so sweet and just the fact that you added me in made me go crazy. And also, your words and your support just made me already flip, so thank you so much. Really. Hope you liked this chapter, and I wrote this chapter right after I updated just because of the fact that you are so sweet and I just had to write a chapter for you. Anyways, thanks for supporting this story!**

 **TotalBookGirlFTW : Thanks for supporting my stories as always. You are the best, and I know that you are so sweet and just the fact that you take time to read my stories makes me feel so happy. Thank you so my friend. You go bro! Anyways, hope you like this chapter and thanks for supporting my story!**

 **xoQueenieAox : Thanks for supporting my story. Sorry for not dedicating you last time. When you got a batch to respond on reviews, sometimes I forget. Sorry! Anyways, I know you are reading this and I thank you so much for reading my story and loving it as well as supporting it. Hope you liked this chapter and thank you so much for supporting it as well!**

 **So, those were the dedications! TO THE SUPPORTERS; I WANT TO MAKE NICKNAMES so please tell me what is your favorite hobbies, your talents, and your favorite animal! Thank you! :P Anyways, hope you liked this chapter and please review!**


	28. Chapter 28

**Hey my fantastic readers! So, thank you for the people who supported and reviewed towards my story! So for the nickname thing, only a few had answered the questions, so please, please, please answer the three questions which are:**

 **1\. What is your hobbies?**

 **2\. What is your talent?**

 **3\. What is your favorite animal?**

 **For my supporters, answer that! Even if you just begun reading my stories, fill that out! I want to have a good connection will all my sweet readers so go ahead! Anyways, thanks for supporting; 330 REVIEWS?! Please do not make me faint ;) Hope you like this chapter! Please review!**

 **Annabeth POV:**

It has been hours until Percy and I finally did our last greetings to Mom, Malcolm, Bobby, Matthew, and Mr. Pam. Smiling, I walked towards the car, hand clasped with hand as together we walked down towards the car.

"Had a wonderful time?" I asked.

"Yes," he smiled, and gave me a kiss. "Yes I did."

"Malcolm seems pretty nice, don't cha think?" I winked.

"He's okay I guess," Percy said and I frowned.

"Ah...well, Malcolm thinks you're okay as well," I laughed and Percy smiled. I went inside the car, as Percy started the ignition.

"The cake will be nice since we put it inside the refrigerator," I smiled. "Now I could give this cake to your parents without it getting all murky and rotten..."

"Thanks Wise Girl," he said, giving me a kiss on the cheek.

And why does he have to add a wink?

I breathed, trying to stop myself from seeing the repeated image of Percy and his attractive winks. I sighed, knowing that no matter how hard I try to push the thought of Percy away, he is still so adorable that I just cannot.

"Mr. Pam seems nice," Percy said as we drove towards the road. "He seems really sweet, and his occupation is a bus driver. He drives you to home, which I think is quite sweet..."

"Yes," I smiled. "Mr. Pam helped me through rough times..."

"Of course he would be generous enough to help you," Percy beamed. "I am very fond of him. He seems like a really nice gentleman."

"He is," I breathed, straightening my hair for a minute. "And...he's helped me conquer hard days..."

As we stopped on the red lights, Percy kissed my lips as I smelled the nice scent of sea cologne. I smiled once we pulled away, my heart pounding. He gave me a smirk before we drove again, him tapping his fingers on the steering wheel.

"We're almost there," he smiled, looking at me before focusing back at the road. "Excited?"

"Sort of..." I mumbled. "But it seems that I am more nervous than excited. I just hope your parents accept me."

"Of course they will," he said and soon he turned towards the Jackson property. We were driving slowly until I saw his house.

"There's your house!" I beamed and he held my hands; one on the steering wheel, the other on top of mine. "Yep. You are absolutely correct..."

We went further to somewhere I couldn't decipher. Okay, so I remember the pool with the beautiful bridge that Percy and I kissed...

Kissed...

"That..." I said, great memories flooding past me. "Was where I had my first kiss..."

"Yep," he said, stopping the car. "There it was...our first kiss..."

I breathed in as laughter filled the car. We weren't laughing because it was funny or if it was just something to laugh about. It was because those memories of when I hated him, trying to push him away to the other fact where we began to love each other like this...some part of that made it so hilarious. Like, if you were in that situation, you'd understand. But if probably, no one on earth would understand this hilarious memory. Just some part of it...how should I explain...the fact that our love has gone this far to when we are there on our first kiss spot...it just...I don't know how to explain...

Percy turned on the ignition and began driving again. My heart sped faster once we passed that spot. As I closed my eyes, I could only think of the reactions of the CEO of AOJ Inc. would react as well as the wife to the famous chairman. Would I be mocked? Or would I be accepted to the family? Some part of me soon wished I went first, instead of fighting to go after Percy. _Well...well at least he got over all that introduction thing. But for me...it is nerve wracking..._

I opened my eyes, only to be greeted with a beautiful house that looked brand new. It was grand; quite a big house. The sunset beamed The garden out front was magnificent; with its blossoming roses and tulips, and the water fountain right at the middle only to circle a drive way. Percy parked, and unbuckled his seatbelt. Before I could ever unbuckle, he stopped me.

"Annabeth...stay there..." he smiled and I was tapping the cake box nervously. He closed the door and opened the door for me. He then unbuckled the seatbelt before helping me get up with the cake.

"Thanks," I smiled and he squeezed my hand.

"Your welcome...now...are you ready?" Percy asked.

I breathed in the fresh air. Then, I looked at him and answered, "Yes."

And together, we walked inside.

...

"Awww..." Mrs. Jackson smiled. "That is so sweet of you to buy us cake. I just...I am so glad you are Percy's girlfriend. He seems really happy to be with you..."

I smiled, my heart beginning to race from such compliment. Percy loves me...hehe...just the thought of him being my boyfriend makes me leap to joy. And on top of that...he loves me because...because...

I am his Wise Girl.

Blushing from the compliment, I was smiling. As Mrs. Jackson put the cake inside the refrigerator, Mrs. Jackson said, "So...I won't be here often only because I always am busy with my work! Can't you believe that I am a creative writing teacher? And my husband, Poseidon, decides to fall in love with me..."

I laughed. So did Percy, his face full of happiness. He seemed so happy near his mother, and she seemed so sweet. I couldn't help but already feel accepted towards the family.

"And so you won't be seeing me often...sadly..." Mrs. Jackson said, her voice filled with unhappiness. "But I will be seeing you soon. You will usually see my husband or his grandmother...my mother-in-law..." she said, her voice happy to a bit bitter when she said 'mother-in-law'.

"Mother," Percy grumbled. "Don't even mention-,"

"Anyways," Mrs. Jackson interrupted. "I am glad to meet you. I got to go correct my students paper plus go to work right now because I have a teacher's meeting with the rest of the creative writing teachers as well as the industry. I will see you soon?" she said, almost as if it was a question.

"Of course," I beamed, but my heart was racing. How would it be without Mrs. Jackson? Will Mr. Jackson be just as nice? And what about the mother-in-law? Gosh, every part of me seemed to be a bit nervous...

"Alright then," Mrs. Jackson said. "I'll be going. See you soon!" she said and walked out the door.

"Your mother is so kind," I smiled and Percy kissed my lips. "She is. Now...why don't we go meet my grandmother and my father?"

...

When Percy opened the door, it seemed as if he was opening the doors of death. Not to be rude or anything, but I must admit I was terrified.

"Hello Father," Percy greeted formally. Woah...there is a new look there...

"Hello son," he said with a stern voice. "And nice to see you, Annabeth Chase."

His voice was gruff, and he looked exactly like Percy. Black hair with sea-green eyes. The only difference was that Mr. Jackson seemed more serious and he had a few grey streaks on his hair.

"Hello," I squeaked out.

"Hello Grandmother," Percy greeted, his voice firm and formal, full of respect.

"Hello Grandson," she said, her lips pursed almost as if she was sucking on a lemon. "And who might this young lady be?"

"That is why I am here," Percy said, his voice firm. I was a little behind him, but he grabbed my hands and faced me up front. "Father...Grandmother...I would like to introduce you to my girlfriend, Annabeth Chase."

At first, there was silence. I was out front, I could see two pair of eyes staring directly at me. Mr. Jackson was analyzing me, his eyes looking straight at mine. But Percy's grandmother made me feel very uncomfortable. She was looking towards my head to toes, and I straightened my position so I wouldn't look like some flimsy, weirdo who can't even stand straight.

"Ah," Mr. Jackson said. "So...you are his new girlfriend?"

"Yes Mr. Jackson," I smiled, trying to lift his moods up.

He didn't look happy.

"Father," Percy grumbled. "Could you at least greet her with at least a friendly expression?"

"She...what is your _status_?" the grandmother asked.

"Status?" I asked, my voice trying to hide the shock. Was she seriously...

"Grandmother-," Percy grumbled but was quickly interrupted.

"I would like to know," the grandmother squeaked, her voice crackling a bit as her eyes pierced through mine. "Status?"

"Umm..." I said.

"Grandmother, please do not go this far-," Percy sighed until getting interrupted again.

"Fine," she said, her voice a little annoyed. "What is your father's occupation?"

"Grandmother-," Percy exclaimed angrily.

"It's okay Percy," I said, giving him one of my glares. Percy looked almost upset from how I was acting, but I knew I had to make a good first impression towards Percy's family. I then said, "My father was one of the builders in an architect company. I do not know which company because he would always hide the information of where he worked in."

"I see," she said bitterly, her eyes full of dissatisfaction. "Mother?"

"She's a house wife," I said, deciding to tell about Helen.

"Siblings?" she questioned.

"I have two twin little brothers named Bobby and Matthew. They are going to school so they have no occupation. Malcolm is my older brother who works as a professor as a separate academy to teach the students about 3D buildings and the world of architecture."

"And you?" the grandmother said bitterly, her voice ever so cold.

"I am an employee at AOJ Inc.," I beamed, trying to keep the tension to break. "I am so far in The Revisers team, and I am looking forward to work with Percy and rise with him to help him become the CEO of AOJ Inc. I plan to become an architect."

The grandmother laughed hard. Mr. Jackson's eyes were twitching.

"Hilarious," the grandmother said. "How you dream so big. What a pity..."

"Grandmother!" Percy boomed, letting the whole room silent. I was breaking inside, for she was crushing the dreams that meant so much to me. _I have talent_ , I reminded myself. _Don't discourage yourself..._

"What?" she laughed harder. "Her status is poor Percy. When did you learn to love a poor woman? You know, I'd rather accept one of those women that you've dated that are rich but have such a rotten mind."

She laughed harder, and I swallowed down the anger boiling inside of me. I had to make a good impression. Remember that.

"It seems to me that she is using you to go up to the next level," Mr. Jackson said. "Annabeth...I am beginning to have doubts on you..."

Wait...what?

"Mr. Jackson, that is not my objective-,"

"I am not sure about that," Mr. Jackson said, his eyes coldly staring at me.

"FATHER-,"

"Mind your manners son," he glared and Percy was speechless. It is okay Percy. I could do this on my own...

"Annabeth," the grandmother laughed harder, her voice crackling in the process. "Your father...is a builder. He gets low salary, and he is poor. Your mother is just a petty house wife. Your brother is just a stupid professor, and your two little brothers seem meaningless so far."

"They are kids," I said, my voice getting raised a little. "They are not meaningless-,"

"You're poor Annabeth Chase," she said, her voice bitter and rude. "Do you think I will accept you to be with my grandson? Do you think you are worthy to become the daughter-in-law of my son, Poseidon? Do you think that you could come and date a man that has a higher class than you-,"

"GRANDMOTHER!" Percy shouted. "How could you say that? She came here and brought cake for you! She spent her money and she came her with confidence! How could you-,"

"DON'T YOU DARE SHOUT IN FRONT OF YOUR GRANDMOTHER LIKE THAT!" she spat. "Learn some respect Percy. Now, you are beginning to be the group of the low educated, poor idiots that are always running away from debt collectors. Isn't that exactly what happened to you?"

My heart racing, I tried to blink back the tears that began to form. What am I doing? I was being so emotional. I couldn't believe it. But inside, I was breaking constantly. I wasn't poor. I will become the architect that Dad thought I would be. I will live a life with no more debt collectors running alone my way.

"Mrs. Jackson..." I said, my voice trembling.

"I must get up. I shall get a cup of water," she said.

"Shall I get a cup of water for you?" I asked, not giving up as she smirked.

"If you would," she said. "Percy, help me go down the stairs. I want to sit down on the couch."

Percy nodded, his eyes showing how sorry he was to me. I only gave him a nod and headed downstairs, where I began to pour a water inside a cup. Finally, I walked cautiously towards the kitchen where the grandmother was sitting.

Mr. Jackson wasn't there.

I sighed, giving the water to Mrs. Jackson. Or Percy's grandmother. I passed the water to her, and she accepted it with a smile.

And then, right when I was smiling, I got splattered with water.

"You dirty wench," she shouted. "How dare you date my son? GET OUT OF THIS HOUSE YOU FILTHY WRENCH! YOU DON'T DESERVE TO BE IN THIS HOUSE! GET OUT! GET OUT YOU FILTHY WRENCH! OUT OUT OUT! I DON'T WANT TO DRINK WATER THAT WAS TOUCHED FROM A LOWLY PERSON LIKE YOU! OUT!"

Tears were forming my eyes, as water seeped inside my eyes only to make me rub it. My eyes would probably be red, and I couldn't help but nod and grab a piece of paper.

"What are you doing?" she shrieked.

I wrote my phone number. I couldn't possibly give up.

"Here...here is my phone number," I sighed. "If you need any assistance, I am there for you."

She rolled her eyes as I placed it on the table. "Enjoy the cake. I had bought it out of love."

Not even facing me again, I slowly walked out the door, hearing Percy's footsteps come closer to me. I would've walked faster, but my mind couldn't think properly; only to be stepping out with the fresh air. I breathed a sigh, going down the steps and massaging my temples. Before I could ever take another step, Percy grabbed my wrists and whirled me around towards him.

"You alright-,"

"Just take me home," I muttered, my eyes not meeting his. "Please...I'm really tired..."

He let go of my wrists, them falling down as they hit my thigh. I closed my eyes, trying to stay calm from the anger that has been lurking inside of me. I then turned around, getting inside the car and waiting for Percy to come in.

He was only staring at me outside.

A bit impatient, I opened the car door and asked, "Percy...aren't you coming?"

He closed his eyes and walked forward. I gave him a little smile before I closed the door, just to make him reassured that I was fine.

Percy stepped inside the car.

Starting the ignition, he drove out of the little driveway of the house. Then we began to drive slowly along the road of the Jackson property; me looking out on the window and Percy just staring at the road as if it was the most interesting thing he had ever encountered. As we passed by the same place we had kissed, we soon drove onwards.

I saw his house and he began to take shift from there. But...home...

"Percy," I sighed. "I want to go home..."

"We need to talk..." Percy muttered. "About this. About this whole thing, okay?"

Before I could ever say a word, Percy parked towards his house, unbuckling his seatbelt as he stepped out of the car. He was walking towards the door until he turned around, me still inside.

I shook my head, not wanting to go inside. I felt rotten as ever, and I had the lack of ability just to think of creative plans. I was worn down from the long day, and I had to calm myself down rather than get a pep talk with Percy. I looked up at the car ceiling, my mind trying to stop myself from the words that Percy's grandmother said. Closing my eyes as my head was facing up, I sighed, until the doors open. I looked at Percy who had an angry face and unbuckled the seat belt. He grabbed my wrist and hauled me up.

"Percy-,"

"I'm never letting you go," he said strongly and pulled me into a kiss. It was so rough; actually...the most rough kiss I had ever gotten. His hands were already cupping my cheeks, myself walking a little backwards as one hand was holding my chin and the other was tangled on my hair. My hands was just dangling stupidly, but I didn't care. His lips pulled away a little before he came for another kiss, his lips soft and deepening the kiss by making the kiss more rough to the extent that I could only concentrate hard on his lips.

He pulled away, his arms wrapping around my waist as he pulled me into a hug. Tears in my eyes from the emotions pouring out on me, Percy whispered, "While we were driving..."

"Yes?" I whispered, my voice very soft.

"I have a plan..." he whispered.

"A plan?" I asked pulling away from him. Well...his arms were still wrapped around my waist but our eyes were locked together.

"A plan," he said, his eyes full of determination. "I have a plan for both of us to go to the next level."

"You mean..." my voice trailed, barely audible.

"You are absolutely correct," he smirked. "The Branch."

 **Hey my fantastic readers! So, the dedications are below and I hope you like it! But before the dedications start...did you like the cliffhanger? The drama has just begun; there is more to come ;) Anyways, lets proceed with the dedications!**

 **HispanicThug : Awww...thanks Smartie. I love that nickname that I call you; because it has a meaning (and you know what it means...) ;) Anyways, thanks for supporting me on everything and being so sweet towards me. It means so much to me...did you know that? And loving my story as well as being a loyal friend makes me so happy. So thanks for supporting me as well as this story and hope you like this chapter! And just saying...thank you so much Smartie for being by my side always. Just saying this because I really do feel thankful.**

 **aniarnee : Awww...thank you. It feels nice it took effort to read my story. It makes me so happy; thank you so much. I had been thinking of you but I apologize for not writing a dedication for you from the several chapters; if you have a batch of people to dedicate, sometimes it is hard to like dedicate because I forgot (sorry!) but I always regret it when I post it because I remembered you. So sorry; anyways, hope you like this chapter and thanks for supporting this story!**

 **It's Me Why Me : Awww...gosh, you are just so sweet! Thank you so much! Anyways, here are the nicknames. So, the one I will have a partner nickname between both of us is Strawberry #1 and #2. You're Strawberry #1. And here are the personal nicknames that you could choose out of; Humble, Cookie, and Dancing Feet. I know Dancing Feet sounds stupid but I just got that idea; hope you like it; anyways, thanks for supporting my story and aww...thanks for the discount. Anyways, hope you like this chapter!**

 **Itzdatnetworj : Awww...thank you. It feels nice that you liked the chapter and your sweet words make me flip. And yeah, I was so bummed I couldn't see your email. Like, I was like no! Anyways, I want to make a friendly nickname for you so I got three questions up for you so please fill them out! I want to see what I could call you to make our friendship become a little more personal, to be good friends that could call each other nicknames that personally meant something. Anyways, hope you like this chapter and thanks for supporting this story!**

 **juicy1234 : I feel so happy that your ankle is feeling better. I was worried for a minute. And you are very welcome...wait...why am I saying 'your welcome' when I should be thanking you for giving me that suggestion? Don't you agree? Anyways, go look above and see the three questions I had written! I want to make a nickname for you so make sure to check that out, okay? Answer them! I want to have a nickname for you that we both could be happy of. Anyways, hope you like this chapter and thanks for supporting this story!**

 **sunnykaren1 : I know you are sweet because you just are. And for suggestions...I do take in suggestions, but at the same time I kind of just sort of use the idea only because if I get suggestions from so much people, if I do one suggestion what if the other people want another suggestion and then my ideas get all jumbled up. But thanks for asking; I bet that your suggestions might be in one of the story! Maybe it might ;) Anyways, please answer the three questions above because I want to make a nickname for you! Anyways, hope you like this chapter and thanks for supporting this story!**

 **clo7615 : Awww...thank you. You are always so sincere and sweet, and I just feel this sweet embrace every time you review. Oh, and please look up at the three questions I had written in the author's note; I want you to answer the three questions so I could get a few options for a nickname for you! I just want to be friends with you as a reader so go check that out! Anyways, thank you so much for supporting me all the time with sweet words that definitely make my day, and I do hope you like this chapter!**

 **IAmADemigodConsultingDetective : You. Are. So sweet! Thank you so much for supporting this story, and yes, Sherlock Holmes seems nice. My sister loves it, and I am sure it is amazing! I'll go check it out if I have time! Also, my nicknames for you that I had chosen for you is Alegro, Jisgsaw, or Jigsaw P., or Jigsaw Puzzle. I know, all of the nicknames may sound stupid, but they have a meaning to it. Anyways, chose them and thanks for supporting this story. No really, thank you. And hope you like this chapter!**

 **poseidonera333 : Yes...Percy is accepted in the family...but is Annabeth? Anyways, hope you liked this chapter, and gosh, thank you so much for taking your spare time just to read the chapters I upload! You are the best! Anyways, from the three questions above, please answer them because I want to make a nickname in behalf of our friendship that I could call you in a friendly relationship. You know what I mean? Anyways, thank you for supporting my story and hope you liked this chapter!**

 **darkchocolate23 : Okay, here are my nicknames: Speedy, Bolt, or Cheetos Puffs. I know they might sound stupid but I do hope you like it! I was thinking about it and noticed of how fast you are as a runner. Anyways, hope you like the nicknames, and really, thank you so much for constantly reviewing and even dedicating me on your profile; your the first. Thank you so much, and I really do hope you enjoyed this chapter as well as thanks for supporting this story!**

 **OwlChaser13 : YAY! I am so happy that you liked the chapter. Yes...he is such a Seaweed Brain that even slicing a stubby carrot could lead him into stupid mistakes. Anyways, to answer your question...I am not sure if you meant PJO and HOO included, or just PJO and HOO separately, but I will answer separately. My favorite character in the PJO series is Percy...gosh so hard to chose between Annabeth, and HOO is Leo. He is the best! Anyways, thank you so much for reviewing and supporting, and hope you like this chapter! And don't forget to answer the three questions above! :)**

 **So, those were the dedications; hope you liked this chapter! Please review! :)**


	29. Chapter 29

**Hey all my fantastic readers. So in the count of three, we are going to sing, okay? Alright...one, two, three: HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU! HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU! HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO PERCY JACKSON! HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU! YAHOO! So I just sang a song for him, and though I couldn't do anything that represented his birthday (poo...), I wrote a chapter with a deep meaning, so I do hope you like it. NOW, FOR DEDICATIONS, I AM IN A HURRY TO WRITE THIS DUE TO MY SUPER BUSY SCHEDULE. I LOVED ALL YOUR DEDICATIONS AND THEY WILL BE PASSED DOWN FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER, OKAY? I AM SO SORRY; I AM SO BUSY WITH SCHOOL AND I JUST NEEDED TO QUICKLY UPDATE FOR THIS CHAPTER, SO I PROMISE YOU I WILL DO ALL THOSE SWEET DEDICATIONS ON THE NEXT CHAPTER! Thanks for understanding, and please review! Oh, and hope you like this chapter! :)**

 **Annabeth POV:**

"Hello?" I answered the phone.

"Hello sweetie," the same crackling voice replied from the phone. I pressed the phone on my ears in order to hear her more clearly.

"Yes?" I asked sweetly so I wouldn't make a horrible expression.

"Are you able to come by our house?" she replied. "I have a few things I need to tell you. And I need your help..."

"Oh," I said, suddenly getting a little excited. Does she regret everything... "I will go automatically. It will take a few minutes but I will be there as soon as possible."

"Thank you so much," her voice crackled on the phone line again. "Now...I shall hang up."

And before I could say anything, she literally hung up.

Sighing, I grasped my purse and ran towards Malcolm. "Malcolm, I need to go borrow your car. Could I?"

"Sure," he said, throwing me the keys. "Oh, and while you were asleep, before the conversation you just had, Percy called."

"Really?" I squeaked and he smiled.

"Duh?" he said. "He said he wanted to celebrate his birthday with you and that he was coming over..."

"Tell him i'll meet him at lunch," I said, snatching the keys from his hands. "Adios amigos!"

As I walked towards the door I heard Malcolm say, "Annabeth!"

I whirled around, a bit of me frustrated though I knew I shouldn't. "What?"

Dang it.

I said it a bit too irritatingly.

"Just..." he said. "Don't let him hurt you."

Giving a little smile, I ran towards the car, beginning to drive away...

 **Percy POV:**

"Happy Birthday!" Mother beamed as I engulfed her with a hug. "Gosh, my son has grown this huge! I remember you used to be smaller than me..."

"Well, I've grown!" I smiled and she gave me one more hug before we walked together.

"So," Mother said. "I've gotten you something..."

"I think I know what it is," I said, my heart somehow knowing the answer.

"Blue candy," we said in unison and laughed so hard. After that, Mother poured a bunch of blue candy in which I savored.

"How's your day so far?" she asked while munching on a blue Air-Head.

"Good," I sighed. "It is just that Annabeth can't hang out with me for the whole day. It makes me so sad. I thought we'd hang out but guess not..."

"Sweetie," Mother said, her voice soothing me. "She is a good and independent woman. I am sure she can't visit you for a reason. She'll come by once she got an appointed with you on a certain time...right?"

"Lunch time," I said and she inhaled a breath.

Then, she let it all out.

"See?" she beamed. "At lunchtime, you could party all you want."

"Right," I smiled and soon we were eating all the blue candy.

Got to save one for Annabeth.

...

 _"So sorry I did not reach the phone! Please leave a message and I'll get to you as soon as possible! Thanks, and have a wonderful day!"_ Annabeth's voice chimed, making me groan.

"It's already the evening, and she'd say she'd come to dinner," I mumbled, my voice angrier than last time. I breathed, calling her once more only to get an instant reply of 'hello'.

"Annabeth-,"

"It's me, Malcolm," a gruff voice said.

"Oh..." I said, my heart sinking. Then, remembering my duty, I asked, "Could you hand the phone to Annabeth?"

"What do you mean?" he asked, his voice full of confusion. "Isn't she with you..."

It was silent for a moment.

"I got to go," I said and I immediately cut him off by hanging off the phone. Scrolling through my contacts, I searched Grover's phone number and began to call.

He answered immediately.

"So I got the blue cake you wanted-,"

"Search Annabeth's location," I said, my voice full of worry. "Make sure to bring her-,"

"Mr. Jackson, you didn't know where she was?" he asked, his voice trying not to laugh. "She's right in front of you."

"No she isn't..." my voice trailed off and I exactly knew where she was.

"Thanks Grover...got to go," I quickly said and hung up. Putting the phone in my pocket, I ran out of my house towards the car where I began driving towards Father's home.

Passing the rose garden and the bridge, I finally arrived at the house. I immediately got out, and began to take my keys. I didn't care if I barged in. I had to get Annabeth out of there.

Finally unlocking the doors, I ran where it was quiet. I looked up only to be seeing Grandmother sit down on the couch, sipping tea as she was flipping through the latest magazine that just gotten mailed (get emails of that a thousand times...).

"Percy!" she greeted, her lips pursed as usual. "What brings you here-,"

"Where's Annabeth?" I asked, anger boiling inside of me as I tried my best to swallow that angered "chunk" away.

"Oh, you mean the poor girl?" Grandma crackled. "I don't know. If you don't believe me...search the house..." she said, her voice full of mock.

I knew what she was doing.

She was trying to lower my pride.

Normally, it would be the person presenting to us and we'd do the rest. But finding that person...I am not trying to be rude but we're rich. And as a rich man, I don't think that would make my pride any better.

She was trampling onto it.

But I closed my eyes, trying not scream. Then I said with a shaky voice, "Grandmother...fine. Do whatever you want. But if I find her in this house, you'll pay for this."

"How dare you say that to you grandmother-,"

"I don't care!" I shouted, only 1% of the anger going away. "If Annabeth is in this house...if she is...then you better be sorry."

"Hmmph," Grandmother said stubbornly, her legs crossed as she silently read her magazine. My fists clenched, I checked the first floor in which had no one. This house and three stories, so finding her might be tricky. I sighed as I went a flight of stairs just to see no one in the second floor.

The third.

Running up the third flight of stairs, anticipation has clenched my heart, only to be hearing scrubbing sounds. I started walking closer to the noise only to peek at the restroom door.

Annabeth was cleaning the toilet.

"ANNABETH!" I yelled and Annabeth looked up, putting up a very weak smile.

"Hey Seaweed Brain-," she said but I grabbed the filthy sponge she was holding and threw it on the bathtub.

"Percy-,"

"You. Get. OUT!" I yelled and Annabeth's eyes widened.

"First of all," she said, calm as ever. "You don't throw sponges...especially that came from the toilet," she scolded.

My fists clenched, I was staring at her with full concentration.

"And second," Annabeth squeaked. "You don't throw a fit right now. I am cleaning the toilet, okay? Just give me a few more minutes. I'm almost done."

"Who told you to do this dirty work?" I asked. "What have you done all day?"

"I just arrived," she said, her voice stern. But her bottom lip was clenched with her teeth and I couldn't help but feel a wave of emotion surge past me.

"Stop lying," I sensed, and she froze.

"I am not lying," she muttered.

"Yes, you are," I said, my voice exasperated.

"No," she objected.

"Yes."

"No.

"Yes."

"No."

"Annabeth, stop and tell me! Stop being an idiot and tell me! You don't need to do this filthy work! You don't even deserve-,"

"Just give me few more minutes," Annabeth said calmly, however her eyes were squeezed shut.

"FINE!" I yelled and grabbed her wrists, hauling her up. "GRANDMOTHER! YOU HEAR ME RIGHT NOW? WELL, GUESS WHAT? YOU WILL PAY FOR THIS!"

"Percy-," she said, her voice full of urgency but I tightened my grasp, my knuckles growing white.

"Stop Percy," she gasped. "You're hurting my wrist."

That is when I snapped back to normal.

"Oh," I said, trying to calm myself down. Letting go my grasp, Annabeth sighed, running her fingers through her hair.

"Let me just finish...please..." she muttered, tears in her eyes. "Stop being frustrating. Just let me quickly-,"

I snatched the sponge out of her hands, feeling the disgusting toilet water on my skin. Sighing, I crouched down and for the first time, I was scrubbing the toilet.

Okay friends, lets talk about how disgusting cleaning the toilet is.

So, the water splashes against your skin as you smell this horrible chlorine smell reek out. You scrub all that urine and poop and you feel disgusting as ever. And for me to not even wear gloves...HOW AMAZING IS THAT? Yeah, well I scrubbed the toilet only to feel tight arms around mine. Thinking it was Annabeth's, I swiped it away but instead it was Grandmother who pulled me out and pushed me aside. My back slammed the wall (when has she become this strong? No...seriously...) and she threw the sponge at Annabeth's shirt.

"You dirty wench!" she screeched. "How dare you let my grandson clean the toilet?"

"Mrs. Jackson, I could explain-,"

"NO MATTER HOW MUCH YOU EXPLAIN," she breathed heavily, her voice straight and piercing through my ears. "You made him clean the toilet. You dirty wench!" she screamed to the top of her lungs and right at that spot, EVERYTHING turned into slow motion.

Annabeth let out a shrill scream as she began to tip backwards from the push that Grandmother has given her. I was running, shoving Grandmother and caught her. But of course, Mr. Sacrifice came in and my back let out a shrill pain. My head slammed against the bathtub as Annabeth's head was on my chest. I felt like letting out a scream, but I was holding in the pain. I felt dizzy, and my back ached. Feeling cold air seep through it, I heard droplets fall down.

"Foolish idiots," Grandmother said, her eyes pained. "But just remember, that even if I die, I will never, ever approve this marriage. You...you Annabeth wench...don't you dare take my precious grandson away. He'll soon love another woman. I am sure of it. Love like you guys could never last. Understand?"

It was silent.

The door slammed shut as I let out a gasp. Annabeth helped me up, and gasped.

"Your back," she gasped, her eyes tearying up. "You saved me and it is your birthday..."

Annabeth began to bunch up towels and wrap it around me. As her fingers were on top of my belly, she scrubbed the bath tub, making the blood soon erase. She then ran her fingers through my hair, washing her hands afterwards as her moist hands that were a little wet from not drying it thoroughly made me feel precious.

Precious.

I guess that was the word that she made me feel. Precious. As if I was the only man that could make her the happiest person alive. I couldn't help but smile and she was smiling too, only with tears in her eyes. I pulled her into a hug as she cried, her tears soaking on my shirt only to feel the real tears fall on my skin. I hugged her for a minute and she sniffled.

"I-I-I-I-It w-w-w-w-was a-a-al-l-l-l b-b-b-because of m-m-me," she stuttered as she cupped my face. "I'm sorry Seaweed Brain."

"Why don't we go to my house?" I asked and Annabeth wiped her tears. They weren't fully wiped which made her look adorable.

"I'm driving," she said.

"Okay," I replied, never even arguing.

And from there, it took many minutes just go back down to the first floor, where Father looked at me.

"Percy?" he asked, his voice stern.

"Yes?" I answered, my voice trying to be sweet as possible.

"Why do you have a towel soaked with blood around your back?" Father asked, his voice angered.

"Blame Grandmother," I said, eyeing Grandmother who ignored and was reading her magazine. "I think she'll love to tell you the story between an innocent girl and an evil grandmother."

"PERCY-," Grandmother shot a glare but I added sweetly, "If you excuse us..."

And with Annabeth's help, I leaned against her, my breath hitching just a bit. She soon hauled me towards the backseat, where she adjusted me to feel comfortable laying down.

"You know Annabeth," I said as she began to start the ignition. "This is against the law."

"You're injured," Annabeth said and began driving. I sighed, a huge realization striking me.

If Annabeth loved someone dearly, she'd even break the law just to make them happy.

Melting inside, she drove back towards the house where Grover immediately helped me up the stairs to my room.

"Your robe," he bowed and left. Annabeth looked away and I smirked.

"You will regret it," I teased. "My body is pretty good looking. Not even going to take a peek?"

Joking, I laughed and she smacked me hard, only to be seeing my bare chest.

"GAAAAH!" she screeched as she turned away.

"What?" I said, though I felt pain shot right through my back. Holding in the pain I muttered, "Remember...the cabin...when you saw my bare chest...no need to freak out..."

Annabeth turned around, only to be turning me around. I groaned, as she gasped.

"Your back," Annabeth mumbled and ordered me to lay on the bed. I did so as she began to ask Grover for the first aid. Then she began putting ointment (ouch.) and rubbed it on my back (more ouch.) and began to wrap cloth around it (ouch...ouch...OUCH!). I breathed heavily as Annabeth finally put the robe on me, her hands quickly tying the adjuster into a neat bow.

"That cut was bad," she then said. "And you got all of this at your birthday..."

"I have a favor," I said, biting my lips.

"Yeah?" she answered back.

"I know you will think this...quite...you know...weird..." I then said and she was only staring at my eyes.

"Go on," she said softly.

"Could you stay the night with me? Just you and I? We could forget about everything just for one night. I promise...nothing you know...touchy touchy..." I winked and Annabeth punched my shoulder lightly. OW!

"OW!" I yelled and she rubbed my shoulder.

"Sorry," she said, her voice in a worried tone.

"It's alright," I soothed. But right back to where I was saying, I asked, "Could you stay by my side? Just for a little while...please? It will just be one night. I promise. I won't even you know..."

She breathed heavily.

"I know what you mean," she said. "Just stay with you for one day..."

"Yeah," I said, my voice shaking. "Please?"

Annabeth was silent, and I was feeling this nervewracking feeling as my back was paining and my head was aching. I waited and she replied, "Fine. Just...let me make an excuse to my family."

Feeling the nerve-wracking feeling dissipiatate, I smiled as Annabeth closed the bedroom door as well as the lights. I was going to casually walk back to the other side of the bed as I saw Annabeth mutter a few words. Then the talking stopped and at the same time, I banged my feat on the corner of the bed.

"OW!" I shrieked as I fell on the bed, my back aching as well as my head throbbing. Annabeth quickly went on the bed and began to blow on my toes (sounds stupid but it was comforting...) and soon, we were already snuggling against each other, her head on top of my chest as my chin was resting against the top of her head.

"Percy?" she whispered as we settled in.

"Yeah?" I asked and she yawned sleepily.

"I love you."

Wait...what?

"Could you say that again?" I asked. I was awake, all the sleepiness drained out of me.

"I love you."

I turned to her, and her eyes were closed shut.

"Do you love me back?" she then whispered, her breath short.

I sighed, cupping her face as she looked deeply into my eyes.

"I love you Annabeth Chase. And I promise that I'll never let you go."

"Me neither," Annabeth whispered, smiling.

"I love you Seaweed Brain."

"I love you Wise Girl."

 **Awww...isn't that sweet? Annabeth and Percy profess their love...but will their love life be happy? Dun dun dun! Anyways, drama is to come and more is to begin...sorry if this wasn't the best written chapter but school has started and I've gotten a busy schedule so I won't be updating every day (BOO!) but I will be updating as much as possible (YAY!), so yeah. Anyways, please review, and hope you liked this chapter! :)**


	30. Chapter 30

**Hey all my fantastic readers! So...oh my gosh...I know everybody is going to yell at me on this but I am not doing a dedication for this chapter as well but the next chapter WILL have a dedication. So sorry...gosh, you guys do not know how much I am happy of all your sweet reviews and the views...gosh, don't even get me started. Like seriously, 370 REVIEWS?! Sweet! But anyways, there is school, and I just...deeply speaking, I really do want to write each and every one of the reviews just for you guys, because I love all of my awesome readers and I just...so sorry. I am so busy, but promise: NEXT TIME, DEDICATIONS! :) Really sorry once again; please review and hope you like this chapter!**

 **Annabeth POV:**

 _"I love you Wise Girl," he muttered under his breath, his breath tickling the scalp on my hair. I took a breath before I cupped his face, his eyes full of love._

 _"You know Seaweed Brain," I smiled. "Thanks for loving me to the fact you got this scar."_

 _Percy was silent for a minute, him inhaling, almost as if he was holding his breath in. Then he said softly and slowly, "I don't want to hurt you. And I know my family is hurting you incredibly, but I promise you that I will protect you from their taunting. I love you Annabeth..."_

 _My mind was all blurred, and with Percy's arms around me, I could only feel the secured feeling. Nothing else. Just the two of us, cherishing the moment for that moment of time._

...

"Oh. My. Gosh," I heard a voice and woke up quickly. Percy rubbed his eyes (that would definitely not be him...) and when I looked up, I screamed.

There was Grover and this other looking man that was buffy but at the same time a little chubby. He had brown eyes and hair and his name tag was written as _Frank Zhang._

"Calm down," Percy whispered as he poked my belly to imply that to me.

"Sorry," I muttered under my breath, still shocked that there were two men that was wearing the same suit. They were wearing a white buttoned up shirt with a collar, and with that was a black neck-tie as well as a suit. They were wearing formal, sort of flowy pants and they had a Bluetooth connected on one of their ears.

Perhaps are they secretaries? But who is Frank working for? I was thinking hard for a moment...

"Frank, what are you doing here?" Percy's voice was stern.

"Mrs. Jackson was just wanting to see where you were, incase you were hanging out with Miss. Annabeth Chase. But it seems as if you guys are together...in the same bed...doing _things_ last night..."

I felt a hot flush rise over my face, and I already predicted my face was red. Percy's arms were wrapped around me, his hands rested on my stomach.

They were clenched.

"Now Frank, you can't predict it as if they were you know...doing...you know...I don't want to say it because..." Grover said and whispered something in Frank's ear. All I could hear was 'trouble' and 'Mr. Jackson mad'.

I would've chuckled inside but just the thought of Mrs. Jackson ordering her secretary to come while Percy and I were sleeping really made me angry.

Okay, so this is how I pictured in my dream.

I wake up, as Percy is already on the phone telling that I was sick, and he was there to take care of me. Then I'd face him and then he'd look at me with his gorgeous sea-green eyes and we'd talk a bit as I would smile and soon he would give me a kiss and that could be the first morning kiss I ever had in life...

But guess what?

Because of all of this, I had no morning kiss, and only got embarrassment shadowing upon me. Trying to keep myself from no more blushing, the whole room was quiet for a bit until Percy cleared his throat.

"You know," Percy said, his voice added with bitterness. "I am super fine if my secretary is here, because he is my secretary and if there was any news he needed to report me, I would definitely reply. But you, Frank, barging into my house like this seems disrespectful and no matter who you got the orders from...it doesn't care. At least there are something called courtesy?" he said, his voice raising up almost if that was a question.

"Mr. Jackson-,"

"In order to get forgivness rather than getting a suspension or worse..." he said. "Please report to my grandmother that Annabeth arrived at my house but she never slept with me."

"Yes," he said, his feet scrunching up a bit.

"Oh, and one more thing," Percy cleared his throat and Frank looked up, his face flushed.

"Yes?"

"Don't be an idiot and be rude. I don't accept rude behavior, as well as thinking ahead on rash things," Percy muttered, his teeth gritted.

"Of course," Frank blushed, and some part of me felt this huge embarrassment and anger towards him for saying those words, but at the same time this feeling of sadness and embarrassment towards his shoes. Percy, obviously, was cornering up the embarrassment, but...

"It's alright," I blurted and Percy stared at me as if I was an idiot. Once I blurted those words out, I quickly wanted to take them back. But besides Percy's glare, I was rewarded with a sweet, small smile from Frank. Then I continued, "I could go make breakfast. Would any of you like to join?"

"It is alright," Frank mumbled.

"You sure?" I asked. "You really don't want to taste my pancakes?"

"I don't-," he said but was interrupted with his belly grumbling.

"Come on," I smiled. "Join us."

Frank was hesitant until he said, "Then shall I..."

Percy then said, "Okay. But before that happens...Annabeth and I need to talk for a moment..."

"Okay," the two said and were excused.

"Annabeth?" he said once the door closed shut. He twisted me to make me sit on his lap.

"Yeah?" I said as he took a strand of hair and tucked it behind my ear.

"How was yesterday?" he answered, a smile spread across his face.

"Wonderful..." I said, my face slowly leaning towards his.

"Ah," he smiled as he began to wrap his arms around my waist. "Were you uncomfortable today?"

"It just wasn't expected," I blushed and he smirked.

"I see," he smiled. "I am glad you liked it here..."

"Percy...I love you, you know that right?" I asked as he smiled, his lips so close to mine. Our eyes were staring directly at each other, sea-green to grey.

"You know Annabeth," he said, shifting a bit. "You are the only person that I actually gave access to my bed, do you know that? For my whole life, this bed was only laid by me. Okay, maybe people did sit on the bed but barely. Only my parents or Grover who is trying to tell me news. But you...did you know that you got a rare chance just to sleep with me?"

"Weird," I blurted and his eyebrows looked confused.

Oops.

"I thought you slept with a lot of girls you dated," I then blurted and soon realized I said something REALLY rude.

Dang it.

"Which...I um...that was really not what I meant and I just-," I stuttered and he pulled me into a hug.

"Wise Girl," he said as he soothingly patted my back. "I love you. And I do understand that I've been in quite a lot of relationships. But when I love you...please, don't have thoughts like that."

Well...I might have some thoughts like that...

But I should ignore it. As a good girlfriend...

A girlfriend...

Girlfriend.

I shook out of Percy's grasp only to be trembling and Percy staring at me weirdly.

"Annabeth, what's wrong-," Percy said but I then buried my face into the pillows.

What have I gotten myself into?

 **Percy POV:**

"What is wrong Annabeth? Just tell me!" I blurted a little impatiently. Annabeth looked at me, her eyes almost full of tears.

"Percy..." she said, her voice crackly. "We slept together."

"Okay..." I said, not seeing Annabeth's point.

"We SLEPT together," she muttered.

"So?" I said casually and Annabeth threw her hands up in the air.

"I am your girlfriend!" she shouted and my eyes widened. Why is she causing a bad mood? Then she sighed and muttered, "You might break up with me...and I didn't even sleep with my fiancé. You're my boyfriend..."

"What is that supposed to mean?" I muttered, a million feelings breaking inside of me. "Perhaps...perhaps...you regret..."

There was silence.

"So you do," I stated, anger boiling inside of me immediately. "I thought we confessed our love at that time. But guess what? Instead you regret sleeping with me. We didn't even do touchy things. All we did was just sleep together. We even took a nap together! But sleeping for a night? Why are you so..." my voice trailed away when I saw Annabeth's facial expression.

"I just..." Annabeth faltered. "I am not actually regretting the sleep here. I feel honored but..." she mumbled, tears in her eyes. "Just putting this into reality...all about this...I can't...Percy...do you think...our love will last right?"

"Now you're unconfident about our love," I said angrily. "Wow."

"NO!" Annabeth yelled in frustration. "I am saying...I have hope. But I just want this love to last...I don't want it to be FORCEFULLY broken by your grandmother. She is a nice woman but...I just...our relationship means something to me. Do you think...do you think we will really last?"

"We will," I said, though anger was bubbling inside of me. How could she think that way?

"You are mad, aren't you?" Annabeth asked, and when I saw those sincere eyes, the anger somehow faded away.

"Annabeth-,"

"Percy," Annabeth smiled, her lips a little chapped. "I love you. And...you promise me that you will never let me go, right?"

"Of course," I smiled and she hugged me, her head against my chest.

"I love you Percy," she said softly, her voice barely audible.

"I love..." I said as those grey-eyes stared directly at mine. Then I inhaled and said, "I love you Annabeth."

Annabeth breathed for a moment, her eyes then closed. Then she looked at me, and jumped on me.

I fell down, as she laughed. Her face was so close to mine, our bodies touching each other and our hands locked together. For a minute it was just the two of us on top of each other, staring deeply into each others eyes. Our eyes were portrayed with love, and noticing a wild strand of hair on Annabeth's hair, I tucked it in behind her ear. Sliding my hands up to her waist, I flipped us over and she was only looking at my eyes.

It was silent, and I couldn't help but look at her lips. Something about this moment made us confident enough to just kiss on the bed, though we would just kiss somewhere else.

That is when I quickly gave her a kiss.

Blinking, I blushed. Realizing my rash reaction, I began to sit up and scratch my hair.

"Oh um..." I said, and a burp escaped out of my mouth.

Dang it.

But Annabeth pulled my arms towards her, coming closer as well. Then she pulled me into a kiss and for a moment it was just our lips sealed. She ran her fingers through my hair, massaging my scalp a bit. My hands were just on her waists, and our eyes were both closed.

Then Annabeth pulled away, a little sweaty but she gave the most beautiful smile ever.

"Good morning," I said and gave her a wink.

"Good morning," she replied, as my heart began to melt inside.

 **Annabeth POV:**

"Juniper! Come on!" I called while making pancakes for Frank, Grover, and Percy. "We're having breakfast and I want to invite a friend. I called Walter and he didn't respond."

"That's weird," Juniper exclaimed. "He usually answers the phone..."

"Huh," I said while flipping the pancakes. "I got to see him today or something..."

"Yeah," Juniper said. "And I am in work...so pancakes..."

Work.

Oh. My. Gosh. Work. How could I forget this?

"Well, are you actually at the office?" I asked.

"I am about to walk at the entrance-,"

"SKIP A DAY!" I shouted and she laughed.

"Well...excuse me...I like work," Juniper exclaimed.

"Just one day," I whined and Juniper laughed.

"Fine...let me just get inside my car and drive to..."

"Percy's house," I said and began telling her where his location was.

"Got it," she exclaimed and after exchanging 'good-byes' and 'see you theres', I hung up.

Taking the pancakes onto the plate, I began to put in with syrup and a butter. I then gave it to Frank, Grover, and Percy who were munching on the pancake they just ate.

"You know," Frank smiled. "My girlfriend Hazel is a really good cook. I think Miss. Annabeth Chase and Hazel would be fine friends from having a common similarity."

"Thank you," I blushed and he grinned.

"Just stating a fact Miss. Annabeth Chase," he smiled. "I got to go after this...gosh, Hazel screams at me and Mrs. Jackson..."

We all laughed.

"Well, you're lucky you have a girlfriend," Grover said sadly. "I think I am losing one."

"You mean Juniper?" I asked and he nodded.

"Well," he said, his tone full of sadness. "I got to go. Thank you so much for the pancakes Miss. Annabeth Chase."

"Please," I insisted. "Please call me Annabeth Chase. This goes same with you Mr. Frank."

"Well, you may call me Frank," he replied and I smiled.

"Okay Frank," I smiled.

"Thanks Mi...Annabeth Chase..."

We all laughed.

"I got to go," Grover smiled.

"Okay!" Percy said. "Go on..."

And he left.

"Now, why don't we help ourselves with more pancakes?" I asked.

They ate happily.

 **Juniper POV:**

Slamming the car door, I began to take out the batch of donuts I bought from the bakery. As I walked towards the house, I froze.

Those brown eyes met with mine.

Feeling a rush of embarrassment, I began to walk fast with my heels. Oh my gosh...Grover is there. I sped as I opened the car door. Going inside of the car, I began to place the donuts and started the car. But I forgot to close the door and before I could Grover peeked his head inside, stopping the ignition.

My heart beat faster, trying to calm down the emotions flooding past me.

Embarrassment.

Nervousness.

Being terrified.

Love.

All those emotions were inside of me, though I tried to push those emotions away. Grover then took my wrists and hauled me up. He closed the car door and I then realized he was holding my wrists.

I yanked them away, only to be filled with embarrassment, and anger.

"That was so rude," I muttered, glaring at him.

"I know I was," Grover muttered, his teeth gritted as well.

"Will you stop? I need to go," I said, my fists clenched.

"FINE!" Grover yelled and I began to walk towards my car, my fists clenched and my heels clicking against the concrete.

Until I stopped.

I remembered Annabeth's words. About how hard it is to make stupid mistakes to someone who you love...

 _"Do you care about Peter?" I said softly, and Annabeth's face scrunched up._

 _"I do," Annabeth said, her lips quivering. "I really do in fact. And I made a horrible mistake that I bet would make him hate me. I really miss him you know. And I care for him so much. Truthfully...at the office, when coffee is prepared...I personally ask Walter if he could buy Peter an Americano rather than just a normal Frappuccino. I know that sounds so stupid, but when he tasted the coffee, he loved it. So after that, I spent with my own money an Americano coffee just for him. And he doesn't even know it was from me. He only knows Walter bought the coffee and I just delivered. I care for him extremely, because I wanted him to eat the coffee he wanted to eat...because I cared about his taste...this sounds really stupid...sorry. But I care for him, and take a distance to give him some space."_

I can't let him go.

I already missed him, crying in my room and trying to shake him out of my brain. Keeping those bottled up emotions...even at work...

 _"THIS is how you plant a flower," I said, patting the fresh dirt. I then handed him the shovel and beamed, "Your turn."_

 _"Could you help me?" he asked, and right when I was going to grab the shovel, he was grasping on it to only let it fling and for me to jerk towards his, my face buried on his chest and us laying down on the grass._

 _"Umm..." I said, millions of feelings bubbling inside of me._

 _"I got to..." Grover said and for a moment I at least soaked in the moment._

 _"Stay here..." Grover then said and I blushed. Did he really say that?_

 _I then responded, "Yeah...I'd like that..."_

 _Then...we laid on the grass before planting..._

I turned around, only to be seeing Grover on the same spot, his eyes full of sadness.

"Farewell," he smiled, though it was full of sadness. "I thought we could be friends...or maybe more than that...but I guess not. Bye..."

And he began to walk slowly away to his car until I began running, my heels tapping against the concrete hard.

Expectations: Run to him and give him a kiss. Confess the love bottled up inside of you and live happily ever after.

Reality...

So this is exactly what happened.

He was already in his car as he drove away. At the same moment, My heels broke and I fell down. Feeling my knees scraped, I winced. Only staring at my heels, I began to feel tears on my eyes.

Tears.

How stupid tears could be. They show your weaknesses, only to bring you down. They are the obstacles that make your eyes blurry and make you pathetic. I tried to wipe the tears until I felt firm arms on me.

I saw Grover who's eyes had care.

"You alright?" he asked soothingly.

I nodded, wiping away a tear.

"Come here," Grover said, scooping me up. I just silently followed along as he led me towards a bench. Taking off my shoes, he massaged my feet.

"You know," he said while staring at my feet. "You shouldn't be running in heels."

Feeling tears in my eyes I stared at him who gave me a smirk.

"Grover-,"

"Juniper," he breathed. "I just wanted to ask you one question...why did you avoid me?"

It was silent.

Then I breathed and said, "Grover...I just...I was embarrassed and I-,"

"You don't need to be," he said soothingly. "You know I like you."

Wait...what?

"WHAT?" I blurted and he smiled.

"I like you," he said casually. My heart was beating faster than usual and he smiled.

"I..." my voice faltered and he had a down casted expression. But looking at that expression had made me go crazy, so I said very quickly, "I like you."

A grin was plastered on his face, making me happier. I exchanged a smile and then everything happened quickly.

His lips hung onto mine, his eyes closed but mine open. I was shocked as I blinked. But then I closed my eyes and exchanged a kiss.

A kiss I say!

A kiss...

 **Gruniper came back! Now what about Walfia? Hmm...anyways, hope you also liked the Percabeth moment; hope you liked this chapter! Anyways, please review and so sorry for not writing dedications again! Will do so next time! Anyways, please review and thank you to everybody for supporting my story! :)**


	31. Chapter 31

**Hey all my fellow readers! I cannot do dedications because school is exhausting but just know that inside, I am loving you guys extremely! So sorry for not replying back to them; I am so busy to the point where my eyes get red and I just...so sorry guys. Love you great readers though; you guys are the best! Anyways, thank you so much for giving me 391 reviews! I just...gosh, this means so much to me. You guys are all wonderful! Anyways, hope you like this chapter! Please review! :)**

 **Annabeth POV:**

"I am so sorry," I called at the phone. "But my fellow co-worker, Percy Jackson, needs assistance by his bandaged back that was scraped when he bumped into a sharp edge on accident. He could be an idiot..."

"No worries," Jessie's voice chimed. "So...just today or..."

"For this whole week," I replied. "He needs special assistance, and also I have some family matters to discuss with my family so those two will be the excuse in behalf of my absence in work."

"Alright," Jessie said. "Well, see you in a week later!"

I hung up the phone, only to be seeing Percy working on blueprints at the bed.

"Just have to call my parents, then be with you," I said.

"Take your time," he smirked and I felt like smacking him.

"Seriously?" I asked.

"Yep. I'm serious!" he retorted only to pull my wrists and give me a kiss on the cheek. "No...just please make the call quick."

Blushing, I then pulled away from his grasp and began to dial Malcolm's number. Soon Malcolm picked up and I said, "So...you know last night..."

"About the plan, yeah," he said. "But by any chance..."

"Yeah?" I asked.

"Did you perhaps...in bed...slept with Percy and..."

"Shut. Up," I gritted my teeth and laughter filled the whole conversation.

"Just joking Annie," he laughed again and if we were talking face to face, I'd probably be punching him already.

"Well, no. Percy and I did not sleep together, okay? But the news I have to tell you is that Percy and I are beginning to work on the plan, and we need a week. So is it okay if you could tell Mom and the others I won't be home for a week? Just think this as a business trip. I am just going to take care of Percy as well...who is in bed because he got an injured back."

"For what reason?" he questioned.

"To...do I have to tell you everything?" I teased and I was rewarded with a chuckle.

"No Annie," he said, and I could already imagine him smirking from calling me that.

"Don't...you...dare," I laughed and we burst into laughter. After that he then said, "Annabeth...but really, what?"

"Let's just say it is about work, okay?" I replied and he sighed.

"Work. As always. You are always so absorbed with work and Percy."

Blushing furiously I blurted, "NO!"

"Uh...yeah," he teased. "You always mumble in your sleep about Percy."

Looking at Percy, I wondered if I did that when we slept together.

"Shut. Up," I mumbled, rosy cheeks added.

"Okay...well, whatever that is, see you in a week! But Mom..."

Silence.

"Tell her I will call her regularly. Anyways, got to go!"

"Bye Annie!" he laughed.

"Don't you-," I said but he hung up.

Rolling my eyes, I grinned. I then put the phone on the table and looked at Percy who was leaning against a pillow, looking at the blueprints Juniper delivered earlier. His eyes weren't even looking up at mine; they were so absorbed at the blueprints. He scratched the back of his neck, his slender hands propped back to the pencil and the paper. He was wearing a white buttoned up shirt, which two buttons were unbuttoned. His hair was a little damp from the shower he just took (he told me how much it hurt from the scar on his back), and after that I had to re-bandage his back...), and his eyes were already red from staring at the blueprints and studying them too long. His skin looked so soft, so soft that I couldn't help but want to touch his baby cheeks, and his nose was straight and beautiful, not too tall or too short. He was mumbling words, and I thought that quite cute. He had a mini smile that kept turning on and off, and his eyebrows would normally furrow. I smiled a bit, just me with a pink buttoned up shirt (driving towards home and packing up took some time...), and Percy looked up only to see my face staring at his.

Dang it.

"Hey Wise Girl," he smiled weakly. "How is your day?"

"How is your _back_?" I ignored his question and he sighed.

"A bothersome," he mumbled and I sat on the ledge of the bed just to face him.

"I see," I muttered under my breath. "Want any snacks or extra support on your pillow or..."

"Eh...I am really fine," Percy smiled, and I couldn't help but feel my heart melt, and good thing I was sitting down.

My legs were melting as well.

"So," I said, straightening up. "You told me this morning that we were going to discuss the plan..."

"Right," he smiled and took out a blueprint from behind.

It was blank.

"So..." I said, my eyebrows furrowed. "What are you supposed to mean with this blank blueprint?"

"I've been taking research last night...when you were asleep," he smirked and I blushed.

"You made me stay up at-,"

"It was your choice," he argued and I blushed.

"Shut up," I muttered under my breath only to feel his hands on top of mine.

"It is alright," he grinned and when I looked up, I saw his eyes who looked at me soothingly.

I was melting.

Again.

Sighing, I straightened my position again and blurted, "Well...at least I don't drool in my sleep!"

"Excuse me?" he asked, almost offended.

"You..." I said, closing my eyes. Recalling what happened in the morning...gosh, can't even imagine. Then I continued, "You drool when you sleep."

"I don not-,"

"Yes, you do," I muttered. "You drooled on my hair...that is how I woke up only to see you drooling on my hair."

Percy blushed and looked away at the window.

"I..." his voice faltered only for me to cup his face and smile soothingly.

"It's okay!" I beamed. "Like how I slept late just for you, drooling is fine!"

"I disappointed you when you were going to sleep," he muttered under his breath only to make me stare at him. His eyes shown pure embarrassment and it took me the urge to stop staring at them. My hands slid out of his cheeks only to be grasping his hands and smiling.

"It is alright!" I said, kissing his cheeks.

"Okay," he said softly and for a minute we were staring into each other's eyes; sea-green to grey. Before I could start another conversation, his hands were wrapped around the back of my neck and he pulled me into a kiss.

The kiss was...magical...

His lips moved slowly and had some sort of soothing feeling that eased my mind. Even Mrs. Jackson (Percy's grandmother) or the CEO of AOJ Inc. didn't bother me anymore. It was just us two, in the same room, sharing an evening kiss from the long day of adjusting and scheduling the times we would go to work or home. I know I had to call Jessie, but seriously...Percy was nagging for food and kisses (most of them I declined from working...heehee...he looked cute when he was frustrated...hehe...), and all about this kiss only made my heart rate beat faster and for me to stop wobbling from my body constantly melting from Percy's grasp. The kiss felt like hours, and for a minute I couldn't think of anything but only his lips and Percy himself, the first arrogant man who was born with a silver spoon who still is but changed in front of me, to impress me...to love me fully by having a changed personality which is powered with love.

He pulled away, his hands never leaving my neck. Our eyes were staring at each other, so close to each other. Our foreheads were pressed together, our noses touching each other, matching like puzzle pieces. His eyes soon adverted to my lips, him blinking for a minute. My heart was beating faster than it could ever feel, as I only stared at his eyes who never stopped staring at my lips. My hands were trembling a bit and without saying a word, he leaned again, only to end up with another loving kiss.

Softly.

Slowly.

Soothingly.

Put all together to represent the love we shared for each other. We weren't even smiling; we were just so absorbed into the kiss, almost as if it depended on my life. When we pulled away, our eyes were so focused on each other, so focused to the point where it felt as if we were glaring at each other, though we simply weren't. I gave a little smile and he pulled away, and hugged me.

"Gosh, I don't know what to do without you," Percy said, his voice barely audible.

"Same here," I smiled and then we pulled away from the hug. He then sighed and something was reminded.

"Percy?" I asked and his eyes looked at mine with deep care.

"Yes?" he answered.

"So about the plan...what is the plan going to be about?"

Silence.

"So you see," he said, pulling me in to actually face the blueprints. He then pulled out of the grasp he was holding me with, as I just sat facing the blueprints. He took out a pencil hidden under some blueprints.

"Okay," I said, looking at with furrowed eye-brows. "So you showed me the blueprints...but seriously, what was the research you wanted to talk about?"

"That's the thing," he said, tapping his pencil. "I had taken research...you know, contacted some of the board members that are great friends with my father. Of course I told them to not tell, and they are really nice. Almost like my uncles. But anyways," he said, getting back to focus. "The plan I have is to make a really good design on this client," he said, rummaging through the papers before groaning. "Dang it...I left it on the desk..."

"I'll go get it," I said and his arms were crossed.

"I could do it," he said stubbornly.

"Want your back to be in a worse condition?" I spat.

"Yeah," he joked and I slapped his shoulders playfully.

"Shut up," I joked, playfully rolling my eyes. "Anyways, let me get it," I said, getting up and snatching a professional folder. I then sat down again opened the file. Inside the file were the usual papers, only to be seeing three bold words that sent goosebumps up on my spine.

JACKSON AWARDS ROOM.

I looked at Percy who was smiling.

"You. Are. Crazy," I muttered and he frizzed my hair.

"Says who?" he asked with a smirk and I smacked him on the back of his head.

"Shut up," I said. "I know I am full of crazy ideas but not as much as you, who is planning to put this important project and let us build all of this. Like seriously, are you crazy?"

Glaring at him, he exchanged one other.

"Excuse me here," he spat. "I thought of this plan. You are just being rude, and all you're doing is insulting the hard research I had done last night. I stayed up so late just to contact the following. It took research!"

"Well," I retorted back. "This is an important project Percy. I don't think I am confident of actually completing this assignment."

"That is the point!" Percy smiled, his eyes full of determination. "It is a hard assignment, but together we could present it and move up to The Branch!"

It was silent for a moment as I tried to calculate all of that in my brain.

Okay, so he is telling me we construct an awards room and turn it in for a matter of time. I sighed, trying to calculate everything, to see if I could personally accept this idea. I stared at Percy who's eyes soon were locked with mine. They had this gleam in their eyes, and it wasn't an ordinary gleam. This was a sincere, real gleam that startled me. I blinked a couple of times only to be seeing that same gleam stare back at me.

Then, I realized something.

We're in this together.

Together.

I sighed and nodded. Then, he pulled me into a hug as he soothingly rubbed my back.

"Are you..." he smirked when we pulled away. "Ready?"

Closing my eyes for a minute, I breathed in the blueprint paper that was strong for it was just opened and delivered. The sharpened pencils...and Percy's cologne. I then opened my eyes and determination filled my heart.

"Yes," I smiled. "I am ready."

 **Was this a good chapter? Oh, I do hope so! Just saying, I know I am being stupid and I promised but I am extremely tired and really, really sorry! I will do dedications later! I am so sorry! But just so you know, deep in my heart, I thank all of you guys. Anyways, please review and so sorry for not replying to the sweet reviews!**


	32. Chapter 32

**Hey all my beautiful readers! So, I do apologize for the late update! However, I am working on chapter 33 (yay!) and I also took time to write to my beautiful readers, a dedication. *Cheer* I am so happy guys! I feel so bad for not writing dedications for all of you who meant so much to me, and so I am so sorry! I know I had been such a horrible writer to not write a reply to you back and even broke promises...but I hope you forgive me and still enjoy this story. That is all I ask for. I know I had been a horrible writer...trust me, I was, but I hope you guys would understand! I was so busy with school, and just everything around me...some days had been pretty hard on me and I just needed the time to write little parts of the story and finally, it has been written! I know it sounds idiotic for me to be like this, but really...**

 *** Anyways, thank you so much for listening to this! Now, I had realized one thing: I hadn't updated my quotes for August nor September in my profile! If anyone has a well-known quote from someone, please review below and tell me! I may select yours and update it on my profile! You could review two quotes or just one...either way, I will select the quote that I think just fits for the month, okay? Anyways, please post a review including a quote! :)**

 **Anyways, hope you like this story! Thanks for supporting and please review! :)**

 **Percy POV:**

"My head hurts," Annabeth said as she massaged her temples.

"Come here," I whispered soothingly, pulling Annabeth close to me who had crackly red eyes from working late at the night. It was Friday, and it was late at night.

"Percy...the blueprints," she said before she rested her head on my shoulder only for her head to slip off and fall on my stomach. I giggled as she smiled and gave it a little kiss. I laughed harder and she looked up at me and rose up back to my shoulder where she was tapping the pencil on the blueprints as she gave a sweet kiss behind my chin and I wrapped my arms around her shoulders only for her to snuggle closer, just as I wanted.

"I know," I then whispered. "The blueprints..."

"Hard..." she muttered as I cupped her face as she stared into my eyes.

"You're beautiful," I whispered as her arms were wrapped around my body and her head slid down towards the shoulders again.

"I'm..." she was hesitant before she repeated, "Beautiful..."

"You're absolutely right," I kissed her forehead as Annabeth grinned weakly.

"You know Percy," Annabeth said as I grabbed the remote to close the lights. "GAAAAHHH! How did the lights-,"

"Remote," I whispered, patting her head softly as she relaxed back into my arms. I then said, "Continue..."

"Okay," she whispered as the summer wind brushed inside the room, leaving a cold air. Today's weather wasn't that bad so it was pretty nice. There was silence until she stared at me and kissed my lips.

I closed my eyes, feeling her lips kiss mine slowly, but some part of that showed a compassion and love that she wanted to share with me in this calm kiss. She then pulled away, and wrapped her arms around my neck. I smiled as her eyes were gleaming in the moonlight. The wind blew as she combed my hair with her fingers, gently...caressingly...

"Percy," she said, tears beginning to form on her eyes. "We'll be together...right?"

"Of course," I whispered as she shook her head and when she stared at me, tears were already in her eyes.

"I am never, ever going to lose you," she said with a determined look, sniffling a little.

"Annabeth," I said as I wiped her tears with my thumb. "I love you. Remember that?"

My heart beat fast as she pulled me into a hug, her tears falling down on my hair. I then pulled away as she quickly wiped her tears with her cute little hands that weren't so slender but still, beautiful. She then stared at me and pulled me back into a hug, sniffling again and grasping onto me as if I would disappear.

"You...you will never leave me...right?" she asked, her voice raspy as she clung onto me tighter. Still breathing fine (wow...how could it be when she is grasping tightly on me like this? Maybe this is Annabeth's charm...), I sighed.

"I'm never, ever leaving you, understand?" I answered softly she pulled away, her hands on my face as she was touching the bottom of my eyes, where the heavy eye-bags were formed from lack of sleep. I felt embarrassed, trying to hide my eyes by closing them only to be feeling Annabeth hug my head, her neck covering my eyes but my nose was exposed for me to breathe as I smelled the gust of air that blew inside the room.

"I really, really, _really_ love you Percy Jackson," she whispered, her voice so soothing but shaking a bit.

"I do as well," I breathed another gust of air as Annabeth looked at me, suddenly blushing.

"Wait..." she said, beginning to touch my face. "Wait...is this real?"

Wait...what?

"What do you mean?" I asked, obviously confused.

"Oh my gosh," she buried her face in her hands. "Oh. My. Gosh."

Wait...now she's _really_ confusing me.

"What's wrong?" I asked, taking off the hands that she blocked her face with. Then she hid her face by looking real down, and it took the urge for me to let them face mine. Once her eyes looked at me, I asked again, "What's wrong?"

"This wasn't a dream," she mumbled and now I could see what she was thinking.

This whole situation...

She thought it was a dream.

Chuckling to myself, I hugged her and kissed her lips as she was blushing. I then replied, "This wasn't a dream."

"Even from the start?" she asked and I stared at her again with confusion.

"What start?" I questioned and she hit her head on her hands.

"Me kissing your...belly..." she blushed and I nodded.

"All true," I laughed and she began to whine on my shoulders, constantly mumbling about how stupid she was. I just laughed, a nice chuckle filling in the room. When she faced me, she was blushing (the moonlight shown her face quite well...) and then she gasped.

"And...gosh, I can't believe...I am on your lap!" Annabeth sighed and shook her head, trying to hide her face. I realized she was on my lap and blushed.

Wow.

How could some moment full of love turn out to be awkward?

I sighed and decided to hold Annabeth close to me, as I felt her warm breath against my neck. Breathing in a sigh, I could smell a sweet, peppermint smell that she smelled like. I then felt her lips on my forehead and smiling, we stared at each other's eyes closely.

You know...could I tell you the most beautiful look in Annabeth?

When her hair is all messy, but at the same time down or in a messy pony-tail. I love it when her eyes are a little crackly, but full of determination. Looking at the gleaming grey eyes in the moonlight made them radiate beautifully. I also love it when her buttons are buttoned up wrong; when she skipped a button only to make it slanted. And I love that because she doesn't care, and it makes her look absolutely beautiful. I also love it when her lips shape into a smile. Those pink lips are absolutely gorgeous. I couldn't help but stop myself from the blueprints and set them aside the bedside table (luckily they weren't crumpled! What luck...) and put the pencil aside. Annabeth breathed calmly before I began to shuffle my legs to go into a certain angle for Annabeth and me to be comfortable.

"Want to go to bed?" I asked and she nodded. Then I added in a teasing way, "You sure?"

Annabeth was silent, almost as if she was thinking this all out.

"No," she smiled and I hugged her, almost as if she was a little baby. She just clung on there for about ten minutes, breathing calmly until I began to feel soft breaths on my neck, almost as if she was asleep. I cautiously and softly looked at her eyes, using my arms to cushion her head and saw that she was asleep. I sighed and gently set her down, tucking her in the blankets. I then got inside and hugged her close to me.

"I'm never letting you go," I whispered.

It was silent for a minute.

Yep, she was asleep.

I then added, "I love you."

And there, I snuggled close to her as if my life depended on it, just like she did so.

 **Annabeth POV:**

"Good morning," I greeted Percy who was wearing a robe with nemo slippers. I stared at them, completely stricken. I then commented, "Are you serious? Nemo slippers?"

"What?" he defended, a grin plastering on his face. "I like Nemo. Finding Nemo is my favorite movie."

Laughing I began to take out a box of cereal from the pantry as well as milk from the refrigerator. Putting it down, I gave him the bowl as he smiled gratefully.

"Another day of hard work, huh?" he asked, his mouth covered with milk immediately.

"Yes," I said while grabbing a napkin and wiping his mouth. He blushed but gave me a kiss on the cheeks.

"I slept the best yesterday!" he said as he scooted his chair closer to mine, my heart beating faster.

"We have to work soon!" I reminded him as I pushed him away who was leaning closer to me.

"You're no fun," he sighed as he ate another spoonful of cereal.

"I know I am not," I retorted and he smiled, wiping his lips and giving me another sloppy kiss on the cheek.

"I know you aren't," he grinned. "But I still love you so much for that."

Feeling a million sparks fly past me, I sighed. Melting inside, I decided to just eat the cereal laid ahead of me. I then began eating the cereal as Percy was scanning through his phone only to be groaning.

"Everything alright?" I asked as he sighed.

"Father wants me...I got to go right now. Could you stay here or..."

"I'd love to," I smiled and he kissed my forehead while reaching towards the counter to grab his keys.

"Love you," he smiled as he gave me a kiss in the forehead. Sighing, I closed my eyes as the jingle of keys faded away, only to hear a thud which was from the door closing.

I finished my cereal as well as dumped Percy's only because it already got soggy. I then dish-washed all the bowls and cups as well as spoons left. After that, I ran upstairs to work on the blueprints.

So let's just say our blueprints are...complicated.

Too complicated to the point where it became impressive. The walls would be painted soft light blue, almost like the summer breeze with a beautiful sky color. The curtains would be creamy ivory, as the lights would be a cozy yellow color. The glass shelves would have a lighting installed inside of it, to mirror the trophies, certificates, awards, and medals. A nice red carpet (purposely put to act like an awards room with honor) would be sprawled on the nicely wooden floor which would be cleaned perfectly. The room would be high; not as huge as a ballroom but at the same time, very big. The awards would be placed on each shelf, with a beautiful and unique ideas that probably the Branch would manage (as Percy said...). The ceiling would have a wonderful sky view that could have a nice curtain to cover the whole roof. Spotlights would be a the corners of the rooms, to shine when visitors come in.

I sketched the spotlights and coded it as a knock was on the door to the room.

"Percy, you don't need to-," I said when I opened the door only to be seeing Percy's grandmother, her glare boring through mine as if I was her prey.

"What. On. Earth. Are. You. Doing. HERE!" she shrieked as I closed my eyes, stricken from all of this.

"Mrs. Jackson, I could explain from here-,"

"You know Annabeth," she said, closing the door while walking closer to me as I walked behind from fright. My breath hitched as her steps were slow but demanding. "I told you never to be with Percy."

Gulping, I sighed and said, "Mrs. Jackson, I love Percy Jackson."

She froze right there.

"What?" she screeched and breathing in another breath I said confidently, "I love Percy Jackson."

It was silent. At first her face was softening. I felt a great relief until the grandmother pushed me towards the wall, my heart clenching and my head splitting.

"Mrs. Jackson-,"

"I told you to never, ever fall in love with my grandson!" she shouted, her voice heavy with grief and anger. "How dare you go near him? You lowly, uneducated human being! My son only marries rich, and at least educated woman. I really do have to snap Percy out of reality. Loving you...ha! This is like some other stupid fairytale story! You loving him? You're only using him for money!"

"I am not Mrs. Jackson," I said, my tone small and weakened.

"YES YOU ARE!" she shrieked, her hands pointing towards me, shaking from the tension and anger boiling inside of her. "You think you could fool me? You think that you, the lowly Annabeth Chase could somehow reach up to the stupid Branch and be with my grandson? Who are you to change him, huh? Who are you to make him into this man who doesn't even know how to control himself?"

"Mrs. Jackson," I whispered, my voice crackling. "I love Percy Jackson."

"Shut up," she muttered, her voice bitter. "You think you could love my grandson...you know...even if I die, this dating will never be accepted."

"I love him Mrs. Jackson, I LOVE HIM!" my voice raised loud as tears began to fall. Frustration was already boiling inside of me, the instant pain between my spine and the back of my neck aching. I breathed, shaking my head as I covered my face with my hands. Breathing another sigh, I muttered, "Mrs. Jackson...I love Percy Jackson. I really do wish for you to accept this dating. I am in love with him Mrs. Jackson. I would never even be in this position by now if I never loved him. I'd probably given if I never loved him. But I do. I love him and he is someone in which...he's special. And I can't let him go. So just please, please just...just please accept this dating. I ask for nothing else...just for your approval..."

The grandmother stared at me in silence until she glared.

"You know Annabeth," she said with angry eyes. "You one shameless one. I am not going to approve on this! I don't trust you, I hate you, your status is horrible...you are going to ruin the building fame that we had grown! You will fail to impress the society! You are just a poor dimwit who doesn't know her place. Annabeth...Chase..." she said bitterly. "You bet listen carefully. I will never go as what you wish. You think I will accept you? Oh please, even your looking is decent looking! Don't even try. You know, a dog would laugh if I accepted you."

Tears fell as those words broke inside of me, prying open a bottle of sadness to pour all over my heart. Something clenched inside, making me feel so sour and hurt. Trying to forget those words, I shook my head but nothing could work. I was crouched down as I felt tears fall down again, without me even trying. Calculating all those words in my brain, I knew that I had to try harder just to win her trust.

I can't.

I can't give up on Percy. He's too perfect to give up on. I love him. He loves me back. We are together, happy. I even took a nice long sleep with him. He kisses me everyday, giving me happiness. We're happy. And without seeing those sea-green eyes at least once a day, I couldn't function properly. He's just too perfect; his beautiful eyes with his raven black hair that would always feel nice when I run my fingers through them, combing them neatly. His lean chest as always available for me to rest on. I felt so protected by just his arms around mine, feeling as if we could conquer everything together. I couldn't possibly let him go!

For a minute it was silent before I opened my eyes, only to be seeing no one in the room.

She must've left.

I cried then, real hard. Percy couldn't come in unless I heard his car. I could hear his sweet voice call out always, so he definitely isn't here. I sighed, happy that he was gone for just a while. The tears I shed should never be visible to Percy. I screamed, tears falling down as the stress constantly overlapped, causing pain to arise. Trying to shake away those thoughts, I breathed in a sigh only to be crying harder, my voice echoing the whole room.

I was hurt. Hurt of everything. Hurt to the fact that I am judged constantly as far as I am concerned. Hurt to the fact that I am beginning to slowly break down, my strong walls beginning to break. Feeling my eyes beginning to get irritated, I decided to go to the restroom to wipe my tears before Percy's sweet voice echoed out.

Smiling as my face only showed tiredness, I breathed in a sigh before walking out.

 **Did you like the chapter? Okay, lot of drama. I know a lot of you think that this story is kind of getting off with the real topic, but just observe. These moments are going to be important! Anyways, thank you so much! I cannot shake the fact that I got 408 reviews! Okay, I just can't imagine that. I know I hadn't been updating for some time but please remember I try to my fullest potential just to write another chapter for you guys. Your loving support has made my heart leap and I just...thank you. Now, without blabbing, let us get to the dedications! :)**

 **Lizzy Dane : Huh...that seems like a good ending. But are you sure that will actually be the ending of this story? *wiggles eyebrows* anyways, thank you so much for reviewing and supporting this story! Hope you have a wonderful day and thanks for supporting this story and hope you liked this chapter!**

 **juicy1234 : You are just so sweet. So happy you liked the previous chapter. I am so sorry for the slow update! Do you know how much I feel so bad just slowing down an update? I read your review and inside just melted. Thank you so much. Anyways, hope you liked this chapter and thank you so, so much for supporting me all the time!**

 **Hispanic Thug : Thanks you. It feels nice that you liked the previous chapter. It makes me very happy. Sorry for the loss update as well. I was quite busy doing stuff so yeah. Anyways, thank you so much for the heart-warming review and I do hope you liked this chapter as well thank you...for supporting this story fully. Thank you.**

 **clo7615 : So...so sweet! Awww...thank you. I am glad you liked the previous chapter. Do you like this chapter? Gosh, I do hope so! I know it is dramatic and stuff...but this is just the beginning ;) Anyways, thank you so much! I am so glad you love this story! Your review make my heart melt all the time. Thank you. I do hope you like this chapter as well as thanks for supporting this story!**

 **poseidonera333 : Yes...there is a chance for Annabeth to be in the Branch. YEAH! :) I am so happy as well for that. Anyways, thank you so much for supporting this story! Taking your time just to read this really makes me the happiest person alive. Thank you. Anyways, hope you like this chapter and thanks for writing sweet reviews all the time! :)**

 **MAL-DaughterofChaos : Oh that? Hahahaha...yeah, Percy is smart. He advances his learning with Annabeth, but let us just say his actions are the typical Seaweed Brain. And even though he changed, you could still see some of his dumb features that just make you go like, "That Seaweed Brain..." anyways, thanks for supporting this story! :)**

 **McAwesome101 : Oh my gosh...every time I stare at that user name of yours, I flip. You supported me so much. Like, you put all my stories into your community, you supported me all the way, you posted reviews for all of my stories...my heart is melting from such sweetness. Thank you so much. You are the best! :) Anyways, hope you liked this chapter and thanks for supporting this story! :)**

 **darkchocolate23 : You got that right! :) Awww...thank you so much for supporting me as always. You are absolutely the best! This is just so sweet of you to actually understand how busy I am and support me from there. It makes my heart melt and just the fact that you posted that review and wrote those sweet words...thank you. Hope you liked this chapter and thank you! **

**IAmADemigodConsultingDetective : Hi! Yeah, I agree. The Percabeth couple is the best! :) Anyways, thank you so much for supporting my story! It also so fun to talk to you all the time. You keep an awesome company. :) Thank you...really...those words that you posted as a review really made me leap to joy. Thanks, and hope you like this chapter! :)**

 **It's Me Why Me : You. Are. So. Sweet. Understanding me, loving this story, being there for me...do you know how much my heart melts and I dance in my chair by your sweet embrace? Those words are just so sweet of you! Thank you so much for understanding me constantly and actually reading and taking your spare time just to take time reading this. Thank you! :) Hope you like this chapter.**

 **ROSE : Awww...thank you! You are always so kind and sweet and inside I am always melting. Thank you. Your words are just so sweet and I just...gosh, I can't think of anything else to say but the word 'sweet' right now. Because you are just so sweet! Thank you so much ROSE. Those words meant a lot. Well, hope you like this chapter and thanks for supporting this story! :)**

 **FirstBookworm : Oh...there is a LOT that is going to happen. And everything is going to be so chaotic that you forgot how it happened...just joking, but it will be very dramatic. Anyways, hope you like this chapter! This means so much to me! Thank you so much for supporting me all the time! Anyways, hope you like this chapter and thanks (once again!)**

 **the Oracle of Akemi : Well, here is a dedication! :) When I read that, I was like...gosh, I should put a dedication on. I got to tell her how much I thank her. :) Thank you so much! I am so glad you liked the previous chapter. Like this one? Do hope so! Anyways, hope you like this chapter and thanks for supporting this story! :)**

 **Sloombob : Awww...you are just so sweet. Thank you so much! Those words really made me melt inside as I felt so thankful to you. Thank you so much for writing that review! gaaaahhh...just so sweet! Thank you! Gosh, I am speechless. Anyways, hope you like this chapter! I worked hard on this one :)**

 **CrazyPeopleLikeMe : Awww...that was so sweet. Thank you! I am glad you liked the previous chapter and gosh...you are just so sweet! Thank you so much! That meant so much...eek...you are making me speechless. And just a question; are you going to update True Beauty? I don't want to pressure you, but I love it a lot so just wondering. Anyways, hope you like this chapter! :)**

 **So those were the dedications! Please review and...thanks for supporting! :)**


	33. Chapter 33

**Hey all my awesome readers! So, I am updating again today (yay!)! I am so happy myself...I finally could update twice in a row! :) YES! Scored! Anyways, dedications are below so go check that out! Gosh, all your reviews just brightened my day, making me blush tremendously. Thank you my friends. You are absolutely the best! :) Gosh, all of you have this thing that just really makes me blush like...a lot. It is a charm my awesome readers. So from now on, your charms will be making others feel the best way possible. Thank you REVIEWERS and VIEWERS for making me leap into joy, as I constantly dance on my chair like a maniac.**

 **Anyways, I want to thank ROSE for submitting TWO quotes. I used yours (talking to you ROSE), for August. Check the profile and you'll see what I mean. ;) Oh, and also for Someone the World Forgot as well! :) Thank you so much! For yours, Someone the World Forgot, it will be for September. Thank you, and yeah. :)**

 **Well...hope you like this chapter! Please review! :P**

 **Percy POV:**

"Grandmother," I muttered under my breath as I saw Frank drive away, Grandmother behind. "Oh no."

I quickly parked my car and clutching the donuts, I walked out. Running towards the door, I opened it only to be hearing barely audible sobs. I turned around only to realize Annabeth must've been upstairs.

Gosh, how I despise you Grandmother.

I placed the donuts on the table as I silently (but swiftly) went up the stairs, only to be hearing screams so loud my ears pierced.

I had never, ever encountered Annabeth like this.

Walking down the stairs to the closed door, I leaned against it. Annabeth's sobs began to fill the entire hallway, making my heart shatter into pieces. Trying to stop overhearing and go inside the comfort her, I had no power.

Her tears and her screams made me disintegrate.

Everything stopped. Her cries began to lower its volume. Well, in the real word, she must still be crying loudly. But for me, I could only hear the sound of my heartbeat and my hands rolling up into a fist. Shaking my head, I buried my face on hands that weren't clenched anymore.

I hurt her.

I hurt her to the point to see the constant frustration inside of her.

It wasn't Grandmother. It wasn't Father himself. It was me.

Now people might be asking, duh? It is your fault you idiot! You never noticed?

Oh please.

I've noticed that a long time ago.

Now you might be asking, "Why on earth are you still keeping Annabeth? If you were romantic, you probably would let her go and make her meet another guy that would be a better match. But why?"

Well...

I guess I love Annabeth to the point where I am starting to become the selfish idiot who cannot let her go. A man that will only think of himself just to keep the woman by his side. A man that can't let go a girl named Annabeth. I am that man. I am that same selfish Seaweed Brain. But at the same time...I have a heart. I hear Annabeth's cries and crumble. I don't know what to do. Should I let her go or not? Those tears are making me demolish slowly. It's not my heart. Not my mind. But my soul. It's beginning to crumble. It seems as if this keeps going on, it is going to be gone forever.

I got to stop Grandmother.

Hearing Annabeth cry harder, I decided she should stop. The loud cries began to burst through my ear again and I realized that I should let her stop. Not only for her but for me. Not because annoys me. But it is because it hurts me. I had to make her stop. I couldn't bear anymore. My heart was beginning to shatter. I couldn't. I just couldn't.

I silently went up the stairs and then down towards the front door. Breathing in a sigh, I straightened my shirt and said, "Annabeth! I'm home!"

A few minutes passed before Annabeth came with a beaming face.

Oh, how I hate that poker face.

...

"Let me just finish with this sketch," Annabeth said. It was late at night and I had to drive her home soon. But Annabeth insisted to work a little more on the blueprints. Sighing, I yawned afterwards. Annabeth, _typical_ Annabeth I should say, was drawing the curves better as she finally breathed calmly.

"We did it," she said, her voice shaky but at the same time full of happiness. "We did it!"

We laughed as Annabeth giggled happily. I had never seen her happy as this before. Her voice was raspy but so determined and excited. I scooped her up and placed her on my lap. She stared at my eyes, her grey eyes full of joy.

"Happy?" I asked as she giggled.

She nodded as I kissed her nose. Annabeth's eyes adverted to mine, as I tucked in a curl behind her ear. She closed her eyes, breathing in the air as I pulled her into a hug, rubbing her back soothingly.

"You did it," I beamed and Annabeth pulled away with a frown.

"It's not _me_ who did it," she said and smiled. "It's _us_."

I breathed in a sigh before I said, "Two days till the meeting."

She closed her eyes and for a minute it was both of us soaking in the moment and being silent. Finally Annabeth opened her eyes and said, "Yes. Two more days till the meeting."

...

"There," Annabeth said as she straightened my shirt and searched through the closet for a necktie. Annabeth helped me dress my shirt because it took me fifteen minutes just to find a shirt. And I really did find nothing so Annabeth is here to help me find a necktie. And...if you hadn't noticed...my back isn't feeling that well. The ripped up flesh didn't feel nice at all. It is now a scab but really, trying to put on a shirt makes it really hard. Annabeth has to be on my aid for that.

"Here," Annabeth said, taking out a navy blue necktie. I sighed, knowing that Annabeth is horrible at fashion.

Okay, so here is the thing.

Annabeth dressed me with a dark blue buttoned up shirt with the same colored necktie. I know I am not supposed to be a man who loves fashion but sometimes, you can't help but cringe when you are dressed horribly. Like...with really off fashion. I sighed and when she was about to put it around my neck, I grabbed it and folded it.

"What are you doing?" Annabeth asked, her voice stern. "I chose that."

"Wrap the black tie around me," I sighed as Annabeth crossed her arms.

"If you know a lot about fashion, then why are you asking me to be in here?" Annabeth gritted her teeth, her voice hinted with annoyance.

"Because I needed help finding a shirt," I said and her face was plastered with a frown.

"Well," Annabeth muttered. "If I helped you a find a shirt, then I will be heading off right now."

And Annabeth began to walk out the door until I grabbed her arm and pulled her away from the door as I closed it. She crossed her arms and stared at me.

"What?" she asked, her voice obviously poured with anger.

"Put this on me," I said and she looked at me as if I was crazy.

"Shut up! All you are doing is make me feel bad in many different ways!" Annabeth hollered as she tried to stop away.

I pulled her away from the door, this time with a frown on my face.

"I told you to put the tie on me," I said again and her arms were crossed again.

"But-,"

"So," I said, putting the tie over my collar and grasped Annabeth's hand. I made her hold the tips of the neckie as I set my hands off to the side. Annabeth was holding them, only staring at me. "Do you know how to tie a necktie?"

"Yeah," Annabeth said softly as she pulled away the necktie out of my collar. I frowned as she began rolling it up. "Why? Thought I didn't know how to tie a simple necktie?"

"Maybe," I smiled as Annabeth began to take out the black tie.

"Oh really?" she asked as she made the collar of my shirt go up so she could put the tie around. "Do you know me?"

"I do," I smirked as she slowly began tying the necktie. "I do."

"You know," Annabeth smiled as she loosened the necktie, adjusting it. "You know what it means when a woman wraps a necktie around a man?"

I was silent, my voice not even audible. I was speechless. She was acting so hot...gosh, what I am talking about? Quit it Percy! Quit it-

"You don't know?" she asked questioningly as she pulled the necktie as my face and hers were so close to each other.

"I...uh...umm...blueprint...no not blueprints...I uh..." I stuttered embarrassingly as Annabeth looked at my lips. Gosh, what is she doing to me?

"If a woman wraps a necktie around a man," Annabeth said, looking straight at my eyes. "That means that the man is hers now. No woman should ever take you away from me. Understand?"

I gulped, her grey eyes piercing through mine. I sighed as she smiled, her face looking so beautiful. I looked at her whole face in general as I felt myself lean closer to where our noses touched.

And then I pulled her into a kiss as I felt the corner of her lips curve. She was smiling, making a smile creep into mine as well. When we pulled away, Annabeth stared at me.

Then, her eyes widened.

"Um..." she said, pulling away from my grasp. I was shocked that we were against the door, our breaths heavy as she straightened her blouse. It was a white blouse but with a professional suit in front, she smiled. She was wearing black skinny jeans as her sandals were white. She was quite a beauty; that one girl could change my feelings within a second. And right now, she was driving me crazy with her beautiful face and her killer personality that I go crazy over.

"Thank you," I winked at her and she looked as if she was melting. For a minute it was us two staring at each other until Annabeth straightened up.

"Of course Seaweed Brain. Helping you find a shirt is hard."

Smiling, I wrapped my arms around her and asked, "Why don't we go now?"

"I'd like that," Annabeth smiled as we walked out the closet to the car.

Oh...

Now is the day where the decisions are played.

 **Annabeth POV:**

Everybody stared at us weirdly in work. Jessie even had a frown on her face, very confused of why we were dressing professionally almost as if we were one of the Branch members. But wait...we will be in it...right? What if I have to dress like this all the time? Gosh, how hard it would be for me to even afford all that rich clothing? I sighed, trying to shake the other thoughts away.

Percy and I walked inside the elevator.

Inside, I was feeling a burning feeling when I saw Rachel who was right next to Percy. Well...she scooted towards him pretending she was also coming in when she was originally inside the elevator. Percy was in the middle while Rachel was on the left and I was on the right.

It was silent...at least for us.

The rest was chattering silently, too absorbed into their conversations that they didn't notice anything else but their conversations. I breathed a breath as Percy was looking up at the ceiling of the elevator, his slender neck attractively showing.

Rachel was watching that.

Oh how I hated that woman. The way she kissed Percy that night...when it was for Percy and my night. I know I was being greedy, but this sense of greed flooded over me, almost as if I wanted to show her he was mine and that I kissed him probably more than any girl he ever kissed and-

"Hey Percy," Rachel said, her voice stern. Percy looked down at Rachel and I felt something hot boil inside of me.

"Hello," he said stiffly as a few got out of the elevator.

"I just," she said, suddenly acting shy. What the...

"What?" Percy asked, and I could already sense him trying his best to be sweet.

"I just wanted to tell you...I am really sorry about the Promotion night...I just really loved you to the point I just made a rash decision to split the relationship. I know we had hope...I just knew it. I knew that inside, we could be together. But because of my rash decisions..."

I rolled my eyes, inside burning inside of me as annoyance struck me. Just shut up Rachel and get out!

"It's okay," Percy muttered.

"I just WOAH!" Rachel said and weirdly she fell on Percy's chest, her head buried inside his as his eyes widened.

Now, let us talk about that sly rascal.

That sly rascal decided to get away with it. There was room. Trust me. But she pretended to trip on something (hint...there is nothing...) and happened to fall on Percy's chest. Oh, what a coincidence! That was totally accidental! My expression was grim.

Inside I was burning, my heart beginning to clench as I felt rage inside of me. Percy breathed uncomfortably as he slowly moved Rachel away.

"I have a girlfriend," he said calmly. "I wish this to never happen."

Rachel looked so broken inside, and asked as calm as she could, "And may I ask who she is?"'

"It's me," I said, stepping up front. " _I_ personally wish to never see this happen again."

Rachel nodded, as the elevator door opened. She ducked her head and walked away without saying hi. I felt happy she went, but part of me didn't feel satisfied. Something inside me felt that I had hurt Rachel a ton. _But who cares! She hurt me back!_

But I knew I was acting immature, and should probably be nicer to Rachel. No...keep my guard but soften up a little. Does that make sense? Gosh, humans really mess around with emotions. And in my life...trust me, many do.

The elevator door opened and Percy pulled me closer to him. Everybody rushed out except us two.

The two of us.

Percy looked at me and I stared back.

"Nervous?" he asked, his voice showing confidence but I knew inside he was a nervous wreck.

"Let me ask _you_ that," I smirked and he breathed in a breath.

"I am a little confident," he admitted as the elevator door opened. He looked at me and for a moment we were just smiling. Then he wrapped his arms around mine and kissed my forehead. "Let's go."

I nodded as we walked together at the hallways. A few employees watched us but I kept my head up high, Percy clutching his suitcase as I clutched my workbag. Inside it was the blueprints while inside the suitcase was the computer that Percy had in handy. I looked at him once we reached the door.

The door where everything changed.

"Ready?" he asked as he held my hands, squeezing them.

I closed my eyes, breathing in a breath until I looked at him and nodded.

"Ready."

The doors opened.

 **Liked it? Gosh, I hope so! Inside I am like...I don't know...I just want to see what you think of this chapter! I feel like this is a cliffhanger but who knows if it really is? Anyways, hope you like this chapter, and here comes the dedications! :D**

 **Hispanic Thug: Yep. I agree. The grandmother is a nervewracking overproctective person but...hey! That's her in general ;) Anyways, did you like this chapter? Gosh, I hope so. EEK! Wonder what you think about this. Anyways, thank you so much for supporting my story; hope you like this chapter! :D**

 **clo7615: Yeah, sorry about the loss of update. School just makes it so hard to update! I try, and do my best to write mini exerpts. I know this isn't the best written chapter, but I still hope you like it! Your sweet words brighten my day a ton. Thank you. Deep in my heart, it's just...gaaahh...thank you. Anyways, hope you like this chapter and thanks for supporting this story! :D**

 **TotalBookGirlFTW: Yeah...drama. Haha...a lot of drama is coming ahead so beware! Haha...probably if I did my evil laugh, I would be coughing. LOL! Anyway, thank you. I am so thankful of your support for my story, my school, and writing itself. It means so much to me. It is so sweet! Anyways, thank you so much for supporting this story and hope you like this chapter! :D**

 **It's Me Why Me: Hi! I hope you like this chapter! It means so much to me that you are at least reading this story from the times where you are just so busy. Thank you for supporting me all the way. Even if you don't review, I know you're still by my side. Thank you so much. Anyways, hope you like this chapter and thanks for supporting this story all the way! ;)**

 **juicy1234: Awww...that is so sweet. You always brighten my day. Like, it is magic! So sweet; thank you so much! :) I am so sorry for the slow update, but school has been grabbing me, pulling me into different ends. I am not sure how long I could update but I promise I will do my best to make you happy and update. Anyways, hope you like this chapter; thanks for supporting this story! :P**

 **the Oracle of Akemi: Haha...I know. But that Grandmother is no ordinary grandmother. She hates Annabeth because she will somehow ruin the reputation of the Jackson family. So yeah, that is the reason. Anyways, awww...thanks. That meant so much to me! GAAAAHHH! Too sweet. :) Anyways, hope you like this chapter and thanks for supporting! :)**

 **Lizzy Dane: Awww...thank you so much! It means so much to me that you love this story. I totally understand. Thank you so much for supporting this story and I do accept the beautiful dozen blue cookies ;) Thanks a ton. Those words made my day. :) Sorry for the loss of update; hope this filled things up! Hope you like this story and thanks for supporting this story! :)**

 **ROSE: Thank you so much for submitting a quote! It means so much to me that you submitted one. Both are so good. I submitted yours as August. :) Anyways, hope you like this chapter! :) Your support is endless, so thank you so much. You are just so sweet. Anyways, hope you like this chapter, and thanks for supporting this story! :)**

 **poseidonera333: Huh...so Percy does know...what could happen? Hmm...anyways, hope you like this chapter bro! Thanks for supporting this story because you are just the best! :) Have a nice day and gosh, those words are so sweet! And yes, I agree, Percy's grandmother is really bad. Anyways, hope you like this chapter and thanks for supporting this story! :)**

 **McAwesome101: Oh, it is alright! I am not going to tell you my real age, but something I could tell you is that I am a middle schooler. :) Anyways, AWWW! Favorite? No, you're just lying. I can't possibly be your favorite. There are a thousand writers that are way better than me...this is a lie. Pfft...it is such an honor though. Tell me you're lying. I slapped myself to see if something was written wrong. Clarify for me. :) Anyways, hope you like this chapter and thanks for supporting! :)**

 **darkchocolate23: Haha...many do want to rip that grandmother into pieces. But you are true; she does make something interesting. Anyways, more is to come so be prepared. Wahahaha *cough* horrible at these evil laughs. Anyways, thank you so much for supporting this story and hope you like this chapter! :)**

 **CrazyPeopleLikeMe: Haha...anyways, thanks for supporting this story! It means so much to me that you at least take time to read every chapter and review on them. It means so much to me, making my heart take a leap. Thank you so much! :) Well, I do hope you like this chapter and thanks for supporting this story! :)**

 **Penguins-and-Percabeth: So true. Percabeth forever! :) Yeah, the grandmother really has to realize the love between Percy and Annabeth but she is too blinded with reputation of the Jackson family line so yeah. Well, let's see what happens. Read on. :) Anyways, hope you like this chapter and thanks for supporting this story! :)**

 **Haybear18: Awww...THANK YOU SO MUCH! It is super sweet that you are there by my side and loving this story. I feel so proud now that you had written those words. Thank you so much for hose sweet words! It means so much to me...hehe...too sweet my friend. Which is a good thing, really. Thank you for supporting this story and I do hope you liked this chapter! :)**

 **Lovegirl17: Haha...school has stopped me from updating frequently. Haha...anyways, yeah. Hate you Mrs. Jackson! But...we got to see what happens. What does happen? Hmm...I wonder. Anyways, thank you for those sweet words and I do understand. Anyways, hope you like this chapter and thanks for supporting! :D :D :D**

 **Guest: Sorry for the late update! I hope you like this update though! Well, thank you for supporting this story and have a nice day! :)**

 **So those were the dedications; hope you like this chapter and thank you so much for reviewing! Please review! :D**


	34. Chapter 34

**Hey my beautiful readers! So, I am dead tired because of school and the days following are going to be so busy...gaaah, I am dying! Anyway, I still took the time to make dedications this time (don't worry...couldn't shake you beautiful reviewers away!), and so here you go. Dedications are below are below and I hope you like this chapter. I work so hard on updating, and I love the Percabeth couple and I know that not only does this story personally mean something to me, but it means to the rest of you who takes your personal time to read and review every updated chapter. Thank you so, so much!**

 **Anyway, I would like to thank all of you wonderful readers who just review all the time. Viewers as well, etc. I just feel so thankful to all of you who review!**

 **I worked super hard on this chapter. I do hope you like this chapter because I had personally thought about you grand readers and I couldn't help but feel the urge to take my time and instead of resting, I am taking this time to write for you guys. I know I was a horrible updater but you readers are too good and sweet to not argue. Thank you so much! :)**

 **Anyway...I am taking too much time. Hope you like this chapter (dedications are below) and please review! :D**

 **Percy POV:**

Annabeth walked down the meeting room with me as we held hands. The crowd cheered as I saw the board executives and a few of the elite members sit around the table. But lastly, I saw Father who was tapping the desk threateningly, his eyes fixed onto mine.

Giving him a little smirk, he blinked a couple times. Then he tapped his fingers more heavily as I adverted my attention to Annabeth, who was putting the computer up for the projector to beam.

Once she did, I breathed a couple minutes as she waved her hands for me to come. I walked towards her as she started clicking on the powerpoint docs. I stared at her as she whispered in my ear, "Ready?"

"Of course I am," I quickly kissed her ear and at the same time as the overhead was down and the front page of our powerpoint was up.

"Ready?" she whispered in my ear.

"Ready," I gave her a smile as we both rose up, Annabeth flashing a smile.

"Hello," she began. "I am Annabeth Chase, and this is Peter Johnson. We are here to present our idea to be part of the Branch, because as Revisers, we found it not so challenging to be part of. So we are deciding to present the all new project that the Designer team has not made yet. It is the all new Jackson Awards Room."

The whole branch already were talking as Annabeth straightened her posture, a look of determination on her eyes. They sparkled, making time stop for a minute. The only thing I could ever hear is my heart beating. Gulping for a minute, I then walked up as I then said, "The Jackson Awards Room has been a new project that AOJ Inc. had been working on desperately. But with the struggle of keeping up with all the clients due to the materials get imported to Division B, Annabeth Chase and I had decided that this is an important part of AOJ Inc., something that could give the CEO's family pride as well as other awards that were for the whole company itself. So with this sketch," I said while the slide changed into the blueprint in which warmed my heart. "This blueprint shows the designed room that we were going towards."

Some were nodding, fairly impressed.

"As well as the walls, we thought that since it was summer, it could be summer themed. At autumn, autumn themed. Spring, spring themed. Winter, winter themed. Peter and my idea was to collaborate an all new seasonal décor, and every season we could make creative ideas and reuse them but only to innovate, making the best awards room ever created."

Many words were shared with the executive board as Annabeth and I silently respected their opinions. I saw Father who looked at me threateningly, looking at me as if I hold her hand or anything like that, I am dead.

I held her hand.

He flinched as I smirked, gripping Annabeth's hand as she breathed a sigh before I then said, "Annabeth and I had thought of the seasonal idea. It makes it unique, and each season the executive board and the rest of AOJ Inc. get to look at the achievements everyone put effort to. With the beautiful theme, we could make pride to our achievements and beat the awards room from other rival companies.

"Very creative," one man piped out.

Annabeth gave a nod, her grip tightening.

"Well, let me ask," Father spoke, the whole room quiet except the little mechanical sounds of the projector running. "Wouldn't it be an inconvenience to keep changing the walls and other colors? The building wears down rather than the paint itself. The stability of the building isn't that durable. That could cause a problem."

More muttering came.

"To ensure that," Annabeth said. "We also had created another thought."

Wait...what?

What on earth does she mean _other thought?_ She is driving me nuts...

The slide show flipped to a new blueprint as Annabeth smiled at the executive board. "Percy and I had designed a blueprint model that is shown as a celebrity themed walkway. It is basically where the "red carpet" is put on the whole room, letting the lights shine. Projectors could be put to show a slide. Awards will be on velvet cloth. The ceiling will have a magnificent spotlight, changing colors if wanted. Lights. Camera. Action. That is our theme. Lights to show our achievements. Camera to show the slides of great memories. Action, to actually act upon to increase the amount of pride AOJ Inc. could give us. We, as fellow team members of the Designers, Revisers, and the executive Branch, could thrive within glory with the plan set ahead."

The whole executive board roared with applause, Annabeth blinking a couple times as she plastered a dazzling grin on her face. I gave her a smile and she gave me a very quick wink before saying, "Peter Johnson and I are both choosing this ideal blueprint to be part of our second ideas incase our first idea would be dejected."

At the same time she said 'dejected', many began to talk, side conversations going from way across the room as Annabeth stared at me, her eyes showing a beautiful glint that made me blink a several times. She gave me a smile before heading towards the branch members, them not even adverting their attention at all to us.

Except one.

Father stared straight at Annabeth's eyes, and as I looked back and forth between the two, I could only see Annabeth blinking a couple times and Father having one of his strong glares shown right at his eyes.

"Annabeth," I pulled her away from the staring tension. "You are a genius."

"I had a bad thought," she shook her head. "I am a genius, aren't I?"

"Yes you are," I said, about to kiss her cheeks but realized the whole board was silent, staring at us two.

Awkward.

"So um..." I straightened my posture as Annabeth scratched the back of her neck, looking down at her shoes. "So we hope that the blueprint we had sent is accepted..."

At first it was awkward until one man piped up. "Annabeth Chase...Peter Johnson...I love the Lights! Camera! Action! motto that both of you had presented. It is very uniquely made. I actually vote this idea to be set. Maybe a few revisions could be made but that seems quite minor."

"I agree!" another squeaky voice piped.

"Same here," a low voice spoke.

"Look," Father glared at me, his eye-brows twitching. "This idea seems to be powered by one main leader. I think we should only elect one."

More mutters came as he smirked, his sea-green eyes full of amusement while I glared.

"Elect one you say?" I gritted my teeth. The whole room became quiet as I held Annabeth's hand, grasping them as she stopped herself from giving me a glare. "No. There is no one, rather if it is Annabeth or me that will go up. We go together and get the idea getting built because this is copyright. But if you let us drop, than this idea is gone for waste."

"Then what if I say that Peter goes up and Annabeth doesn't?" Father asked me.

"Then I am going down with her," I said confidently, as the executive board began to talk furiously. I heard one person say, "Foolish man!" but ignored when Annabeth tightened her grip on me.

"Then what if I say Annabeth goes up? Clearly, Peter Johnson can't be self-centered and let her go down. Annabeth...oh Annabeth...think about the possibilities. Money...fame...this idea and your name...everything. The top architect. Just let Percy go. Then you can get whatever you want."

Annabeth's eyes closed, as my heart beat faster. She...what if she betrays me? Something inside of me felt a pang of betrayal that she was actually thinking about this. But I shook those thoughts away, as Annabeth's grip tightened.

"The possibilities-,"

"No," she said softly as I was the first to really hear. The rest were confused, begging her to say it louder. But a smile was plastered on my face as she opened her eyes, scanning the crowd before saying louder, "No. This idea was Peter and my idea. There is no dropping. It is two or zero. Now, Mr. Jackson, it is up to you choose. Or the board."

More murmurs were exchanged as I blinked a couple times, staring at Annabeth who looked at me, her grey eyes reflecting from the projector as I felt the need to kiss her.

But I decided I shouldn't.

I couldn't...not in front of Father! That would be quite embarrassing. But what I could do is hold her hand. Still feeling her hand on mine, I squeezed it tightly as Annabeth looked at the crowd who were still talking.

"Please decide," I then said as the board members looked at me. "We will be waiting."

"They pass," one man closed his eyes. He was that exact same member who called me 'foolish man'. Jerk.

"Of course they do!" that same grey-haired man beamed as Annabeth tightened her grip real hard.

And after that, everybody started to agree, smiling faces exchanged. But one unsatisfied face was Father's. His sea-green eyes coldly stared at mine before he breathed heavily, looking at the happy members.

"They..." he said shakily. "They pass. New board members. But no promotion party. None," he shook his head, his face red almost as if he was angered.

Annabeth smiled so brightly, as the lights went on. My vision blurred for a minute before refocusing only to feel Annabeth whisper in my ear, "Your house."

"My house," I smirked as everybody rose from their seats, each congratulating us as Annabeth began unplugging the wire to project the whole slide-show.

"I look forward to working with you, Annabeth Chase," Father's bitter voice said before walking out as more rushed out to congratulate us. I felt the need to kiss Annabeth right at the spot but Annabeth was still busy.

"I am Chiron, Vice President of AOJ Inc.," a voice piped up. I turned around and looked at him. "And...and I want you to know that I will tell your more about your work. Meanwhile, my two very proud new recruits, you may have a day off. I know it sounds absurd, but I am a nice Vice President...unlike Mr. D, the head Vice Manager who complains how much he hates work."

Laughing, the Vice President patted my shoulder before walking out the door. As I turned towards Annabeth, she shut the laptop down as she packed everything inside.

"Annabeth-,"

"Your house," she said again as she stood up. "Your house."

I nodded, grabbing her hands as we walked out of the meeting room...

...

"Spaghetti?"

"Spaghetti," I answered as Annabeth grabbed the noodle silently, beginning to cook. I breathed as Annabeth walked passed me silently. For the whole time, Annabeth didn't say anything. The only thing she ever said was 'spaghetti'. Yeah...that sounds so lame. It wasn't even a 'WE DID IT!'

It was 'spaghetti'.

I turned around only to see Annabeth staring out at the window, her eyes looking distantly away.

"Annabeth," I said, walking towards her as she stared at me, her hair tied up in a messy bun.

"Yes?" she asked, her voice ever so soft.

"Not even a 'we did it'?" I questioned, standing right towards her.

"I just can't believe," she closed her eyes, her head shaking. "We...we did it."

"That's my Wise Girl," I smirked, scooping her up bridal style as she held close to me.

I then sat down on the seat, Annabeth just closing her eyes as I rocked her back and forth.

"Percy?"

"Yes?"

"I love you so much," she said, looking up and kissed my lips.

It was heated...

...

Annabeth had to make another spaghetti...

 **Liked it? Now, probably many are confused about the BACK UP plan that Annabeth had done. But, it will explain soon, so keep that in mind! Anyway, thanks a ton to all my viewers and reviewers, and here are my dedications!**

 **Hispanic Thug: Thank you very much. I do hate Rachel. She is such a stuck-up girl who is trying to steal Percy from Annabeth. Blah...don't like her. Anyway, glad you love this story. It makes me super happy that you like it. When I read the first part, I was so scared until I read more and you said you loved it. I am very glad. Thank you, and hope you liked this chapter.**

 **clo7615: Yeah, school has weighed down on me a lot, causing my updating schedule to plummet. You do not know how much I want to just update a chapter and make my readers happy. I do take great amount of time to at least put this almost into perfection, and then school comes. Thank you so much for understanding and being a good supporter. You're the best! Anyway, hope you liked this chapter! :D**

 **FirstBookworm: Here are the results! I know you are quite confused about Annabeth and HER idea, but everything will be explained soon. I know it has been such a confusion, but the whole situation will later be described. Anyway, yay! So glad you loved this chapter! I was so happy when you said you loved it. Anyway, thanks for being a major supporter and hope you liked this chapter! :)**

 **Guest: Wow...this is just...I feel so honored you know, to actually read all of these sweet words. I am very touched by your sincerity and I just...gosh, thank you so much! It means a ton to me that you love it and...I don't deserve such sweet praises but you manage to review that. Thank you. It really does brighten my day! Anyway, thanks for supporting and hope you like this chapter! :D**

 **It's Me Why Me: This is just too sweet. Oh my gosh; I dedicated you because I am fine if you don't review. I am just so lucky to have a great supporter, so I did dedicate you. And gosh, you were so sweet and sincere and I just burst into flames, so happy and just so...thankful that you review and just share kindness to me. Thank you Strawberry #1. Anyway, thank you so much; hope you like this chapter! :D**

 **juicy1234: Haha...sorry for the cliffhanger. But here is an update! I know you are fairly confused about Annabeth's plan...but we'll get to there. ;) I updated so I hope you like this chapter, and your sweet words always kill me and make me blush so bad. Thank you so much for reviewing and making my day shine. You are the best bro! :D Anyway, thanks for supporting and hope you liked this chapter!**

 **the Oracle of Akemi: Awww...that was so sweet. Thank you so much! I really do take time to really find ideas that could make others feel happy, and not to make it popular but an idea used so much...but an idea that means something to me and to you. And I am glad you feel the same original connection! Thank you so much for those words, and hope you liked this chapter! :D**

 **darkchocolate23: Haha...I know. And no, the workers still call Percy, Peter. I know...it does get confusing but we have to deal with it...but not for long. ;) Haha...thank you so much for the sweet words! I do agree the Percabeth couple is awesome. Perachel stinks. Hate that couple. That is why I make the Percabeth couple extra fluffed. ;) Hope you like this chapter btw! :D**

 **ROSE: Awww...thank you so much. Submitting that quote means a lot, and I can add a collection of quotes if you keep sending them! Maybe don't need to look for quotes for October, November, and December! Haha, anyway, thank you so much! You are so sweet and all those words made my day. You are the best ROSE! :D Haha, hope you liked this chapter btw! :D**

 **Sunny Moon: Awww...thank you. And yeah, I know I left on a cliffhanger. First that it really small but then people posted reviews saying it was and I was like...ooh, I am going to be cruel considering I wouldn't update but now I did! Yay! :D :D :D Anyway, thank you so much for reviewing and supporting this story! I do hope you liked this chapter! :D**

 **poseidonera333: Yep...their plan is going to succeed! Yay! I cannot wait to write more of this story, but school is like the wall that blocks me from Fanfiction. WAAAAHHH! Anyway, thank you so much for the review! It was heartwarming and sweet. Thank you for taking your time reading my stories considering you are busy as well. Thank you! Anyway, hope you like this chapter!**

 **McAwesome101: Oh my gosh...that was so sweet! Your support is so huge that...gosh, I thought you were lying but you clearly aren't. Thank you so much! It means a ton to know that you love this story. And to answer your question, I am not sure. I saw my mom watch a drama and there was this scene where this girl said that and I thought it cute but then I was like...I don't know if that is true. Haha. Anyway, thanks for supporting and hope you liked this chapter! :D**

 **CrazyPeopleLikeMe: Oh my gosh...you just killed me there. You are lying...I can't match up with a real author! No...that is too highly to think of me. Thank you so much though. That was so sweet! :D And yeah, when you mentioned how the doors opened, I could relate that you got reminded of the Hunger Games. Haha...anyway, hope you liked this chapter! :D**

 **So those were the dedications! I do hope you loved this chapter, and please review! :D**


	35. Chapter 35

**Hey all my awesome readers! Sorry for the late reply! Really sorry; thank you for staying in tune! Anyway, school basically got me so sadly, no updating for many days. But now I updated (yay!) and so hope you like it! Hope this week isn't busy as normal! XD Please review and hope you like this chapter! XD**

 ***But before I ever begin with this story, I want to give special thanks to Hispanic Thug who had helped me out on my Wattpad story. Hispanic Thug helped me found out the genres and this story, Broken Fugitive, could never be made without the help of this person. Thank you! XD**

 **** Anyway, to the news of the Wattpad story. I have a Wattpad story called Broken Fugitive, and it is basically a story I had made (original)! Not a fanfiction; but my own. I do hope you like it! The summary is in my profile and the user name is theartnerd333, exactly like my fanfiction user name. Please check it out! XD **

**Anyway, please review AND GO CHECK OUT MY WATTPAD STORY, BROKEN FUGITIVE, AFTERWARDS! XD**

 **Annabeth POV:**

 _RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGGG!_

I picked up the phone as Percy was right beside me, his elbows nudging at me. Giving him a glare, I answered the phone call with a, "Thanks for the materials."

"Welcome," Greg's voice boomed as I put the phone down, a wave of exhaust flooding over me.

"Annabeth..." Percy's voice said but I ignored. The tired feeling I was experiencing at the moment was just too strong. I stared at the clock.

10:16.

Breathing in a sigh, I tapped my pencil, feeling myself lean towards the desk only to be feeling sturdy hands on my shoulders, a coat wrapped around me afterwards.

"Let's go Annabeth," Percy whispered in my ear. His warm breath tingled my ear. His lips brushed against the back of my earlobe making me blush, facing him before he kissed my cheeks, me blinking for a several times.

He smiled.

"Are we going?" he asked and I sighed.

"Yeah," I whispered, straightening the papers from the desk and transfering them in my folder to my work bag. "Let's go."

After packing the rest of my work inside the work bag, Percy grasped my hand as we walked together out the office towards the elevator.

Well...we were the only ones.

The whole AOJ Inc. shuts down at ten, but we had stayed for some extra minutes due to the heavy work load both of us got. His jacket was wrapped around mine as I felt warmed up already.

"Thanks Peter," I winked as he looked as if he would melt.

"It is my pleasure," he smirked as we walked out the building. The cold air immediately made me shiver, Percy gripping on my shoulders tighter as the coat was draped over my shoulders better.

"You should be toasty warm," his cheeks were already red. "It's pretty cold."

I snuggled closer to him, his smile glistening from the parking lot light.

"You are so beautiful, did you know that?" his eyes sparkled as I kissed his lips.

"I am not beautiful, I am rather wise," I smirked as he frizzed my already messy hair.

"You're more beautiful rather than wise," he said as I pushed him aside, a fake glare plastered on my face.

"I am not beautiful for the hundredth time!" I yelled as he scooted towards me, his arms wrapped around me again.

"Fine, you aren't beautiful," Percy said as satisfaction was inside me. Sure, I melted inside when he called me beautiful but in these cases...I won the fight...

"Thank you-,"

"You're rather gorgeous," he smirked as I glared and he laughed, soon opening the car for me to hop in. I nodded my head as I went inside, him soon following inside afterwards.

"It's fall, and it is getting so cold!" Percy rubbed his hands as fog was on the window. "I'm putting on the heater if you don't mind."

"Oh, please do so!" I muttered as he put the heater on, grasping my hands as I leaned towards him.

He rubbed them.

"This should keep them warm," he breathed, rubbing them as I blinked a couple times. Staring at the hands, he pulled it up on the heater, my heart beating faster as he rubbed them. My toes curled up as I felt heat rise on my cheeks.

Please don't say I am blushing.

I breathed slowly as I soon saw Percy who's face was so close to mine. Blinking a couple time, I stared at his lips. He smirked, then winked.

My response was a blink.

He leaned closer, soft breaths coming out of my mouth. I blinked a several times as his eyes were on my lips.

Oh, I hope my lips are pretty.

"Your lips are perfect," Percy whispered, almost as if he read my mind. I stared at him as if he was some creepy mind reader and he chuckled.

"You said that. I was just clarifying..."

Oh man.

I said that out loud?

The tip of his nose touched mine, my mind functioning unclearly as he slowly leaned towards me. I closed my eyes as his lips met mine, the soft goodness moving slowly towards mine. I know kissing inside a car is quite...it isn't unique but something about this let me feel extra sensitive about everything. Not normal kisses; but something meaningful. Something that I could keep in my heart forever. It seemed stupid for me to hold a simple car kiss, but I just couldn't help it.

His lips parted smoothly with mine, but leaned for another kiss. I happily accepted. He kissed my lips with love as I fidgeted with my hands, trying to stop the emotions surge over me.

Percy then pulled away, my heart beating fast. He gave me the most cute smile that I could imagine him smile. I wanted almost to squish his cheeks as he began to grip the steering wheel. Then Percy stared at me and gave me a kiss on the lips.

"You're seriously..." he said as he pulled away, driving out of the parking lot. "You're so...one fact...one fact I can't help but not deny is that I cannot live without you. I don't know how the cranky, stuck up girl that I once known is now here with me, in my car, as we make out. It surprises me."

"I agree," I said, sudden realization striking me. "I used to hate you so bad..."

"How," he asked as we drove out of the exit of AOJ Inc. "How did you think about me the first time?"

"A boy who was born with a silver spoon and had a really bad attitude. I thought you as a spoiled brat who only was fed up with riches. But...when I started to see your motivated look...I thought you an idiot but you started to be smart. You know what I mean?"

"Haha," Percy chuckled. "Well...now thinking about it...I was. But you got to admit, you really were a snotty worker."

"Excuse me?"

We laughed together as he drove towards the resident corner, my mind telling him to drive slower so we wouldn't arrive at my house.

But within a few minutes, we did. I sighed, not wanting to get out from the car. But Percy kissed my forehead and said, "Good night."

I kissed his cheeks as he smiled at me. "Good night Seaweed Brain."

I then walked out the car towards my room, where I slept comfortably...

 **Percy POV:**

"Annabeth is absent today," one co-worker said. "We need her...oh, she just emailed the blueprints! YES!"

I stopped there, immediately shifting my head to the workers walking away.

She's absent.

 _Absent_.

She was perfectly fine yesterday! Why is she all absent? Sick? WHAT?!

Gosh, I am freaking out so bad.

But something about her being absent made me question. Why is she absent? I walked inside the office, sitting down as I saw the blueprints scattered on my desk. Working on the blueprints for several minutes, I still couldn't satisfy myself.

Annabeth...

I rummaged through my pocket, searching for my phone as I clicked on contacts. I was about to click on her phone number until I remembered.

No phones allowed at work time.

Groaning, I studied the blueprints before the presentation happened...

...

"JUST PICK UP!" I yelled at my phone, the Bluetooth on my ears as I tried to contact Annabeth. Work ended pretty early and I felt frustration boil inside of me. Is she ignoring me or something? I shook my head, taking the Bluetooth out of my ear and basically throwing a mini tantrum inside the car.

I soon parked inside the Jackson property, my house lit up as I could smell fresh cookies. Anticipating, I wondered if Annabeth is in there.

Annabeth.

I ran quickly inside only to be greeted with Grover's cheery face.

"Hello Mr. Jackson-,"

"Is Annabeth here?" I interrupted and Grover had a puzzled face.

"No...instead, this pretty girl came in," Grover said and out popped out a girl with kailescope eyes. She glared at me, her fists clenched.

Okay...there were a million questions in my brain.

Why is a girl that I don't know is in my house?

Next question...why is she so mad at me?

The next question after that...what is going on here?

"Excuse me?" I glared at Grover, my eyes flickered with anger.

"Meet Piper," he smiled.

"Welcome, _Percy_ ," she glared, her eyes flickered with annoyance.

"Hello, _Piper_ ," I showed her the same attitude. I hate this girl...

"Mr. Jackson...speaking of which...where is Annabeth?" Grover asked.

"Who is she?" I instead said.

"Oh...I don't know. She just came in here, saying she wanted to talk to you."

"So, is the cookies involved or..." I asked and she rolled her eyes.

"Let's get this over with..." she muttered and walked up to me, grabbing my hand. "Let's go."

She pulled me out the door towards outside, where she led me to the bench.

"We could be speaking inside-,"

Her lips crashed into mine, my eyes fully open as I pulled her away as quick as I could.

"WHO ON EARTH ARE YOU TO KISS ME-,"

"I know," she looked at me, her eyes flickering with disappointment. "I know you have a girlfriend named Annabeth Chase. I have a boyfriend too. His name is Jason Grace. I love him etc. etc., but it seems like we're in the same state."

"Excuse me-,"

"You better explain all of this to Annabeth. I was threatened to do this. You better...we both better explain to our significant other about this."

"What are you talking about-,"

"Annabeth...she's watching this. All of this. So is my boyfriend. Your grandmother is crazy. She is so crazy. Run. Run away. NOW!" she shrieked as I stood up, tears in her eyes.

"Calm down Piper," I said gruffly. "We both need to talk to my grandmother-,"

"I am done with my job," tears were in her eyes. "I don't want to face your grandmother. No...no...never will I ever face that old hag."

I was silent before she ran away towards her car (there was a car?) and drove away.

Wow.

I yelled in frustration, hopping into my car as I drove towards Grandmother's house. When I exited my car which was parked, I immediately rummaged through my keys and unlocked her house. I walked inside as Grandmother was sipping coffee.

"Grandmother?"

"Oh, my sweet Percy-,"

"WHERE IS ANNABETH!" I screamed and she set her coffee down.

"So you met Piper," she breathed. "She seems like a good daughter in law-,"

"I freakn' love Annabeth, and you're basically..." my voice faltered when I saw Annabeth walk towards me, her eyes red.

"I've been doing this work all day, and right when..." her voice was shaky as her eyes were full of tears. "You seriously didn't love me, huh? Used and-,"

"Grandmother, you will seriously pay for this. Annabeth, come here," I grasped her wrist as she screamed, fighting my grasp as I led her out of the building, my heart racing as a million emotions surged through me.

Anger.

The thought of revenge.

Sadness.

And lastly, worried from the shaky relationship we might have together. Annabeth pinched so hard on my hands that I let go. Annabeth glared at me and slapped my face.

I glared at her, as she had tears on her eyes.

"I told you to let me go," she yelled before she slapped my face again, glaring at her real bad.

"Well, we need to talk-,"

"I believed in you and you just basically..." her voice faltered as I threw my keys down, her eyes widening.

"Perseus Jackson, you have no right to start a tantrum-,"

"You won't hear me out! Wise Girl, what, you think my love is all some stupid game that I plot? You even getting mad at me and not believing me and just looking at a stupid documentary and believing...how could you Wise Girl? I believed in you, you throw a tantrum and just the fact that you fell for everything...love seems like a game to you, doesn't it?"

"Love is a game," she said. "Except when I fell in love with you, the game was broken. It was real love. But you, you put it back to that stupid game."

"No," I yelled. "You are the one...you know what? Will you believe every word my grandmother says?"

"I am ugly," she said. "I am not rich, I am not the perfect daughter in the law...I only know how to cook and clean like a lowly servant-,"

"You better shut your mouth right now," I glared. "You are not a lowly servant. Annabeth, look at me."

Her eyes slowly met mine, and my heart clenched from the tears that were threatening to fall on her beautiful, worn out face.

"You are not a lowly servant. You never meant to be a game for me. I...do you know how much I love you?" I said, my voice wavering. Coming closer to her, she backed away a little as I kept walking forward, her going back a little. "You meant so much to me Annabeth."

"I'm sorry," she said, and started running away. I breathed a heavy sigh as I ran up to her. She was a fast runner alright. But I was definitely faster, catching up to her who was about to cross the bridge. I stopped her, hugging her tight as she pulled away.

"Loving me was a mistake," she yelled as she was about to run again till I stopped her, holding her wrists tightly as I hauled her towards me. She groaned, staring up at me. Then, I made her stop by giving her a pained stare.

"Don't you dare give me that look-,"

"I swear, if you run away from me, I am seriously going to get crazy."

"Percy, I swear-,"

"I will seriously fall of this bridge and basically stay there for hours. And if I feel like getting hypothermia-,"

"Will you stop?" she yelled as I continued.

"I could stay in that water for hours. I really could. If you leave me, I swear...you mean so much to me and leaving me and disappearing away from me will seriously make me crumble."

"You are not serious-,"

"I am right now on the edge," I taunted as Annabeth closed her eyes.

"Get out of that edge."

"No."

"I said, get out of that edge."

"Sorry, but I do not understand a word you are saying."

"PERCY-,"

"Are you going to leave me or not?"

"I am seriously not believing you will be this crazy. I am leaving," she said and walked away. My heart clenched at that minute as I grasped the railing, the sudden betrayal raging inside of me.

"Fine," I whispered. "I don't need to die for you. I am really leaving."

And right when I did, I slipped.

 **Cliffie, isn't it? You got to wait for the next chapter. Sorry for the late reply! XD I updated though! Hope you like this update! Well, hope you like this chapter and PLEASE CHECK OUT MY NEW STORY, BROKEN FUGITIVE, IN WATTPAD! XD Now, to the dedications, shall we:**

 **Hispanic Thug: I don't know if you are reading this...probably not. Haha...well...I do hope you like this chapter! Just didn't want to break the tradition of putting you first on my dedications. Haha...just saying. :D Thanks for supporting my story and being a good friend! :D Hope you like this chapter! And hope you have a wonderful day! :D Oh, and my new Wattpad story is up called Broken Fugitive. I dedicate you so badly; hope you like it! XD** **More info is up on the above AUTHOR'S note so check that out if interested! XD**

 **riptidedauntlessgryffindor: I am so glad you thought it was a cute chapter! I try extra hard to add the fluff! I know this is extra dramatic but if you think this dramatic...then you are only taking baby steps to the real drama. Haha; hope you like this chapter and thank you so much for writing wonderful stories and supporting this story! XD Anyway, I have a wattpad story called Broken Fugitive. Hope you could read it; more info is up!** **More info is up on the above AUTHOR'S note so check that out if interested! XD** **Anyway, thanks and have a wonderful day! XD**

 **clo7615: You are so nice, I swear I want to give you a hug and seriously show you how much I appreciate your sweet words. You are the only person I know right now that constantly wrote that I was an amazing writer in every review. Like SERIOUSLY! You are so sweet about it! Thank you so much! Hope you like this chapter and thanks for supporting! Oh, and my Wattpad story, the Broken Fugitive is up. You could go check it out!** **More info is up on the above AUTHOR'S note so check that out if interested! XD**

 **Bobnumber2: EEK! I am so glad that you love it. Potatoes...haha, just had to say that. Inside joke ;). I know that was so lame of me saying potatoes in the dedication but seriously, I just love how we're so obsessed with potatoes. Haha; anyway, thank you so much for supporting my story! Means a lot! Thank you for supporting and hope you like this chapter! Oh, and before I ever go, I have a story called Broken Fugitive in Wattpad. Please check that out! I worked hard on it! More info is up on the above AUTHOR'S note so check that out if interested! XD**

 **juicy1234: I know you aren't. XD Well, I do know now but I usually call everybody bro so if I call you bro on accident, sorry! XD I usually say 'dude' or 'bro' a lot...haha. XD Anyway, this update was quite dramatic and sorry but I might be so busy but I hope I get time to update! XD Thanks, and hope you like this chapter! Thanks for supporting also. Oh, and I have a Wattpad account and published my all new original story, Broken Fugitive. Please go check that out!** **More info is up on the above AUTHOR'S note so check that out if interested! XD**

 **Someone the World Forgot: I love it how you put up suggestions and predictions of what is going to happen. It is quite interesting because I just love how my readers think out of the box in my stories. XD Anyway, yay! So glad you still read my stories! XD Really glad; thank you for supporting me all the way, Selection buddy. Hope you like this chapter as well! Oh, and I have a Wattpad account and I got to publish my first original story, Broken Fugitive! Please check that out!** **More info is up on the above AUTHOR'S note so check that out if interested! XD**

 **FirstBookworm: I did update, and I do hope you like it! XD I worked extra hard on this chapter and I know it super dramatic but if you think this dramatic...the real drama just started so you are way far. More drama overloads will come so yeah. Haha; hope you like this chapter and thanks for supporting! It means so much to me. Anyway, I have a Wattpad account and guess what? I published my all new original story, Broken Fugitive. Please check that out!** **More info is up on the above AUTHOR'S note so check that out if interested! XD**

 **MAL-DaughterofChaos: Haha; when I wrote that, I craved for spaghetti too. Loved that review extremely. Haha. XD Anyway, thank you for supporting this story! I loved the review (hilarious) and it was nice that we share a common food that we like; spaghetti. XD Anyway, thanks once again and hope you like this dramatic chapter! Oh, and I have a Wattpad account and I wrote a story called Broken Fugitive. Please check that out and support! Thanks!** **More info is up on the above AUTHOR'S note so check that out if interested! XD**

 **McAwesome101: YAY! I am so happy as well that you are happy about them getting in! XD It makes me super happy that my reader gets to feel a happy emotion about this. And yes, drama is coming up. I know; sorry. This is a cliffhanger but I hope you like it still! XD Haha...I am such a cruel person but I hope you still love me as a writer even though I was cruel. XD Thanks for supporting and hope you like this chapter! Oh, and I updated a new published story in Wattpad called Broken Fugitive. Please check that out!** **More info is up on the above AUTHOR'S note so check that out if interested! XD**

 **Lovegirl17: HERE COMES ANOTHER CHAPTER! XD So glad you are excited; sorry for the late update. School just grabbed me and stole the time for writing. But now I got to write so yay! XD Anyway, thank you so much for supporting this story, and hope you like this chapter! Oh, and one last thing; I updated a new original story of mine in Wattpad called Broken Fugitive. Please go check that out! XD I worked super hard on it so hope you like it! XD** **More info is up on the above AUTHOR'S note so check that out if interested! XD**

 **the Oracle of Akemi: Yes...I do leave it sometimes like that. Sorry! XD I know the characters do have sad lives and sad moments, but if you think this is sad...ooh. There is more drama to come ;). And yeah; the spaghetti part was a scene I loved. Haha; hope you like this chapter and thank you so much for supporting me all the way! Oh, and before I ever leave, I did update a new story on Wattpad that is my original story, Broken Fugitive. Please check that out!** **More info is up on the above AUTHOR'S note so check that out if interested! XD**

 **poseidonera333: I could understand the last part was confusing. Well, what the message was was that Annabeth did not get a fever. But they were kissing and they made out but the spaghetti got into a commotion and so they had to make another one. So I just basically cut the make out part short and put a little thing. Haha; well, so glad you liked this chapter! Thanks buddy for loving this chapter. You're the best! Hope you like this chapter! XD Oh, and I made a story on Wattpad called Broken Fugitive; please check that out! XD** **More info is up on the above AUTHOR'S note so check that out if interested! XD**

 **It's Me Why Me: That is a cool idea! Wait; might take that. It might not be on the spot but maybe that might happen ;) Anyway, thanks for supporting; awww...super sweet as always. I do get your busy schedule; I had been pretty busy myself. We could both understand each other from there! XD Haha; hope you have a wonderful day and thanks for supporting! You're so sweet! GAAAHHH! Anyway, I uploaded a new story created by me in Wattpad called the Broken Fugitive. Please check that out! XD** **More info is up on the above AUTHOR'S note so check that out if interested! XD**

 **ROSE: Love that quote. So good; thank you! Anyway, always love you beaming enthusiasm. Love it so much! XD So glad you liked the previous chapter; I know this is a dramatic chapter but I do hope you like it! Worked super hard on it! XD Hope you like this chapter (thanks for the quote once again) and thanks for the support! Anyway, I have a new story uploaded on Wattpad! It is called Broken Fugitive; hope you could support and read!** **More info is up on the above AUTHOR'S note so check that out if interested! XD**

 **darkchocolate23: More back up plans...Haha. XD That is wise girl of course. The explanation is not on but soon will be so no worries! XD Anyway, loved that review; thanks! XD Thanks for supporting this story and being so sweet in every review. It means so much to me, did you know that? Anyway, hope you like this chapter and once again, thank you! Oh, and I have a new story uploaded in Wattpad! It is called Broken Fugitive.** **More info is up on the above AUTHOR'S note so check that out if interested! XD**

 **That's about it! Have a wonderful day and check out Broken Fugitive in Wattpad! Info is up so go check that out on my profile or above! XD**


	36. Chapter 36

**Hey my awesome readers! I know...I don't deserve to say this because I am horrible author. I hadn't even updated for some time. I am so, so sorry! I want to thank you guys for being so supportive and for my awesome readers who had checked my Wattpad story out, darkchocolate23, poseidonera333, and Someone the World Forgot...thank you! For others who hadn't checked it out, please do so! Dedications are above and below (I am doing part one and part two just so you know) so yeah! Anyway...please enjoy and thanks for reading! Please review as well! XD  
**

 **Part One: (DEDICATIONS)**

 **Someone the World Forgot: Your story is absolutely amazing! Good job on it and I do wish the best for you! XD Love it absolutely so much! XD Anyway, hope you like this chapter and thanks for supporting my story! XD**

 **poseidonera333: No you did not! You never sounded stupid; I truthfully got confused when I wrote that until I realized, "AH! It does make sense!" no worries...awww...that was so sweet. Thanks bro. Well...thanks for supporting this story and hope you like this chapter! :)**

 **the Oracle of Akemi: Gosh...so glad you loved it! YAY! XD I worked hard on this chapter not only to write but to actually update so hope you like it as well! hope you like this chapter and thank you for supporting my story! :)**

 **juicy1234: I am sorry for the late update. School had been eating me alive. Well...I had updated (I know...I am such a bad author for updating so late...) but I do hope you like this story! Thank you so much for supporting my story! XD Hope you like this chapter as well! :)**

 **clo7615: Thank you so much. It really means so much to me that you loved the chapter. I do hope you like this chapter as well! I know...I am a horrible author because I am not updating regularily...anyway, hope you like this story and thanks for supporting! :)**

 **riptidedauntlessgryffindor: Awww...thanks! That was super sweet of you; gosh, hope one of my favorite authors love this story. I just...gosh, you reviewing makes me flip because I just love your stories and...anyway, :) hope you liked this chapter and thanks for supporting! :)**

 **Okay...Part ONE (did you hear that? Part one...part two is below ;D) is done...let's get to the story! :)**

 **Annabeth POV:**

 _SPLOOOSHHH!_

I stopped. Turning around, I saw that Percy disappeared.

No.

This can't be...

"Percy?" I called out. "PERCY!"

Panic arouse on my chest as I immediately took off my work bag and shoes. Without carrying to take out my socks, I dove inside the water, walking towards it until the cold water made me feel a sinking feeling.

I kept swimming.

I knew I was a horrible swimmer. But I could at least do a few tricks...maybe a freestyle and a very horrible butterfly? I wanted so badly to be a good swimmer when we were doing the swimming unit, so I dove in water and worked so hard on butterfly.

Look at how messed up my butterflies are.

But anyway, I started to swim towards the graceful Percy that rose in the water, graceful like a whale springing out for a breath of air. His bangs cascaded down immediately on his face, completely drenched. The wind blew on my face, letting my mind only think of the cold. I shivered as my pace of swimming slowed...

He swam towards me.

I glided in the water there...only waiting for him to come and embrace into a hug and tell him I loved him for everything. I wanted to scold him for making me think of my horrible butterflies and caused me to feel the sudden panic that made me feel the same way when I had to do a 10 minute lap for swimming at high school.

He gave me that panic attack.

I was about to come towards him but he sped away from me, diving in the water and paddling away.

I closed my eyes, feeling the sudden betrayal.

He stared at my eyes fully and he passed by me, diving as-

I gasped once I felt arms around me, my heart beat pacing as I turned away, seeing Percy's stern look though if you looked deeply at them, they also showed the sudden warmth filling in as if I was eating just baked cookies.

"Why are you out here?" he said, his voice gruff though it was shaking.

"You...you were gone..." was the only words I said before I turned me around, a warm hug (could there ever be a warm hug in cold water? Is it ever possible? Because I am quite confused because I am right now receiving a warm hug...). His hand was buried inside my hair, holding my head so carressingly, I wanted to melt in his grasp at that thought.

But then I realized...

I pulled away the sudden urge of the pretty girl playing in my mind.

She was pretty.

And I think...was her name Piper? But whatever that is...the girl named Piper seemed to have such a pretty figure with a kind heart. The way she kissed Percy...the sudden panic and urge as if it was true love...

But I was his Wise Girl.

So much confused thoughts rammed in my brain but I decided to just duck my head, slowly swimming away from him.

When I walked back to land, I felt something on my wrists and Percy was holding them, his grasp tight as his eyes were full of desperation.

Those sea-green orbs began to loose its beautiful glint.

"Annabeth...stay with me," he whispered, shivering a bit as beads of water dripped down his hair. "Stay with me Annabeth. Just for tonight."

Oh gosh.

He is killing me.

"I..." my voice trailed off as his eyes were full of sadness.

"Letting me go now, huh?" he asked, trying to sound casual. "Just because of a stupid camera that video taped nonsense."

"It's not only that," I told him. I knew that he wouldn't do that...a bit? I always had a feeling it was false but something hurt.

The girl was pretty.

And they kinda did look good together. Perfect actually. Her brown hair looked nice with his black hair. When she leaned in, they looked perfect as if it was a Broadway poster for a five star movie. The girl was wearing a yellow dress and her hair was braided and she looked so pretty. The way she looked so desperate when she kissed his lips that had access only to me...

He could marry someone as pretty as her. A girl like me who can't even focus on her style...can't even pick a perfect necktie...it was so greedy and foolish of me to fall in love with him.

But...

He's perfection.

For several minutes, I was shivering in the cold as I kept listing the list of how perfect Piper (I think...or was it Peony?) and Percy looked together. How perfect the two could've been together...

"Annabeth...I want an answer right now," he said, his voice stern.

Dang it.

"I'll stay with you tonight," the words escaped out of my lips without my consent. I widened my eyes, my hands touching my lips as he smirked.

"Let's go Wise Girl," he said, scooping me up as I screamed.

"LET ME GO-," my voice was interrupted as he walked across the bridge, my eyes closed as my seemed to nuzzle onto his on ever step he took. He soon put me in the front seat car, my seat belt getting buckled by him. He then gave me a smile and went towards the driver's seat, starting the ignition once inside.

"You should take a shower-,"

"Will you shut up?" I spat, the sudden anger boiling inside of me.

Funny thing...

I didn't even know why.

I just felt like all the confused, angry feelings of the kiss and the tired feeling of working hard for the whole day and skipping work had made me feel cranky as ever.

He drove away toward his house.

It was silent when we drove to his house. When we went inside...

Silent.

When he casually walked up the stairs...

Silent.

When I stood their helplessly as water was dripping down from my hair...

Silent.

When Percy threw a towel at me...

A muffled scream.

I grasped the towel, drying bits of my hair as he rolled his eyes, the sudden new attitude striking me as well.

"I am going to sleep in my room," he said with a stern voice. "You are going to sleep in that couch over there."

Wow.

I thought he would at least make me sleep in the empty rooms upstairs.

But guess what?

It's the couch.

I was fine truthfully; it is just the way he said it made it so unexpected...

I gave him a rude smile, his eyes narrowed.

"I am sorry, Prissy," I taunted. Our new co-worker, Clarisse, had totally teased Percy calling him Prissy.

"You did not..." his voice trailed as if I gave him a taunting wink.

"Good night Prissy," I enphasized again. "I do hope you sleep comfortably."

"Just go shower in the restroom over there," he pointed at the bathroom in the hallway. "You're going to smell."

So...so...RUDE!

"Oh, I was going to anyway," I spat.

"Even with my permission?" he glared.

"Of course Prissy," I glared, storming away to the restroom as he closed the door, the lights blinking away as I began to lock the door for a shower...

...

I walked out of the shower with a towel wrapped around me. I was in a stuck situation because I just can't wear the same clothes...

I was so stuck for a minute until I saw a sticky note down on the floor, only the blue paper shown a little bit.

I ducked to get it down, and it said: _I still hate you. But just use the clothes in the front door. You could at least comfortably in it. -Percy_

I sighed, noticing a cute little fish next to his name with the blue sticky note.

Blue.

Smiling a bit as the sudden anger I complained while showering slowly disappeared.

But then the girl...

I should stop comparing but something about me made me keep comparing. Would Percy love her more than me? If there was two doors and he saw only the pictures of both of us...

Oh gosh.

I quickly opened the door and took the clothes.

They were blue.

Well...it was pjs. But it was a night gown.

Strange.

I don't think Percy would be secretly keeping dresses in his closet...

It was baby blue with cute cartoon fishes again with one huge fish sewn on the middle and had a caption under saying, _Mrs. Fishie_

Mrs. Fishie.

Mrs. Fishie.

What if that girl was Mrs. Fishie? I was supposed to be his Mrs. Fishie.

Oh my gosh...what is wrong with me?

I quickly saw the spare underwear and tanktop (and gosh, wanted to punch his face but couldn't help but sorta thank him...bra...) and soon dressed into the clothes.

I walked out.

I breathed a sigh, only to feel a towel on my shoulder and saw Grover smiling.

"Miss. Annabeth, would you like anything before going to bed?"

"No thank you...but thanks for the offer," I smiled and he gave a small nod before going away.

Thank you so much Grover for giving me the towel.

I dried my hair while going towards my workbag that was weirdly placed on the couch. I saw the notes still in my hands and grabbed my wallet inside the workbag.

I stuck it inside.

Smiling a bit, I put the workbag down and realized there was a pillow perched on the couch.

I laid down.

The cold air blew inside as I shivered a bit, suddenly wishing Percy's arms around me. How warm he would be...how his body would just melt into mine and-

Gosh...

I should stop...

I shuddered, more cold air from the window that was slightly open blowing against my skin.

I started to miss the hot shower.

How the water warmed me up unlike this stupid air that immediately made me feel cold...

I sighed before my eye lids began to get just a bit heavy.

Oh great; I am beginning to sleep.

I snuggled closer to the couch before I saw Percy come downstairs with a few surprises.

First...him.

Second...his pajamas...

His pajamas were exactly the same except it was a two piece. He was wearing the fish pants that were baby blue but had cute fishes that were so adorable. His shirt was long sleeved but had a big fish (a little bigger than mine...and his had a hat...) that's caption said: _Mr. Fishie_

I died when I saw that.

Third...two pillows and two blankets...

I breathed a sigh, pretending to ignore that he was here.

He was silent too. As I looked at my perepheral vision, he was setting the pillows on the table that seperated the couch between Percy and me. He threw the pillow at me.

It was a fish pillow with that same huge fish written in the middle: Mrs. Fishie.

He threw the pillow which had a Mrs. Fishie in the middle.

I wanted to roll my eyes so bad to make him angry, but when I put down the original pillow I had and replaced it with the fish pillow...I died.

It smelled like Percy. His sea cologne that wanted me to just hug Percy and rest my head against my chest. Oh gosh...the night gown even smells like his cologne...

Dang it.

I quickly buried my head, the blonde curls already beginning to be a curled mess.

Oh my gosh.

How would Percy think of me? Why am I acting so impressive towards him? I am just going to act like myself...

"Why are you here?" the words escaped my lips without my consent.

Again.

"Upstairs was too hot," he said, laying down on the couch.

"Isn't that the point? It is supposed to be really cold here. You should be warmed up."

"Is that your concern?" he said rudely and the feeling of hurt spread through my heart.

But wait.

I shouldn't even care in the first place.

"It was just a question," I rolled my eyes.

"I just prefer here," he spat.

"Whatever," I rolled my eyes, closing them afterwards. "Just go to sleep."

"Fine!" he spat and closed his eyes too.

And then...

After a few minutes...

Everything became black...

...

I woke up because every swallow felt so horrible.

It was like...I was so dehydrated.

The sun hadn't even set yet. I just walked towards the kitchen, my throat throbbing as I searched for water.

Right when I was going to reach a cup, Percy grabbed my wrists.

"What are you doing?" he spat, his voice raspy as ever.

"I was just getting water you fool!" I replied with an annoyed voice.

"Ask permission."

"You were asleep."

"So?"

"I was dehydrated!" I mumbled.

"Don't do that."

"Huh?"

"Don't scare me like that. I thought a burglar was here."

"This is how the brain works for a Seaweed Brain."

"Will you shut up?"

"Make me," I said childishly, the sudden anger boiling inside of me.

"Just ask next time."

"Fine. I will."

"Good. Now pour me a cup of water."

"No."

"Please?"

"Don't even try."

"Why are you so mean to me?"

"I am not exactly being mean," I glared as the sea-green orbs showed a sudden hurt.

"Whatever. I am going to bed," he said and walked away.

Rolling my eyes I drank the cup of water, the sudden guilt of snapping at him emerging in my chest.

I decided to pour him a cup of water as well.

I slowly walked down the hallway, so scared that I would trip and break the cup. I soon walked towards him until everything happened quick.

I tripped on the table leg and tumbled down, the glass shattering as my arms were prickled. I screamed and I soon saw the lights flicker open, pain shooting against my skin as tears began to form on my eyes.

I broke a glass cup.

And the water was gone...Percy wasn't able to drink the water.

I winced, strong arms pulling me up as I started to feel tears form in my eyes. He pulled me towards the couch that I laid on, his look so stern that when he looked at my arms...

Oh gosh, I am so lucky.

There were no glass bits stuck on my skin, but there were so much scars. I breathed heavily as he rummaged through the small cabinet on the table and soon took out a first aid kit. He rummaged through the aid kit with one hand. The other hand was firmly holding my wrist.

Everything was silent when he wrapped the bandage around my skin, me wincing a bit as he cringed from his mistakes. After ten minutes or so, we were finished.

Percy put the materials back inside, the only noise was the clinking of the box going inside the drawer.

I breathed, my heart feeling heavy as tears formed in my eyes when Percy turned around.

His eyes were so caring as he sat next to me, the pride I once had soon changing into pure embarrassment.

"You alright?" was the first conversation we had after the silence that seemed to contaminate our mouths.

"I...I guess..." I whispered, my voice hoarse.

"You should've been more careful," he said soothingly. "I was so afraid."

I could've shouted back from those words that seemed to boil anger but instead the words slipped out as, "I know."

Because deep in heart...I knew I was the faulty.

"Annabeth...come here," he said and hugged me the sudden tears fell down my eyes.

"I am so sorry," my voice was muffled from the tears and his pajamas that immediately wiped my tears.

"I was so worried...gosh...I just," his voice cracked as he pulled me into another hug. "I don't want to lose you."

"I don't want to either," the words came out pure and fresh. "So hold me close and never let me go..."

...

Percy and I called work and stayed for the day, only to snuggle back in the rocking chair that we surprisingly woke up in...

 **Did you guys like it? Oh, I do hope so! Anyway, here comes Part Two dedications! :)**

 **MAL-DaughterofChaos: I know...I hate Percy's grandmother too. She is so horrible. But...this isn't the drama that is the climax. We're slowly getting to it but it isn't that huge. Anyway...hope you like this chapter and thanks for supporting my story! :)**

 **darkchocolate23: Sorry buddy. I think you are going to think me super evil because this is not really the real drama that is coming out. Sorry! :) But anyway, thanks for supporting my Wattpad story and really being so sweet in that review. Hope you like this chapter and thanks for supporting! :)**

 **Athena2742: I am so sorry! I really feel bad and sadly, this isn't the real drama. There is more to come. I still hope you like this chapter, and yeah! :) Thanks for supporting my story and hope you like this chapter (once again!).**

 **ROSE: You are so sweet. Thank you so much! :) I am so thankful that you could actually read my stories and just the fact that a person like you is supporting my story makes me feel so happy. Thanks a ton! Hope you like this story as well. :)**

 **FirstBookworm: I updated! Sorry for being a horrible author and not posting updates frequently like I normally do, but I hope you like this chapter! I worked super hard on it and I do hope you like this story! Thanks for supporting and hope you like this chapter (once again).**

 **awesome12: I updated! Love your endless support. Thanks a ton for supporting my story and reading it as well. I do hope you like this story! :) Anyway, have a nice day and thanks for supporting! Hope you like this chapter! :)**

 **LuciferMorningstar666: Hey Smartie. Miss you a ton. Inside I wished you a good night sleep. Hope you slept a sweet dream. I can't talk to you at all...but at least we could talk here! You better review everything to me. I expect at least seven sentences in your review. I miss you a ton Wolfdog... I love lolipops.**

 **IAmCrystalClear: Don't worry; Percy didn't die...as shown above. :) Hope you like this chapter; thanks for your wonderful support! :) Super happy that you are by my side! Anyway...thanks for supporting and hope you like this chapter! :)**

 **CrazyPeopleLikeMe: Sorry! I do hope you like this chapter though...I hope the panicked feelings that you once felt is eased here. :) I am so happy you support my story. It is definitely an honor. Anyway, thanks for reviewing and hope you like this chapter! :)**

 **Olympian and Wizard: Awww...thank you so much. I really mean it...that was so sweet. The quotes were incredible. Thanks a ton for supporting my story! It means a ton to me...did I repeat that? Sorry. Anyway, hope you like this chapter and thanks for supporting! Oh...and for writing a quote! :)**

 **.books.101: Sorry! :) But I updated and I hope you like it! It means a lot to me and your reviews as well as a couple others motivated me to write because I don't want to stall my readers! :) Anyway, hope you like this chapter and thanks for supporting! :)**

 **Okay...those were the end! Please support my Wattpad story called Broken Fugitive. Please comment and follow my story and me (vote also...heehee...) and...that's it for now! The Wattpad link to my profile is in my Fanfiction profile so go check that out! Wacky news forever! Haha; hope you like this chapter; please review! :)**


	37. Chapter 37

**Hey my really really patient readers! I am super sorry for not writing and updating frequently (I feel so bad) and that is because I was super busy with an overload of homework and gosh, I am so tired. I could not believe the overload stress that had been built on me, and writing this chapter had yes, been put with some effort. I am so sorry for the procrastinated chapter but I do hope you still enjoy my chapters that I work very hard to make! I feel so bad; yes, here comes the excuses, but I had been on an educational trip that lasted four days, three nights. It had been tiring and yes, electronics were banned so I couldn't update. I feel super bad, but I do hope you like this chapter and review! I feel so bad...I really do. Words could not describe my saddened feelings, but I hope you are happy and love this chapter! I have to say the trip was amazing; I rolled down a sand dune! It was incredible...we got to have so much fun and the food was amazing (yep...the food was definitely amazing...) and yeah! Plus the naturalist was amazing...anyway, back to the story. I am so sorry; dedications are going to be split Part One and Part Two so make sure to check that out buddies! Enjoy this chapter my awesome patient readers and please review! :)**

 **Part One Dedications: (PART ONE! PART ONE! MAKE SURE TO NOT SKIP FOR THE DEDICATORS IN PART ONE! THANKS!)**

 **LuciferMorningstar666: Hey Chicken head. So glad you had a wonderful day and loved the chapter. Hope you have a wonderful day...you know...doing stuff. Glad you had a great time with home coming...haha...anyway, have a wonderful day and thanks for supporting this story! Hope you have a wonderful day and hope you like this chapter!**

 **darkchocolate23: Awwwww...thank you so much. Do you know how much that review warmed my heart? I feel so happy you thought it was cute; I do regret making you almost die but I am glad that you liked the ending. I am glad the death feeling was made up ;) Anyway, I got a Fanfiction app and saw the text you gave me. I am sorry; that time, I had no app. But now I do so yay! Go check the message out; anyway, thanks for supporting and hope you like this chapter! :)**

 **riptidedauntlessgryffindor: Oh gosh...one of my favorite authors just reviewed to my story...I flipped. And haha; yeah, the Mr. Fishie and Mrs. Fishie was adorable. I put thought to that scene and I am glad it worked out perfectly. Thank you so much for supporting me and writing that warm review. It warms my heart incredibly. Anyway, hope you like this chapter and thanks for supporting! :)**

 **It's Me Why Me: It had been a while since I had written a dedication and I do apologize. I was so busy and I added a mental note to myself to put some people who do support my story but didn't have the time to review in like you. But I failed from a hurried state and I do apologize. I am so sorry. I hope you forgive me; hope you like this chapter and thank you for supporting Strawberry #1! :)**

 **aniarnee: Thanks for cheering for me. I know I am a horrible author; not even updating for many weeks. I am super sorry; I do hope you accept this apology and I am just so lucky to have readers like you who cheer for me and love my stories. Thank you so much for supporting my story and hope you like this chapter I worked hard on! Thanks and hope you like this story though I updated pretty late!**

 **Okay, okay okay! Part One Dedications are over! Part Two Dedications are below so go check that out; meanwhile, let's get to the story! Please review fellow readers! :)**

 **Percy POV:**

It was the weekend, and Annabeth was typing in the laptop and transffering some important documents as she said to her email so she could send it to the team.

And in the meantime, I was playing with her hands.

"I think your index fingers look really attractive. And your thumb looks super cute," I stated and she rolled her eyes.

"You're really messing up my typing. Did you know that?" she mumbled as she opened the files, her eyes glued to the screen.

"I don't care. Because I think you should be hanging out with me."

"Priorities first," she replied.

"Am I a priority?"

"I get it Percy."

"Um...are you smiling?"

"I'll get to it...just give me a sec..."

"Oh my gosh Annabeth! A unicorn just flew!"

"Just a minute..."

I gave up, sighing as I decided to rest on the couch, my legs sprawled as I started to just stare at the ceiling, my mind immediately blank.

"Percy, could you get me a cup of water?"

Huh.

She ignores everything I says and stays alert when she wants what, a cup of water!

I rolled my eyes, getting up and pouring water inside the cup. I then trudged back towards her, putting it out in front of her and whispered in her ear, "Be careful love. You might get hurt."

In the end...I got hurt.

Annabeth elbowed my stomach, making me wince as she took the cup of water, drinking out of it before looking at that darn laptop again.

Thought she was going to help me up.

Her hair was in messy curls; Juniper decided to braid Annabeth's hair. Walter came in crying earlier in the day because Sophia seemed to cheat on him after he made a romantic plan, and basically Annabeth has work to do regarding to the AOJ Branch company work of the blueprints and the files that were to be printed and filled. She was in the discussion page, discussing with passion on that one email.

I sighed.

I was supposed to be in the discussion page with the rest but decided to take a day off. Besides, it is a weekend...

Father would be so angry...

I groaned, rummaging through my pocket towards my phone as I soon looked at the emails sent when I was gone.

178 EMAILS.

Groaning, I looked at the first few as Annabeth sent another email.

 _The documents just need to be filled more and we could maybe paste the blueprint in the document and send it as a receipt for clarification..._

What the heck? What on earth does she mean by that?!

I sighed, putting my head in the pillow before Annabeth closed the laptop, turning to me.

"You hadn't even sent a single email in the discussion page."

"I am tired, alright? I've been going around, having to give advice to Walter for what, an hour! And then I have to go and-"

"No excuses," she said sternly, looking at me as I looked at her stormy grey eyes that looked very disappointed.

"I am sorry, alright!" I put my hands up, annoyance with a tint of attitude included.

"I'm going home," she began to put her books and binders up on the table. "I'll call you at home."

"Annabeth..." I whined.

"I seriously need to go," she looked at me, a smile cracked on her lips. "You stay like Percy, alright?"

"Okay," my voice was so close to a whisper as she got up, her white blouse and dark blue skinny jeans making her blonde hair look absolutely perfect.

"Love you!" she smiled, giving me a kiss on the cheek as she walked towards the hallway.

"I could drive you!" my voice echoed in the hallways as Annabeth turned around, a smile creeping against her lips.

"Really?"

"Come here," I said, wrapping my arms around her waist, leading her close to me. "Stay with me for a little while..."

"Percy, Malcom expects me to-"

"Come on...please!" I whined, surprised of myself to sound like a child.

"Percy, I mean it-"

I gave her my saddest seal eyes.

Her gaze softened at me. It was the no more fierce/work style she had presented. It was soft which made her grey eyes sparkle with love.

"Awww..." her voice was soft as she put her hands on my chest.

Woah.

She's just acting so hot right now-

"No," she said, her gaze back to the hard as steel one. Backing away from me, she smirked.

"Sorry! I guess I got to go," she smirked, grabbing my keys and walking out the door. "Coming?"

I walked towards her, driving home.

...

Oh. My. Gosh.

What on earth just happened?

Annabeth and I parked near her house, first stopping by Mr. Pam's house to give him a chocolate bar that we bought along the way. But when we rung his doorbell...there was no answer. So we decided to walk towards her house as a nice exercise as we kissed lovingly time to time until we arrived, only to be greeted with Grandmother and Father covered with flour and stenchy eggs.

"You. DARE!" Grandmother cried as she slapped my cheek, Annabeth's eyes widening.

I remained calm.

You see, I am used to this. Grandmother usually does this all the time. When someone disapproves to her decision, she acts like a tyrant. Almost like a tyrant ruler I say! Father was closing his eyes shut, but I could see the wave of embarrassment from be covered with flour and eggs.

Grandmother looked hideous.

Her black hair with grey streaks looking almost like highlights had been covered with eggs and flour. Her eyes were angered (though it had the same sea-green glint) and her lips were obviously pursed but in a manner in which she looked as if she was sucking on a lemon. Her fists were clenched (not a good sign you see...) and her clothes were soaked.

"Try to even date Annabeth and I swear-"

"Won't stop, can't stop," I said, putting an arm around Annabeth.

Annabeth turned away.

"Annabeth, you-"

And everything happened at a blur. Flour cascaded down from above, sticking onto Grandmother. She almost looked like a snowman. She cried out, her face covered with flour as eggs began to fall, making painful cracking noises along the way. I breathed, trying to stop myself from getting angry until I saw Annabeth getting hit with eggs from Grandmother who was wiping it all off.

I ran towards Annabeth, hugging her and making eggs and other disgusting flour onto my shirt. Trying to stop cringing from the terrible state I was in, I breathed, only seeing flour fill up the afternoon sun as Father stared at me, his eyes showing the sign of shame and anger.

I ignored.

I hugged Annabeth, as Grandma pushed me aside, slapping Annabeth with flour.

I pulled Grandmother away from her angry stance and hugged Annabeth again, hearing a little sniffle.

Oh gosh.

Her perfect work clothes were basically ruined. I decided to stop talking but in my brain I wished I could comfort her at this moment, letting her breathe for once. I wanted her to smile and make her happy.

But all she ever got was flour and sticky eggs all on her.

Okay, I do understand how we rich people get really ashamed if we were in this state. But how about the not so wealthy? How would it feel when you are feeling the lowly feeling? Sure, us rich people look quite pathetic. But for the poor to constantly be reminded...

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Grandmother's shriek filled the whole neighborhood as I turned around, seeing Mrs. Chase dragging her inside.

Uh-oh.

I walked up with Annabeth, her eyes full of worry. She seemed to look deep in thought.

"Annabeth-,"

"YOU LOWLY FAMILY!" Grandmother shrieked as she grabbed a fistful of Mrs. Chase's hair, yanking onto it as Mrs. Chase screamed, her eyes clutched as she tried to pull her away.

"GRANDMOTHER!" I yelled but she yanked Mrs. Chase's hair, letting her scream.

Father immediately reacted. He pulled Grandmother away, gripping her shoulders as Grandmother breathed heavily.

"You," she pointed to me, her voice and fingers shaking. "I am never allowing any sort of relationship with this girl. Do you understand?"

Grandmother's hair looked like a lion's nest. It was absolutely horrible. Strands of hair was everywhere, and her eyes were full of force. She was shaking. I couldn't help but feel some care for her. After all, she is my grandmother...

But what she did to Annabeth was absolutely unacceptable. I shook my head, and looked straight at her eyes.

"Grandmother? You're shaking. Father...a favor...could you please drive Grandmother back with a cup of tea?"

"You, come with me," he glared as he walked away with Grandmother as she started to scream out harsh words to the Chase family.

Malcolm stared at my eyes, then shook his head.

Then...

He left.

I knew I disappointed so much people. The Chase family probably despises me now...

"Percy..." Mrs. Chase's voice was very soft. "I'd like you to leave."

A flash of hurt spread across my heart but I decided to just leave from there...

And before I did, the last thing I ever saw was Annabeth and her saddened eyes...

...

"You are such a disappointment in this family!" Father boomed, his voice echoing on his office, papers flying everywhere as he glared at me. Good thing he smelled like homemade soap that Mother makes as well as some comfortable clothes to go around with. His raven black hair was dampened but his eyes remained the same cold stare.

"I am sorry I am a disappointment to this family-"

"Perseus Jackson, that is not what I meant!" he screamed.

"Then what do you mean-"

"Percy...because of you, you are causing so much people pain! I cannot trust her because she wants to steal your CEO position! Think about it! Girl's like her who gives kisses with her dirty mouth...she could've manipulated so many men by that-,"

"Don't label her as _dirty_ ," I growled, exchanging a cold glare.

"She is Perseus! Percy...don't you understand? She is leeching off of you. Your grandmother and I had discussed this topic many times. She is not worth the position!"

"Father-,"

"She is an employee Percy. You already canceled the marriage with Reyna. What do you want else? That was the perfect alliance and you broke it. Now what do you expect? You love a girl that practically wears...clothes that don't even suit this family!"

"It doesn't matter about the looks-"

"We are a prestigious group! The Jackson family has a unique reputation when it comes to company, stocks, innovative ideas, heritage, etc! We hold a fragile line against the Owl Co.! They are the second best architecture company in the nation! We need to beat them! And with you lowering down the reputation put with so much effort, how is this Jackson family going to maintain?"

"She has the brains. And I think Annabeth looks beautiful!"

"She is going to weigh us down!" Father's voice boomed, echoing around the hall. "GET A GRIP OF YOURSELF PESEUS JACKSON! Get a grip! She is basically going to weigh you down! Our reputation-"

"It's _all_ about the reputation," I mumbled.

"Oh, it's not only that. It is also for the companies sake. I am being very nice by at least letting her being in the Branch. I could fire her any minute by nitpicking on every little piece of thing that is definitely her duties that she failed to fulfill."

"Father-"

"Son, stop," he growled, his eyes hard as iron. "You will abide my rules."

"No, I won't!" I shouted and he shoved me, my back scrapping against the shelves with some books falling down. He glared at me, his fists clenched as he kicked a book onto me, making me look absolutely pathetic.

Oh how much that damaged my pride!

"You dare not date her anymore," he glared, and walked out of the room, shoving my shoulder along the way.

And after that, I promised myself never to let her go.

 **How was the chapter? Drama filled, yeah, I know. I do hope you like it though; please review and here comes Part Two Dedications! :)**

 **FirstBookworm: I know...fighting is horrible. But if you look at the big picture...Percy and Annabeth's love life is all about fighting. And it isn't just normal fighting; it's fights out of love. Since they love each other so much, they fight constantly. That's their love. I know fighting is bad...but that's them. :) They really do fight a lot, don't they? ;) Anyway, thanks for supporting and hope you like this chapter! :)**

 **the Oracle of Akemi: No worries; the reviewers that read my stories are all so sweet, including you! I really do feel warmth inside of me that you do care for me. It means so much to me that you care about my feelings. I am so glad you liked this chapter and oh gosh...that review really made me happy. Thank you so much buddy! Hope you like this chapter and thank you so much for supporting me all the way! :)**

 **clo7615: What on earth do I deserve to have a wonderful supporter like you? Like seriously, you always remind and motivate me to write and you give me a sense of what my writing is to you and that warms my heart. I never considered myself as a talented writer but every time I update, you remind me of that. It sincerely warms my heart; thank you! Hope you like this chapter and thanks for supporting me all the time. :)**

 **IamCrystalClear: Glad you are curious for the next chapter...well, this chapter seems pretty dramatic as said. This chapter is full of drama because as one of the genres are above, it is said that this is drama so yeah. I hope you like this drama filled chapter though! I worked extra hard to update, and I do apologize for the late update. Hope you like this chapter and thanks for supporting! :)**

 **poseidonera333: Exactly. The grandmother set the whole Piper/Percy kiss. I saw a lot of angry readers review when that happened...haha, anyway, thank you so much for supporting me! I am very thankful to have a friend like you. I do know you have a busy schedule and taking time to write and review and read makes me so happy. Thank you for supporting me and hope you like this chapter! :)**

 **ROSE: Hi! I do hope you like this chapter! I am so sorry for the delayed update; things had been busy for me and I just...it was pretty hard on me. I am sorry. But I do hope you like this chapter and still have faith in me! Anyway, thank you so much for supporting me and hope you like this chapter my friend! :) And haha...glad you liked the ending. You are the best ROSE! :)**

 **Minerva Arhedes: AWWWWWWWW! That is so sweet...I do plan on becoming an author so that means a lot. I don't know if this could be published...is it good enough? I don't know...I could maybe put different names but still. I don't know; is it good? Hope so...anyway, that was super sweet. Thank you sooooooo much for having faith in me and I hope you like this chapter as well as thank you for supporting! :)**

 **MAL-DaughterofChaos: I love your simple reviews. It's like 'ouch' and stuff or 'I want spaghetti' and it makes me laugh. Because I did crave for spaghetti at the moment and that was a huge 'ouch' scene. Haha; thanks for supporting and love your comments! :) Well, hope you like this chapter and thanks for supporting! :)**

 **awesome12: You know...those words warm my heart. I am so glad you like my story and have faith in me into becoming a writer. I do want to become a writer and I am glad that you are able to support me to become one. I am extremely motivated with those words and I am going to keep my head high and do my best to publish a book one day. Thank you so much; hope you like this chapter and thanks for supporting! :)**

 **Someone the World Forgot: Same here. Homework is extremely stressful. GAAAAAAHHHHH! Anyway, so glad you liked the chapter. It warms my heart to know you did enjoy this chapter. This chapter is drama filled...I do wonder how you feel about this? Sad? Angered? Happy? I don't know; anyway, thanks for supporting my story and hope you like this chapter! :)**

 **Olympian Wizard: Ah, well...Percy and Annabeth fight all the time out of love so that's that. :) It's just them...gosh, that sounds so brutal in a relationship, fighting all the time, but yes, they fight but out of love. And so glad you liked this chapter; this is a drama filled chapter. Do you like it? Hope so bro! Anyway, hope you like this chapter and thanks for supporting! :) Oh...and btw...the quote is wonderful! :) Thank you. I'll use that for October. :)**

 **CrazyPeopleLikeMe: YOU COOED?! This is news...not trying to sound rude (never) but you cooed! Over my story...and you said you never really do that and for a lame story like mine you cooed...thank you. It means so much to me...it really does bro. Thank you so much buddy! I do hope you like this chapter and thanks for supporting me all the way! :)**

 **McAwesome101: SO SO GLAD YOU LIKED IT! Anyway, you have a Fanfiction app, right? I saw your text and I just got a phone so I didn't really get the message until October and I felt so bad. I'd love to be your friend and collaborate you on stories. It would be an HONOR and high thing just to be your friend. I would love to be your friend; text me back, alright? Anyway...awww...super sweet; hope you like this chapter and thank you so much for supporting me all the way! The review warmed my heart! :)**

 **XxDarkDalekxX: Thank you! I am so glad you liked this chapter...haha, I read a few of your posts and the Pokémon observation was wonderful. I am so glad you like this chapter and yes, glass is horrible when broken up. Haha; hope you like this chapter and thank you so much for supporting this story! Have a wonderful day and stay awesome. :)**

 **Guest: No, this story is not ending. I apologize for the very slow update but I was super busy, and above does tell my busy schedule. I am so sorry but I do hope you like this chapter! I was frozen when I saw that review, knowing that I was updating too slow so yeah. Hope you like this chapter and thanks for supporting this story! :)**

 **That is it! Please review, favorite, and follow this story! Thank you, and hope you like this! Don't forget to review! :)**


	38. Chapter 38

**Hey my awesome readers! Thank you so much for being patient with me and continuously supporting me! I am so sorry for the late update. I know, I know, I am a horrible author that hadn't updated for so long. Anyway...here is an update! I did my best to put this together...this hadn't been updated at all and I am sorry for that but I do hope you enjoy this story! This chapter is drama-filled, and I want to thank everybody who had supported and left really sweet reviews. I also thank those who generally read this, without reviewing. I could not thank you enough because my views are SUPER high and having readers who at least take a peek at this and support my story without even reading warms my heart. My writing heart begins to grow and inspiration of writing and becoming a writer had begun, and thanks to you supportive readers, I want to become a writer when I grow up. So thank you for moving me on to become a writer.**

 **Anyway...dedications will be below (this time...no Part One or Part Two) because I just want to tell something before we go!**

 ** _So, I had read a review who is by the name Guest that had reviewed about my overuse of Grandma scenario._ Well, to tell you what, I am very sorry first thing that it had been bugging you. I do understand that overuse could be tiring and boring, etc. I do consider your idea as well. However, I do know for a fact that I know where this story is going, and that the grandma scenarios are written not out of being stumped over writing but because it is part of the plot. I do understand your love for this story, and boy am I glad you love this story. :) But I want to tell you (not to make you feel bad...no hard feelings EVER.) that I know where this is going and I would never keep on prolonging the "Grandma gets angry" situation without having a plot in hand. I want to rise the tension and get into the real drama. This is the rising action of the story, and I do hope that you are fine with that. Thanks for the suggestions though! They were perfect. I liked how you were very kind when giving me constructive critiscm. I fully awknowledge your point and will consider your opinions! Thank you; I wrote this because I want to let you know about my perspective so no confusion or anything could take place so yeah. Anyway...let's continue on to the story! :)**

 **Please review and don't forget to enjoy ;)**

 **A** **nnabeth POV:**

"Reconsider Percy."

"Mom, please don't-"

"He is hurting you Annabeth! He is giving shame to the Chase family!" Mom ran her fingers through her silky brown hair, glaring at me with her beady eyes. "I am serious Annabeth. Did you see her curse at me? Pulling my hair? Looking at you as if you were the devil in the house? Annabeth, you are not the devil in the house! She is!"

"Mom...Percy and I love each other. Things will heal-"

"SURE! Things will heal, wouldn't it?" Mom sarcastically said, pacing around the living room while I witnessed egg yolks down on the floor, Bobby and Matthew huddled close together in the corner of the room, and Malcolm's grey eyes staring directly at mine, making guilt immediately seep in.

"I am sorry Mom...for all of this...I know...I am angry too," I whispered, trying to calm down my panicked emotions bubbling inside of me. "But...if you can...if you can please just give him another chance-"

"I can't give him another chance!" Malcolm said, his tone icy. "Don't. Even. Dare. Try. Getting. Back. With. Him."

"Malcolm, you can't do this to me either. It was bad enough that Percy's family members are disagreeing. Percy and I had discussed this matter many times. We are going to persist and try our best. Mom, Malcolm...please don't let this hard for me."

"I want to smack another egg at that old hag," Matthew burst confidently, Bobby nodding his head.

"Yeah...it was funny when I poured the flour-"

"You guys did that?" I shrieked and they nodded.

"Mommy allowed us, right Mommy?" their eyes blinked innocently at Mom, her hands covering her ashamed eyes.

"MOM!" I yelled, making Malcolm step in front.

"Annabeth, stop being an idiot and get into your room."

"I am not a child!"

"Get. In. Your. ROOM!" Malcolm yelled, immediately taking my hand and reeling me into my bedroom, closing the door shut. I tried to open but couldn't.

"Malcolm, what did you do-"

"Think about the break up process. And self-reflect on hurting Mom. Annabeth...you're changing. I hating this; just please stay the normal you. Don't be afflicted by Percy's charm. He was a world class jerk; thinking he owns the place. Don't even try to get back to him. I am expecting an 'ok' on the break up answer."

"MALCOLM-"

Faint footsteps were heard.

I sobbed, wiping the pathetic tears I am crying. Why does the grandmother have to come all the way to the household and start a commotion? Mom loved Percy; she even baked cookies for him at the reunion for him once Malcolm gave him the head lock! She would adore him and treat him exactly as Malcolm, only extra special. Percy was perfect; I know that for sure. He was beyond perfection. I love him, he loves me. It's hard to admit the pain that was unnoticed deep in my heart, but today, the full impact had struck me like lighting.

I felt like collapsing into the pit of darkness.

Breathing heavily, I tucked in the wild blonde curls, feeling like an idiot. _I love an idiot that I love so much but brings me pain that I try to hide away. I am beginning to crumble. What do I do?_

I closed my eyes, curling myself into a tiny ball before making the slightest noises of crying.

Then...the door bell rung.

 **Percy POV:**

"Mrs. Chase, with this contract, I promise I will lessen Annabeth's pain."

"How could I trust you, huh?!" she shrieked. "This is a mere contract! A contract is just a simple piece of paper with vows that could be broken easily! Do you think contracts would fully be trusted?! NO!"

"Mrs. Chase-"

"Paper won't solve anything Percy Jackson. And if you are filthy rich, marry someone your kind. I am never accepting a man that would cause my daughter pain."

"Mrs. Chase, if you could just give me a chance-"

"Percy...Annabeth cannot be with you. I sincerely oppose."

"Please..." I pleaded, panic arising in my chest.

"Percy, I am sorry. I am serious but I cannot-"

"Mom...Percy..." Annabeth sighed, looking at me with her tired and pained grey orbs. "What are you doing here Percy? This doesn't seem like the right time."

"It is," I fought back. "Annabeth...just leave me with your mom. We need to talk. Mrs. Chase and I have to discuss-"

"Annabeth...do you seriously like Percy Jackson?" Mrs. Chase asked, her tone bitter.

Annabeth was silent.

"She doesn't. I think you should leave."

I breathed, my heart breaking into a thousand of pieces until I slowly turned around, mumbling, "See you around Annabeth."

"Percy-" but I closed the door, walking slowly towards my car, the sunset setting down to let the moon appear. Once I reached my car, I opened the door until Annabeth grasped my hand, turning me around before hugging me.

"Percy-"

"Stop," I glared, pushing her away. Annabeth had a heartbroken facial expression, but nothing could describe the anger that I had been stoic about.

Just nothing.

I was very angered if no one noticed. The words that she hadn't spoken that she liked me...was she that speechless? I could say that I loved her to Father and Grandmother a thousand times in front of her but she can't even say those three words right out of her mouth. It was an impossible anger that I couldn't even imagine.

I was so calm about this, but so angered.

And...everything happened so quick.

Everything happened so quick that trying to decipher my own feelings had been hard. It skimmed by so quickly, my heart-breaking stance hitting me hard, almost as if I ran directly towards a wall. It hurt so bad, so abrupt...making me tumble down like dominoes...

"Percy, please listen to me. I want to explain-"

"Annabeth...I am serious...I want to be left alone," I mumbled, biting my lip as Annabeth grabbed my face, her eyes close to mine. The last thing I wanted was her to kiss me, or else that would immediately break the strong wall I had built for her to get smacked on.

She eyed my lips, her nose touching mine.

Uh-oh.

My brain was shooting panic sirens that rung inside of me, but I couldn't help but lose my mind at the minute. Twirling her around, I kissed her as the sunset began to set down, the skies having the beautiful rays of purple, pink, orange, and yellow. Annabeth ran her fingers through my hair as I just hugged her close to me, not even adding a smile through the kiss.

She pulled away, staring deep into my eyes.

"I love you Percy. I am sorry...I know you are disappointed...but it was hard. Malcolm was there..."

"Just because-"

"I know, I am foolish. Go on and taunt and hate me. Break up with me. Make my life the worst that it could be. I know I deserve it; I know that I had been a very bad girlfriend-"

I pulled her into another kiss, cutting her off from her cute rambles.

This time, I smiled.

 **Annabeth POV:**

"Annabeth...I need to talk to you..." Mother's voice was soft as I slowly got up from my bed only to see her grasp my wrist and silently pull the door open.

"Mom-"

"Be quiet. Bobby and Matthew are sleeping. We got things to discuss."

We walked silently until going up on the front door.

"Sit down on the porch dear..."

And so I did.

"So, Annabeth...about Percy...I saw you two kiss earlier."

"Mom, so I just-"

"Stop freaking out. Kissing a boy isn't the end of the world," Mom chuckled softly as I looked down at my shoes.

"I just...about that kiss..." my voice lowered as I felt embarrassed as ever. Mom just saw me kiss Percy...and let's just say it wasn't the softest kiss...

"Annabeth...stop freaking out. I really had been thinking about it...and...Percy seems to be in love with you. I really thought him as a good boyfriend because he kept looking at you with eyes of love and...now...the way I dismissed him soon became into a regret. I know sweetheart...you love him as well...but I was so angered..."

"Mom, I am sorry. I know...you told me to go away from him...I just...it's hard to go away from him. He...he means so much to me. I should've backed off...I know I lost my guard...it's just Mom...he's lovable and-"

"Annabeth...please, stop interrupting even the slightest pauses," she sighed.

I shut my mouth, trying to fight off the rambles that would spill out of my mouth.

"I want you to stop getting hurt. You seem worn-out every day you come back home. Malcolm is constantly worrying; he prays for your health and for you to smile happily for at least one day. You seem so serious...I had been quite worried myself. I feel like a bad mom-"

"Mom...you aren't a bad mom," I whispered as Mom's eyes looked at mine.

"I was born poor," she sighed. "I...I could've even buy Bobby or Malcolm a race car toy with my own money. Malcolm or you are the ones. I-"

"Mom, stop. You are not a bad mother. I know you aren't."

"I want to give Percy one more chance...just to be a supportive mother in your love."

"Mom-"

"He is sweet...a bad boy attractive as I look at his actions..." Mom smiled. "I want to make things right for you...but that time...when you constantly came home staying late up at night flipping through files I was just watching you and giving you snacks along the way...but...I could've told you to stop and let you sleep and give you motherly advice in your relationship-"

"Mom, stop," I said sternly, Mom's shoulders slumping down. "Mom...listen to me...you are not the bad Mom. The real bad mom is Athena. Athena left us...just because of father's death...she gave the ring back when Father was very injured. Though Dad and you didn't get the proper wedding...you are my mother and nothing could change that. You are my legal mother...you...you helped me in so much things...and caring for me that much was enough. Mom...you've given me clothes working in that steamy hot restaurant for many years...this is my owed back feelings from what you had given me."

Mom wiped the tears that fell down her cheeks and opened her arms for a hug. I scooted towards her, giving her a hug in which she immediately accepted.

"You know...that Athena woman is such a cruel woman to abandon such a beautiful daughter like you. Your father was so proud of you. Malcolm was loved especially from your mother...but your father loved you. Ever since you were born, he basically owned you as his most prized possession. I was so foolish that time...loving your father when he was married but...he just...I am so sorry Annabeth. I know I should've backed away."

"Mom...stop. I am glad you were by Dad's side. Dad needed someone to vent out...other than Mom. I witnessed how Mom mistreated Dad so bad. You, as a friend that time, was by his side. I understand your heart...and Mom...you are a very good person. You accepted Malcolm and me, the two bundles of trouble. You accepted me and raised me just like Father did."

Mom sniffled, smiling at me though her eyes were red and she looked like a wrecked mess

"Annabeth...really...bless your soul. Bless this beautiful soul this world gave you. Bless your soul for everything that you are. I am so lucky I got a wonderful daughter like you."

And being protectively wrapped over my mother's arms, I felt the loved warmth that I hadn't felt very much from my real mother.

 **? POV:**

"Kill Helen."

"Chairwoman, I get that you are very angry but that is a very rash decision. As we productively grow and lead our activities out of the AOJ Inc., we should not drop our reputation."

"I do not care. Kill Helen and bring me to Annabeth."

"Chairwoman-"

"Kill her now!" I screamed, papers flying all over the room as Secretary Joe breathed until looking straight at my eyes.

"Helen...please Chairwoman. We shouldn't kill-"

"That lady deserves to be killed. Kill her secretly now. Formulate a plan somehow. Kill her now. And bring me to Annabeth."

 **CLIFFIE ATTACK! Who might this mysterious person be? Some clues are on there; people who would like to crack the code on who this mystery person, please PM me. Do not review (I request that please!) because I don't want others to see your grand guesses and if it is correct, it might be open for others and I would like to avoid that. Please review and PM me and guess the mystery person! Now here comes the dedications!**

 **riptidedauntlessgryffindor: Awww...thank you! I am always on the edge of my seat when reading your stories. You know, they are really good. I love your stories and the way you think of those ideas are impossible for me to think of. They are AMAZING! I love them so much; continue writing them and being an author that is one of my favorites! Thanks for supporting and hope you liked this chapter! And if you would like, guess the mystery person by PMing me. More information is in Wacky News in my profile so check that out! :)**

 **MAL-DaughterofChaos: No matter how much I had repeated, I love your reviews! They are sweet but at the same time has a random twist that is hilarious! I love it so much; your way of thinking makes me smile. I crave for a cookie as well from Sally! :) Anyway...I know, a lot of people hate the grandmother. I am used to it. ;) I don't know if I could give her a punch considering she might kill me ;)** **Thanks for supporting and hope you liked this chapter! And if you would like, guess the mystery person by PMing me. More information is in Wacky News in my profile so check that out! :)**

 **.Rose26: I like your back up for the Chase family! And I know...the grandmother is horrible. I do hope you like this story! This is a drama-filled chapter that I do hope you enjoy! Anyway, t** **hanks for supporting and hope you liked this chapter! And if you would like, guess the mystery person by PMing me. More information is in Wacky News in my profile so check that out! :)**

 **IAmCrystalClear: You know that review you just wrote there? That warmed my heart immensely. The fact that my stories relieve you from stress makes my heart flutter. And you are stressed? I know...I don't want to go through your personal bubble or anything but if you want to let it out...I am there for you. I seriously am; you could tell me anything that is bothering you. I could help you. I promise...just PM me. You might think my advices are suckish but please...trust me. I am not those friends that say false things. I could really help you.** **Anyway, t** **hanks for supporting and hope you liked this chapter! And if you would like, guess the mystery person by PMing me. More information is in Wacky News in my profile so check that out! :)**

 **thatinvisiblerose: Hey ROSE! So glad you got a Fanfiction account; I am so glad I get to know you more! Thank you so much for supporting me; I know I had been a suckish author but at least being patient and reviewing sweet things makes my heart warm up. Thank you so much for supporting me for everything that I write! :)** **Anyway, t** **hanks for supporting and hope you liked this chapter! And if you would like, guess the mystery person by PMing me. More information is in Wacky News in my profile so check that out! :)**

 **TotalBookGirlFTW: I gave you the feels? YIPEE! I am so glad you liked the chapter; did you like this one? I worked actually pretty hard; hope you like this chapter! :)** **Anyway, t** **hanks for supporting and hope you liked this chapter! And if you would like, guess the mystery person by PMing me. More information is in Wacky News in my profile so check that out! :)**

 **juicy1234: Are you alright? Oh, I hope your sickness is gone! I am more concerned about your health rather than the fact you missed one update. I really am fine because you are a very loyal reader and at least having a loyal reader by my side makes me happy. And the question there you just asked...I cannot answer that. What do YOU think? Do you think that Mrs. Jackson (Percy's grandmother) and his father will accept Annabeth? Who knows? You just got to read on. ;)** **Anyway, t** **hanks for supporting and hope you liked this chapter! And if you would like, guess the mystery person by PMing me. More information is in Wacky News in my profile so check that out! :)**

 **clo7615: I know, I know. Percy's grandmother is a witch; I've gotten a lot of reviews regarding to her witchy behavior. But don't worry; I agree too. But what could we do? I don't know what she'll do next...or do I? WAHAHA *cough* can't get the evil laugh right no matter how hard I attempt. Haha. Anyway...thank you so much! That is sweet! Thank you! :)** **Anyway, t** **hanks for supporting and hope you liked this chapter! And if you would like, guess the mystery person by PMing me. More information is in Wacky News in my profile so check that out! :)**

 **the Oracle of Akemi: That question is pretty interesting...frankly speaking, I do believe there are people like that. I am not saying that people are bad, because I look through everybody's inner self before judging...but there are many situations where this situation that Annabeth is in is worse, so having her situation seems minor so...you know what I mean? There are chances since her situation out of the whole world is minor though it is scarring. Anyway...awwww...that is so sweet. Thank you! :)** **Anyway, t** **hanks for supporting and hope you liked this chapter! And if you would like, guess the mystery person by PMing me. More information is in Wacky News in my profile so check that out! :)**

 **Olympian and Wizard: I hope this chapter explained your confusions on the previous chapter! Anyway...awww...that is sweet! And thanks for the quotes again! I will use them for November. I will quickly update today! :)** **Anyway, t** **hanks for supporting and hope you liked this chapter! And if you would like, guess the mystery person by PMing me. More information is in Wacky News in my profile so check that out! :)**

 **poseidonera333: That question could not be answered. I would love to tell you everything but its just...it's going to spoil the story for you. Will she? Or will she not? Who knows! You pinpointed that out, showing what a good observer you are! Anyway...thanks! I know...Percy did go through some struggles. I hope you like this chapter! :)** **Anyway, t** **hanks for supporting and hope you liked this chapter! And if you would like, guess the mystery person by PMing me. More information is in Wacky News in my profile so check that out! :)**

 **It's Me Why Me: Of course I understand! You must be really busy with school work and stuff; Strawberry #1, there is nothing to worry! I fully understand; updating had been hard for me since I was busy with schoolwork as well. Anyway...awwww...that's sweet. I know you are always there for me.** **Anyway, t** **hanks for supporting and hope you liked this chapter! And if you would like, guess the mystery person by PMing me. More information is in Wacky News in my profile so check that out! :)**

 **McAwesome101: I know...a lot of my wonderful readers (including you) are suffering from the horrible grandmother. I hope things will resolve...though I am remorse about this idea. :( Anyway, awww! Thanks buddy! I work hard on the Wattpad story though I am not updating very well.** **Anyway, t** **hanks for supporting and hope you liked this chapter! And if you would like, guess the mystery person by PMing me. More information is in Wacky News in my profile so check that out! :)**

 **Minerva Arhedes: I already admitted I am a VERY cruel person for not updating as well as always leaving a chapter with worry. I am deeply sorry about that, but I do hope you like this cliffhanger! :) Haha...I don't know if I got you there or not but really...hope you like it buddy. :) And Percy...he's in a huge struggle. Let's see what his heart decides.** **Anyway, t** **hanks for supporting and hope you liked this chapter! And if you would like, guess the mystery person by PMing me. More information is in Wacky News in my profile so check that out! :)**

 **darkchocolate23: I know, I know, it is alright. Percy's family isn't just that supportive. They care about reputation...fame...etc. They don't understand Percy, but it is alright. I guess Percy is going through a struggle...but it won't last...right? :(** **Anyway, t** **hanks for supporting and hope you liked this chapter! And if you would like, guess the mystery person by PMing me. More information is in Wacky News in my profile so check that out! :)**

 **FirstBookworm: Awww...thanks buddy. It means the world to me that you liked this chapter. YIPEE! I am glad it was a sweet chapter; do you like this cliffhanger? Is it huge? Hmm...I wonder.** **Anyway, t** **hanks for supporting and hope you liked this chapter! And if you would like, guess the mystery person by PMing me. More information is in Wacky News in my profile so check that out! :)**

 **the fluffy kitten: YAY! I AM SO GLAD YOU LIKE THIS STORY! You are, my friend, a new reviewer, and I am so glad I could have a great person like you review for my story. Thanks; hope you liked this cliffhanger. :)** **Anyway, t** **hanks for supporting and hope you liked this chapter! And if you would like, guess the mystery person by PMing me. More information is in Wacky News in my profile so check that out! :)**

 **Okie dokie...those were all the reviews! Thank you so much for reviewing, please enjoy this story...and make sure to check out the next update! Thanks, and please review, favorite, and follow this story! :)**


	39. Chapter 39

**Hey all my fellow readers! So, got some news heading in the way! I randomly posted a pole up for you readers to vote about your favorite story! I set this pole up because I was so curious of your opinion towards my stories. I could already guess which one could be the lowest...anyway, thank you so much and PLEASE LOOK AT MY PROFILE TO VOTE ON THE POLL! Thanks!**

 **I also want to tell you guys something else. This story I know seems pretty long, but please bear with me. I do hope you guys are not sick of this story at all...we are getting to the climax and my ideas are just running through my head and I just...cannot contain myself. I am excited as well.**

 **I know, I am not EXACTLY spoiling this chapter but this chapter might seem boring as poop...maybe cute in your opinion but it isn't action packed or anything. Just...just know that this non-action chapter might be important.**

 **ALSO! I have a million ideas coming through my brain! Anyway, I deleted my Wattpad account (sadly) because I just...I felt so unsuccessful writing all of the stories. It was hard to write Broken Fugitive (it is still copyright so please do not copy my original idea!), and it just...I am sorry. HOWEVER, I had created a new Wattpad account. YAY! This new Wattpad account has romance stories that you guys could follow towards. I do hope you like it; I won't tell you my username for my Wattpad account yet only because I have no stories updated and it would be useless following me without any story...you know where I am going with this?**

 **Anyway...I know...there are so much news. But PLEASE LOOK THROUGH MY PROFILE! MANY UPDATES WILL OCCUR! I had realized that I didn't update very well but all the stuff are updated right now at this minute so go check them out!**

 **Dedications are below...so go check them out as well!**

 **And speaking of dedications...I would definitely dedicate this group of people who were so brave...which are the Veterans. Today is Veteran's day and I want to dedicate this chapter to them because they were such authentic, strong, and patriotic men fighting to protect the country and so I want to thank them especially for making lives easier. Thank you. This chapter is dedicated for you. This is also dedicated to everybody because you guys are AMAZHANG (get the pun? Now I am being weird) so yeah. :)**

 **Why don't we get into this story right now at this minute? :)**

 **Percy POV:**

"Percy...want to go on a walk?"

"No!" I yelled. She looked shocked.

"What's up with you? It's not my fault I work harder than you in work while you-"

"I am studying the blueprints you idiot! I am working twice as hard as you are!" I shrieked.

"Shut up Seaweed Brain. You're such an idiot! Stop yelling at me-"

"Why does going on a walk have to do anything with the work that I have now?" I yelled.

"I just wanted to ease my mind with you because it seems that you are stressed and so am I!" she retorted back, storming away until she tripped on the chair leg, toppling down as her knees smacked the floorboards.

"Annabeth-"

"Whatever," she mumbled, biting her lip. Something inside of me burned in irritation rather than guilt.

Or maybe...

Maybe it was because I felt guilty which got me in a bad mood because my pride was getting in the way.

Pssshhh...that is not the case...

Is it?

I groaned, looking at Annabeth who was massaging her sore knee, and kneeled down to look at her.

"May I ask Annabeth," I said, looking at her as she mumbled to herself. Grey orbs met sea-green as she glared at me as the effect.

"What?" she said with full force.

"Would you like to go on a date with me?" I asked softly, the sudden guilt going away.

Woah woah woah...

What the heck?

Wasn't a second ago...wasn't I angry?

I breathed, a sudden remembrance of Annabeth's calm demeanor sprouting out of her always. I looked at her, who crossed her arms facing away.

"I don't want to go on a date with you," Annabeth rejected automatically.

Anger boiled inside of me once I heard those words.

"Didn't you want to go on a date?" I yelled. "I am proposing to you right now!"

"NO!" she yelled before getting up, glaring up at me once more. "Just do your work. I'm out of here."

And out she went from the door.

A few hours passed, and I was angry. Annabeth obviously was here because I was getting some water but found her sleeping on the couch. Wow. What a supportive girlfriend. Sleeping in someone else's house when fighting. Very good trait Annabeth. I walked back up silently though, and something about my instincts just drove me upstairs without yelling and screaming like I normally do.

Annabeth makes me a very strange person.

I stared at my blueprints for another hour, labeling the blueprints and sketching the revised as well as new ideas that popped in my head. _Maybe I could turn in some..._

My eyes felt droopy; my feet already numb. I knew I had way more to go (Annabeth was already done with all the blueprint "homework" given) but decided to rest a bit more. I felt too tired. I plopped down on my bed, resting my eyes already knowing that I would fall asleep.

Just let me fall asleep.

I began to lose focus on my dreams and the surroundings around of me. I could only feel my tired body almost melt into the blanket...

 _KERPLUNKACHING!_

I rose up immediately only to hear screams and a curse word.

That...that isn't good.

I immediately got out of my seat only to run up stairs to the second floor, and then back down where the main entrance. Running towards the hallways to the kitchen, I witnessed Annabeth crouched down, porridge spilt on the expensive oak-wood floor. She was grasping the pot, her hands trembling which weren't a pretty sight. Annabeth was crying in pain, her arms were wrapped around her stomach, her hands buried under. I scooted a little past only to stare at her beautiful face that looked so pained.

So, so pained.

"Annabeth-"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGG!" she screamed in anger, throwing the pot down the floor, the clattering noise ringing in my ear. Her hands were swollen red, and I immediately grasped them.

Ooh...that was not a good decision.

Annabeth winced and screamed again, this time in a more offending way of expressing her way of me as the cause of holding her hands to cause her extra amount of pain.

Wow.

I stared at the left porridge that was on all wasted. Annabeth looked up at me, her eyes red as she desperately tried to wipe them with her hands but winced and said another curse word just when the tears made contact with her pained skin. Annabeth then ducked her head, looking at her hands as if her actions were very pathetic.

"Annabeth, look what you have done," I said softly and Annabeth looked up.

"YOU KNOW WHAT?! SHOULDN'T YOU BE CARING AT LEAST FOR MY HANDS? THAT STINKIN' PORRIGE I WAS GOING TO MAKE FOR YOU BECAUSE YOU WERE WORKING HARD AND NOW...NOW YOU CARE ABOUT THAT AND-"

"Annabeth, shut up. I mean your hands. Look what you have done to these beautiful hands," I grasped her wrists and pulled her close to me, her eyes directly looking at my hands grasping her wrists. I ignored, pulling her closer only for her to sit down, her legs automatically shifting in a criss-cross position.

Then, I bent over, kneeling down and encaging her by putting my hands on either side of her.

"W-W-W-W-What may I ask that y-y-y-y-you are doing at t-this minute?" Annabeth bit her lip, making something inside of me melt automatically.

"I am telling you how I feel," I whispered, my face coming closer to her as she looked down, ashamed.

"Stop. Go away," she tried to push me away with her elbows but knowing that at this moment, I had more strength then her, she put her hands down.

"I am not. Annabeth..." I said. "Why did you decline on my date proposal?"

"Is it really the time to ask that?" Annabeth replied in a stern tone.

"Ah, yes," I held her chin, which she immediately turned her face, letting the hold break away.

Having an unsatisfied expression, I decided to hold her chin again.

She pulled away.

I grasped them.

She was still.

I breathed, looking at her hands which broke my heart because they were swelling. "Why did you not give me a chance to bring you out on a date when you wanted one?"

"I was angry."

"Ah."

"I wanted a date because I was sick of all of this. The conflicts that we have between our family...it gets on my nerves. I wanted to ease my mind because you weirdly ease my mind and oh gosh, I can't believe I said this right in front of you."'

"I thought you never cared. Because of that fight." she mumbled, biting her lip.

"Annabeth-"

"Stupid me, we fought because we declined a date. I wanted to make you porridge for your strength and a surrender gift but..." tears spilled out of her eyes as she ducked her head, tears falling down her face in dejection. "I injure myself and all I get is pity-"

"You know...I ease your mind?" I asked, my face moving way closer to her as she bit her lip.

"I..." she said before I gave her a little kiss on the lips.

She blinked.

Once.

Then twice.

"I-"

"Annabeth...thank you. Let's get you rested on my bed. I'll cook dinner. Or...Grover or somebody will cook it. I don't want to feed you a bad meal," I laughed, and so did Annabeth as she wiped her tears.

"Percy...I am so sorry," she cried, whimpering like a baby.

"You know...if you were just a normal girl that I would flirt with and this sweet incident happened...I'd yell because she messed up my floorboards. I will consult Grover to let the maids know to clean this. Let's get you towards the bed. Showering would seem a bit too painful. I'll bring a cloth to maybe clean off this blood you got here," I said in a commanding tone, looking at the tiny scar she had on her cheek.

"Oh gosh," she bit her lip. "Shut up. You are making me blush."

"I can see. You see, you can't really escape this sexy guy right here. I am very...attractive you see," I joked as she laughed, a beautiful ringing sound filling my ear.

Not clattering.

Just a sweet ring.

"Why don't we go upstairs cutie? I'll get you comfortable and consult Grover to be in charge of dinner..."

"Okay."

I scooped her up bridal style, going up the stairs before she stopped me by elbowing my chest.

"What?"

"Don't you dare call me Cutie."

"Cutie."

"STOP!"

And we laughed, as I cared for her for a few hours as Grover came in with the meal...

 **Annabeth POV:**

"Percy?" I asked while my head rested on his shoulder.

"Yes Wise Girl?" his voice showed a hint of tiredness laced on his voice.

"Do you need to go to bed?" I whispered.

"Nah. I just feel tired but it's not like I want to go to bed. Proceed."

"You sure-"

"Just go," he said soothingly.

"What makes you love me?"

"Huh?"

"What makes you love me?"

"I..." his voice trailed off, disappointment immediately bursting within me.

"Ignore what I said."

"Annabeth...it's not that...it's just really hard to choose a word. Like...you are...perfect..." he whispered, his breath making my scalp tingle as her rubbed my shoulders soothingly.

I bit my lip, knowing that this conversation might make me very emotional. I don't know what just went in my head but the sudden subject just blurted on my mouth like a movie script.

"Ah. I like you because you're...different."

"Like your reasoning. I can't blame you," he joked and I laughed softly.

"I love you Percy."

"Same here."

Silent.

"But Annabeth...there is another reason."

I looked up at him and he stared deep into my eyes, the seagreen orbs looking at me with absolute love care.

"Your reasoning is..."

"I am not much of a romantic person. I was always a ruthless jerk now as I look at myself. I still am. But ever since you came...it's just...the bad boy because a good boy. Not exactly a REALLY good boy but is a boy that could express himself in a more mature, better way. You don't expect anything from me, but you manage to make me someone that...improves..."

"I see no change in you."

"I know I am still a bad boy...I know that I treat women way better."

"You bet," I laughed.

"My point is...you make into a better person."

"Really?"

"Really. Annabeth...you are the reason I don't need to feel guilty about being a bad person. I feel like all my worries are gone when I am near you because I know that I could make good decisions by your side.

I teared up, only to feel a kiss on my lips as I turned to him, kissing him passionately.

And those words...

Those words lasted within my heart.

If it means for Percy's happiness...I won't let him go.

I won't let him go...

 **Liked it? Please review! Here comes the dedications that I present to you guys! :)**

 **riptidedauntlessgryffindor: Thank you so much. I am glad I am improving. Frankly speaking...I am ashamed of the stories I had written earlier. Not exactly all of them but a good portion of them. Thanks for rooting for me. Your story is amazing as well. I hope you like this chapter! Anyway, thank you so much for supporting and loving this story. Please check out the poll that I had randomly made in my profile! Also, check out Wacky News because they got some updated news and updates on the profile as well. Please check them out! :)**

 **Penguins-and-Percabeth: Haha; so true. I know; the grandmother does break everything. But is it JUST her?! Hmm..I wonder. ;) There is more drama to come. Stay tuned buddy. More is to come. :)** **Anyway, thank you so much for supporting and loving this story. Please check out the poll that I had randomly made in my profile! Also, check out Wacky News because they got some updated news and updates on the profile as well. Please check them out! :)**

 **thatinvisiblerose: YAY! I am so glad you liked my chapter. Yipee! I did update, in honor of those who died at the war today. I do hope you like this chapter! I am very well excited to update more...but I am afraid that I might not post like extremely fast due to school work. Thank you so much for your support. It feels nice that you cheer me on.** **Anyway, thank you so much for supporting and loving this story. Please check out the poll that I had randomly made in my profile! Also, check out Wacky News because they got some updated news and updates on the profile as well. Please check them out! :)**

 **IamCrystalClear: I loved that review...it was like with a friendly threaten put with a sweet ending. And hey, I will offer my shoulder if times are rough for you, just like a friend. All you really have to do is just pm me any time. I am there for you. :)** **Anyway, thank you so much for supporting and loving this story. Please check out the poll that I had randomly made in my profile! Also, check out Wacky News because they got some updated news and updates on the profile as well. Please check them out! :)**

 **clo7615: You. Are. So. Sweet. Every. Single. Time. You. Write. A, Review. You. Say. I. Am. A. Good. Writer. When. I. Am. Not. That. Of. A. Good. Writer. Thank you so much. I really do feel grateful that you support me, because a person like you is rare to even look at my stories once. I am so thankful that you read my stories and be part of my imagination towards this story. Really...I owe you one.** **Anyway, thank you so much for supporting and loving this story. Please check out the poll that I had randomly made in my profile! Also, check out Wacky News because they got some updated news and updates on the profile as well. Please check them out! :)**

 **MAL-DaughterofChaos:Ooh...who knows actually? What might Sally do actually? Hmm...I wonder. Cannot wait for the outcome! Stay tuned to learn more. :) Anyway, love your reviews! They are always filled with randomness but it's just...fun to read. You know what I mean? Now it is me being weird. Haha.** **Anyway, thank you so much for supporting and loving this story. Please check out the poll that I had randomly made in my profile! Also, check out Wacky News because they got some updated news and updates on the profile as well. Please check them out! :)**

 **poseidonera333: You are absolutely the best friend in the world. You always support me and it just...it really makes me happy. I am so grateful of your presence here. I am so grateful that you are by my side as a reader and friend. Thank you...really.** **Anyway, thank you so much for supporting and loving this story. Please check out the poll that I had randomly made in my profile! Also, check out Wacky News because they got some updated news and updates on the profile as well. Please check them out! :)**

 **Lizzy Dane: Awwww...thanks. I am so lucky to have reviewers and readers that root me forward with encouragement. I am so grateful that you want me to pursue my dreams as a writer. It means the world to me. Really...thank you.** **Anyway, thank you so much for supporting and loving this story. Please check out the poll that I had randomly made in my profile! Also, check out Wacky News because they got some updated news and updates on the profile as well. Please check them out! :)**

 **Cece. Rose26: Awwww...that is so sweet. Thank you! I am so glad you see improvement in my writing. I want to become a writer so getting to have feedback on my improvements and stuff really warm my heart. I updated though, so hope that is good news for you! :)** **Anyway, thank you so much for supporting and loving this story. Please check out the poll that I had randomly made in my profile! Also, check out Wacky News because they got some updated news and updates on the profile as well. Please check them out! :)**

 **Minerva Arhedes: My awesome friend, thank you for being by my side! I know...I know...I am a very cruel author indeed. I will do my best to not go to the extent of Uncle Rick...but if I do...please forgive me. :)** **Anyway, thank you so much for supporting and loving this story. Please check out the poll that I had randomly made in my profile! Also, check out Wacky News because they got some updated news and updates on the profile as well. Please check them out! :) And btw...please don't cry! :( It makes me sad...but glad it was an emotional chapter. :)**

 **the Oracle of Akemi: Thanks for participating! It was awesome of you! YAY! :) Anyway, so glad you liked the chapter! I put some thought into it so yeah...yippee! :)** **Anyway, thank you so much for supporting and loving this story. Please check out the poll that I had randomly made in my profile! Also, check out Wacky News because they got some updated news and updates on the profile as well. Please check them out! :)**

 **Olympian and Wizard: Thank you so much for sending quotes every single time. I will post September, October, and November's quotes on my profile (I know...yell at me for being a horrible updater on my profile) so yeah. I am sorry! But I will...promise. :) And you are so sweet. Thank you! :)** **Anyway, thank you so much for supporting and loving this story. Please check out the poll that I had randomly made in my profile! Also, check out Wacky News because they got some updated news and updates on the profile as well. Please check them out! :)**

 **TotalBookGirlFTW: The feels...YIPPEE! I at least completed the wish I wanted to complete; the feels. So glad you liked the previous chapter. How about this chapter? Was it good? Anyway...that review was super sweet. Thank you so much! :)** **Anyway, thank you so much for supporting and loving this story. Please check out the poll that I had randomly made in my profile! Also, check out Wacky News because they got some updated news and updates on the profile as well. Please check them out! :)**

 **Those were the dedications! Let's honor the Veterans for today is Veteran's day! PLEASE CHECK OUT THE POLL! If you hadn't read my stories, you could do that too. Please review and hope you have a wonderful day! :)**


	40. Chapter 40

**Long, long chapter readers. Just really long.**

 **Anyway, hey my awesome readers! At this moment, I am proud to present you the 40th chapter of It's Her Why Her (cheers). I know there might be many confusion and like..."THIS HAPPENED?!" in this chapter, but please understand. More will come in and I did this straightforward explanation leaving you guys all surprised for a purpose. Not to give you guys a heartattack or anything but you know...just a nice little thriller. This is a pretty confident chapter of mine...so yeah! Anyway, this was dedication Part one so right after the messages, we shall proceed!**

 **So, check my profile! More and more updates are being let out and I want you guys to participate! It's full of fun! Join me so we can all have a wonderful time! Accept the challenge (just go to the profile or read a dedication) and actually persist on the challenge! Let's send the optimistic, happy vibe guys!**

 **Okay...let's go to the dedications. This chapter is super long so yeah...let's get to it. :)**

 **Olympian and Wizard: I am actually so grateful that you trust me. It makes me happy that my readers trust me. It really is. Thank you. Also...I HAVE BEEN DYING TO READ MAGNUS CHASE! I just couldn't because I don't have the book but I am holding it. I am sincerely in love with that book though I hadn't read it. Haha. Anyway, thank you! Awww...so sweet. You really are so sweet. Thank you. Oh, and don't forget to enjoy Thanksgiving! I know it isn't even Thanksgiving but hey...take the week to thank everybody. That is my challenge for you. Let's start our personal chain reaction guys! I challenge you to thank anyone (your parents, friends, etc.) and review that you accept the challenge! Once you accept the challenge, go and thank people. One person, one day. Remember that! Anything artistic such as drawings or crafty origami (etc) is nice to give to those that you thank! Thank one person a day (even if it is an annoying sister or brother) and accept the challenge! More information is on my profile (it is updated! Again! Yippee! Three are updated; they are on the very top of Wacky News so check that out!) and so yeah...stay tuned! :)** **Well...do you accept the challenge? Review below.**

 **MAL-DaughterofChaos: Oh...uh...I don't know how to answer that review considering you left the lmao part and I was kind of confused (here comes my stupid side) so uh...yeah. Hehe...interesting review. :)Anyway, don't forget to enjoy Thanksgiving! I know it isn't even Thanksgiving but hey...take the week to thank everybody. That is my challenge for you. Let's start our personal chain reaction guys! I challenge you to thank anyone (your parents, friends, etc.) and review that you accept the challenge! Once you accept the challenge, go and thank people. One person, one day. Remember that! Anything artistic such as drawings or crafty origami (etc) is nice to give to those that you thank! Thank one person a day (even if it is an annoying sister or brother) and accept the challenge! More information is on my profile (it is updated! Again! Yippee! Three are updated; they are on the very top of Wacky News so check that out!) and so yeah...stay tuned! :)** **Well...do you accept the challenge? Review below.**

 **sonofnight: Awww...thank you! I am glad you like the plot; more drama is coming so stay tuned! Hehe; anyway, this is not a cliché novel so get prepared to ride on this rollercoaster. Haha. Thank you; that was so sweet. Oh, and don't forget to enjoy Thanksgiving! I know it isn't even Thanksgiving but hey...take the week to thank everybody. That is my challenge for you. Let's start our personal chain reaction guys! I challenge you to thank anyone (your parents, friends, etc.) and review that you accept the challenge! Once you accept the challenge, go and thank people. One person, one day. Remember that! Anything artistic such as drawings or crafty origami (etc) is nice to give to those that you thank! Thank one person a day (even if it is an annoying sister or brother) and accept the challenge! More information is on my profile (it is updated! Again! Yippee! Three are updated; they are on the very top of Wacky News so check that out!) and so yeah...stay tuned! :)** **Well...do you accept the challenge? Review below.**

 **HiddenBlade: Thank you so much for the mention; I automatically fixed the error when reading that. You saved me from making a mistake and getting reviews of confusion. Thanks!** **Oh, and don't forget to enjoy Thanksgiving! I know it isn't even Thanksgiving but hey...take the week to thank everybody. That is my challenge for you. Let's start our personal chain reaction guys! I challenge you to thank anyone (your parents, friends, etc.) and review that you accept the challenge! Once you accept the challenge, go and thank people. One person, one day. Remember that! Anything artistic such as drawings or crafty origami (etc) is nice to give to those that you thank! Thank one person a day (even if it is an annoying sister or brother) and accept the challenge! More information is on my profile (it is updated! Again! Yippee! Three are updated; they are on the very top of Wacky News so check that out!) and so yeah...stay tuned! :) Well...do you accept the challenge? Review below.**

 **thatinvisiblerose: I feel very happy that you loved this chapter. This chapter seems a bit...cliffhangerish so I hope you enjoy this new rollercoaster. Just a hint; it isn't that...it isn't the climax. Haha. Hope I am not making you nervous. Oh, and don't forget to enjoy Thanksgiving! I know it isn't even Thanksgiving but hey...take the week to thank everybody. That is my challenge for you. Let's start our personal chain reaction guys! I challenge you to thank anyone (your parents, friends, etc.) and review that you accept the challenge! Once you accept the challenge, go and thank people. One person, one day. Remember that! Anything artistic such as drawings or crafty origami (etc) is nice to give to those that you thank! Thank one person a day (even if it is an annoying sister or brother) and accept the challenge! More information is on my profile (it is updated! Again! Yippee! Three are updated; they are on the very top of Wacky News so check that out!) and so yeah...stay tuned! :)** **Well...do you accept the challenge? Review below.**

 **McAwesome101: Hey sis! How's life? What a weird way to begin a dedication; let's get serious. Okay...I have to say that description was pretty good. Impressive man! Great job! I am pretty impressed (genuinely man.) Super good!** **Anyway, don't forget to enjoy Thanksgiving! I know it isn't even Thanksgiving but hey...take the week to thank everybody. That is my challenge for you. Let's start our personal chain reaction guys! I challenge you to thank anyone (your parents, friends, etc.) and review that you accept the challenge! Once you accept the challenge, go and thank people. One person, one day. Remember that! Anything artistic such as drawings or crafty origami (etc) is nice to give to those that you thank! Thank one person a day (even if it is an annoying sister or brother) and accept the challenge! More information is on my profile (it is updated! Again! Yippee! Three are updated; they are on the very top of Wacky News so check that out!) and so yeah...stay tuned! :)** **Well...do you accept the challenge? Review below.**

 **Cece. Rose26: Nah. I don't get sick of my wonderful readers! I am grateful for every review and the very sweetness you portrayed rather warms my heart. Thank you. Besides, I think you are a wonderful human being so trying to reason that you are annoying makes me cringe from the thought because I never judge people easily.** **Anyway, don't forget to enjoy Thanksgiving! I know it isn't even Thanksgiving but hey...take the week to thank everybody. That is my challenge for you. Let's start our personal chain reaction guys! I challenge you to thank anyone (your parents, friends, etc.) and review that you accept the challenge! Once you accept the challenge, go and thank people. One person, one day. Remember that! Anything artistic such as drawings or crafty origami (etc) is nice to give to those that you thank! Thank one person a day (even if it is an annoying sister or brother) and accept the challenge! More information is on my profile (it is updated! Again! Yippee! Three are updated; they are on the very top of Wacky News so check that out!) and so yeah...stay tuned! :)** **Well...do you accept the challenge? Review below.**

 **Okay good readers! Enough with Part One dedications; let's get onto the story! :)**

 **Annabeth POV:**

"Peter, hand me that blueprint."

"What is the magic word?"

"Give it."

"Wrong."

"I am not up for this! I need to look at the blueprints for the files!"

"Not even close."

"Peter..."

"Nope."

"Please?"

"Sure," he smiled and passed the blueprint to me. Rolling my eyes, I went back to my work.

Working at the Branch took major office work; I had taken extra notes and had looked at many files that the Revisers had been working on. Checking off the clients work and checking regularly on the construction was a tiresome. I was first very excited but as more and more clients begin to thrive and ask AOJ Inc. to build something of some sort, work load had compiled at all of the Branch workers. Even in the weekends there was a bunch of work load to do. I would stay up late every day and wake up early to prepare for a new day of stressful work.

For the first time, architecture seemed so stressful.

Sure, I loved all the building and designs but the workload was too stressful. I could manage it, but weirdly the managers kept pushing ME for more work. Percy and the rest don't have much. Percy works hard, but sometimes he just takes a break.

For me, I am rewarded with what, extra work!

Rubbing my eyes tiredly, I could see Sandra flirt again with Percy. I rolled my eyes, knowing Percy always deals with this matter. I am to tired to be defensive. Just focus!

I typed away on my laptop once more.

Johnathan handed me the file as I smiled.

"Thanks," I said, taking the files that he was to deliver twenty minutes ago. I began typing again only to see Johnathan smirking at me.

I looked up, his green eyes staring at mine.

"What?" I asked.

"You know...you should really just..." his voice was so soft but not as beautiful as Percy's. Especially when he speaks in a husky tone it's just like...woah...

Gosh, Percy has to interfere with my thoughts all the time.

Ugggggggg...

"What?" I then answered, feeling stupid for looking so dazed.

"I got you some tea-"

"ANNABETH!" Percy smiled at me as he checked his watch. "Oh, I think it is time to go home. You must be so worn out, aren't you?" he squished my cheeks, a groan escaping my lips.

"Peter-"

"Most of everybody is gone...excuse me Johnathan, but I think we got to go. Annabeth, come on," Percy said, taking my coat from my seat as I halted him.

"Woah woah woah...Percy, I have to send the email to our client and sent the file to Manager-"

"Let's do that at home," his voice was full of urgency.

"Peter-"

"Hey Peter man," Johnathan smiled, though his eyes flickered with something that I could not decipher. "I think Annabeth is fine staying here. Plus, I made her tea-"

"Oh please," Percy retorted. "I have coffee. And Annabeth loves coffee."

Oh my gosh, what are they doing?!

"I am fine," I smiled to Johnathan. "Excuse Peter and I for a moment...huh...he's just...come," I gritted my teeth on the last word and Percy smirked and followed.

The door closed.

"What are you doing?!" I shrieked.

"He's going way over the boundaries. Besides...I got Grover to make some coffee right now-"

"You're acting like my boyfriend."

"Because I am?"

"UGG! Percy! That is not the case! Can't you clearly see what your Father said? We cannot reveal that we are dating! At all! He said we could act like close friends but you have to stay exactly like that boy who works and flirts and I have to be just me! Sure, some people know that we are dating here. But in Branch, everything is professional!"

"Please don't say you are fighting about this. Besides...we can cuddle warm and cozy at my house-"

"Percy, you don't understand. This is work! WORK I say, WORK! And if you are going to weigh me down on something I have to accomplish, I won't let you. I am tired, sick and tired and I am just so...you have to stop right now, this instant because boy am I furiously mad and-"

"Annabeth, I don't want to fight," he gritted his teeth. "I just don't want you to interact ever with Johnathan."

"He's my friend! Then what, why don't you restrict me from Walter?"

"Because Walter is a guy I trust. Plus...I feel uncomfortable when Johnathan starts doing nice stuff to you."

"He's just a gentleman."

"Are you seriously taking his side?"

"I am not taking his side nor yours. I am taking my own!" I huffed, storming off down the hallways towards the elevator. Jabbing the buttons to close, it successfully did. Percy yelled but I smirked as I went down to the lobby. I'll just grab my belongings later. For now...let's just buy some coffee at the vending machine, shall we?

The lobby door opened as I rummaged through my pant pocket only to find three dollar bills.

Scored!

I walked to the vending machine, ordering the bitter black coffee I prefer. Slipping in two dollars, I waited till the order came. I then got it out and began sipping it.

Good as always.

I walked out of AOJ Inc., just for fresh air. Gosh, it is so cold. Shivering, I felt stupid for not bringing my jacket. I shivered, fog escaping my mouth every time I breathed. I panicked, my legs wobbling as the cold breeze enveloped me only to let my hands feel stiff.

I decided to go in only to feel a jacket draped over my shoulders. I looked up only to see Johnathan smiling at me.

"Hey Annabeth-"

"Annabeth?!" Percy's voice shrieked as I couldn't change fate. Percy came...Johnathan draped his jacket over me...what kind of drama is occurring now?

"Peter-"

"So Annabeth," Johnathan smiled. "Want me to drop you off? I have a good heater in my car-"

I felt a hard yank on my wrist, causing me to drop the only source of warmth; coffee.

Two dollars down the drain.

My ivory sweater was stained as I stared at Percy, who's eyes were adverted to the spilt coffee on the floor. The jacket was down on the floor as well.

Johnathan picked it up and smiled nervously. "Um...I think I will go...today has been a rough day I guess!"

"Yeah..." my voice trailed off as he ran towards the parking lot. It was silent for a minute until I saw his car exit AOJ Inc.

I turned towards the window of our office, which was closed.

Uggg.

There was my jacket...and my clothes...and-

"DO YOU LIKE HIM?!" Percy shouted, gripping my wrists tightly.

"No, I don't!" I yelled back.

"He put his JACKET on you! Annabeth, do you know what that means?!"

"Oh my gosh, he is just my friend!"

"No, he likes you idiot!" Percy yelled, pushing me away afterwards. "Whatever. Your stuff was readily packed...give me a second..." Percy's voice trailed off in anger as he tapped his phone a few times only to call, "Grover, come to the main AOJ Entrance. I think Annabeth will go on her own."

Rolling my eyes, I crossed my arms.

"And you!" he screamed, hanging up from Grover. "YOU, GO ON YOUR OWN! Don't ever come to my house! Don't you dare contact me with your stupid, freakn' phone! I don't care!" he screeched.

I blinked a couple times as he was tapping his phone, waiting for Grover to drive towards the main entrance. I felt absolutely annoyed; okay, Johnathan is kind of getting on my nerves (putting a jacket around me is sweet but I don't like that at all...I smell like his cologne and I usually smell like Percy's!) and he is kind of getting a little out of the boundaries today but still...it isn't like he is going to propose and be my boyfriend or anything. It's not going to be like that; I love Percy, and what, I am even fighting to be with him! Though his grandmother breaks and punches me with hurtful words, I stay strong for him.

And right now, he is being immature.

Frustration bubbled inside of me. I could see him stare at the coffee that dropped. It began to dry up but once my eyes adverted to the coffee, my anger quickened.

Mom's shirt that she bought me was ruined.

Two bucks went out the window.

I closed my eyes shut, trying to stop my anger that was getting out of hand.

Then, I heard a car honk.

I blinked only to see Grover smile.

"Hey Miss. Annabeth Chase...so Mr. Jackson, why are you all angry-"

"GIVE HER BELONGINGS BACK AND JUST...DRIVE ME BACK TO HOME! AND MAKE SURE SHE NEVER FOLLOWS AND MAKE SURE THAT WE STAY OFF CONTACT FOR TONIGHT! PERIOD!" Percy yelled as Grover nodded frantically.

Poor man.

As Grover opened the trunk, I shoved past Percy who glared. I grabbed Grover's wrists as he blinked a couple of times, only for me to push him away and take my coat, laptop, workbag, and phone out. Percy looked surprised; his mouth was agape and he kept blinking. I gave Grover a little smile before I turned around to see Percy. I shot a glare at him only to close the trunk and walk back to the concrete, staring straight at him.

"Give me two bucks." I retorted grumpily, letting out my palms.

"What?" he asked bitterly.

"Repay the two bucks! That coffee was what I spent with my own money! I only took a sip on that. It is definitely wasteful. Give me two bucks!"

"No."

"What-"

"Annabeth Chase, stop asking for money! Don't be like a beggar like you always are! Just stay in your own status. What, are you going to kneel before me and ask for two bucks? Annabeth, don't act so low-"

I slapped him in the face.

His head snapped towards mine, a glare firmly put on his eyes.

"What did you just do?" Percy yelled.

"You called me low, huh! Well guess what, you are low! You are a low, uneducated person who needed help on the first day of work! You spend money and you're just a pile of lies only to let others look down at you! You get jealous over nothing and you're just a big pile of crap that needs, what, more diamonds! And with more diamonds, you get super fat and you turn out to be the most ugly man on earth and gosh, I hate you so much, you spoiled brat! You are afraid to get your hands smothered with dirt...oh wait! Let's just say you are fine if your hands are smothered with dirt; what, is the dirt women?!"

That made him furious. Instantly, he pushed me aside and snatched the car keys from Grover. He then began the ignition only to drive away full speed.

"MR. JACKSON! YOU FORGOT ME!" Grover hollered but Percy was already exiting.

Grover sighed.

"I am so sorry Miss. Annabeth Chase...you had to deal with his very immature behavior. It's just...Percy does have a dark past. I know him very well because I am his buddy/secretary...and I know...he can be a pain sometimes but please deal with it. Instigating his anger will only make things worse.

"I am not tolerating his inexcusable behavior!" I yelled.

"I know you can't Miss. Annabeth Chase...he is very immature. But this case, it is different. If you hadn't noticed, he sent a million texts to me to order dark coffee from the nearest café. He texted me to pick up your items and he said bring a blanket along witnessing you outside. He was running down the stairs just to see you and he seems very angered. Miss. Annabeth Chase, I get your feeling. He is very immature when he is angry but the thing is...the more you shoot him with these words, the more he will break and the more he begins to break...he begins to fall apart on who he is. Miss. Annabeth Chase...this is a major issue that I think you have to solve."

I groaned.

"Let him be. That's all I am going to say," I huffed, feeling suffocated that even Grover doesn't understand. I began to walk until I felt a hand on my arm. I turned around only to see Grover's panicked expression.

"Please Miss. Annabeth Chase...I am fine if I get killed from him today. I know I will face the wall as always. But darn, seeing him stressed makes me very distressed. After all, I am his secretary and I am supposed to ensure his well-being. I don't want to stress you either; I know you go through many pain in your life...and I know that you are upset because of Percy supposedly overreacting over Johnathan...but Miss. Annabeth Chase...Percy isn't just a dumb man. He can be so clueless with emotions, but at the same time...really good at sensing it. He is clueless of his own emotions but when he sees a guy liking a girl or flirting and stuff...he senses it already. For Johnathan, he knows that he likes you. He wants to end that and so he became more affectionate towards you. If you hadn't noticed, every night he would snuggle and make sure you never even had a chance to like Johnathan. Johnathan had escaped your mind in what, forever...but for Percy, he had been constantly thinking about his feelings for you when you'd go away or he is done with his blueprints. I want you to know this so you could go easy on him; you're the real one that healed his heart. He is changing but what he just said to you-"

"He want far Grover! He told me a worthless beggar who just-"

"Percy doesn't say that to you, does he? But since you began to side with Johnathan...he's very sensitive in those matters. That's why he would bring you to the janitor's closet for kisses so he could be reassured that you loved him back by responding. I am not trying to be a stalker; I just once caught you guys sneaking inside the janitor's closet to kiss. I know that Miss. Annabeth Chase. And Percy...I know him fairly well. And if he is acting like this...saying beggar stuff...you angered him a lot Miss. Annabeth. He is beginning to transform to his bad boy side again. You better comfort him right now."

"Grover...what if he-"

"Trust me; I know you are the healer to make him eased. He is just very sensitive with the Johnathan topic. He is really stressed about the relationship too; Mrs. Jackson as well as Mr. Jackson are pushing him to not love you and he had gone through a lot. I just want you to know this so you can just visit him. Maybe stay a night with him to soothe him. I know you are fairly angry...your pride is huge and I know that...but if you can just please be open to Percy and soothe him and just give in, I'd really appreciate that."

I thought for a moment. Could I really forgive him and just soothe him? Is Percy actually going to transform to that bad boy without me? Is this really going to be a huge decision for me to make?

I looked at Grover, his eyes pleading.

"Please..." he whispered as I handed him my belongings.

"I'm sorry. But I cannot," I said and ran away, tears immediately flowing down (which was really strange...why?!) as I ran towards the bus stop to arrive home...

 _RRRRRRRRRIIIIIIINNNNNGGGGGGGGGG!_

I sleepily picked up my phone.

"Hello?" I mumbled, not even seeing who was the caller.

"ANNABETH. PLEASE COME; PERCY IS SCREAMING, PERCY IS SCREAMING! ANNABETH, COME! I CANNOT EVEN CONTROL HIM! HE IS CRYING, HE IS CRYING...HE IS CRYING AND HE IS SCREAMING HIS LUNGS OUT-"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I heard through the speaker, immediately getting up.

"Grover-"

"COME! ANNABETH, PLEASE COME! HE IS GETTING OUT OF CONTROL; PLEASE COME! NOW!" Grover yelled as I immediately hung up. I grabbed a light cardigan as I burst out the door, seeing Malcolm watch T.V.

"Hey Annie-"

"Give me your car keys."

"What?"

"I SAID, GIVE ME YOUR CAR KEYS!" I yelled as Malcolm crossed his arms.

"What are you up to-"

"It is urgent...can't explain..." I swallowed frantically. "Hand me the car keys."

"Annie-"

"I SAID, HAND ME THE FREAKN' CAR KEYS!" I screamed only to see Malcolm rummage through his pant pocket, revealing the shiny keys.

"Annie-"

I snatched the keys, running out despite wearing my bunny slippers. The night air was cold. But despite the harsh wind blowing against my once warm face, I ran towards the car, hopping inside and beginning the ignition.

Unreasonable tears trickled down my face as I began to drive ahead. I could see Malcolm screaming my name but I continued to go on. I could only feel my heart beating faster as my knuckles turned white. Some part of me felt this rush of emotion. Percy is screaming...oh gosh, I should've visited him. I should've just...I should've visited him. Oh gosh, why couldn't I just visit him?

He was hurt, and it was all because of me. I felt more tears fall down my eyes as the traffic light flickered red.

Shoot.

I cursed under my breath only to hold the handles tightly.

Percy, I am coming. So stay calm love.

Stay calm for me, will you?

Percy...I am sorry.

Just stay calm...

Please...

I am coming.

 **Cliffhanger...WAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! *cough* gosh, I suck like poop on the evil laughs. Haha. Anyway, cliffhanger! YEAH! :) Um...hope you guys like this chapter! :) I will get on to the dedications right now! :)**

 **riptidedauntlessgryffindor: Awww...I genuinely think that so, so sweet. That really just warms my heart...thank you. You are a wonderful writer too! What It Feels Like is my personal favorite. The plot just really gets me wondering and it was absolutely well written. I am available for updates (whoop whoop!) so yeah...that's that. Oh, and don't forget to enjoy Thanksgiving! I know it isn't even Thanksgiving but hey...take the week to thank everybody. That is my challenge for you. Let's start our personal chain reaction guys! I challenge you to thank anyone (your parents, friends, etc.) and review that you accept the challenge! Once you accept the challenge, go and thank people. One person, one day. Remember that! Anything artistic such as drawings or crafty origami (etc) is nice to give to those that you thank! Thank one person a day (even if it is an annoying sister or brother) and accept the challenge! More information is on my profile (it is updated! Again! Yippee! Three are updated; they are on the very top of Wacky News so check that out!) and so yeah...stay tuned! :)**

 **Penguins-and-Percabeth: No comments on that. Anyway...love your profile pic! So random but haha. Anyway...I loved that review. Really, thank you. Just trying to get feedback on my writing means a lot so your support is just so great. Thank you.** **Anyway, don't forget to enjoy Thanksgiving! I know it isn't even Thanksgiving but hey...take the week to thank everybody. That is my challenge for you. Let's start our personal chain reaction guys! I challenge you to thank anyone (your parents, friends, etc.) and review that you accept the challenge! Once you accept the challenge, go and thank people. One person, one day. Remember that! Anything artistic such as drawings or crafty origami (etc) is nice to give to those that you thank! Thank one person a day (even if it is an annoying sister or brother) and accept the challenge! More information is on my profile (it is updated! Again! Yippee! Three are updated; they are on the very top of Wacky News so check that out!) and so yeah...stay tuned! :)** **Well...do you accept the challenge? Review below.**

 **Bobnumber2: No. You are an absolutely great writer! Who cares if you hadn't updated for so long; your imagination prolongs and I will encourage you optimistically as a dying fan of your stories. So stay strong and optimistic about it!** **Anyway, don't forget to enjoy Thanksgiving! I know it isn't even Thanksgiving but hey...take the week to thank everybody. That is my challenge for you. Let's start our personal chain reaction guys! I challenge you to thank anyone (your parents, friends, etc.) and review that you accept the challenge! Once you accept the challenge, go and thank people. One person, one day. Remember that! Anything artistic such as drawings or crafty origami (etc) is nice to give to those that you thank! Thank one person a day (even if it is an annoying sister or brother) and accept the challenge! More information is on my profile (it is updated! Again! Yippee! Three are updated; they are on the very top of Wacky News so check that out!) and so yeah...stay tuned! :)** **Well...do you accept the challenge? Review below.**

 **IamCrystalClear: Haha; yes you did. I am going to care for you and if you are ever hurt, please feel free to PM me. I am there for you always. I am not to ignore or laugh or judge about any situation that hurts you; whether it is friendship problems, stress, etc., I am always there to offer a hand. And I had actually kept 1,532 secrets for one friend and it never had been revealed...I can keep secrets. You could trust me (I mean it...if I could stare at you right now, I could really show I mean it and care for you). So don't worry. I'll be your shoulder to cry on. As a sister and friend. ;)** **Anyway, don't forget to enjoy Thanksgiving! I know it isn't even Thanksgiving but hey...take the week to thank everybody. That is my challenge for you. Let's start our personal chain reaction guys! I challenge you to thank anyone (your parents, friends, etc.) and review that you accept the challenge! Once you accept the challenge, go and thank people. One person, one day. Remember that! Anything artistic such as drawings or crafty origami (etc) is nice to give to those that you thank! Thank one person a day (even if it is an annoying sister or brother) and accept the challenge! More information is on my profile (it is updated! Again! Yippee! Three are updated; they are on the very top of Wacky News so check that out!) and so yeah...stay tuned! :)** **Well...do you accept the challenge? Review below.**

 **Minerva Arhendes: Haha...and what?! FANDOM AND FEELS SHOULD DEFINITELY BE IN A DICTIONARY! You know what?! This will be our new dictionary word. I'll put it in my profile and I will definitely dedicate you for that. Go check that out! :) You are so sweet.** **Anyway, don't forget to enjoy Thanksgiving! I know it isn't even Thanksgiving but hey...take the week to thank everybody. That is my challenge for you. Let's start our personal chain reaction guys! I challenge you to thank anyone (your parents, friends, etc.) and review that you accept the challenge! Once you accept the challenge, go and thank people. One person, one day. Remember that! Anything artistic such as drawings or crafty origami (etc) is nice to give to those that you thank! Thank one person a day (even if it is an annoying sister or brother) and accept the challenge! More information is on my profile (it is updated! Again! Yippee! Three are updated; they are on the very top of Wacky News so check that out!) and so yeah...stay tuned! :)** **Well...do you accept the challenge? Review below.**

 **poseidonera333: Alas, here comes a reply from my wonderful friend! :) Haha; I am so glad you like the chapter. This is a way different set up (cliffie!) so yeah. :) Thanks for the review; super sweet.** **Anyway, don't forget to enjoy Thanksgiving! I know it isn't even Thanksgiving but hey...take the week to thank everybody. That is my challenge for you. Let's start our personal chain reaction guys! I challenge you to thank anyone (your parents, friends, etc.) and review that you accept the challenge! Once you accept the challenge, go and thank people. One person, one day. Remember that! Anything artistic such as drawings or crafty origami (etc) is nice to give to those that you thank! Thank one person a day (even if it is an annoying sister or brother) and accept the challenge! More information is on my profile (it is updated! Again! Yippee! Three are updated; they are on the very top of Wacky News so check that out!) and so yeah...stay tuned! :)** **Well...do you accept the challenge? Review below.**

 **darkchocolate23: Don't feel bad; I should be the one for I don't update frequently as much. :( Anyway...that was so sweet. The review warmed my heart like a cup of hot chocolate. Thank you!** **Anyway, don't forget to enjoy Thanksgiving! I know it isn't even Thanksgiving but hey...take the week to thank everybody. That is my challenge for you. Let's start our personal chain reaction guys! I challenge you to thank anyone (your parents, friends, etc.) and review that you accept the challenge! Once you accept the challenge, go and thank people. One person, one day. Remember that! Anything artistic such as drawings or crafty origami (etc) is nice to give to those that you thank! Thank one person a day (even if it is an annoying sister or brother) and accept the challenge! More information is on my profile (it is updated! Again! Yippee! Three are updated; they are on the very top of Wacky News so check that out!) and so yeah...stay tuned! :)** **Well...do you accept the challenge? Review below.**

 **juicy1234: Haha; same...I do have my lazy side. Except in Fanfiction...I am hectic. Haha. And this gets more of a cliffie/rude behavior stuff...was it good? Hope so.** **Anyway, don't forget to enjoy Thanksgiving! I know it isn't even Thanksgiving but hey...take the week to thank everybody. That is my challenge for you. Let's start our personal chain reaction guys! I challenge you to thank anyone (your parents, friends, etc.) and review that you accept the challenge! Once you accept the challenge, go and thank people. One person, one day. Remember that! Anything artistic such as drawings or crafty origami (etc) is nice to give to those that you thank! Thank one person a day (even if it is an annoying sister or brother) and accept the challenge! More information is on my profile (it is updated! Again! Yippee! Three are updated; they are on the very top of Wacky News so check that out!) and so yeah...stay tuned! :)** **Well...do you accept the challenge? Review below.**

 **Guest: I read your review so I hurried to write a chapter! I did update today (yippee!) and so yeah! I so love your enthusiasm (thank you very much) and so yeah...I updated! YOU my friend, gave me the motivational strength to write a full chapter even though I had homework. Haha; you are the best! :)** **Anyway, don't forget to enjoy Thanksgiving! I know it isn't even Thanksgiving but hey...take the week to thank everybody. That is my challenge for you. Let's start our personal chain reaction guys! I challenge you to thank anyone (your parents, friends, etc.) and review that you accept the challenge! Once you accept the challenge, go and thank people. One person, one day. Remember that! Anything artistic such as drawings or crafty origami (etc) is nice to give to those that you thank! Thank one person a day (even if it is an annoying sister or brother) and accept the challenge! More information is on my profile (it is updated! Again! Yippee! Three are updated; they are on the very top of Wacky News so check that out!) and so yeah...stay tuned! :)** **Well...do you accept the challenge? Review below.**

 **Accept the challenge guys! Full of fun! Make sure to check my profile for Wacky News and VOTE ON THE POLLS! ACCEPT THE CHALLENGE! STAY TUNED ON WACKY NEWS! LET'S DO THIS GUYS! :D**


	41. Chapter 41

**Hey my fantastic readers? So, how is the challenge going? Yesterday I thanked my readers and today I am thanking my dad because gosh, he is absolutely amazing and I just really thank him for everything. But here, you can scold me...I thanked more than one person. I thanked my whole list of followers in Wattpad. Sorry! I know I broke the policy but hey...thanking people is good. So I changed the rules; FOR THE CHALLENGE, YOU CAN THANK MORE THAN ONE PERSON EVERY DAY! BUT YOU HAVE TO THANK AT LEAST ONE PERSON! There...that makes me feel more relieved. Okay, so here is my thing. Check Wacky News! There is so much fun news that you can explore; the challenge is updated, and so much more is up! Frequent updates are going to be made (yay!) and not only that but I am just so grateful to have you readers to really participate.**

 **The poll results are just so exciting! I am so shocked to see like this balance and this total, "I don't care about this story at all." thing. It is cool; poll results will come out so stay tuned for November 25th.**

 **Okay...now it is time for some really good news! So, the challenge is still going on (yay!) and so why don't you review below who you thanked for the past two days? How nice would it be to thank your peers, teachers, and family etc.? Wouldn't that be nice?! :) I am so excited to promote this chain reaction; MAKE SURE TO CHALLENGE OTHERS ABOUT THIS! LET'S START A THANKFUL CHAIN REACTION! :)**

 **That's all I got; check out Wacky News for more information to stay tuned! Here comes the dedications Part One (wahoo!):**

 **MAL-DaughterofChaos: Ah...well, isn't it a great challenge? I am fine with your opinion; whether you hate it or not, it is still going on. I just wanted to send in the thankful vibe because in someone's life, there is so much people to thank! I just wanted to promote that kindness and start a chain reaction where many could start accepting the challenge of thanking others at least once a day. That's all. I totally respect your opinion; if you disapprove of it to the point you cringe, it is fine with me. :) I am just glad that you are here in this earth so I thank you for being a supportive reader as well as being who you are! :) Go MAL-DaughterofChaos! Hope the days get well for you. If you at least want to thank ONE person, try it out. They might appreciate it. Anyway, thank you so much for supporting and hope you like this chapter! :)**

 **Castie-With-A-Shotgun: You accept! I am so proud of you; who did you thank for the past two days? You could review that below! :) Also, that is so sweet of you. I am so glad that my writing is progressing because it is not, that would be a disappointment. Thanks for telling me a feedback overview. And haha; I totally agree. Cliffhangers, WHY CLIFFHANGERS?! I get you; well...this isn't so hope you like the chapter! I thank you for supporting me all the way! Thank you so much and hope you like this chapter! :)**

 **Cece. Rose26: Well...I POSTED! YAY! I have more time to post often and it makes me happy because gosh...a week off of school is totally paying off. I could write more and stuff. So excited; yippee! Also, that was a very true statement. Percy did go far...but at the same time...don't you think Annabeth did too? Both of them were really wrong; if you look at the whole situation, what Annabeth said to Percy was wrong too. So I assume both of them are wrong. Just read the line over again and see what Annabeth said. Either way, they both crossed the line. And gosh, you are so sweet. Thank you so much for supporting me all the way! Hope you like this chapter! :)**

 **poseidonera333: Haha; I definitely agree. But wait...if that chapter is the most drama filled...it isn't even in its highest peak. Hmmm...don't you wonder what's going to be the real drama? I wonder. ;) And yay! You're taking the challenge! This makes me super happy because gosh...that just...wow. I am so glad you are taking the challenge and joining the 1% of people that are trying. I know that in real life, teens won't really agree on thanking only because they just are too lazy and stuff...and you joining the challenge makes me happy. Thank you! :) Anyway, thank you buddy so much for supporting me all the way (both on Fanfiction and Wattpad) and hope you have a wonderful day as well as enjoy this chapter! :)**

 **Hamish da awesome: Haha; I loved that review. It was so sweet and so demanding (not in wrong ways...trust me, I loved the review) because it showed your desperacy to get the next chapter. I am not trying to say that your desperate ways makes me happy because gosh, that is not good. But just knowing that you are yearning for more and staying by my side and reading my stories makes me extremely happy. Thank you so much! Anyway, I have this challenge going on and it is basically you thank someone every single day...at least someone and you also challenge others to do that challenge. If you want to maybe join in, that would be great! Let's start the chain reaction! :) Anyway, hope you liked this chapter and thanks for supporting! Consider the challenge btw ;)**

 **Bobnumber2: Haha; sorry. I know I am being a cruel writer (I feel forlorn about it) but hey...just wait. It MIGHT pay off...I think...will it? I am not sure. Anyway, that is so sweet! Thank you so much; did you ever consider the challenge? When you thank someone (at least one person) a day? If you did, that is great! Start now! Review below of what you thank! Anyway, thank you so much once more. Seriously...your support is so precious to me. I do hope you like this chapter! :)**

 **Why don't we get to the story now? :)**

 **Annabeth POV:**

"Grover, what is going on in there-"

"Please come in," he swallowed, his eyes full of urgency.

I entered inside, only to hear constant ear-piercing screams coming upstairs. Grover led the way as I kept fidgeting with my fingers.

What could possibly happen?

Grover opened the door, only to see Percy in the middle of his bedroom, holding his leg tights as he kept ripping shreds of paper. When he looked at me, I was a bit terrified. I've never seen Percy this emotionally stricken; his eyes were blood-shot red and his hair was scrunched up into madness.

"You're. LATE!" he yelled, letting me completely frozen.

"I think I got to go; Miss. Chase, please make things right," Grover whispered and closed the door.

Shoot.

What am I supposed to do in the long run?

I knew I always had plans. I was known for stealing cookies, fooling Malcolm, and coming out of nowhere to tickle Bobby and Matthew. I was known on very complex architectural designs, and was always a spot on of the materials used for buildings.

But this...

This was a different issue.

Percy stood up, his once sparkling sea-green eyes losing its shine. Instead it was dull, full of sadness.

"You're all about Johnathan!" he yelled, tears spilling in his eyes. "All about him..."

"What is wrong with you?!" I shrieked and his eyes dangerously flashed at mine.

"Excuse me-"

"Why are you all throwing tantrums? Can't you just for once at least believe in me? I am going through all this freakn' pain for you, to be with you, and all you do is doubt me and it frustrates me because..." I paused when Percy was so close to me. My breathing immediately became uneven. Panic arose me because him enclosing me in his anger with his red eyes glaring below me was more scarier than him yelling and screaming.

"So you were saying?" he gritted his teeth as I closed my eyes, putting my hands on his chest as I pushed him away.

He backed me this time on the wall.

"Percy...uh...so uh..." I muttered, feeling absolutely pathetic for mumbling everything.

"Why on earth are you fighting for Johnathan? I am extra affectionate-"

"I didn't even notice Johnathan ever liking me. I just normally focused on Mrs. Jackson and work...as well as you. Johnathan was never in my mind. But it seems to you that in every spare time...without me...you're always thinking of Johnathan and me..."

"Annabeth, I want you to promise me one thing," he said, putting his hands on my shoulder. Looking at me with earnest eyes, he forced a happy smile.

I forced one too.

"I want you to know that I could only make you feel all butterfly giddy weehee," he mumbled, staring at me with eyes that were so intense I decided to look down.

"Yeah..."

"Look at me."

I stared at him, and he sighed.

"I had a very bad dream," he sighed. "You went and married Johnathan and Johnathan and you were on your honeymoon and then you went in a car accident and died."

A cold shiver slivered down my spine.

"And I want you to know that I love you very, very much," Percy swallowed, his eyes getting watery. "And I want you to know that you soon will get a title as Mrs. Jackson. I am going to make that happen so," he held my hands. "Bear with me. Don't change me into that boy who flirted with girls. Don't call me dirty. Please. Just...just love me like you do. I know we fight and I feel like this stage of our relationship will be full of trust issues as we get closer. Office women and men...they are just way to flirtatious in the company."

"They are probably desperate," I said.

Percy laughed heavily.

"Annabeth...I love you very, very much. And since you didn't come, I started to hallucinate you. I saw that corpse that was so pale with blood dripping on the head...I was so scared I kept screaming and when you came in...relief got me and...and..."

"Ssssshhhh," I whispered, pulling him into a hug as he cried, his head buried into my neck. I patted his back soothing and slowly, only for him to cry harder as he began to pull me closer.

"I thought I'd loose you forever."

"Oh please, you'll never lose me forever. I am always there, remember?" I said optimistically, though my tone was raspy from his breath tickling my skin.

"Could you stay with me for tonight?"

"Huh?"

"Stay with me tonight...you know what I mean? Like just...I want to cuddle with you and...and..." he sniffled and cried again.

"Aw Percy, it is alright. You know I am there for you," I hugged him and he just stayed like that for a few minutes. I hugged him, feeling his warm body envelop mine. I was a very hard comforter; I get annoyed easily and I go strict on them. But somehow this particular boy makes me look like some professional psychologist who can comfort any sort of students.

"Annabeth?"

"Mhm?"

"Stay with me tonight. I feel like bad dreams are going to keep occurring if you go away. I feel very rested with you by my side."

"Very well. I'll stay with you tonight. You're lucky I am sacrificing myself on this. Malcolm is probably furious I threw a tantrum in the middle of the night.

"Huh?"

"I stole his car to drive here," I smiled as he pulled away, looking at me with a smile on his face.

"Oh really?"

"Yeah," I smiled once more only for him to smile too.

"That is...wow Annabeth. You could've been calm. Then I wouldn't get the blame of all of this and get a really bad impression to Malcolm."

"Oh please...you'd be in a huge panic rush if I was in a car crash-"

"Don't mention," he pleaded, burying his face into my neck again. I sucked in a breath to stop the tingling feeling of his breath tickling my skin. He held me tightly. I just held him close to me too. Perhaps if he ever was in a car crash, I would cry my heart out and give him a thousand kisses for him to never go away. I would hold him close and make sure that he would never disappear from me. And when the ambulance would come...who knows what I might do? I might be shouting orders, or holding Percy until I actually realize that a whole crew is out to save him.

Who knows?

I gasped when Percy lifted me up. My legs were wrapped around his waist as he smiled.

"I am going to tuck you in because you seem very hot. Should I get an ice pack to cool down your very flushed face?"

"Shut up Percy."

He laughed.

"I love you so much," he kissed my nose as I felt an automatic connection.

"Percy...I really...I just..." I mumbled, biting my lip as I cupped his face and kissed him. He walked towards the bed, not even breaking the kiss as he laid me down. Pulling away, I laid down as he took his remote to turn off the lights. He then entered the blankets with me as he pulled me close.

"Annabeth...I really, really love you."

"Same applies for me," I smiled.

"Annabeth...don't ever let me go."

"Don't even state."

Percy chuckled, pulling me close as our legs tangled together. My head was buried against his chest; his chin was right above my head, lightly pressing. He kissed my head until a few minutes, where I heard faint snores.

How cute.

I breathed, snuggling close to Percy's warm body as I began to think of what he said.

 _"And I want you to know that you soon will get a title as Mrs. Jackson. I am going to make that happen..."_

Those words...so, so close to love...to a real proposal...

I kissed his lips, who happily responded back.

"Sleepy?" he asked.

"Not really. But I feel rested."

"Same here."

"I love you."

"And boy, since I feel the same, I am never letting you go."

And after that, I had to say that this kiss was one of the many kisses that categorized as special.

 **Percy POV:**

My eye lids slowly rose up when I saw Annabeth on top of me, basically clinging onto me lazily. Our lips were sleepily on each other; her hands were on my shoulders as her hair was pushed to one side. I smiled, knowing that I woke up early only because I just...did. Annabeth pulled away from the unexpected kiss that left me a little dazed. Annabeth shivered as I pulled the blankets, realizing that none of used a blanket for those few hours of rest. Who knows where the blanket went? We just snuggled and I guess we all just lost control on the blankets and pillows. Annabeth snuggled close to me as I hugged her close.

Annabeth woke up.

"Percy," she mumbled, cupping my face as I expected a magical morning kiss.

She leaned back towards my chest, falling asleep.

Wow. Way to expect a magical kiss.

I began to just let her sleep, rubbing my eyes as I slowly pulled her away from me.

She clung.

Oh my gosh...I just want to get a drink of water and she is clinging...

Oh gosh.

Sure, I think her sexy hot right now for clinging onto me. But her clinging onto me when my throat is right now throbbing is not the right time.

I pulled her gently away from me as she finally snuggled nicely on the mattress. I breathed, getting out to get water as I went downstairs only to see Grover giving me a weak smile.

"Hello Mr. Jackson. How are you feeling today?"

"Rested," I breathed. "Today is work and gosh...it is only five a.m. Should I start dressing up and wash up? Or should I just drive Annabeth back home?"

"I don't think Annabeth's brother is that enthusiastic to meet you or see you," he breathed.

"What do you mean?" my eye brows scrunched up.

"Well...you threw a tantrum..."

Oh my gosh.

Every single moment replayed in my brain. I never felt such a panic attack like this ever before. Just before I could ever speak a word, Malcolm appears. My eyes widened as Malcolm folded his arms.

"So... _Percy_..." he said bitterly. "How was it like to let my little sister run in the middle of the night just to find you? Huh? Why would you wake and cause disturbance to my sister in such an early hour? I saw this," he rummaged through his backpack only to reveal an ivory sweater stained with black coffee. "And I definitely knew you were responsible of it."

"Malcolm, it was on accident," I breathed, pouring a cup of water. "I did apologize."

"And I just witnessed the most horrifying moment ever. It was my sister sleeping with _you_ ," Malcolm gritted his teeth as his grey eyes stared dangerously at mine. "Percy Jackson, I swear if you are using my sister for any needs that could benefit you, I swear-"

"I assure you, there is nothing I am using Annabeth for. I am serious; I do not plan to use her at all," I said softly, full of care. Malcolm had that very stern glare until it slowly softened.

"Just don't let her worry. Annabeth lives a very hard life...more harder than me actually...and you seem her escape whole to happiness. Don't make her cry. Please...just please let her happy. I worry about her happiness. I know how it feels when a rich somehow throws the poor away. I know all of that. So don't let her cry. I swear...she had looked so panicked and Grover told me you threw a freakn' tantrum."

"I had a bad dream."

"Very childish Jackson."

I felt like my pride was crumpled by Malcolm, which annoyed me considering that he was giving me a lecture, early in the morning, as he comes inside my house to witness Annabeth and I sleeping together (and weirdly kissing in a very indirect way) and now he is trampling on my pride. Way to go Malcolm.

"So listen to me Percy. I've gone through the pain. I know how it feels to be used. So just don't use her. I am trusting you," his voice cracked.

"I am not trying to break through your personal space but uh...by any chance...is it true? That you actually gone through someone using you? Who is it?" I bombarded him with questions as he rolled his eyes.

"I had this girlfriend...well now she's my ex-girlfriend I should say. I loved her and she abandoned me."

"Is she rich?"

He was silent.

"I know a lot of rich women; I might know the person if you tell me her name-"

"Percy, thanks for your very straight-forward concern, but this is something that is dealt with my ex-girlfriend and me. I don't think I have the right to say her name because it is just so painful. I cannot believe I told you this. I didn't even tell anybody."

I laughed.

He glared.

I smiled.

"Malcolm, out of all people, you can trust me. Sure, I am a bad-boy player but trust me...in these kinds of stuff...I can relate. If Annabeth ever left me, I swear I would be in a way worse state then you."

"Woah," Malcolm said, a smile cracking on his lips. "I loved her a lot too. I just think I am more mentally strong than you."

My smile dropped.

"Well, I am very strong. In fact, my hard life is on and I am happier than usual! But Annabeth is my whole so basically losing her would mean sadness."

And after I said that, a negotiation had begun. Some were said harsh, others were just...lame. Finally, we stared at each other and laughed. Just pure laughter rung in both of our ears. We were both very childish. And prideful.

Malcolm grabbed his jacket and smiled.

"I got to go...you know, got to teach my students!" he smiled. "You got to change for work too. Bye."

"Bye," I said and looked at Grover.

"Wasn't the reunion-"

"Face the wall, NOW." I said icily as Grover pouted.

"Mr. Jackson, why do I have to-"

"I SAID, FACE THE WALL!" I yelled and Grover pouted once more only to turn to the corner of the room, facing the wall.

"Tell me, did you do anything wrong?"

"Yes sir."

"What may I say?"

"Uh..." he mumbled. "For telling Malcolm?"

"No, for not stopping Malcolm to come inside my room. My room is personal, period! Annabeth and I shared a really sweet moment together and we kissed and fell asleep like that and on top of that, she was on top of me and right at the moment, knowing that Annabeth and I were snuggling, you invited new company!"

"Mr. Jackson-"

"Face the wall."

He pouted as I walked up the stairs. I realized I hadn't changed at all; my tie was disorientated (it was lucky of me to not get strangled in bed with the tie) with my white buttoned up shirt. I saw Annabeth who was out of bed.

And the shower water was ringing in my ears...

Yep.

She's already showering.

I decided to just slip off my shirt and tie and prepare for my daily outfit. Buttoning off my shirt, I began to do so as well as slip off my tie. I decided to take my clothes to the restroom, waiting. When the shower was off, I just was glad that I could go shower. I hadn't noticed I had my chest fully covered till the door opened and Annabeth screamed.

Then, I realized my chest was appeared.

But it really didn't matter. I will admit as a player though...my chest was revealed. So a girl seeing my chest was no biggie but the sudden insecurity began to arise on my chest. By any chance, is my muscles to flabby? Or is it supposed to be muscular? I was a lean man with muscles. I wasn't so muscular but I did have muscles tightly bind my chest and stomach, though I had no packs. I wasn't so proud of that but hey...it seemed pretty attractive with the ladies. Lean and muscular. They all loved it.

But then Annabeth might not...

"Hey Annabeth," I bit my lip as Annabeth opened her eyes to face me.

"Who told you to take off your shirt?" she yelled. I saw her; she was with a minty buttoned up shirt and black skinny jeans. Cute. I don't know where she got the clothes but one thing was for sure; she looked amazing.

Annabeth pulled a rubber band out of her pant pocket and began tying her hair. Her neck was beautiful; I seriously felt comforted when I buried my face under her neck. It was soft and I loved it. It was very different from other girls. It was perfection...from heaven. I felt so peaceful last night...and just seeing Annabeth being so beautiful without trying made me have tingles inside.

Wow.

How could 'tingles' make me seem so girly?

I rolled my eyes and Annabeth crossed her arms.

"Why roll your eyes?" she glared.

Oh gosh.

Here comes misunderstanding moments.

I wasn't rolling my eyes at her; I was rolling my eyes at how girly I am describing my feelings.

"I am sorry," I mumbled and Annabeth ducked.

"If you can excuse me," Annabeth mumbled and went only to bump on my chest.

I smirked as Annabeth mumbled scoldings to herself. I laughed and embraced her in a hug.

Annabeth flinched.

"Do you hate me that much? Because I know you love me," I smirked and Annabeth squirmed.

"I hate you so much," Annabeth mumbled as I laughed.

"Sure," I said and pulled her into a kiss. Annabeth breathed before kissing me back. The kiss was magical as always. It made me feel somehow different and every part of me just couldn't help but try to calm my already heated body. Annabeth makes me feel very weird things.

Unlike other girls...

"Hey Percy...why don't you go shower?" Annabeth tapped my nose before pulling away and kissed my cheek. "I am going to help Grover with breakfast; you should go wash and dress up."

"Yes ma'am!" I said playfully and Annabeth laughed, sending a wink before leaving the room.

And with a smile held on my lips, I walked into the restroom to prepare for work...

 **Huh...now that was cute in my opinion. I know it was pretty boring because it's you know...Malcolm and all sorts but don't you guys wonder something about Malcolm? Review below and tell me what you think! Anyway, here is dedications Part two! Here we go (yay!):**

 **Minerva Arhendes: Oh, I definitely agree. And haha; when I read that review, I laughed so hard. Not because I am ignoring your statement but because you are reading my mind. I am definitely afraid of raging fangirls/fanboys (if there are any who are reading this story) that are disapproving my sad ending...so uh yeah. ANYWAY! Happy birthday! I dedicate this chapter to you in honor of your birthday! You lucky birthday girl! I thank you for supporting me all the way. May all your wishes be great. You are the best! Anyway...I am so glad you accept the challenge! Spread the word! :) Anyway, hope you like this chapter and thank you so much for supporting! :)**

 **clo7615: You know...you are just so sweet here, I am going to give you a hug *hug*. That was so sweet of you and gosh...words cannot explain the gratitude I have towards what you have said. I don't take your words for full flattery; I take your words as a way to express my improvement and it is absolutely motivational. Thank you so much for supporting me all the way! :) Anyway, have you ever considered the 'thank you' challenge?! Go on and spread the word! Let's start thanking others for what they do to our lives! Let's go bro! YEAH! :) Anyway, thank you so much for supporting and hope you like this chapter! :)**

 **thatinvisiblerose: Ah, my awesome friend, you had reviewed. And this particular review really does warm my heart. Thank you so much! The way you just told me that you THANKED ME was something that just makes my heart so happy. I never imagined anyone to thank me for writing and being a friend to them but you were so sincere to write that down in a review. I blinked, just staring at my screen and I was so happy and so touched by your words. Thank you so, so much for being there for me. It means a ton buddy. Anyway, hope you like this chapter! And last but not least, thank you so, so much for supporting me all the way! :)**

 **darkchocolate23: So, so glad you liked the chapter. And yes, it was super INTENSE. I like how you put the word 'intense' because it just sounds so powerful and how you said 'intense' just really shows the intense moment so powerfully...nice. :) Anyway, besides my stupid rants, that was so sweet! So glad you liked the challenge; review below and tell me who you had thanked so far! I wonder who you thanked for the passing moment. Anyway, thank you so much for supporting me and hope you liked this chapter! :)**

 **Someone the World Forgot: Haha...sorry about that. I guess I am an amateur at writing. I know that; I really do. I know I still make mistakes and aw man! I did catch that mistake. That sucks. Haha; anyway, I know that I keep making those mistakes but I guess I will slowly improve from there. Thank you very much. That really lets me know my mistakes. :) Good catch btw ;) Haha, hope you like this chapter and thank you so much for supporting me! :)**

 **TotalBookGirlFTW: AWW! That is absolutely so sweet! Just knowing that you love this story warms my heart deeply. Thank you so much! And haha; yeah, the story is full of rollercoasters. Just to let you know, the drama that let you speechless just isn't the biggest. So what do you think the greatest drama will be? Oh I wonder! ;) Anyway, thank you so much for supporting me! It means so much that you do; hope you liked this chapter also! And did you ever consider the thanking challenge? Go spread the word and start thanking! :)**

 **Olympian and Wizard: That's the spirit of loving yourself! Go Olympian and Wizard! :) Also, thank you for being so supportive! Yes, I get what you mean. I definitely do; and in fact, I do know that both of them have incredible faults. Did you like this chapter though? Hope so. And haha; I had observed from the reviews I am getting that the readers are anticipated about the mysterious POV. Hmm...what is the person? And also, to answer your confusion, he called and so basically yeah. That is what happened. Sorry if I confused you. Haha. Also, I replied to the PM so check that out! Hope you have a wonderful day and...hmmm...what else...HAVE A NICE DAY! Haha; thanks for the quotes: hope you liked this chapter! :)**

 **Nexula: To answer your question, Walter really doesn't have feelings for Annabeth. They're just really good friends. That is something I could definitely assure you; don't worry! Things will be fine! :) Walter is just good friends with Annabeth. Hope that cleared your thoughts; ANYWAY! Thank you so much! That means so much; hope you have a great day! And thank you so much for supporting; hope you liked this chapter!**

 **Okie dokie; that was the end of the chapter! Review, favorite, and follow my story! Thanks and don't forget to do the challenge! :)**


	42. Chapter 42

**Hey my awesome readers! So, this is a chapter that has not much action towards it and the rising action isn't actually going so high but there will be drama coming very soon. This story is not exactly ending but it is not at the earliest point. You know what I mean? Anyway, I updated! YAY! :D So as I am updating, I am going to tell you a few news. First news; I MADE A FORUM! This forum is a forum that promotes kindness and compassion. Here is the link:** my-forums-/theartnerd333-/-6377359/ WITHOUT THE DASHES! LIKE THESE (-) TAKE THEM AWAY AND THAT IS THE LINK! NO SPACES! **This forum link will show you and we could all gather for kindness and compassion! This forum is not to bully others, but to talk and unite and comfort those in need as well as share kindness. The smallest words could make the greatest difference you know! :D** **That is frankly speaking, all the news I had got for now. I know, it is super lame but hey...once you read this...I hope you like the little surprise I made you guys.** **Why don't we go to the Part One Dedications?**

 **IamCrystalClear: Dude...I swear, a person who bullies a beautiful person like you is dead in my hands. Oh my gosh...you don't deserve to get bullied! I don't understand why people bully others when all they have to do is look at their inner selves. IamCrystalClear, don't you worry. I will show you kindness and I will seriously be a loyal sister and friend. I am so angry at those who bully such a sweet girl like you. You are a very special being and just seeing you in pain from those bullies hurts my heart. I do hope everything is alright with you. Remember to stay strong and feel free to PM me if there is anything wrong. I know how bullies work because I did go through bullying so any advice that you need is welcomed. Anyway, if you want other advices, click onto the forum link. It is without the (-) just so you know. No spaces. If you want to talk openly, that is the forum for you. Or if you don't, you are always able to PM me. Understand? I will be that very overprotective sister. Anyway...hope you like this chapter and thank you for supporting! :)**

 **Castie-With-A-Shotgun: I thought that hilarious. I really did; I like how things relate and suddenly a 'thank you' moment just pops out of nowhere. Nice. :D Anyway, so glad you liked the previous chapter! I do hope you like this chapter; the link is above and if you would like to join my forum, that would be great! It is full of kindness and compassion that we can give towards others. :) YAY! Anyway, that's that. Hope you like this chapter and thank you so much for supporting! :)**

 **riptidedauntlessgryffindor: Ah, it is alright! :D Awwww...that is really, really sweet. I am so thankful for that; that is so sweet! Thank you so much! That really does warm my heart, did you know that? Anyway, I created a forum! You can check it out; it is to promote kindness and compassion out to the world. Hope you like it! Go check it out; the link is above! ANYWAY! Thank you so much for supporting me and hope you like this surprise chapter! :D**

 **Olympian and Wizard: That is so sweet! And haha; Percy is cruel to Grover. But like...I am not trying to put in really bad ways. I just try to depict that Percy and Grover are friendly buddies but I try to create these funny moments when Grover gets scolded and the 'face the wall' line could basically be a representation of Grover's punishments of his mistakes. That's all. :) Anyway, that was so sweet! Hope you like this chapter and thank you for supporting! :D Oh, and check out the forum above. The link is there. Hope you like it! :D**

 **MAL-DaughterofChaos: Woah...nice plot twist but I am not sure if that really is going to happen. However, I like how you like to think out of the box with my stories. Nice! Anyway, thank you so much for supporting my story! Your ideas seem great! Hope you like this chapter and have a wonderful day! :D Oh, and don't forget to check out the forum I made. The link is above! :D Follow the instructions and BAM! The forum is there. Have a nice day! :D**

 **Okie dokie, that is all for now! Dedications Part Two is below so for the other reviewers, make sure to check that out! Now, without further ado, let's get onto this chapter! :)**

 **Percy POV:**

"Annabeth, you're working too late. Come on; I got you tea so sip that and let's head onto the car," I whispered, kissing her cheeks. The office was practically empty. Luckily Johnathan hadn't approached Annabeth at all. After last time's incident, he had learned a great deal to step aside of my wonderful Annabeth.

Good.

Now I seem more rested.

Well back to the subject; we were practically the only people in AOJ Inc. actually. Father gets to leave any time he wants. Lucky him. Annabeth begins to shiver as she hugs me tight, slowly leaning against my arms as she falls asleep.

Oh gosh.

"Annabeth, let's get up. Come on, drink this tea I made you," I whisper and Annabeth's head snapped.

"TEA?!" she smiled, looking back and forth.

"Yes, tea," I kissed her lips and she smiled. I gave her the cup of tea and she smiled, drinking it thankfully.

"Soothing as always. How did you know green tea was my favorite?" Annabeth grinned.

"I just do," I whistled, looking at a different direction and Annabeth laughed, slapping my arm playfully.

"Thank you Percy. It really makes me feel better. Really Percy. It does."

"You are very welcome," I smiled and grabbed her coat from her chair. "Annabeth...it is time to go home right now. Come on; Malcolm allowed us."

"REALLY?!" Annabeth rose from her chair as I laughed.

"Desperate? Oh, I don't blame you," I wiggled my eye-brows and Annabeth giggled, pushing me away playfully.

"Aw! Come on Annabeth! You know you love me incredibly!" I smirked and Annabeth turned around.

"Sure. Think whatever you think," she winked and I hugged her.

"You love me, right?" I kissed her ear-lobe and Annabeth's breath hitched.

"Let me get my tea-"

"You do, right?" I kissed her ear-lobe once more and she pulled away.

"Don't...don't do that," she breathed, closing her eyes before walking back to her desk. "Besides...as much as I want to get home...I really need to work on this. Unlike the team that loves to procrastinate, I cannot sleep when I know a bunch of workload is laid before me!"

"We can do this at home Wise Girl," I whined.

"I can't. All the resources are here. The important documents are what I was assigned for. Johnathan said he'd email me, and so did Sandra. Oh, and you were supposed to email me the blueprint PDF! Did you? Oh please don't say you forgot; I depend on that! I am getting close to identify the blueprint before-"

"Shut up," I muttered. "You got to rest."

"Percy," she looked at me sternly. "I am an architect. A devoted architect in fact. I don't really have a rest day unless it is staring at my laptop and sending emails to clients and to your father about the PDF presentations as well as the overlook of the building designs."

"It's so boring. I liked the Designers the best."

"I agree...less work load. Especially on me; the team depends on me too much."

"That is because you are so amazing," I squish her cheeks and she pulls away.

"Don't even try that," she glared and I smirked.

"I am sorry," a sarcastic remark basically slipped out of my mouth. Annabeth rolled her eyes as I pulled a nearby chair to work next to her.

"You know what could really make me happy?" Annabeth turned to me. "It is if you go to your side of the office and really start to send me that PDF file, that would be great."

"I am tired."

"And so am I!" Annabeth complained, glaring at me. "But I need to work! And you are seriously pulling my hair out by not sending me that PDF file!"

"You are going out of boundary in work! It is what, midnight already! You are making me tired and I wanted to snuggle with you tonight! I bet even the janitor went out!"

"The janitor can't possibly go out; if the janitor went out, then that is a definite lock out for us! Idiot. Just get out!" Annabeth threw a pencil at my chest and that immediately instigated my anger.

"FINE! GO WORK ON THE STUPID PDF'S ON YOU! JUST KNOW I AM NOT SENDING YOU THE PDF FILE!"

"PERCY!"

I rolled my eyes and right when I was going to leave, I stared at glaring Annabeth.

"One more thing, princess," I glared angrily. "GO ON YOUR OWN!"

"You are such a mature, gentleman!" Annabeth gritted her teeth before I stomped off, only to press on the elevator buttons. She could be such a pain sometimes. I rolled my eyes as I closed my eyes shut. This girl is sincerely killing me. The elevator door soon opened to the lobby as I began to walk to the entrance.

But then, I faced the doors locked.

"Open. Open," I grumbled, but no matter how much I shook the doors, it would never get up. "Oh my, please don't say I have to stay in this shabby place. The whole place is not even heated up...it's freezing and gosh...should I call Grover?"

I breathed, searching through my pant-pocket only to what, find it so uncliche that my phone was out of battery...

And Annabeth left hers at my house...

I groaned.

Going up the elevator again, I breathed before reaching towards the office only to see Annabeth asleep on the desk.

Great.

She was rolling off her seat because she was apparently at the edge of it. I immediately scooped her off on her seat as she screamed only to look at me.

Sea-green to grey, we stared.

Her arms loosely dangled as I held her bridal style. She blinked a couple of moments before wrapping her arms around my neck.

"I thought you were gone," she mumbled. "I actually used a quarter to personally call you but you didn't respond. Jerk."

"Seems like we're locked in this company for a day," I breathed as Annabeth pulled closer to me. I grinned only to twirl around as Annabeth giggled.

"Percy, stop! You're making me dizzy!" Annabeth squealed but I could see through her eyes that even though I am making her super dizzy, some part of this is what she loved to experience. It was exciting.

"I could tell otherwise," I smirked as Annabeth held on me tight, her breath tickling my neck as I toppled on her seat, hugging her close.

"There. Now let me borrow your computer for a sec," I said as Annabeth disagreed.

"What on earth do you mean?" Annabeth tried to let go from my grasp but I drew circles around her shoulders and she just closed her eyes.

"Don't mess with my laptop."

"Don't you worry love. I won't," I winked at her and she laughed.

"Just go," she mumbled.

"Yes ma'am." I smiled before signing off her email to mine. I began to search through the docs and sent the PDF scan that I emailed to myself. Once I emailed her the email, I signed off.

"So Annabeth, I sent you the PDF file and..." my voice trailed off when I faced a sleeping, beautiful girl laying down on my lap as she was sleeping sound asleep. Her mouth was agape and I couldn't help but smile.

She is helplessly adorable.

I got up from my chair, holding her close as she snuggled close to me.

"Annabeth?"

"Huh?" she breathed, never opening her eyes.

"You really are beautiful."

Annabeth's eyes fluttered wide as she stared at me.

"Seriously Percy?" Annabeth smiled.

"It's true!" I stated. "And right now, I am super worried because the lights really are all getting off and your computer is automatically shutting down and the telephones are getting all-"

"NO!" Annabeth screamed. "Dude, the building is really off. I just remembered that every 12:30s, the whole building seriously shuts down! At eleven thirty, the whole building is locked up and the janitor is working his way downwards and now at 12:30, when the whole building is cleaned, he leaves and shuts down the whole electricity power to save energy! OH MY GOSH PERCY, WHAT DO WE DO?!" Annabeth shrieked.

"It's okay...uh...my phone batteries died and uh...I really do think we have to sleep here."

"Uggggg..."Annabeth mumbled, her face full of annoyance. "I feel so pathetic."

"It is alright; just...come here," I scooped her up again as Annabeth began to rant how stupid she was to not be aware of the time. I went inside a nearby janitor's closet as I pulled her close in the tiny room.

"You know...the janitor comes here earlier than the rest."

"I know. But he could be our alarm."

"Seriously?"

"What?! He comes at what...five in the morning?" Annabeth sighed as she just snuggled close to me.

"We don't need to worry about that," I said before I kissed her good night.

And after that...boy, we couldn't believe how quickly we fell asleep.

 **Sophia POV:**

"Johnathan, you are such a player. Gosh, going a blind date with you?! Let's see...I am booked. Sorry!" I yelled and turned away.

"I am desperate for a date, okay? This co-worker Annabeth...okay, sure I had a mini crush on her but-"

"Don't you dare come up to me and start yapping! I don't care; either way, we are dating and you just-"

"Well we weren't sincerely in love!"

"True."

"But we can renew our love-"

"Shut the crap up."

Johnathan was silent.

"I am seriously not buying it. You're such a player. I don't care at all!" I yelled before running down the park. My sandals were making clicky noises as I tried to run away from him. His yells were echoing in my ear. I frankly never wanted to see him again. Why does all my freakn' blind dates turn wrong? So many cheat on me, and when Walter came and I fell in love with him, it only came to the fact that he dumped me and for Johnathan...

Johnathan...

I truthfully had a crush on him the moment he stepped into the café. His green eyes and light brown hair was dang attractive. I was polite but he took the situation like Walter.

So I played along.

When I was going to AOJ Inc. just to give him his lunch, I saw him playing with so much girls, attempting to kiss one. That infuriated me, and knowing that Annabeth (I have no grudge on her but darn...why does Johnathan's eyes set on her?!) was in the sticky situation...

But in that period of time, where I had witnessed him flirting with girls, I always had Walter's picture in my wallet. Sure, call that stalkerlike. But for me, just seeing Walter's face was a comfort. I know he would never set eyes on me, and our blind date turned horrible...but if this designer, career woman could have one chance with that nerd, this designer would love it so much...

My heels clatltlered farther only for me to twist my leg and fall.

My designer heels were broken. I did my best to tolerate the pain but my ankle was basically on fire.

"Sophia!" I heard a voice as I struggled to look up. I winced only to feel hands on my cheek.

"Johnathan, you don't need to..." my voice trailed off only to meet the familiar pure blue eyed boy. His brown curls were all messed up today, making him look boyish. His glasses that I was thought nerdy somehow looked adorable on him. He stared at me with pure concern as I struggled to speak words.

I was too afraid to speak.

He was too beautiful.

I bit my lip, staring into his eyes as he sighed.

"You moron," Walter grumbled. "Look, your clothes are all dusty. Did you know that if you twisted your ankle just a little further, you could've gotten into serious trouble? Sophia, I told you to be more careful about your health! You know you make me worry constantly about every little scar you make on your body. One day; a scar on your arm. What, because you bumped into a maniquin and suddenly it just toppled on you and then scraped you hard afterwards! Then what, a scar on your neck! You were fanning yourself with papers only to feel it fun to rub the paper on your neck until ouch! You got a paper cut! Also on your thumb! And then you say you're super sick! What is that supposed to imply, huh? You get so much bruises on your already perfect skin and you're always crying because of a dumb co-worker that bothers you-"

"Wow Walter," I spat. "If you really are that desperate to make me feel bad on the time I am in pain, than go away. Your help is not appreciated-"

His hands ran his fingers through my hair as I struggled to utter a word. My straight, light brown hair that was once in a ponytail was pulled down only to reveal a messy glob of mess.

He smiled.

"So much for just a walk in the park," he said softly, his pink lips taking a breath of the cold air. "Why were you running? Huh? Why were you running out in the park on this cold day? You know you could get sick! You could've called me-"

"First of all, I was running away from my blind date," I muttered and Walter's eyes darkened into an emotion I could not describe.

"Oh really?" he asked, looking up as I turned around too.

There stood Johnathan leaning against a lamp post.

"You know Sophia," he picked me up as I was about to scream and punch him for giving me a heart attack. "I think we got to go."

"What do you mean-"

Walter began to walk away, shooting a glare at Johnathan before walking me down to the parking lot. Surprisingly, we weren't as far as we seemed. Good thing Johnathan drove me so I could just hitch a ride at Walter's. As we drove out of the parking lot to his house in silence, I couldn't help but stare at Walter.

He was perfection.

Sure, he could be a klutz at times and a OCD freak especially on injuries and neatness in his files, but I loved that. The way he once stared at me with care, when my dream of him suddenly became true the moment he pulled my ponytail out of my hair only to run his slender fingers on my hair...

It was definitely a dream.

I looked at him; he wasn't wearing his normal, professional work day clothes. Instead, he was wearing a white t-shirt with a grey hoodie hunched over. I could see his chest (well not his actual chest but the curves of it) which made me blush big.

Then something replayed in my brain...

The kiss...

I bonked my head on the window only to feel pain.

"Sophia! Calm down for once! Gosh, we're almost there," he sighed before pulling up into his house.

"Is your parents here? They might wonder-"

"They're off for vacation. They're taking their winter anniversary. You could stay here for tonight. Besides...I have some of your clothes."

"WHAT?!"

"Don't call it creepy; you left them here once for me to laundry and I had no nerves to give them back. Sorry," Walter grumbled.

"Just get me out of this crappy car. I seriously need space!" I spat and Walter rolled his eyes.

"Always same," he gritted his teeth before getting out the car and picking me bridal style again. He opened the door as the maids stared at Walter and me.

They were shocked.

"Stop staring. Please. She's just my friend who is in pain," Walter grumbled. The maids stopped staring and proceeded back to work. While he carried me up the stairs, I couldn't help but notice his words.

 _...she's just my friend who is in pain..._

I struggled to keep myself all defensive about this but couldn't help it when Walter led me to his room. I felt sad since...well...it's just...I can't believe I just...I felt so pathetic.

Just so, so pathetic.

I don't know; I just felt like he just drove me here for pity.

I groaned.

"You alright?" he pulled the bed covers and let me lay down there. "You looked super upset."

"Shut up," I grumbled. Gosh, what was with my attitude? He was showing concern and I was yapping at him again.

I felt bad.

"Geesh, I am sorry that you're upset but you don't need to express that to me," he said, taking off his shirt. It wasn't new because Walter and I already had a lot of moments of him accidentally puling his shirt up when I was there so now it isn't something new.

But his back was perfect.

Just as I could tell, it was muscular. I don't know how he keeps his nerdy demeanor when he could be like a popular guy. I don't know why he has to choose the nerdiest glasses or the most nerdy clothes but I couldn't help but rise up my bed while he kept rambling.

"...and you have take care of your health and..." his voice faltered when I hugged him close. I know how people cringe on back hugs...I cringe too. In movies, I would laugh at the romantic movies that would show a man or a girl hugging a guy on the back.

But for me...

It felt a spark.

I nuzzled my head on his back as he stood like that for a moment. I hugged him till my pained legs couldn't take much anymore. I wobbled and fell down on the floor. As he turned around, I couldn't take the stare. I quickly crawled back on the bed till I put the covers above my head.

"Sophia-"

"So..." I said hastily, panic and embarrassment rising against my chest. "I just wanted to tell you that uh...so uh-WALTER, GIVE ME BACK THE BLANKET!" I yelled at Walter who looked at me. He wasn't wearing a shirt; his gaze was staring at mine with an intense connection that led me to blink a couple of times.

"Why did you do that?" Walter said, almost angrily.

"Why, is it wrong?" I asked, biting my lip as I stared at my fingers which were figiting. "I get it, I know you don't like me. You know, you seemed pretty relieved when I broke things off with you. I am sorry I kissed you...WALTER, I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHY YOU INVITED ME HERE IN THE FIRST PLACE!" I yelled as he just stared at me intently.

"Also," I mumbled, staring back into my fingers. "You don't like me. I know you don't. I know that kiss meant nothing to you. I get it, alright? I get that I never meant so much to you in the first place. I guess I just...I guess I am not the perfect girl in your eyes. Okay. I get it. And to tell you the truth, I really like you. I like you a lot. Though I dominate the whole relationship and you are just staring at me, but every part of you is what I like. And I know that you are not fond of me and I know that you probably like some other girl in AOJ Inc., so if you don't like me back, you could just get out of this room until I tell you to come back in."

I closed my eyes, already feeling the bed move. Walter really doesn't like me.

I opened my eyes only to realize that Walter hadn't moved. At all. Not even a millimeter away. He just stared at me, his eyes wider as he stared at me with a serious look.

"Stop staring and get moving!" I yelled, closing my eyes again only to really feel movement. Feeling my leg get a squeeze, I felt the mattress getting into a lighter pressure. I couldn't dare to open my eyes at all. I felt the spot where he was with my eyes closed, but he wasn't there. I started to feel tears well beneath my eyes as I dared not open my eyes.

It was just too painful.

I decided to just hold in my tears and just...

I felt the spot once more.

It was empty.

"Walter, I hate you so much-"

And right when I opened my eyes, I felt lips touch mine. I blinked, seeing Walter's closed eyes as he held my cheek, pulling me closer. I couldn't help but feel a ton of sparks. I wasn't ready. I wasn't ready for the first time. Sure, I kissed plenty of men with comfort but the way I am feeling now couldn't help me but open my eyes and just stare at Walter.

He kept on kissing me.

I realized my lips weren't active at all and he seemed frustrated by kissing me a little harder. I finally went into action, kissing him softly as he began to melt. I felt my heart beating rapidly as I finally closed my eyes, only to feel a smile on his lips as we shared another minute kissing each other.

Walter...

Do you really love me?

I kissed him once more after stopping a bit for breath as he ran his fingers through my hair. I wrapped my arms around his neck as we kissed on forward.

And kissed.

And kissed.

And kissed till he pulled away only for me to dive in for another.

 **How did you like it? I just thought that the Walfia couple (thank you darkchocolate23 for making a ship name...I still remember! :D) should at least be starred and so I yes, put them in. If you want more Walfia, it might come up! Anyway, thank you so much everybody; please review below and let's get onto the dedications! :D**

 **PUGA1414: He is not going exactly crazy. I know the sudden outburst had been a bit shocking but you will learn why later on in the story. ;) Anyway, check out the forum! The link is above (above! :D) and so go check that out! Hope you like this chapter and thank you so much for supporting! :D**

 **clo7615: I don't know what the world has done but you are definitely a treasure. Thank you so much! It means so much to me that you love my stories. It really does warm my heart. Really...THANK YOU SO MUCH! You are so sweet and gosh...what you just wrote there made my day. Thank you so much! And if you would like, you could join my forum I made so yeah...that's that. The link is above. Anyway, hope you like this chapter and thank you for supporting! :D**

 **thatinvisiblerose: Sweet. Just so sweet. You are so sweet. I am serious; I want to thank you now for just really supporting me all the way and just giving me inspiration and happiness. Your stories are full of fun and I can just always crack a laugh when I read them. You are supportive, humble, and kind, and I am so glad you are a supporter. Thank you so much! Anyway, hope you like this chapter and thank you so much for supporting! :D**

 **Minerva Arhendes: I am so glad you liked the birthday surprise. So, so happy! Anyway...yeah. Malcolm is an overprotective brother. Haha. Anyway, hope you like this chapter and thank you so much for being sweet. More is to come; did you like the surprise chapter? How it was like Walfia and Percabeth...hope you did. Anyway, please check out the forum I created! The link is above; hope you have a wonderful day and thank you so much for supporting! :D**

 **TotalBookGirlFTW: Haha; so glad you liked it. You are just so sweet! :D :D :D :D :D And awwww...oh my gosh, that is super sweet. You are thanking me when I am a horrible author overall, and that warms my heart. Thank you for thanking me. It warms my heart. You are such a sweet person and gosh, I want to give you a hug. Thank you. Anyway, you can join the forum! The link is above! Hope you liked this chapter btw and thank you so much for supporting!**

 **Okay! Those were the dedications; make sure to check out the forum and hope you guys have a wonderful day! Oh, and don't forget to review! :D :D :D**


	43. Chapter 43

**Hey my wonderful readers! So, I got some news! So, I am a beta-reader! If anyone would like to get their stories into view, I am there. I am there to accept any stories to edit and help so if you need support, I am here! :) So that is that. You can PM me about my beta-profile etc. and we could start jazzing and making tweeks to your writing to make it the BEST OF THE BEST! :) PM me if you would like any editing. I am here as always. :)**

 **Another thing is that, guess what?! I made a forum! This forum is made to spread Kindness and Compassion as well as Healing. This forum is made to give people an insight of how people could relate and make a friendly environment where we all get to understand as well as heal others in need. Please join if you would like too! Many had joined already and the friendly environment has already started. I would like to thank MY readers for joining who are: poseidonera333, Minerva Arhendes, clo7615, and thatinvisiblerose for really supporting my forum all the way! It means so much! People who want to join; join! We have many topics to discuss and it might seem boring to you but hey...it isn't. This forum is created to let us bond with one another rather than looking at people with enemies. Let's all start and let a happy environment emerge! :)**

 **ALSO! I created another poll! Thank you for the kind two members (I don't know who you guys are...review below and tell me if you were the voters before this update) for staying tuned on the profile and basically you know...starting out with the poll. It means a lot that you guys are staying tuned with the polls! The question of the poll is:**

 _ **Are you extroverted, introverted, or both?**_

 **Hmmm...I am pretty curious. The polls will be going on and it is going to be fantastic!**

 **ANOTHER CRAZY NEWS!**

 **So the holiday season is coming. I am not exactly doing a Christmas theme or a Hanukah theme etc. only because everybody has different beliefs and we should respect that. HOWEVER! I am going to do the COUNTDOWN OF NEW YEARS! This is a countdown where multiple challenges will be put in, polls will be updated ONCE A WEEK SO QUICKLY DO THE POLL ABOVE, and much more. Not only do I support polls and stuff, but I want to start a chain reaction where we can help the community. I have links and other group suggestions that could be great to support, so go donate and help charity! By helping charity, we can make a difference. We, the proud Fanfictioneers (this sounds so weird but I AM PROUD TO BE A FANFICTIONEER!), can make a difference to society! We can do it! I also want to celebrate the last bits of 2015 before it actually is my first year in Fanfiction. Thank you so much for all your endless support! It means so much to me that you guys are always there for me. Really; having you guys as readers who support my stories despite the fact of my lack of updates mean a lot. Anyway, join! JOIN JOIN JOIN and check out my profile for MORE information regarding to that topic.**

 **There are so much news I have...it is crazy! But really, I want to start to create a friendly and healing chain reaction for all so we could learn to accept one another as well as bond as groups of happy people! YAY! Aren't you guys excited? I sound such like a really squeaky geek but hey...that is nothing bad about it. Hahahahahahaha :)**

 **More news is up! I want to start this trail where we could all start a difference. We, as a group, can all unite and grow into amazing leaders and make an impact to this world. I am super excited to promote the COUNTDOWN OF NEW YEARS because the project had been on my mind but was never presented ever since my lack of updating. I know it had started a little late, but hey! That's that! I also want to TAG people (see? see? see? aren't I going to far about this?! well...let's start the merry environment!), and that will be posted down WAY below after the dedications where PEOPLE I TAG could be willing to post this on their profiles, their stories, their friends, family members, community, etc. We could all start the happy chain reaction! Let's go guys! And of course, I tag everybody but the people below are the people that I TAG personally because I think they might think it would be fun. BUT OF COURSE EVERYBODY IS TAGGED TOO FOR THIS EVENT! COME ON GUYS! LET'S START THE NEW YEARS COUNTDOWN! XD**

 **Am I working up too much? I don't know. Hahahahahaha :)**

 **And lastly, like always, dedications are up! I do apologize now as I am here for not updating. Frankly speaking, I have a Wattpad account and yes, it takes lots and lots of time to write on there too. I had actually made a very good version of Heal My Scars so for readers who are genuinely excited about the Heal My Scars Series, go on and check it out! This is a story that was one of my favorites so hope you enjoy! The links are in my profile so make sure to check out the new updated profile! :)**

 **Without further ado! Let's start with the story! :)**

 **Annabeth POV:**

"Mom, guess what I bought?" I smiled as Mom's eyes twinkled.

"Please say you bought a dress for yourself," Mom grinned and winked. I blushed red and sighed.

"No, instead I bought you a really pretty dress! Mom, you could roam around everywhere with a pretty wear! It is super casual!" I smiled and showed her the pale blue dress. Mom's eyes widened as tears were already cascading down.

"Annabeth...that is beautiful..." Mom muttered. "Too good for me-"

"Mom, wear this. It'll look really good on you. Bobby and Matthew are outside so let me know when you are ready!" I smiled and shut the door. I could hear Mom's squeal as I smiled, soon seeing the two cuties blow bubbles.

"I CAN BLOW THE BUBBLES BIGGER THAN YOU!" Bobby yelled.

"NO, I CAN!" Matthew shot back a retort as the two began to argue. I scooped them both up as they suddenly laughed, trying to contain at least a smile on their faces.

"Annabweth!" the two boys fit into giggles as they began to blow bubbles at my face.

"MALCOLM!" I screamed. "MALCOLM! GET THEM!" I yelled once more as Malcolm smirked in the background, not even moving an inch. I managed to put them down as they chased me on and on.

"WE LOVE ANNABETH!" Malcolm yelled as the boys chased me down. I was wearing tan pants and a loose white V-neck since today was the weekend. Percy couldn't meet up with me so that was that. But at least I could spend quality time with my wonderful family. Those cuties...

"Woah...Mom...you look gorgeous..." Malcolm whistled and I turned to see Mom. She was wearing the pale blue dress; the design looked slim on her. It was a beautiful casual dress (nothing fancy) but it made her look as if she could earn enough money to buy those every day dresses. Mom twirled as her brown hair swept against the wind, letting all of laugh hard.

"Mom, you look beautiful," I smiled, turning to Malcolm who had a frown on his face.

Just like the plan.

"Except Mom," Malcolm said as he revealed the sandals he hid from his back. "Don't you think this will totally match up the whole look?"

Mom almost did a back flip.

"OH MY GOSH! THIS IS BEAUTIFUL!" Mom screamed. Today was our traditional Happy Day, where all of us would show appreciation to Mom and have fun as a family. Luckily it was a weekend so we could fully join up together. Mr. Pam was to arrive at dinnertime for the traditional supper, and just maybe...JUST maybe...if I could invite Percy to dinner...

Malcolm slipped on the shoes on Mom's petite feet as she squealed.

"I really can't live without you guys," Mom smiled, wiping the already fresh tears in her eyes. "You guys are amazing."

"This is what you get for being an amazing Mom!" we chimed as Bobby and Malcolm kissed Mom's cheek.

She chuckled.

"I love you guys. And no matter what, we're never falling apart."

 **? POV:**

How dare that boy slip the shoes on for that dusty rag?

How dare does she wear a designer casual dress?

How dare she live in the house that doesn't exactly belong to her?

How dare she bear children that are such morons?

Those ugly rascals.

The whole family is messed up.

"Chairwoman...we took a snapshot of them all together. I took a lot of snapshots of Helen, Malcolm, and Annabeth. As well as the two boys. Is that good enough?" the photographer sneakily handed me the printed out photos from the car window. With my sunglasses that hid my eyes, I smirked.

"Perfect. Secretary?"

"Yes ma'am."

"Research and scan the pictures. Let's see how great Helen will be when she sees what happens."

 **Percy POV:**

"Annabeth..." my voice trailed off as I could hear the phone shuffle.

"What?" she asked and I could already imagine her on her desk, shuffling papers.

"Come with me..."

"Well...Mom's sleeping and Malcolm is out...I can't. In a few minutes, I scheduled to go to the grocery's."

"Grocery's?" I asked, laughing. Who goes to the grocery store and by grocery's?

"Shut up Percy. It is you who is the abnormal one," she spat.

"Whatever...want to go to the grocery's together? If you're making dinner, I can help by buying the food."

The line was silent.

"Hello? Hello? Hello?" I repeated as I heard a kiss sound loud against my ear.

"YOU'RE THE BEST!" she squealed. "Okay...just dress up. Drive up to my house and let's go together."

I smiled. Annabeth could be so adorable.

"Okay!" I smiled as the line was already hung up. I sighed, grabbing my coat as I greeted Grover a good-bye.

"I am really sorry about last time-"

"No worries. By the way...it was pay day and I added a 10% more to your normal wage," I winked and once the door closed, I could already hear Grover squealing like a girl.

I drove down the car, knowing that it was foolish of me to ever give Grover a high wage, but he worked so hard so I think the 10% up of the wage could be better for him.

It pays more off, don't cha think?

I sighed, driving towards Annabeth and soon arrived. Annabeth was already out; she was wearing a casual denim jacket with a lime green shirt below as well as black leggings and boots.

"Hey Percy!" she smiled. "You seem casual today; is this some sort of date?" she questioned, staring at my casual wear that I barely even wear.

"Yep," I smiled. "Hop on in."

She grinned as together we drove towards the nearest market...

...

"Percy, that is a shriveled onion. Put it back," Annabeth muttered, pulling a really nice looking onion. "You are such an amateur at this whole grocery shopping."

"Hey," I objected. "I spent all my life shopping for neck ties and really fancy clothes-HEY!" my voice was muffled when Annabeth stuffed a sample cookie in my mouth. I hadn't realized we were already walking away from the produce section.

"Just shut up and let's go through the isle," she smiled and picked crackers and other cookies just without looking.

"It seems you know this place very well," I said and she laughed.

"Of course I do," Annabeth looked at me with warm grey eyes. "Percy, roll the cart. I think you can at least do that," she kissed my cheeks and walked along the isle.

Normally, I would never even roll a cart.

Weirdly, I am rolling one now.

Annabeth seemed to hold her purse as she scanned through the isle, taking some canned foods and spices.

We shopped along the isle for many minutes till I saw Annabeth punch her back in pain.

"You alright?" I asked, my eyebrows scrunched together.

"No worries," Annabeth smiled before limping once more. The sudden panic of her falling down and getting hurt suddenly arose to my attention.

Annabeth kept walking down the aisle.

Gosh, I had been tolerating 10 minutes of torture of Annabeth leisurely walking like a normal grocery store woman but is limping like crazy. I don't know why she is limping but it makes me very very very uncomfortable...

"So Percy, what do you think Mr. Jackson and Mrs. Jackson would like? How about your grandmother? We can maybe stop by and give them this. We could also buy flowers," Annabeth beamed.

I don't know what happened afterwards but everything seemed almost like a movie.

I saw this really pretty light shining around Annabeth. It was beaming, calling out my name as I blinked, trying to contain my feelings since we were in a grocery store. I didn't know what to do since Annabeth was frowning afterwards.

The light faded away.

"Percy?" she asked, her eyes filled with worry. "You alright?"

"Of course I am fine," I smiled, trying to cover my embarrassment.

"Good," Annabeth said before patting my back. "Are you tired? We could hurry up with this and maybe go to the café next to the grocery store so we could at least buy you water. You look absolutely tired."

"I am fine," I kissed her lips as she pulled away, handing me a glare.

"What?" I asked, a bit of frustration and confusion following along with my emotions.

"Look...there are people! We can't possibly show PDA in front of everybody! Plus...I have some friends that work here. I don't want them to know," Annabeth looked around as I glared back.

"Are you seriously that ashamed of me?" I growled and Annabeth snatched the cart away from me.

"I am not. But I don't like PDA nor attention. And I think we can just leave our relationship as cute and quiet," she muttered before rolling the cart away.

Oh no she didn't!

I ran towards her only to scoop her up as she hid the scream she was supposed to scream. I put her on the cart basket as she tried to get out only for me to start rolling the cart.

"Percy-"

"So what do you want to buy?" I asked, feeling the total revenge seeping inside. It felt so sweet. Revenge is just so, so sweet...

But everything crumpled when Annabeth silently grabbed things from the aisle.

Sweet, there is no conversation.

I groaned. Sometimes, I wish things could be how expectations lead it to be. For example, if I picked her up, normal Hollywood movies would let her laugh and kiss me and we would have this one of a kind grocery kiss.

Reality; it turns out that ignoring became the new thing.

I sighed, twirling the cart as Annabeth let out a gasp. I stopped the cart and held either sides of the cart basket. Luckily no one was there on the aisle (that would be embarrassing).

"Could we just get to this?" Annabeth raised an eye brow before I couldn't take the dying urge of something hidden in my heart.

I grabbed her chin and kissed her.

At first, Annabeth didn't respond. Her lips weren't moving; they were in fact still. I don't know what was Annabeth's attitude today but something bothered me. Does she love me? Or is she sick of me? Was my tantrum lasting in her heart? I sincerely didn't mean to exactly throw a tantrum; the dream scared the crap out of me and trying to contain myself was something hard. Was she mad for lifting her inside this basket? Was she this ashamed of me?

I tried to keep things in the positive light but the sudden anger let me pull away.

Annabeth blinked.

Huh.

NOW GUESS WHAT?! OUT OF THIS WHOLE KISS, HER EYES WERE OPEN!

I breathed, twisting the cart so I can grab the handle. I breathed, deciding to buy a cookie from the rack.

It was silent.

I hated the dying silence but uttering a word could hurt me. I was already so hurt by no response; urging another kiss could basically annoy the crap out of her. I bit my lip and decided to just scan through the rack, stopping the cart.

While I was doing that, I could already sense the cart slowly moving. My head snapped and Annabeth got out of the cart.

"I am not a kid," she stuck her tongue out.

And somehow...

I became a real fat jerk here.

It was basically slow motion; the moment she stuck her tongue, I kissed her.

And it was a bit...awkward and I couldn't believe I did this.

Okay...

We are French kissing...

In a grocery store...

Where we are angry at each other...

And Annabeth never French kissed considering I was her first kiss...

And I am French kissing her...

Oh my gosh, what am I doing?

I pulled away and Annabeth's whole face was red. Oh gosh. She is going to kill me at the car...

"Let's buy this..." she coughed and took a random corn can on the cart. "And...I think we're good for dinner. Why don't you just...or I just...just come," she urged, a glare evident on her face.

"Yeah..." I muttered before we paid for the grocery items. As we exited out of the grocery, Annabeth didn't meet my eyes.

Shoot.

I seriously messed up.

I scratched the back of my neck and soon, after loading the canned foods and cookies, we shut the trunk and headed inside the car.

And once the car was closed, I quickly put the ignition so Annabeth wouldn't kill me at the spot.

We drove out of the grocery to the road lane only to hear Annabeth mutter, "Pull up on a parking lot. Now."

I breathed, knowing that escaping the French kiss I gave Annabeth is definitely impossible.

I pulled up on the parking lot and stopped the car. When I turned around, Annabeth's face was blushing and her grey eyes were glaring into mine.

"I am sorry Annabeth," I rushed, holding in a breath. "I know you never French kissed and I know I went way out of your boundaries and gosh, I am sorry. I know you are going to kill me and I basically provoked you for the whole grocery store experience and I know you are ashamed of you-"

"Ashamed of you?" Annabeth squeaked. "How can you say I am ashamed of you?"

"You hate it when I kiss you...at least out up front in people. I also think that you are annoyed of me. Is it because of the tantrum? I am sorry about that, I really am. I could...I have a rough past and I normally can contain my tantrums now but that just was a very huge outburst. I am very sorry Annabeth; I know you hate it when I kiss you and you were angry and annoyed at me and despite that, I just jerked and rather than a kiss, I FRENCH KISSED you and this wasn't right and-"

"Who said I was ashamed of you?" she shrieked. I bit my lip as Annabeth's arms folded against her chest. "You are such a Seaweed Brain after all. Did you see in the grocery those women twirling their hair when you came in? Even Darcy, the grocery friend of mine was winking at you but you turned around only to face me. Darcy gave me a wink and an apologetic look realizing we were boyfriend and girlfriend at the cash register but despite that, kissing and stuff in front of them would only instigate their passion of stealing you away from me. Unlike your community, this community basically hits with any man or woman on the street. And you really are hot catch so all the girls are rooting for you. They will steal you away from me despite the way we are girlfriend and boyfriend. And heck, when you attempted to kiss me, I saw a girl biting her lip seductively so I decided to keep my kiss flat out so she would think that your kiss looked sloppy since it did when I didn't respond. And then think of this! When you French kissed me, fine. I will admit, I was angry. YOU DID STEP OUT OF MY BOUNDARIES! And on top of that, you had to look super hot in order to let all the girls spy on you on the aisle. You are such a crazy idiot who doesn't catch on too fast! UGG! You really do have the nerves to get me angry." Annabeth huffed.

You know...I could've just fought back.

But as the puzzle pieces began to unlock...

It was actually kind of cute.

I stared at her who bit her lip and stared at me. Her eyes were softening and looked down, fidgeting her fingers.

"It's just," I took out her seatbelt as Annabeth stared at me, a worried expression plastered on her face.

"You're not going to..." Annabeth bit her lip.

"Definitely not. A lady should have some boundaries and respect," I said with soothing eyes.

"Good," she breathed before I kissed her. She pulled me close before I entered my tongue inside her mouth.

She basically screamed through the kiss.

Oh how good it feels to return a bit to the bad boy styles.

 **Haha; I was a bit uncomfortable with the French Kissing part of what Annabeth and Percy did, but I just thought that it would be funny. Percy still has some of his bad-boy types ;) Hope you guys liked the chapter (I know, there is still that built up tension growing) but hey, isn't that the real drama people? Anyway, PLEASE LOOK AT THE NEWS ABOVE! IT HAS SO MUCH CRAZY IDEAS THAT GOSH, I AM SO EXCITED OF! IT IS CRAZY; I AM SO SERIOUS! GAAAAHHH! I CANNOT WAIT! Let's really spread this out! :) Charity events are great so we can go and support that too! Let's go Fanfictioneers (hahahaha XD). Well, let's get to the dedication and please review and favorite as well as follow my story! Well...LET'S GET TO THE DEDICATIONS! :)**

 **riptidedauntlessgryffindor: Thank you! That is so sweet of you; my main objective for this story (because of course, I am not a perfect writer and there are way more things to tweek in my writing) is character development and description. Thank you! That shows me if I am working and affecting my readers with that sort of development. Thanks! Also, go check out the profile! There are people who are really into the even so go check that out! Anyway...I HAVE A COUNTODWN OF NEW YEARS! It is an event that I am super excited up; we make different challenges, polls are created, and charity events will be going on that event as I challenge others as well as create a wonderful environment in fanfiction. Please join! Review below on what you think! :) And hope you like this chapter! Thanks for supporting my story! :)**

 **clo7615: You know...I would always look you at as a really sweet reviewer and supporter who is loyal. And I still view you as that person; but I see much more from you. After knowing bits and pieces of who you are, I got to learn the strength you hold. Thank you for actually being in this forum. It means so much to me. Helping and telling me if my writing is fine also means a lot; thank you so much! :) You are so, so sweet!** **Thanks! Also, go check out the profile! There are people who are really into the even so go check that out! Anyway...I HAVE A COUNTODWN OF NEW YEARS! It is an event that I am super excited up; we make different challenges, polls are created, and charity events will be going on that event as I challenge others as well as create a wonderful environment in fanfiction. Please join! Review below on what you think! :) And hope you like this chapter! Thanks for supporting my story! :)**

 **MAL-DaughterofChaos: I liked the suggestion. Your imagination is wild! :) That I admire. Great job! And whether you were joking or not, I still liked that review. :) Thank you so much for supporting me and also...hope you liked this chapter! :)** **Thanks! Also, go check out the profile! There are people who are really into the even so go check that out! Anyway...I HAVE A COUNTODWN OF NEW YEARS! It is an event that I am super excited up; we make different challenges, polls are created, and charity events will be going on that event as I challenge others as well as create a wonderful environment in fanfiction. Please join! Review below on what you think! :) And hope you like this chapter! Thanks for supporting my story! :)**

 **Castie-With-A-Shotgun: That is spectacular that you had thanked many people! I am so proud of you that you actually did the challenge! I did too! And sadly, there is no Walfia in this chapter. HOWEVER! I am planning on updating a Walfia story of their love story in Wattpad. I am not sure; do you like the idea? Maybe you can know the missing pieces of Walfia ;) Hope that restricts you from throwing your dog. Haha! :) Anyway, hope you liked this chapter and thank you so much for supporting! :)** **Also, go check out the profile! There are people who are really into the even so go check that out! Anyway...I HAVE A COUNTODWN OF NEW YEARS! It is an event that I am super excited up; we make different challenges, polls are created, and charity events will be going on that event as I challenge others as well as create a wonderful environment in fanfiction. Please join! Review below on what you think! :) And hope you like this chapter! Thanks for supporting my story! :)**

 **thatinvisiblerose: Oh gosh...that review was so sweet. And what makes me happier is that you are always there for me. Despite the fact that you have so much going along your life, you are always there to support me and help me out all the way. *hugs* Thank you so, so much! You mean a ton to me every single day. I do hope you like this chapter and thank you so much for you support! Thank you!** **Also, go check out the profile! There are people who are really into the even so go check that out! Anyway...I HAVE A COUNTODWN OF NEW YEARS! It is an event that I am super excited up; we make different challenges, polls are created, and charity events will be going on that event as I challenge others as well as create a wonderful environment in fanfiction. Please join! Review below on what you think! :) And hope you like this chapter! Thanks for supporting my story! :)**

 **IamCrystalClear: Hey, I am always here for you. If people treat you bad...I don't know why people treat you bad! You definitely do not deserve so much pain like this. Here *sister hug* Hope that made you feel better. :) And yeah; I got a lot of reviews saying the Walfia couple are super cute. Haha :) Anyway, thank you so much for the sweet review and hope you liked this chapter! :) Thank you!** **Also, go check out the profile! There are people who are really into the even so go check that out! Anyway...I HAVE A COUNTODWN OF NEW YEARS! It is an event that I am super excited up; we make different challenges, polls are created, and charity events will be going on that event as I challenge others as well as create a wonderful environment in fanfiction. Please join! Review below on what you think! :) And hope you like this chapter! Thanks for supporting my story! :)**

 **Olympian and Wizard: Glad you liked the Walfia couple. And Percabeth...haha, I know what you mean. :) :) :) Anyways, that is such a great quote! I like the quotes! Thank you so much! :) :) :) The review was overall sweet so thank you so much for warming my heart up. It means a lot that you take your time to review. Thanks! And hope you like this chapter. :)** **Also, go check out the profile! There are people who are really into the even so go check that out! Anyway...I HAVE A COUNTODWN OF NEW YEARS! It is an event that I am super excited up; we make different challenges, polls are created, and charity events will be going on that event as I challenge others as well as create a wonderful environment in fanfiction. Please join! Review below on what you think! :) And hope you like this chapter! Thanks for supporting my story! :)**

 **Guest: Thanks. I do my best to you know...write this whole thing up. Sorry for the lack of update; hope you like this chapter though! :) Anyway, was this chapter good? Gosh, I hope so! That review, though it wasn't deep or anything, meant so much to me only because that even the smallest words make the greatest impact. THAT was sweet. Thank you so much!** **Also, go check out the profile! There are people who are really into the even so go check that out! Anyway...I HAVE A COUNTODWN OF NEW YEARS! It is an event that I am super excited up; we make different challenges, polls are created, and charity events will be going on that event as I challenge others as well as create a wonderful environment in fanfiction. Please join! Review below on what you think! :) And hope you like this chapter! Thanks for supporting my story! :)**

 **Someone the World Forgot: I definitely do agree; I sincerely love green tea. So, so soothing. :) And haha; I like the back story of when you are you know...trying to explain about the Johnathan situation. I get your feelings. Hahahahahahahahahahaha :D :D :D Well, I do hope you liked this chapter! And thank you so much for supporting! :)** **Also, go check out the profile! There are people who are really into the even so go check that out! Anyway...I HAVE A COUNTODWN OF NEW YEARS! It is an event that I am super excited up; we make different challenges, polls are created, and charity events will be going on that event as I challenge others as well as create a wonderful environment in fanfiction. Please join! Review below on what you think! :) And hope you like this chapter! Thanks for supporting my story! :)**

 **Minerva Arhendes: YAY! YOU LOVE THE WALFIA COUPLE! WAHOO! :D Huh. Nice observation man. So glad that the characters seem real to you. I want readers to understand my purpose of character development and I am glad by the comment that the characters are real to you. :) YAY! MINERVA ARHENDES IS PROUD OF ME! WAHOO! :D I am so glad I brightened up your whole day *hugs* YAY! Anyway, hope you liked my chapter and thanks for your support! :)** **Also, go check out the profile! There are people who are really into the even so go check that out! Anyway...I HAVE A COUNTODWN OF NEW YEARS! It is an event that I am super excited up; we make different challenges, polls are created, and charity events will be going on that event as I challenge others as well as create a wonderful environment in fanfiction. Please join! Review below on what you think! :) And hope you like this chapter! Thanks for supporting my story! :)**

 **darkchocolate23: Hahahahahaha; I definitely agree with that. And on top of THAT, you are the one that created Walfia so there is your credit. *cheers with music* Hahhahahaha; thanks though. I was so confused of the ship name and now everybody is using Walfia. WAHOO! YAY! I am so happy! Anyway, thank you so much for supporting me and hope you like this chapter! :)** **Also, go check out the profile! There are people who are really into the even so go check that out! Anyway...I HAVE A COUNTODWN OF NEW YEARS! It is an event that I am super excited up; we make different challenges, polls are created, and charity events will be going on that event as I challenge others as well as create a wonderful environment in fanfiction. Please join! Review below on what you think! :) And hope you like this chapter! Thanks for supporting my story! :)**

 **Random Person: Awwwwwww...that is so sweet! Thank you so much; it means so much to me that you love my writing. I actually try hard to write for you guy so yeah...thank you so much! :D :D :D :D That is so, so sweet! :) Anyway, thank you so much for supporting my story and hope you have a wonderful day!** **Also, go check out the profile! There are people who are really into the even so go check that out! Anyway...I HAVE A COUNTODWN OF NEW YEARS! It is an event that I am super excited up; we make different challenges, polls are created, and charity events will be going on that event as I challenge others as well as create a wonderful environment in fanfiction. Please join! Review below on what you think! :) And hope you like this chapter! Thanks for supporting my story! :)**

 **the Oracle of Akemi: It is definitely alright! I do understand and though I don't put you on all my dedications (I know, I am horrible author but it is the fact that I am super busy myself and I keep forgetting to add the extras because I usually stick to the dedications for reviews), it just boggles my mind! GAAAHH! Anyway, that is super sweet. Thank you so much! Hope you like this chapter! :)** **Also, go check out the profile! There are people who are really into the even so go check that out! Anyway...I HAVE A COUNTODWN OF NEW YEARS! It is an event that I am super excited up; we make different challenges, polls are created, and charity events will be going on that event as I challenge others as well as create a wonderful environment in fanfiction. Please join! Review below on what you think! :) And hope you like this chapter! Thanks for supporting my story! :)**

 **OKAY OKAY OKAY! THAT WAS THE END OF THE DEDICATIONS; BUT WAIT! THERE IS MORE! I would like to tag a several people to spread the cause but (optional) support it as well. The people are:**

 **thatinvisiblerose, poseidonera333, Minerva Arhendes, darkchocolate23, McAwesome101, riptidedauntlessgryffindor, clo7615, all my supporters, iluvboooks, KaylsDaughterofHades, LuciferMorningstar666, Ms. PercabethSwift, and the viewers and reviewers of this chapter!**

 **Spread the tag. Spread the challenge. And ACT upon it! Let's do this people! :)**


	44. Chapter 44

**Hey my lovely readers! Ahhhhhhhh! I feel way more refreshed to update. Let's get this started!**

 **So...I had created a new forum! I felt like us readers can start having a friendly connection by making this forum. It is called #Asktheartnerd333 where there are multiple columns and fun! Any questions about me (no really personal though), challenges, or just questions about the story can always be answered in the forum! BUT WAIT! It isn't JUST about me! That is WAY too selfish. I had created forum topics about YOU GUYS where YOU can share your personal answer! Let's do this; here is the link:** .net-/myforums-/theartnerd333-/6377359/ **Take out all the (-) and you got the link! :) Come on and start helping! :)**

 **But wait! You guys forgot about #Countdownto2016!**

 **So, this is basically a fundraising event called #Countdownto2016 where we donate to multiple organizations. Start donating! A few suggested organizations that I support are in my profile! GAAAAHHHHHH! I am so excited? Aren't you guys as well? Donate donate donate! We can CHOOSE to make a difference in this world.**

 **Anyway!**

 **As I was saying, that is one charitable event! The poll events had arrived; introverts had dominated this site! Haha; nothing bad, don't worry. I am an introvert...well actually both so yeah! I get your minds! :)**

 **Woah...that sounded creepy.**

 **Anyway! Go on support #Countdownto2016! I tagged so much people and it is your turn taggers to tag others to support this event! Let's go charity! Let's go! :)**

 **Btw; the new poll question has come out. The question is:**

 **Which story do you prefer after It's Her, Why Her?**

 **Answer the poll to help me decide a choice! :)**

 **Now, please, listen to this one part. Before I ever put my normal line of, "Without further ado, let's get onto the story!", I want to personally thank so much of you for actually making 1.01 K views happen at Tuesday and 606 reviews. I, frankly speaking, never knew that my writings could go to this extent and my heart is bursting with happiness from just knowing that you guys are there to support me. Thank you so much for being there for me. I really, really, REALLY mean it. Just knowing that I have 606 reviews (can you believe that?!), I am like...my stomach is more than just full. Thank you so much; your support means a ton to me. I would like to tell that for all of you readers, you know...out there and stuff...thank you. 1.01K views? Amazing. You guys made my day that day and so on and so forth. My goal is to strive higher and I don't know...maybe it can happen with your support! Who knows? Anyway...that had been the greatest moment I could've ever imagined; thank you.**

 **NOW! Without further ado, let's get onto the story! Oh, and don't forget to check out the dedications below! :)**

 **Annabeth POV:**

 _RIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGG!_

I answered the phone, typing an email to Mr. Jackson until I heard the long lost sweet voice of Mrs. Jackson, Percy's absolute fantastic mother.

"Annabeth! Oh, I had missed you greatly! I had gotten towards the AOJ contacts and found your phone number. I am so sorry I was out from the house for so long; I had to teach my students and baking classes...for my husband...yeah, I am learning that...haha."

"Percy once mentioned that you were a talented baker already," I stated and I could already imagine her smile.

"My cute little baby!" she squealed over the phone and I laughed. I had already began feeling the same, motherly disposition that she had just enveloped me in.

"So what is the purpose of taking baking classes?" I had asked out of curiosity.

"Oh, the usual. You know...upgrading the talent!" Mrs. Jackson smiled sweetly as I could hear over the phone a bell ring.

"I am making cookies...and I just wondered if you can drive right now to the Jackson house and you know...talk with me. We could drink some tea along the way...or hot chocolate...or just coffee...whatever you prefer!" Mrs. Jackson stumbled with words as I stood their on my desk, staring at the walls full of architecture posters of Rome and Greece.

"Mrs. Jackson...this actually means so much to me," I whispered as she laughed.

"I knew you'd love this...I just baked some cookies and don't tell Percy! Every time I bake cookies, he has this way of eating most of them all up!" Mrs. Jackson laughed as mine followed along.

"Mrs. Jackson, thank you so much. I do not know how to repay such wonderful acts of kindness-"

"Annabeth, sweetheart, look. I do understand that so much is going around your life. I know how you feel because I was the girl you are right now. Before I married my husband, things had been...quite complicated. I am not sure if you can relate, but there were debt collectors searching for money that my father could not have repaid and medical expenses were so hard to maintain...it was hard. I had some sort of pride in myself but set it aside for my family as my childhood. I definitely do understand; I actually have gone through my mother-in-law's wrath too. But she is loving and kind and we are in very good relationships. However, with you...she treats you way differently. I don't know if she doesn't want it like you know...the same mistake to happen..." she paused at that moment as I soaked all the hurt seeping inside of me. "Annabeth...sweetie...I am sorry. I know this is very rude of me and I just...this is very rude. I just..." her voice trailed off as I quickly hid my trampled pride.

"Mrs. Jackson, there is definitely no need to worry. I am always here to understand. It is nice to know that we both have a connection towards this matter."

It was a bit silent in the line until Mrs. Jackson replied, "Flirtatious grocery women shoppers?"

"Flirtatious grocery women shoppers," I replied with a chuckle.

"Annabeth?"

"Yes?"

"Call me Sally."

"Mrs. Jackson-"

"Sally. Please, I insist."

"Okay Mrs...sorry...S-S-S-Sally," I breathed and I could hear her laughter ring in my ears.

"Okay Annabeth, meet me at eight."

 **Mrs. Jackson POV:**

"Frank, spill it," I bitterly spat as Frank handed me a file folder.

"As you ordered...this is..." he bit his lip as he nervously looked around the room.

"Get out Frank. You're just causing me more annoyance," I breathed heavily as Frank rushed out of the room. I stared at the file folders, grinning like a mad-woman.

Oh Annabeth, tell me: how much of your love will last?

 **Annabeth POV:**

"Malcolm, can I borrow your car?" I gave him the "cute owl eye" look and he groaned.

"Please don't try that with me," he mumbled, closing his eyes as his head angled towards the ceiling. His adam's apple was defined.

"Pwease?" I cringed at my own cute disposition I was showing Malcolm and he laughed.

And after that, it looked as if he regretted staring at me.

I stared at him with the legendary owl eyes while pouting (I know, I know, I am cringing but hey...got to keep the act) as he stared at me.

"Fine," he mumbled and I hugged him.

"Thanks!" I yelled while grabbing the keys to the front door.

"Have fun!" he yelled as I smiled.

"Okay!" I replied, and before he could ever reply an overprotective statement, I closed the door, ready to drive to Sally...

...

"Annabeth! Oh, you're here! And you look absolutely beautiful in that dress," Sally hugged me as I sighed, hugging her back. "I had gotten the cookies; why don't we come in and chat?"

I smiled, walking down inside with Sally as we sat on a dining stool, a mug already set.

"I decided to go with hot chocolate because hey...it is nice and it is warm and cozy," she beamed and I smiled.

"Mrs. Jackson, you seriously do not have to do all of this," I added 'Mrs. Jackson' out of common courtesy and respect.

"Annabeth, please. Call me Sally," she stared at me with the motherly scolding eye.

I laughed.

"Okay...Sally..." I whispered her name as she chuckled.

"So...talk to me. When have you started liking Percy?"

And after that question, Sally and I began to talk about our love lives and all.

I thought it would be a great day from here.

Looks like this was a twist of plans.

 **Percy POV:**

"Grover, please send me the files. Thanks," I worked on sending more PDF files in my work box to Father and Annabeth.

Oh please, visit me Annabeth.

Please.

 **Annabeth POV:**

"Sally, why on earth is she in here?" the grumpy Mrs. Jackson spat.

I turned around only to face her with a velvet robe as her arms were crossed against her chest.

"Mrs. Jackson," I greeted as I saw her stare at my grey orbs. Gulping, I struggled to keep my firm outlook only to falter a bit when she glared intensely at mine.

"Annabeth Chase, what are you doing here?" the angry woman spat. It felt like I was her prey that she needed to kill directly.

"Mother," Sally frantically looked at Mrs. Jackson who crossed her arms in a very sassy manner. I bit my lip as Sally went on, "I invited her. Please, do not get frustrated. Mother, I had thought about how infuriated you were of her and so I asked her to come in so we could talk and she is actually a wonderful girl-"

"Don't try that talk with me Sally!" Mrs. Jackson shrieked. "I know that dirt hag is just going to steal all the precious money from our company! I know the ghetto areas Sally! Don't try that talk with me!"

"Mother-"

"Oh, and look at that cake!" Mrs. Jackson shrieked sarcastically. "Oh, look at that? Beautifully designed with strawberries on top drizzle with chocolate? Oh, Annabeth darling, did that cost you a ton? For us, it just costs a dollar."

"Mother!"

"Sally...it is fine," I whispered, my voice barely audible.

But in this cases, Mrs. Jackson seemed to hear it quite fine.

"SALLY?! SALLY?! Did she just call you Sally?!" Percy's grandmother pointed at Sally as she waved her hands in the air.

"Mother, I let her say my name. Please-"

"How far will your dirty mouth let you go? You probably kissed so many men. You are absolutely disgusting! I hate having to watch or hear about you every single day! I hate it so much!"

Tears tumbled down my cheeks without my notice. Luckily, I was looking down at the floor so no one really noticed my tears. I couldn't believe that this day, where I had spent a lot of money to afford that cake, was now mocked only for me to be judged by my status.

Again.

I don't exactly live in a ghetto area; my house is pretty fine and the neighbors are very neighborly. Mr. Pam is there for me and the super market is only where the real ghetto starts. I don't exactly judge ghetto; ghetto seems pretty cool. However, I am not ghetto and she is getting her facts wrong. **(A.N. Please do not think I am making fun of ghetto people or status. I am just saying that Annabeth is not ghetto, and I am not to judge about status nor do I choose so. So please do not misunderstand).** I felt hatred boil inside of me as I clenched my jaw shut.

"Mother, please, calm down. I could make some tea. I could go grab Poseidon-"

And then, afterwards, everything happened quickly.

My chins were pinched as my head was lifted up only for her to drag me towards the counter top. Then she pushed me hard on the refrigerator, letting me tumble onto the ground only to feel the whipped cream and frosting as well as strawberries cover my whole body. I feel tears and humiliation rush my eyes as I struggle to utter another word. My pride was trampled and just knowing that I am treated in such way terrified me. My heart burst into a thousand pieces as I struggled to remain calm. I try to tolerate my impatience towards society; and especially to Percy's family was when I was quite calm. Sure, I could get a quick temper over Percy but hey...we're couples. We met by fighting. But for his family...being treated like utter crap killed me. I could not tolerate the tears that swallowed me whole. My heart couldn't contain the pressure.

I tried to squeak out a word.

Nothing came out.

It almost felt as my words were invisible to the world. Panic struck me as I forced myself to stay strong. This is not a moment to begin an emotional breakdown. This is the time to stay strong.

But...

But...

Why am I faltering?

I wiped a tear that managed to fall. The nice outfit I wore (basically a navy blue cardigan followed by a white V-neck with black skinny jeans and black leather boots) was completely ruined. And...I am not a fashionista, but working to maintain such outfit that looked good on me and was a bit pricey was somehow ruined. Mom would be so upset with me. I felt so vulnerable to hurt. It was so hard to contain.

More tears pooled into my eyes as I opened my mouth. But every word I meant to say was silenced. Frustration bubbled inside of me but of course, no such untolerated actions should be made. I hadn't realized that Mr. Jackson had came into the room because I was hearing shouting.

"YOU HAVE TO TELL HER TO STOP, I TELL YOU!" Sally shrieked.

"Honey, calm down for once-"

"Remember our marriage? REMEMBER?!" Sally cried out until I heard loud footsteps banging against I believe the staircase.

And that is when I heard a sigh, before everything was silent.

"I'm sorry Mrs. Jackson...I really am..." I breathed a sigh before looking up.

The kitchen was practically empty.

But what made me cry for real was when I saw a cleaning basket right beside me with a note that said:

You know, status really could define a person. And low and pathetic is you. You are as low as your father. Wonder why your mother abandoned you at such age. Good luck on cleaning _this up, you low idiot. Enjoy your daily work!_

 **Sally POV:**

"Sally, stop being stubborn," Poseidon sighed, wrapping his arms around me for what, two weeks? Huh, two week practically ignoring me and going to the optional client dinners rather than eating the food I made! Huh! Now that is called a loving husband, isn't it? He never even responded to my care texts! What am I, dirt? I am his wife, and he mistreats me after doing nothing on that day when Annabeth was invited.

Like seriously; nothing!

I breathed, pulling him away as I faced the edge of the bed, like the two week nights before.

And let me cut the story very simply.

Poseidon and I are this immature out of no cause to fight for the blanket every night, but in the end sleep with very little blanket with a lot in the middle, unused. If one of us violated the blanket space, it would be a blanket war.

I know, I know, we are so immature at such age.

But hey...after being the mother of Percy, you start to lose your maturity that easily.

He's always stealing and being immature, and as a mother myself, I want to relate.

And so I do; and my immature self had emerged.

Poseidon could be very immature too; college is always when he showed his most immature side out of me.

 _But Sally, wasn't that the same time he confessed his love to you?_

Right.

You see; my husband is very mature at work. But every single day when he comes home and see's Percy or me, he is always immature and is...fun. His disposition out in front of everybody is very mannerly, but once he see's his family he begins to act all fun but at the same time...really, really stubborn and a bit annoying.

How funny is it that I am labeling my husband stubborn and annoying?

But it was just that way. That was how we met...sort of. Well...it wasn't exactly a friendly meet. I actually slapped him across the face for hitting on my friend and abandoning her.

That didn't end so well.

I sighed, tugging onto the blankets a bit only to realize that I had broken the rule. Poseidon tugged on it hard only for me to do the same.

"Sally, stop being annoying."

"Excuse me? Well Poseidon, stop being immature."

"I will admit, you are such a sour little wife!"

"And you are an ignorant husband!"

"Say your words when they actually make sense."

"Oh please, you can be ignorant at times."

"I am the AOJ CEO."

"Yes, but when was the time you asked me in college to do your homework? Oh, and remember that time when you totally yelled at me because I got a question right that was easy and you hadn't?"

"Oh sorry teacher, I guess I am not so smart after all!" Poseidon grunted sarcastically as both of us kept tugging on the blanket.

"This is mine. Be courteous for once!"

"THEN FINE! TAKE IT!" Poseidon let go of his grasp only for me to tug onto the blankets hard. My balance totally rocketed away as I tumbled down onto the floor. I felt my head split and my back burn with ache. I clenched my fists as I let out a shrill scream.

The lights were on.

The comforting lights burned into my eyes. I felt tears on my eyes. I don't know what aging turns me into, but my body is very fragile. Unlike my youthful times, I am very sensitive to such ache.

And now...

I felt myself getting scooped up, the blanket covering my whole body including my face. I was laid down in the comfortable event only for my face to be revealed with a gust of wind.

I faced Poseidon.

All the anger burst inside of me as I couldn't help but pout from my immature stance. I stared at him who looked rather worried than angry.

Strange.

I stared at his eyes as I scooped me again. I gasped only for me to be cradled onto his lap as he stared deeply into my eyes.

"I am sorry...Sally..." he whispered, staring at me as I bit my lip. This wasn't a normal reaction I would take. It was strange of me actually, to act all shy like in front of Poseidon. I am not in my freshman years, squealing for the sophomore college student, Poseidon. I am not the shy girl who bit her lip seeing him when she had feelings. And suddenly, I am reacting exactly the same now.

Arg.

Staring at his eyes, he kissed my forehead. I breathed heavily, sinking in the moment quietly as he finally sighed, laying me down on the bed.

Argggggg...

I wanted more kisses from him. Something about that kiss just awakened me from my tired mood. I just wanted to give him a kiss...and just...

ARG!

Poseidon closed the lights with the remote as he gently rested his body on the mattress. And I could feel a pile of blankets on top of me.

"The plan to make both of us happy is for me to get a blanke-WOAH!" Poseidon screamed as I pulled him into a kiss, grabbing a handful of his shirt as Poseidon kissed me back with passion. I somehow felt my anger dissolving into happiness only to let go from the constant back ache throughout the kiss.

"Sally-"

"Come here," I bit my lip, giving in as Poseidon was fist hesitant.

"What, did I get on your nerves that much?" my voice crackled with hurt without realizing so.

"No...I am just scared if you might punch me in the stomach like our honeymoon trip," I could already sense Poseidon's playful glare as I laughed.

"I promise Poseidon...just come snuggle with me."

Poseidon breathed before enveloping his whole body, warming me up.

"I am sorry honey," he whispered, kissing my forehead once more.

"Me too," I said, though just thinking about his wrong-doings definitely triggered my mind of punching him stomach again.

Just like that honeymoon night...so much fighting...

You know what?

Let it be.

I've got Poseidon with me anyway; besides, I am not that immature, right?

...

It turned out that both of us created a major pillow fight the whole night...

 **Hey guys! Hi; as you guys noticed, the past few chapters are mainly based on Percabeth and another couple. I wanted to kind of show different characteristics while doing so. ANYWAY! I need your help! For It's Her, Why Her?, I had created a new poll based on that. This poll requires a very cute couple that had been mentioned in a previous chapter; Walfia. So for Wattpad, I was actually thinking if I could make a story about Walfia separately. Would you guys enjoy? Who knows! Go and start the poll to see how we can get started! Yippee; I am absolutely so enthralled! :P**

 **Anyway; here comes the dedications! Wahoo! :) I still cannot shake the fact we have 606 reviews. You guys are seriously going to kill me one day with happiness. :)**

 **clo7615: Thank you very much! You are always so polite and sweet. The chapter...yeah, Percy could be a bad boy. That is just him. But what can we do when that is his personality? Hahahaha; anyway, I know this chapter soooo dramatic, but I do hope you like it! There is so much more to come. I cannot wait *squeals*. Anyway, thank you so much for your support and don't forget to donate to any organization (suggested organizations are listed in profile) and hope you enjoyed this chapter! :)**

 **IamCrystalClear: Haha; thanks! I am always there for you so feel free to PM me any time! :) Sorry for the lack of updates; I know I am a horrible writer and that I greatly apologize. I hope this dramatic chapter had made you a bit happy? Sort of? I am not sure. Anyway, yes, I had gone and reviewed. Thank you so much for notifying me!** **Anyway, thank you so much for your support and don't forget to donate to any organization (suggested organizations are listed in profile) and hope you enjoyed this chapter! :)**

 **juicy1234: Please do not blame yourself! I am frankly speaking, very fine. I had always known that without your reviews, you are still there to support me. Thank you. I am never angry nor am I doubting any part of you. I completely understand about Internet connection. Do not worry. :)** **Anyway, thank you so much for your support and don't forget to donate to any organization (suggested organizations are listed in profile) and hope you enjoyed this chapter! :)**

 **thatinvisiblerose: So, so modest and humble and sweet. I don't know what to do without you man. :) Thank you so much for that sweet review! Glad you liked the family bond. Hope you liked this DRAMATIC chapter. Haha; anyway, thank you so much for staying in tune with Wacky News! You are such a loyal supporter! Thank you sooooooo much! :)** **Anyway, thank you so much for your support and don't forget to donate to any organization (suggested organizations are listed in profile) and hope you enjoyed this chapter! :)**

 **Guest: Awwwwwww...that is so sweet. Thank you so much! Yeah; I wanted to add the bad boy humor to it so yeah. I did it! YAY! So glad you enjoyed the chapter. :)** **Anyway, thank you so much for your support and don't forget to donate to any organization (suggested organizations are listed in profile) and hope you enjoyed this chapter! :)**

 **MAL-DaughterofChaos: Hmmm...I am not sure. And haha; yeah, added that part for the humor. :) :) :) :) :) So glad you liked it overall. Thanks!** **Anyway, thank you so much for your support and don't forget to donate to any organization (suggested organizations are listed in profile) and hope you enjoyed this chapter! :)**

 **Castie-With-A-Shotgun: Haha; same here. I want a cookie! :) Anyway, that sucks. Though I had never personally got a pet myself, it is always heartbreaking to lose something that you love. :( But anyway, thank you for that sweet review! It definitely means a ton for me! ANYWAY! thank you so much for your support and don't forget to donate to any organization (suggested organizations are listed in profile) and hope you enjoyed this chapter! :)**

 **Guest: LOL :) Hope you liked the chapter!** **Anyway, thank you so much for your support and don't forget to donate to any organization (suggested organizations are listed in profile) and hope you enjoyed this chapter! :)**

 **the Oracle of Akemi: Hmmm...I wonder who might it be. Anyway, awwwww. That is so sweet! I seriously think all your reviews are so heart warming. I seriously am fine; whether you review or not, I know you are always there. Also, your support proves so. Ever since my first very horrible story, you had reviewed and helped me through. Thank you. :)** **Anyway, thank you so much for your support and don't forget to donate to any organization (suggested organizations are listed in profile) and hope you enjoyed this chapter! :)**

 **rubyswirl767: YAY! I am so glad you like this story; it is nice to know that someone enjoys it because darn, I do put a lot of time just to write my stories. I am so glad you like it! And yes; I most definitely agree. Percabeth is bae. :)** **Anyway, thank you so much for your support and don't forget to donate to any organization (suggested organizations are listed in profile) and hope you enjoyed this chapter! :)**

 **McAwesome101: Oh, my cute sister! :) Thank you so much for the heart warming review. It means so much to me! :) And of course Percy is that typical bad boy! :) It is just when he is around Annabeth that he is responsible and stuff. He sure had gotten back to a good mind set! :)** **Anyway, thank you so much for your support and don't forget to donate to any organization (suggested organizations are listed in profile) and hope you enjoyed this chapter! :)**

 **Olympian and Wizard: Thank you so much for the beautiful quotes! I absolutely adore the quotes extremely. They are so, so, soooooooo well-written, that is for sure! :) And same here; PDA is not my cup of tea! However, I just thought of that scene and it could be a non-cliche kind of PDA where it could have a cute twist at the end. :) I wanted it to be that way so yeah. Hope it was nice! Hope you like the dramatic chapter as well! :)** **Anyway, thank you so much for your support and don't forget to donate to any organization (suggested organizations are listed in profile) and hope you enjoyed this chapter! :)**

 **riptidedauntlessgryffindor: Yeah; I agree. I mentioned earlier in the author's note how I felt a bit awkward and insecure writing that part because I normally don't write about French kissing. In fact, it had been my first time writing about it! I just thought it would be a funny twist in the plot. :) Anyway, hope you like this DRAMATIC chapter I had shown upon to you! :) And awww...thank you! That is so sweet of you! I do my best to write chapters, and it is nice that you think I am good writer. So sweet. :)** **Anyway, thank you so much for your support and don't forget to donate to any organization (suggested organizations are listed in profile) and hope you enjoyed this chapter! :)**

 **raelauren: Hmmm...maybe...or maybe not...who knows? Hahahaha; anyway, that is so sweet! Thank you so much; it warms my heart to know that you are always there to support me. So glad you are enthusiastic with the story. I had read the previous reviews and darn was I blushing hard. Thank you. :)** **Anyway, thank you so much for your support and don't forget to donate to any organization (suggested organizations are listed in profile) and hope you enjoyed this chapter! :)**

 **Those are the dedications for today! Hope all of you guys have a wonderful day and don't forget; there is a writing spree coming out today so yipee! Things will be great so do not worry! :)**


	45. Chapter 45

**Hey my fantastic readers that I sincerely do adore! Okay, so I am not trying to pull of any excuses, but I am sorry. I do admit I hadn't updated frequently and I even said that I would do a "writing spree" and instead there is an update at the last minute. And I am truly sorry of my stupid promise and saying; I have to say, I was very busy. Of course excuses could never match up for what has happened, but I did update two Christmas one-shots so go check that out on my profile and please give it the best support!**

 **And also...right at Christmas Eve, I became terribly ill. I could not update the third one-shot meant for Christmas, and I was in an absolutely terrible state. So that had cut off from my updating spree. Of course no excuses. Of course. But I want to tell you this not to put it as an excuse but to put this as a disclaimer that this was what had been happening to me so I hope you could understand. Though I am not using this for pity issues or excuses, I am putting this as a way to speak to the supporters of mine that had been wondering about what had happened.**

 **Anyway!**

 **I just want to wish everybody a wonderful 2016! This is going to get emotional right at this minute, but I want to thank every one of you for really supporting and rooting for me at the toughest of times. Frankly speaking, I had been a not-so popular writer, and writing was my passions. I always thought I was a perfect writer (okay, okay, you can make fun of me but I was stupid back then! hahaha), and would always be forlorn that I hadn't gotten the reviews that I expected. Of course now as I read my past stories, I just go like, "What was in my mind?" but you know...I still have this sense of pride in myself. :) Anyway, I want to tell you that it had been a year since I had been in Fanfiction and boy am I so happy! So I just want to thank you for just supporting and rooting for me all the way despite my writing could suck or there could be times where it could be confusing and my updating schedule even...and you here, sitting while scrolling through your phone, computer, I pad, whatever, and taking the time to read this...thank you.**

 **Really; I am so happy that you had been here for me. 2015, as much as I loved it, I had encountered many painful memories that had struck me greatly. I had encountered so many, and writing had always been a passion that could break me away from sadness or from frustration of my unlucky day. And once your reviews came in...I flipped. And for this story, we reached like what, 619?! 619 reviews that I never deserved but gotten, and as I start reading all of the reviews, I start to realize that my writing is worth it, and I thank each and every one of you, whether it is reviews or just views, that my writing could help so many and that my writing does mean something to me as well as you. So thank you so much for rooting for me and expressing so much care and support to me by reviewing, PMing, supporting, being active on my profile polls and forums, or even clicking onto this story. Even you, newcomers, who are looking at this...thank you.**

 **Anyway! Emotional, ay? I am sorry; I don't know what is wrong with me today but I was tearing up writing this and gosh, I am stupid for almost crying at such thing, right? Arg...this isn't me but really...thank you so much. I wish everybody a wonderful 2016 year, and I promise as a writer that I will do my best to make you happy and last but not least, always wish you a safe, healthy, and happy year.**

 **Now without further ado, let us get onto this story! And once again...I am sorry for being so emotional up there...crying isn't my thing but I am right now. But seriously; I feel like writing for you guys had been one of the greatest achievements I had ever gotten. Thank you. :) Now without further ado (once again...hahaha), let us get onto the story! Dedications are below and make sure to review, follow, and favorite this story! :) And last but not least...enjoy. :)**

 **Percy POV:**

"Percy, please go to work. I am fine. This fever will-" Annabeth sneezed a couple of times before wiping my nose with a tissue. "I am going to be fine." Annabeth muttered. "Just...just go!"

"I don't want to. If my Wise Girl is sick, I will not tolerate a thing," I stubbornly replied.

"Percachoooo!" Wise Girl was attacked with so much sneezes to the point that when she was slowly regaining, her eyes were watery and her nose was pink.

"Annabeth, I am not leaving," I muttered as Annabeth groaned in a frustrating manner.

"Percy, you have to go to..." she paused, and I could tell she was about to sneeze.

She did.

"Percy...I am serious...you have to earn money and stuff...you have to earn a living..." she whispered the last part to herself, as Wise Girl's expression changed. She bit her lip, and I know this is very random...

But she looked super adorable.

Her nose was rosy pink while her grey eyes was misty with watery eyes. I wasn't saying that I appreciated her condition she is now, but right now she looks like a really cute baby about to cry.

Adorable.

I breathed, holding her hand and kissing them.

She snapped her hands back.

"What are you doing? Are you foolish enough to get a fever?" Annabeth yelled followed by a glare.

"I am sorry Annabeth," I said, biting my lip before Annabeth sighed.

"Just...I want you to go to work. You must be so energized and-"

"I am actually tired. Plus, I would rather stay at home hanging out with a sick girlfriend that would probably give me a huge fever too instead of going to work. Going without you is definitely no fun," I pouted and Annabeth laughed.

"Wow Percy. Since when was the time you hated and looked down on me?" she joked.

I chuckled.

"A few minutes ago," I winked and she slapped me playfully on the arm.

"Seriously Percy?" she giggled some more, coughing along the way. Spit (I know, I know...it is a bit gross...) came out of her mouth, drooling on her lips. I grabbed a towel and slowly wiped the spit out of her mouth.

She blushed.

But while I did, my eyes adverted to her lips. I could not stop but think how beautiful she looked, and just feeling her boiling body gave sirens warning me to not even give her the slightest kiss. But just looking at her made my heart beat faster and her strawberry pink lips looked so beautiful...

I breathed, staring at her once more.

She looked absolutely beautiful.

I didn't notice myself leaning in a bit, until I noticed the unsteady breaths that Annabeth was inhaling and exhaling. The moment was so tense, and I could not stop thinking of how beautiful she looked.

Until I froze.

Remembering the distant feeling I felt with Annabeth, I sighed, stood up from the stool, and sat down on her bed. I breathed, staring at her who blinked a couple times. Probably in the daze. One of my hands cupped her cheeks as she stared at me until I moved closer, making my face so clothes to her, she looked straight down.

"Percy...what are you...doing..." she froze, her body heating more.

"Annabeth," I whispered, my eyes focusing on her grey orbs. "Tell me something."

"Tell you what?" Annabeth whispered back as my lips brushed against hers.

"Tell me what I did wrong," I muttered, feeling an emotional tinge break inside of me.

My voice cracked.

And after that, Annabeth's facial expression changed.

 **Annabeth POV:**

"There is seriously nothing that is wrong," I pushed him away, attempting a sneeze but nothing came out. I sighed, wiping the snot that drooled down my nose.

"Annabeth, stop hiding things from me. What is wrong?" Percy held my hands, giving it a tight squeeze.

"It really is nothing," I bit my lip, staring into his eyes as it softened.

"Fine. I am believing you. Surely you aren't hiding anything," Percy's eyes glistened as I managed to force a smile.

"Of course," I whispered. "Why would I lie?"

 _Of course Annabeth. Why would you lie?_

"Okay," he kissed my forehead and stood up. "I am going to rinse this towel and maybe find you know...something that both of us could snack on."

"Okay," I whispered as he walked out the door happily.

But was it just me or was that glint in his eye something else?

 **Mrs. Chase POV:**

"Malcolm! Clean the dishes! My back hurts!" I hollered as I heard the same reply.

"Mom! I am grading papers! In a few minutes I have to meet up with the teachers to work on plans for the school year student election! I cannot miss it; oh, I got to go!" Malcolm bolted through the front door as finally I breathed.

That foolish Malcolm.

Always trying to escape chores.

Never helping his own mother once.

Sure, Malcolm is a sweet boy. He massages my shoulders, etc. However, what benefit do I gain when in crisis moments, he never helps?

I wanted to call Annabeth but she is sick.

I sighed, my back aching as I sat on the couch, trying to regain my posture.

If only if I hadn't sobbed last night for Fredrick's presence...

Just the thought of him made my heart ache. That poor boy. The boy I fell deeply in love with. Just knowing of his heartbreak...

And just the moment when he slipped the ring...

I couldn't help but feel sadness wash over me again.

"Mrs. Jackson, are you alright?"

My head snapped up as I saw Annabeth's boyfriend, Percy.

"Oh, hello Percy," I greeted warmly. My beginning impression and now's impression had somehow changed after watching Percy's grandmother yank my hair.

But it wasn't Percy's fault...

I shook my head and smiled at him.

"What can I do for you today?"

"Oh, I actually want to ask you where the towels are...but Mrs. Chase, are you alright?" Percy's eyes stared concerningly at mine. "Annabeth is sick and if you are too..."

"Oh, I am not, but thank you so much for concerning about me," I smiled softly in a polite manner.

Percy's eyes dimmed, but it quickly erased with a smile.

"That is good news."

"Thank you. And just to answer your question, the towels are there at the right," I coughed as pain began to fill my throat. Percy walked towards the cabinet as I muttered, "Hate the dishes."

"Mrs. Chase, I could wash the dishes," Percy offered and I halted. Turning around, I saw Percy's warm smile and sturdy posture.

"Percy, this is so sweet of you. But I can do it myself," I replied, just as kind.

"I could help you dry the dishes then," Percy answered. Staring at the handsome sea-green orbs (wow. Annabeth is lucky to get such a handsome man.).

"That would be greatly appreciated," I cracked a smile and Percy nodded.

"Let me just send this to Annabeth; she probably fell asleep...again..." he managed a weak chuckle. Darn, he must be tired.

"Okay. I'll start with the dishes," I warmly smiled and walked towards the sink, prepared to wash the load of dishes awaiting me.

Oh, that sweet boy!

 **Percy POV:**

"Thank you Percy very much," Mrs. Chase politely answered.

"No problem," I smiled. "Mrs. Chase...just because I am in a rich family does not really define my proper disposition. You may act natural towards me. Seriously; I am actually a very casual man."

"Oh," Mrs. Chase cracked a smile. "Well...thanks Percy! Malcolm could definitely be a pain sometimes.

"No problem!" I repeated, with a wider smile and then said, "If you excuse me...um...Annabeth needs her medications around this time..." I blushed, feeling a pang of awkwardness as Mrs. Chase nodded.

"You can go," she grinned.

"Thank you," I smiled back and walked down the hallway before I heard, "Wait."

I turned around to face Mrs. Chase and she bit her lip.

"You...you can call me Helen..." she looked down on the floor and a motherly trust had immediately floated through my head.

"Thank you...Mrs...I meant...Helen..." Mrs. Chase immediately smiled and walked away.

I finally earned Mrs. Chase's (or...Helen's...) trust!

SCORED! :)

...

"Annabeth, take some of these pills. And eat some of these crackers," I placed the crackers and the vitamin pills on her bedside table. Annabeth sighed, sitting up.

"I don't feel like it," she spat a bit harshly. I could see a sorrowful tinge flicker in her eye but either way we both knew that her attitude was annoying me.

"Annabeth...do you want to go back to work? If you want to go back to work, then you better eat some crackers," I warned.

"I'll eat them later," Annabeth mumbled, biting her lip. "I don't feel like it. Don't urge me Percy. Please. My body temperature is getting high and I cannot stand it. I think you have to find another towel. This one is full of sweat," Annabeth blushed, slowly handing me the sweaty towel that was probably used to wipe the sweat on her forehead and neck.

"Okay," I muttered and walked out of the room only to come back with a baby blue fluffy towel. "But seriously Annabeth. You're complaining about your health and funny thing; you hadn't eaten anything for the past five hours. How are you supposed to manage?"

"Percy, I told you countlessly...stop...trying...to...urge me!" Annabeth shrieked with pure anger and I froze. I just dunked the towel against the freezing water and just stared at Annabeth. She blinked a several times, just staring at me as my tense body denied to soften up. Feeling every sort of impatience ring against me, I clenched my fists which ended up crippling the towel under the bowl of water.

"Whatever," I breathed, managing to at least utter a word from the real anger that piled up in me. What is she doing? I am basically offering her the medications, the food (and it isn't even regular meal kind of foods! I am being kind!), and the love and support and all she is doing is yapping at me like some impatient, spoiled brat. Though anger flushed through every part of my body, I was lucky that I was to restrain myself from my real temper that slowly annoyed me to blow up.

Sloooooooowwwwwlllyyyyy...

Shut up me.

"Here," my voice was suddenly soft while Annabeth was already laying down, facing the opposite direction from me. "Annabeth, my clothes are literally soaking from this towel. Please face me so I could place this on your forehead."

Silence.

"Annabeth..." I whined. "I am seriously doing this for you; can't you at least be appreciative for once?"

Ever so slowly did Annabeth finally face the ceiling, as I leaned to stare at the beautiful grey orbs.

"I am sorry Percy," Annabeth bit her lip. "I am just...I guess...I am very moody when sick," tears were already welling in her eye.

No no no...

"Annabeth, I am sorry," I set the towel on her forehead. She looked adorable just laying there gracefully. Her grey curls were disorientated and her whole skin was pale and of course that was bad news but the way she just bit her lip...she was beautiful. Absolutely gorgeous and the sudden anger that I bottled up deep within me suddenly disappeared.

How could this be?

Annabeth just looked at me before hugging the grey blankets. "I just...I really want you to be happy but...I made you stay from work-"

"Annabeth, trust me. I frankly like it here. I feel more relaxed instead of being called 'Peter' all the time or constantly being watched by my Father. I don't want that. I want time to rest...and what's better is rest with my Wise Girl."

"I love you Seaweed Brain," Annabeth weakly smiled before suddenly sitting up. The towel plopped on her lap as she shook her head.

"No no no," she muttered with every sort of panic.

"What?" I leaned towards her and she squeezed her eyes shut, her lips pursed in a straight line with her hands tightly clenched.

"It's New Years...2016...and I...I wasted every..." Annabeth tears slipped and I quickly wiped them away.

"Annabeth..."

"I was supposed to make you happy...and give Bobby and Matthew a wonderful present and...for Mom...I was supposed to cook her a delicious meal and annoy Malcolm but at the end make him super happy by showing him the paycheck earnings and now..." Annabeth choked back a sob but couldn't help it.

Tears streamed down her face.

"Oh Wise Girl," I immediately scooped her up and sat on the bed. She was on my lap, as I cradled her.

Dang, her bed is really warm.

Probably from her fever but still.

"Seaweed Brain...I'm sorry," Annabeth sniffled. "I feel so sad...and I don't know why but I am crying so easily at the moment and I just...it makes me so, so sad and...I just failed and..."

"First of all, it is not your fault," I slowly rocked her as she started to calm down a bit. The first unsteady breathing had softened and relaxed.

"Percy-"

"Second of all," I interrupted. "I am fine if you are sick. Besides...I can ditch work. I don't know what but my father is being a bit cruel on the work thing," Percy muttered. "But besides that, I want to tell you that it is fine. I had dried the dishes for your mother...and also...well...Malcolm is off somewhere and Bobby and Matthew are out on a playdate with some friends so don't stress about it. The best way to make them happy is by your well-being. So please Wise Girl, stop stressing about all of this because right now, you are the main concern for me. And I need you to feel well so I can drive you to dates and just kiss and hug you all day long. Because since you are sick, I can't do any of that. And I am losing my mind slowly you see," I winked and Annabeth managed to let out a sweet ring of laughter.

"You are the best boyfriend ever," Annabeth snuggled closer to me.

"And after a few years, maybe fiancé," I winked and Annabeth playfully punched my chest.

"Shut up," her eyes were closed, but a dreamy smile was plastered on her face.

"If we ever think of marriage," I winked at her, though it was pointless since she was closing her eyes. "Then I would definitely marry a blonde with grey eyes and is super smart."

"And I'll probably marry a guy that has a brain stuffed with seaweed," Annabeth opened her eyes and I laughed.

"That would be nice," I pulled her closer to me, though there was seriously no more room. "I would really enjoy having a wonderful wife like that."

"But later of course," Annabeth winked, though a stern voice rung in my ear. "We don't want to rush."

"Of course. Definitely no rushing," I sighed and in the silence, I rocked her slowly for a few minutes.

"Percy?"

"Yes?"

"I really love you," Annabeth grinned and I kissed her burning forehead.

"Trust me," I whispered. "The feeling is mutual."

...

I hadn't realized my stupidity with sleeping with Annabeth when she has a fever until I woke up, sweating. My black V-neck was soaking with sweat, and my body was flaming with heat. Annabeth was snuggling against me (a pretty good wake up scene), but the burning feeling was something I could not tolerate. I felt like speaking but the moment I opened my mouth, I felt sore. My throat throbbed with every sort of ache that I could ever imagine.

I groaned.

Annabeth just kept on sleeping, her soft breaths tickling my sweaty skin.

I stayed and just stared at Annabeth for a few minutes before sighing.

I had to get up.

Malcolm might come even.

And I think...

I think I need to ask Grover for some medicine.

I sighed, slowly pulling away from Annabeth. Annabeth just fell sound asleep, curling up into a ball as I thought how adorable she can be when she is asleep.

I walked out the door.

Walking inside the bathroom, I closed the door shut. After locking it, I stared at myself in the mirror.

My messy black hair was outrageous. I was sweaty everywhere, and I looked absolutely sick. The cold air that enveloped over me made me shiver, but I could still feel the surge of heat inside of me that overlapped my own health.

I just basically got sick with Annabeth.

Okay...practically it was my fault since it was hard to sleep and I kept kissing her but still...

Still...

Sighing, knowing my stupidity had lead me to being sick. If I was more patient...

I turned the faucet on.

Washing my hands and face, I finally closed it off with cold water. Feeling a bit refreshed (though I seriously think I need to take some pain killers since my body is getting all sore and my head is beginning to ache), I managed to put the fuzzy towel back into the towel hanger. After that, I rummaged through my pocket and remembered the slip of gum wrapper that I had slipped inside after chewing the gum.

I threw it inside the bathroom trashcan.

Stretching once more, I was about to leave until I saw something interesting...

Just a quick glimpse...

That made me stop and freeze on my tracks.

Walking closer to the trashcan, I found a crumpled up note. Okay, normally I would excuse such trash but it was written with rich, stationary that looked so familiar in my eyes...

I grabbed the note from the trashcan and unfolded the crumpled up paper.

And when I read what it said, my whole face drained out of color and the world stopped.

 **Did you like this cliffhanger I just set? WAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA *cough* okay guys, I am really bad with my evil laugh. Like super bad :) Anyway! Thank you so much for your support! Please review and here comes the dedications! :)**

 **bill2011us : Oh uh...well, I do hope this chapter clears the confusion! :) If you are still confused about anything, feel free to review what you are confused of so I could clear the confusion for you. :) Anyway, thank you so much for supporting and hope you liked this chapter! :)**

 **IamCrystalClear : No problem; I am always here to read stories. Also, I am sorry I had read the updated story that you had led out; I am quite busy however I will check it out sometime! Once again, I am so sorry for not checking the update but hey. I will soon. :) Anyway, hope you like this chapter and thank you so much for supporting! :)**

 **thatinvisiblerose : Thank you so much! The fact that you are always so happy with this forum that I had created is something that I can never forget. Thank you, thank you, thank you! Also, I definitely agree. All the words written in that review are all so true. :) Anyway, thank you so much for supporting and hope you liked the chapter! :)**

 **clo7615 : Thank you! I wanted to start with a bit of a pairing for other characters, kind of focusing on them WHILE slowly going towards the drama. Well...this is a very important chapter! I am so glad you liked the previous chapter; thank you so much for the heartwarming review! :) ****Anyway, thank you so much for supporting and hope you liked the chapter! :)**

 **raelauren : Haha; thanks! :) I am glad that you enjoyed this chapter! XD I am glad you also liked Sally and Poseidon's pairing; I worked hard on that chapter so yeah...that was such a sweet review! :) ****Anyway, thank you so much for supporting and hope you liked the chapter! :)**

 **MAL-DaughterofChaos : I know; when I wrote that chapter, I knew it was a waste of cake but hey ;) You get the mad feeling of the cake so you get more mad at Mrs. Jackson. HAHAHA :P :) ****Anyway, thank you so much for supporting and hope you liked the chapter! :)**

 **Guest : Haha; your feelings are shared with so many of my supporters ;D HAHA :) Anyway, thanks! That is so sweet of you! The review did warm my heart! :) ****Anyway, thank you so much for supporting and hope you liked the chapter! :)**

 **riptidedauntlessgryffindor : Sorry for the late reply but sadly, yes it has. And that makes me so sad considering that I work super hard and then BAM! I can't update due to such busy schedules. :( Anyway, the review was so sweet *hugs* thank you so much! That sincerely warmed my heart. :)**

 **Olympian and Wizard : Well my friend...you got to read on! ;) You'll see what happens. ANYWAY! I can get your confusion; it is kind of hard since Mrs. Jackson could be Sally or the grandmother so either way...I can see where you are going with this. Anyway; the quotes were really sweet; thank you! Loved the incredibly. ****Anyway, thank you so much for supporting and hope you liked the chapter! :)**

 **the Oracle of Akemi : Awwww! That is so sweet; thank you! You are always supporting me, and ever since The Lost Princess, you had been such a supportive friend as well as supporter and that review was so sweet so thank you! It means so much to me (I don't know how much I had repeated that...haha). ****Anyway, thank you so much for supporting and hope you liked the chapter! :)**

 **darkchocolate23 : Don't worry; either way, I know that you are always by my side even with or without a review. The fact that you are reviewing with such a busy schedule warms my heart either way. Thank you. Haha; many readers that I encounter that take their time to review do feel the same as you do on Mrs. Jackson. ;) ****Anyway, thank you so much for supporting and hope you liked the chapter! :)**

 **So! Those were the dedications! I hope you have a wonderful day; sorry for the lack of updating but I will try to write as much as possible! :)**


	46. Chapter 46

**Hey guys! I am so sorry for the late update! And also...I have so much going on that I did not write the dedications. Before you guys all go crazy, I will tell you, I had received good constructive criticism so I would like to thank those who had been very polite when saying it. Being polite is something I very well adore. Also, for the whole reviews in general...thank you. Your love and support warms my heart, and please do not shake it off as if I am doing this out of pure laziness. I am working on some other chapters and the edited version of Heal My Scars on Wattpad is getting written in the process so yeah...that is some writing spree I am getting. :)**

 **Also, I had updated a new poll and I need your guys' help. I need my 2015 quote chosen so please vote a quote that is the best! Thanks! :D**

 **Anyway, I would like to deeply apologize about the dedications. I will probably do it for the next update but I want to at least update a bit quicker and I am not saying that I am doing it because of THAT, but I just really want to present this chapter and I got a real tight schedule so yes, I do hope you guys could understand. You guys are seriously the best!**

 **So once again, thank you so much for being so supportive and loving to my story as well as me. You guys are seriously the best. SORRY FOR NO DEDICATIONS! I still feel bad though I explained it above...anyway, I hope you at least enjoy the chapter! ;)**

 **Hint: very dramatic. ;)**

 **Annabeth POV:**

"I am sorry I got you sick," I whispered. I was talking to Percy over the phone. After I was healed from my irritating sickness, it looks like work leads you into an annoying corner and hands you a very _relaxing_ start.

A business trip.

Hooray!

I basically was on the second day, and I was to review the business files with Amberly Hills, an elite in the community. She wants to build a wonderful garden and seeks for us to design the shed house and the green house and all sorts of wonderful exteriors that we could provide.

Sure.

Tomorrow would be the last day of ever staying there, because it took two hours driving there. Something that hurt though was that Percy just kissed me on the lips hastily and let me go. Just like that. No real 'miss you' stuff.

Just a plain kiss.

Biting my lip while hearing Percy cough over the phone, I knew that I would be overly dramatic just telling him about my complaints. About my dissatisfactory of the fact that he just gave me a plain kiss and nothing else. I know I was being very picky but from all the phone calls, Percy seemed...well...distant I guess? I don't know...I guess it is just me. He still loves me and it isn't like he is cheating on me or anything.

I won't doubt him.

I trust him, and he misses me like crap. That is that. He loves me and I will be is future fiancé. And that is final.

Final.

"...so take care well, alright? Bye." and the line cut off. I couldn't even mutter a "Wait" any time because of such speed Percy hung up on me. I gaped, just staring at the phone, shocked of such an abrupt attitude Percy displayed. Right when I was going to call him back, I instead got another phone call immediately.

Percy?

Nope.

Amberly.

"Hello?" I answered. "Annabeth Chase speaking."

"Salutations," Amberly answered back. "So, are we able to meet at the Hills property, where we could discuss more about this matter? It would sincerely help me in every sort of way."

"Of course. I would like to get the business papers immediately settled. And maybe review to you what our company had provided you. We have multiple of materials for you to select as well as designs for the garden. As we know, we will require full service for the gardeners to come and plant at your acre of land, however that would be a greater amount of pay."

"I will pay whatever is needed to pay," Amberly replied. "Thank you very much. Are you busy today?"

"Oh...no actually," I cracked a smile. "I was going to send a few emails but I could always make time for today."

"Great. Are you able for supper? I would like to treat you with a meal."

"Of course," I grinned. "That would lovely."

"Very well," she replied. "Seven it is."

...

"Did you eat supper Percy?" I held the phone while walking down to a dress shop. I knew that Amberly Hills was an elite, so I should look professional.

Got to buy some clothes.

"Well...just ate crackers..." Percy coughed again and I sighed.

"You sure you don't want to eat anything else?"

"Don't try," Percy snapped and I blinked in alarm.

Annabeth, stop being dramatic. He is probably yapping at you because he is sick.

Okay?

Stop being insecure Annabeth.

It is overly dramatic and clingy.

I swallowed and then replied, "I am so sorry I made you sick."

"Stop apologizing," Percy sassily replied and I bit my lip.

"Sorry-"

"I said stop apologizing! It is getting annoying," Percy said with an annoyed tone. "Just...I got to go-"

"Wait," I hastily said and it was silent.

"Hello-"

"What?" Percy snapped with every sort of annoyance hinted in his voice.

"I love you," I softly said.

"Ok; bye," and the line hung up.

Okay...what is going on?!

Shaking my head, I knew that I needed to quickly buy a dressy top.

I went inside the mall.

...

It was a few minutes before I left and I was absolutely infuriated.

I texted Percy many texts and he replied.

Probably like...27?

It was absolutely annoying.

The first few texts were 'miss you' texts. The majority was about health tips and 'I love yous' and he never replied back.

What is wrong with him?

I bit my lip, finally managing to insert my phone inside my black skinny jean pocket and stare at myself in the mirror. I wore strawberry pink lipstick (Percy usually thinks me attractive in them...shut up Annabeth. You're supposed to think of angry thoughts over him, not blush worthy thoughts), followed by a white dress top and black skinny jeans. I wore black heels (surprisingly, it was on clearance sale so yeah...let's just say it was twenty bucks for such fancy shoes?), and my hair was tied into a ponytail. I looked professional, and smiled to myself.

I do look...pretty decent today.

Shaking away the girly thoughts in my brain, I realized that it was time.

I exited out of the hotel to my car.

...

It took about five minutes just to reach there. Luckily, the company had booked me into a hotel very near the household so it was a quick drive. I came a few minutes early, and I felt a bit bad of that. But at least I was glad I arrived on time.

I had drove into the Hills property, staring at the beautiful landscape. I didn't know what, but in her profile and emails she had explained to me how much she loved AOJ Inc. All of this landscape was built by AOJ Inc.

Beautiful.

As much as I loved it, I knew it couldn't beat the legendary driveway of the Jackson Property. The soft, green grass that never had one speck of yellow patches followed by the trees that would block the sunlight...a very beautiful walkway. Flowers were neatly planted but something about the order made it seem very...home like. It was nothing forced; it was more just...normal. That made it unique unlike here, where the flowers were planted into shapes. It was surely pretty but it wasn't natural.

It was impressive.

But that's it.

There was no deeper feelings into the plants. Speaking of which...I don't know why AOJ Inc. created this. They probably would go towards a homey environment.

But then again, Amberly Hills might like designs.

Pretty neat.

I finally parked my car onto the household. It looked fairly nice; the building was large and was creamy yellow. Flowers were perched on the window sills and I smiled. It looked very merry and bright. I stepped out of the car and walked inside, knocking on the grand stairs that followed.

"Who might this be?" a voice from a monitor came from.

Huh.

Just like Percy's...

"Hello. I am Ms. Annabeth Chase, and I am here to speak to Amberly Hills," I had spoke through the cam.

"Please open the door. You are able to go in," the woman calling out replied. I slowly opened the door and out did I face the most grand building ever. The ceiling was high with a golden tinge; tapestries were hung on the hallway that showed a fantastic kitchen with marble staircases.

"Hello, it is a pleasure to meet you Annabeth Chase," a voice echoed and my head jerked. A middle-aged woman with black hair walked in. She had crystal blue eyes and she looked...

Malcolm?

Okay, I am being strange. Why would his name pop out?

Smiling, I shook hands.

"Let's go discuss at the kitchen, shall we?" the woman exclaimed with a look that I couldn't understand. I blinked a couple of times before straightening my position.

"Of course," I grinned, walking with her to the table. There was the meal already prepared. Steak as well as wine was on the table with other meals such as bread and mashed potatoes. I fought the urge to drool and feel bad that I couldn't feed Bobby, Matthew, Mom, and Malcolm any of this fine food.

"Come," Amberly Hills said with a sweet voice. "Sit."

I sat down on the chair and after that, we went to a lively conversation. I had explained to her about our mission as well as some of the ideas that we had relayed. Nodding with pure interest, she swallowed the bit of steak she had cut with her knife.

"I see," she muttered. Drinking out of the wine cup, she rubbed her eyes. "That is very interesting."

But the moment she stared back at me, I froze.

This isn't true.

Those eyes...

Those eyes...

Those eyes...

Amberly stared at me strangely but I immediately halted.

"Athena?"

Amberly froze too and realized the contact film against her fingers.

"Athena..."

And from there, we stared eye to eye. I had noticed a strand of wavy brown hair cascade down, mixing with her black hair...

"Annabeth Chase, I am Amberly Hills and-"

I immediately leaned against the table, yanking her hair out which soon revealed brown, soft waves. My hands shook and I could feel mashed potato on my shirt but could not stop. Once the wig was fully out, I had faced my mother.

The woman who had abandoned us...

This...

This "Amberly Hills"...

Mother?!

Every sort of emotion immediately struck against me, hard. It felt like I was running against a thousand of bricks, unable to gather myself up. It was absolutely crazy. Every emotion...every hurt...I couldn't describe. I realized my eyes were watering.

Don't look vulnerable.

I stared up at the ceiling.

"Annabeth...I said I AM AMBERLY HILLS!" Athena shrieked but no one could stop me. I knew this was her. The woman who had tormented Dad...the one who had scarred my Mom so bad...this was her. The one who had abandoned me with the very note. The one who led Malcolm depressed for two years. The one who took most of the money as we suffered from debt collectors. The one that broke every single wall I had built.

This was her.

I am facing her, my own biological Mother.

"Athena?" I stared back at her and she blinked.

"Don't you dare call me Athena," Athena beckoned with an angry flare hinted in her voice.

"What, then do I call you Mother?" my voice was shaking as I felt my eyes water with every sort of pain.

"Annabeth-"

"You came here to seek information, haven't you?" I rose up and so did Athena.

"My company deserves me than AOJ Inc. Why are you rivaling against me? I am your own Mother-"

"Are you seriously playing that card?" I shrieked and Athena stopped right there. Her lips were pursed.

"What did you just say?" her voice was dangerously low.

"You are not my mother. Just because you bore me...you left me. A mother doesn't leave their baby; a mother shelters her child no matter what happens. You are not my mother. Don't say that when all you are just a piece of crap," I glared into the terrifying grey eyes. While Malcolm suffered depression for two years, I was suffering with a terrible trauma. It was that every time I stared into the mirror, I would be reminded of her.

Athena.

And her eyes...mine looked the same. I cried and Mom had to comfort me countless amount of times. My trauma lasted for three years actually. Mine was harder to get rid of then Malcolm's, though Malcolm's state was terrible. We faced many debt collectors for not paying on time for the counseling bills.

I shook my head.

"Annabeth, don't you dare snap at your mother-"

"I told you not to label yourself as my mother!" I yelled. "You are not my mother! No matter how hard you try to squeeze into that spot, you are low and pathetic. I will never love you, nor will I ever accept you! I had lived my life in torment and trauma because of you. Because of you, so much of my life ruined. BECAUSE OF YOU MALCOLM GOT DEPRESSION!"

Hot tears immediately tumbled down my cheeks and Athena froze. Her eyes that once reflected mine, anger, had suddenly flashed with every bit of vulnerability and hurt.

"What?"

"Malcolm...that precious Malcolm of yours...because you left, he was bullied severely and he earned a special spot for one emotion; sadness. Because of you leaving him...because you left me...because you left Father..." I sniffled, snot running down my nose. I didn't care how ugly I looked like; all I cared was the inner emotions that tugged my heart in all sorts of ends. My breathing was uneven, and I couldn't even calculate a sane response anymore.

I was all about yelling and pulling Athena's hair out.

"Don't you dare bring up Fredrick-"

"I will. Fredrick, Fredrick, Fredrick. Your dear Fredrick that you manipulated as a pawn-"

"SILENCE!" Athena walked towards me as I took steps back.

I wasn't taking steps back out of fear, or sadness, or rather fear.

I was taking steps because I didn't want her to come near me. I was ashamed of having a mother like her. I loved my REAL Mom, Helen. She is the one who housed us and...all those scars on her arm...it wasn't because she cut herself.

It was because she fought those debt collectors and they cut her arms with razors in the process.

A mother who housed four children and had encountered debt collectors is my real mother.

A "mother" who abandons her children leaving one depressed and the other traumatized is definitely not qualified to even reach into my heart at all.

Tears pooled down as I shook my head.

"Don't come any closer," I whispered. "I hate you."

I immediately felt my cheeks burn, knowing that she slapped me. My head snapped at her and she glared, fists clenched.

"Fredrick is my love-"

"And what," I walked down the hall. I immediately searched for any good evidence (did she remarry?), and soon saw a picture of a wedding picture. None.

"Looking for a wedding picture Annabeth? Because I am single," she rolled her eyes and I turned around, facing her.

"I don't care. Whatever that is, I hate you."

"You are being very unreasonable _Annabeth_ ," Athena replied with a dangerous tone.

"I am not going to accept you. Don't force me. If you beat me up, or cage me, or silence me, traumatize me, or even kill me, I am never going to accept a mother who's mind is filled with crap."

"ANNABETH-"

"It hurts to be your daughter," I reached for my work bag that I had placed next to my shoes. Immediately slipping my shoes on, I hunched my work bag on my shoulders. "It hurts to know that I have a mother who's morals are messed up as fu-"

"Don't you dare curse any further," Athena warned with eyes that reflected the same as mine.

Anger.

"Don't you ever contact me. I will sue you if you ever contact AOJ Inc. If I find any plagiarism happening that is regarded with AOJ Inc., I will sue your company itself."

"Threatening, huh?" Athena smirked.

"Athena, this is a small threat," I glared coldly at her eyes. "If you ever lay hands on anyone that I love and threaten me back or ever hurt anything or anyone that means something to me...I swear you will pay for it."

Athena chuckled in amusement.

"You know my dear Annabeth," I cringed when she said 'my dear Annabeth'. "I greatly appreciate your strength. But let's see if you can last."

 **Percy POV:**

Love is mixed with endless components.

Negative...

or positive...

Love will always stay within your heart.

Hateful love...

or caring love...

My heart can never change its view from the girl that I love.

My girl...

I am so sorry...

 **Hey guys! I hope you guys like this chapter! :) I am sorry for the dedications; I had been so focused on other activities and I am just...out of control with so much stuff to do. I know, as a writer STUFF is not a good thing to say but hey...I am so boggled that that could work as an excuse? Haha, I don't know. ANYWAY! Thank you so much for your love and support! You guys are seriously THE BEST! :) BYEEEEEE! :)**

 **AND WAIT! BEFORE YOU REVIEW OR LOG OUT!**

 **I would like to ask you a question.**

 **So as readers, and as you know...just members...I always feel like HEY MY WONDERFUL READERS or something like that just sounds simple. Like it isn't BAD, but like...come on! Something creative! If you can, whether you have a Fanfiction account or not, please review and tell me a name that you think could work for us as a team. We can do it guys! :)**

 **Okay, now I seriously am logging out. Make sure to review about the team name that I could now address you and just review what you think about this whole chapter! BYEEEEEEEE! :)**


	47. Chapter 47

**Hey everybody! I hope you guys don't kill me. That is all I am going to say. Haha. Also, I would like to thank everybody so dedications are right below! To my usual supporters and viewers, thank you! Also, I would like to thank these two people. They are poseidonera333 and Minerva Arhendes. Well, they aren't actually reviewing but I am not saying it is wrong. TRUST ME. That isn't even my point. I want to thank poseidonera333 as well as Minerva Arhendes that even though they aren't reviewing, I know they are supporting me all the way. THAT was how it was supposed to go. Don't go reviewing that I am blaming them; I really mean thank you for supporting me even though they don't review. They are my dearest buddies so...**

 **Also! Go check out the poll! Need your guy's help on the 2015 Quote Nomination!**

 **And lastly, I am going to make this name thing end at January 16th. Review or PM me name(s) that you think would be good for me to call you guys! LET'S GO! XD**

 **By the way, the nerd stuff are totally getting catchy. Not saying that I would use it but many people put that in so I am like...that could be an option. :)**

 **ANYWAY! Dedications are below and don't forget to check out the poll on my profile. And without further ado, please enjoy another chapter of It's Her, Why Her?! :)**

 **Oh, and please review! :) Dedications are below once again so go check that out! Now without further ado, let us get onto the story! :)**

 **Annabeth POV:**

I had emailed the Head Coordinator of Business Managements regarding to AOJ Inc. about the scam. Apparently, they were calm about the situation and excused me from the business trip. Knowing that many scheme dilemmas had happened, they are not going to sue Athena's company. I know how foolish that was, but I knew for one thing was that the Head Coordinator of Business Managements probably got paid in advanced, bribed with money to shut that mouth of his.

I rolled my eyes.

Packing the dirty dress top and my phone charger, I had finalized my luggage fully. Slipping all the receipts inside my wallet, I slipped that inside my work bag and finally exited the hotel. Thanking the lobby managers, I had finally walked towards the parking lot to my car.

I ducked my head to sit down.

Once I did, I turned the ignition.

Realizing that I felt sweat on my forehead, I decided to just turn my keys off on reach out from some stress pills. These days, after my fever, I had received many stress due to the blueprints and files that I had to retrieve and work on while the rest of the employees would do some portions...but not many. Once I came in The Branch department, everybody begins to pile the work load on me as if I am their main stress reliever.

Because I do all the work they are designated to do.

And once this business trip gave me some sort of comfort (though the first night I had to drive two hours to the hotel and send emails to the Head Department of Business for reassurance and you know...discussing duties...the next day came and all that it gave me was a more tired stress from Athena.

I stayed up very late, and Percy wasn't making my mood any better.

When he responded, it was an emotionless text and when I told him I wasn't feeling well...

Well...

He called.

I was so alarmed and all that happened was him hanging quickly saying that he had to sleep since he had work.

Okay...

Like, why is he like this?

I realized just thinking about this week gave me a great headache. I realized a spare water bottle was on the car cup holder so I took a sip from that while swallowing my pills.

I felt sincerely ill.

I faced the woman who tormented my life.

I faced so much tragic memories.

Percy is being so unsupportive.

I am home sick, tired, and I miss my family.

I just...I just want to rest...

I held the wheel, and finally urged myself to drive another two long hours...

 **Percy POV:**

My sickness worsened. My fever did cool off but my stress level was huge. Grover was annoying as ever, Grandmother was ever so demanding on every single thing, and my credit card account was frozen, meaning that I couldn't use it unless my freakn' father would open the access for my credit card. Ever since I became a grouch, Grover had been a grouch and now, both of us are the angry grouches.

And for Annabeth...

I shook my head.

I don't want to think about it.

Sometimes...sometimes love comes with so much mixed components.

 **Annabeth POV:**

"ANNABETH!" Bobby shouted and soon Matthew followed. I tiredly trudged, parking the car from the front of the house and walking towards them. Both of them had beaming faces but when they stared at me, their smiles faded.

"Are you okay?" Matthew held my hand and soon did Bobby.

"I am fine...I am just a bit tired," I scooped both of them up though I was burning with ache. Kissing their foreheads, I smiled weakly. "Why aren't you rascals in bed?"

"We were annoying Malcolm," Bobby giggled and I smiled. Malcolm must've suffered so much without me.

Haha.

"Of course," I winked. "You troublemakers would die to not see the reaction of Malcolm's annoyed expression."

"You know us so well," Matthew grinned and I twirled them around. Laughter escape the innocent boys' lips and I couldn't help but feel every sort of happiness surge through me though so much stress piled up.

They were my mini pain relievers.

Malcolm stepped out to greet me and I placed down the goofy twins. They immediately ran inside (probably to play with their LEGOS), and Malcolm hugged me.

"Thank the world that you are here. They were annoying pests," he breathed happily.

"Trust me, I am glad to be here. Work could be so stressful," we pulled away and Malcolm fuzzed my hair.

"It must be hard, isn't it?" Malcolm sighed. "Annabeth, stop stressing yourself out. You always have to take pain killers, or stress relievers because you are all sick and-"

"I can do it. We need this pay," I sighed. "This is so very important for us. I need this pay. The Branch pays good enough money," I rubbed my eyes. "But you are right. I really need sleep."

I trudged towards the doorway while Malcolm yelled, "Remember to change into comfortable clothes and take the stress relievers so next morning you feel better!"

I sighed, facing Mom who immediately pulled me into a hug.

"I missed you so much," she patted my back soothingly and I suddenly felt like crying. I wanted to tell her how much sadness portrayed inside my heart. I wanted to tell her my encounter with Athena. I wanted to tell Mom so much but words could not explain how the stress pills restricted me to.

I couldn't stop the pain.

I hugged Mom tighter as Mom smiled.

"Missed me?"

"I missed you a lot actually," I whispered, hugging her tighter as Mom pulled away.

"Is everything alright?" she stared at me with an uncomfortable expression.

"No. Everything is fine," I lied, an insecure feeling bubbling inside of me. I don't know what is wrong but after all of this...I am starting to feel really stressed. My life is turning upside down.

I need to talk to Percy.

But of course he is probably going to ignore another call. I sighed, giving Mom a weak smile before trudging into my room.

I forgot the luggage.

Uh...who cares.

Probably Malcolm already gotten that taken care of.

I plopped into the mattress, already melting in with every sort of tiredness inside of me...

...

"Hello?"

"Hey Wise Girl," Seaweed Brain responded. I immediately stood up, though I was groggily from the sleep.

"Hey!" I smiled. He called! HE CALLED! YAYYYYYYY-

"Can you meet me at the park?" he asked, his voice uncertain.

"Umm...why?" I asked, suddenly feeling a bit suspicious. "And uh...how am I supposed to know which park-"

"Could you come to my house then? No...you know the place where we um..." Percy was hesitant for a minute before sighing. "The place where we kissed...at the bridge...could you drive here? Please?"

His voice cracked with vulnerability. I don't know where on earth the word 'vulnerability' popped into me but they sounded so clear...as if anyone could strike him and he will fall.

"Okay," I said softly. "And I want explanations of that crap mood you presented to me last time."

I was rather expecting laughter.

The line was silent.

"Not funny...okay-"

And the phone started beeping.

He basically hung up on me.

I rolled my eyes, feeling every sort of annoyance seep through me again. I checked the time, and what, it was four in the morning! I felt every sort of ache in my body, maybe from the restless sleep for the hours before but I decided to confront him.

Annabeth...here is your mission. You are going to sneak out of the house.

...

I drove secretly into the Jackson Property, taking a look at the wonderful, original landscapes. It was absolutely beautiful. The solar panel lights were glistening, making a beautiful walkway or driveway for me to drive through. The grass and the flowers almost looked as if they were glowing due to the lamps welcoming light. The dark blue sky matched the beauty of every house. I spotted Percy's and smiled. I drove more ahead, staring at the beautiful exterior I am driving through. I never exactly taken a good look at his house ever since. Sure, I did a couple of times but...after all of the drama with Percy's grandmother and Athena...I can't bear through it.

Finally parking at the curb, I saw Percy leaning against the bridge. His elbows were on the wooden bridge as I stared about. He looked beautiful; his eyes were glistening with sea-green tinted while his hair, though nicely combed looked attractive, was messy. And looking at any other guy would let me think, "What was I thinking when I got an attractive, messy head man who loves me dearly?"

Walking towards him, I must've been a bit too loud. He rose up and stared at me intensely. I felt a bit awkward; his stare somehow made me blush. Luckily it was freezing out so...

"Hey Percy," I beamed, staring at his eyes as he just glared. Woah. There is some attitude there.

"Annabeth," he answered, his teeth gritted with every force.

"Hey, what's wrong-" but I was interrupted when Percy crashed his lips into mine. Every moment, ever second had made my heart flutter instantly. His hands tangled into the crook of my neck, his fingers tangled into my hair. His lips pressed hard into mine, with every sort of passion and love that I could not define. He just pulled me close as I stumbled closer as he wrapped his free arm around my waist. I gasped but he just lunged forward again, kissing me quick and passionate that I could not even think. I didn't know what to do. My mind was so preoccupied, and my mind was so unclear from the loss of breath and act...

He pulled away, his hands that once tangled his hair onto mine slipped, pulling me closer. We were leaning against bridge railing as he rocked me close by him. I realized I was covered with sweat; my navy blue V-neck clung onto me while I felt cooled down when a gust of wind brushed onto my neck. He just stared at me closely, a look of hatred, love, and vulnerability was all mixed together.

Wait...

Vulnerability?

I was so confused.

Why would his eyes reveal vulnerability? What the heck-

"You know," he held my cheeks, a look of hatred plastered on his face. "You know I am a bad boy."

"Of course you are Seaweed Brain," I smiled but his lips were pursed into a straight line.

"I break rules," his voice was husky, with so much power straightened into it.

"Hey...is everything alright?" I placed my hands on his burning cheeks. He flinched and somehow my hands just plopped down, slapping my thigh. I blinked a couple of times and he just stared at me with a teary eyed expression. I croaked, "Are you okay? Percy...what is wrong? You've been moody lately and if I can do anything-"

"I hate you," his voice was strained and I froze.

"Stop lying Percy," the sudden tears began to appear on my eyes. "Don't scare me-"

"I hate you," he then stared at my eyes deeply.

"Shut up," I mumbled. "You don't hate me-"

"I hate you."

"Shut up. Stop letting your mood-"

'I hate you."

Percy and I just stared at each other as I pushed him away.

"I am going to let you cool down. You are being absolutely unreasonable-"

"Annabeth, don't you get it?" Percy laughed, the sudden tears that appeared in his eyes disappearing. I was silent, my arms crossed.

"Get what?" I challenged.

"Don't you get it? I am a bad boy!" he chuckled. "Do you really think that I am in love with you?"

I froze from the unsteady taps I had been doing with my shoes.

"What?" I glared at him. "Are you seriously just doing this because you are in a bad mood? Because if you are, then I will seriously go bring Bobby and Matthew to cheer you up-"

"Annabeth," Percy walked closer to me as I froze, backing away but he kept his pace. Slow but suspenseful. Every step made my heartbeat rise.

"What?" I stuttered, feeling every sort of insecurity pass by me.

I bumped against a tree and he immediately taken advantage. He pulled onto my wrists as I bumped against him, feeling him twirl me around and let me hit the edge of the bridge railing. I bit my lip as his hands gripped my waist. I felt every sort of electric spark spike up against my body as one hand let go of my hips and instead, with his thumb, he touched my bottom lip. When he did that, I was so disgusted with myself. Not him, but me. Why was I feeling sparks that made my legs go weak? He is annoying me and scaring me and now...I am falling for his spell? I felt my hands tremble...

"What are you doing?" I burst with a shriek and the grip on my hips soon disappeared as he cupped my cheeks. His eyes stared intensely at mine as he immediately pulled me into another kiss.

You know, if I was that foolish enough, I would've still kissed him.

Knowing the burning anger inside of me, I instantly pulled away. It wasn't right. He was being a jerk. Percy smirked and I pushed him away.

"What are you doing?" my voice quivered and he laughed.

"I really was only using those pretty lips of yours for my own comfort. Seems as if you loved me intensively. _I love you_ ," he mocked.

"Percy, why are you doing this-"

"I have a reason. It was your lips," Percy chuckled, smirking devilishly at mine. "I hate you. I...you know, sleeping with you...you were not that attractive but your lips were. At least your mother gave you those lips."

"Percy, why are you doing this?" I asked, tears suddenly sliding down my cheek. I shook my head, trying to deny the fact but the tears kept on falling.

One drop.

Then another.

And soon another.

Something flashed into Percy's eyes but quickly faded away.

"I hate you," he smirked. "And guess what?"

"Don't," I ran up to him and pulled him into a hug. "We were in this together, remember?"

"Shut up," he snapped. "It was really just you in this. Crying for you...I have a reputation of my acting skills. I act. Never feel," he pushed me away. "I love you Annabeth. Those were all lies. I seriously want to announce that-"

"Don't," I retreated again, feeling all sorts of tears pool against me. "Just don't. Don't say it."

 _Don't._

"I want to break up with you," Percy croaked and I froze.

Break up?

 **OOOOOHHHHHH! CLIFFHANGER; what on earth is wrong with Percy? Poor Annabeth. You got to read on. To clarify, this is not the last chapter so do not give up! Whoever wants this story to be a happy ending, cheer for the Percabeth couple and add in your review #Won'tGiveUpPercabeth and let's see if I am rather convinced that you guys deeply care about this and also read my A/Ns...hahahaha; anyway, here are the dedications! :D**

 **IamCrystalClear: Hey buddy! Thank you so much; you cracked a smile on my face when I read that. You are so, so sweet! Thank you so much! :) Oh, and are you happy that I updated? Hope so. Hip, hip, hooray! :) I hope you like this chapter. :) Anyway, if you root for the Percabeth couple to thrive, I might be convinced to make it work if you put in your review #Won'tGiveUpOnPercabeth and I might make something beautiful happen! :) So make sure to add that in a review if you would like to root for the Percabeth couple; anyway, thank you so much for supporting me and hope you liked the chapter! :)**

 **raelauren: Well...who knows? I would like to answer the questions you had asked but I am afraid that that might affect the whole story. And man period? LOL :P :) I laughed so hard reading that; man period. LOL! :) I hope you like this chapter! :)** **Anyway, if you root for the Percabeth couple to thrive, I might be convinced to make it work if you put in your review #Won'tGiveUpOnPercabeth and I might make something beautiful happen! :) So make sure to add that in a review if you would like to root for the Percabeth couple; anyway, thank you so much for supporting me and hope you liked the chapter! :)**

 **Guest: It is fine if you wrote any sort of formatted reviews! Just the fact that you take time to review warms my heart. Thank you so much! Thanks for the suggestion; I will take that in highest consideration! :)** **Anyway, if you root for the Percabeth couple to thrive, I might be convinced to make it work if you put in your review #Won'tGiveUpOnPercabeth and I might make something beautiful happen! :) So make sure to add that in a review if you would like to root for the Percabeth couple; anyway, thank you so much for supporting me and hope you liked the chapter! :)**

 **MAL-DaughterofChaos: Sorry if he is pissing you off. I am afraid that he might pissing you off more. Especially in this chapter. :P** **Anyway, if you root for the Percabeth couple to thrive, I might be convinced to make it work if you put in your review #Won'tGiveUpOnPercabeth and I might make something beautiful happen! :) So make sure to add that in a review if you would like to root for the Percabeth couple; anyway, thank you so much for supporting me and hope you liked the chapter! :)**

 **thatinvisiblerose: First of all, thank you so much for the suggestions! I will keep them in hand when I find a name! :) Loved all of them. :) Also, it is nice that you appreciate the drama in my chapters! YAY! :) You are so sweet. :) So glad to have you as a friend. :)** **Anyway, if you root for the Percabeth couple to thrive, I might be convinced to make it work if you put in your review #Won'tGiveUpOnPercabeth and I might make something beautiful happen! :) So make sure to add that in a review if you would like to root for the Percabeth couple; anyway, thank you so much for supporting me and hope you liked the chapter! :)**

 **clo7615: AWW! That is so sweet! You are the best! Also, I had posted a reply to a PM that you wrote...I hope that you found some source of comfort there. Deep within my heart. I mean it. :) Also, it was so unexpected, huh? HOW ABOUT THIS ONE?! WALA! :)** **Anyway, if you root for the Percabeth couple to thrive, I might be convinced to make it work if you put in your review #Won'tGiveUpOnPercabeth and I might make something beautiful happen! :) So make sure to add that in a review if you would like to root for the Percabeth couple; anyway, thank you so much for supporting me and hope you liked the chapter! :)**

 **riptidedauntlessgryffindor: Yeah! Because I am theartNERD333! :) I love where you are going with this! :) Anyway, thanks! I wanted to make things so unexpected; how about this chapter? WAS IT A MAJOR PLOT TWIST? Wala! :)** **Anyway, if you root for the Percabeth couple to thrive, I might be convinced to make it work if you put in your review #Won'tGiveUpOnPercabeth and I might make something beautiful happen! :) So make sure to add that in a review if you would like to root for the Percabeth couple; anyway, thank you so much for supporting me and hope you liked the chapter! :)**

 **XniX: AWW! That is so sweet; I never knew my chapters could ever make someone feel so emotional. It warms my heart that you enjoyed that chapter. Just knowing that you are there to support me always and read them just really means a lot to me. Thank you.** **Anyway, if you root for the Percabeth couple to thrive, I might be convinced to make it work if you put in your review #Won'tGiveUpOnPercabeth and I might make something beautiful happen! :) So make sure to add that in a review if you would like to root for the Percabeth couple; anyway, thank you so much for supporting me and hope you liked the chapter! :)**

 **McAwesome101: Little Sis! :) And Athena...you know Little Sis...you got to read on. You will uncover something VERY important in the story. :) I hope you liked it though; as well as this new cliffhanger/plot twist I had put. ;)** **Anyway, if you root for the Percabeth couple to thrive, I might be convinced to make it work if you put in your review #Won'tGiveUpOnPercabeth and I might make something beautiful happen! :) So make sure to add that in a review if you would like to root for the Percabeth couple; anyway, thank you so much for supporting me and hope you liked the chapter! :)**

 **the Oracle of Akemi: It is alright! You don't need to put a suggestion, but something that made me go like, "Wow." was the fact that you read my A/N.'s! You know, that is great because usually I always encounter a majority not even reading them. So thank you. :)** **Anyway, if you root for the Percabeth couple to thrive, I might be convinced to make it work if you put in your review #Won'tGiveUpOnPercabeth and I might make something beautiful happen! :) So make sure to add that in a review if you would like to root for the Percabeth couple; anyway, thank you so much for supporting me and hope you liked the chapter! :)**

 **Someone the World Forgot: Yep. A Selection reference. Just love that Maxerica couple too much! :) Also, I understand! No need to apologize. :) And that is the point; I hope this chapter had uncovered a mystery that you are like...was this a good plot twist? ;) Hope so. :)** **Anyway, if you root for the Percabeth couple to thrive, I might be convinced to make it work if you put in your review #Won'tGiveUpOnPercabeth and I might make something beautiful happen! :) So make sure to add that in a review if you would like to root for the Percabeth couple; anyway, thank you so much for supporting me and hope you liked the chapter! :)**

 **Guest: I can't help the cliffhangers ;) I am sorry I am tearing your heart...I hope you liked this chapter though!** **Anyway, if you root for the Percabeth couple to thrive, I might be convinced to make it work if you put in your review #Won'tGiveUpOnPercabeth and I might make something beautiful happen! :) So make sure to add that in a review if you would like to root for the Percabeth couple; anyway, thank you so much for supporting me and hope you liked the chapter! :)**

 **So those were the dedications! Make sure to root for the Percabeth couple...and what else...uh...make sure to review as well as check out the poll! Thanks! :)**


	48. Chapter 48

**Hey guys! Quicker update (YAY!). I just want to thank all of you guys first for reviewing and second of all for supporting! I am so excited to just hear your guys' enthusiasm. It sincerely warms my heart. Besides that, I would like to say dedications are below so make sure to check that out! Remember to add in your review #Won'tGiveUpOnPercabeth because if I get enough, I might as well see if I could change the story ;) LOL; anyway, please vote on my poll that is posted on my profile! Means a lot. Oh, and lastly, have a wonderful time and please enjoy this chapter! :)**

 **Annabeth POV:**

"What?" my voice cracked and he laughed. _Please say it is a joke. Please say it is a-_

"Why would I fall for _you_?" Percy chuckled, smirking devilishly. I felt every part of me break inside.

Why am I breaking?

This wasn't me. I went through my trauma state, I went through bullying, I went through so much and now...

Why am I crumbling?

"Percy-"

"So please, don't contact me any further. Please," he glared, but I saw something that quickly faded away from his eyes. Something that I was so curious to see. It was a quick reflection, a quick breakthrough to something I could not imagine. I just watched him turn around and walk away, out of the bridge where I stood their.

My fists were clenched with an unhealthy white, as I felt something wet slide down my cheeks. All that happened as my heard breaking into shreds, and it was so hard to just regain myself-

"Percy. Don't go," I yelled but he kept walking, slowly, as if he was broken inside too.

I knew he still loved me.

"Percy! WHAT MAKES ME! HUH?" I yelled, hot tears pouring down my face rapidly. "WHAT MAKES ME? ME CLEANING YOUR HOUSE, ME BASICALLY HURTING FROM ALL THAT FREAKN' PAIN YOU CAUSED ME...PERCY, COME BACK!" I yelled, but he kept walking. Broken. I dashed and stopped him by slipping my arms around his waist, giving him the most desperate back hug.

Okay, okay, okay. Call me corny. But just stopping him...just feeling his lean, tough body stiffen against my touch...

There is something wrong.

"Percy...tell me..." I hugged him, already knowing that my tears were staining his shirt. But it didn't matter. Nothing mattered. It was just Percy and me fighting an endless battle that we had both created.

We both loved each other.

"Annabeth. Let go," he tried to pry my fingers away from his waist but I hugged him tighter.

"Don't let me go Percy. Please...what's wrong? Why are you leaving me? Remember our plans? You know...you were to be my future fiancé," I hiccupped. I felt so embarrassed from running to him after my damaged state but he was the last person that could ever make my life turn into a downslide. I felt so hurt and couldn't contain myself.

So, so broken.

What was wrong with me?

"I told you to let go," he said with force but I hugged tighter than ever.

"Percy...what makes me?" I cried, sniffling and hiccupping. "What makes me from fighting for you and being looked down on? Percy, why are you doing this? Is this because of your grandmother-"

He turned around and pushed me aside. I stumbled aside, staring at the fierce, sea-green eyes that bore into mine with full force.

"I told you to go away," he pointed at me. "I told you that I hated you. That I am sick because I found a new girl to kiss. A new girl to love. And while you were gone, I met her. She is beautiful, unique, and she is rich and is a better kisser. I don't love you. I used your lips. Your comfort. I used every part of you. I loved how you were so submissive. So submissive and naïve to love. It gave me a chance to use you, to use all that was good to you, to change you. And now, it is time for me to abandon you. Time to let you go. I was fighting for justice but in real life, the only reason why my grandmother even started in the first place was because I told her to object. I wanted to give you misery."

I shook my head.

"How much have you lied to me?" my voice cracked.

Wow Annabeth.

So did your heart.

"This whole relationship," Percy half-heartedly laughed. "I lied of who I was. Peter Johnson. This was who I am. But I am Percy Jackson. I was just so baffled that you could accept Percy Jackson. I hated girls objecting me. I wanted every girl to love me. EVERY. SINGLE. GIRL. And now, here you are, finally loving me at least in a period of your life. It makes sense; I am this attractive. I feel happier now...that I am saying this all. I may be a jerk but at least I could let you go like this. Because I found a new girl."

"And who might...might this beautiful...g-g-g-girl be?" I hiccupped and he rolled his eyes.

"Mallory."

"Mallory? Who's Mallory?" I asked, suddenly feeling defensive. Who is this girl? Is she pretty? Is she way better than me? What kind of "charm" did she make Percy draw to her-

"A model. She is our new client. She is going to represent our magazine. Our architecture magazine where she is going to model on the buildings, go inside some of the latest buildings that AOJ is known for and construct that. That is what she is going to do."

"You can't possibly leave me Percy. You can't just fool me and think I would love you-"

"But you did," he glared, his stare cold and forceful. "And I don't love you. I loved this," he touched my lips with his thumb and I took a step back. His hands were an inch away from my face as he laughed.

"Fiesty, aren't you?" he smirked. "You know, I seriously don't want to waste time. Good bye."

And out he turned around.

You know, the normal loving girl I was would probably be the one running to him and begging him to stay with me. The vulnerable girl. The dependent girl.

But today, I don't think it was the case.

I was the broken, invulnerable girl.

Sounds ironic...

But I will stay strong.

No one will be my obstacle.

 **Mallory POV:**

"Percy Jackson you say?"

"Yes. Percy Jackson. He is absolutely amazing," Marcy gushed. "You guys are seriously the cutest couple. OTP!"

"Shut up," I laughed, sipping my tea. "We just met. You know...I don't know but he is so handsome."

"You guys could model together."

"You know, I could maybe ask for a request," I winked and Marcy giggled.

"So cute," she sipped her drink. "Oh, I got to go. You know...busy with being your secretary! I have to go get all the ordered clothing required for the modeling shoot."

"Go on," I shooed her and she smiled.

"Yep," she then left.

I sighed, scrolling down my phone and staring at my Instagram. All my model pictures were there. With me in a sexy red dress or in an elegant blue dress. All my curves were define; my collar defined with every sort of beauty; my grey eyes looking so smart while my black, straight hair dangled like a pendelumn. I was absolutely beautiful.

But one thing that changed things was that...

My beauty my not impress this one girl I saw.

Because my beauty...well...this beauty...

This beauty isn't natural like one girl I had saw when I went inside AOJ Inc.

This beauty looks fake compared to this girl.

And something inside of me makes me feel burning with anger.

Because this girl isn't a model.

But she is the most gorgeous looking woman I had ever saw.

Prettier than me at least.

And the thing that scared me was...

Percy...

Her...

I turned away, setting down my phone and looking out into the distance.

How lucky am I to be a beauty?

 **Annabeth POV:**

"Walter, stop it," I laughed as Sophia giggled when he scooped me up. I don't know how immature we were but we were inside a conference room. Percy, Sasha, and Mallory were supposed to be here any minute. But we were, despite them entering any minute, joking off.

Sophia was pretty kind; she was beautiful, and Walter loved her. I am so glad they were together, Walter and Sophia made out while I was sitting, looking at the files a few minutes ago and when I looked up and realized what they were doing, I thought it so adorable.

So, so adorable.

I breathed, screaming and laughing as Sophia kept cheering on.

"LET ANNABETH GIGGLE! IS SHE TICKLISH?" Sophia giggled.

"No...I just tickled her and she didn't react," Walter called as he twirled me around. I giggled tremendously; Sophia was cheering Walter on as I panted, trying to utter a word but failed.

Such good friend.

Haha.

This happened for a few minutes before the door burst open and out popped Percy and Mallory. We paused as Walter stumbled, bumping against the wall until I was pushed away. Sophia giggled and so did Walter and I but Percy and Mallory didn't look at all amused.

"So Percy, AOJ Inc. is this unprofessional? Does this company seriously hire people like these?" Mallory complained, staring at her bright red nails.

"Sadly," Percy adverted his eyes at mine for the first time. It had been two ideas and what luck! I am transferred in the magazine committee because somehow this is huge to AOJ Inc. that we were nominated in a magazine rather than the other architecture companies so yeah, huge deal. And right now, I out of all people were assigned to this.

Kill me now.

Sophia was here to talk to Mallory about the clothing so yeah, her company is sponsored on that. And now...

"Why don't we sit down?" Sophia suggested and we all nodded. I realized I was still staring at those hateful sea-green eyes and turned away, helping myself by sitting next to Walter.

"So, what are the plans?" Mallory asked, inspecting her nails again.

That girl...

"We are actually going to start by taking a few model photos. And after that-"

"I have a proposition," Mallory smirked. "I was wondering if we could find a lead man role into this. It would make it look as if families could also live in such a wonderful building."

"I was getting to that," Sophia answered, an edge of annoyance twisted with her words. Walter squeezed her hands tightly under the table and somehow I felt the urge to just slap and punch Percy.

 _To let him know that what he did to me scarred me._

While Sophia and Mallory were debating and going through the topic (and Walter was inspecting Sophia's hands), I tapped my pencil on the conference desk. I just stared up at the ceiling, not wanting to meet anyone's eyes. I just...didn't. Just the fact that I was breaking down hard at work hours wasn't right. I have to remain strong. I have to remain-

"Annabeth?"

I froze from my panicked state and stared right into the sea-green eyes. He just stared at me, our eyes locked like the first time I felt such weird feelings. The first time where I began to see the beauty in him. Despite his arrogance...despite his foolish and rebellious disposition...I began to grow feelings for him.

Like this.

"Yes?" my voice cracked and I swear, I felt like dying just knowing my voice sounded so broken. So broken enough to make it noticeable to him.

"You want to go to the storage room and maybe go take out some of the files on different shelves?" Percy asked, a smirk plastered on his face.

"I can," Mallory suddenly outbursted, as Percy stared at Mallory. She smiled "sweetly" at me while Sophia rolled her eyes.

"Could we have a conversation at least? A proper one?" Sophia gritted her teeth and Walter squeezed her hands. She was breathing a bit heavily, barely noticeable but I could see through her. Annoyance. Pure annoyance.

"Of course," Mallory bit her lip.

"We really need those files..." Sophia trailed off. "Annabeth, can you get them?"

"Of course!" I smiled and rose up. "Be right back."

"I'm coming too," Percy rose up, and I froze. I just stared at him who grinned at me. It wasn't a melt-for grin; it was a michevious grin.

"It's fine," I smiled politely and Percy shook his head.

"The boxes must be heavy. Plus...you have to find different files in those boxes. It'll take some time. I'll help," Percy smiled and walked towards the door. "Coming?"

I breathed.

"Coming."

 **Hmm...Mallory? I wonder who she might be. And Percabeth is ruined! WAAAHHHH! :( But if you maybe root for them...maybe something might spark. Stand up for yourself and your hope of Percabeth regaining and add in your review #Won'tGiveUpOnPercabeth! Let's see how far we can go! Anyway, here are the dedications! :)**

 **MAL-DaughterofChaos: LOL; sorry. I do hope that this chapter kind of filled things better? ;) Jk; anyway, I do hope you like this chapter! Thank you! And make sure, if you root for Percabeth, to type in your review #Won'tGiveUpOnPercabeth and let's see if they have hope! :) Anyway, thank you so much for supporting this story and hope you liked this chapter! :)**

 **McAwesome101: Loved the review Little Sis. You seriously made me laugh and I giggled. You are such a wonderful person. Also! I want to say that you have to see what happens? Will they be together or not? Hmm...I wonder :/** **Anyway, if you root for Percabeth, to type in your review #Won'tGiveUpOnPercabeth and let's see if they have hope! :) Anyway, thank you so much for supporting this story and hope you liked this chapter! :)**

 **thatinvisiblerose: I hope that made you feel better. And who knows if enough #Won'tGiveUpOnPercabeth might change my mind? You were a great contribution ;) LOL wonderful friend; you are the best! I updated a bit quicker (I think) and I hope you liked this chapter! :)** **Anyway, if you root for Percabeth, to type in your review #Won'tGiveUpOnPercabeth and let's see if they have hope! :) Anyway, thank you so much for supporting this story and hope you liked this chapter! :)**

 **the Oracle of Akemi: Hmm...is that going to happen or not? Who knows? You got to see. :) Anyway, okay! I think something might've happened; I will go check and so please go and vote on the poll! Tysm! :)** **Anyway, if you root for Percabeth, to type in your review #Won'tGiveUpOnPercabeth and let's see if they have hope! :) Anyway, thank you so much for supporting this story and hope you liked this chapter! :)**

 **seaweedgirl1117: AWWWW! That is so sweet! I do hope you like this chapter; and you are the best! Love you too! :)** **Anyway, if you root for Percabeth, to type in your review #Won'tGiveUpOnPercabeth and let's see if they have hope! :) Anyway, thank you so much for supporting this story and hope you liked this chapter! :)**

 **Guest: AWW! Thank you so much! This is so sweet; this just warms my heart! Thank you so much!** **Anyway, if you root for Percabeth, to type in your review #Won'tGiveUpOnPercabeth and let's see if they have hope! :) Anyway, thank you so much for supporting this story and hope you liked this chapter! :)**

 **Guest: Percabeth is my favorite OTP too. But then think; do you think they will be together or not? You got to see.** **Anyway, if you root for Percabeth, to type in your review #Won'tGiveUpOnPercabeth and let's see if they have hope! :) Anyway, thank you so much for supporting this story and hope you liked this chapter! :)**

 **raelauren: Hmm...does he love her? Who knows? :/ Anyway, if you want to know more...you got to read on. :)** **Anyway, if you root for Percabeth, to type in your review #Won'tGiveUpOnPercabeth and let's see if they have hope! :) Anyway, thank you so much for supporting this story and hope you liked this chapter! :)**

 **IamCrystalClear: The minute you told me that, I began writing because I knew you meant it for realsies. LOL :D Anyway, you are so sweet! Thank you!** **Anyway, if you root for Percabeth, to type in your review #Won'tGiveUpOnPercabeth and let's see if they have hope! :) Anyway, thank you so much for supporting this story and hope you liked this chapter! :)**

 **clo7615: Yes, poor Annabeth. You will see so much...this story has A HUGE MEANING to everything. You'll see ;) And you are so sweet! :)** **Anyway, if you root for Percabeth, to type in your review #Won'tGiveUpOnPercabeth and let's see if they have hope! :) Anyway, thank you so much for supporting this story and hope you liked this chapter! :)**

 **annerrr: Ikr? WHAT IS WRONG WITH PERCY?! Who knows? :/** **Anyway, if you root for Percabeth, to type in your review #Won'tGiveUpOnPercabeth and let's see if they have hope! :) Anyway, thank you so much for supporting this story and hope you liked this chapter! :)**

 **TotalBookGirlFTW: You got to read on. :) You'll see what happens. :) And mood swings? You cracked me up there! LOL :) And awwww! Stay awesome too! :)** **Anyway, if you root for Percabeth, to type in your review #Won'tGiveUpOnPercabeth and let's see if they have hope! :) Anyway, thank you so much for supporting this story and hope you liked this chapter! :)**

 **riptidedauntlessgryffindor: AWWWW! Thank you! Just knowing that as much as you are sad, you think I wrote the emotions great makes me squeal to happiness! Thank you so much! :) One of my favorite writers here are reviewing so that makes me so happy! :)** **Anyway, if you root for Percabeth, to type in your review #Won'tGiveUpOnPercabeth and let's see if they have hope! :) Anyway, thank you so much for supporting this story and hope you liked this chapter! :)**

 **PIGA1414: AWWW! Thank you so much! The thing you just wrote is what I wanted to portray. An emotion of strong love. :P :) Thank you so much! So sweet! :)** **Anyway, if you root for Percabeth, to type in your review #Won'tGiveUpOnPercabeth and let's see if they have hope! :) Anyway, thank you so much for supporting this story and hope you liked this chapter! :)**

 **Blackbirdsroses3: You are so sweet! Glad you are liking the chapters; thank you so much buddy! :)** **Anyway, if you root for Percabeth, to type in your review #Won'tGiveUpOnPercabeth and let's see if they have hope! :) Anyway, thank you so much for supporting this story and hope you liked this chapter! :)**

 **That is all the dedications! I hope you guys liked this chapter and make sure to look forward to the next update! I might update tomorrow; who knows? Just root for another update tomorrow. :) Anyway, please review and support me! Love you guys!**

 **By the way, if that are all the names that you would like to present, then I will vote for there. The deadline is January 20, so review a suggestion that I should call us as a team! :)**


	49. Chapter 49

**Hey you all lovely readers! Okay, so I am going off with three of the suggestions that my reviewers had kindly offered! And they are: little lovely nerds, CHB, and PJO Squad! Go and vote by reviewing!** **J**

 **Also, I want to tell you guys that I am sorry for not updating. My updates are going to get slower (BOO!) due to my computer not functioning like it is supposed to do. I am going to write still and I hope I can make things go effectively but you know…crossing my fingers for sure!**

 **Anyway, dedications are below AND CHECK OUT THE POLL! NEED HELP VOTING! Also, check out my Kindness and Compassion FORUM! And last but not least, enjoy this chapter.** **J** **Oh, and don't forget to review and share this story out to others! Thanks and without further ado, let us get onto the story.**

 **Annabeth POV:**

"Okay. It's probably in this shelf. Could you haul this ladder here? I'm going to go up," I asked Percy, never looking at his eyes.

"Sure," he said casually, and he soon handed me those tiny ladders. I nodded. Somehow, this whole shelf was so tight. The boxes were tightly packed, the shelf split was tight making Percy and I squished every time we tried to cross the other side. And I hated it. I hated him.

I hated love.

"Thanks," I bit my lip and positioned it so I could reach the box. The box was labeled M meaning for magazine articles and some of the already preparations that one must've filed.

I took a step.

Still a bit far away.

Curse my short height.

Took another step.

Kind of close?

And another step.

Okay...touched the edge of the box.

Another step.

Okay...could kind of touch it. At least farther than the edge.

Last step.

Ah, perfect.

I grabbed the box, yanking it carefully since the box was about to topple. There was another heavy box on top and I was struggling. Literally. I gently pushed the top box aside, hearing a thud. However the box toppled on me and I screamed.

I lost balance.

Screaming my life, I clenched the box tightly until I felt something warm snuggle close to me. Something so familiar...

I looked up and saw Percy glare at me...

Like...glare at me real bad.

"Are you crazy?!" he shrieked. I just stared at him, foolishly soaking up this moment that would be rare. Him holding me bridal style while we stare deeply into each other's eyes...

"Annabeth, you could've gotten seriously injured," he yelled and I snapped back to reality.

Him holding me close.

Me soaking in the smell of sea-breeze cologne.

I immediately bit my lip and retorted, "Let me down."

He obeyed.

"You know," I straightened my position, holding the box secure in my arms. "Why do you care?"

"Because it would be my fault if I didn't catch you," he glared and I felt instant heartbreak.

Not because he cared...

"Of course," I hid my hurt by rolling my eyes. "Isn't that you? Never feeling genuiene with anything. Never feeling truthful about anything. Never staying as the real identity of yourself. It's a pity."

"You shut that mouth of yours," Percy warned dangerously.

"I'm sorry if I am displeasing you, but I cannot shut this freakn' mouth of mine-" I gasped when Percy grasped my wrists and pushed me against the shelves. I blinked, not even staring at his eyes. Just my shoes. I felt suddenly afraid for the first time. That he is so close to me...that he is probably glaring at me with every sort of danger.

And I pushed against that limit.

"Say it again Annabeth," he whispered, and when I looked up I realized our noses touched.

"W-W-W-What are you doing?" I stuttered, blinking while staring at his lips.

"Observing you. Observing your eyes," he nuzzled my nose and I fought to let my wrists let go. But he held still, and just kept staring at me to the point that I felt like breaking down. Breaking down and punching him for hurting me in the first place.

"Stop. Let me go," I warned, trying to put danger in my tone.

"Annabeth, do you think I am going to let you go like this?" he nuzzled his nose making me stare at his eyes. The sea-green eyes were so mesmerizing, and I tried my best to keep control. I had to hate those eyes. I had to despise him so badly.

But why do I still feel the feeling of love?

Our eyes locked as I tried my hardest to keep control. Don't sweat Annabeth. Don't fart. Don't do anything embarrassing that could ruin this perfect moment.

Wait...perfect moment?

With him?

I felt him slowly let go of my wrists as he cupped my cheeks.

"I..." he paused and his eyes suddenly shifted into love. "I seriously...Annabeth..."

This is so wrong.

I pushed him aside and Percy stumbled back in such narrow space.

"Don't ever do that," I glared. "Don't start loving me. You broke it. And this is work. I do not want to contact you any time unless, it is mandatory work. Unless that, I would not like to contact you ever."

Percy looked weirdly broken.

That idiot.

Is he what, somehow mourning for not feeling my lips?

Like he wanted all this time...

"Of course. Just feel a little lonely," he bit his lip and I turned around.

"What do you mean _lonely_?" I spat and he sighed.

"Lonely to suddenly lose the girl that was most obsessed with me. I should've been a real bad boy and just kept you till the end. And make you so hurt. Wished that could have happened. I like all the girls to love me."

"Shut up."

"Yes Ma'am."

...

"Walter, I am serious. Shut up."

"Make me," he stuck out his tongue and I laughed.

"You really got to shut up," I grinned.

"Make me," he repeated.

"Sophia-"

"Never mind," he grinned as Sophia came in.

"What?" her hair was tied up in a lose bun as she stared at the two of us.

"Nothing!" Walter replied hastily and Sophia frowned.

"You were loud again, weren't you?" Sophia devilishly grinned.

"Please don't smack me with that pillow again-GAAAHHH!" Walter ran across the room as Sophia chased him down the stairs.

I giggled.

Typing on my laptop, I knew that Percy and Mallory were downstairs discussing about the latest designs. It was late at night and somehow this became a business trip. Sophia was kind enough to let me borrow her clothes for the night. Walter, Percy, and Mallory had to go get their clothes for the night.

Hilarious because she looked a bit upset that Sophia did not offer her clothes for the night.

Blah.

I shook my head, feeling a sharp pain on my head. I felt an intense headache about to form. It was absolutely painful, and I tried my best to not show it at all.

I heard screams and laughter, and I chuckled very softly to myself. _If Percy was here, he would probably do worse. Like tickling me, and making me laugh to the point I'd fall of the couch. And then he'd pepper me with a thousand kisses..._

I shook my head.

What was I thinking? He was an idiot, a man that had broke every bit of my heart. Accepting him would be very irrational. I can't accept a man who had torn down every wall that could have strengthened me. All I was to him was a toy. A bunch of crap that he could use at least part of his life.

I felt so used.

Felt so dirtily used.

Biting my lip, it took some minutes for me to type a few emails. In that process, I felt tears reaching my eyes because of the sharp pain that I felt constantly pounding against me. I shook my head, closing the laptop lid as I cried out in pain. This was absolutely painful. Just feeling the unsatisfactory pain nag constantly at me, I breathed heavily. This was so weird. This was so-

"Are you okay?"

I couldn't turn around. Too painful...

"Annabeth-"

Vision blurring...

...

"Annabeth," a voice echoed inside of my brain. I could barely open my eyes, and could only witness pitch darkness. I felt a tremendous ache all around my body when I didn't move. The once comforting mattress should be enveloping me with a relaxed, comforting feeling, but rather gave me an afraid, sinking feeling. What if I am going to ache like this forever? What if-

"Annabeth…are you awake?"

I gasped, my eyes opening with every shock possible. I did not know what was going on but everything was a blur. All I could see was irritating bright light and two faces that poked around my vision. Both were a blur and I couldn't help but blink a couple times.

There.

Better.

My vision cleared.

And out did I see Walter and Sophia.

"She's awake…finally…" Walter sighed and scooped me up. I gasped and he gave me a hug. Sophia sighed while placing the wet towel back into the water.

"We were so afraid," Sophia whimpered. "Percy ran in panic telling us that you somehow blacked out. Do you know how afraid we were?"

I sighed, feeling Walter cradle me.

"She is such an idiot," Walter muttered. "Sophia, don't you agree?"

"Shut up Walter," she sighed. "She blacked out with a fever. Annabeth, why did you come to work if you had a fever?"

I froze, trying to seem natural.

"Cold weather. My family had a mini cold but for me…I guess it was worse?" I sighed and Walter and Sophia did not soften up.

"Ah."

"Anyway," something within me blurted out, "Where's Percy?"

"He's buying soup," Sophia muttered. "Chicken noodle. He says that is your favorite."

How did he know?

"Oh," I hid my impressed stance. "Thanks."

"Let me place you down on the bed," Walter gently laid me on the bed. "I know how it feels that when you wake up super sick, you almost feel like the mattress does you no good."

"Stop trying to act as if you are smart Walter," Sophia giggled. "You know that that experience was when I had a fever."

They chuckled.

"Soup is here!" we heard Percy yell as footsteps were heard.

"Okay. We'll go now," Sophia winked and I shook my head.

"Don't-"

"Walter, come on," Sophia gave me a meaningful look but I didn't want to be alone with Percy. I needed them; I can't-

The door closed.

I sighed, trying to regain myself. Why would they somehow leave me? I was so afraid of my feelings itself, and they aren't exactly helping me go through my worries!

 _Knock, knock!_

"Come…come in…" I bit my lip as Percy slowly entered with chicken noodle soup on a tray.

"Hey," he said while closing the door. "Feeling better?"

"Why are you even here?" I spat. "Why are you acting all kind to me? After all, you used me."

"Hey, no hard feelings," Percy put the tray down. "I am just being a good friend."

"Good friend?" I spat. "A good friend doesn't use the other!"

"A good friend is there when they are needed," Percy replied.

"I can feed this by myself," I yelled.

"I am not letting that happen though."

"Percy, give me that table."

"Of course," he placed the mini bed table and placed the tray.

But he didn't give me the spoon.

"Percy, give me the spoon-"

"Open your mouth wide," hetook a chunk of the soup and mouthed 'ahhhhhh'.

"Give. Me. The. Spoon." I mumbled, anger laced in my voice.

"AHH-"

"GIVE ME THE SPOON!" I yelled and he sighed.

"Just one bite," his eyes were filled with sadness.

Just one?

Fine.

JUST ONE.

I unhappily opened my mouth as pain coursed through my body. He slipped in the warm soup in my mouth and it tasted so delicious. So great. My throat instantly became warm and gosh…this soup is amazing! I just stared at him while the spoon exited my mouth and he just stared at me.

"Here," he said. "Here is the spoon."

Remembering my cold shoulder stance, I snatched the spoon out of his hands.

"Thank you," I sighed but something was sincerely wrong.

Like…REALLY wrong.

It was the fact that my hands were shaking.

I gripped them tightly, though they still shook. I grasped the table as I opened my mouth to taste the soup.

In midway, the soup landed on my blanket.

And weirdly, I cried.

"Annabeth, what's wrong?" Percy asked, suddenly removing the table as that chunk of noodles were splattered across the blanket. I was safe, but my heart broke into a million pieces. I couldn't stop crying; I was sobbing freakn' rivers.

And the weird thing was that no matter how much I tried, I couldn't stop.

"Annabeth-"

"Go away," I muttered coldly, my voice shaking with every sort of frustration.

"Annabeth-"

"I said, GO AWAY!" I screamed and threw the spoon at his face. But he caught it with one hand and glared at me.

"What is up with you? Is it good enough that I brought soup for you? Good enough that I fed you at least once? Good enough that-"

"Who told you to?" I squeaked out. "You hated me. Why are you being so kind to me? You used me, you idiot! Did you really think that I would give in easily? Give in easily out of acts of kindness? After you hurt me all this time, let me hurt all this time, and made me into this unhappy girl?"

I heard the garage door opening.

"They're going…" Percy muttered. "This really is just you and me."

"GET OUT!" I screamed, shaking like a madwoman. "GET OUT OF HERE! NOW! NOW-"

And I was silenced when I was scooped up and on Percy's lap.

"I hate you so much," he glared at me. "I hate you so much but I am doing this so you can shut that mouth of yours about my identity. You better beware; I hate you so much but love your pretty lips and though I have Mallory, I am still going to love those lips forever. And so you better beware; if I am kind to you, you don't just misuse that; you instead be grateful that I am not doing anything worse."

I froze, and couldn't even utter a single word. He flipped me as my back slammed against the bedside, gasping as he towered over me, his eyes staring at me with danger.

"Take those words back. Take them back."

"No," I squeaked. "I am not taking those words back. I hate you."

"Of course you do. I hate you too," he glared, with every sort of anger forced into his "pretty little lips".

"I hate you so much."'

"I hate you too."

"But I am questioning; why are you doing this? To me especially? Why are you letting my life into this?"

"It's called sacrifice Annabeth. Sacrifice," his voice cracked.

And leaving me confused, he left the room.

 **Sacrifice? OOOOHHHHHH! WHAT ON EARTH IS PERCY THINKING?! You got to read on; is this a cliffie? I am not sure if this is a cliffie…but whatever that is, I still hope you guys enjoyed! Here comes the dedications!**

 **TotalBookGirlFTW: I know, I know. But I promise, if you root for Percabeth, I might give it a happy ending? :/ Who knows? Just post #Won'tGiveUpOnPercabeth and with seeing how much you guys root for it…I might as well consider? *grin* Anyway, I know I am evil. WAHAHAHA *cough* you know, I am seriously bad with my evil laughs. LOL; hope you liked this chapter and thank you so much for being so sweet as well as supporting!**

 **Someone the World Forgot: LOL; well, you got to read on. Root for Percabeth and make sure to add in your review #Won'tGiveUpOnPercabeth and I might as well consider. *evil grin* Hope you liked this update!** **J** **Worked hard on it after my computer went all wacko slow. LOL :D Hope you liked this chapter and thank you so much for supporting!**

 **clo7615: Percy is so cruel. I know, I know. But you got to read on. And hahahaha; thanks! I love it how you were like he is so cruel and then you are like but I loved this chapter and stuff; amusing review but it meant so much to me (all your reviews do) and so thank you so much! Anyway, hope you liked this chapter and thank you so much for supporting! Oh, and don't forget to add #Won'tGiveUpOnPercabeth**

 **raelauren: LOL; your suggestions remind me of Chapter 15, when they first kissed. LOL** **J** **Good memories and good writing times. Hahahaha; you got to read on. Okay? And yes, everybody wants happy Percabeth too. You just got to see if things get better…right? Anyway, root for Percabeth by putting #Won'tGiveUpOnPercabeth and let's see if they get into a happily ever after! Anyway, hope you liked this chapter and thank you so much for supporting!**

 **IamCrystalClear: I wrote again the minute you said that. I know, I know, slow update and you can punch me mentally but hey…I tried.** **J** **Love that review; gave me the giggles all the way! HAHAHA :D Love ya too! You are super funny and I just love your reviews as always! I will of course! LOL** **J** **Anyway, hope you liked this chapter and thank you so much for supporting! And don't forget to add in #Won'tGiveUpOnPercabeth to root for them!** **J**

 **Riptidedauntlessgryffindor: AWWWWW! You are so sweet (also one of the best writers on Fanfic…*cough*…). Loved that review; it meant the world to me how you think I have talent. I know I still have so much flaws in my writing but just knowing that someone appreciates and says I am talented in writing warms my heart completely. Thank you so much! Anyway, hope you liked this chapter and thank you so much for supporting! And don't forget to add in #Won'tGiveUpOnPercabeth to root for them!** **J**

 **MAL-DaughterofChaos: Is Mallory or is she not? You know, you got to find out by reading more! Anyway, hope you liked this chapter and thank you so much for supporting! And don't forget to add in #Won'tGiveUpOnPercabeth to root for them!** **J**

 **Seaweedgirl1117: Loved the way you just wrote that review. THAT WAS SO SWEET! Just knowing that you appreciate my story and have a great amount of feelings to it just warms my heart. Just knowing that you actively participate and read my A/N's and just…really look deeply at my story warms my heart. Thank you! Anyway, hope you liked this chapter and thank you so much for supporting! And don't forget to add in #Won'tGiveUpOnPercabeth to root for them!** **J**

 **Guest: Sorry! I don't know; I think a lot of my chapters ended with grand intense parts or confusing parts and *sly grin* maybe more? LOL; Anyway, hope you liked this chapter and thank you so much for supporting! And don't forget to add in #Won'tGiveUpOnPercabeth to root for them!** **J**

 **PercaBethPotter: I am so sorry! *hugs* I do hope you like the chapters that go though! Have hope and root for Percabeth! I hope that you can find healing in some sort of way by rooting for them. *hugs* Don't give up. That is all I am telling you. Anyway, hope you liked this chapter and thank you so much for supporting! And don't forget to add in #Won'tGiveUpOnPercabeth to root for them!** **J**

 **Guest: You go bro! Go and never give up on Percabeth! Anyway, hope you liked this chapter and thank you so much for supporting! And don't forget to add in #Won'tGiveUpOnPercabeth to root for them!** **J**

 **Rubyswirl767: Wow…*hugs* I feel so sad that I made you cry from that chapter but also feel so warm in my heart that you actually looked deeply into the chapter…though again I do feel sad that you feel sad and I will shut up because I probably will ramble but you know what I mean!** **J** **Here is an update and I hope you like it! Anyway, hope you liked this chapter and thank you so much for supporting! And don't forget to add in #Won'tGiveUpOnPercabeth to root for them!** **J**

 **Liv11: Percabeth forever? Will there be Percabeth forever or will EVERY. THING. CRUMBLE? You got to read on. Anyway, hope you liked this chapter and thank you so much for supporting! And don't forget to add in #Won'tGiveUpOnPercabeth to root for them!** **J**

 **thatinvisiblerose: I just love your reviews not because you complement me or make me laugh (okay, that is partial but here comes the real reason) but it is because you take time not only to read but also to review. And just knowing that warms my heart. Thank you so much! You are always observant in my story and try to find every sort of clue and gosh, that warms my heart completely. Thank you so much! Anyway, hope you liked this chapter and thank you so much for supporting! And don't forget to add in #Won'tGiveUpOnPercabeth to root for them!** **J**

 **Guest** **J** **(smiley face): WOWZERS! YOU MY FRIEND MUST HAVE BEEN READING A WHOLE LOT! I will agree that my story is pretty long as well as my chapters. And awwww…thank you so much! I know, Percy is acting super ridiculous. But you got to read on more. And the feels? Trust me; part of the genre is DRAMA. You got to read on bro. And love your suggestions; you got to read on ad see. Anyway, hope you liked this chapter and thank you so much for supporting! And don't forget to add in #Won'tGiveUpOnPercabeth to root for them!** **J**

 **Guest: AWWW! You are so sweet and I cannot believe this is your favorite story at the current moment! Anyway, you got to read more! You just got to see what happens afterwards. Anyway, hope you liked this chapter and thank you so much for supporting! And don't forget to add in #Won'tGiveUpOnPercabeth to root for them!** **J**

 **Guest: Well…you got to read on! And great that you are rooting for Percabeth! YOU GO BRO!** **J** **Anyway, hope you liked this chapter and thank you so much for supporting! And don't forget to add in #Won'tGiveUpOnPercabeth to root for them!** **J**

 **SOOOOOOO! Those were the long reviews! Hope you guys liked the chapter and make sure to root for Percabeth! #Won'tGiveUpOnPercabeth is the mindset you guys should have! Review and make sure to check out my poll and forum! By the way, my new Wattpad story is coming out at February 15, 2016 so make sure to check that out and add that in your calendar! Original story btw.** **J** **Okay, I am signing off guys; goodbye!** **J**


	50. Chapter 50

**Hey my wonderful readers! So today, I want to apologize for such a long update first thing but also because...well...there aren't any dedications. I know this sounds fairly pathetic but I am super busy this week especially and I am just...so disappointed for not writing any of the reviews (especially to the sweet reviews that all of you guys sent me) BUT don't give up! Dedications will be posted on this random chapter and will be deleted once I update Chapter 51. Before expecting Chapter 51, look forward to Chapter 50's dedication update THAT WILL SOON BE DELETED.**

 **Okay...once again, I apologize. I am super busy; in fact, I feel like I let down all my readers and that hurts me so bad. You guys had given me breathtaking reviews, and all, and all I do is read them, stay happy, but never update fastly. I never knew school could bring me up to the state where updating is very hard, and my computer is a little...ulky at the current moment and-**

 **I know excuses were never ever made. I know that excuses are stupid and they can never make up for what I had done with my updating schedule. But I hope you guys could understand, and forgive me because I know...I know...I am a horrible writer myself. I make too much mistakes and stuff but...I still love you guys! :)**

 **Oh, and one more thing. I want to thank you guys for making 705 REVIEWS POSSIBLE! I could never even imagine myself in such review status, and I had gotten this much! I feel like I don't deserve such reviews but...I don't know...you guys just brighten up my day and...I just...thank you so much for supporting me to the end.**

 **WOW! No more emotional stuff...I should be upbeat and happy right now but I guess this year started out stressfully but I am hanging in there. And I want you guys to know that you guys are one of my main source of happiness, so thank you soooooooo much! I seriously love you guys so much!**

 **And NOW! MAKE SURE TO VOTE: NERDIE BIRDIES, DEMIGODS, OR LOVELY NERDS? THAT IS THE THREE TOP TEAM NAME; GO ON AND VOTE IN YOUR REVIEW!**

 **And make sure to add #Won'tGiveUpOnPercabeth because we all know that Percabeth can't crumble, am I correct?**

 **Okay, without further ado, please enjoy this chapter that I had put with great effort!**

 **Percy POV:**

"Father-"

"For us...please. This will surely make a wonderful alliance. By this magazine, you can rise with all you know."

"Father-"

"For us..." he whispered. "For us."

I just stared at him.

And as I hated this so much...I nodded.

 **Annabeth POV:**

"Could you go examine the modeling station? We are going to have to model pics. Oh, and Mallory chose Peter to be the lead man role," Ollie beamed, speaking faster than ever. "Can't wait! You are supposed to manage the shooting. The Chairman instructed you so..."

"Of course," I smiled, clutching my work bag. "Why not?"

"Annabeth...you look a bit upset..." Ollie's smile faded. "Is everything alright?"

"Don't stress," I reassured. "Everything is fine."

"You sure?" she questioned, a suspicious look plastered on her face.

"Totally," I reassured, though deep inside I wanted to crumble. Peter to be the lead man role? Why out of all people, does it have to be him? Could it have been Johnathan? But my Percy...

MY PERCY?!

Ulk, Annabeth, you are disgusting yourself. He isn't YOURS. You were never HIS. Period.

So stop sulking and being all disgustingly romantic.

Because he is never going to come back.

Understand?

Yes Annabeth!

I sighed, grabbing the blue binder off my desk and walking out of the office. I walked down the hallway to the elevator, and clicked the down button. I had to go wait in the bus station to go to the modeling shoot.

And see Mallory and Percy model...

I closed my eyes, hearing the ring of the elevator bells to step inside. I snapped out of my trance and adverted them to entering inside.

I stepped inside and before it closed, Johnathan and Percy randomly slipped inside.

Woah.

"Hey Annabeth," Johnathan blushed.

"Hey Johnathan!" I beamed. After Percy and my break up, I decided to be kind to Johnathan. He can't stop me from having friends. Also, he can't be jealous. Because he hates me. And when he hates me, he treats me like crap. And I know I am a piece of crap and so he wouldn't care.

"Ready for the modeling shoot?" Johnathan asked.

"Definitely. I am ready to you know...take charge of things!" I laughed and so did he. Percy rolled his eyes, and that hurt. But I decided to ignore and stay happy.

Besides, I got a split headache, blacked out, realized I had a fever afterwards, and had an emotional breakdown just because of Percy.

Don't I deserve to be happy for once?

"So Annabeth...are you going by car?" Johnathan came closer to me and I smiled.

"Eh...the bus works fine-"

"I can drive you there," he interrupted, blurting out those words quickly.

"Actually," Percy intercepted. "I think she prefers the bus-"

"I would love to go, Johnathan," I grinned, not even staring at Percy.

"Of course," he smiled back as the elevator door opened.

And together, we had a friendly conversation while leaving Percy behind...

...

"We came the earliest! You one good fast driver!" I laughed and he beamed.

"Thanks," he exclaimed. "I like to you know...drive..." he laughed and so did I.

"Well...what do we got here?" I poked the keyboard. "Here is the computer that goes along with the camera...they are connected so we could change any formats...loving it!"

"Of course you do," he touched my shoulder but I backed away. It somehow felt weird, and I couldn't help but use my reflexes to back away.

He bit his lip and stared at the screen.

"And so-"

"I'm here!" Percy burst into the room and I froze. He just stared at my eyes, and they somehow locked. Sea-green to grey. The moment seemed so perfect, like the normal days or when we were about to sleep and we had kisses. It seemed so wonderful, almost like fantasy, and now, it is the harsh reality blocking the beautiful story I had created.

"So Annabeth," Johnathan tapped me and I adverted to his direction. "Want to check if the cameras are wired perfectly? Sometimes they could get disconnected. We can maybe model together-"

"Sure...and so do we have to model there-"

"Annabeth, come," Percy's voice echoed around the grand modeling room and I bit my lip.

"What do you mean, _come_?" I stated with mock.

"Come. You said you wanted to test if the camera is connected with the laptop. I can model with you."

I got off my chair and crossed my arms.

"What if I want to do with Johnathan-"

"Let's testify together," he smirked. "Like we always did."

Something broke inside my heart, but I bit the insides of my cheek so I wouldn't show the true reality. That I was hurt. That I wanted to kill him for telling the truth. No, to kill him for really feeling that way towards me. To play with my emotions, and to look darn handsome all the time. To always wear luring sea-breeze cologne rather than the gag worthy cologne that he usually wears. The ones that I would always complain earlier. How they would give me a headache. Like the past.

And another thing is...why would I even accept this jerk in my heart? I knew the consequences and now-

"LET ME GO!" I screeched when he grabbed my wrists to the modeling camera mode.

"Johnathan, can you quickly see if you can take a picture?" Percy asked.

Johnathan froze but slowly nodded.

"Of course," his voice broke and that somehow made me feel bad in some way. Was he alright?

And when he let go, before I could ever leave, he quickly wrapped his arms around my waist as my arms stumbled to his chest, and a flash of light blinkered. I gasped and accidentally looked straight at the camera.

"Hilarious," he whispered in my ear. "Any more pictures?"

"Oh man...it is disconnected. Like it can save...but like...it isn't showing the settings...could we take another picture?"

"Most definitely," Percy pulled me closer as I saw Johnathan's hands clench an unhealthy white on the mouse.

"Ready?" he asked while positioning the camera.

"Of course," Percy said.

"Smile Annabeth," Johnathan grinned and I grinned softly.

Percy tightened his grip.

"Say cheese-"

And then, it felt like the world stopped.

Everything happened so quickly, and the thing that made me go crazy was the fact that I never stopped him.

I was twirled around and he slammed his lips on mine. The lights blinkered but he held my chin, kissing me with his horrible lips. The lips that I should be disgusted of but somehow love. His kisses were like magic; they messed around with my emotions and I felt so beautiful with just those stupid lips that manipulated every part of my emotions.

His lips were so soft, and it was so hard to let go...

Like...he would never even gasp for air, but much less constantly kiss me with every sort of...

What?

Love?

What love is he showing?

Is it just my heart or is this what he is really showing?

I breathed and suddenly realized...

What am I doing?

Why is he kissing me?

Why am I being so submissive and responding?

I hate him.

I hate him.

I HATE him.

I pushed him across and he stumbled back. I gave him a glare but he just smiled.

"Hey! I don't think I ever wanted to take a picture of you guys kissing!" Johnathan yelled, his face red with rage.

"Sorry funny boy," Percy yelled back with an amused tone. "Just wanted to kiss her. See if that would look great with Mallory."

I froze and suddenly, I couldn't take it anymore.

I just blinked a couple of times, and suddenly clenched my fists.

"Was this everything you wanted?" I muttered quietly for only Percy to hear. He smirked.

"Of course."

"You know," I took a few steps back. "You are correct. I was-"

"Let's talk this in another place," Percy grabbed my wrists and pulled me away from the modeling shoot itself. We exited the door and Percy pushed me away.

"Your point is-"

"You are correct."

"Of course I am."

"Good that you have confidence in your words. Because I am starting to feel confident about my words."

"And that is..." he questioned.

"I am so glad that you broke up with me. I don't think you would ever love a girl who wears baggy shirts and boots that are worn out to the point where people would really say to go buy a new pair. A girl that could not afford but a few clothes, a house, and food. You don't need to worry or concern about hurting a girl who tries hard to feed three other mouths. You are pretty much lucky to break up with a girl like me, a girl who has unattractive grey eyes and a snappy personality. That is right, snappy. I don't know what must've been for my cruel mother to bless me with these lips but either way, you are lucky that..." my voice cracked with hurt as tears were reaching out to trickle down my face. I shouldn't be crying so I bit my lip. "You are glad that Mallory signed the contract. To have some business romance. Sounds amusing, doesn't it? So much people swoon for that kind of stuff. Books...dramas...all of that. It is so romantic."

"Your point is?" he looked as if he didn't care. Somehow that broke every bit of me.

But I croaked, "So I want to tell you...thank you so much for telling me. I...I won't be naïve. I won't love men like you. I was too foolish and naïve that had driven me to this state. I wish you the best luck with Mallory and...stay happy for me...will you? Just stay happy and...thank you so much for breaking up with me. That kiss you gave me...funny thing...it had no affect. Was just some stupid lame kiss..."

"Of course. You are afraid to admit your feelings," Percy grinned. "Your messed up, crazy feelings about me. You love me either way-"

"You know," I looked at the ground. "FINE!"

I looked up and tears were already tumbling down.

"Annabeth-"

"You are right!" I screeched. "You are right about me! I am so afraid to freakn' admit my crazy feelings, I am so ashamed of showing myself to you and just knowing that either way, whether you loved me or not, that I could not impress you with anything other than baggy shirts and worn out boots...this is me! And you decided to mess up this freakn girl who has this freakn' hideous life! And you are the one that weirdly been my only source of comfort after everything happened to me...so much...just so much happened to me and now you decided to break every part of me! Was it fun? Was it fun to break a girl who has the most wrecked life? Was I that much of a joke-"

"Yeah!" Percy shouted. "You are right! You were a joke! And I hate every part of you. I wish you would just disappear, out of my sight! Get away from me!"

And with that, he left.

...

"Mom...I hate being hurt," I cried, as Mom pulled me into a hug.

"You are strong enough to at least call the department that you couldn't lead the shoot and had to leave early. I would just leave without notifying the company if it meant for that moment to happen. I am so sorry dear," Mom patted my back as I cried. We were sitting on the couch as the T.V. was turned off, blocks were scattered on the carpet, and me sobbing while holding a mug of hot chocolate and a pillow.

"I just..." tears piled into my eye. "I just hate being hurt. Percy loved me but left me and...and..."

"And what dear?" Mom asked and I froze.

Should I really tell her about Athena?

"Nothing," I blurted and she sighed.

"You seriously don't trust me?" Mom's voice crackled with hurt.

"No Mom...I just...it is very complicated," I sighed and Mom patted my back.

"I will leave you be. Tell me when you can," she soothed. "Oh, and does the hot chocolate taste good?"

"Most definitely," I grinned, though it even hurt to smile.

"Percy is a jerk," Mom bit her lip, almost as if she was hesitant to say that.

"Mom...why are you hestitating?"

"What? I am not!" Mom complained childishly and I laughed.

"You most definitely are," I grinned.

"I am not!" Mom retorted.

"Mom, spill it-"

"It's just that Percy really looked as if he loved you!" Mom spilled it immediately and I froze.

"Mom...he is really good at manipulating girls-"

"It's just...he looked exactly how Fredrick stared at me...after your mother...left..." Mom bit her lip.

"She isn't my mother," I corrected. "She's Athena. And YOU'RE my mom."

Mom cracked a smile.

"What could I do without you?" Mom pulled me into another hug and I smiled.

"Best Mom on earth," I smiled.

"Of course," she grinned and we pulled away. "Just joking...go on and go to bed."

"Uh Mom..." I frowned. "It's 4 P.M.-"

"You must be tired," Mom chided. "Go to bed."

"I'll pass," I sighed. "Mom...I seriously want to let you know how happy I am to have a wonderful mother like you."

Mom grinned.

"Quit yapping, you're making me blush," Mom grinned. "Now you go snuggle up or watch T.V. or something."

I clicked the power button to the remote.

...

"Coffee."

"Thanks."

For a few weeks, it had started out with Walter and my cycle; I would come inside and he would already get the bitter deliciousness of coffee right in front of my eyes. In those few weeks, not only had I began to strengthen myself together, but I had been working on a major project. We were (ugggg) building Mallory's model gallery and she is so self-centered enough to build her own "shrine". But it was actually kind of fun; she wanted it beautifully made and working with Walter and Sophia was pleasant. Walter would just be staring at his work with me while Sophia would be playing with this hair or giving him kisses once in a while on the cheek. And she would present the greatest ideas that I couldn't even think of either. She was a very great helper.

And something that I had mastered...well not exactly...but something that I felt pride from was...

I got over Percy.

It is true. I would sometimes feel sparks but I had at least mustered from not staring at him and concerning on my work. It was very hard weeks, and I still feel tingles when he is near me...but I am proud that I can focus better when he is there.

He even sits right beside me, and I mastered that. I am absolutely proud.

I don't know...I guess it had been rough times, and I just want to...be happier? I want to look for better oppurtunities. I told Malcolm none of this though...told Mom to not tell a word to him. I don't know why; Malcolm could make me crack a smile a minute after getting the news. He would full on curse and make Percy look so bad to the point where I'd laugh.

 _But Annabeth,_ a voice chimed. _You don't want him to make fun of Percy. Isn't that the truth-_

Shut up Annabeth.

Finally entering my work office, I saw Percy already writing notes. We were still on the modeling project and today I had to review the model shoots that Percy and Mallory had posed on. I opened my laptop only to be greeted with many emails.

I pressed on the starred email.

The modeling pictures.

Downloading the file, I grabbed a lime green sticky note and added in: modeling shoot email. Must approve and meet Percy and Mallory...and Sophia...

The file finally downloaded and I clicked the full view. Out popped Percy and Mallory first for the magazine shoot, which had Peter's name but also Mallory's. There came them in the screen, Mallory's hand was on his chest as Percy's nose was touched on her cheeks. I could see Mallory clearly enjoying the experience of the modeling together, and something boiled inside of me. Something rotten...disgusting...absolutely terrible...I hated every minute of it.

I clicked next.

There was a new view, a garden with a beautiful house. There he was...with her...holding hands. I cringed in disgust, hating the view.

He could be with anyone else EXCEPT her.

Wait...

Why would I care?

I bit my lip and kept scrolling to the next photos.

There came them in a look to kiss, in picnics...laughing, hugging, putting arms around each other...

And I had to approve of this?

I rolled my eyes and I pressed next.

Then...

I stopped.

There I saw the somehow the kiss. I looked absolutely terrible. My hair looked somehow neat (that was out of meeting though) but like...my arms flailed around like a blubbery walrus. My clothes weren't as fashionable as Percy. I looked absolutely terrible, just looking so ugly in front of him. While he was all business suit with beautiful sea-green eyes and a sexy smile, I was there with a pathetic gasp, flailing walrus arms, unattractive grey eyes, followed by a bit baggy clothing.

Call that somehow attractive.

I bit my lip, exiting out of the traumatic photo I just saw.

Was this why Percy used me?

I could see the reason right here.

I was too ugly.

The minute I started to make fun of Mallory and how gag worthy Percy and her look together...

I look WAY worse.

I always thought Percy and I were the cutest couple. We snuggled, kissed, and fought but it would turn out memorable in the end. I thought that was us, and blinded by all of that, I even thought we looked perfect together.

But reality is saying that I look super ugly with him.

Like...SUPER unattractive in front of him.

And the thing that breaks my heart is that...well...I am not beautiful, and he never loved me and so...that breaks my self esteem.

Thanks a lot.

I groaned, staring at the clock. I had to approve these! I finally approved seven hurtful photos and sent them to the manager. I realized I needed a file that Percy had so I turned around to ask and-

Why on earth is his desk empty?

I looked around only to see Percy walk inside, the manager gone and him stepping inside an office...

Wait...

That is the head-chief's office.

I stood up, storming inside there no matter how rude I was. I charged inside and felt weirdly pathetic when Percy turned around, staring at me. I felt a strange tingle inside of me, and I could already sense eyes staring at the office, trying to understand why I just stormed inside of there. The office looked different; the walls were painted black with a Eifel Tower model right on a table. I saw the name plate, which addressed Peter Johnson. I bit my lip, staring at the new interior. There was black leather couches in the middle of the room with a nice, oakwood table. The window blinds were down and the wall that once had no windows had windows. And the funny thing was that it was facing the office, and I never noticed any construction.

Was I TOO into my work?

Percy was wearing a business suit, his hair gelled up and his sea-green eyes boring into mine.

"Mrs. Chase, what is your business?"

I gulped, feeling every bit of embarrassment flood against me. He just stared at me to the point where I felt guilty for even barging in.

 _Well Annabeth, you did barge in rudely-_

Shut up Annabeth.

"I..." I bit my lip and looked down on the floor. "Is this...is this your new position?"

"Of course. Why, shocked?" bitterness was laced in his voice.

"I just...I was just asking," I muttered. How on earth had he become the head adviser? The manager? How...how?!

"Sure," he straightened the packets of folders and papers. "I would like you to get back to work. Unless you have something else important to say?"

"I'll leave," I bit my lip, ducking as I headed for the door. Stupid me! How stupid could I ever be?

I returned to my desk and slapped my forehead. I am so, so stupid. Just barging in with whatever instinct and confidence that I felt. How stupid was I...

Shaking my head one more time, I took a sticky note and began to jot down more notes regarding to a different file.

Forget about it Annabeth.

He is never for you.

His abilities are way better than you.

Proof?

Being the head manager.

Personality?

One through ten, I fell for him for a reason.

Let's give him a 10.

So just stating...

I am so stupid.

For loving him.

For falling for him.

I should stop rambling.

 **I know this hadn't been one of my BEST written chapters but I put great amount of effort, since school gets stressful and you know...all of that sort. Love you guys so much for supporting me. Thank you so much *hugs*. Anyway, dedications will be updated soon, before Chapter 51! So make sure to look forward to that! I am busy at the current moment but you know...I can manage, ey? I will probably update the dedications this weekend...who knows?**

 **So enjoy your day! Make sure to vote our team name: NERDIE BIRDIES, CHB, AND LOVELY NERDS! Hahahahaha; got the lovely nerds from my sister but I love it because the nerd subject was brought to my attention since I was called theartNERD333 so yeah...awesome nerd idea. :) :P**

 **Okay, enough with my rambling; hope you enjoyed the chapter above because I worked super hard on it! Dedications will be coming up later so make sure to check that out! And what else...hmmm...oh, and please review and give me feedback etc.! Love you guys! Hope you guys have a wonderful day! :)**


	51. Chapter 51

**Hey everybody! So, there is no dedications considering that I had answered Chapter 49 and 50. Gosh, you guys make my day! Well, CHB and Nerdie Birdies are actually put in a challenge, and so make sure to go and vote for those! The other options are definitely alright but CHB and Nerdie Birdies are tied! Which will win? Anyway, this is going to be very short. I am not going to reply to the other review on the previous chapter (sorry!) but just know that I love you so much and that you guys are the best on earf! LOL; enough with my rambling. Why don't you guys go and read and enjoy? :)**

 **Mallory POV:**

It had been few weeks.

Few weeks of modeling and being gossiped about my amazing talent in modeling.

All those jealous girls.

All those fanboys.

It was an amazing sight.

I was flourishing.

And Percy and I were flourishing.

We went on a few dates. He would give me this sexy smirk and his eyes would sparkle, but something about them didn't seem right.

I noticed this today.

Today when I see him peeking at the little blinds that showed the heart of the office.

Everybody was buzzing with work.

It was almost lunch.

I came to bring in coffee.

But I saw eyes.

Sea-green eyes.

Feeling grateful that he was looking for me in the most cute way, I dashed inside his office.

Slowly and being secretive, I opened the door.

A loud creak bellowed in the room.

But Percy kept staring.

It wasn't me.

It wasn't _me._

It wasn't _me._

I felt a pang of hurt, of jealousy, of rage.

I looked out to see who he was staring at.

And there she was, with her princess-like curls and grey eyes that haunt me for eternity.

 **Annabeth POV:**

"Johnathan...thanks for holding these for me," I bit my lip as he placed the heavy boxes full of files down.

"No problem," Johnathan cracked a smile. "I am just glad that you are feeling a bit better after all this hard work you had done with the modeling shoot. The magazine is coming out! Your choice of photos and management is incredible. You are so beautiful also," Johnathan blushed when he said that. "I meant...what I was trying to imply-"

"Thanks," I smiled, feeling something burn against my cheek.

He flashed another smile. "Just stating facts."

I smiled, and soon we walked back into the office. I just ate lunch with Johnathan (a burrito with soda today), and felt giddy happy. But when I stepped in that office did I realize Percy glaring at me while snatching a file from Darcy.

I rolled my eyes.

"Annabeth Chase, meet me inside my office, now." Percy fumed with anger as I sighed.

"Catch up with work, okay Johnathan?" I smiled and he returned a smile.

"Of course," he said and went to sit in his rightful desk. Percy just glared at me while I walked inside, him closing the door immediately and glaring at me.

"What is _this_?" he threw the recent report that I had taken hours to edit. The papers flew at my face, and fluttered down onto the floor. So delicately, but my heart clenched with anger as I glared back.

"What about my report?" I shot back a retort.

"Your report is crap! You think that this project is going to work? The architecture blueprint that you had given me does not make sense! The report may have no mistakes, but it does not make sense! It does not make sense how you want to rebuild the whole building-"

"You are a piece of crap," I muttered. "We need to rebuild! Can't you see the urgency? The Designers, Revisers, and this team had requested in this poll," I scooped down to find the poll. I finally found the data that I had created and gave it to him. "The poll had been made. No errors had been made. The petitioners demand a request-"

"This is pathetic! The construction workers had been trying hard-"

"Someone had screwed the blueprint!" I yelled a retort, anger fuming everywhere around me. "Because of the edits...all because of it...this is the original...kind of? It is now upgraded, and we demand a request-"

 _RIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGG!_

Percy rummaged through his pant pocket only to realize that his phone wasn't ringing.

Mine was.

The thing that left me so confused was that his ringtone was same as mine. It used to be in vibrate but I loved the telephone office feeling so I changed it to that.

And so did he.

Biting my lip, I rummaged through my pocket and got a request from Mom. Pressing call, I beamed, "Hi Mom-"

"A-A-A-A-A-Annab-b-b-b-beth..." Mom cried hard on the phone. "C-C-C-C-C-Come to the h-h-h-h-hospital...now...NOW!" Mom screamed, and I heard sniffles and loud voices chantering.

"Mom! MOM! What's wrong?!" I didn't care if Percy was there. Percy rolled his eyes, but I ignored. If he is going to judge, I don't care. I am just going to-

"Malcolm...Mr. Pam...Bobby...Matthew...they are all in the hospital."

I dropped my phone, clashing onto the hard wooden floor as Percy stared at me with sudden concern.

"Annabeth, what is wrong-"

I swiftly picked up my phone again and replied with a shaky voice, "What?"

"Annabeth...Annabeth...Bobby and Matthew...there was a fire at their school. And Mr. Pam was driving the bus and Malcolm was on board. Seemed that a car...the police is still finding out what...had swerved right into the bus, letting the bus turn and tumble into this foresty area...like...there was a car and mechanics also saw that there was something wrong with the bus. Mr. Pam is not with...with any penalty...luckily," Mom cried, sniffling. "Bobby and Matthew fell unconscious and without the firefighters getting them-"

"Mom, I seriously...Mom...I am coming. I am so sorry...Mom...I'll be there. Text me the address."

And before I could ever hear a reply, Mom hung up.

I felt panic rise into my chest. What could happen? What about those who are injured? What about the cute twins? Did a lot of smoke clog their lungs? Did they get any fatal burns? And Malcolm...oh Malcolm. Is he in coma? Or is he just minorly bruised? And Mr. Pam...Mr. Pam, why is he...

"Annabeth, what is wrong?" Percy asked, but I turned away.

"I got to go. Please excuse me early Mr. Johnson," I looked down on the floor, feeling the every bit annoyance and panic seep inside me. Just knowing that ALL the people are injured...and now me...I am just there, standing and arguing with the crappy ex-boyfriend only to realize that I am now in a huge panic rush...

"Annabeth...what is wrong? I have to know what is wrong to excuse you-"

"Family..." tears slipped down. "My family. Satisfied?" I croaked and Percy grabbed my wrists.

"Let's go," he grasped them and pulled me out of the door. Grabbing his coat, he bolted out of the door.

"Manager-" Darcy exclaimed but Percy led me out of the room, and once we walked out of the office, we dashed. I would've punched, slapped, and did whatever kind of injury I could make on him for touching me again but I could not help but follow along.

 _He isn't your main priority Annabeth. Your family members are in the hospital. You have to stay strong._

I have to stay strong...

...

"Mom!" I ran to Mom while she was crying tremendously. Sitting next to Malcolm's pale and lifeless body, she looked up at Percy.

"Percy...Annabeth...are you back with him?" she wiped an unnecessary tear.

"NO!" I realized I was holding hands with him and let go. "I am sorry Percy-"

"Are you alright Mrs. Jackson? Is Malcolm alright?" Percy ignored what I said.

"Thanks for your concern Percy," Mom sighed. "But knowing that Malcolm was one of the greatly injured...he is very injured. His arm just got stitched and he is going to be diagonosed as soon as Mr. Pam is done."

"Thank the world," Percy turned to me. "Want to see Bobby and Matthew?"

I nodded, feeling tears fall down as well. I quickly wiped them and nodded again.

"Good. Come on Annabeth," Percy wrapped his arms around me. I noticed it alright. I noticed his sneaky move of putting his arms around with me, soothing me with comforting words...I knew it was all a show. All of it was, aren't I correct? But I just followed along, like that naïve girl I was. Because...well...I had no time to just fight. My energy immediately drained, and just knowing that I was going to see Bobby and Matthew-

Oh my freakn coffidly confiddles...

Bobby...

He was pale, and while Matthew's face was regaining health, Bobby looked worse. Tears immediately pooled into my eyes as Percy pulled me into a hug. I just cried, taking handfuls of his shirt and crying. I felt so pathetic, and I seriously did not know what I was doing. But just knowing that all of this...just all of this crumbled for me...just knowing that he was there to help me with some emotional support...

"Ms. Annabeth Chase?"

I turned to see a doctor.

"Yes..." I breathed, pulling away from Percy.

"Here is a report on Mr. Pam," his face was grim. I bit my lip and scanned through the packet.

"Mr. Pam had fractured his legs. He had damaged his hip and he is paralyzed from waist down. I am so sorry...this bus ride had affected many but to your family, it had definitely caused much more damage."

"It...it is alright..." I sighed. "Thank you for at least sharing this report quickly. Is Mr. Pam awake?"

"No. We just let him rest at the current moment, and he fell asleep. I advise you to rest Ms. Chase. Mrs. Chase is going to take care of everything. She told me to notify you to go home and calm yourself down before-"

"Okay," I muttered, and trudged towards the exit. Percy followed closely behind, as I shook my head. Everything is beginning to crumble. What is happening?Why is everything crumbling? What is happening-

"Annabeth...you are excused from work."

"I know," I spat bitterly, remembering my cold disposition that I had to let down. I might be tired right now but I know that I have to take care of them sooner or later. Have to go and bring Bobby and Matthew's favorite toy, and soon help Mr. Pam. But now...when I am going to start slowly in the process...can I now deal with him.

"I hope your family is doing fine-"

"Why did I bring you here?" I turned around and Percy froze. Sea-green to grey, did our eyes meet.

"Annabeth-"

"I am so stupid," I shook my head. "You have work. And if you hate me that much-"

"Annabeth listen-"

"You know what Percy? I am not in the mood to argue. It has been weeks since our break up, and I don't believe that you have any right to trespass my personal territory. My family, my personal business...you called it off and I am here to remind you that. If you can proceed back with your work, that would be grateful. To let you probe on, you are the one who called it off, and you are the one that-"

 _Click!_

Percy and I froze, looking at either direction. We saw a flash, a flash that directed towards us. Percy pulled me close suddenly, and pulled me close to him. His lips grazed my neck as he turned me around.

"You see..." he whispered. "It would be an idiot who did not know the situation."

I froze as he pulled away and pulled me into a hug. His body enveloped me and I couldn't help but somehow melt in, as if we were perfect for each other.

 _Click! Click! Click!_

I squirmed but he held me firm.

"Stay like this...for me..." he whispered against my ear, and his breath tickled my skin. I bit my lip and he just hugged me closer, and a few minutes passed. No more camera flickers. He pulled away, staring at me with intense...

Hurt?

I stared back, trying to probe deeper into those hurt eyes. What could he be hurt by? I just stared by him and quickly became formal again.

"I wish not get a hug ever again," I bit my lip. "No more hugs. I am not in the mood to hug and...you don't hug your ex-girlfriend out of nowhere. Besides, you have a girlfriend. Mallory. So stop coming towards me and acting like a cheater!"

And I stormed off, suddenly feeling upset not for being secretly photographed...

But it was the fact that I loved the feeling of his hugs. The same tingles...the same everything.

I am such a cheap girl.

I sometimes wonder how stupid I can be, no matter how book smart I could be...

 **Mallory POV:**

Photos.

More photos.

It went astrew.

The majority of the photos was just Percy sexily working inside his office or taking strolls around the park.

He looked so distant in them; his business-like manner did not stop him from looking very distant. The expectation to meet sparkling sea-green eyes just changed into dim, distant ones. He looked tired all the time; every date he had he would sometimes stretch occasionally to stop his back pain. His back pain was caused by sitting down on the chair too much, overworking...

And then came these five pictures.

Perfect relationship...perfect everything.

Until I saw those pictures...

It was in a hospital room. The same blonde girl with princess-like curls being hugged with such love by MY Percy. Everything began to tumble.

He shared a first kiss with me.

I managed to research about every sort of style that he would fall for.

I did everything.

Okay, sure, I was a bit stalkerish. All these pictures had been hired from my media assistant, who would take any pictures that could clarify any evidence under my suspicions. And here it is...is that girl with that tacky sense of fashion being hugged by the man I love.

Percy Jackson.

He told me to keep his identity a secret. It'll be a while; I just needed to keep my mouth shut. I had been loyal, been kind, and I did everything to basically impress him so he could love me just like he showed in just one picture...

I saw him whisper in her ear, his chin nuzzled in the crook of her neck. I wished I could fire my media assistant for taking such a clear photo that began to lash scars everywhere inside my heart...

Percy Jackson, how could you?

I walked drunkenly down the path. I didn't exactly know where I was going; all I knew was I was laughing my head off down the street, like an idiot.

Seriously like an idiot.

People were staring, and I started to notice wide eyes. That's right! I am Mallory Rayland, one of the most valued female modelers! So what if I am drunk? It is not as if you are there to make fun of my crappy love life! I am just this dumb idiot, falling for men that somehow capture my heart as I struggle to let myself be happy again-

"Mallory..."

Turning around dangerously did I tip over and was about to fall. But firm hands held both of my shoulders as I looked up to meet warm brown eyes.

"Mrs. Rayland...please...it is an honor to introduce myself..." he announced. "I am James Mclean, and I would like to help you out."

The warm brown eyes met mine again. He was handsome; his nose was the perfect tall, his skin was light tan and his hair was a messy brunette. He bit his lip while staring at my eyes with concern. Johnathan or James...I forgot his name already but he was wearing a professional business suit.

Gosh, he is so hot.

Not as hot as Percy Jackson. He is a living fantasy but...

"Of course! HELP ME OUT!" I giggled while he led me towards a black car.

And after that, with such courtesy, he let me walk inside the car as I giggled some more.

So chivalrous.

Then, the world became blurry and everything began to fade dim black...

 **OOOH! WHAT ON EARTH IS WRONG WITH MALLORY? Hahahahaha; what a nice thing to say me. Hahahahahaha; my point is...I do hope you like this chapter! I know, dramatic and I know that but we need to start cheering for the Percabeth couple! What has happened? This had occurred so abrupt and now Percy is acting all strange again! GAAAAAAAHHHH! You just got to read on so make sure to read on! The update might be coming up; tomorrow is super busy so I might not be able to write but you know...fingers crossed! Okay; bye guys! Love you all incredibly and don't forget to vote on the poll and review which by the way, makes me feel the warmth of support. Okayyyyy; bye! :)**


	52. Chapter 52

**Hey...NERDIE BIRDIES! Okay, that is our team name! WAHOO! I had seen our poll and so to those seven voters...thank you very much. So...wow! This is so exciting to actually call you guys as a group, Nerdie Birdies! We can actually connect together this way! WAHOO! Sorry...I probably sound like a really weird person but I don't know...this whole 'Nerdie Birdies' thing excites me because we FINALLY made a team name!**

 **Okay...well...disclaimer: This is one of the worst chapters I had written. I am sorry if this chapter was not good; I am not in the BEST mood at the current moment...and so I felt like writing a chapter could make me feel better and yippee! It did! But my writing might be a bit poor but I hope you understand because I put all sorts of care towards this chapter!**

 **Alrightie! Please review and the new poll is:**

 **Walfia, Walfia, Walfia! The cute Walfia couple could go far with their own story. What is Walter and Sophia's love story? Vote on this poll if you vote for a story about Walter and Sophia's love story posted on Wattpad!**

 **Vote on the poll because I want to know! I have one more other couple coming through and I will be asking if you want that couple also posted on Wattpad. *wink* You'll very soon see who it is!**

 **Okay, now I should stop rambling. Dedications are very below and to all who reviewed and viewed my story, thank you so much. *high-five* You guys are seriously the best.**

 **Okay! SERIOUSLY ENOUGH RAMBLING ME! Without further ado, let's get onto the story and don't forget to review! :)**

 **Mallory POV:**

Racing heartbeat.

Aching back.

Hold on a sec.

Where am I?

My eyes fluttered open as I saw myself tied tightly onto a chair. I gasped, but felt sore. My mouth was dry and I was practically gagged. Staring at my settings, I seemed to be in a movie shoot. Just lying there in the middle of an abandoned building, with no source of light only for the natural, dust filled window that had lit up the dimmest light I had ever seen. Dust was floating everywhere, as an immense ache coursed through my body. I was practically trying hard to remember, though no real memory ever came out-

"Mallory...oh my...my dearest Mallory..." I heard the loud echoes of footsteps, like a designer heel or something like that. "If you want, I could destroy the person you hate the most. For you...only if you hand a few photos in from that purse of yours..."

I swallowed, feeling an immense throat throb. I blinked a couple of times only to face a woman with dark, curly hair only for the hair to be tied up in a low ponytail. Her eyes were piercing grey and all I could ever imagine was just staring at that woman as she penetratrated deep within my soul...

"James, take out that gag."

And out popped that same man with the supposed warm brown eyes having an evil smirk plastered on his face. He touched my chin and then forcefully yanked out the gag.

I felt like throwing up.

"Give me those photos and you can get out of here. But you cannot speak a word, or else your life will be taken next."

I gulped.

"All you have to do is give me those photos," the woman walked closer, the piercing sounds of sandals penetrating every part of me.

"I can't-"

"Annabeth Chase...the girl with grey eyes and blonde hair...you hate her, do you?" the woman suddenly asked and I felt something weigh heavy in my heart. Something that I couldn't deny. I wanted to kill her, make her pay for just stealing Percy's heart with just a smile. I wanted to make sure that she could look the ugliest. I wanted her to-

"I need that. You want her to suffer, don't you?"

 _Only inside my heart._

"Give me those, and your life could be saved."

Tears pooled in my eyes and I couldn't help but nod forcefully. The tight binds of the ropes released as I tumbled towards the ground. The woman took my purse and stared at the photos.

"Perfect," she smirked. "James...keep a close watch on her. Always."

"Wait...what?" my voice was raspy, and my throat throbbed with every sort of pain into it. I felt like I lost my voice.

 _Maybe I did._

"James...you will go escort her. He will have to be your bodyguard. To keep that beautiful mouth of yours..." she glared. "Silent. We don't want to be betrayed, don't we?"

I bit my lip and stared at the door. There was a little crack of light seeping inside. If I could quickly position myself and bolt out that door...

I got up but James immediately put his arms around me.

"Chairwoman, everything is set. I will keep close watch of her."

"I hope," she gave James a sinister look and then walked away.

Poof!

Just like magic.

And once that door opened, I bolted but he held me tightly.

It must be the last daylight that I could ever watch.

The last daylight where I could finally stare at the beautiful lights.

No more indoors...

But maybe indoors would soon be my reality.

 **Annabeth POV:**

"Mr. Pam..."

"Annabeth...why are you being such a foolish girl?" Mr. Pam sighed while holding the teddy bear I brought. Learning that Mr. Pam had gotten through so much troubles of shock and dread from knowing that he could no longer work on that old bus...driving and meeting the people that made him crack a smile...all because of that sudden bus attack that had paralyzed the lower parts of his body...

"Mr. Pam-"

"That Percy boy loves you!" Mr. Pam exclaimed. "He loves you alright!"

"He told me that he hated me Mr. Pam. And besides," I played with a piece of thread dangling from my shirt. "He is the least of my concerns. Besides Mom, my whole family is all in a wreck. Matthew just went into surgery...again. Bobby had trouble breathing earlier and so the doctors had to give him a breathing mask to breath properly. Mom's energy fully drained out and so now she is resting at home and Malcolm still hadn't woken up...Mr. Pam, I don't want to love anymore. I don't want another burden within me. I just want to care for my family and make sure like nothing like this could happen."

"Something seems wrong Annabeth," Mr. Pam bit his lip. "Something seems very wrong about this whole event."

"I know! Everybody got hurt-"

"No. I mean...yes...but have you ever thought of that incident?"

"What incident-oh..." I sighed. I told Mr. Pam about Athena and how she came to me. The fact that she had practically disguised to just meet me. Just to be there for me...just to torment and come back once more...

"Yes...that incident...I was a bit doubtful to say this to you since...you know...it might not be true but that warning Athena gave...you know...just about how she could harm you...that you had to beware...I don't know but...a few days before this happened I happened to park my bus at the cuties' school just because I had volunteered just for one day as a substitute bus driver...and I saw this man walking around the dumpster lot and he started to make sort of like a...a fire...and I was just staring basically taken aback. I don't know...so I finally walked to the parking lot to drive in my own car until...well...I saw a black car...oh gosh, this sounds so cliché."

"No...keep on going Mr. Pam. What happened next?"

"A black car...and then...and then...I don't know. I was shrugging it off. The man went inside the car and I saw a woman with sunglasses in the back. I didn't see the main details of who the woman was but if this had any connection...I am so confused. I don't know...I was too tired and I decided to forget about the whole incident but once you told me that...I felt like I cracked a connection..."

"Mr. Pam...if perhaps...if perhaps Athena was that cause...do you think..."

There was an eerie silence.

"Annabeth...don't think this personally-"

"Ah! Mom's here!" I grinned, trying to hide the smokiness deep within me. "I think...I think I got to go. I am a bit tired...you know..."

"Of course...but Annabeth, don't go and put yourself in danger."

I didn't nod.

I just gave Mr. Pam a meaningful look and walked out.

 **Percy POV:**

 _Hi! This is Annabeth Chase. Sorry for not receiving your call; please leave a message though! Thanks._

Arg. Why is she not responding? She never called work sick. Nor family matters. Is everything alright? Why isn't she calling-

 _Why do you care?_

I want to ask myself that question.

It was seven and I knew that almost everybody would probably go home at this hour. I decided to leave a bit early today.

And maybe visit the hospital...

No.

Don't.

I grabbed my coat and locked my office. Then I went into the elevator to my lobby, where I began to step inside my car and drive home.

Exited AOJ Inc.

Drove left.

Swerved right.

Close to home.

One decision could let me go the other way.

I u-turned.

I drove towards the hospital only to be greeted with Mr. Pam already out with his wheel-chair.

"Mr. Pam!" I yelled and quickly parked my car. He just sat there, waiting for me.

When I ran towards him, I sighed.

"I hate Annabeth...but though I hate Annabeth...do you know where she is?"

"She...I seriously don't know..." Mr. Pam bit his lip. "But...if you maybe check...hmmm..."

 _Dingaling!_

"Sorry...let me just check this text," Mr. Pam rummaged through his coat pocket only to gasp.

"Oh my gosh...Annabeth..."

"What's wrong Mr. Pam?"

"Go...take my phone and go! There is no time for address writing; go!" Mr. Pam threw his phone and I grabbed it with one hand. Without thanking him (I know...rude...but I began to feel a very panicky feeling...), I ran towards my car only to see my address.

Wait...

My address?

"OH MY GOSH!" I shrieked.

Annabeth just texted Mr. Pam to call 911 Jackson Property is going down.

GOING DOWN?!

And Mom...

DAD...

GRANDMA...

ANNABETH!

 **Cliffie! And I know that this is rushed so haters, please do not comment rude things because I know this is not the best chapter I put out. In fact, I might have to repost this chapter or something...who knows? I just want to make things right. Just hope this update could at least spark my wonderful Nerdie birdies because seriously...writing for stress relief is one thing but writing to make people smile or for me to evoke emotion out of them...isn't that a wonderful thing for a writer to know? Just knowing I could spark a smile and make them feel emotions (in good ways)...I just want to make that happen for all of you guys.**

 **WOAH! Emotional me; why don't we now go to the dedications?**

 **billy: No problem! Your review was super sweet and knowing that you like my story and enjoy it warms my heart. :) And to answer your question, the new story will NOT be a sequel. However, I have this new Percabeth story planned that I am super excited so stay tuned after this story! :) Anyway, thank you so much for supporting me and hope you liked t** **his chapter! :)**

 **raelauren: Awwwwwww! Thank you so much for thinking of me in those sweet ways! I know; my life can't get any crazier! But you guys are one of my main sources of happiness and I would like to personally thank you for being such a sweet person! :)** **Anyway, thank you so much for supporting me and hope you liked this chapter! :)**

 **clo7615: AWWW! That was like...sweet to the power of sweet! It means a lot to me that as a writer, you know how I feel about this story and the thing that makes it special is the fact that when you know, you can understand me in any sort of way. *hugs* That was ultimately sweet. Thank you so much!** **Anyway, thank you so much for supporting me and hope you liked this chapter! :)**

 **shaarman: Hey! It is okay; just knowing that you took time to read a story that is from a different language...I would rather say that as amazing! You did not make any mistakes on your review. It is so sweet that you check my story every single day to see if I had uploaded! Thank you so much; it means a ton. :)** **Anyway, thank you so much for supporting me and hope you liked this chapter! :)**

 **Lilly: AWWWW! That was so sweet! And it is okay if you read it late; every time a reviewer that reviews to any part of my chapter doesn't review, I understand because I know that they might be busy but even though they are busy, they are still there to you know...support me. No worries. AND AWWW! You are so sweet; that review had sincerely warmed my heart. Thank you so much! *hugs*** **Anyway, thank you so much for supporting me and hope you liked this chapter! :)**

 **Someone the World Forgot: Well...your answer is here! Hahahahahahahahahaha; well, did you like the chapter? Hope you did. Thank you so much for the sweet review! It had warmed my heart. :)** **Anyway, thank you so much for supporting me and hope you liked this chapter! :)**

 **IamCrystalClear: Wow...I never knew...awwww...that is actually so sweet! I never knew you were reading secretly for me. It warms my heart and please, I don't want you to get in trouble so please, you don't need to go through so much for me! It warms my heart though, I just don't want you to get in trouble. And aww; thanks! Luv ya too! :)** **Anyway, thank you so much for supporting me and hope you liked this chapter! :)**

 **thatinvisiblerose: Yes, yes, yes. There was definitely a lot of drama. You got to read on and find out what more there is to the puzzle piece. :) And maybe there is Percabeth? :/ We just got to find out when we get the chance! Anyway, your review was so sweet! Thank you so much for supporting me in every sort of way!** **Anyway, thank you so much for supporting me and hope you liked this chapter! :)**

 **daughterofthantos: AWWWWW! Thank you so much; one thing that I really want to make my readers feel is NO DISAPPOINTMENT and knowing that you feel that way...awwww...thank you so much! It is so sweet of you to say that! :) Like really...it warms my heart that you like this story. :)** **Anyway, thank you so much for supporting me and hope you liked this chapter! :)**

 **Okay dokie; thank you so much for supporting me guys and make sure to submit a review to give me feedback about how I am doing on writing! Every writer needs feedback to know to fix things or not! :) Anyway, hope you liked this chapter and make sure to review the news above if hadn't! :)**


	53. Chapter 53

**Hey my awesome Nerdie Birdies! And so, I need to tell you some news. So this chapter is super short and I need to apologize right now because I am updating late AND I made a super small chapter which is probably really crappy right now because I didn't edit it and like...yeah. But to tell you the lack of updating and the short chapter reason, I am doing this because I am super duper busy for the three weeks ahead of me, and updating might not go as fast as it might've been. And I am sorry; I have a major competition coming up and I am just so driven to work onto the competition preps and so please understand. I will probably come back with GOOD writing on March. I am so, so sorry.**

 **Second of all! I would like to tell you that your reviews mean a lot to me, and these days I had become really stressed out and so your guys love and support is always a wonderful thing. So please support me and review and just...get to know each other as you are the wonderful Nerdie Birdies!**

 **And also, I had made a poll so PLEASE CHECK OUT THE POLL ON MY PROFILE!**

 **Sadly, dedications will not be posted below HOWEVER as usual, I will post a separate page again. So please go check that out and you know...be supportive! :) I am sorry...this is so disappointing but I...yeah, I am sorry guys. :(**

 **Without further ado, let us get onto the story! :)**

 **Mallory POV:**

"James...do you even have to follow me to the restroom?" I glared as he whistled.

"Boss told me to. Got to do what the Boss says."

"UGGGG!" I squeaked with this disgust. "Go away. Gosh...want to call Percy. My boyfriend is going to-"

"He was never your boyfriend and he never will," James spat back harshly. "He never had your heart in his. It was jus that way and I do believe that you should already be noticing?"

Anger bubbled in me. How could he say that?

But deep in my heart...

Really...deep in my heart...

Did I know he was correct...

 **Annabeth POV:**

"Save Mrs. Jackson!" everybody hollered. "SAVE HER!"

It was surprising how I came here, how I coincidentally tracked Athena's secretary who caused all this mess.

I was practically in the building, which was burning into ash completely. Mrs. Jackson was somewhere. I knew she was alive. I knew she was. She was somewhere inside...

"ANNABETH! SAVE ME! SAVE ME!" a wavering scream led me to turning to the corner, watching Mrs. Jackson crouch down in the corner with a handkerchief.

"Mrs. Jackson!" I ran to her and had to dodge fire that charged towards me. Without hesitation, I scooped her up and finally started carrying her out...

And I will say...

I love you Percy Jackson.

Good bye.

 **Percy POV:**

I hate love.

I was acting so crazy.

I basically parked my car with a wild shriek of the tires. All the reporters looked at me for a second before interviewing Father again. Poor him. I just stared at the burning fire, every pieces of the main lobby had been destroyed. The building that Father had spent so much money...so much money to build...

It all crumbled.

I just stared ahead at the fire, burning. The vision seemed to blur every part of my eyes, making me feel stuffed up to the point where I felt like frantically screaming.

Annabeth.

I had to get to her. I had to get to her-

"PERCY! YOUR GRANDMOTHER!" the sound of Annabeth's voice chimed and I turned around only to face her holding Grandmother, who was unconscious. I had ran for help but the medics already supporter her. I was going to grab Annabeth's wrist from the wild crowd who began to shift towards the ambulance truck, until that entrance had been covered in flames. Annabeth was so close...so close to the entrance. She was in the corner, her face beaded with sweat as she tried to run as fast as she could. I could see her trembling with fear. The firefighters seemed to carry Grandmother safely but Annabeth is there, just standing there with tears in her eyes as she looked at me meaningful.

Percy.

I kept running, already entering in the building with wild screams and the frantic clicks of the cameras trying to snapshot every moment of the moment. Annabeth was running faster, and faster towards me as I kept running.

We were in a distance.

I hated it.

I hated it.

I hated it.

I kept running, feeling sweat trickle down my face and neck, my clothes clinging onto every part of my chest out of the panic that wasn't making me feel any better.

Annabeth toppled, falling down while the fire behind her began to slowly devour everything.

Slowly devouring hard work.

Slowly charging for my Annabeth.

Percy Jackson.

Enough is enough.

You can't live without her.

You can't.

You can't.

You can never live without her.

I began to catch up towards her, until I saw her wince. The building was crumbling, the fire reaching closer. I can't believe I am so far away from her. So far away. I was breathing heavily.

The fire...

THAT FIRE!

I reached Annabeth, was reaching pretty close to her as she kept panting. What was wrong with her?! I ran towards her, until I realized a bloody cut on her ankle. I felt tears beginning to pool into my eyes. Annabeth-

And then...things began to change...

It happened all too quickly.

A shelf (a shelf?! I know...so comical for the state but I realized that Father had kept a mini lair where all the files of the meetings that he had were there, and we supposedly were in there, where we could reach to exit if we just run back where I went...) began to topple, and Annabeth almost seemed lifeless.

Oh my gosh.

I will admit...

That was painful.

I had literally got smacked on the back, hard, by a wooden oak shelf full of files that were burning by the minute.

Annabeth screamed, yelling help when I realized that there was a firefighter running away.

I gritted my teeth, feeling heat arise as I realized that Annabeth was scooped up by the firefighter.

"Annabeth...Annabeth..." I felt so dizzy inside; the smoke was so intoxicating.

Then Annabeth looked at me...

And all she could do was practically scream.

"PERCY-"

"I...I can't make it..." I cried, having a taste of fear for quite a while. "I can't...I can't...Annabeth...GO!"

"NO!" she began to squirm against the firefighter who only gave me a nod.

"We'll send the squad...we'll help you...we promise..." the firefighter had eyes full of pain and hurt. "Sorry ma'am, but we have to go."

"PERCY-"

"I..." a flash of light separated both of us as I was surrounded by fire that rose up to the point where there was no escape.

"I love you very much my beautiful Wise Girl."

At least I could die watching those grey eyes before I crumble into ashes.

 **Annabeth POV:**

I never knew I could ever create such a screaming tantrum in public.

Like seriously...I couldn't stand the pain any further.

Percy saved me.

And now...

The firefighter tried to haul me up but I just kept crying, denying any sort of help.

"GET PERCY OUT OF THERE-"

And right there did I see Percy and a bunch of firefighters holding him.

Oh gosh.

There he was, his beautiful face practically bloody. The medics were already placing him inside as I decided to run.

I tried to stand up but failed immensely, feeling sharp pain on my ankles.

"Miss, please get up," the firefighter picked me up and I didn't fight back. The medics carried me as they finally let me inside.

"Let's go," everyone began as I felt wet tears fall down on my cheeks.

That stupid boy.

Why did he get in?

He is all bloody...

Oh my gosh.

Did he lose blood?

"I need to come in," I screamed, managing to slip right inside before Percy's ambulance door closed. Percy laid there, unconscious. He was so bloody; I could see the blood already soak everywhere and I just felt like crying while my ankle was in pain.

"Open that door!" I heard a boomy voice shout and the door opened while firm arms carried me out of there.

"LET ME GO!" I screamed but the pain was just too much.

"You have to be restrained young miss," the man said gruffly. "Let's take care of your health before you take care of others."

I felt like crying and screaming, but the lack of blood began to slowly let me feel dizzy.

I could barely see what was around me, which was so hectic and was just a blur. My eyes began to slowly droop down as I finally was drifted to the ambulance truck...

 **Sophia POV:**

"Walter...Annabeth is...what?!" I shrieked on the phone while Walter kept talking.

"I know, I know, she is right now in a horrible state. The doctor is right now treating all the people who had been burned by the fire. It is so terrible...like seriously...Annabeth looks so pale and Percy is a mess. Like...his back got burned. He had to go to multiple surgeries and luckily, he is fine but he is still in bed and like...Annabeth just fell asleep when I came and like...Percy, he fell asleep too but he looks pained..."

"What about his organs? Is he alright?!" I asked, feeling worried about the two.

"Of course. The doctors though, had to treat the wound. It wasn't a major burn but it was a slight burn either. He is lucky that he is okay!"

"Annabeth...how about her?"

"She just got a blood transplant. Don't worry; she is alive as normal but she is just so, so tired! She fell asleep immediately."

"Gosh...Annabeth..." I bit my lip while shuffling the few model sketches. "You know, I'll go there in a sec. Please wait for me."

"Of course Cutie," Walter sighed. "Come as soon as possible."

 **I know, I know, this is horribly written and I might plan on updating this chapter again because it sucked BUT I do hope it was bearable and I do hope that you love it because darn, I want you to so bad! I wrote hard on this though it was hard to concentrate do to so much of my busy schedule but thank you guys so much for being there for me. Thank you so much for your support and dedications are coming up! Sorry for the small chapter...and the super late update! :( :( :( March will have better results. Promise.**


	54. Chapter 54

**Hey Nerdie Birdies! And so, today, I decided to update! YAY! Anyway, this update is going to be good...I wrote as much as I can and I am so happy! Yay! I cannot write dedications but please know that your reviews had meant a lot to me. I will write the next dedications and replies to the reviews on this chapter though. Thank you so much for understanding. Now without further ado, let us get onto the properly written chapter. :)**

 **Annabeth POV:**

I never felt pain as this intense.

Sure, when being in high school I was notorious for tripping and falling down...or being tremendously bullied to the point where physical activity had to involve...but never in my life did I feel so much pain. My ankle felt like ripping apart, and my whole body was full of machines that filled my body in different directions. When I tried to open my mouth, all that came out was a squeak as my throat felt like ripping apart also.

"Annabeth!" Mom instantly woke up. I just noticed she was there, staring at me with worry. "Annabeth...oh my gosh...Annabeth..."

I felt tears prickle my eyes as I realized my hands were shaking softly. Mom just held them tightly.

"Annabeth...Annabeth..." she whispered softly, tears escaping out of her eyes. "Annabeth...you look so..."

"Mom...I am so sorry..." I whispered as she soothing rubbed my hand, whispering words of happiness.

"Annabeth...you could've died. While the ambulance drove, you fell unconscious and so much blood poured out...the doctors instantly came to stitch but you looked so sick and I just felt like every part of me just got ripped into pieces and-"

"Mom?"

Mom looked at my eyes as I sighed.

"Rest...please. I am fine...I can stay alone."

"Annabeth...I seriously cannot leave you."

"Mom..." I bit my lip. "You don't need to care for me. You need Malcolm, Mr. Pam, Bobby, Matthew-"

"You were unconscious for the past few hours and turns out that after you ate the medications, you fell asleep again. At that time, you missed out on so much. Mr. Pam got discharged from the hospital. Matthew is fine but Bobby..."

Mom sobbed instantly.

"Mom...Mom..." I shook her weakly. Instantly my senses just perked up. Perhaps he...

"He...he is so sick...so pale...the doctors are doing their best but his cuts and burns had gotten the best of him. I don't know what to do. There is so much risk of him dying..."

"I got to go to Bobby, I got to-"

"Don't get out," she held me firm as tears immediately trickled down my sore cheeks. Even crying hurt.

But what hurt more was my heart.

"Annabeth...stay...for me...please..." Mom sighed. "I need you to get better. Malcolm is doing fine...he just fell asleep after his medications...I told no one so far besides Mr. Pam because...well...can't shock an overprotective brother, ey?" Mom smiled though her tears were evident. "Go and rest. Fall asleep or something. I'll check up on you later."

"Mom...please...before you check up on anyone else...check up on Bobby for me...and whisper in his ear that I love him."

Mom looked at me with saddened eyes.

"Of course."

And like when water is evaporated from the sky, Mother disappeared.

...

The day escalated quickly. Mr. Pam walked in with his legendary tomato soups filling me in about everything in detail. Luckily, Matthew was in Mr. Pam's care and Matthew, though he is very forlorn about his twins mishap, is still staying strong for the family. Malcolm will be discharged tomorrow while Bobby is still in care. When Mr. Pam informed me constantly about Bobby, all I ever felt was a pang of sadness and heaviness weighing over my heart.

And the day where I felt slowly depressed on how my life turned to a downfall, Mr. Pam told me something that broke my heart.

"Percy...that boy...you know that he is not feeling good, you know that right?"

Instantly I jerked up.

"WHAT?!" I screamed as my body ached. I could feel my heart pound faster as I blinked constantly at Mr. Pam. Mr. Pam just bit his lip and stared at me.

"I really didn't want to tell you Annabeth...but yes...Percy isn't in the best state. He had his back in treatment and he woke up before you. But he couldn't come see you because...well...he got one darn burn. Annabeth..." Mr. Pam held my trembling hands as a sob escaped my mouth. "Annabeth-"

"It's...it's all my fault...that he is here...that he-"

"It is not your fault-"

"Yes it is!" I sobbed harder. "If I didn't come...if I don't go...I feel so foolish..."

"Annabeth...it is not your fault. You should go rest right now. Don't overwork yourself. Besides..." Mr. Pam looked at my eyes with somehow a gleam in his eye. "You don't love him."

I bit my lip.

"I'll be leaving," he stood up and stared at me. "Stay healthy little Annabeth. I am counting on you to be your normal lively, introverted self."

And then like that, he simply disappeared as well.

...

"Doctor, please let me see Percy Jackson...of course...if he is awake."

It has been a few days and my condition has been better. My ankle was slowly healing and we had to put a cast around it. I had crutches on which sucked and getting up was a pain, but I began to slowly adapt to the new change. I preferred the wheelchairs only because I didn't have to move much but I told myself to stay strong and use the crutches.

Besides, going to the restroom with a wheelchair isn't as comfortable as you think.

"Ms. Annabeth Chase, you may...he is awake...but please be quick about it."

I grabbed my crutches weakly, and some part of me felt nervous.

Will he hate me?

Is he okay?

Does he love me even?

Why was he there?

Why did he save me?

Is his back okay?

He is not harmed to the point where it is for life eternity, right?

So much questions were racing inside my head as I slowly made my way towards the hallways. Seniors were rolled around in the wheelchairs while nurses were buzzing around, trying to deliver a prescription tablet or just aid one of the sick. I could see worried family members sit on the chairs perched in front of the walls. I sighed. Today has been a calm day. But now...I don't know what Percy is going to view me as. Maybe a girl who screws up all the time? A girl that he supposedly hates? A girl that had torn his heart? A girl that has-

Room 787B.

I stood right in front of Percy's door as I slowly (and painfully) opened the door.

Expectations: open the door slightly while Percy doesn't notice until you say cooly, "Hey."

Reality: open the door only to realize that it creaks and Percy, with his gorgeous sea-green eyes, stares at the weirdest girl in town.

And before you start laughing, yes, the reality actually became the reality.

Percy just stared at me with one of those bed desks where his porridge awaited. Luckily the room was empty only with him with a cast on his arm, slowly eating the food painfully. My eyes began to tear up when I saw stains and porridge on his shirt. It was stained and he looked almost as angry, maybe because he was dropping the porridge.

And maybe...because of me.

I bit my lip and looked down. But no matter where I went, I could still feel his eyes boring into mine. I just looked at him once more, and our eyes met, almost like the day when I kissed him in the mouth and said his true identity: Percy Jackson.

I bit my lip again.

"I..." I stuttered, suddenly feeling hot in the room. "I am sorry I bothered you...so...I was just coming to visit-I mean...well...I was just going to come but like...maybe this is the wrong room...I was going to visit you-I meant Bobby...yes...Bobby..." I felt so embarrassed. First of all, I already visited Bobby constantly and two...I am practically making all these lies so obvious.

I looked up and Percy was just staring at me with a blank face.

"Annabeth..." he croaked, his voice husky which made me just want to hug him tight. But I can't. We broke up. I am his ex-girlfriend; he is my ex-boyfriend. That is all that we were.

"I am sorry Percy-I should probably go-"

"Stay...please..." his eyes bore into mine with so much emotion that overwhelmed me. All I saw was his face that portrayed hurt and sadness. I felt stupid just tightly holding my clutches, near the doorway, standing with my hospital pajamas like an idiot, staring at Percy who kept staring at me, on and on and on as if staring at me was like...the only proper time to stare at me...this was like the only time...he is making it feel that way right now.

"Percy-"

"This porridge is killing me," Percy cursed a curse under his breath. "I am having trouble and I need you to just...stay by me. I don't need you to feed me...it is nothing like that...just...come here...on this stool...or on this bed...and just talk to me. My back hurts and...I feel so lonely by myself. Come Annabeth...please..."

And from there, I closed the door.

I made my way towards the stool as I attempted to sit only to have a tight grip on my wrists that pulled me forward on the bed. Percy just smiled, and something familiar, like a strange beating in my heart, reoccurred.

You know, I have to snap out of it.

"Thank you," his thumb rubbed my hands. "Thank you so much for staying here...for at least caring to visit..." he kept rubbing circles on my hands as he sighed. "Thank you."

"This...this is nothing more than what you have done for me," I whispered, suddenly feeling so emotional. He was literally holding a metal shelf on his head...how painful must that be?!"

"Annabeth...I want you to know that...it is fine. I am just glad that you are safe."

And together, our eyes locked once more and we sank in the silence that followed afterwards.

"Percy...I am sorry...I shouldn't be here...I shouldn't be on this bed...shouldn't be sitting so close to you...shouldn't be even in here. I...I should go-"

"You're my friend," Percy smiled, and right then did my heart rip out. A friend was all he considered me. A friend. I just forced a smile unnoticeable of my feelings, and he held my hand. "I have a girlfriend already...and I am sorry...just for everything...of breaking up with you. I don't know...I guess...we weren't meant to be."

His voice seemed pained as I looked down only to realize that his hands were practically soothing my condition of panic.

"Of course..." I whispered. "Just friends."

"Only friends," he whispered back.

"Well...we've progressed, haven't we?" I looked up at him and he grinned.

"Of course. Annabeth...I really am sorry. For everything. I don't usually apologize...and you know that...but like...I don't know. I guess I was desperate to have a girlfriend-"

"Let's drop the subject. Now go eat your porridge-"

"PERCY..." the upbeat voice fell down when I turned around to face Mallory. Right then was a tall looking man with choco brown eyes followed by a brunette hair as Mallory just had a blank facial expression.

"Hi Mallory," Percy smiled. "I was just talking to Annabeth. Come here..."

"Percy...I just...Annabeth, I am sorry, but could you please get out of the room? And you too...James..."

"Of course," the deep voice replied as I grabbed my crutches.

"See you later...Percy...and Mallory..." I lowered my head only to stumble. I was about to fall but firm hands grabbed mine. I looked up only to realize James staring up at me and sighing.

"You are practically doomed. I'll carry you up-"

"No thank you, it's totally woah!" I screamed only to be carried bridal style. Mallory eyed me completely as I felt James's arm shift to grab my crutches.

"Bye...Mallory..." James said mockingly and left the room.

And from there...we had a quite of an interesting talk back to my hospital bed...

Maybe about how much he loves Mallory...

 **Mallory POV:**

"James, what was that for?"

"What do you mean?" James put his hands up while we were walking inside my house.

"What was that for? Carrying Annabeth-"

"Why do you care?" James spat coldly. "Why do you care if I carried her? She's single and so am I. And on top of that, you are not."

"I broke up...with Percy..." I bit my lip.

"Okay...so what is your point?" those words stung for me as I sighed.

"It's pointless...all of this is!" I screamed as I pushed James aside.

"Woah, Mallory, are you alright-"

"Annabeth gets everyone she loves, huh?" tears began to form my eyes. "All of this...turns out that my feelings are rejected again!"

"What are you talking about-"

"Don't play dumb James!" I yelled. "You know how much..." I paused then and there. "You know...get out of here. GET OUT!" I screamed and immediately ran up the stairs.

"Mallory-"

And I entered my bedroom, closing the door shut.

And after that, I plopped into my bed instantly crying.

It may seem unrealistic...

But some part of me loved the man that kidnapped me.

The man that made me laugh a bit...

Bought me a donut when I was feeling blue...

Cuddled with me...

CUDDLED?!

WAIT...WE CUDDLED WHILE I WAS DATING PERCY?!

Oh my gosh...

Way to make the situation worse Mallory.

Now everybody is going to call you that rotten dirty girl.

I've gotten enough of that nonsense. For people calling me ugly. The girl that put too much effort worth of nothing. It was like my glamour was rather fake, unrealistic, and was rather portrayed as ugly.

"Mallory...open up."

"I am not," the sudden tears began to form. I didn't need to here anything further. "Go away."

"You leave me no choice," James sighed and walked away.

Wow.

For an hour, I literally cried in that bedroom, feeling helpless.

As I did, I finally found myself mumbling the most ridiculous words to my teddy bear.

"You know...teddy bear..." I wiped a tear from my eyes. "I really like James. The man who kidnapped me...to supposedly plot revenge on that girl Annabeth. So overtaken by love...to love this man named Percy Jackson...I tried to hard and realized something more important. That I like James. A lot. Exactly how I liked Percy. And that was strong. And now..." my voice trembled as tears began to form once more. "I failed again-"

"You didn't fail Mallory."

I turned around and shrieked.

Right then and there was James leaning against the wall as the door was open.

"Go away-"

"Tell me that one more time and I seriously will," James threatened. "Tell me to leave and I won't come back."

I was silent.

"Good," he breathed and closed the door. "Mallory-"

I threw a pillow at him in which he caught.

"Woah, easy there," James sighed. "When have these feelings started?"

"Go away-"

"Nevermind; I am not going away," James walked up to my bed and literally sat there. "When have these feelings started?"

"It's pointless James, it's pointless I say!" I yelled, tears immediately beginning to form. "No matter how pretty I am...I will always be that girl who will be laughed at! Over and over again. Constantly. That is the girl that I am. The girl that may appear like one of the most famous, on demand modelers but in real life..." I then whispered. "a freak."

"Mallory-!"

"I don't care anymore," I breathed heavily. "I don't need you. I don't need anyone. GO AWAY!"

"I am not going away," James came closer. "I'm not leaving you."

"Why not?!" I screamed. "Why aren't you? Don't you love that Annabeth girl-"

"I DON'T LIKE HER! I LIKE YOU!" James shouted and I froze, utterly shocked. "I like you Mallory. And I like this freak that you call yourself as. I like you...a lot."

I wiped my tears and the minute my hands went off to my side I realized that my lips suddenly became warm, enveloped with another man.

It was James.

I couldn't think of anything else but one other thing.

To kiss him back.

 **Liked it? Mallory and James upgrade of couple, Percabeth faltering. WHAT SHALL WE DO?! Got to read more. Hope you enjoy and please review! :D**


	55. Chapter 55

**Hello my wonderful Nerdie Birdies! Okay, so today, I was super busy like I had so much homework and I was preparing for a spirit day and I am just so busy BUT I decided to write because why not? So today I had wrote a chapter that does not have so much "fluff" but really does kind of bring this story slightly towards the end? There is ONE more HUGE component before something happens that changes this whole story. And I know this is so sad because I feel like there are like...60 chapters in this whole story and I sound so stupid for prolonging this but I feel like this story was made because the Percabeth couple takes time, and love, and I am super proud of because this story is not cliché which makes me happy and gosh I am ranting.**

 **So besides ranting, let me tell you a few updates.**

 **The polls are up and I am so excited because wait for it?! YES! YOU GUYS HAD REQUESTED TO READ A WALFIA STORY ON WATTPAD! This excites me because I actually really love the Walfia couple and I tried to fit at time spans their love and SO! Expect a published Wattpad Walfia story next week! My account is thedorkiegeek300 so please make sure to check my profile out! I am so excited; and gosh, yay! I am so happy that you guys requested this; keep on supporting guys! You guys are for realsies, the best. :)**

 **Also, dedications are below as promised and I am so sorry for not replying last time; first of all I was in a hurry and second of all I was so tired, the week drained me, but I hope this update had made all you readers that were sitting on the edge of the seat kind of scoot behind to rest your back. :)**

 **Oh, and there is a heads up. HUGE dedication to thatinvisiblerose for first staying so strong but also creating the first ship word of Jamellory/Jamallory so thank you so much! That is the ship name for James and Mallory so heads up. :)**

 **And also, LET'S KEEP THE #Won'tGiveUpOnPercabeth STREAK! THIS CHAPTER MIGHT WANT YOU TO WRITE THAT! LET'S BRING HOPE TO THE PERCABETH COUPLE!**

 **Enjoy this story and without further ado, let us get onto the story! :)**

 **Annabeth POV:**

Finally I am discharged.

And so is Percy.

It has been a month, and this month hadn't been simple wonderful months.

These months were the hardest in my life.

I realized that I had to come back to the hospital constantly because my ankle kept getting infected. Percy and I became extremely distant, and Bobby is regained but the medicines have side affects on him so he has to stay home. Malcolm is okay now, and so is Mr. Pam but once again, Mr. Pam is living his life paralyzed waist down. Malcolm was about to get fired but luckily this girl named Reyna saved his job in those terms. Over the month, to not be fired, I had emailed various emails to the clients and designed a few blueprints in behalf of the Designer team. Mallory came to visit and somehow...we became in very good terms. Learning that she broke up with Percy, I somehow felt something ring in my heart. But I knew that he didn't love me exactly, and I was just that girl who seemed to be his ex-girlfriend.

Nothing more.

And after the tiring month, I finally had my crutches as I walked my way out of the hospital.

With Percy behind me.

I felt somehow pressured. Today, Percy was also discharged (he is in a wheelchair though), and his father was right behind me as well as him.

"Son, how was the treatment?"

"It was fine Father."

I just felt my bag hit my leg time to time, just feeling the very feeling of sudden worry overlap everything.

I was immensely worried about what the CEO of AOJ Inc. has to say to me.

"Annabeth?"

Gosh, I jinxed it for sure.

I turned around slowly with my crutches on my hand, staring at the CEO's sea-green eyes stare right through mine. Something that I expected was rather angry, stone hard eyes that would be boring through mine, but instead was soft, calm eyes like a steady day with steady waves in the sea.

"Y-Y-Y-Y-Y-Y-Yes?" I stammered.

"My mother...she would like to see you."

I stared into Percy's eyes, already feeling sweat cover my palms. Percy just looked down in his fingers, playing with his thumb.

"Of...of course Chairman..." I bit my lip, looking down at the floor. "Of course."

"Thank you Annabeth," the formalness hurt. The CEO was practically treating me formally, as if I was just a mission that he must have been sent on to deliver a message. I just held onto my crutches as I could already realize that Percy and his father walked towards the exit.

And there did we intersect.

Percy never looked up.

I felt tears form into my eyes the minute that we crossed, and I couldn't help but feel the real disconnected feelings. Percy Jackson does not love me anymore. I was really just a fling. I am just this girl that is way to clingy for someone's likings. I am that clingy girl, the girl that Percy thought as stupid only for the lips to be appealing. I was that girl in his eyes. Nothing more.

Inside, my morning sunshine day was already rotting.

And what made my day worse was the fact that now I am to meet his grandmother.

...

"Annabeth?"

I bit my lip to see a frail, weak figure.

"Mrs. Jackson?" I whispered and she sighed.

"Come here Annabeth...please..." Mrs. Jackson sighed weakly. "There is so much to talk to you about."

"Mrs. Jackson-"

"I am sorry," she interrupted, a sigh escaping her lips again. "I am sorry for treating you rashly. For letting you clean my house like a servant. For spilling the cake that must have costed some money. For letting you down. For making you feel hurt."

There was silence, and all I could do was feel tears form into my eyes.

"I was immature," she continued after the long period of silence. "I was so immature because I was afraid. I was afraid of the downfall that you would receive. I wanted to scare you away...so badly...I wanted to let you go away because you weren't as worthy to live with my son."

I felt a million scars tamper through my heart.

"But...the reason why I scared you also was...I got to know you, Annabeth Chase. I got to know your tactics. You are smart enough to support Percy and his stupid personality," a weak chuckle escaped her mouth as well as mine. "He is one silly boy. He has been my sunshine when I became a widow. What stunk was that I was stuck with a husband who cheated on me...to rake money off of me...you know, Poseidon...my wonderful son...he went through a lot. He may seem cranky all the time but he has the most wonderful personality I ever saw. It isn't his bad boy style; it was more of his endurance that kept within him. When his father ran away...or shall I say my ex-husband...he was silent through it all. He dated couple of girls and stuff and basically threw them away but like...he is a sweetheart. The only real person that knows his past is Sally. We cannot afford to reveal our past and leak it out on public. That would definitely cause a reputation damage," Mrs. Jackson looked up at me. "And to tell you what, dear Annabeth...wipe those tears."

I quickly wiped the tears away.

Mrs. Jackson sighed. "There is way to much love in you...so much compassion...so much intellect...you have so much qualities to be a perfect wife. I don't know why I didn't have faith in you but to tell you the truth...I was more afraid of Percy. Percy is a man who dates and dumps a lot of women, and toys with their feelings. He reminded me of my son, Poseidon, but more of..."

"Your husband," I whispered and she nodded.

"He is a beautiful boy. He is my ball of sunshine," Mrs. Jackson sighed. "He is a wonderful boy but he has so much faulties as well. And I can never change that. And knowing that he stayed consistent...it was wonderful because he is one stubborn boy but...seeing you...I am sorry Annabeth. I lost faith in you; you reminded me so much of me, what I had to deal with...well...I saw you in me when I saw you in that fire. The terrified eyes...the eyes of losing..."

"Percy..." I bit my lip, staring at the ground as tears dropped onto the floor.

"Exactly. You looked so desperate and...you saved me...you saved me from that fire...you saved this old woman that had caused you no good," Mrs. Jackson began to sob. "You saved this wrecked up woman. You saved me, Renee Golden Jackson. You saved me from that fire, when all you could have done was kill me."

I choked back a sob, feeling a huge lump inside my throat. Mrs. Jackson and I cried for a bit, understanding one another with deep emotion by just our tears. All the emotions built up within each other...all the hurt, hatred, pain...all of that had suddenly washed away. It was like when the sand would slowly disappear from the water that carried it into the ocean.

"I am so sorry..." Mrs. Jackson cried. "I am so sorry; I underestimated you...this incident...I should've died-"

"Mrs. Jackson," I grasped her hands tightly as she wheezed, trying to tear the medication shots that she had gotten. The fluids were in her body and she was fighting to yank them off her body to die.

"I had caused so much pain for Poseidon...for Percy...for Sally...for you..." Mrs. Jackson weeped into my arms, suddenly letting go and melting right into my body. "Why are you letting me live?"

"I will have to say," I whispered, my voice shaky while tears kept falling. "That though I felt the same hurt and pain when embracing you...I have to say that I became stronger because of you and I feel happier to see that we had resolved. You've hurt me; you wrecked up the relationship that Percy and I could once have had...the relationship that hurts me to think about it...the relationship where my heart feels like breaking...that feeling...but one thing is for sure; I know that you are a strong person...to deal through a dishonest husband...to deal through me...the obstacle and the very image of you...and so I forgive you...so please..." I sniffled while sobbing. "Don't try to kill yourself. I saved you for a reason...please..."

And as Mrs. Jackson hugged my body closely while sobbing, I comforted her by simply patting her back.

 **Percy POV:**

Two months has passed and Annabeth seemed to ignore me. Just walking past me at work, never asking me for another file even though I simply knew she needed it. She never thanked me once for saving her life. She just stared at me blankly when our eyes met; her grey eyes worn out while her facial expression was blank like glass. She just looked at me, not even startled...clear with no emotions...before she turned to leave.

It was her, the girl that seemed to break my heart as time passed...the girl that made me feel so much emotions deep within myself...the girl that I worked so hard to love...

The girl that I sacrificed everything for.

I shook my head while holding Jennifer's hand.

There she was, with her golden locks and her green eyes that sparkled, was staring at me with deep passion.

The girl that suddenly made me realize that everything was okay.

The girl that made me feel so happy.

And let me tell you something.

As if.

I am serious; as if. She does not create any spark. She just kisses me, holds my hand, and is always possessive. I was the possessive one; the one that was dominant in the relationship. Turns out that she wants me to be submissive. But I am not. And she cannot accept that. No one exactly can.

It's just Annabeth.

And she is truthfully all I see.

But I blame Annabeth too.

For not giving me attention.

For not showing true concern.

She just looked at me blankly.

Nothing more.

No more loving emotions.

No more smiling faces.

No more of me burying my face under the crook of her neck as I smelled the vanilla scent that she puts on behind her ear.

It was rather just her staring at me before walking off with Walter and Sophia.

She seemed isolated.

She just looked at me.

And walked away.

And she created me into this monster that I was.

The monster that played on all girls.

The monster that feels no emotion.

The monster that flirts.

But I am a slightly different monster that I was.

I am now a monster who aches.

A monster who only sees Annabeth.

But at the same time, I am a monster that knows that that idea is just fantasy and I can never have her back.

 **AWWWWW! Did you just read what Percy JUST said? I don't know; when I was writing that, I felt just as sad. :( Anyway, this chapter was written with love and effort. Not a lot of fluff, but there has been things that you've been asking or wondering or even trying to guess out filled in this chapter. The story is nearing its end; a few more components and one more HUGE dramatic scene that is coming very close so please make sure to stay tuned! I am so proud of where this story has gone; I do hope that you guys love this story because darn, I just wish the best for all. Anyway, thank you so much and please make sure to review! Oh, and I all forgot (lol)! Here comes the dedications! :)**

 **InvisibleGirl42: First of all...before I reply to your review...I just want to tell you that I am so happy that you read my story up to the start. Thank you. Just a heads up. ;) Also, I did add some Percy POV and it actually was appropriate for this chapter so yes, I do hope that you liked that as well! I know this story is going off into a frustrating section but you got to read on because this story is not cliché but...if you post in your review #Won'tGiveUpOnPercabeth, we could all start the hope of the Percabeth couple. :) Let's see where this can go. Anyway, thank you so much for supporting and hope you liked this chapter! :)**

 **0fictionluver0: Awwwww, thanks! I am glad that you enjoyed the chapter and thought it cute. I know this chapter is rather dramatic but...you'll see what happens. :) And I #Won'tGiveUpOnPercabeth. Will you? Type #Won'tGiveUpOnPercabeth in your review and let's see if this could raise hope. :) :) :)** **Anyway, thank you so much for supporting and hope you liked this chapter! :)**

 **thatinvisiblerose: See what I've done up there? A nice dedication to this lovely person for making the Mallory/James ship name. :) More hope for Percabeth but reading this...will this bring up hope? Type #Won'tGiveUpOnPercabeth and lets see what happens. YAY! I am absolutely so excited; cannot wait to write more! I can write a lot and so stay tuned! :)** **Anyway, thank you so much for supporting and hope you liked this chapter! :)**

 **clo7615: Awwwww! You are always so sweet with every single review! Thank you so much! You actually don't know how much your words mean to me. Thank you so much. I am glad you liked the chapter; hope that this chapter, though their wasn't any fluff or anything like that, had alieviated your stress on the plot...at least half of it? Who knows. Anyway, type #Won'tGiveUpOnPercabeth and let's see where we can go!** **Anyway, thank you so much for supporting and hope you liked this chapter! :)**

 **raelauren: Yeah! I love Mr. Pam; he is so hilarious and when I made his character, he was just this simple bus driver but something sparked inside me and I knew I should put him as an important character. ;) And who knows if Percabeth is going to come together at this rate? Put #Won'tGiveUpOnPercabeth in your review and lets see if that will spark something up! :) And awwwww! You are always so sweet; thank you so much! :)** **Anyway, thank you so much for supporting and hope you liked this chapter! :)**

 **IamCrystalClear: AWWWWWW! Seriously; you are so sweet! You are always cracking up a smile when I read your review; I just want to thank you for your sweet reviews that lighten up my day. Thank you so much. :) I mean it. Anyway, this chapter is not with any fluff however it does have portions that a lot of people were questioning. Hope some questions of yours were answered.** **Anyway, thank you so much for supporting and hope you liked this chapter! :)**

 **the Oracle of Akemi: Ahhhhhhhh! I see; well, did you read Chapter 53? I hope that if you did, everything made sense. :) Well, this chapter has mended cracks of the story. Not all but a portion. So, I hope you like this chapter! Thank you for your support; I really mean it. You've been there since the start and I'd like to thank you for that. Thank you. :)** **Anyway, thank you so much for supporting and hope you liked this chapter! :)**

 **MAL-DaughterofChaos: Hahahahahahahahahahahaha; your reviews always make me laugh. You're so humorous! :) Anyway, thank you so much for you support! Rooting for Percabeth? Add #Won'tGiveUpOnPercabeth and let's see where things lead us! :)** **Anyway, thank you so much for supporting and hope you liked this chapter! :)**

 **Lilly: Hey, first of all, you didn't fail! You reviewed and the fact that you support me rather than being a silent reader definitely does warm my heart. Your reviews are long and I can see that you dedicate your time to read them, and for real, I love reviews that are put with heart and effort. And of course all my reviewers have that, and of course I know that they will support me, but you know...barely any flamers. :) And so knowing that you are one of the people that dedicate time...it really warms my heart. Your excitement makes me happy and makes me pursue more of writing. So thank you so much for supporting me and dedicating time to read and write such heart-filled reviews. :)** **Anyway, thank you so much for supporting and hope you liked this chapter! :)**

 **Someone the World Forgot: Hahahahahaha; I can see your point. Yes, the '...'s are my writing techniques that I like to use. I use them because I do not want to focus on way to much detail. Meaning, I don't want one chapter to be with one setting. I need to move forward. And so that is why I write them. I did look over your constructive criticism and I do understand; you look at my writing and you know, see mistakes and write them. So I want to say thank you because you are helping me out with my writing. You support and help, and that means a lot. When giving constructive criticism, please do not feel as if you are going over the boundaries or something because I do not think you as a flamer. I think you as a helper. You are not a flamer. The definition of a flamer is a person who constructively criticizes rudely of the story, adding personal opinions onto your writing or you. That is a flamer. So I never consider you as a flamer so please do not feel uncomfortable. The thing that makes me not consider you as a flamer is that you are giving me suggestions, and you are not being rude about it. So thank you. :)** **Anyway, thank you so much for supporting and hope you liked this chapter! :)**

 **Guest: For you, that is when I went seriously into my writing. Dedications take so much time; but you know, got to write them, right? And I realized that your review warms my heart so thank you so much for taking your time to write! Your 'update soon' makes me feel happy because it makes me realize that you love my story. I am sorry for a bit of a delay, but things had been quite busy but I do hope you like this chapter and this had cleared some questions lying in your brain. :)** **Anyway, thank you so much for supporting and hope you liked this chapter! :)**

 **Those are all the reviews! I hope you guys liked it! I poured my heart to this chapter. Spring break is here (yay!) and so an update will come later! :) WHOOP WHOOP! Let's cheer! YEAH! Okay, see you guys in the next chapter Nerdie Birdies! :)**


	56. Author's Note

Dear my awesome group of Nerdie Birdies,

Hey my beautiful Nerdie Birdies! I know, I know, this is not a updated chapter, instead this is an author's note. First of all, I am sorry because I know you guys wanted an update, but instead I uploaded this. But I do feel like this that I am writing rather stresses an important concept that YOU might relate on. And so, here is my message:

So, I had read reviews and this is not pinpointing out on a lot of people. Please don't think it that way. Actually, I am not pinpointing on anyone actually! The main thing is...I had received reviews that were not as kind, and I just first want to tell you that I don't mind. If this is your opinion, I respect that. I just wanted to say though that if writers such as new writers or even writers that had been on this site for some time experience all of these reviews...it didn't hurt for me but others could get hurt...and I do believe that kindness and compassion plays an important role to reviews, and if wanting to express constructive criticism, we could approach that in a kinder light. "This sucks" or "i hate this story" "etc." could be hurtful for other writers when they are in the process of writing. I do believe that if you are pinpointing writing, that is fine. We could all learn from that. But pinpointing the story itself on what a writer has published is rather a problem. I am not trying to pinpoint anyone, no flaming to anyone or throwing shade, but I just want to let you know to avoid that, because I do believe that all of us work hard and try our best to support one another and hate is unnecessary. I am not trying to say this to particular people; I am not trying to make anyone feel bad because that is not my point, but I am trying to stress the concept that if you click on a story that really does not appeal to you, I advise you rather avoid it since you don't like it or if trying to express that, at least say it in a kinder tone. I am not saying this because I am offended (I am NOT offended), but I realized when I read that if future writers are afraid to go through that, how would we find amazing stories? If writers currently have to deal with this, then how would they feel after publishing their work? This site is not a perfect site, meaning that this site is not a site where we write perfectly. All writers in this site could make mistakes. Even the best writers on earth could make mistakes in their writing! And I feel like this site demonstrates the concept of growing to be a wonderful writer, not to make our writing perfect as if that happened with just a click to sign up on this site. I do believed that all writers take time, all writers take time to write and to love their work, and so I just would like to say that not for my story but to all, if we can learn to spread kindness and compassion with our reviews and if so to criticize, criticize kindly, because we all, as readers and writers, have the duty even as humans ourselves, to be kind to one another.

WOW! That was one huge speech! I AM JUST GOING TO SAY THAT I DID NOT WRITE THIS AFTER SEEING ONE REVIEW. I'VE BEEN NOTICING THIS WITH MY REVIEWS TIME TO TIME OR REVIEWS FROM OTHER STORIES THAT DESERVE WONDERFUL COMMENTS OR IF CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM IS NECESSARY, A KIND WAY TO APPROACH THAT. I GENUIENLY FELT AS IF I SHOULD WRITE THIS BECAUSE IT IS SOMETHING THAT HAS BEEN BOGGLING MY MIND AND I HOPE THAT YOU GUYS COULD TAKE WHAT I SAID ABOVE AS A MESSAGE THAT PROVES IMPORTANCE IN YOUR HEARTS! :D So please do not feel offended whatsoever because my message is not to offend you, and if you are offended, I am sorry but just know that I am not trying to express this on certain groups of people; I thought this message would be valuable for all because if all of you read this, maybe if you are a writer yourself, you can begin to feel confident that kindness could play in this and that you are not alone with what you feel. For flamers, I am not trying to offend you or make you feel bad. I just want you guys to know the writer's perspective and maybe kind of see where things go. I hope this message wasn't to offend you (and by the way, I hope I don't receive reviews that are rather going to fight back because guys, come on. I am not trying to say you guys are bad people, for I do believe that you guys are wonderful individuals. I just do feel that sometimes, as humans, we make mistakes and we should learn from that), and I hope you guys could begin to maybe when writing, spread kind reviews. Because do you know how much flamers could hurt an individual? I had so much of my friends receive that and it sucks. :( So let's avoid that because we all know that that will hurt a person, and that come on guys! Let's spread kindness and compassion! :)

And to spread kindness and compassion, as reviewers/viewers/friends/forum members, you guys know that I like to make activities about this. So, my idea that I propose is that you guys could do three things.

- **Post three kind comments to other writers, complimenting them on their work or just their personality!** So much writers feel happy when someone writes something sweet for a review. It warms their heart immensely.

- **Explore one new story!** A first writer could be afraid to post it! Explore and review on that story, and encourage them!

- **Write a kindly written constructive criticism to one story that is in mind that maybe you found mistakes on**. Do not flame once again. One as minimum. Write kindly. This could support a writer to build upon your idea. :)

Don't need to do all of them but I put those because this can maybe spark a smile to a writer! Rather than flaming, you write a sweet constructive criticism added with kindness. You explore on new story (or more there is no limit) that a writer could be struggling on. You can post three kind comments to other writers on different stories. I feel like as much as soaking in the information of being kind in reviews, acting counts too. So let's do these activities! Notify me which writers that you complimented, what new story did you discover, and how you constructively criticized a chapter in a kind way! Review below! I am not deleting this by the way so future readers could look at this so yeah! Enjoy guys! I am absolutely so excited! Thank you so much for your support! :)

And please do not think or misunderstand that I am trying to hate on you, or I am pinpointing on you. I am not. In fact, as much as people might view me pinpointing on flamers, I am actually not. I am rather trying to express my feelings out so I could let you guys know. I am not trying to even pinpoint this on my lovely reviewers who dedicate their time. I am just telling this because I believe that all of us should take THIS insight before actually writing mean reviews. Okay guys? That is all. I hope all of you guys have a wonderful day! Once again, I am sorry for the author's note rather than the update, but I hope that rather than offending you, you guys learned something much deeper than that. Which is this concept. Because frankly speaking, you guys are so supportive and I am just trying to stress this so you can even say it to someone else! Maybe spread this word to make others begin to realize that there is so much more to writers and their work and their emotions. And by the way...this letter is to not say that you are a bad person, for do I believe that every one of you has a talent, a passion, and a wonderful personality deep within. So don't feel discouraged of yourself; take this letter as a reflection letter and a letter to do better. And the three actions that you can do are also above so please go and try them out! :)

Love,

theartnerd333

P.S. Notify me which writers that you complimented, what new story did you discover, and how you constructively criticized a chapter in a kind way! Review below


	57. Chapter 56

**Hello my wonderful Nerdie Birdies! DISCLAIMER! DISCLAIMER! DISCLAIMER! BRING TISSUES IF YOU ARE AN EMOTIONAL PERSON! LOONNNNGGGGGGGGG CHAPPIE EVERYBODY! BUT THIS CHAPTER BASICALLY SUMS UP SO MUCH DRAMA. ONE MORE DRAMA PIECE WILL BE PUT IN THE NEXT CHAPTER. LOOK FORWARD TO AN UPDATE FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER TOMORROW FOR EASTER! ANYWAY, BRING TISSUES IF YOU ARE A VERY EMOTIONAL PERSON. THIS MIGHT MAKE YOU CRY...I THINK...lol. Anyway, bring tissues if you must. This chapter is something that made me ache inside. I don't know; I am emotional and stuff but like when I read stories, I don't get exactly crying and stuff but like...this one really made me ache. And the stupid thing was that I am the writer lol.**

 **I never knew that this chapter would make me ache. I was thinking about it and I realized that I was in the most emotional part of the story. This is a long chapter everybody! I hope you enjoy.**

 **DISCLAIMER: There is a lot of breaks in the story, and I am sorry. I am improving on it but you'll understand why. I promise there won't be much on the next chapter. :)**

 **Anyway, dedications are below! I AM SO PROUD OF THIS CHAPTER. It is not even a joke; I know I shouldn't be all this and that but like...I am really impressed because it took me in total of five days to write an emotional chapter that left me proud. Like, I take time to write and stuff since I have a busy schedule and I write exercepts, but like, I lost this huge portion because I forgot to save but now I wrote it again and it was MUCH MORE HEARTBREAKING then ever! So I hope you guys like this chapter because I poured my heart into Chapter 56.**

 **Also, I would like to SHOUTOUT to all my WONDERFUL NERDIE BIRDIES SUCH AS MY VIEWERS, REVIEWERS, SUPPORTERS, AND FRIENDS. You guys like light up my day, and you guys give me a purpose to write. It warms my heart, and the reason why I am saying this is because sadly, this story is almost over! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! However, I got this new idea that is killing me because I need to write it! So make sure to support that story; at the end, I always do my Author's Note and stuff so make sure to check that out! The summary of my new story will be there, but just stay tuned. Even at the last chapter, don't go away because I got news. :)**

 **Anyway, this is really, really, REALLY long. And I apologize; but I do hope you guys like this chapter. Bring tissues if you much. Now if you excuse me; without further ado, let us get onto the story! :)**

 **Helen POV:**

"Athena...please stop. You hurt so much people. This bus accident...the school firing...all of that was you and...why would you do this? Annabeth...Malcolm...don't they mean something to you?"

"They do."

"Then why would you do this? If you cared-"

"Shut the crap up about the word care. I do care for them-"

"If you did care for them, then you would at least appreciate them being alive-"

"I do appreciate their existence. I just can't appreciate yours," Athena spat, her grey eyes staring deeply into mine with anger. "You stole Annabeth. Malcolm even! How am I supposed to live-"

"You are living just fine. A new company, a happy trend...a luxurious home...what more do you need?"

"I need you to not be in my life. I need you to die-"

"Athena, what more will you do to us? What more will you do? Fredrick..." tears suddenly formed in my eyes. "You hurt Fredrick so badly-"

"I cared for him. I loved him-"

"You cannot understand..." I whispered. "Fredrick...he loved you deeply and you walked away. Walked away. For power."

"Helen, shut that mouth of yours-"

"Explain to me. Explain to me why you did this to him!"

All was silent.

"Because you didn't truly love him..." I wiped the additional tears that fell. "That time proved your actions."

"Helen, I need to shut that pretty mouth of yours. You will never understand."

"What do you mean? Are you trying to fight? My Fredrick...you hurt him...despite his feelings-"

"MY Fredrick? When have he been yours?"

"Since you left him," I spat bitterly. I lifted my left hand which held the simple silver band that enveloped around my finger. "This...this proves that he is mine. This proves that this man, Fredrick Chase, has marked that he loved me before he died."

"He bought me a diamond ring...that looks so cheap," Athena spat.

"But this was scrapped up by the last bit of money that he had," I choked back a sob. "This is what makes everything special."

"Special?"

"Yes. Special."

"Fredrick. Was. NEVER. Yours. His heart was...his heart was meant for me-"

"You left him when he was bandaged and he had no more money. You loved him out of fascination, dating him until you realized he had a good amount of money to support a family. You created a family until you realized he had so much more to succeed on your dream. You left him. You never saw him in your future."

"You're just that cheap woman that cheats with my husband! You had an affair-"

"He fell unconscious and barely made it alive when he saw that divorce paper you put on his desk," I laughed bitterly. "Right when he woke up from the construction injury...I was back then his consoler, a woman who made him truly feel loved."

"What are you talking about?"

"Fredrick told me every dark secret about his feelings about you," I smirked. It felt wonderful to confront the woman who had torn Fredrick to pieces. Let me give her a piece of my mind!

"What...what dark secrets?"

"Do I have to tell?" I taunted her and she closed her eyes shut with force.

"Helen...I should have killed Bobby. Asked for a poison injection."

I froze immediately when she said that.

"What?" my voice cracked.

"Your little boy had been shot with some injections...not deadly ones at least. Should've consulted to-"

And right then and there, I slapped her.

"HOW DARE YOU?" I screamed. "How dare you hurt Bobby-"

"You better watch where you stand Helen," Athena whispered with the same hatred that I felt for her. "I can make one phone call and kill him."

"And I can make one phone call to put you into jail and destroy that company you worked to make," I gritted my teeth.

"You better not-"

"So you shouldn't either. One cheap move and I will make sure that you will pay for every single pain you had brought my family."

I never realized that our faces were so close to one another, our eyes glaring at one another. Stormy, rich grey to choco-like, warm brown. **(A/N. I am not sure if Helen's eyes are brown, if it is wrong, please review and tell me if I am correct or wrong!)** The look in our eyes were full of hatred, anger, and sadness that was indescribable.

"Leave," she murmured with a voice full of rushed emotions.

"My pleasure," I replied, my voice never leaving its bitter parts hanging in my words.

And from that, I pulled away from the gaze and walked out the office, this time confidently.

...

"Fredrick," I cried inside my bedroom. Mr. Pam, realizing my anger that had been reflecting my eyes, had decided to take care of Bobby and Matthew and kept a close watch from all the doctors when I mumbled the whole story with tear-stained cheeks. I just rested in my bedroom...restlessly. I just sat down on my pink bed-sheets, having the very photo frame of Fredrick kissing my lips gripped loosely on my slender fingers. I just stared at, feeling emotionless as I just stared at the photo blankly before the depressed emotion sank in again.

A tear escaped my lips as I hugged the photo frame close to my chest. Every memory; of him cradling me when I was fired from the secretary work I had worked hard for...the day when I wiped his tears when Athena beat up Annabeth and Fredrick was gone only to realize bruised Annabeth...the day when he was at the hospital bed whispering 'I love yous' to me as he hugged and kissed me on the lips feverently...just everything that we cherished, the bond that could not be broken but has when he breathed his final breath...

I just felt every memory seep into me, every memory...just every single one...

 _Flashback..._

 _"Helen, what's wrong?" Fredrick ran up to me with two refrigerated sodas._

 _"Go away," I managed to wipe my tears and push him away. I didn't need to be fooled with my feelings after having a bad mood. I don't need any more crap to lay out on my life. Fredrick might seem as the sweetest candy but he's the poison that plays with my emotions. He is the man that I can never get, and I don't need to constantly be reminded of it._

 _"Helen-"_

 _"I said, go away," I gritted my teeth, pushing him away once more as I gathered my purse and walked out with a broken sandal, a crappy mood, and a sore stomach due to hunger._

 _"Okay, you need comfort," Fredrick sighed and ran up to me. He was wearing a black and red plaid shirt as he walked towards me. "I thought today was soda Saturday. Oh come on Helen, cheer up."_

 _I entered my passcode and walked inside my house, not even caring if Fredrick came in. I didn't need anyone else to disturb me. I just wanted to go to bed, watch Netflix and cry on how miserable my life had become from being helplessly fired due to a "BETTER" more "UPGRADED" secretary came by. I didn't need any more crap to pile up my life._

 _"Hey...Helen..." Fredrick walked up to me as he put an arm around me. Oh stop Fredrick, please-_

 _"Cheer up and drink some soda," Fredrick made circles around my shoulder to soothe me down. How does he know me so well? I thought in my brain. Well...being childhood friends and a crush in the teen years might make things work?_

 _"I hate life," I complained and Fredrick laughed._

 _"Well...being fired in your secretary life sure got you pissed. Look at all these angry texts you sent me. Like this one. Quote and quote, I really hate life, I hate you, I hate everything. You stink. I hate you for making my life poison."_

 _I blushed, turning away and Fredrick laughed._

 _"What? Want me to talk more? Okay, Fredrick, my life is miserable-"_

 _And I pushed him away._

 _"SHUT UP!" I yelled and he laughed._

 _"Oh come on Helen," Fredrick whined. "Loosen up."_

 _"Go away and go to your crush, Athena," I spat. "Go away Fredrick. You don't need to hang out with me-"_

 _"You have a lot of movies in your CD holder," Fredrick opened the zipper only to reveal an assort of CDs of different movies. "Cinderella. Want to watch Cinderella?"_

 _I froze, just staring at his grey eyes stare into mine with warmth._

 _"Fredrick-"_

 _And right then was I pulled into a hug as I was engulfed with the warmth that I wanted to be caged into forever. But knowing as I was just a friend rather than a worth while crush, I pushed him away. I could feel something hot tingle in my cheeks, but decided to deny by embarrassment._

 _"Here, I put this on," I realized the sudden cold air and realized that I was standing stupidly while Fredrick already plopped in the Disney classics; Cinderella._

 _"Come on," he smiled with that cheeky smile. I rolled my eyes, threw down my sandals and sat next to the couch when his arms went around my waist and I was instantly pulled into him._

 _"Idiot," I murmured._

 _"Sorry, could you say that again?" Fredrick laughed and ruffled my hair. "Come on; the movie is starting!"_

 _And for fifteen minutes, we were just watching until I realized I felt so relaxed. I shifted only to realize that my head was resting against Fredrick's and his hands were rested on my shoulder, rubbing circles. I felt an immediate alert inside my brain to pull away, but as if knowing every part of my brain function, Fredrick just pulled me closer and whistled the theme song of Disney. I just bit my lip as I closed my eyes, staying close and taking advantage either way of the man that I loved._

 _..._

 _"With all my heart, I will have to admit that you had made every part of my days brighten. Every part of it. You, with your stern personality...you know, I never expected myself to fall in love with you. But I have and..." Fredrick whispered. "I really love you. So I would like to confess that...and for all the times I had always said that I liked you...I feel like there is so much more to you and...I just love you so much..."_

 _"Fredrick..." Athena cried while putting her hands on her mouth as Fredrick kneeled down, only to present a tiny black case. "It took me to find this really pretty diamond ring but uh..." Fredrick opened the lid and a diamond ring shimmered right on her face. "I just wanted to ask...will you marry me?"_

 _Athena threw her arms around Fredrick as she immediately pressed her lips into Fredrick._

 _"I...I love you..." she whispered before kissing him again. And there I was, with a one hour made lunch box filled with sushi, staring off in the distance as I grasped the lunch box handle tightly._

 _Maybe I shouldn't have dedicated so much time on making sushi for Fredrick._

 _Because...he has...plans._

 _..._

 _"Helen, sometimes I really regret marrying Athena...Athena..." the words slurred from Fredrick who was drunken. "She should have never beat up Annabeth...you know Helen..." he held my hand. "I should have...I should have protected her."_

 _A tear escaped his eyes as an instinct of mine immediately wiped his tears. My thumb was on his cheeks as he stared at me, freezing from his drunken state. I just stared blankly at him, a shiver running down my spine as our eyes locked._

 _Another tear fell and I wiped that too._

 _"Helen...I am so glad you are with me," he whispered. "I mean it...I feel so comforted and happy around you. I am so glad you are my friend. I mean it Helen."_

 _"Of course."_

 _He smiled and sighed. Feeling awkward for having my hands on his cheeks I pulled away, biting my lip._

 _"You know, I should go-" my words seemed rush but Fredrick this time held my hand. Our eyes stared upon each other as I felt nervous._

 _"Calm down," he whispered. "Just stay. It seems comforting."_

 _Again. It was him and his choice of words. Letting me feel the love that I don't deserve. Letting me be that disgusting hag who supposedly loved the man that had a ring marked for Athena. I was that friend...that friend that he could trust for consolance._

 _..._

 _There he was, Fredrick Chase, with his ghostly pale face and his blank grey eyes, staring deeply into the letter that made me cry._

 _This was it._

 _For Fredrick._

 _Athena was gone._

 _Fredrick gripped the letter tightly, almost letting it crumple. I, with all my heart, just softly placed my hands on his shoulder like I always did. He needed that comfort; there did not need any words to express the comfort that I could bring for him. He was in the hospital bed, almost close to his death from the explosion that had occurred, and I was there, just trying to soothe him and make him feel better._

 _"The ring..." he sighed, a sad smile cracked upon his lips. "The ring that I bought for her...she wrote here..." he weakly showed me the letter. "That she sold it. She thanks for me everything...for everything...not of being her life but for supporting for her future..." Fredrick weakly cried and I didn't care if anyone saw. I pulled Fredrick into a tight hug as he just sobbed bitterly. He was in so much pain. So much-_

 _"I love you Helen."_

 _I froze, my body tense as I looked down upon him._

 _"What?"_

 _"I love you."_

 _"Say that again."_

 _"I really love you."_

 _"Fredrick-"_

 _"I feel rested..." Fredrick whispered, hugging me tighter. "You're here. Always. You were here all along. And I was foolish not to spend the life that I had with you."_

 _"You have Malcolm and Annabeth because of Athena-"_

 _"I know. And I am so happy they are there. Annabeth and Malcolm are my ball of sunshine and cheerios," Fredrick chuckled weakly. "But...all the happy memories...besides my children...were from you. Always..."_

 _Tears immediately pooled into my eyes._

 _"And this time...I know I cannot live. My state is much too weak," Fredrick whispered. "But I want one memory to keep you stable. To remember me. To love this as much as I love my children," he whispered._

 _..._

 _Turns out I got two bundles of joy, Bobby and Matthew._

 _..._

I screamed in panic, feeling air escape my lungs as I heard the door open. There was Malcolm as I cried, the frame disappearing as Malcolm pulled me into a hug. I cried into his arms, feeling the pain not only on my back or feet but my heart. All I could think was Fredrick, his death, his loss, and the woman that had hurt the dearest children and man of all.

Athena.

 **Annabeth POV:**

"It was all Athena...it was all Athena..." Mom whispered, her hands shaking as I touched hers, with a soothing but firm grip. "Malcolm knows...but he...he is fine with it. He is just glad that everything is well but she threatened that Bobby could die and-"

"Ssshhhhh," I whispered, as Mom sobbed with another tears. I wiped them with the second box of tissues.

"Annabeth...I don't know what to do. She ruined my life enough; now she wants me to die to..." she cried, as a few tears fell down on my cheeks as well.

"Mom...it's going to be fine...I promise..." I whispered, my voice hoarse.

"It will, right?" Mom cried, tears stained on her cheeks.

"Of course," I whispered, as she cried before falling asleep from exhaustion.

And when I saw my mother, with the tired expression, the restless expression, though tucked in her pink covers, I knew that I had to do something.

Athena had done more than give me pain.

She had given the ones that I love pain.

And I won't sue her.

I won't talk to her.

Instead, I'll crush her.

And my brain is full-on compassionate about architecture.

Good luck Athena.

I will definitely crush you.

...

All I could hear was the stirring sounds of the machine, almost as if it had a life. I held the tiny hands of Bobby, who was fast asleep after I fed him Mr. Pam's homemade salad. All I could ever see was him, with his frail body. He was unable to go to school, and Matthew was a wreck. As Bobby was physically losing it, Matthew was mentally losing it. Both had so much pain, grief, and anger inside of them but was patient, knowing the situation and all. I felt bad, as a sister, to be the one discharged first. If Bobby had the opportunity, I would do everything to make sure that Bobby would be happy. He deserved it. It would be painful to realize that Bobby would have to stay longer in the hospital. I knew that blaming myself was childish, stupid. But my heart, my mind, was aching with pain. Every part of me couldn't stop but blame myself.

Because of that one encounter, I had put so much in danger...

I rubbed Bobby's soft hands, as I could see his mouth open slightly, almost drooling. Seeing spit tumble out of his mouth, I laughed with tears on my eyes, taking a tissue and wiping the spit off. A few tears managed to escape, but I just wiped them away.

Bobby fell asleep again, this time with a mouth closed.

I whispered soothing words to soothe him in his sleep, and after a long period of time, I decided to come out only to realize small hands gripping mine.

"Annie..." Bobby whispered, his eyes barely open. "Stay with me. I miss you Annie. I really miss you."

As I sat down again, I could soon hear Bobby fast asleep again. He was notorious for sleeping quickly.

I just held his hand, rubbing it, and crying softly-

And I practically gasped, ever so silently, when I felt a familiar touch hold my shoulders.

I took a teddy bear that I brought from his closet, an elephant, and placed it on his hands.

Bobby shifted positions and fell asleep.

I looked around and instantly met the sea-green eyes, with a pained expression.

"What are you doing here?"

"I missed you."

"Go away."

"I can't; I already came."

"You have a girlfriend."

"Who I dumped."

"Why are you even here?"

"To see you."

"Go away."

"I can't."

"Why not?"

"Because I..." Percy stopped there, and looked at me. "I...I want to talk to you."

"I am going to leave to check on Mr. Pam soon," I stood up, straightening my shirt and looking at him. The hospital lights were all closed; just a dim yellow lamp let me see his face and his upper torso.

"Annabeth...please..."

"I hope," I felt suddenly emotional, just knowing he was there, that I wanted to kiss him and hug him and all. But I can't. He hurt me. It was just too much. Too much to love a man. I then whispered, "I hope your back is alright. It must have been painful to hold that shelf...on top of that...metallic...and the construction...I hope the construction won't bother you in your sleep-"

"Why are you avoiding me?" Percy asked, holding my shoulders tightly.

"Excuse me, please stop-"

"Annabeth..." Percy's voice cracked, and he looked as if he was in the verge of tears. "If you're seriously going to leave...this is the last time I am ever going to come to you. Ever."

An instant anger shot back. He was threatening me. Making me feel vulnerable. I wanted to be back with him; but my lips was all that he loved. He was acting strangely emotional. The definition of love didn't seem as it. It seemed more as vulnerability. I need this opportunity to dump him. Needed this opportunity to let him go.

"Well then I am sorry to say," I said, looking down. "I got to go."

Percy's grip loosened, his hands falling to his sides, with his head down.

"Go," he said with a bitter tone. "Go."

I felt immensely hurt, though I told myself to get over him. It was a risk that I took, a risk to abandon Percy, for he had hurt me, made a monster out of me. I couldn't love him. I couldn't-

"This is your one last chance," he said, and I halted from the door. "One step out and I will never-"

And I ran to him, hugging him as hard as I ever could.

"Don't leave me," I whispered, suddenly feeling emotional as I sobbed in his arms. "Don't leave me. I can't afford that Percy. I can't...I'm sorry...I...it is so hard I..." I hiccupped and he chuckled softly. Almost sounded like a melodic ring in my ear.

"I really..." I whispered, and hugged him tighter. But he didn't gasped; he hugged me just as tight. I don't know how long we were hugging each other but one thing I knew was that my legs were worn out, and there was Percy's black V-neck, that was soaked with tears. I felt embarrassed, almost wanting to run away, but I couldn't. I couldn't leave him. I just couldn't.

"The lips of mine..." I looked up at him, and for the first time, he had a pained expression masked. "Did you really mean it?"

"To tell you the truth Annabeth Chase," he rubbed my shoulders soothingly. "I did that to tell myself to get over you."

"Why?" I suddenly pooled away. I knew I ruined the moment but something told me to be a bit cautious.

"I want to talk about this somewhere else," Percy bit his lip and I realized that Bobby could have been awake the whole time.

"Let's go," I said and he put his arms around my waist comfortably.

I knew that there was so much explaining...so much missing pieces that was still needed to mend...but I knew that I made the right choice.

As my mind screamed to tell me that I shouldn't come back to him...

I knew that the day I hated him was when I began to love him.

Because the man I hated soon found his way to mess with my emotions.

And I will confess; I needed to learn more about everything.

To fully break all of what our feelings of grief, pain, and anger was.

I needed to search more.

So I will now.

But for now, I will just walk to Percy, in his car.

And I will spend the silent moment to just think about how much one hug had affected me.

 **Was it good? Was it good? PLEASE REVIEW! I am not so desperate with reviews (though I do appreciate them a lot because that drives me forward...), but like...FOR REALSIES, I NEED TO KNOW YOUR PERSPECTIVE OF THIS CHAPTER! I am dying to know your reaction and for real, I am so impressed with this chapter. Look at how far we came Nerdie Birdies! Ahhh, I am just so happy and excited. PLEASE REVIEW OF WHAT YOU THINK! :) Anyway, here comes the dedications for Chapter 55. If you reviewed for the "Kind Review Protocol" Author's Note, your dedication will be included with that. Anyway; here comes the dedications! :)**

 **0fictionluver0 : Hey; no worries! I am glad that I could reply to such a sweet person like you! :D :D :D I think that your response is valuable, so why not reply back to a valuable response? ;) Anyway; #Won'tGiveUpOnPercabeth worked! *high five* WE MADE IT! YEAH! :) I really, really, REALLY do hope you enjoyed this chapter because I poured my heart to it and you as well as so much others had been my inspiration to write. So hope you liked it! :) Let me know what you think about it. Anyway, thank you so much for supporting and hope you like it! :)**

 **MAL-DaughterofChaos : Patience bro. ;D I think you wish has gone true. ;) Anyway, we made it! Your #Won'tGiveUpOnPercabeth has brought the Percabeth couple together! WAHOOOOOOOO! :) *****high five* WE MADE IT! YEAH! :) I really, really, REALLY do hope you enjoyed this chapter because I poured my heart to it and you as well as so much others had been my inspiration to write. So hope you liked it! :) Let me know what you think about it. Anyway, thank you so much for supporting and hope you like it! :)**

 **thatinvisiblerose : Awwwwwww...that review truly made me smile. And you love Annabeth? So do I! :) :) :) And yeah; Mrs. Jackson (Percy's grandmother) MIGHT be a Percabeth shipper ;) Anyway, no problem! A dedication to you is precious because your imput as in reviewing means a ton to me, so why shouldn't I reply back when I cannot help but to due to such a valuable review? ;) Anyway...** ***high five* WE MADE IT! YEAH! :) I really, really, REALLY do hope you enjoyed this chapter because I poured my heart to it and you as well as so much others had been my inspiration to write. So hope you liked it! :) Let me know what you think about it. Anyway, thank you so much for supporting and hope you like it! :) And by the way, thank you so much for doing the activities and letting me know. It truly warms my heart that you are out to do the same. :)**

 **Lilly : First thing's first; that was such a heartwarming review. I seriously mean it; those words just totally made me smile, feel joy, and truly laugh because you are humorous person and words cannot explain how much you make me laugh and stuff. So thank you. Second of all, hahahahahahahaha; I will admit the grandmother has not exactly shown herself until the last chapter, and so I understand if you forgot her. hahahahaha; and awwwww! I don't know what but seriously, your reviews brighten up my day. Thank you so much bro! :D :D :D I am so happy that you are always so supportive. The PJO series are my bae bro! You've read the right series ;) Anyway, *****high five* WE MADE IT! YEAH! :) I really, really, REALLY do hope you enjoyed this chapter because I poured my heart to it and you as well as so much others had been my inspiration to write. So hope you liked it! :) Let me know what you think about it. Anyway, thank you so much for supporting and hope you like it! :)**

 **Guest : AWWWWWWWWW! Thank you so much! It means a ton to me that you got to feel Percy's emotions when I wrote that. It truly does warm my heart. Thank you so, so much! Those words were so sweet; it is something that I will forever keep inside. :) Thank you so much! :D Anyway, *****high five* WE MADE IT! YEAH! :) I really, really, REALLY do hope you enjoyed this chapter because I poured my heart to it and you as well as so much others had been my inspiration to write. So hope you liked it! :) Let me know what you think about it. Anyway, thank you so much for supporting and hope you like it! :)**

 **the Oracle of Akemi : Okie dokie! Don't need to stress at all since the Walfia fanfic will probably be uploaded in Wattpad at like...summer lol. :D :D :D And awwwwwwww! Thank you so much! That review had warmed my heart immensely. Anyway, *****high five* WE MADE IT! YEAH! :) I really, really, REALLY do hope you enjoyed this chapter because I poured my heart to it and you as well as so much others had been my inspiration to write. So hope you liked it! :) Let me know what you think about it. Anyway, thank you so much for supporting and hope you like it! :)**

 **Someone the World Forgot : And hahahahahahaha; no problem! Don't stress! By the way, I am sorry with a lot of intervals; now as you read it, there was the flashbacks and I felt like it was necessesary. I am sorry however; next chapter won't be having so much so don't forget that! :) :) :) Anyway, what I mean by sticking to one setting is that in a story, you don't just focus on one setting forever. For example, pretend I focused on a café. I don't want to dedicate the whole chapter in that café setting. So that is why I do those lapses, but as taking your suggestion, I will try to decrease them. :) Anyway, *****high five* WE MADE IT! YEAH! :) I really, really, REALLY do hope you enjoyed this chapter because I poured my heart to it and you as well as so much others had been my inspiration to write. So hope you liked it! :) Let me know what you think about it. Anyway, thank you so much for supporting and hope you like it! :)**

 **raelauren : First of all...nice job on the protocol! In the Author's Note, you fully presented out your care and that warmed my heart. You did an excellent job on that! :) Second of all, AWWWWWWW! You are absolutely so sweet; thank you so much! I really do appreciate those words. :) Also, yeah, Mrs. Jackson (Percy's grandmother) got enough of her selfish victory. It is the time when she realizes after that fire burning incident what truly the Percabeth couple has to offer. ;D Anyway, *****high five* WE MADE IT! YEAH! :) I really, really, REALLY do hope you enjoyed this chapter because I poured my heart to it and you as well as so much others had been my inspiration to write. So hope you liked it! :) Let me know what you think about it. Anyway, thank you so much for supporting and hope you like it! :)**

 **clo7615 : You always find a way to crack a smile on my face. Thank you so, so much. I mean it. Your words truly mean so much to me and I cannot help but express and tell you that because they really do. And yeah; I heard a lot of readers and reviewers say that they felt sorry for Percy lol :D :D :D Anyway, thank YOU so much for all those kind reviews, that warmed up my day and made me write when I felt a bit lazy because seriously, sometimes I am this lazy walrus that needs to snap out of it and write. LOL :P :) Anyway, *****high five* WE MADE IT! YEAH! :) I really, really, REALLY do hope you enjoyed this chapter because I poured my heart to it and you as well as so much others had been my inspiration to write. So hope you liked it! :) Let me know what you think about it. Anyway, thank you so much for supporting and hope you like it! :)**

 **IamCrystalClear : I hope I made something nice that you will enjoy. ;D ;D ;D And awwwWWWWWWWWWWW! Thanks! I am glad that you can feel the emotions and really, your reviews are so sincere to the point where I feel so happy and your reviews make my day. Thank you so, so much! Also...what you said about publishing a book...those words actually touched me in ways that made me almost feel like crying. I don't know; just the fact that you believe in me and would truly support me if I did publish a real book warms my heart. I want to become a writer so yeah, those words mean sooooooooooooooooooo much to me. Thank you so much! *hugs* Anyway, *****high five* WE MADE IT! YEAH! :) I really, really, REALLY do hope you enjoyed this chapter because I poured my heart to it and you as well as so much others had been my inspiration to write. So hope you liked it! :) Let me know what you think about it. Anyway, thank you so much for supporting and hope you like it! :)**

 **InvisibleGirl42 : No problem! It is an honor to read a review which you spent time on. Of course, since it is very valuable to me, that I am able to write a response back! :) And yeah; I purposely (I know this sounds wayyyyyyyy too cruel lol) did not put Percy's POV to rise tension because I wanted to find the time and turns out that this was the perfect moment. :) So yeah; that's that. Anyway, yeah, Mrs. Jackson's change had made a lot of the readers happy so that is that. I am glad that you feel the same. Your review makes me so happy and your #Won'tGiveUpOnPercabeth has made changes! Great job! :) Anyway, *****high five* WE MADE IT! YEAH! :) I really, really, REALLY do hope you enjoyed this chapter because I poured my heart to it and you as well as so much others had been my inspiration to write. So hope you liked it! :) Let me know what you think about it. Anyway, thank you so much for supporting and hope you like it! :)**

 **Chicadiva75 : YEAH YOU GO BRO! Your support has helped us so thank you so much! Anyway, *****high five* WE MADE IT! YEAH! :) I really, really, REALLY do hope you enjoyed this chapter because I poured my heart to it and you as well as so much others had been my inspiration to write. So hope you liked it! :) Let me know what you think about it. Anyway, thank you so much for supporting and hope you like it! :)**

 **Cara : Awwwww...thanks! That means so much to me that you like this story. One review just definitely warms my heart. I updated right now so I hope you enjoyed! :) :) :) Anyway, *****high five* WE MADE IT! YEAH! :) I really, really, REALLY do hope you enjoyed this chapter because I poured my heart to it and you as well as so much others had been my inspiration to write. So hope you liked it! :) Let me know what you think about it. Anyway, thank you so much for supporting and hope you like it! :)**

 **ShirlyTPJOlover : Omg! Omg! Omg! HAPPY BIRTHDAY HAPPY BIRTHDAY HAPPY LATE BIRTHDAY ACTUALLY BUT STILL, HAPPY BIRTHDAY! :) I am so sorry for the late response; what I want you to know though is that I wish you the merriest birthday. I know it might seem a bit meaningless since you never met me and that it already passed, but please know that your birthday means a lot to me and I hope that you had a wonderful birthday. You were born for a reason, and that makes me happy that you are here in this world, happy. :D Thank you so much for your support and really, may all your wishes come true. May the world bless you. :) Happy birthday. Hope these words spark some meaning into your heart. :) Anyway, *****high five* WE MADE IT! YEAH! :) I really, really, REALLY do hope you enjoyed this chapter because I poured my heart to it and you as well as so much others had been my inspiration to write. So hope you liked it! :) Let me know what you think about it. Anyway, thank you so much for supporting and hope you like it! :)**

 **SilverSeaweed : Well...did you bring tissues for this chapter? I dunno if this was so emotional but my heart ached when I finished so I don't know. Well, I do hope you liked this chapter and you are so sweet; that review had genuinely warmed my heart thank you so much! Lots of hugs to you! :) Anyway, *****high five* WE MADE IT! YEAH! :) I really, really, REALLY do hope you enjoyed this chapter because I poured my heart to it and you as well as so much others had been my inspiration to write. So hope you liked it! :) Let me know what you think about it. Anyway, thank you so much for supporting and hope you like it! :)**

 **Awesome : Awesomely Awesome? Man, that was cool bro! :D :D :D :D :D A lot of awesomes, which I love. Thank you so much and for that Author's Note, it truly did warm my heart that you wrote and it makes me so happy so thank you so much! :D :D :D :D Anyway, *****high five* WE MADE IT! YEAH! :) I really, really, REALLY do hope you enjoyed this chapter because I poured my heart to it and you as well as so much others had been my inspiration to write. So hope you liked it! :) Let me know what you think about it. Anyway, thank you so much for supporting and hope you like it! :)**

 **schinthalapudi : Hey; no need to apologize! You don't need to review if you don't want to, and I totally understand that! What warmed my heart the most when I read your review was not the fact that you wrote that and its content (which by the way, made my day), but it also made me analyze and go like, "Wow. This person followed me and this person decided to support me when I wrote that Author's Note, knowing that I had a bit of an urge to write such thing. This person is truly supporting me!" And so thank you so much for taking your time to write that review, dedicating that. Thank you. :) Anyway, *****high five* WE MADE IT! YEAH! :) I really, really, REALLY do hope you enjoyed this chapter because I poured my heart to it and you as well as so much others had been my inspiration to write. So hope you liked it! :) Let me know what you think about it. Anyway, thank you so much for supporting and hope you like it! :)**

 **Percabeth RULES : For real; your review brightened up my day, and I cannot feel more happier for what you had written. THANK YOU SO MUCH! The words were something that I had cherished so much. It almost seemed as if you were like my already best friend, defending for me when days were rough. It makes me happy; and that feeling that I cherished was something that really impacted me. When I went to see the reviewers who had reviewed on the Author's Note, when I saw your username as a Guest, I immediately was like, "MAN! IT IS THIS REVIEW!" without even seeing its content so yeah; shoutout to that. :) So thank you so much! :D :D :D Anyway, *****high five* WE MADE IT! YEAH! :) I really, really, REALLY do hope you enjoyed this chapter because I poured my heart to it and you as well as so much others had been my inspiration to write. So hope you liked it! :) Let me know what you think about it. Anyway, thank you so much for supporting and hope you like it! :)**

 **Wow! I am literally so happy that I wrote this and this is super long but yeah; you guys rock! LOVE YOU REVIEWERS AS WELL AS VIEWERS! You guys brought me up to this day. Thank you so much; I am serious, if I gain 800 or up reviews, I am so dead and I am seriously going to fangirl and I am going to like...I dunno, but like...it is far from my imagineable content so 800 reviews or up will kill me for realsies jk but you guys are going to give me one of my happiest days of life; I am serious...thank you so much I am not sure even if I can raise 800 but if I do, I am going to give all of you guys a big, tight, warm hug. Thank you so much for your support! I think I am done with my talking so yeah; see ya guys on the next chapter! PLEASE IMPUT A REVIEW! I really can't wait to see your reaction! :)**


	58. Chapter 57

**Hello my awesome Nerdie Birdies! Gosh, I died the next day I updated the previous chapter because guess what guys?! WE GOT OVER 800 REVIEWS! CRAZY OMG CRAZY CRAZY CRAZY! I WAS SQUEALING AND DANCING WEIRDLY AND SQUEALING AND SMILING AND BEING ALL HYPER BECAUSE GUESS WHAT?! YOU GUYS JUST GOT ME 813 REVIEWS! DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH I WANT TO THANK MY TEAM NERDIE BIRDIES?! I don't know how much I thank you guys. I would never be in Chapter 57 without you guys, never writing much and never improving my writing. My passion and my heart poured out for this story, and the fact that you guys supported me made me work ten times as harder! All the stress inside me boggled me, but once I post a chapter, you guys are here to support me. The view rates went so high; I had one day when it was like 1.2 K! It was crazy! I seriously cannot believe how far we, as a team, came. Thank you so much for loving and supporting this story as me. I was genuinely touched by the affection that my viewers and reviewers had shown to me. All of you are the wonderful Nerdie Birdies, and all who had read and supported me whether it was showing the love of stories in PMing (by the way, your PMs whoever PMed me sincerely warmed my heart. You guys are the best!), reviewing, VIEWING, and checking out my forum. You guys are the best; for real. Thank you so, so much! We are all of the team Nerdie Birdies! :D :D :D**

 **Oh by the way, thank you to the three people who had put my story in their community: Spinbuster, Booksrlife07, and McAwesome101. I cannot thank you guys enough to add my story into your community! :)**

 **As well as for the viewers...this story had reached 77, 516 views with so many countries that have different languages taking a look! Seriously guys; that is absolutely sweet of you. It touches me to know that even if those who have a different language read my story, they take effort to read a second language. And for those who understand English as their first language...the fact that you guys came to still read has warmed my heart. Either way, all of you guys had supported me immensely. Team Nerdie Birdies forever guys! :D :D :D**

 **I am so hyper; let me get into some news.**

 **Dedications are going to be Part One and part two. So here comes Part One:**

 **the Oracle of Akemi : Yeah; the tension was grand. All the drama; I feel like the fire and that scene had a very high amount of drama. This story is practically almost over, but I know for sure that I am NEVER leaving any missing holes in my story. So stay tuned for more. :) Anyway, thank you so much for supporting! Add #TeamNerdieBirdiesReachedMoreThan800! in your reviews. :) Once again, hope you liked this story and thank you so much for supporting! :)**

 **PUGA1414 : I am so glad that I made you smile. :-) I hope you liked the story in general, as well as the chapter. Thank you so much for being part of Team Nerdie Birdies and making me reach up to 800 reviews! You rock! ****Add #TeamNerdieBirdiesReachedMoreThan800! in your reviews. :) Anyway, hope you liked this story and thank you so much for supporting! :)**

 **thatinvisiblerose : Yeah! That chapter was definitely a rollercoaster full of tension and drama! The explanation is here; I feel like this chapter will really fill in the questions based upon the Percabeth couple's split apart. So yeah; hope you like the chapter! Also...awwwwww! You never fail to make me smile; thank you so much! I genuinely thought that was so sweet; thank you! :) ****Add #TeamNerdieBirdiesReachedMoreThan800! in your reviews. :) Once again, hope you liked this story and thank you so much for supporting! :)**

 **Invisiblegirl42 : Hey; of course I would respond! No need to thank me when the real person to thank is me. You review such kind reviews, and they are so valuable. I must respond and express my happiness and love for someone who gave me something valuable! ;D And yes; I made the chapters irk like because I wanted readers to question and be confused. I wanted them to be confused of WHY that happened. So that is why I left those gaps. ;D Anyway, ****Add #TeamNerdieBirdiesReachedMoreThan800! in your reviews. :) Once again, hope you liked this story and thank you so much for supporting! :)**

 **raelauren : You bet! Your reviews had shown me how much you wanted them together. Sorry for the long wait; I am focusing this story on time, because I didn't want to rush like my other stories. :) :) :) You were patient and so supportive *high five*. And awwwwwww! That was so sweet! I know; a story needs its end. But don't worry; I got a NEW story with this killer plot that I am proud of and so stay tuned for the plot coming up! People voted for a Percabeth fanfic before a Heal My Scars Caleo Sequel Fanfic and so I am going to do that right after. So yeah; that's that. Anyway, ****Add #TeamNerdieBirdiesReachedMoreThan800! in your reviews. :) Once again, hope you liked this story and thank you so much for supporting! :)**

 **clo7615 : The thing that stood out from your review was when you said the chapter made you smile. Words cannot express how much I want people to smile when reading my story. When I write, I want people to feel the emotions, the pain within a character. For example, in the chapter ahead, though it was Annabeth's POV, you could feel Percy's pain too. Just not a full glimpse of what he is thinking but the emotion. And that is one thing I would like to focus; however, another one is to make people smile. And just that made ME smile. Thank you so much! *hugs* Anyway, a** **dd #TeamNerdieBirdiesReachedMoreThan800! in your reviews. :) Once again, hope you liked this story and thank you so much for supporting! :)**

 **Anyway, dedications part two is down below! I think I talked way too much; you know what? Without further ado, let us start with the story! Enjoy! :)**

 **Annabeth POV:**

"Explain Percy. Explain why you broke my heart."

Percy stared up at me, leaning against the wall in his bedroom. It had been quite a while since I came back to his home, missing the home-like feeling though his house was grand and big. Much too big for just one person to live in. However, his bedroom, though it was large, seemed to be marked as my bedroom as well.

And my bedroom, in my house, marked as his.

It was strange; how somehow a location in which held great memories marked our property.

I looked up at Percy, who was staring intently at my grey eyes. Sea-green to grey; all I could ever think about was his eyes that kept boring into mine, almost as if he owned me.

"Well?" I asked in a questioning tone. "Explain to me why..." I lost my voice the minute I paused. "Explain. Just...just explain."

"Annabeth-"

"I want you to go straight to the point," I closed my eyes, breathing roughly.

In and out.

In and out.

In and out.

Every breath seemed almost like torture. I needed to calm down. I needed to hear out Percy.

"I want to say that you own my heart. Every bit of it Annabeth-"

"Stop with the cheesiness; really, tell me why you left me."

Staring at my eyes one more time, he sighed.

"It wasn't me using your lips," Percy leaned closer to the corner of the room. "It was me saving you. It was awfully selfish and stupid of me...to ever leave you. And I learned that personally. Your lips were a beauty, a loving part that I loved to kiss, but that didn't define my full love. My full love was naturally your personality, and your charms. Smart, witty, compassionate...I fell in love with those characteristics."

I looked up at the ceiling, trying to stop the tears from shedding.

I looked at him again afterwards, feeling an inner defensiveness kick in, "Then after loving me, why have you left me?"

"You were in pain Annabeth. Pain I say. I couldn't stand it. This," Percy walked towards his desk, opening the bottom drawer. "This," he held a crumpled note. "I broke. I broke immediately after I saw this. You being treated as a servant...I couldn't watch that-"

"Where did you find that note?" I spat, suddenly feeling defensive. It was the note when I bought the cake, when Mrs. Jackson called lowly of me to clean up the mess. It was that time when I felt like my world collapsed, as if I was vulnerable.

But the thing was...

I kept fighting for Percy.

And he left me.

He knew I was strong.

He knew I could maintain the hurt that she gave me.

I crumpled it away after crying in the bathroom. I knew my capabilities. My strengths.

And now...

"I found it in the trashcan, while you were sick and I was to wash my hands. I was tired. And I saw a rich piece of paper. Never imagined myself to dig through a trashcan but I needed to see what that paper was. It looked awfully familiar like my grandmother's stationary. She loves stationary paper, and that looked exactly like the rose petal one. And here it was, as she treated you low. You never deserved this Annabeth."

As much as I didn't want the tears to fall, they did.

"You left me, you bastard!" I screamed, suddenly breaking down. The sudden anger piled up in my chest, letting me feel vulnerable as Percy's mouth pursed into a thin line. "You left me, and I was fighting for you. I fought for you, and you knew I was capable! You knew-"

"IT WAS MY FAULT ANNABETH! HOW ARE YOU EXPECTING ME TO BE YOUR BOYFRIEND AFTER YOU ARE RECIEVING CRAP RIGHT NOW? YOU TRY HARD, AND IT HURTS FOR ME TO SEE YOU TRY HARD. Because..." his voice cracked. "I'm not worth it."

My head that was down immediately shot up.

"WHAT?"

"I am not worth it..." Percy repeated in a cautious manner. Annabeth growled and stared at me with her intense grey eyes.

"Not worth it? If I knew you weren't worth it, I would never stop fighting for you. Ever," I yelled as emotions began to churn inside my stomach. "I am not someone to mess with Percy. You shattered me. I wanted to talk to you peacefully but now," she ran her fingers through her hair. "I don't know. I am awfully confused, awfully angry at myself for not holding back. But I can't help it. You dated far more girls, returning to your normal self. You knew I would be heartbroken, yet you kissed and hugged and showed affection to numerous women. What did I ever mean to you? If you meant to save my heart from breaking, why would you do that?"

I could feel the tears beginning to form again, and Percy just stared at me blankly.

"I had to."

"What, was it an arranged date-"

"No actually. I just flirted. I dated, you are correct. But you don't know what you did to me."

"What did I do to you, huh?" I screamed. "You broke my heart Percy! You broke every part of me, you let me suffer. That was all you did. You made me ache, made me wait for you. You threw me away. What, were you afraid that if I went through that, I'd run away? So you'd rather dump me to save your pride?"

Percy growled, "I would never break up on you for pride. I broke up with you because my love was so strong for you, and your happiness was all that mattered. You were suffering. You had my grandmother, your household, work, my father, and me, all tied up in your little hands. You had so much to hold, and even I couldn't be there to lift that weight. Because I am your weight."

"Shut the crap-"

"I loved you genuinely," Percy said bitterly. "I loved you. I would've never ran inside the fire to search for you. I was aware that you were almost dead. I held the metal shelf that burned my back and blistered my skin for you. And you still doubt my love."

"Was I not as beautiful as you wanted me to be? Was all that I meant to you was to save me? You knew I could've been happy if you were there. You knew-"

"Then again, there was so much others that blocked my happiness that I could give to you," Percy whispered. "And all I wanted was for you to feel loved. You don't deserve me Annabeth. You don't ever deserve such a wrecked up guy like me."

"Percy-"

"But I am so selfish to come back. I am so selfish to love you, to take you back. You are here, waiting for an explanation. I know I failed you, but that note crumpled me. I have my pride; and knowing that yours was trampled on that day by my grandmother...I broke. I came. I came back. And I know you hate me, but I love you. I love you way to much. And it hurts because sometimes I want to forget you. Sometimes I want you out of my life. Sometimes I want to return back to my normal life, where I never properly dated and stayed the pathetic man I was. But if I never met you," Percy closed his eyes. "If I never met you, my life would be hard. My pride would be trampled either way. I wouldn't have color. My world would just be black. I don't need a white sash to save the darkness of my life; I needed yellow. And you are that blonde beauty that I met, the girl that made me smile and laugh and hug. I instantly fell in love, as pathetic as it sounds. I wanted you to kiss and love me, but I knew that if I came back," Percy's voice cracked as tears slipped down my cheeks. "I'd lose you. I came to you today...my heart was breaking. You don't know what you do to me. Every day. You must have gone through torture, but so have I."

"You read me like an open book," I whispered. "All my pages, you had read. You knew my past, my present, and my ambitions for the future. But for me..." I whispered. "I only knew your present and future. But never your past. I can never sympathize or even empathize because I do not know your pain."

"Let me show you my pain then," Percy rose up, walking towards me. I flinched, walking a bit back but he was already close to me, holding my shoulders and staring intensely at my eyes.

"You don't know my past," Percy whispered. "An only child, pressured to be the next CEO of the company. A care-free jerk. I was known with the women, known with the men who would envy me. I seemed perfect, but I was not. I never found anyone to truly love. My father loved me dearly, but he never knew how much he broke me. Broke me from my future. Broke me from my passions. He ripped my soul, pressuring me and forcing me to read contracts at such a young age. I could never explore a passion. I found happiness through flirting, through bonding with friends. Drinking, dancing, playing at clubs...I was that man because I was weak enough not to handle the stress. I felt foolish; I was ungrateful, but at the same time, I can never take back my words. My father tore me so much. That was my past. Every bit of my heart fell into pieces. While yours was family matters, mine was self denial. I felt rejected, felt insecure of who I was. I loved to be the dominant flirter because every reaction a woman would make had a positive reaction, reminding me that I was worth it. That I could be loved. I was coldhearted, rude, and I could only distance myself away from a real relationship because I was afraid of everything. And now I ruined everything."

"Percy-"

"You know, my father always said I was a ruin," Percy pulled me close. He was much to taller than me, and so I had to look up. Percy's eyes seemed full of emotions, and this time, I could decipher what was going on his brain.

Sadness.

Anger.

Regret.

"What do you mean by that?" I whispered, and Percy chuckled.

"It means that I was a ruin to everything. Always messing up. Never cleaning back the mess I left behind. I was like Wreck It Ralph almost. But the thing was that Ralph changed. He changed and he wanted to fix things, only to know that he would accept himself and know that his personality and talents are used for great deeds also. As for me," Percy sighed. "I...I was so blinded that I never realized what mess I made. I just kept going. Like I did when I broke up with you."

I looked away, but I felt a soft thumb twist my head to face Percy.

"I don't want to hurt you. I know I don't deserve you but," Percy's voice sounded strained. "I can't. It's hard Annabeth. I never fell for a girl this hard. I fell so hard for you. I can't pick myself back up, I can't..."

Percy looked at me, intently, as if I was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. I knew that I had flaws; my grey eyes may seem intimidating in his opinion but mine looked more like spotting danger. My blonde hair was normal, nothing new. My lips were never as beautiful as others, always just a normal lip that gets dry in the winter. My hands were rough; my nails never coated with any nail polish. My curves were not much as curves; they were curves turning into a flat shape. My arms were bony from the lack of food I had consumed over the past weeks. I was light, barely looking lifeless. My life was tumbling before me, and I was struggling to put that huge load back up. And I was there, just there, somehow feeling beautiful under the gaze of Perseus Jackson, when all I ever felt when viewing myself was the insecurity of my ugliness.

"I..." I bit my lip, staring intently back at Percy. "You can be selfish. You can hurt me a lot. You can always make me feel inferior, saddened, and I-"

"I let you go because I couldn't bear seeing you in pain. All the pain and insecurities were built up on my grandmother, but mostly on me. You tried to impress me, and so you had to impress my grandmother, my father, my company, my everything. You tried so hard, yet all the people around you treated you as if you were lower than them. I made you inferior Annabeth; I was the cause-"

"Shut the crap up," I said bitterly. "You never hurt me. You just left me-"

"I left you for a reason," he sighed, almost exasperated. "I left you because I couldn't see you hurt. You didn't deserve this. You don't deserve _me_ ," Percy sighed. "I know...you ran to me today...asking me to not go...and I...I lost it. I needed you. And I am starting to wonder why we are having this conversation...why I am here when I am supposed to let you go-" and then he paused when I went up my tippy toes and kissed his cheek. Percy's muscles tightened, and he just stared at me with wide eyes.

I blushed.

What was I thinking? Why did I even kiss him? This is so stupid! Omg, why did I do that?

Percy's stare seemed blank, distant.

Did my kiss did not affect him at all?

I pulled away, running my fingers through my hair. This was absolutely embarrassing...

"Annabeth..." Percy whispered. "Don't do this."

An immediate emotion shot up against me.

Sadness.

I realized how selfish I was to fight back. Just then, when he told me not to affect him. I left an affect. I never understood him, never trusted him enough. All I did was walk away, trying to let him go, thinking that he dumped me only for my lips.

But he loved me. He sacrificed our relationship for me. To stop making me feel pain.

He really loved me.

And I was foolish not to believe.

I couldn't stand it.

Every part of me felt like ripping apart.

This wasn't right.

I had to help him.

I had to come back for him.

I have to.

I walked slowly to him as Percy froze, staring at me each step I took. I just then held his hand, silently, and he just looked away. Again. That distant look. It killed me each time.

"Percy, I'm sorry. I really am...I made so much mistakes..." I whispered, looking up. But he still had that blank, emotionless, distant face.

I couldn't stand it.

"I'm trying to apologize Percy," I pleaded, a hint of anger portrayed in my voice. "I am trying to apologize. Why aren't you responding? Why aren't you letting me talk to you? Huh?"

Percy was silent, but his neck slowly turned to me to reveal hurt sea-green eyes.

"You don't know what you do to me Annabeth. You don't know that you created a monster."

 ** _OOOH!_ Did you see what I did there ;) I added a cliffie. Hahahahahahahaha; I am going to write the next chapter right after uploading this so who knows when I might update? Anyway, hope you liked it! Make sure to add ****#TeamNerdieBirdiesReachedMoreThan800! in your reviews because that is our little celebration on reaching 813 reviews. Like seriously guys; you guys made me soar higher than the empire state guys. :) Anyway, here comes Dedications Part Two:**

 **SilverSeaweed : First of all, I am so glad that the chapter had emotion to it to make you emotional. Not to say like oh, I like it when you're emotional nah, not that stuff. I mean that feeling that emotion meant a lot to me. The fact that you felt emotion in that to feel emotional encourages me to write more, and feel confident to add emotion to my work. Thank you so much. That meant a lot. :) ****Anyway,** **Add #TeamNerdieBirdiesReachedMoreThan800! in your reviews. :) Once again, hope you liked this story and thank you so much for supporting! :)**

 **MAL-DaughterofChaos : Well...who knows when? We sincerely don't know if your idea will be it...but it might be...you just got to find out. :) ****Anyway,** **Add #TeamNerdieBirdiesReachedMoreThan800! in your reviews. :) Once again, hope you liked this story and thank you so much for supporting! :)**

 **IamCrystalClear : AWWWWWW! I am serious; I loved that review and that review sincerely warmed my heart. Another thing is; love ya too! Hahahahahahaha; sincerely, that review warmed my heart. Your reviews remind me as if we are siblings, because the style of writing that you write in your reviews reminds me of like a really supportive sibling. :) :) :) Thank you! :) Also, I am so sorry that I made you fangirl to make you get caught by your mom. Hope you did not get in trouble. I apologize for that but at the same time, it makes me happy that you felt that fangirling emotion from the hug. It means a lot. Thank you so much! :) ****Anyway,** **Add #TeamNerdieBirdiesReachedMoreThan800! in your reviews. :) Once again, hope you liked this story and thank you so much for supporting! :)**

 **Lilly : Your. Reviews. KILL ME! They are SOOOOOOOO SWEET! I cannot...just reading them sparks a smile. And yes, I give you a pat in the back for the updating. Superb! :) Also, it is okay if you curse. It is okay if you take it up a notch to PG 13 ;) I am fine either way. I don't want you to restrict what you want to say, so feel free to say what you want to say. :) Anyway, I am so glad and the thing that stood out was the way you said that you felt so much emotions. My mission in writing in this story was to evoke emotions, and knowing that I had in your perspective sincerely warms my heart. Thank you so much! And hahahahahahahahaha; The Titan's Curse is amazing! Let me guess; you are done with that book. What book are you on now? Let me know. :) ****Anyway,** **Add #TeamNerdieBirdiesReachedMoreThan800! in your reviews. :) Once again, hope you liked this story and thank you so much for supporting! :)**

 **TotalBookGirlFTW : AWWWWWWWWWWWWW! Thank you so much! That was so sweet; those words sincerely meant a lot to me. Thank you so much; you are always supporting and that truly warms my heart. :) Thank you so much! :) :) :) ****Anyway,** **Add #TeamNerdieBirdiesReachedMoreThan800! in your reviews. :) Once again, hope you liked this story and thank you so much for supporting! :)**

 **daughterofthantos : Hahahahahaha; thank you so much! Your review made me so happy; I am glad you liked the plot of the previous chapter. :) It sincerely does warm my heart that you felt that way with the chapter. Thank you so much for you support! :) ****Anyway,** **Add #TeamNerdieBirdiesReachedMoreThan800! in your reviews. :) Once again, hope you liked this story and thank you so much for supporting! :)**

 **Percabeth RULES : Sincerely, you are so kind thank you so much! It truly warms my heart that you feel that way. Thank you so much! And yes; PERCABETH FOREVER! They will always be my true otp couple :) ****Anyway,** **Add #TeamNerdieBirdiesReachedMoreThan800! in your reviews. :) Once again, hope you liked this story and thank you so much for supporting! :)**

 **Mystery gurl 21 : AWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW! Thank you so much; sincerely, that review let me dance on my chair. And I ain't no dancer! :P And by the way; I only dance when I am super happy. Thank you so much! That was super sweet *hugs* Thank you for such a kind review! :) ****Anyway,** **Add #TeamNerdieBirdiesReachedMoreThan800! in your reviews. :) Once again, hope you liked this story and thank you so much for supporting! :)**

 **Someone the World Forgot : Yes, Helen is the name of Fredrick's second wife after Athena. And whew! Thank you so much for helping me out on that! I was worried I might've gotten her eye color wrong. :) And yep! I hope you liked this chapter overall! Thank you so much for supporting! :) ****Anyway,** **Add #TeamNerdieBirdiesReachedMoreThan800! in your reviews. :) Once again, hope you liked this story and thank you so much for supporting! :)**

 **Ekae2000 : YAY! I am glad now that you are specified rather than 'guest' so I can know who you are. :) Anyway...those. words. meant. a. ton! I mean it! I am so glad I can impress you and the readers, so glad that you liked the chapter, and those words that you had said fully makes me feel happy that I am supported in such a kind way. Thank you so much for all your support! This truly makes me smile. :) :) :) I hope you enjoyed this chapter! :) ****Anyway,** **Add #TeamNerdieBirdiesReachedMoreThan800! in your reviews. :) Once again, hope you liked this story and thank you so much for supporting! :)**

 **Anyway; that is that! Hope ya all liked this chapter! Thank you so much for all your support! Team Nerdie Birdies made 813 reviews without you guys! Thank you so much; I cried by the way when I saw how much reviews I earned. Thank you so, so much! GROUP HUG EVERYBODY! *hugs to all* Anyway, see you guys on the next chapter I upload! :) Please review! :)**


	59. Chapter 58

**Hey my wonderful, fantastic, Nerdie Birdies! First of all, I want to thank you guys with 831 reviews! SERIOUSLY GUYS?! I died just seeing that. You guys are seriously the best! Also, I want to comment on a few stuff. So, in Annabeth's POV, it isn't entirely Rated M, nothing like that, but it has making out. And I am, I will admit, highly uncomfortable with this topic but I decided that wait, I feel like this is the perfect moment to add something so intense to feel emotion. To evoke that emotion, I decided to step out of my box a bit and write this. Don't worry; nothing so intimate but if you feel uncomfortable with making out scenes, I advise you skip Annabeth's POV. And I believe that Team Nerdie Birdies will stay mature, right guys? :) WE CAN DO IT! :)**

 **Also, I want to apologize for SUCH A LATE UPDATE! As this killed you guys, this killed me too. Seriously guys; I was like...dead. Just dead. I missed all of you guys and I felt so bad! But something that makes up all that feelings inside me was something I want to mention not to cover up my lack of updating but to portray how much I love you guys and I'd do this and more.**

 **So, I had rewrote this chapter THREE TIMES. Not even a joke; I was writing and every time I would write, at the end and finish it off...I just wasn't satisfied! Not only with my own writing but also with the plot itself. I was so bummed, and I knew that if I wasn't satisfied as a writer from my own work...it wouldn't bring me to happiness and I know that I wouldn't show you the best of my works like I always take effort to. So yes; I rewrote this chapter three times and this is something I want to tell: I am willing to rewrite a thousand chapters just for you. I am willing to make you guys happy and I am willing to make you enjoy this chapter. :) So please enjoy and review because I am so tired and need feedback on what you think! A lot of people say that I am very curious, and trust me, I really am especially with you guys! So make sure to read the chapter, and then review and give back feedback on what you think! :) :) :)**

 **Dedications are below so make sure to check that out! There was a lot and gee was I exhausted! But it was still worthwhile. ;)**

 **And for the #TeamNerdieBirdiesReachedMoreThan800!, I am so impressed guys! A lot of you placed a review with that and for real guys, your reviews were so sweet but no need to compliment me. Because in real life; it was to thank you guys. I do care about the number, because it shows your support, but the content within all the reviews and support warms my heart. So remember; when you posted that review with that, remember that you guys are celebrating with me. Because I love you readers all too much! :)**

 **DISCLAIMER: THIS HAS MAKING OUT IN ANNABETH'S POV! IF YOU ARE UNCOMFORTABLE WITH THAT CONTENT, PLEASE SKIP ANNABETH'S POV!**

 **And last but not least; love you guys and without further ado, let us, Team Nerdie Birdies, continue.**

 **Annabeth POV:**

Normal girls would start crying and healing the boy when they said that they became the "monster".

But I guess I am different because my first reaction wasn't even close to that.

SMACK! My hands slapped his cheeks, four fingermarks casted upon his cheeks. I hit him hard, feeling instant anger from what he said. Monster? How is he a monster? How could he be one? He seemed happy; he dated Mallory and many others after. He had the fame; he was handsome, and he had a beautiful heart. A monster he says? How?!

"HEY! WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!" Percy shouted, his eyebrows furrowed angrily.

"YOU ARE SO STUPID! YOU HAVE EVERYTHING IN LIFE; A FAMILY, A HOUSE, A MEAL, A LUXURIOUS LIFE, WOMEN...ARE YOU THAT STUPID TO START FEELING DEPRESSED OVER ONE GIRL?!" I yelled, shaking my head in pure dissatisfactory. "Why would you do this?" I broke down, suddenly holding his cheek. "Why would you suffer on something so pointless? You broke me and you regret it; you're such a Seaweed brain! You stupid boy! Arg," I instantly melted into his chest, grasping onto his shirt. I sobbed, holding his shirt, smelling the very faint smell of coffee and cologne.

"Annabeth...stop doing this..." Percy's voice was gruff.

I looked up with a glare.

"What? What do I do?" I spat bitterly and he pulled me away.

"You're making everything harder."

"Excuse me?"

"Annabeth...I don't want to blow up. Please get out."

This makes no sense! He invited me here, begging for him to stay and now-

"Why are you-" but my back hit the wall and Percy smashed his lips against mine. Our lips were burning with heat; our hands already lost in each other's touch. I didn't know what I was doing; I knew that I should've backed away, knew that he was beginning to get to me real bad. But I couldn't stop. It was as if I was in a trap. It was as if I couldn't breathe any further. It felt as if...as if I was lost in a land of nowhere.

It was as if I could never escape my fate.

His hands were gripping my waist; my fingers were lost in his hair.

We kissed, our breaths getting heavier, but we couldn't get enough of each other.

It was just that.

I breathed hard, trying to steady every breath. But I couldn't. The world spun round, and all I could imagine was just him. Him and his perfection. Him and my anger. Him and his handsome figure. Him and all the women he flirted when we broke up. Him with the desperate eyes when saving me from a shelf crushing me. Him with his adorable smile and shocking personality.

It was him that got to me, the boy who I loved and couldn't help but feel angry about at the current moment.

My wonderful Seaweed Brain, Percy Jackson.

We pulled away, but not entirely. My eyes were still closed, and I realized that my arms were wrapped around his neck. I opened my eyes only for him to look at mine closely, eying every breath I took, staring at my lips, eyes, nose. I felt embarrassed; I started to feel ashamed. What if I couldn't offer the beauty that the rich could have? What if I could not offer a single thing?

I turned away, realizing that I can't.

It was unbearable.

Maybe Percy was right.

So much hurt was in me now that when I stared at him...well...in my definition of staring...I looked at the ground.

At his feet.

I pulled away, but he possessively grasped my shirt sleeve and pulled me forward to his chest. I stumbled, and my arms somehow instantly, like an instinct, wrapped around his upper torso.

Strong muscles but snuggly chest.

I was so lost.

I couldn't help it. I felt like crying, but I also felt the anger within me. A monster...the monster whom I love...it seemed so unreal that he would call himself a monster when I practically worshiped him as a prince.

A really handsome prince.

And a really dumb but hardworking prince.

A smart prince.

A charming prince.

I turned around, staring at his eyes. Beautiful sea-green; wonderfully matched with a green or blue eyed woman. Or maybe a brown.

But grey seemed so abnormal; grey seemed polar opposite from a stand-outish sea-green boy. I didn't even look good with him.

At all.

But some part of me wanted to prove to him that I am beautiful. That I am worthy of him. Because I know that I was not the first option he could have chosen.

I love him.

A lot.

I want to be his first option.

I pulled away slowly and Percy suddenly looked pain. Both of our emotions were so mixed up, and all we could do was just stare at one another, feel the connection...

I immediately grabbed his shirt into a fist and pulled him in, kissing him fiercely. Percy just pulled me close, kissing me faster as our breaths were heavier. It was hard; all I could think of was him, and all of him. His touch, his smile, his hurt...all of that filled in me as I pressed my lips against his, passionately kissing. This was so wrong; out of my boundaries...but I couldn't help but lean in closer, running my fingers through his hair.

I pulled on his shirt and instantly his shirt came off. Bam; he just slipped it off smoothly as if he knew what he was doing. My fingers immediately pressed on his chest, sturdy, curved, almost like perfection. I pulled away but Percy growled and kissed my neck softly, and a weird gurgling sound slipped out of my throat.

Oh gosh.

Percy pulled away and stared directly at me.

Oh gosh.

I blushed and he gave a peck on my lips.

"Cute."

"Uggggghhhh..." I sniffled as his lips pressed back into my neck, where it felt soothing. It messed with my nerves, but it somehow felt relieving.

Everything felt great again. He kissed my lips, made me feel beautiful.

Everything went well until...

It all started when his hands slipped under my shirt to grip my waist.

A sensor rang inside my ear and I immediately pulled away, somehow angry. He just violated...he didn't even ask permission...

"Annabeth-"

"I'm sorry; I have to go," I pulled away, straightening my shirt.

"Annabeth please-"

"Sorry...see you later I guess."

And I rushed out, embarrassed.

In my life, I was never so passionate about making out with a boy. Never let anyone touch anything else but my shoulders and arms...and face if it meant getting slapped.

But where he touched me...

No one touched the real flesh of my waist.

No one.

 **Mrs. Jackson POV:**

"Annabeth!" I smiled at her for the first time, truly. Annabeth sped-walked towards me, while I was leaning on my wheel chair. Annabeth smiled brightly at me.

"Hi Mrs. Jackson," she said, a bit cautiously.

"Hello my dear," I sighed, feeling a bit dejected. I know we had our moment, crying in each other's arms and soothing one another through the silence that day. However we had our boundaries and I should've never put my hopes up.

"Hello..." Annabeth bit her lip and I smiled. It was a sunny day. The garden was just watered so it smelled with different fragrances of flowers, mostly from the roses.

"Sweetheart...I am really sorry," I blurted and Annabeth looked up.

"Huh?"

"Annabeth...I know me saying 'sweetheart' or 'dear' must make you feel uncomfortable. And I'm sorry," I sighed. "I just want to repay you...let you feel welcomed..."

"Welcomed?" Annabeth asked, staring at me. "I got your approval but...the Chairman and Percy-"

"Annabeth..." a smile cracked on my wrinkled mouth. "The CEO is very fond of you; he is just a hard nut to crack. But once you crack him, he will be soft as a fluffy pillow."

Annabeth laughed.

"Like Percy," Annabeth's smile faded and she shook her head. "Anyway Mrs. Jackson, why did you bring me here?"

"I asked you to come...which I am so glad that you came..." I said. "I came to discuss about Percy."

"Mrs. Jackson, we aren't meant to be. We talked about it but after that...everything fell apart. Mrs. Jackson, I can't-"

"I heard what happened," I breathed. "I know the story. Percy is now closed up; but he loves you very much. He doesn't know our friendly relationship now. Also...Percy is very hurt. He is a hurt boy; he was pressured intensely at school. He is a smart boy; though he is dyslexic and has ADHD, he maintains to work on the workload in the Branch. Percy is not the normal boy you see."

"I definitely agree," Annabeth smiled, but a tear slipped down her cheeks.

"Annabeth..."

"I don't know Mrs. Jackson," she inhaled a sharp breath. "I don't know what to do anymore; I wanted him to love me, but I lost it. When he called himself a monster...when he called that, I lost control and-"

"You slapped him," I laughed. Replaying the moment in my head, I could imagine how Percy must've looked. "You slapped him and he got angry and you guys kissed until you both held back and got angry. I know."

Annabeth looked away.

"But sweetie...let me tell you what," I looked at her who seemed so vulnerable. "I was like you. I loved a man that used me for money. At first, he was my everything. He was bold, handsome, and he wasn't ordinary. Like Percy. This man that I married truly loved me, and our marriage lasted for five years with love and happiness. When I was down, he would kiss my tears away. When he was upset, I would soothe and calm him down. It was always such a healing kind of relationship, that I loved. I felt that every romantic movie wouldn't follow by our love," I sighed, a sudden ache forming in my heart. "Until he left me. He wanted to follow his passion. He left me and took so much money. That time; I didn't have a company. I didn't have a company and I was just rich from my father. Of course I worked and that was what kept Poseidon's tuition going, but it was still very very hard. But anyway; he left and he never came back."

"I could empathize," Annabeth said softly. "My mother left our family and left my father who was damaged greatly from a construction site...for her future."

Both of us soaked in the silence.

"But there is something different in our tales," I whispered. Annabeth looked up and asked, "Then what is the difference?"

"It is that you guys will have a happy ending," I smiled.

"Mrs. Jackson-"

"Percy loves you. Immensely. Just watch him closely and he'll come back for you. Because when he looked at you, it looked as if he fell for you hard..."

"Well-"

"And I don't blame him," I continued. "I don't blame him for falling for you hard. He needs a woman that is strong and comforting like you. He learned a lot from you; he might be that "monster" now but he knows that you're his angel. I don't think he'll let go of his angel, don't you think?"

Annabeth blinked back the tears and hugged me close. I froze from the immediate embrace, not very used to hugs. But then I slowly softened up, hugging her.

"Annabeth dear?"

"Yes Mrs. Jackson?"

"I am waiting for the day when you are my daughter-in-law."

 **Percy POV:**

"Grover, what do I do?"

"What do you mean Mr. Jackson?" Grover sat down while I sipped coffee and was reading the newspaper. It was late at night but one could not deny a cup of coffee...

"I mean about Annabeth. A week ago she came...and she slapped me and we kissed so feverishly and things got really heated until we broke apart suddenly and realized we were so close to-"

"I know. The maids and the bodyguards heard you guys upstairs..." Grover laughed and my did I want to punch his face.

"We didn't do it," I looked away.

"But you were close," Grover winked and I immediately wanted to punch his face.

"Shut up," I muttered but he kept laughing, and I somehow softened up. I always felt this way about Grover: I wanted to punch his face so many times, but in the end, he is my childhood buddy that stuck with me till the end, and I really could not get mad at.

"Mr. Jackson-"

"Grover...I start to realize that Mr. Jackson isn't necessary," I stared up at him and Grover gulped.

"Percy?" Grover asked. "Do you have a fever?"

We both laughed.

Hard.

"No, I don't," I smiled and we began to talk like old buddies. About Juniper...Annabeth...sports...Annabeth...childhood...Annabeth...Juniper...Annabeth...more Annabeth...and more Annabeth...

"...and so I think that she loves you," Grover concluded.

"I don't know," I sighed. "She pulled away, and walked out of the house. She seemed pretty angry-"

"Maybe she enjoyed the moment like you did," Grover shrugged. "I once tried to kiss Juniper in deep mode but she pulled away. I felt rejected man; but she came to me at the end and we both cuddled. It just works like that."

"But there is a difference Grover," I sighed. "You guys are in a relationship. We aren't."

"Then Percy; ask your Grandmother one more time. Ask for her permission."

"For what? To date Annabeth?" I sighed. "She made it very clear that she didn't want Annabeth in my life."

"No...take courage and ask if you can propose to Annabeth. Are you ready for marriage Percy? Percy; prove Annabeth that you love her. You guys went through so much together; I don't think boyfriend and girlfriend is the appropriate relationship you guys are to be in."

"Grover-"

"Ask her," Grover demanded.

"You know," I sighed. I rummaged through a cabinet under the coffee table. I carefully took out the piece of cloth and sighed. "This. Remember this?"

Grover's eyes widened, and I hugged it close to me.

"Annabeth's...shirt...you haven't returned it?"

"No. I kept it, first forgetting about it. But when we broke up...I kept this in my office and as embarrassing as this sounds...I also kept it under my pillow."

"AWWWWWWWWWWW!" Grover teased and I hugged it close. "It sounds stupid; I know. But I just...it was the only memory I could have of her."

"Well...you love her," Grover winked. "Now go get her. She's yours."

Yeah.

She's _mine._

Mine.

 **Did you like it? Review below because for realsies, I am anxious for your imput! I don't know; I guess it is the anxious writer who wants to know if the efforts that this writer put in is acceptable. :) So please review because guys, for real, I cannot wait to see what you think about the story! :) Anyway, as promised, here comes the dedications! :)**

 **MAL-DaughterofChaos: Well...I hope this chapter kind of sparked your day? Sorry that I spoiled your cookies; however, you felt the emotion and that's what counts, right? :D :D :D Anyway, thank you so much for supporting my story and hope you liked the chapter! :)**

 **PUGA1414: AWWWW! That is so sweet; thank you so much! Your review made my day for real. Thank you so much; it was so sweet of you and words cannot explain how happy you made me feel just reading that. I accomplished what I wanted to accomplish. :)** **Anyway, thank you so much for supporting my story and hope you liked the chapter! :)**

 **Mystery gurl 21: AWWW! Thank you so much; those words were so sweet! :) I am so happy that you want an update; sorry for the late update; I rewrote this chapter three times because I felt as if it wasn't what I wanted to give to you guys, not worth enough so this chapter was put with love and effort. Enjoy. :)** **Anyway, thank you so much for supporting my story and hope you liked the chapter! :)**

 **IamCrystalClear: WHEW! I was a bit worried, like, what if you get caught or something like that? I was worried heaps! Anyway, the monster part is practically described indirectly so hope you saw that coming ;) Anyway, awww! Thanks! Love ya too! :)** **Anyway, thank you so much for supporting my story and hope you liked the chapter! :)**

 **Ekae2000: AWW! That is so sweet; truthfully, your words made me feel very special. Thank you very much; it absolutely warms my heart that you feel that way. :) And thanks! I like to make Percy unique all at the rest. ;) And yeah; in the story, he may seem bipolar but to clarify that for you, he just seems as if he is so confused with his emotions. As reading the book, you had seen Percy as a brat and he never really felt the real lonely feeling and so yeah. :)** **Anyway, thank you so much for supporting my story and hope you liked the chapter! :)**

 **SapphireTrafficker: To answer your question, there are two components to this. First of all; if you read this, it is probably obvious that things are you know...resolved. And number two; it takes time. I don't want to rush the story, you know what I mean? :)** **Anyway, thank you so much for supporting my story and hope you liked the chapter! :)**

 **TotalBookGirlFTW: AWWWWWWWWWWWWW! AWWWWWWWWWWW! TRIPLE AWWWWWWWWWW! Those words were absolutely so sweet, and words cannot explain how much I felt warmth inside. Thank you so much; it means a lot to me that you felt the emotion and you loved it. For realsies. Thank you so much! *hugs*** **Anyway, thank you so much for supporting my story and hope you liked the chapter! :)**

 **raelauren: And hahahahahahahaha; yeah, I didn't add a kiss because I, as an evil author, decided to make it in this chapter. WAHAHAHAHAHA *cough* sorry, I am so bad at my evil laughs hahahahahahaha. Anyway; I had made it up for this one so yeah; hope you enjoy! This chapter took lots and lots of love because I had rewrote this chapter three times so I hope you like it! :)** **Anyway, thank you so much for supporting my story and hope you liked the chapter! :)**

 **clo7615: AWWWWWWWWWWWW! Thank you so much! It means a lot to me that first of all, you can feel the emotions. Trust me; I had wrote a lot of stories and I've made tiny goals per story. But this story had gotten a huge goal; character development, emotions, transitions, no rushing...I've always been trying to be aware of that. And the fact that you complimented me about the emotions I brought out; thank you so much. Words cannot express how happy I am and how much I feel as if I don't deserve such kind words. Thank you soooooo much clo7615.** **Anyway, thank you so much for supporting my story and hope you liked the chapter! :)**

 **thatinvisiblerose: Okay, this is some serious stuff that I need to tell you. And I am serious. It is not even a joke. *gives you a stern look* You always seem to relieve me. *smile* Like seriously! Every time I read your reviews, I always feel calmer. It seems nice to be your friend after knowing that I can feel calm. I mean it. When reading your review, the first impression was, "She will not pressure me. She will always support me." It is always that! And do you know how grateful I feel? Thank you so much. Also a shoutout; about the emotions...you don't know how much that encourages me. Thank you very, very much. :)** **Anyway, thank you so much for supporting my story and hope you liked the chapter! :)**

 **Lilly: AWWWWWWWWWWW! Okay, for real, every time, not even a joke, I am going to emphasize this, EVERY SINGLE TIME I read you reviews, a smile just cracks. It just happens! I smile and I just want to give you a hug. It makes me happy that as a Guest reviewer, it doesn't separate us from getting to know each other. I am so glad you are happy with the PJO series; I guess that you are done with the series? I updated late (rewrote this chapter three times *cries*), so I know that you are a fast reader so yassss, probably you're done so yay! Read HOO now! GOOOOOOOOOOOOO! You'll love it just as much. :) And lastly, thank you so much for your encouragement. It seriously brings me to complete joy. :) Mean it; your feedback means a ton! :)** **Anyway, thank you so much for supporting my story and hope you liked the chapter! :)**

 **daughterofthantos: Yay! Thanks for wishing the best! You're the best! And yeah; that was a cliffie...I hope this chapter rather ended as a cliffie or a...frankly speaking, I don't know but I hope this chapter's ending has brought you to complete wow! That did not make sense...hahahahahaha; a** **nyway, thank you so much for supporting my story and hope you liked the chapter! :)**

 **the Oracle of Akemi: Thank you! Always remember though that this is you celebrating with me! I am so, so thankful to you for supporting me all the way! Literally! :) Also, to answer your question, it is estimated to have a few more chapters before it finally ends! *cries* I know; I really enjoy writing these chapters and as much as days get rough, I am always in the mood to update. :) And you my friend gives positivity to do so. :) Anyway, a few more chapters and an Author's Note BUT! I do have incredible news. A new story is coming out. Heal My Scars sequel was outwon by many requests from a poll to make a Percabeth story happen first so yassss, that will be happening first. :)** **Anyway, thank you so much for supporting my story and hope you liked the chapter! :)**

 **Thebook20: To tell you the truth; when I read that review, that truly pursued me to stop giving up. As I said above, I wrote this chapter three times, rewriting and rewriting to at least make it satisfying enough. And the fact that I done that is of course with other readers but the time when I felt everything was crashing down on me and my second rewrite was not going well, your review came and it lit my day. Thank you very much. I really wanted to thank you personally due to that reason. :) I do want to become a writer; I like leadership and that is what I'd like to pursue but writing has always been a driving motivation for me, and so thank you for supporting me. I mean it; those words meant a ton and I would be updating wayyyyyyyy later without you. :) Thank you so much!** **Anyway, thank you so much for supporting my story and hope you liked the chapter! :)**

 **Dtrax96: AWWWW! That was immensely sweet to tell you the truth; those words instantly warmed my heart! I am so glad you like it and I am personally thank you for taking your time to read such story. It means a lot to me that you dedicated spare time of your own to read my story and review afterwards about how you felt about it. It truly, TRULY means a lot. Thank you so much! :) I hope you like it! :)** **Anyway, thank you so much for supporting my story and hope you liked the chapter! :)**

 **Someone the World Forgot: Thanks! Your support means a lot; just know that without ya I could've never made it. :) Also, to answer your question, yes. Her name was Helen from the book. Rick Riordan wrote Annabeth's step mom as Helen. It wasn't a name made up; that is her actual name to answer your question. :)** **Anyway, thank you so much for supporting my story and hope you liked the chapter! :)**

 **Guest: I'm back! :) Anyway, deep apologies for such a late update. I had a few readers here and there ask for a request which motivated me to keep on writing this portion and your review totally made me write a huge portion before I began to do mini excerpts again. Thank you so much; I hope you like this update. Three rewrites is enough, don't cha think? :)** **Anyway, thank you so much for supporting my story and hope you liked the chapter! :)**

 **Okie dokie! Those are all the dedications; happy Sunday and please review because for realsies, I seriously want to hear a comment! This chapter has been immensely crazy and darn do I want to know what you think about it! Thanks and adios amigos! :) GO MY AWESOME NERDIE BIRDIE TEAM! :)**


	60. Chapter 59

**Hey my wonderful Nerdie Birdies! As promised, here is an update! YAY! I am sorry; I didn't have much time so dedications are not in this chapter :( But it will be for the next! I am so sorry! But remember that I loved all your reviews and I have plans to actually reply to your dedications so please, don't think I am not going to reply because seriously, your reviews meant a ton but as I promised to update, I cannot just leave you guys hanging and not update at all so here is an update! Dedications take a long time, though I enjoy to write them, and it isn't me being lazy; I am super busy today but you know; I am updating so yeah! :)**

 **HOWEVER! A FEW NEWS! AND IMPORTANT ONES!**

 **First of all...IT IS MS. PERCABETHSWIFT'S BIRTHDAY! YAY! I AM SO HAPPY and seriously guys; it made me so happy for the people who had reviewed to her story. Thank you so much! Anyway; she updated a new story called Half Blood Academy! It is absolutely amazing and I just reviewed and it is the best! Go check that out and make sure to review and wish her the happiest birthday!**

 **Also to you, awesome BFF, when you read this, you wished good luck ;)**

 **ANYWAY! That is that and please go check out her story! She is the best and please wish her the happiest birthday! She deserves so much more because she is just so amazing! :)**

 **Anyway; please go check out a new POLL! Yes; it is a poll! I am so excited about this poll because this poll is the decision to one of the three Percabeth stories I am planning on writing! So please go check that out! :)**

 **And warning; this is a huge fangirling chapter. :)**

 **I worked hard on this guys! I hope you guys like it! Without further ado, let us get right into this chapter! :)**

 **Annabeth POV:**

"Annie..." Bobby held my hands. Small to big, did my hands envelop his.

"Yes?" I said softly. Bobby was healing but he still was a bit sick. It was an estimate that he would be discharged a week later.

"When are you and Percy going to be back together? I miss him," Bobby sighed.

"Bobby-"

"Matthew said he missed him too," Bobby continued, inhaling a sharp breath. "And...Annie...you aren't happy."

"Bobby," I sighed. "I am so sorry...I know, I know it is crazy but I hope you can understand sissy," I said, referring to me. "I need you to know that everything is so complicated and...I don't deserve a relationship. Plus," I smiled. "I have no time!"

"Okay," Bobby smiled back. His cheeks looked so squishy; adorable.

"You should go to bed," I whispered, already tucking Bobby into the sheets.

"Yeah," Bobby replied in a tired tone. "Good night Big Sister."

"Good night..." I kissed his forehead, and his eyes closed, every so peacefully. I rubbed his hands soothingly before realizing that he was fast asleep.

Now it is time for me to go the bus stop and stay at home to work on the presentation.

Walking out of the room silently, I entered in the elevator. Time escalated quickly, and I was already out of the elevator, walking out of the lobby of the hospital and out to the open air.

 _I love you Annabeth..._

I shook my head. What is wrong with me? I already handled it for a week. Stop breaking-

 _I am a monster..._

I shook my head, walking towards the bus loop where the hospital had occasional passengers to walk in. Stepping inside the bus, I sat on the back of the bus, staring out of the window and setting down my work bag.

My work bag was a mess. Stuffed with pencils, pens, and files, the work bag was almost torn. The bottom was starting a tear; the strap was beginning to lose its shine and the connecting edges were practically about to fall off. So many trips did I go to the point where I couldn't even focus on buying new, necessary things such as a work bag.

And I was a bit worried because Malcolm bought me this with his allowance last September. I can't just throw this away!

But the bag was torn-

Just use it till the end.

Okay.

I sighed, feeling tired. Malcolm should be home by now. Ah; wait, I should text him. I rummaged through my bag to take out my phone and then texted Malcom to heat the leftover pasta that I cooked before leaving and feeding some to Bobby. I later got a reply with a smiley face. Smiling, I tucked in my phone inside my workbag and closed my eyes, resting them from such a hard day.

I had to finish a presentation with the whole group.

I have to present tomorrow with Percy (and what made it worse was that incident and now...).

I had to visit the hospital and skipped lunch.

I had to leave early because Percy called me and skipped breakfast only to realize that he wanted me to turn in a file.

It was hard. Everything was hard. It almost felt as my life was escalating quickly. Days were rough, but like how I met Percy...new days, happy days, will come forth again.

Right?

...

"Annabeth...wake up..." I slowly opened my eyes only to see Percy smiling at me. Oh gosh; did I fall asleep at the bus? I stared deeply into his eyes, and his hands automatically rested on my cheek. "You're sleeping in the bus."

"Sorry..." I sighed. "I guess days are rough for me."

"I can see. Did you eat dinner?" Percy whispered, warm eyes enveloping me, making me feel safe and sound.

"Yes...but only a tiny bit. The hospital called that the time was Bobby's dinner time and when Mom was about to go...I had to let her eat. So I went."

"How is Matthew?"

"He's fine. He is going to school and visits Bobby often."

"Bobby?"

"Bobby is getting treated. The doctor's are expecting him to be discharged next week."

"I am glad...Wise Girl..."

My heart broke and I closed my eyes, hugging him close to my chest. "Seaweed Brain, I miss you a lot..." and immediately when I opened my eyes, I was hugging my work bag.

He was gone.

I rubbed my eyes, only realizing that I woke up right when I would walk back home. Luckily. I sighed, feeling a shiver rise against my back, on just the feeling of his warm breath against my neck...his smile and his eyes that bore into mine...

The bus screeched to a stop and I knew it was a call to get out. I walked out with a few others. Walking down the sidewalk towards home, I decided to just head on home and walk into my bedroom.

Walking towards a couple of streets, I finally reached home. Taking the keys from my work bag, I opened the door and the house was silent. Like it now was. With Matthew sullenly in bed and tired Mom who would work harder in the restaurant, Malcolm was already in bed. Such a late hour. I silently walked inside my room, crawling under the covers, closing the lamp that was left open after rushing to come to the office.

"Annabeth?" the familiar voice whispered. My head shot up only to be enveloped on the moonlight that shined from the windows the familiar sea-green eyes.

"Percy?" I sighed and Percy smiled.

"Hey beautiful," he walked closer to me and I felt the tears beginning to form.

It was just a dream.

It is just a dream.

It is currently a dream.

I inhaled a sharp breath, closing my eyes as I felt something wet roll down my cheeks. Tears. How weak and vulnerable I was. Crying over stupid love.

"Annabeth-"

And when I opened my eyes, the voice, his presence, his everything, disappeared.

I shook my head, cuddling my head into a soft pillow, taking a few breaths.

He was gone.

I can't love him!

I don't want this to be soppy romance.

This love is nothing more than just a first love encounterance.

We've split for too long.

He probably doesn't have the same feelings.

But that night...

I pushed the thought away. It was just first love. Nothing more. The only reason why I am practically like this is to just because he is near me at work. I'll find a better man, a better man that makes me doubt that I am not worth it. A perfect man-

 _Percy Jackson._

Shut up.

 **Percy POV:**

"Balloons?"

"No. Don't even think of convincing me about the balloons. She'll hate it."

"Then...Mr. Jackson...how about this?"

 **Annabeth POV:**

"Walter...I...I can't..." I sighed. "Today I have a presentation with...Peter..." I sighed. At work, I was still forced to call him Peter, keeping it a secret. At least that was a favor that I could bring though he broke my heart.

"Oh. Well...then Sophia and I'll go alone. I wish you good luck Annabeth. You try very hard, dedicating your time to make people happy. I am sure that this project will work."

"Yeah," I smiled. "Thanks Walter."

"No problem," Walter smiled back. "Oh, and here is this," Walter rummaged through his suitcase only to reveal a candle.

"This candle is for you," he grinned.

"Walter-"

"Sophia and I made these candles...we scented it too...I know...this candle may not seem like those Google images which let out all sorts of beautiful candles...but it smells nice and we made this thinking of you. Enjoy," Walter hugged me then and I hugged him back.

"Thank you so much," I whispered and he pulled away, fuzzing my hair. Walter...that sweet boy that is like my second brother.

"No problem Annie," he smiled. "Sophia is dying to find out your reaction and so I'll tell her how you reacted."

"Now Walter, how did I react?" I teased and he laughed.

"With one of the happiest and shocked kind of face," Walter smiled.

"You are correct!" I laughed. "Anyway Walter...thank you so much. This means a ton to me and words cannot explain how happy I am to receive this."

"No problem. This is the least that Sophia and I can ever do for you," Walter smiled sadly. "I hope your mother liked that purse. Sophia bought it...she's a designer and based on your mother's personality...she wanted your mom to walk with a fancy bag to make everybody's eyes drop."

"My mom loves it. And Bobby and Matthew's new obsessed thing to do is play with their cars," I winked at Walter. "The car toys in which you bought."

Walter grinned.

"Thank you Walter...I mean it."

"No, thank you for making Sophia and I make out."

"Oh my gosh," I laughed.

"What? If it wasn't for you to instigate Sophia's confidence, I would have never got to make out with her. I wanted to kiss her again after that kiss but we were a bit awkward. But you gave her advice as well as me...even through your rough times..." Walter smiled. "I really thank you. I felt as if our relationship could have gone nowhere without you."

Relationship.

Love.

Advice.

Something in which I wished to have.

"Of course," I smiled. "Anyway, I got to go. Thank you so much for the candle," I hugged him once more.

"See you later Annabeth. And good luck on the presentation-"

"ANNABETH CHASE!" Percy yelled. Gosh; so controlling. I rolled my eyes and gave Walter the 'sorry I really got to go he is so annoying' stare.

Walter laughed and walked away.

"We have to prepare. I was waiting for you," Percy grunted. "Come on."

I sighed, feeling hopeless. Walking inside the packed elevator, I made sure to keep a distance so I wouldn't have to fall on his chest again. That would be definitely embarrassing. Finally, I walked right into the hallway, following Percy as we entered his office.

"Make sure that you know your part," Percy put a pile of files away. "This is very important because this meeting is when I am now called Percy Jackson."

I froze, staring up at him as he kept rearranging his desk.

"You don't need to hide that you're staring at me. Just bluntly stare; I know I'm handsome," Percy joked and I turned away.

"You're not that attractive though," I lied, already regretting what I said. He was beautiful...handsome...perfect. I don't know what how he became this handsome but he was not even close to attractive.

He was perfection.

"Sure; your face says otherwise," he retorted and I blushed.

Was it that obvious?

Percy then took his suitcase and motioned me towards the door. "Come on; let's go or be late."

Together we walked.

With a new pencil skirt (black) with a white blouse, and a pencil high black polished shoes, I walked next to Percy. I was tall but I was still a head shorter than Percy. He was too tall.

But still handsome-

Shut up.

We walked inside the meeting conference room. It was empty.

"I thought we were late-"

"We would be practically late for preparing before the executive board comes," Percy said, straightening the papers while plugging a plug to connect the computer to the projector.

"Ah," I sighed. Percy was wearing a black suit with a white buttoned up shirt. I stared at him, feeling the same emotions.

Love.

Adoration.

I am such a love-sick puppy. I should really quit it.

"Hey Percy-"

"Feel comfortable to say it now," Percy mumbled while playing with the cords.

"Yeah...so this is a presentation in which will make you become the CEO?" I said while sitting on a desk.

"Right," Percy exclaimed. "Today is an election. We have to project a project. I am the executive board, and a manager of the division arts team. That is a huge position; I have many experience with the other executive members and so I have a chance of having the seat. And with your persuasiveness-"

"Stop," I closed my eyes and I could already feel eyes burn into my forehead.

"What?" Percy's voice was soft.

"Stop using me," my voice cracked. "I know I was elected but...you put me in the ballot. You knew that I had potential so when Marcy or Jenna had a high chance...I know you're the one who wanted me to work with you. Because...of my persuasiveness..."

"Annabeth-"

"I know this is all I am," I sighed, looking down. "I know that you use me for many things. I am useful...all because of my brain...but if you can just...stop mentioning that...I know it is bluntly obvious but I just can't-"

I felt my head rise and I stared into sea-green eyes.

"Annabeth, if there is one thing that I have to say about you, I would never-"

The door opened.

Almost as if the moment never existed, Percy was already smiling and a distanced gap was between us. I hopped off the desk and moved to the projector scene where many men and women were sitting on the chairs laid out for them. I sighed, trying to regain my happiness. I knew I was useless as a woman; but I know that I am useful in architecture.

So why not use it now?

Every one sat down, including the CEO.

And then...

We started.

 **Percy POV:**

"Thank you very much Peter," Father said. "The presentation was interesting."

Everybody clapped, and I smiled politely.

"Please, electors, please come in," Father said and immediately the two other contestants came in. One was a man named Jared Milano. The other was Rebecca Rose.

"Please, with your ballot, go and vote. Secretary Jason, change it to the vote ballots."

Immediately the projector flickered to a voting poll. It had my picture, as well as Jared's and Rebecca's.

And automatically votes were filing in.

Jared was down but Rebecca and my percentages were rising up. Slowly inching its way and-

"Peter Johnson, you are the CEO."

As I heard a clap erupt in the room, I couldn't help but stare into Annabeth who shuffled her feet. Oh gosh; she is now beginning to feel insecure. If only...

I stared, smiling, but it was a plastic smile. Annabeth wasn't happy. I stared into Father, who had a stern grin but I knew he was so happy inside.

At least for once I didn't fail him,

Father gave me the look, and I knew it was exactly the time.

"Thank you," I smiled. "Annabeth Chase and I, Percy Jackson, hope you can consider our idea."

Immediately, a burst of conversations erupted in the meeting room, and I immediately held Annabeth's hand. Annabeth tensed, but I just rested them comfortingly, holding her hands as if they were the prettiest alive.

And I will admit; they were.

She was too beautiful to describe. Her blonde hair was always curly and sometimes when she'd straighten it, I'd curse under my breath because I'd love her normal curly hair that matched with her threatening, stormy grey eyes. She always looked at me as if she was below me, but that hurt me.

Because despite her status, I always thought her above me. She was like an angel. A really fierce angel.

"Percy Jackson you say? You mean the CEO's son-"

"Yes," Father interrupted. "He is my son."

After ten minutes of pats on the back and smiling and everybody just being cheery, the meeting ended.

I couldn't believe it.

Everything sped so fast.

It wasn't what I expected.

I didn't feel happy.

Many left and Father gave me a smile and a pat on the shoulder before leaving with his secretary.

Then there was Annabeth, smiling brightly at me.

"Congratulations Percy," she said weakly. "I am really proud of you."

"Thanks," I smiled back but it quickly faded when Annabeth put her head down and began walking away from me.

"Hey wait," I ran towards her and spun her around. Annabeth's eyes widened, staring into my eyes almost as if she was afraid of me.

When have she become this weak?

Where was that woman who defied me for just bringing coffee?

Where is that glint in her eye?

"Annabeth, I really...I have something else."

Good. Grover would probably be complimenting me.

It's going by the plan.

Just exactly by the plan.

 **Annabeth POV:**

"Something else?" I asked, pulling away from him. "I'm sorry but I need to go to the hospital-"

"Wise Girl," Percy pulled me close and I flinched. His face suddenly looked hurt.

And then what hurt me was when he pushed me away.

"Follow me to the office. Now."

"Percy, stop," I rolled my eyes. But I regretted it when Percy slammed the door shut and viciously stared at me.

"I am done with this Annabeth," Percy walked to me. I walked back only to bump into a desk. Percy lifted me up and was about to kiss me until his lips were so close to me, our noses touching, my heart beating.

"I...I really...Annabeth...come here," Percy pulled me to his chest and I felt emotional. I wanted to cry, but I knew that would be stupid. I don't know what made Percy and I. I don't know what was _us._

"I hate you," I whispered, and Percy tightened his grip.

"I really love you," Percy whispered right back.

"You love me because you can get all the benefits," I cried then, grabbing onto his shirt. "The brain. The lips. The everything. I hate you so much!"

"Wise Girl, I would never use you...you know that..." Percy kissed my head and I shook my head.

"You'd use me for everything," I sobbed and he pushed me away only to hold onto my shoulders and stare at me.

"Your mascara is all over your face. Your lipstick is smudged; your face is puffed up from crying. But I still consider you beautiful," Percy smiled with that smile that killed me ever since. "I love you so much and you can hit me all you want from hurting you. I thought what I've done was right but all I've done was wrong."

Key word: you can hit me all you want.

I punched his chest, crying my head out.

"I HATE YOU!" I cried, grasping onto his shirt and ramming him into the projector board. Percy did not even flinch or wince. He just stared at me constantly, his eyes watering. But we both know it wasn't because he was physically hurt.

"Annabeth..." Percy pulled me close and I sobbed into his chest. I grasped his shirt, curling my hands into a fist. He just soothed me by rubbing my shoulders and relaxing my muscles. I was tensing but sooner or later, I don't even know when but I knew it was a long period of time, I was next to Percy while his arms were around me and I was wiping all my tears on his shirt that was wet from my tears.

"Percy," I looked up at his eyes only to look at his shirt and OH MY GOSH WHAT DID I DO?!

When I saw his shirt, it was smothered with lipstick and ugly black splotches all over his shirt. My mascara and lipstick oh my gosh...

"I am so sorry..." my eyes were still wide. Why didn't he stop? Oh my gosh; what do I do-

"It's okay," Percy smiled and kissed me on the forehead. "I'm just glad that I can see you Wise Girl again. Though you're crying at least you're under my arms. And besides," Percy smirked. "This shirt can mark that you marked me as yours."

"OH MY GOSH!" I punched his chest laughing. This boy...

"I love you a lot Annabeth," Percy smiled. "A lot."

We sat there peacefully; on the floor, leaning on the wall as we stared at the empty meeting room. Then a question popped into my brain.

"Percy?" I felt calmer now.

"Yeah?" Percy whispered.

"What...what makes us?"

There was another silence and Percy looked below me. I looked up at him and he pulled me closer.

"My fiancé."

 **DO YOU LIKE IT?! OMG I CANNOT WAIT FOR YOUR GUYS'S THOUGHTS IMPUTED IN A REVIEW! :) Cannot wait; all your supports are always so meaningful so cannot wait to see what you think! :D Okay; and make sure to go to Ms. Percabethswift's profile and read Half Blood Academy because it is so good I am so excited to see what she writes and she always makes me inspired so yeah; go check her stories out! And wish her a happy birthday!**

 **Enough rambling; make sure to check out my poll! :) This story is estimated for about...three more chapters left. *cries***

 **So make sure to check that out; love you guys a ton and have a wonderful day! :)**


	61. Chapter 60

**Hey my wonderful Nerdie Birdies! Here comes a writer that has came back after 3 weeks of craziness! I would like to apologize so bad because three weeks must have been so tiring to wait for, and on top of that, I left off on a spot where you guys wanted to know sooooo bad. I am so sorry! Just know that I thank all of you for imputing reviews, as well as waiting. I am so sorry; I've had ridiculous amount of work, and things were rough patches for me. But I am back, and I can update a bit more frequently. May is not going to be the best updating month, but I am sure that I will get faster and faster from updating once May is slowly beginning to end.**

 **Anyway; thank you so much for you love and support! I mean it; I feel so bad for not updating. I hope you guys can understand; all the blame is on me.**

 **Anyway! I would like to thank you guys for wishing my awesome friend, , a wonderful bday! It meant a ton to me that you guys went to check out her stories that she writes. It means a lot that you guys could do that, taking time, and lastly doing something that I asked. I could never ever forget the support that you guys had given me, and I will have to say, I am so lucky to have such wonderful supporters and readers who are always able to stick with me till the end. Thank you so much!**

 **This chapter has a lot of loose ends, so you should go read it below! :)**

 **Also, I updated the poll. I am so sorry to disappoint but Romance/Action is out of the way. I know, I know, it gets me so riled, but I just...that was the most voted one on top of that...but when I was thinking of the plot...I felt no inspiration. I don't want to write a story where there is no inspiration because then I know it won't be my best quality. And words cannot explain how much I want to let out great quality work. I love you guys a ton and if you can vote again (I am so, so sorry!), that would be greatly appreciated. :)**

 **Okay guys; thank you so much for everything! Here comes the 60th chapter of It's Her, Why Her?! :)**

 **Percy POV:**

Annabeth's stare bore into me. I stared at her with confidence, wanting to show her that I am worth it. I breathed, holding her closer to me. I didn't want to hear a 'no' as an answer. I realized that the proposal preparations...I might have to cancel that. Oh gosh; yeah, the dinner reservation could be gone. And-

 _SMACK!_

I literally was slapped right across the cheeks.

By Annabeth.

"OWWW! WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!" I yelled, groaning from the pain. Even though Annabeth wasn't the tallest, she sure had the strength!

"I was just seeing if this was reality," Annabeth cracked a cute smile.

That girl!

"That hurt," I sighed, but pulled her closer. Normal men would push them away.

But weirdly, that would just make me feel more insecure if I pushed Annabeth away. Then she'd be sad and I'd feel as if I failed her.

She's breaking me.

But she's breaking me in a good way. A really good way. Because now I feel a feeling I longed for so long; love.

Annabeth smiled, hugging me automatically.

"Fiancé sounds nice," Annabeth hugged me tighter, nuzzling into my chest. "I'd really like that."

That is when I froze, feeling something warm beat under my chest. Something really warm, not the embarrassing kind of warm, but rather a really relaxing kind of warm. It made me feel warm and fuzzy inside. Warm...warm...it was such a lovely feeling...

"So is that a yes Wise Girl?" I kissed her forehead, looking down at her as she nodded, a grin plastered on her face.

"I won't run away," I kissed her forehead again and hugged her close. Annabeth suddenly hugged me tighter and I gasped for breath.

"Annabeth...really...really...tight..." I gasped, and Annabeth practically tumbled onto me as we both fell into the ground and she was on top of me, the grand meeting room lights suddenly dimming. Oh gosh; it was time that if at least thirty minutes passed and the lights were on, it would automatically begin to dim.

Fifteen minutes later, it would be completely dark.

I sighed, pulling her close and watching her. Her cheekbones high, she was obviously blushing and had the happiest facial expression I had ever seen. She just stared at me, blinking, her brows softening up as she grinned, and I couldn't help but notice how beautiful she looked.

"Annabeth..."

"You won't leave me...right?" Annabeth's brows were furrowed, staring at me with concern. "You'll forever be faithful, right?"

"Of course," I pulled her closer, managing to sit up while she followed exactly, me cradling her in my arms. "I would always be your bad boy."

Annabeth grinned, and kissed me on the cheek. "I love you a lot Percy. I'm believing you," she warned, though their was a teasing smile on her face.

"Trust me Annabeth," I pecked her lips. "You won't regret it."

 **Annabeth POV:**

"Spill it, oh my gosh, spill it," Sophia squealed. I laughed as she pushed up her glasses. She looked so adorable; Walter was correct.

"So let me get this straight," Walter grinned. "He proposed?"

"He proposed," I smiled, feeling very excited.

"YOU SAID YES, RIGHT?!" Sophia was already jumping up and down. Walter groaned, but he was still smiling.

"Sophia, come sit on my lap."

"Wait, I have no time, Annabeth, so WOAH-WALTER!" Sophia laughed as she was sitting on Walter's lap, laughing. How cute. Both of them were literally the cutest couple I had ever seen.

"I..." Sophia froze, looking shocked.

"You rejected-"

"Did..." a smile broke out of my face and immediately Sophia was squealing while Walter was laughing. I felt so happy; Sophia was a ball of sunshine. Though one of the top fashion designers, she had a sassy disposition but once you slowly knew her, you got to uncover more of her. She was sweet, loved to bake, and was a compassionate lover, especially to Walter. They were the cutest; and Sophia has become one of my best friends after the most unexpected encounterance, when she looked down at me.

But she loved Walter, and Walter was so stupid not to realize her feelings.

Until now; and just like I found a resolution, so did they.

I felt glad, and this moment was something that I could treasure. With them by my side, I knew that they were my strength.

And when announcing one of the happiest moments in life...I couldn't help but crack a smile.

Percy Jackson.

He was a bad boy.

But not just an ordinary bad boy.

 _My_ bad boy.

 **Percy POV:**

"You did _what_?!" Father was furious. He was pacing around the room, while I calmly sat down on one of his sofas. Glaring at me, it almost looked as if he was going to tear me apart. His eyes were monstrous, but I didn't budge one bit.

I was sick of it.

I was sick of being controlled.

Controlled on what woman to love, to date, to marry.

All I wanted was Annabeth. She was perfect. I was never a corny man; I never believed in sopey romance. But somehow, I felt comforted. I felt as if she could calm me, and being the CEO, she can at least relieve me. Give me advice and all. It warmed my heart to think that she'd be by my side.

And when her face lit up...

I smiled softly, only to realize that it wasn't the right moment, the right time.

Because Father was glaring daggers at me, and all I could do was just smile back sheepishly.

"You. Perseus. Jackson," Father growled. Saying my full name meant a bad sign, but acknowledging that, I breathed. My face was blank, emotionless. "How dare you propose out of your own will? Without my permission! Nor your grandmothers! Or even your mother! You always rantlessly cause unnecessary trouble! ALWAYS! And I, as your father, have to clear everything up!"

"Father-"

"You defied me Percy. You defied me. You went against my will. How could you betray your father like this?" Father yelled, his face red and his veins popping out. "Why on earth would you propose?"

"I love her Father," I sighed. "I love her too much."

"One day, you say you break up with her. Percy, it has been freakn' five months! And whatever it is, she's back in your life?!" Father growled, his sea-green eyes piercing directly at mine.

"I couldn't stop forgetting her Father. I'm sorry...I know I disappointed you-"

"Percy Jack-"

"Poseidon, stop," we heard a frail voice. Both of us turned towards the door where Grandmother was standing limply with her cane. We all froze except Grandmother, who had a calm, soothing face. Her eyes were twinkling, a sudden smile forming on her face. "Poseidon...you don't know how wonderful Annabeth is. Remember; she saved my life."

"Mother, I understand, but is it just because she saved your life? Didn't you hate her-"

"Honey...no need to defend...it isn't that...I see that Annabeth is perfect for Percy."

"Mother-"

"I just need your approval," Grandmother sighed. "Percy, you have mine."

I felt a grand emotion thud through me, and I couldn't help but want to hug Grandmother. She nodded, and chuckled with a strained voice.

"You know...I should go back to bed. I am so, so tired," she sighed. "But Poseidon...stop. Everything is done. Everything."

Grandmother slowly walked away, her back hunched while she was using her cane, shaking a bit. Father stood their, speechless. His mouth was open a bit, but not in a way where you'd imagine a person drooling. It was more of a open mouth that was trying to breathe normally. Father's eye lids closed, holding onto the sofa. I felt an unfound emotion; just the feeling of acceptance. For once. I don't need to lose Annabeth.

All you have to do now is find a way to give her the ring you bought her.

I sighed as I looked up, Father looking at me.

"Son..." his voice cracked, deep and thick with emotion. "I...I would like you to take care of her well."

I froze, a new feeling beginning to turn against me. His love. It was his acceptance, his approval. Normally I would be smiling so bad, but somehow I couldn't. Those words just made me want to hug my father, just like when I was young. I wanted to let him know how much I love him. I knew he was breaking; breaking from confusion and hurting me from what I said. He knew Annabeth was worth it; but now, he is shocked that such ending ended up like this.

"Of course Father..." I slowly smiled, but it wasn't a grin. It was just a small smile, and in return, I got the same.

 **Annabeth POV:**

"Annabeth...come on, I want to snuggle you."

Percy was whining. Today, he decided that he'd take me on a date, only to realize that we had a bunch of emails to send. And him being CEO...it was hilarious because once he finished the pile, Grover would reel in twice as much of how much files Percy had to read and sign.

So I had to help with the emails.

Percy was already leaning on his bed, a casual white v-neck on his upper torso, looking like an angel. His pants and shirt hugged his body, revealing a good portion of muscles. I sighed. Percy couldn't have been more convincing, but staring at was regret.

He was holding a teddy bear as well as opening his arms wide enough for me to crawl and snuggle with him.

Gosh, why is he distracting me?

"Percy, I have to finish these emails," I turned away. Gosh, why was that so hard? I mentally slapped myself for being so stupid. Was I really up to no snuggling? After all, we came back together, and after all...

I am his fiance.

My eyes lit up by just those four phrases, typing faster on the laptop as I chuckled to myself.

 _I am marrying a Seaweed Brain. My Seaweed Brain. How cute. :)_

I sent the email only to have arms wrap around my waist, pulling me closer.

"Annabethhhhhhhhhhh," Percy whined. "Let's snuggle."

Gosh, he is breaking my wall to work.

"Percy-GAAAAHHHH!" I screamed, laughing as he tickled me. He tickled my neck, my armpits (as silly as it sounds), my stomach, my hips...gosh, he has to stop. Oh my gosh, it is hard to breath, oh gosh omg oh no holy moly help me now omg omg omg-

"Snuggleeeeeeeeee," Percy suddenly stopped, letting all the excitement disappear as I could finally breathe. He wrapped his arms around me as he put his leg on top of mine. Rocking back and forth, he kissed my neck. "Rest. Relax. Please," Percy kissed behind my earlobe again.

Laughing, I sighed.

"It's awful hard not to though," I breathed as Percy kissed right below my jaw.

"Well, just stay here and let's snuggle-"

"Percy-"

"I haven't touched you in a while," Percy said, nuzzling into me more until we both froze. What he said...

"No...not in that way Annabeth...oh gosh...I mean as in snuggling," Percy laughed and I could hear his voice. It seemed rested, calm. I am glad I could give him some sort of affect.

"Yeah," I turned and kissed his nose.

"Annabeth?"

"Yes?" I whispered, his forehead resting on mine. His sea-green eyes looked at me intensely.

"Let me hold you like this...let me hold you like this for the rest of your life."

And before I could open my mouth to respond, I felt something cold and metallic slip into my left finger.

 **Did you like it? Did you like it? I hope you did. I know this is such a late update and guys, seriously, I am so sorry! I have just been busy and May is going to have updates that are going to be much longer. I have three projects and gosh guys; I am already flat on this floor pretty much dead. Just joking; but I am so busy. I am sorry but I hope you like this chapter because I rewrote this chapter and gosh guys...seriously; I am so sorry but hope you liked it! Has a lot of ties that were tightly tied that are now loosened up. Please review on what you thought though about the chapter! :) Anyway, here are the dedications:**

 **Someone the World Forgot: Oh; hahahahahahahaha I love math! And yes; it does say in the book. I don't know which part but somewhere it does. :) And I don't think the rest of Chapter 60's dedications should be explained considering everything is cleared out ;) Anyway, thank you so much for the heartwarming review! Really made my day! Keep being the awesome you! :) Hope you liked this chapter and thank you so much for your support! :)**

 **thatinvisiblerose: Hahahahahahaha; that was the whole point. I wanted to see if you would be nervous. Hahahahahaha; anyway, once again, good intentions. I can't get mad at you after all you are always there to support me! And yep! Percy deserves that slap! Hahahahahahaha :) And yeah; hahahahahahahaha; I sincerely felt such warmth in your reviews. For real. You seemed so genuiene about who you felt. That is a very admirable characteristic. Anyway; thank you so much for reading this story and supporting! :)**

 **clo7615: AWWW! Thank you so much; you always remind me of a cupcake. Okay; not because you shape like one, scratch that out. I am saying that you remind me of a cupcake because the bread is always the one that makes me smile, the frosting is the one that always makes the cupcake awesome (implying that you are awesome), and the sprinkles are the extra love that you put in your reviews that brightens my day. Thank you so much! Anyway; hope you liked this chapter and thank you so much for supporting! :)**

 **the Oracle of Akemi: Thanks! And also; love your excitement! Yes, the pairing will be Caleo. However, I posted a poll sometime ago and it was voted that a Percabeth story would be BEFORE the Heal My Scars Sequel. For now, let's call it Heal My Scars Sequel (new name will come at the time). I realized that let me be a bit unique on this because I was thinking that there could be a literal time span which could create the new sequel. By the way; I am super excited because as you know, not only is there Caleo but there is Percabeth. More is to come as I write more; stay tuned. :) AAWWWWW! Thank you! And thanks also to what you said about my friend; warms my heart. :)** **Anyway; hope you liked this chapter and thank you so much for supporting! :)**

 **0fictionluver0: Awwww! That is so sweet! I am glad you liked the mood of the chapter. It reallyyyyyy warms my heart. Thank you so much! :) And seriously; it truly means a lot to me that you liked the chapter, and your excitement brightens up my day to the max! Thank you so much! :) And omg; happy really late birthday! Sorry; I know that you are an April Baby; but I hope that you had a wonderful birthday and a wonderful time. :)** **Anyway; hope you liked this chapter and thank you so much for supporting! :)**

 **SapphireTrafficker: And yay! I am sincerely so happy about your enthusiasm and support as well as excitement! It truly means a lot to me; thank you so much! Seriously; the fact that you input a review warms my heart and your message sincerely warmed my heart. Thank you. :) And yeah; I know it went super quick but instead of a planned out proposal, I decided to do something really unexpected. :)** **Anyway; hope you liked this chapter and thank you so much for supporting! :)**

 **Dtrax96: AWWWW! Thank you so much; I am glad you liked the chapter. To tell you the truth; it means a lot. Thank you so much! :) Your excitement is definitely something I love!** **Anyway; hope you liked this chapter and thank you so much for supporting! :)**

 **Lilly: AWWWWWW! Don't call me sweet when you are literally one of the sweetest people I had ever met. *hugs* You are so kind! Your reviews sincerely warm my heart (I don't know how much times I stated that), and also it motivates me to write more. So yeah; shoutout to you about that! :) You are so sweet; really, thank you. Also, thank you for wishing my best buddy, Ms. Percabethswift a really happy birthday! Means a lot! :) Also...by the way...your review made me smile so many times! Just the fact that you make me smile with your reviews and the content put into it is something that you should always remember. :)** **Anyway; hope you liked this chapter and thank you so much for supporting! :)**

 **raelauren: Awwww; thank you so much! It is so sweet of you to wish my friend a happy birthday. I mean it; she loved it greatly. I am so glad to have such a sweet reader like you who can support me all the way. Thank you so much! :)** **Anyway; hope you liked this chapter and thank you so much for supporting! :)**

 **Guest: So sorry for the long wait! However, I updated today! I felt so bad for updating so late but I just want you to know that I hope you like this chapter! :)** **Anyway; hope you liked this chapter and thank you so much for supporting! :)**

 **annabethchase653: AWWW! Thank you so much; those words really meant a lot to me. I am so glad that you liked it, and it means a lot to me that you were blown away by the chapter. :)** **Anyway; hope you liked this chapter and thank you so much for supporting! :)**

 **IamCrystalClear: I will say this bluntly; I seriously think your reviews are so cute. Like really man; they always make me laugh and your reviews always remind me as if we're siblings. That is incredible! Hahahahaha; anyway, loved the review. :)** **Anyway; hope you liked this chapter and thank you so much for supporting! :)**

 **MAL-DaughterofChaos: Ikr? :)** **Anyway; hope you liked this chapter and thank you so much for supporting! :)**

 **InvisibleGirl42: AWWWW! That was so sweet; that genuinely made me smile. Thank you so much! I loved your reaction; it sincerely made me smile. Thank you so much! That was so sweet; oh gosh, I am sincerely smiling; thank you! *hugs*** **Anyway; hope you liked this chapter and thank you so much for supporting! :)**

 **PUGA1414: Ikr? Finally! :)** **Anyway; hope you liked this chapter and thank you so much for supporting! :)**

 **daughterofthantos: AWWW! Thank you so much; your reaction sincerely made me so happy. I am serious; the way you reacted got to let me know that you really liked it. Thanks! :)** **Anyway; hope you liked this chapter and thank you so much for supporting! :)**

 **Lizzy Dane: AWWWWWWWWWW! That is so sweet! And thank you so much for giving me that constructive criticism. I will make sure to look over it. :) Also, I know that you will be a great writer! The fact that you take time to write is something that is noticed, and you can look up to other writers and see their techniques and blend it into your own. Remember; writing does not come from other people's satisfaction; it comes from yours. When you write, I know that you are going to be a blast, and that you are going to make your choices based on your creativity. Loved your review; thank you! :)** ** **Anyway; hope you liked this chapter and thank you so much for supporting! :)****

 **Mystery gurl 21: AWWWW! That is so sweet; thank you! :) *hugs*** **Anyway; hope you liked this chapter and thank you so much for supporting! :)**

 **Bobanddamasen: Of course I'd respond! In fact, your review was too sweet to neglect! Your reaction that you had shared with me meant soooooo much; you don't even know. It was such a sweet review and it had so much heart and feelings to it! Thank you! Just the fact that you took time reading my story, finishing it because in total I had published (like even now) 60 chapters...amazing. That must have taken quite some time, yet you dedicated the time that you had to read my story. What an honor. Thank you so much. :)** **Anyway; hope you liked this chapter and thank you so much for supporting! :)**

 **Guest: AWWWWWW! Thanks! It means a ton that a writer could hear that they've done a great job with character and just being complimented in general. Thank you so much! :)** **Anyway; hope you liked this chapter and thank you so much for supporting! :)**

 **kxlphead10: I am actually so sorry! I've got projects and all that. Words cannot explain how grateful I am to know that you are here, asking for an update. I am so sorry; three weeks worth of waiting must have been so frustrating. I updated. More updates are to come soon. I am so sorry once again; but thank you for caring. The fact that you have lightens my day. :)**

 **Okie dokie! Dedications are done! Thank you for so much love and support! Love you guys a ton! Okay; anyway, update will come later! BYE! :)**


	62. Chapter 61

**Hey awesome Nerdie Birdies! So I decided to update today to make up for such a long wait; THREE WEEKS WORTH OF WAITING! I knew I was super cruel to do that considering that you guys were always so faithful and all...so I decided to give you guys an update!**

 **Also, I want to say that I did not make dedications but the dedications will be for the next chapter that will be updated later so stay tuned for that! I am sorry but this update is like a MUST UPDATE ON THIS DAY for a certain reason.**

 **This CERTAIN REASON is because HERE COMES A SHOUTOUT; TO THE WONDERFUL REVIEWER, LILLY, I just want to wish the happiest birthday to you. You are so sweet, you make me smile and your reviews are always lightening my day. Like for real; you sincerely brighten up my days and your reviews made me connect with you in so many ways. You are the best; happy birthday and this chapter is written in dedication of you.**

 **Chapter dedication: Lilly the reviewer. :)**

 **Anyway; I am sorry once again for no dedications; I just had to do updating today because of that cause and writing dedications take extra amount of time (not trying to say it is a burden; I love writing dedications; but I am super busy today and I need this updated quick), however, the next chapter will once again bring positive dedications. :)**

 **Love you guys a ton; please review and hope you like this chapter! :)**

 **Annabeth POV:**

"I am definitely designing your wedding dress," Sophia squealed. "Annabeth...I am going to make the cutest wedding dress; you won't even believe how beautiful you'll look. I'll do your make up too. Ooh, and I can order shoes-"

"Sophia, don't get overly excited," Walter was reading a book while Annabeth and I were on top of my bed, her smiling real wide while I was squealing my head off.

"Well I am sorry, Mr. Idiotic Party Pooper!" Sophia yelled and Walter rolled his eyes playfully.

"Oh shut up Sophia!" Walter laughed and closed his book. "See Annabeth; she always distracts me."

"Yeah Walter," Sophia stuck her tongue out. "Because I am cute, sassy, and it's my charm. See? Because I am beautiful!"

"You're not beautiful," Walter spat and Sophia's mouth turned into a frown.

"Then-"

"You're gorgeous," Walter winked and I laughed so hard. Sophia's reaction was priceless.

"Well..." Sophia cleared her throat, going back to business mode. "I shall say Annabeth, your dress will be designed. However, is it okay if you can come at Monday to check out the multiple dresses? I will probably have the different designs tailored by then. One thing is for sure; I can only make the dress if I can get your measurements. So I guess I have to make measurements?"

"Yeah," I smiled. "You can."

"Let me just get my ruler," Sophia grinned. "Be right back."

And instantly she bolted out of the room.

"You must be so happy that Sophia is here with you," I grinned.

"You bet," Walter laughed. "She is peppy and energetic; there is so much that I can do to calm her down!"

Both of us laughed and soon Sophia came with the measuring tape.

"Walter?" Sophia batted her eye lashes very sweetly. Ooh; something is up.

"Yes?" Walter sighed, knowing something was suspicious with her angelic, innocent tone.

"Get out," she smiled sweetly.

"What-"

"Get out, get your bum out of here!" Sophia was already slapping Walter's but to move away. Walter, obviously blushing, quickly walked out of the room.

"There," Sophia laughed, having a breathless expression. "I just want to go straight on telling you about your marriage. So, what did you guys plan so far?"

"Well, we hadn't planned anything yet," I sighed, and Sophia frowned.

"Why not?" Sophia was the friend who loved to plan. If there is one thing that she could do in her life, it is to plan and design and that was all that she loved. We once had a night where we poured all our secrets and just talked, and she was so compassionate about designing. Wonder why she was the head manager of designing managements. Sophia was a devoted and compatible partner to work with.

"Well," I sucked in a breath. "He's...really busy. I have to help him sometimes type emails."

"Do you work by his side now?"

"Well I haven't thought of that," I bit my lip. "I don't want to pressure him to make me shift jobs. Besides...I don't want to make him feel as if I want to move positions out of money. Thinking that I am marrying him...you know, it was already bad enough that I am working in the same company as him."

"Why?" Sophia tilted her head, her eyebrows scrunched up implying that she was thinking. "Why is it bad enough? There is so much benefits; you can work together on breaks and it would be great."

"I...I don't know," I groaned while Sophia was writing down the measurements. "It's just that...I don't want to accept his money."

"Put up your arms," Sophia said and then took the ruler. "And back to the subject...why Annabeth? Isn't there great benefits from that? Like...well...is it because of pride? Because Annabeth, if it is, it's okay-"

"It's not pride," I looked at the floor.

"Annabeth, I didn't mean to-"

"I'm not offended," I mumbled. "I'm just...I don't know. Tonight, I might ask Percy for a transfer."

"TRANSFER?!" Sophia bit her tongue and cursed. "Arg, why?!"

"Sophia...I want to show him that I want to work alone," I sighed. "It's hard to explain."

"Well whatever that is," Sophia looked at me deeply. "I am expecting things to resolve."

"Okay," I looked at her meaningfully. After a couple of seconds of staring at each other, I knew she wanted the best for me.

I wish he'd listen.

I wish he would.

And immediately, Sophia cracked a smile.

"Let's wash our brains from the new drama," Sophia winked. "Let's talk about food."

"FOOD," I laughed and Sophia was writing things down from her clipboard.

"Stand straight like a stick," Sophia said.

"Yes ma'am!"

 **Percy POV:**

Today, we were going to meet her parents. Long day of exhausting training as CEO. And on top of that, more and more files...I don't know how Father dealt with all of this. So much work and barely any...

Never mind; there was pay.

Lots and lots of pay.

However, I loved it. There were perks; there were break sessions that gave me more opportunities to call Annabeth. Grover was my secretary so it was nice to hang out with my childhood buddy. Also, our lunch hours were an hour more, though sometimes it can be a bore. But I took time to at least relax for a bit. Annabeth came in a lot, and gives me a thousand hugs and kisses. That is all I need; though the days can get very, very rough all over.

My shoulders were aching; driving back was tiring. Grover was on a date with Juniper, so driving me couldn't be an option. But I would give Grover a great day; even excused him early from work.

And now, time to go and change, wash up, then drive to Annabeth's house.

I parked the car into the driveway and after taking my suitcase, walked out and when entering the house, immediately went inside to my bedroom to wash up.

Setting my phone to charge while I shower, I unbuttoned my shirt, only to hear a notification pipe up from my phone. Running towards it, I saw a text from Annabeth.

 _Percy; don't dress fancy to impress. Wear comfy clothes; the weather is hot so you know...dress into some comfy clothes and stuff. Malcolm denied this but soon agreed but you can sleep in our house today. My family doesn't know this fiancé thing but it is so exciting Percy! Gosh; I am being way too wordy. ANYWAY! Come and you know...pack some clothes. Today is a Friday so you can sleep and rest your shoulders from this hard week!_

 _-XOXO Annabeth_

Grinning, I smiled.

That cutie.

...

"PERCY!" A child ran up to me and hugged me tight. "I missed you."

Probably Bobby or Matthew.

"Hey Bobby!"

"I'm Matthew," he blushed. Oh gosh; I am off to a bad start.

"Sorry," I fuzzed his hair, and smiled. He giggled, and I knew that he loved me either way.

"Where's Bobby?" I laughed and Matthew sighed.

"He got discharged from the hospital. But I guess-"

"Percy?"

Annabeth looked at me and smiled. She was wearing a black pj shorts with a loose grey shirt. Her hair was tied up into a loose bun and dang, she was too beautiful.

"Hey," I winked at her and Matthew laughed.

She rolled her eyes playfully and ran to scoop Matthew in my arms.

"You should go play with Bobby. Bobby wants to play with the LEGOS," Annabeth kissed Matthew's cheek. Matthew squirmed, and when Annabeth let him down he was already running inside.

"Bobby...is he okay?" I asked and Annabeth hugged me.

"He's doing fine...just needs to rest a lot. Great news; he's coming to school next week."

"Really?" I rubbed her back and I could hear her soft breaths.

"Yeah," she smiled and looked up at me. "Yeah."

"You know, I think both of you lovebirds should come in," Malcolm's arms were crossed.

"Yeah," Annabeth pulled away. Malcolm had some suspicion of me. Oh gosh; did I create a bad impression? After all, I pretty much bombed Annabeth's heart before making her my fiancé...

Annabeth held my hand, giving it a meaningful squeeze. We walked in together, closing the door. Then, I saw Mrs. Chase who grinned at me.

"Haven't seen you in a while," Mrs. Chase smiled at me. "Come; you should sit and eat."

"Yeah," I wanted to give myself a slap. What was 'yeah'? I have nothing other to say; I was so embarrassed. The table was set with so many foods; I couldn't even count. Well...it wasn't like a grand feast but there still was a lot. I was very hungry-

GWUUUHHHHHHH...

My stomach betrayed me, embarrassing me. Mr. Pam, Malcolm, Mrs. Chase, Annabeth...EVEN BOBBY AND MATTHEW...looked at me.

Dang it.

"I..." I blushed, closing my eyes. Oh my gosh; this cannot be happening. I was so close to impressing; this cannot be it.

And all of a sudden; there was a burst of laughter.

"Annabeth, stop," I whispered, and the whole family was laughing. Mrs. Chase was stirring something in a pot but was laughing a good deal. Malcolm was leaning on the wall but was pointing fingers at me. Mr. Pam put down his fork and laughed a ton. And Bobby and Matthew...they were on the ground. Annabeth was leaning on me, grasping my shirt and laughing so hard. This was embarrassing. VERY embarrassing. I couldn't help but blush, holding Annabeth close and feel very, very embarrassed.

"Come sit on a seat Percy," Mrs. Chase pointed at a seat. "Annabeth, before that...you should calm down that tomato face of his."

Annabeth looked at me and nudged me. "Come on Seaweed Brain. Let's stop this blush."

And then she kissed me on the cheeks.

ARG! SHE WAS DOING THAT ON PURPOSE! THAT SLY-

Everyone laughed harder.

"He looks like an apple!" Bobby laughed so hard and I couldn't help but want to just breathe in some fresh air. I am totally going to get Annabeth back for this...

"Sit. And Annabeth, don't," Mrs. Chase looked at Annabeth with eyes that looked very sternly. But all of us knew, even with not knowing her very well, that she loved Annabeth and was having a playful manner.

"Yes Mom!" Annabeth laughed and pulled a chair forward. She sat down and I awkwardly sat next to her.

"So, how has your relationship been going? Annabeth told me you got back together," Malcolm rolled his eyes while sitting down.

"Malcolm, quit with the attitude," Mrs. Chase warned. Annabeth squeezed my hands lovingly.

"Malcolm, things are going fine. And going off that-OWWWW!" Annabeth pulled away from me. I literally squished her fingers real bad. She shot me a glare, her grey eyes showing a threatening glance. "What was that for?"

"Not now," I sighed. "Not now."

"What is it?" Malcolm looked at me dangerously, almost as if he was proposing a challenge.

"Well-"

"Mrs. Chase...Malcolm...Mr. Pam..." I closed my eyes and held Annabeth's hand. "I would like to tell you something."

"Go on," Malcolm rolled his eyes and I immediately knew this was my cue.

"I...I would like to ask all of you if you'd...you'd give me the honor to be the man that would love Annabeth for the rest of her life."

And the minute I said that, everything was silent. I looked at everyone's faces. Malcolm's mouth dropped, Mr. Pam's eyes looked as if it was going to pop out and he looked as if he was going to choke, and Mrs. Chase just...she looked at me almost as if she hated me.

"Marriage?"

"YOU ARE NOT HARMING MY SISTER!"

"Congrats!" Mr. Pam grinned. "I totally accept!"

"Marriage," Mrs. Chase stared at me for the longest time and suddenly smiled. "MARRIAGE! MY DAUGHTER IS GETTING MARRIED! DID YOU GIVE HER A RING?!"

"MOM-"

Annabeth grinned and showed her left finger proudly.

"MY BABY GIRL IS GETTING MARRIED!" Mrs. Chase shrieked happily.

"You are going to let her get married to HIM?!" Malcolm groaned.

"Malcolm, he is a very great person. Please stop trying to hurt him," Annabeth kissed my cheek. "I think he is a very compatible partner."

"Well, let me tell you what," Malcolm shot me a glare. "If you ever hurt her, make her feel unspecial, divorce her, harm her, use her, or IN GENERAL HURT HER IN ANY WAY, I WILL KILL YOU."

"I am sure I won't," I kissed Annabeth's hair. "You don't need to stress that. Annabeth and I go along pretty fine."

"Says the one who broke up with her."

"Malcolm-"

"Just don't hurt her," Malcolm's eyes suddenly softened. "Annabeth is a strong woman, but she also has a lot of hurt in her. Make her feel special. This is all I can ask for."

"I promise Malcolm," I said softly. "And I promise."

...

"Here," Annabeth patted her bed. "You can sleep here."

"To cuddle," I winked and was about to hug her but she pushed me away.

"Huh, how about a no," Annabeth stared at me. "I am sleeping on the floor. I already created this comfiness. But your back hurts. You sleep on my bed."

"Annabeth, you know I am just going to feel guilty," I sighed.

"Yeah but..." Annabeth sighed. "I want you to rest completely. Lights going to be out in five..."

She gave me a stern glare. I just sat down on the bed.

"Four...three...two...one..." and when the lights closed and ran and rammed her into the door, kissing her lips automatically. Annabeth immediately pulled away and then hugged me.

"You're officially my fiancé," I breathed.

"I love you so much Percy," Annabeth hugged me tighter.

We stayed like this for a couple of minutes until I proposed, "Sleep and snuggle?"

After a long pause, she responded, "Sleep and snuggle."

 **Cute chappie, huh? I hope you guys liked it; put with extra effort. Now, about Sophia and Annabeth's conversation...what is up with Annabeth? What is the reason? You just got to find out. :) Anyway, hope you liked this chapter, please review, AND LASTLY, HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO LILLY THE REVIEWER! :) Hahahahaha; happy birthday and hope this chapter has lightened your day to the max. :)**


	63. Chapter 62

**Hey awesome Nerdie Birdies! Okay...for real guys...900 REVIEWS! OH MY GOSH, 900 REVIEWS! GIVE ME A MINUTE...900 FREAKN REVIEWS! Guys; I am dying! That much? Thank you so much; words cannot explain how happy I am! To be exact at the current moment...901 but guys; we reached over 900 reviews! My instant reaction was freezing, having the smile on my face, screaming, rolling around the floor with my sister looking at me as if I was some weird person and me just smiling and hugging a Tsum Tsum doll (because seriously guys, I love Disney; it's my bae). Anyway; thank you so, so much for giving me the chance to not only have 900 reviews but to receive support from this story! You don't know how hard I worked on this plot, trying to adjust things and make sure that what I am writing is going on track. Thank you thank you thank you! Oh my gosh; I am dying right now. You guys probably make me die happy right now. Today wasn't just my day, but once I checked on this website, WALA! The 901 reviews came! I am so, so happy, and words cannot explain how happy I am to have this moment. Thank you; none of these moments in my Fanfiction writing experience would ever be made without you guys. Really; Team Nerdie Birdies ROCKS LEGIT! :)**

 **So thank you so, so much!**

 **Also; the Oracle of Akemi reviewed about my poll and how it was not able to make the people that already imputed their opinion could access the poll. Thank you so much or else I'd be wondering if I even got an imput or not! So a new poll is up. Same concept; and once again, I apologize that I changed it. I just really want to present my best quality work to you guys for the next story coming up very, very soon so stay tuned to that! Really cannot wait guys; so please check out the poll so once I am finished with this story, I can hop right towards the next story and the new update can be quicker! :)**

 **Okay; I know I am blabbing way too much 'thank yous' but seriously, thank you so much! For just everything! 900+ reviews...I am dying guys. I thought 800+ could be the best I can do. But now it is 900+; thank you for sparking happiness to this writer that only hangs out with the ideal bae (a laptop hahahahahahahahahaha) as well as a writer that is notorious for tripping a lot. :) *thumbs up***

 **Love you guys a ton; new update right here! Enjoy y'all! :) And don't forget to review; oh, by the way. New celebration # thingy. Review #TeamNerdieBirdies900. To me, I feel like that is short (been putting my hashtags wayyyyyy too long so decided to shorten it up hahaha) but also that is sounds pretty lit man. 900 guys...gosh, you can already see me freaking out with happiness but without said; please review and WITHOUT FURTHER ADO (I should really stop rambling) LET US GET ONTO THE STORY! :)**

 **Annabeth POV:**

Feeling something rub my back, I managed to open my eyes.

My vision blurred, so I blinked a couple times. And just like that, I finally saw Percy smile at me. his arms around me and his thumb constantly rubbing my back. It was pressed so hard, but it was massaging the tensed muscles that were aching from work.

"Good morning Wise Girl," Percy winked, and for a second, I felt like drooling. It was so unreal; he was in my bed...

And then last night memories came in.

We snuggled and fell asleep.

That simple.

It felt nice; this time, we weren't caught, nor were we rushed to go to work. It was a peaceful weekend, and Percy was here. I knew that this somehow wasn't as normal as it used to be, because things changed. Everything changed. Even how he felt. Like...it was the same but...he seemed a bit more muscular than before. It's hard to explain; I guess time gone could change someone ever so slightly.

"Good morning Seaweed Brain," I kissed his cheeks. "My back hurts."

"Mine too," Percy groaned. "But it's okay. I can adjust, give me a second," Percy scooted farther out and finally I rested my back. It was comforting.

"Thanks," I snuggled closer to Percy's chest and he sighed.

"I wish we didn't go to work," Percy twisted a strand of my hair with his index finger. "Just stay in bed and sleep all I want. I wish life was that easy, don't you think?"

"Yeah," I whispered back. "It's easier that way. But first of all Percy...I want to discuss a few things."

"Go on," Percy looked down at me, and he was smiling at me. Oh gosh, this is going to be harder.

"How was it when I was gone?" I blurted, totally drifting away from the topic I really wanted to talk about. But I will admit that once those words slipped out of my mouth, I didn't regret it one bit. I take full responsibility on my curiosity.

"It was...hard," Percy looked at the ceiling, pulling me closer. "Father gave me more work. I was slowly becoming manager and all. Also, the elections were coming up. I was doing special training while you were doing all that office work. And I was dating Mallory..." Percy's voice lowered. "It took a lot of work to look I loved someone when I didn't. I felt bad, I really did. She is a really sweet person, and though she can be bratty, I can always know that she truly cared for me. However, I really did use her."

I could've felt jealous. Because in the past, when I even saw Mallory, I would feel angry. I would've felt relieved if we began dating again and I heard that. Jealous and relieved. I knew I'd feel those emotions. But now, after my life went tumbling everywhere, I started to understand every bit of Percy. All the hateful feelings towards Mallory disappeared.

"And not only that," Percy went on. I guess we were both drowned with thoughts. "But having a strict face on you really sucked. And when Johnathan came, I was so mad. He kept on flirting with you. And you were so oblivious to it. You started to smile, and when you'd see me, you'd just shoot a glare. I wish I was Johnathan that time, I just wished I could see you smile at _me_ ," Percy sighed.

Hearing that suddenly made my heart ache. He was right. I was so oblivious; to the point where I didn't even consider Percy's side. I never looked once at what he was going through. I thought he was an evil human being, but even then I love him since then. It was crazy...this whole situation was so crazy. Too much emotions...on top of that, strong emotions...

"I never ever regretted harder in my life when I broke with you. All it did was eating me alive. But I thought for you...because my grandmother was making you stoop so low...I really did not want you in pain. For real Annabeth, I saw that note and I felt so much pain. You were hiding all this from me, and sure, I was there to help you when my grandmother went full on angry, but that? I never knew that. You went through that pain, for me, and I couldn't let you feel pain..." Percy's eyes watered, and I immediately hugged him. My face was buried into his chest as Percy spooned me. I wanted to cherish this.

"And the funny thing is," Percy continued. "Breaking up with you really was the most regretful thing I've done. And I thought that when not changing my gasoline when driving for a road trip was the most regretful thing ever. I got stuck on the freeway. I had to order a private jet to come with spare gasoline. It was the quickest way," Percy laughed, and I did too.

"You are so cute Percy," I laughed, and Percy's chin was resting on top of my head.

"No. I am a handsome CEO," Percy spat arrogantly. That arrogant bad boy.

"Nah, you're rather cute."

"Then if I'm cute, then I am only classified cute from you, okay? You don't call any guy cute."

"Not even a little baby boy cute?"

"Why, I think that is appropriate when we have children."

"Percy!"

"What?!" Percy laughed. "You don't want children? I want a lot of children-"

"Oh my gosh," I buried my face into Percy's chest, my face red and my feelings embarrassed. "I think it is a bit to early to you know, plan about children. Why don't we talk about wedding plans?"

"We both know that besides the location, Sophia is planning the rest," Percy chuckled.

"Yeah," I rose up from the bed and so did Percy. I stretched and Percy just squeezed my hands.

"Anyway Percy," I rose up from the bed and Percy whined, "Stayyyyyyyyyyyy..."

"Nah, we have a day ahead of us," I said sternly, but he knew that I wasn't meaning the strict, stern voice that I was showing.

"Fine. But anyway, I have something to tell you," I bit my lip and Percy sat on the edge of the bed.

"What?" Percy's eye brows raised, and the look that he was giving me was not making me feel nervous by the minute.

"I...you know about work?"

"Yeah," Percy said real slow. Oh gosh, he is feeling suspicious.

"So...about work-"

"Stop beating around the bush Annabeth. Tell me," Percy said, and his voice was serious.

I knew he meant it.

"I want to tell you that...well...I want to switch to a different job."

The room was silent.

"Why?" Percy's voice was defensive, and he was looking at me as if I was betraying him by eating a pink cookie rather than a blue one.

"I just...it's that...I don't want to accept your money."

He was glaring at me, and I knew by saying that, it made the situation worse than it already was.

"Why are you trying to get out of work?"

"It's just that...I don't want to accept your money. I want you, and love you fully, not to work and accept the money that you give me," I sighed, and Percy rose up.

"Annabeth," Percy held my shoulders, and by the time I looked up, my back was pressed against the wall. "You know, you make me feel relieved when you're at work."

Don't focus Annabeth. _Don't_.

"And..." he held my neck. No, not my neck. He knew where I felt most sensitive. "Without you, I feel like I am going to burst. I don't want to constantly be reminded of our break up. I need..." his warm breath blew against my neck. "I need you to be next to me."

No. No. NO.

"Percy-"

"And..." he kissed right below my jaw. "It feels nice that I know you're near me. In fact, I was going to tell you that I was going to promote you. As one of the executive members," one more soft kiss on the same spot. "So just stay with me. Please..."

"I can't...I can't Percy..." I closed my eyes, but I knew that he was slowly changing my opinion.

"You are everything Annabeth," he pecked my lips. "Stay with me. Please."

And that minute, I broke and I sighed.

"Okay...I'll stay...I'll stay. But I don't want you to get the wrong idea. I wanted to exit because I wanted to be with you. I wanted to love you, instead of just working with you and all. But seems as if you need me."

Percy laughed and kissed me for a few seconds before pulling away. "Thanks. I mean it."

And it was that smirk that really made me melt. He gave me a meaningful smirk, and exited the room.

I wanted to melt in a puddle.

I didn't know what just happened but all I remembered was Percy kissing me, and me accepting his request to stay.

 **Percy POV:**

"These are the dresses," Sophia squealed. Walter was smiling real bright at her while Annabeth and I were sitting on the couch. Sophia showed us sketches of what she drew. I didn't know how these sketches could even become possible, but one way or another, they were made. I didn't know which one to select for Annabeth if all the dresses are equally beautiful.

"And sorry Percy, but I only tailored one suit for you," Sophia looked at me apologetically. But the question that popped out of my head wasn't the one suit; it was how she got my measurements.

"How did you get my measurements-"

"Your profile of measurements was in our company. I jotted down the measurements. Heard that you get your clothes like business suits and all tailored from our company. You're a member, and I never knew that," Sophia was clicking her pen. "Anyway, Annabeth, try these! Come to my room!" Sophia squealed and dragged Annabeth upstairs.

"You must be a very lucky man," Walter laughed when the two were upstairs. "Annabeth is a very compatible partner."

I looked at him a little suspiciously. Did he like her...

"No, I don't like her incase if you're wondering," Walter answered. It was almost as if he read my mind. "I am saying this as a friend. I know Annabeth and it makes me happy that you two are going along well again. She's a lucky duck to have you, and you're a lucky duck to have her."

I smiled, and Walter grinned back.

"How is your relationship with Sophia?" I asked and Walter sighed.

"A bit bumpy," Walter said. "Sophia is mad at me for talking to this girl named Leah. Leah is a co-worker, she slept in my house. It wasn't us sleeping together; we were discussing, it happened to be late, and she was sleeping in the couch and I was sleeping on the desk."

"Oh..." I looked at Walter, and felt bad for him instantly.

"Sophia is just like this right now; but watch when you leave. She either gives me the silent treatment or a huge yelling fit."

"I am so sorry," I looked at him meaningfully. "Maybe make something sweet for her. Or maybe talk it out of her."

"She leaves, cries, throws punches at me," Walter groaned. "And don't underestimate her punches, they are really, really hard."

"I can relate," I laughed, but it wasn't a laugh that could be instantly like, 'oh, the situation is getting funny!'. It was more of a relatable laugh. "Annabeth punched me once and she kicks me when we sleep at times. She once kneed my..."

"Ooh..." Walter cringed. "That must've been so painful."

"It happened last night," I closed my eyes. "I woke up and it was so, so painful. She doesn't even know it."

Walter laughed. "Well...Annabeth can be a bit...careless when she sleeps?"

"Oh, you bet," my eyes widened and he laughed. I was glad that we could have a bro moment. Just an honest discussion about our girls.

"Anyway..." Walter looked sad and worn down. "I just hope Sophia could come back to me. It was all a mistake; she always barges in my house. What made me feel bad was that she came with pancakes. It was the weekend and...she wanted a morning picnic with me. I all forgot; I stayed up like three am in the morning working with Leah, and Leah fell asleep. I was not conscious; I fell asleep too, and Sophia got so mad."

"Explain to Sophia," I advised.

"I did," Walter said exasperatedly. "It just added fuel to the fire."

"How?" I was shocked.

"She said that she felt very angry because she's been seeing me with Leah a lot. And it isn't my fault; Leah comes up to me, and I am just talking with her! It's nothing; just friends. She got mad because when she came back to apologize, I..." Walter covered his face with his hands. "I invited Leah to dinner."

"Ooh..." I felt very sorry for Walter. "But why did you invite her?"

"Well, Leah wanted to just talk. It was simple; friend to friend kind of dinner. But Sophia was sensitive and then everything went wrong. Leah still talks to me-"

"I think the best medication for this fight is for you to stay away from Leah," I looked at Walter and he looked down.

"I know but...Leah is my friend. I don't want to let her down-"

"She likes you Walter. It's straight off the bat," I explained. "She's doing all these flirtatious, innocent moves. She's bad sign Walter. You must stay away from Leah. She's doing this to ruin your relationship. I mean it; what you're telling me is basically you going deeper into her plan. Break her plan. If you really love Sophia, show her that by coming to her house every single day."

"Okay," Walter nodded. "I'll do that...I'll do that."

And after that, Sophia and Annabeth came in.

And the minute Annabeth came, my mouth watered and I was seriously about to drool.

And to tell you the truth; I drooled on all the dresses.

After thirty minutes of debating, we soon went to a comfy dress.

But for real; I had to admit that she looked beautiful in ALL of them.

 **Sophia POV:**

"Sophia..." Walter back hugged me and I pulled away.

"Could you stop?" I glared. "I feel very uncomfortable with you hugging me and all."

"Sophia..." Walter pulled me in again, hugging me. I felt like crying, because I missed this. Back hugging became our thing; I'd hug him in the back when he was about to sleep, wishing him a good night. And he'd hug me in the back when I was cooking or just randomly, at these moments.

It was special, and I wanted to pull away but his hug tightened. Walter kissed the back of my earlobe and I wanted to seriously punch him.

"Let go of me-"

"Let me explain," Walter rubbed my shoulders. My legs weakened. I knew that I should stop. I knew it, I knew it-

I pulled away.

"Stop. Please. Stop," I shot him a dirty glare. "You think that once you give me hugs and kisses, we can be back together? You think that trying to kiss your way up to explain and resolve all of this will even work? I am not that cheap of a person you know. I don't care about what you think of me; but I know that you need to lay off."

Walter looked hurt, and I knew my words stung him so bad. Walter wasn't a bad person. He loved me just as I loved him. But I was hurting him. He was a kind person. Walter was a sweet gentleman; he'd prepare sweet dates, always support me on my mood swings, and all.

But we seemed distant once Leah came in the picture.

Just thinking about Leah got on my nerves. The regret of hurting him faded away and Walter shook his head.

"If you're supposedly thinking that I just wanted to kiss my way up to supposedly gain forgiveness, you're wrong," Walter spat, shooting just as dirty glare at me. "I approached you with confidence. You threw that way. I kissed you because I missed you. You never considered. I wanted to explain because I knew that even if you'd get mad at me, you'd know how I felt. But I guess you think I am kissing my way to the top," Walter looked hurt, and he turned away. "I'm sorry that I supposedly hurt you. I felt bad; I took time thinking of a surprise dinner. I prepared homemade pasta," Walter shook his head. "Looks like that is down the drain. You know, I am going to tell you how I feel. I am sick and tired of you getting angry at me. You won't give me a chance to fully tell how I feel about you. I...I just want to make it up for all of this. I'm sorry; I don't want to lose you, I just-"

I pulled onto his necktie, pulling him into a kiss and wrapping my arms around Walter's neck. He kissed me automatically, and I knew that this kiss meant mutual forgiveness. Swaying, I just held him closer. He kissed me feverently, and I knew that this really meant forgiveness. Of everything. I was just jealous. Jealous of him and that Lisa or Leah or Leyanaya or Lesanya or whatever girl. I don't even care about her name; all I cared for now was him.

And after that, he drove me to his house.

And in that period of time, it consisted of cuddling, and eating soggy pasta that only tasted great because it consisted 50% love and 50% effort.

 **Did you like it guys? I hope you did! I specifically wrote a bit more this time (though my schedule is wrecked up...there is school going on and I need to do my homework right now...what a procrastinator me...), but you know, gotta update after knowing that you guys made me this happy. I can never forget this day. HOORAY EVEYRBODY! YAY! Oh, and ignore this part but: 5/23/2016. Sorry; just want to know this date so when I somehow want to see it, here is the easy access. :) Anyway; without further ado, here comes the dedications! :)**

 **gururaj2000: Thanks. It was very thoughtful for you to analyze deeply into the story. Great review; thanks! :) Anyway, hope you like this chapter and thank you for supporting! :)**

 **Lilly: So glad that you liked the chapter! It meant a lot to me to see your reaction. I was so scared because I was like, "Will Lilly see that I added a dedication?" it was in the back of my mind for that period of time and then your review came! YAY! I was so happy! :) And don't worry; you'll find a guy that you can snuggle with too! :D :D :D You are kind; if boys don't even look at you without having a crush on you, that is a shame. You're so kind! :) Also; YASSSSS! HOO IS THE BEST BOOK ON EARF! GLAD THAT YOU'RE READING ME! Tell me more about what you think about the story and all. It's glad to know your imput as well. :)** **Anyway, hope you like this chapter and thank you for supporting! :) And lastly, happy late birthday! Loved your review you sweet person! :) Hahahahaha :)**

 **thatinvisiblerose: Words cannot explain how sweet your reviews are, and how much I want to dedicate you personally on every single chapter. You are so sweet, caring, and the fact that you read my stories and participate in the forum seriously makes me want to hug you so badly. For real. You are so relatable, sweet, and gosh, I am so so grateful to have a friend like you! I don't know; your reviews always make me smile. Thank you so, so much for letting me know such a sweet side from you because seriously, you are literally the kindest person I've met. :)** **Anyway, hope you like this chapter and thank you for supporting! :)**

 **OwlChaser113: Awwww; thanks! I am glad you liked the moment! :) And to answer your question...hmmm...if I had to choose my favorite Percabeth moment in this story (is this what you're referring to? Review if I answered your question correctly), then I have to say that it is the moment when Percy went to Annabeth (it was the 20th chapter I think...), and he wanted to get back but he stumbled, and then Annabeth said 'Percy Jackson'. I feel like that was really valuable. :) OR (oh gosh, I am sorry I have two haha), it is the moment when Annabeth and Percy went on their first business trip and they were in a jealous war :) I don't know; review me if I first of all answered your question and second of all what is YOUR favorite Percabeth moment in this story. :)** **Anyway, hope you like this chapter and thank you for supporting! :)**

 **clo7615: AWWWWWW! You are sincerely so sweet; thank you so much! You are sincerely so sweet; gosh, every time I read your reviews, I always think to myself, "Do I deserve such sweet reviews?" all because of your reviews. You are sincerely so sweet! Thank you; your support means the world to me. :)** **Anyway, hope you like this chapter and thank you for supporting! :)**

 **raelauren: Well, you were right. You put in so much luck that I guess she really didn't have to move. :) And awwww; your review I loved it! I don't know, just the feeling to what you've written made me feel so happy. If that ever makes sense...hahahahaha :)** **Anyway, hope you like this chapter and thank you for supporting! :)**

 **Ekae2000: AWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW! THAT IS SO, SO SWEET! Seriously; I never knew this was your favorite story. I am so glad it is; and what makes me squeal with happiness is that your review itself warmed my heart. Thank you so, so much! :)** **Anyway, hope you like this chapter and thank you for supporting! :)**

 **IamCrystalClear: Well, HERE IS AN UPDATE! :) Hahahahahahahaha; glad you liked the chapter. Do you like this one? Hope so. :)** **Anyway, hope you like this chapter and thank you for supporting! :) And by the way; loved your review. You are always so funny with your reviews; it is nice to read them. :)**

 **LoversReunited: AWWWWWWWWWWWW! Thank you so much; those words sincerely made me happy. I am glad that the previous chapter made you feel those emotions, and gosh, I can't thank you enough for such kind words! THANK YOU! :)** **Anyway, hope you like this chapter and thank you for supporting! :)**

 **Nerissa de Fiore: AWWWWWWWWW! Thank you so much; that makes me happy that you love it! Glad you love my story; I love your review! Hahahahahaha; anyway, thank you so much! Those words were so sweet! :)** **Anyway, hope you like this chapter and thank you for supporting! :)**

 **Mystery gurl 21: I am glad you felt the feels. In fact, the thing that makes me so happy is when I get to read those types of reviews. Feels, emotions, etc. It makes me happy that you felt emotions in that chapter. Thank you! Also; I updated so hope you like what I have presented! :)** **Anyway, hope you like this chapter and thank you for supporting! :)**

 **the Oracle of Akemi: Malcolm won't make it hard...right? *mischevious grin* Anyway, glad that you that the chapter was cute! Thanks! :)** **Anyway, hope you like this chapter and thank you for supporting! :)**

 **Kiren: That was such a sweet review! Really; thanks for the suggestion! :) Also; once again, loved the review. Thank you so much! Really makes me smile. :) By the way; you're the 900th reviewer. :) Just wanted to let that out. :)** **Anyway, hope you like this chapter and thank you for supporting! :)**

 **12354love: Yeah; Malcolm is overprotective. But a brother's got to do what a brother's got to do ;) Anyway, yeah! Thanks; your review brightened my day. :) It was so sweet; thank you so much! :) I am glad that you liked the previous chapter; also, for the questions...*grins* you got to find out. :)** **Anyway, hope you like this chapter and thank you for supporting! :)**

 **OKIE DOKIE! Done with the dedications; hope you liked this chapter! Review #TeamNerdieBirdies900, as well as look at the poll that I posted up! Okay; thanks guys! Talk to you guys later and last but not least; *group hug* love you all! :) See you guys on the next update and please review! :)**


	64. Chapter 63

**Hey wonderful Nerdie Birdies! HAPPY MEMORIALS DAY! Today, I decided to update because first, it is a holiday, but second because I really wanted to shout out; to all those strong fighters, I want to honor them. Today, I dedicate my chapter to all those who helped protect our country, risking their lives in the process. If you live in another country, remember, all the military people are fighting not only for your country but also for you. I want to honor all the deaths but also the alive people, who had served our country. I know I am sounding corny and all, but I cannot help but let you know that you should first be proud of this country but also be grateful. I bet without the military, we'd all be doomed. *DUN DUN DUN!* Okay, now I am just being dramatic; I'll shut up. Haha.**

 **Anyway! NEW CHAPTER IS UP! Sadly, no dedications. However, speaking of no dedications, I decided that if I cannot write dedications, I can at least thank the people who did review by writing the username. So, for the previous chapter, I would like to dedicate: Lilly, OwlChaser113, thatinvisiblerose, clo7615, the Oracle of Akemi, SapphireTraffiker, 0fictionlover0, Guest, shaarman, raelauren, Someone the World Forgot, and IamCrystalClear. I am so sorry for not writing personal dedications; but I really wanted to post this up first because I completed it but second, which is pretty much the main reason, is because I really wanted to dedicate this chapter to you guys but also to the soldiers and military people that risk their lives every day and go through tough training for us.**

 **Anyway; please review! I will surely reply for next time's reviews! I am so sorry; this is so disappointing considering that it would have been perfect if I wrote dedications with a chapter put with so much effort that is also long as well as a sweet dedication, but I would like to post this! Also...guys, this author is super tired so yeah, that is another part. Hahahahaha :)**

 **ANYWAY! PLEASE GO CHECK OUT MY POLL! THIS STORY IS REALLY ABOUT TO END; THREE CHAPTERS ESTIMATED IS LEFT, AND I NEED YOUR HELP! I CANNOT POST A NEW STORY WITHOUT YOUR VOTE! RIGHT NOW, THE OPTIONS ARE TIED, SO PLEASE SUBMIT YOUR OPTION BY GOING TO MY PROFILE AND VOTING!**

 **Sorry; the caps was such an overload, but I had been saying that for the last two chapters and only got two people voting. This poll is super important, and I was wondering if people saw. :) So yeah, that's that.**

 **ANYWAY! ENOUGH WTIH MY RANTING; enjoy this story and please review! :)**

 **Annabeth POV:**

"Wedding plans stink," I groaned while Percy parked his car in front of Starbucks.

"Well, why don't you relax your shoulders and let's go inside to get some coffee?" Percy asked, and I laughed.

"Let's go in Seaweed Brain," and we both got out of the car.

"I want a caramel Frappuccino...you want the same?" Percy smirked and I rolled my eyes.

"You know I-"

"Want your coffee black, with no sugar or creamer," Percy smiled, and I smiled right back. It made something warm spread across my chest just hearing that he remembered. It was hard to remember when he ordered me coffee.

"Okay Wise Girl, I get that I am handsome, but you can stop staring at me," Percy laughed while I looked down, blushing. "Let's just go get some coffee."

And with that, he slipped his hands right into mine, and we walked in together.

A fresh breeze of air blew onto my hair. Today was a date day (though we are engaged, we decided to spend some dates to treasure before the real commitment), and the first stop was the coffee shop. Then he is probably going to take a nice walk around the park, and then resume to his house. We were taking a break after planning that we'd reserve a beach to celebrate our wedding. Percy said he'd take care of the honeymoon; at least that takes a load off my shoulders.

We waited in line, just for a few minutes, before I ordered a frappachino and black coffee.

"Ma'am, that is six dollars and fifty cents," the man said, smiling.

"No problem," I smiled back, rummaging through my purse. I took out my card but before I did, Percy handed him the card.

"Here," Percy handed the man his credit card.

"Thanks," he quickly swiped it and handed it back. "Your orders will be coming up!"

And then, he winked at me.

I froze, blinking a couple of times. Did he seriously...

"She's not available," Percy squeezed my hand, and then looked at me. "Come on."

I walked with him, shocked. Did he not see that Percy and I are a couple? On top of that; engaged?

Like could he have a hint on the rings?

I sighed, walking close to Percy as our orders came up. Percy sipped on his drink and soon came mine. We laughed, and headed for the door.

"Thanks Percy," I grinned.

"No problem," Percy put his arms around me, and right when we were about to pull the door opened, out popped Mallory and one man.

I blinked, because we were all so confused.

Mallory blinked at me, and I swear, I was about to drop my coffee. It was so unexpected. I never exactly knew Mallory to a personal level but I knew that she loved Percy just as much as I love him.

So I shall say that though the hard feelings are erased, the intensity in the moment is indescribable.

"Percy..." she bit her lip, just staring at Percy. I felt something burn in me. Oh shoot Annabeth. I can't just get jealous right now.

But that look...

I pushed those thoughts aside and focused on Percy and Mallory. Mallory was searching his eyes, and for some reason, I wanted to pull Percy closer to me. Meanwhile, I looked at the boy next to her. He had brown eyes and hair; and I was startled when looking at him because he was staring at me.

Okay, way to make the situation more awkward.

"Hi," I greeted the man, putting my hand out. The man didn't even lift his hand; he just glared at me as if I sinned the world.

"James, stop. Shake hands," Mallory swallowed, and James slowly placed his hand on mine.

"Nice to meet you Annabeth Chase," James looked at me with an intensifying stare.

"Hey...Percy, I have a favor," Mallory looked at me. "Could I talk with Annabeth for a few minutes?"

Percy looked at me, searching through my eyes, seeing if I felt uncomfortable. But I took a deep breath and smiled.

"Mallory isn't going to hurt me Percy. Let me go," and he gave me a very soft smile.

"Go on," and after that, a new hand grabbed me. I walked out of Starbucks with Mallory pulling me to an isolated seat.

"Hey Annabeth," Mallory sat down, while I awkwardly sat. "Sit."

I sat down on an empty chair and she sighed.

"How's your relationship with Percy?" Mallory asked.

"We're doing fine," I said a bit to bitterly. What's wrong with me? Annabeth, chill. She's the ex-girlfriend of Percy. Don't try to regain those jealous feelings. He is yours...

"Annabeth-"

"The way you looked at him," I stared at my coffee. "Is it just me or do I sense that you still love him?"

"No," Mallory said automatically. I was startled. "I like James. He's my baby."

I smiled from that.

"That sounds like a cute couple," I winked and she laughed.

"Yeah, you bet. He's my really dangerous baby," she winked back and weirdly, I found the mood awfully change to tense and defensive to automatic joking off as if we were already friends.

"But anyway...Annabeth," Mallory gave me this look. "I want us to start over. Being angry at each other will do us no good."

I stared at her, and she looked somehow guilty for all the things she has done. Something about her has changed. It wasn't just her looking. It was a new approach, a new attitude.

Smiling, I nodded. Mallory smiled back, got up, and gave me a hug. I hugged her back.

"I'm so sorry Annabeth. I mean it; I've done things that hurt you a lot and-"

"It's okay Mallory...I forgive you...past is the past...we've all gone through hardships. It's fine."

"Thanks Annabeth...really...for understanding me..." Mallory almost looked as if she was going to cry. "Oh and uh...sorry about James...my boyfriend can get a little possessive...and when he saw you, he thought that you weren't restricting Percy from staring at me...does that even make sense?"

"Yeah, I know what you mean," and strangely, I did. It felt all familiar, especially when Percy would do small moves when I was talking with Johnathan.

"Well...James is waiting for me," she winked at me. "I'll see you some time...Annabeth."

I rose up.

"See you later," I smiled softly and so did she. When I walked inside the car, Percy was sipping his drink.

"Everything okay?" Percy looked at me worriedly, almost as if he expected a full blown-up situation.

"No," I kissed his cheeks. "Let's go."

Percy gave me a suspicious look, but I just gave him a grin.

"Everything's fine. Let's go along our date," I smiled brighter, but he still had a frown on his face.

"Seriously Percy," I frowned back. "It's fine."

We were both silent, our eyes locked from each other. Sea-green to grey; it was almost like a teenage movie that was filmed of two couples in love. But the stare wasn't that kind of stare. The scene, the moment seemed like it, but instead, it was just us trying to notice one another about how we feel.

Then Percy breathed, and kept looking at me again.

Contemplating for a moment, I stared deeply into his eyes before gasping.

"Is there something on my face?" I began touching my cheeks. "Oh gosh. You aren't staring at me..." Percy laughed, and that confirmed my suspicions. "DANG IT! WHERE IS IT? OH GOSH, DO I HAVE SOMETHING STUCK ON MY TEETH? OR DO I HAVE SOME LIPSTICK SMUDGED ON MY FACE? OR IS MY MASCARA-"

Percy cupped my face and pulled me into a loving kiss. I blinked before kissing him back. That dumb idiot. I smiled while kissing him a little longer. It felt nice to feel his lips, nice to feel his hands rub gently against mine. It felt nice to feel normal, though it felt different. His lips sure did feel a bit different. A little more chapped, but still soft. When I stare at Percy, I used to see a confident man. Now, I see a soft man, though his outer appearance is confident. After all the hardships that we've gone through, I think our impressions slightly changed. We depended on one another, but we both knew that the days when we'd kiss and hug comfortably still has to take some time to heal back to the old days.

But this kiss felt important. It was those few kisses that felt important. It was a kiss that marked a new beginning. A new beginning for us. Though I am engaged to him, it still meant a lot. It fully sealed all the slight distances between us. This kiss felt magical.

I might not be a girl who kissed many boys, but I know that the feeling of his lips are like...awesome.

The moods that switched between each kiss made me want to almost cry sometimes, because it feels so unreal.

Does that even make sense?

No, does Percy himself make sense?

Is he a unicorn?

A dragon?

No, let's stick with a unicorn.

A really handsome, breath-taking, beautiful, hilarious, confident, soft unicorn.

That's better.

I smiled to myself only to realize that he already broke off, and he was staring at me with amusement. I looked up and saw his eyes, and we both laughed.

"Daydreaming Wise Girl?" he winked while starting the car. Gosh, I just wanted to turn away, but something felt nice about that embarrassing moment.

Feeling comfortable again.

"Nah," I shook my head, giving him a wink. "I would never even daydream about a unicorn."

Percy cocked an eyebrow, and embarrassment flushed on my face.

I just called him a unicorn.

 _Well, he's a really handsome, breath-taking, beautiful, hilarious, confident, soft unicorn._

Don't even start Annabeth.

 _But-_

"Why thanks Wise Girl. I never knew I was such a descriptive unicorn," Percy winked and I shot him a glare.

Dang it; did I say that out loud?

"NO-"

"You're so cute," Percy fuzzed my hair, and I bit my lip, trying to stop the words of 'I am not that cute' out.

I should be called fierce.

Cute?

I can call him cute, but him calling me cute?

"I am not cute," those words slipped out and I then pouted.

"Awwww, Wise Girl is pouting," Percy kissed my forehead. "How cute."

"Stop," I growled, shooting him a glare and he laughed.

And my eyes softened the minute I saw those loving eyes.

I don't know how to describe it. It seemed cheerful. It was something that I missed seeing. Ever since the break-up, he wasn't smiling. Wedding plans were a stress because we had to find the location, order all sorts of food, try to make invitations...it was stressful. We only found the location after debating about the weather and found our theme (you might think that is small but that is so much work!), and finalized it by making half of the list of inviting people. He never seemed so happy; he was just piled with stress. But now, just watching him made me happy that I got to make him feel that way.

Today seemed valuable.

"I wish we can just go home and I can kiss you like crazy," Percy murmured bluntly.

"How about the date?" I teased, and his lips happened to have a frown.

"Oh right," Percy groaned. "Let's walk down the park."

Should I just say we can go home? Should we?

Besides...you know you want a kiss.

Shut up.

He started the car and drove out of the parking lot, and we drove farther towards the park. Percy sighed and when we walked out, Percy gave me this strange look.

I don't know what he was implying, but one thing that I knew for sure is that the stare made me want to blush and hide inside a cave.

"Let's go take a walk," Percy held my hands and we walked around the park.

"I really love you Annabeth. I'm so glad you're back in my life," Percy laughed, looking away from me while talking. I just stared at him, noticing an uneasy look on his face, almost as if his thoughts were that if losing me, he'd suffer again.

"Me too Percy. That's why I am engaged to you," I reasoned, and Percy pulled me closer.

"I wish Grover could handle the wedding. But I know that I can't because I don't want to pressure him. Besides, the wedding has to be magical," Percy laughed, and so did I. Percy had to be immature.

"So Grover can't make it magical?" I asked, a grin forming on my lips.

"Yeah. He can't make it magical. Two beats one!" Percy was being so immature. I playfully rolled my eyes, and we then began commenting about work, emails, complaining about emails, flowers, and our future.

"I have the honeymoon all set," Percy laughed. "I cannot wait to have the wedding over!"

I laughed, kissing his cheeks. "You look so excited."

"I can't wait to marry you Annabeth. I never been so devoted in my life," shock was laced in his voice, as well as plastered on his face. "Oh my gosh...Annabeth, this is so strange. I've never been devoted in my life. Does that mean..."

We looked at each other and he smiled.

"I guess the girl I once hated is someone that is worth the devotion," Percy winked, and I felt like melting. He sure did have a way with words.

After that, we just walked in silence. We were almost done with the walk anyway. My feet began hurting, but I didn't comment a word. I should've worn comfortable shoes than these cramped up flats.

Almost there...

Almost there-

"Let's take this extra trail," Percy grinned. I looked at the abandoned route. Sure, there was trees and all, but it had nothing connected to the park. It was an abandoned trail that made me feel unsafe. And plus...my feet were in pain.

"No," I spat and Percy looked surprise.

"You don't like this walk?" Percy looked a little hurt, and I shook my head.

"No, you're getting the wrong idea," I blurted. "It's just that my feet hurts. A lot. I should've worn comfy shoes but I just wore these flats thinking that we wouldn't walk in the park. You kept the date secret."

"Right," Percy was in deep thought. Biting his lip, he looked absolutely adorable. He looked so concentrated, but I knew him well enough that he had no solution to his thoughts.

That Seaweed Brain.

"Here, why don't I carry you?"

I swear, I burst into laughter because that sounded like a dumb idea.

"I'm heavy," I said. "You don't want to carry me from this trail."

"Don't test my strength," Percy winked and I laughed.

"You can't carry me through this trail."

"Are you calling this a challenge?" Percy's eyes glinted. Gosh; he looked so handsome.

"Sure," I gave him a wink and immediately, he croutched down.

"Oh my gosh Percy, what are you doing?" I whisper yelled. People were already staring.

"Piggy back rides are classic babe," he winked. "Come on; get on me!"

"Did you just call me babe?" I scowled at him, though we both knew that I wasn't that serious.

"Why, are you not pleased?" Percy teased.

"Percy-"

"Get on," he whined. "I look weird crouching down. Also...those girls are staring at my butt. Quick!"

I looked back and saw three women from work (probably from the newly recruited Designer employees), stare unashamed at Percy's butt.

"I'm coming," I immediately wrapped myself around Percy, to show them that he was mine.

Besides, I am engaged with him.

If only if I can show them my ring...

How would their reaction be?

I was curious, but decided to just leave it to that.

Percy smirked and he began walking down the unknown trail.

"I'm really heavy," I blurted, and the minute I said that, I began to feel ashamed. Did he think me fat? Did he think that I was heavy and he thought that as a negative part of me?

Besides...it felt weird now that he was holding me.

Gosh; distancing for three months really must have done something, huh?

"Yeah, you really are heavy," Percy weased, and I immediately wriggled away.

"Put me down!" I yelled, and Percy laughed.

"I was just joking," Percy reasoned but I shook my head, embarrassed.

"Put me down-"

"Annabeth," Percy whined, and with that, I was leveled back up.

"Hey-"

"Annabeth, I was joking. You're beautiful," Percy smiled, and I rested my head on his shoulder.

"You better put me down though," I laughed while he twirled me around.

"Nah," Percy twirled me around once more. "There is no fun in that."

I laughed harder as Percy began to run really fast. Squealing, I held onto Percy tightly and he began to laugh harder.

"DUDE, LET ME GO! YOU'RE GOING TO KILL ME BY FALLING DOWN, ROLLING, AND THEN SMACKING ONTO A THORN BUSH OR TREE OR WHATEVER!" I yelled and he ignored me, twirling me more.

"Here we go! I am off to dizzy land!" Percy halted, starting to move forward in a slow pace, like he was drunk. He was not going down the right trail, and the minute that one pebble came into our lives, everything changed.

Everything. Changed.

Percy tripped and we slipped. What luck we had; the trailway had a downhill that wasn't so steep but wasn't so flat either. We rolled down, me going down first from the impact of the tilt. I screamed, only to feel myself bump into something really, really hard.

And that was, a tree.

A really huge tree with its trunk sharp and bark sticking out on the base of the trunk. I screeched, and what made it worse was that:

1\. My vision was not clear, because the dirt was around the air, fogging the view.

2\. After that, Percy rolled onto me, smushing me as he groaned.

3\. I felt like I just formed a really huge bruise.

Percy immediately scooped me up, his hands holding my waist. I groaned, feeling pain shoot through the very spot he was grasping.

And right there, I was on top of him, our bodies molding.

"I am so, so sorry," Percy ranted, immediately holding me close. "I am so, so sorry."

His chin rested on my forehead, as I rested my head on his chest. I immediately felt rested as Percy murmured, "I am so sorry. I am so, so sorry."

I just kissed his lips, and together we got up.

"Hurt anywhere?" he looked concerned.

"Nah," I lied. "I'm a strong girl."

Percy looked at me sheepishly, but also suspiciously. I smiled at him, and turned towards the trail upwards.

"Let's go," I walked, but realized he wasn't following. "Come on!"

Percy gave me this look before running up to me, grasping my waist, and kissing me softly on the lips. Though it was painful, I realized that it was worth the pain.

His kisses are totally worth the pain.

Totally.

 **AWWWW! Isn't that cute? I think so. Haha; anyway, please review! And make sure to stay tuned! School is sincerely almost over and I cannot wait to present you new stories that will have much more quicker updates! :) So PRETTY PRETTY PLEASE CHECK OUT THE POLL AND VOTE! IT'S IN MY PROFILE!**

 **Dang guys; I sound as if I am branding something, advertising like a product. Haha**

 **Anyway; love you guys a ton! Make sure to review to tell me if I did a great job, and last but not least, take at least a minute to close your eyes an honor those soldiers. They are one brave people! :P**

 **Okay; signing off. Love you guys tons! :)**


	65. Chapter 64

**Hello you all awesome Nerdie Birdies! Literally, today is such a productive day! I exercised, wrote, plotted the last two chapters (cries) and I know this sounds SO UNPRODUCTIVE but I also relaxed. It's summer guys! Summer! I need a break from all the knowledge going in this little brain! Hahahahahahahaha :) Anyway! Thank you so much for the eight people that checked out the poll in my profile. If you are not one of the eight people, you know, I think you should go check it out. :) Your vote gets to decide which Percabeth story I get to write first! So look forward to that! :)**

 **Anyway; for the eight people WHO DID vote on the poll, you know, just say that you did so I can at least know that you did. Just because I want to recognize you for your input!**

 **Anyway! This is one out of three chapters that will be posted! *cries* This story is literally almost over. This chapter may not have the SPARK AND SPADAZZLE (yes...*sighs*...spadazzle...) that I really want to create in chapters, but I hope this chapter makes you feel all fluttery and happy inside. This chapter was supposed to be SUPER short but you know...put in a bit more effort and all. Hahahaha; I do hope you like it! :)**

 **So yeah; hope you like this chapter! And guys; you know Ms. Percabethswift? If you look at her profile, she put us as recognition! For her birthday! I never realized this UNTIL NOW! Isn't that crazy?! Anyway, yeah! It's crazy, and I think you all should go check out your amazing recognition for wishing her the happiest birthday! You guys totally rock! :)**

 **Speaking about you guys rocking, I want to actually get to know you! You should review down below after reading this chapter and express what you think about this chapter so I can you know, get to write a dedication for you. The fact that I am writing a dedication isn't the big part; the fact that I am getting to know you to me seems valuable. So yeah; you should review. No pressure though. Just saying because guys, you guys are the supportive people and gosh, meeting you and getting to know you means a ton! So review below! :)**

 **Speaking of dedications...*whispers* dedications are down below so you know...you should go check that out. :)**

 **ANYWAY! I RANT WAY TOO MUCH! INSTEAD OF RANTING, I WILL SAY THE LINE I ALWAYS SAY: Without further ado, let us get onto the story! :)**

 **Annabeth POV:**

"Annabeth, come back here!" Percy was furious, but I scurried towards the front door, trying to run away from here.

But Percy caught my wrists, twirling me around while looking at me intensely.

"Your hips are bruised."

"So?" I sighed, exasperated. "What is so important? I don't see something that flashes to me."

"You have a bruise," Percy reasoned, trying to prove his point.

I saw nothing.

"News flash!" I replied sarcastically. "Annabeth Chase got a bruise!"

"Annabeth-"

"I'm fine," I looked at him meaningfully. "Really Percy...I love how you care, but it's fine. I'm not a little girl."

"Annabeth-"

"Really," I kissed his lips softly. He stiffened but softened later, kissing me back just as softly.

When we pulled away, Percy sighed. "I just wish I didn't fall that week. Your bruise is getting worse."

"See?" I laughed. "We shouldn't have made out. Or you shouldn't have put your hands under my shirt and grasped my waist."

"Annabeth," Percy laughed, but also looked embarrassed. "You're not making my guilt subside!"

I kissed his cheeks.

"It's okay," I winked. "Why don't we go and sleep? Next week is our-"

"Wedding," Percy lifted me up, and I squealed. He laughed while twirling me around, and I wrapped my arms around his neck. Percy laughed real hard, and put me down.

"You're my girl," Percy looked at me meaningfully. Something about that made me feel warmth. I was his girl. Those words itself was all I needed.

Sure, I didn't want him to dominate me and be possessive and all, but a girl wants at least some possessiveness, don't you think?

"Wedding...next week..." I smiled, and hugged him again. Percy pulled me close, rocking me close as I soaked in this moment.

"So glad you're back," Percy kissed my hair. "I won a prize."

"Ah, I see, so I'm a possession?" I teased.

"Yes, yes you are," Percy winked, and I laughed. Percy pulled me close, hugging me.

"No but really..." he whispered. "I'm glad you're back."

"Me too," I buried my face in the crook of his neck, as he smiled and ruffled my hair.

"Well, we can rest."

"Well...I can at least rest. You can't," I pouted.

"Well, Father is insisting on me to complete all the emails! You know; got to finish the tasks," Percy mumbled, hair blocking his eyes. I pulled the strand aside, holding his face as Percy stared deeply into my eyes.

We hugged each other again.

We've gone through many dates, adjusted towards the new words as fiancé, however, the change and time distance between us needed more time. And both of us were willing to take the time to adjust to fully be the normal couple we were back in the time.

"Annabeth," Percy pulled away...well, sort of. Our bodies were pressed together, but he pulled back enough to still wrap his arms around me. I looked up at him, and he kissed my hair.

"Can't wait to actually have the honeymoon to start," Percy grinned, and gosh, he looked so handsome. Today was just a lazy day; the final weekend before the next weekend, where Percy will be married and we'll have a wonderful week just hanging out together.

"I am very excited...very excited."

And after that, we kissed, fell asleep, woke up, and spent the lazy day in a slow pace.

 **Percy POV: (6 days later)**

"One more day Annabeth. One more day," I held her close, as we were up at the balcony. Staring at the night sky, we felt calm from all the stress piled up on us earlier.

"I like the calmness of this moment Percy," she leaned her head on my shoulders. "It makes me a bit calm from the real stress."

"Work?" I rubbed her shoulders.

"No, the wedding," she sighed. "It's not you Percy. I'm ready for the commitment. But it's so quick. You know what I mean? Everyone is going to watch me. We're going to have a honeymoon. Everything...just everything changes. I don't live in my house; we discussed this and we're living in your house."

"You're still going to provide for them-"

"But it is different, you know what I mean? It makes me feel distant; from Malcolm, Mr. Pam, Mom, and the twins," Annabeth held me closer. "It seems different. All to quick. It's stressing me out a bit...I will admit."

"Awww, Annabeth," I kissed her forehead. "We'll work this out somehow."

"I know we will," Annabeth looked up at me. "That's why I am not panicking."

I smiled, and we held each other close.

"To make you feel better...want to talk about memories?" I asked, and she looked up at me.

"Memories? What memories do you want to talk about?"

"Family? Friends? Embarrassing moments? Funny moments? Us?" I put a strand of hair away from her eyes. "Anything you want."

"Maybe we can talk about us," Annabeth winked.

"Wow Annabeth. That was surely a quick answer," I laughed and she hugged me close.

"Yeah...haha. Well...I can say that...we used to hate each other's guts," and the minute she said that, the memories really did feel far away. Far away as if that never happened. I love her too much to ever feel hatred towards her. I didn't know what I was thinking in the first place.

"We really did," I sighed. "It seems like a really distant memory."

"Yeah," she whispered. "I agree."

"I also remember I looked down on you," I continued, and Annabeth inhaled.

"That too," her hands were on my chest, trying to find a way to comfortably adjust.

"Remember the time when you said my name?" the warmth immediately flooded in, and Annabeth looked at me.

"Peter Johnson...I would much rather prefer Percy Jackson," Annabeth grinned, and I gently kissed her on the lips.

"Annabeth, I am truly going to confess; the minute you kissed me and said my name, that was the best feeling I ever had."

"Awww, you're trying to flatter me. Too bad I am not so corny as you," Annabeth laughed, and squished my cheeks. "It makes you cute."

"Annabeth, how much times have we discussed this; I am not cute!"

"You're really cute to me," Annabeth kissed my cheeks tenderly.

"Oh come on!" I complained. "I was supposed to be the fierce, bad boy husband! It rings nicely."

"I was thinking more of a...cute, sweet husband."

"It has no ring to it," I fought back, and she gave me a glare.

"Cute and sweet sounds like a gentleman."

"But it doesn't have a ring to it. How about a motorcycle guy or a bad boy high school sweetheart-"

"We're none of that," Annabeth laughed.

"True. But we can deceive all the guests," I winked at her and she laughed, her head on my chest as we both held each other closely.

"Annabeth?"

"Yeah?"

"I really love you."

"I know."

"I know you do but I want to remind you all the time."

"Why would that be necessary? Once is once. Sure, it can be a few other times, but why all the time?"

"Every day, I want to show you how special you are to me."

"I think the history behind our love could already show that," Annabeth nuzzled her head. "There. You're comfy though you're all muscular."

"Uh...thanks?" I laughed and she hugged me tighter.

"Fine. Every 'I love yous' in the morning and night," Annabeth looked at me, her grey orbs shining with happiness.

"Okay, fine," I agreed. "And I want a morning kiss, going-to-work kiss, lunch kiss, afternoon kiss, dinner kiss, night kiss, and if so, anything in between-OWWW!" I cried. "That pinch hurts!"

"Stop expecting so much Seaweed Brain," Annabeth laughed teasingly. "I might just not kiss you every day."

I gasped.

"You are not threatening me, aren't you?"

"Not exactly," her eyes twinkled, slowly tearing her body away from me.

"This is not a challenge, isn't it?" I rose up while she was already on the edge of the bed.

"If you catch me...then I guess so," she bolted towards the door, running up the stairs. I followed right after, giggles escaping her mouth as we were pretty much running around the whole house. Towards the hallways, kitchen, living room, everywhere. It is a major catastrophe, so yes, you couldn't expect pillows dropped everywhere on the floor. Annabeth was speeding up, and I gasped.

She can't possibly run away like that!

I sped up too, though I was out of breath. I had to admit she slammed me with a lot of pillows.

I was running down the hallway, only to see that she disappeared.

Turning around, I felt something behind me.

Quickly turning around, I saw Annabeth gasp and I hugged her waist from behind. Pulling her towards me, she was laughing really hard.

"Caught ya," I pecked her lips and she squirmed.

"NO!" she complained, but was laughing. Annabeth was totally out of breath. I laughed, kissing her cheeks and she was laughing.

"You got to kiss me every day," I breathed, and she shivered.

"No."

"No?" I was upset. "What do you mean no? I literally ran what...ten minutes around this huge house, trying to get you so you can give me daily kisses," I pulled away.

"Seaweed Brain-"

"Eh, it's okay," I tried to lighten up. "You want to go eat cereal?"

"In the night?" Annabeth rolled her eyes. "Let's go to bed."

"But there is cereal-"

"We don't want to start eating a lot in the night. It keeps us energized; tomorrow we're going to be a wedded couple. Be patient," she held my hands, and for the saddened mood I had, it felt a bit better. "Let's go upstairs."

We trudged upstairs...well, scratch that out...I was trudging upstairs, while Annabeth was walking. When we reached the door, she stopped.

"Dude, let's go to bed," I yawned, feeling much tired than I realized. I leaned to open the door knob but Annabeth grasped a handful of my shirt and pulled me down into a kiss. My eyes were wide open, not because I hated her but because I was in shock. This was so unexpected.

As she cupped my face, I slowly closed my eyes, soaking in the moment of her lips against mine. Tomorrow, we're official. She's mine, and I'm hers. It's going to be that way...

She leaned against the door, as I wrapped my arms around her waist. She was so beautiful, and I couldn't wait for tomorrow.

Tomorrow.

TOMORROW.

And the time...the last time I checked was...

One A.M!

We're staying up...

Oh my gosh.

I pulled away and Annabeth looked immediately upset.

"What's wrong?" her lips were swollen, and gosh it was so tempting to just steal another kiss.

"I...we were about to sleep before talking about our wedding and...the time I checked on that time was..."

Her body froze.

"Our wedding...we have to leave at..." Annabeth gasped.

"We have to get ready at..." my voice trailed off.

"Five am..." both of us said in unison, and immediately, Annabeth opened the door.

"SLEEP!" we were panicking; it wasn't even a joke.

"OKAY! CLOSE THE LIGHTS!" Annabeth yelled.

"AND SNUGGLE!" I added, smiling at that part. Annabeth was holding the remote, and before closing it, she gave me one of those really beautiful smiles you see an a girl.

"Good night," Annabeth whispered, and I pulled her close, spooning her.

"Good night Mrs. Jackson."

 **Omg...all I am thinking right now is; did you like it? DID YOU?! I am literally so curious to know! It means a lot to me if you review not because of the amount but because of the expression that you show to me. :) So curious; I know this isn't the SPARKLY SPADAZZLE chapter out of this whole story, but I hope you like it! :) Anyway, here is the dedications! :)**

 **SapphireTrafficker: Literally, reading those four words mean the world to me! Thank you! I am so glad that you thought the chapter was so cute! It means a lot to me that you find an emotion towards a chapter, and you just said that! Though they are simply just four words, they mean a ton to me! Thank you! :) Anyway, thank you so much for supporting and hope you liked this chapter! :)**

 **clo7615: Seriously...you are so sweet. I am literally hugging my screen, waiting to know if you're hugging back hahahahahahaha that sounds so much like an obsessed person. Omg; not trying to sound like that way but you are so sweet that I just want to give you a hug. You are so sweet; your reviews are always full of positive excitement that I adore! You're the best! :)** **Anyway, thank you so much for supporting and hope you liked this chapter! :)**

 **the Oracle of Akemi: I will answer this part since Mallory is not going to be mentioned much anymore; yes. Her intentions are pure. Usually, I'd say, "I don't know. You got to read more." but sadly, this story has only two chapters left! *cries* NOOOO! Anyway, your review made me smile. Your ideas make me smile. :)** **Anyway, thank you so much for supporting and hope you liked this chapter! :)**

 **CH40T1C: Sorry if the ending didn't please you. Well...thank you for leaving a comment and hope you liked this chapter! :)**

 **Ekae02: You want a spin off of Mallory and James? Hmmm...when I read your review, I was so excited because who knows? I might as well update a poll after getting enough inputs on the other poll. Great idea! :) Also, your review makes me smile all the time. :) IT IS SO SWEET! Keep being you because I sincerely feel happy from what you said. :)** **Anyway, thank you so much for supporting and hope you liked this chapter! :)**

 **tinymushrooms: BRO...you should have told me earlier that you got an account! Just joking; not blaming you. :) I am so happy that I found out! YASSS! :) Anyway, you say that I make you die from every chapter, and let me tell you what. You make me die from every review. It is so, so sweet! :) Thank you; it means a ton! :)** **Anyway, thank you so much for supporting and hope you liked this chapter! :) Really do hope you like it, you sweet person! By the way...you are an amazing writer. Keep being you. :)**

 **Nathan: AWWWW! Thank you; I am really glad that you liked the story. Before I go on replying to your actual review and what content you put in the review, I just first want to personally thank you for taking the time to take those few hours in your life to read my story. It means a ton to me; thank you so much! Now going on to the reply; thank you so much for the support! It means a lot to me that you enjoy this story! Sadly, there are only two chapters left. :( But, I am going to create a new story so maybe, if you like it, you can enjoy that story too! Who knows? :)** **Anyway, thank you so much for supporting and hope you liked this chapter! :)**

 **thatinvisiblerose: And your review was my, percifect too! ;D ;D ;D *trying to send you a thousand winks only to know that I stink at them* Hahahaha; anyway, so glad you liked the chapter! It truly means a lot to me that you did like it. :) It means a lot to me that you felt an emotion behind a simply, fluffy chapter, and really, that makes me happy that you noticed. My goal on EVERY. SINGLE. CHAPTER. is to reveal emotion, and in EVERY. SINGLE. REVIEW. you'd comment on something similar to a hint I'm bringing, or when I am in a sour mood you'd just cheer me on. Really; thank you! *hugs*** **Anyway, thank you so much for supporting and hope you liked this chapter! :)**

 **sonoftime101: AWWWWWW! Thank you so much! Sincerely; it means the world to me that you really like my story. That compliment was so huge; it made me blush, feel all happy, and just really wanted me to thank you for saying those words. It means a lot to me that you like the outcome after reading it for a long time. THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU! :)** **Anyway, thank you so much for supporting and hope you liked this chapter! :)**

 **TotalBookGirlFTW: AWWW! Thank you; those words meant the world to me. It is so, so sweet of you to say that! *hugs* Anyway, I am so glad you had the feels when reading it! GAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH! That itself brightened my day. Thank you so much! XD** **Anyway, thank you so much for supporting and hope you liked this chapter! :)**

 **raelauren: IKR? I am so happy too! The review was so sweet; I am so glad you liked the previous chapter. :) I hope you like this one too! :)** **Anyway, thank you so much for supporting and hope you liked this chapter! :)**

 **MAL-DaughterofChaos: ... hehe. :)** **Anyway, thank you so much for supporting and hope you liked this chapter! :)**

 **THOSE WERE THE DEDICATIONS! Hope you liked them and thank you to all you wonderful people! See you in the next...ahem...REALLY EXCITING...update. :)**


	66. Chapter 65

**Hey you all wonderful Nerdie Birdies! Okay; this is a really important chapter. And realizing that this is a super important chapter...I can't narrow down the moments all in this chapter. I don't want such a long chapter (not because I don't want to write...I'm writing part two ;D), but because I want to let each moment sink it. It has no purpose and no depth if you read everything at once, because there is so much to analyze. And this chapter is one of the really emotional chapters. Bring a tissue box if you must. Eat a candy or ice cream or whatever snack that you have when reading this chapter. Snuggle on a blanket (if its hot...then read it near a fan hahahaha), or hold a special stuffed animal while reading this. I don't know if this chapter will bring major feels, but to me, it did. Right now, it is a really late hour and I had dedicated my really packed up day to write this for you guys. It means a lot to me that I can publish this, because I poured my heart out of it. I've pretty much made all the decisions to this chapter, without asking any feedback from my family. I just totally devoted my time with all the emotions and all. I cannot wait to present this chapter because I am genuinely excited to present this to you! I now announce; this really important chapter! :)**

 **BTW; GREAT NEWS! THIS IS ACTUALLY THE THIRD TO LAST CHAPTER! MEANING THAT THE LAST CHAPTER IS GOING TO BE CHAPTER 67! Your welcome. :)**

 **Anyway; thank you to all who voted on the poll. I will tell you when the poll results is out. So, if you haven't read my previous stories I wrote, I always write a Author's Note right at the end. I write all the dedications, future news, and the next story and the release dates, etc. There is so much more to the Author's Note, but the poll results will be out soon. So don't worry! I am writing a story and I am really excited because...this is such a new story for me. Both ideas are spectacular, but...darn, I can't tell. You got to stay tuned for the next update after chapter 67 to read all the good stuff. :)**

 **Well...this chapter is put with so much dedication to all my viewers, including reviewers, favorite/followers. I literally have 945 reviews so fast, and I never imagined myself to even be in the 900+ review brink. It isn't the amount of reviews that I am happy of. It's the 945 constant support that makes me really happy of. Thank you. :) Speaking of dedicating you all and being thankful; dedications to the reviewers on the previous chapter is right below.**

 **Without further ado! I really do hope that you like this chapter. Let's get onto the story and please review because darn guys...I am dying to know your thoughts! :)**

 **OH AND P.S. I AM REMINDING YOU AGAIN; IF YOU ARE REALLY EMOTIONAL...LIKE...THIS CHAPTER HAS A LOT OF EMOTIONS IN IT. IF YOU NEED SOMETHING/SOMEONE TO HUG OR MAYBE BRING TISSUES...I don't know hahahahahaha; but it's not sad but it has a lot of heartache too it. Not in a bad way. You'll see why.**

 **Okay; I'll stop ranting; enjoy. :D**

 **Annabeth POV:**

"This is the most cute dress ever!" Mallory smiled, giving me a hug. "Annabeth...you look beautiful! I bet you can just steal my position in the modeling shoots!"

"Oh please," I beamed. "I bet if you wore this, you'd look way prettier."

"Nah," she slapped me playfully on the shoulder. "You look beautiful. Dude...who did your hair?"

"Me," Sophia answered. "I'm about to do her make up. Dude blonde, get over here."

I glared at her, but after doing a stare-down, our mouths were tugging into a grin.

Then, we laughed.

"Gosh, Annabeth, your glares are super creepy! How does Percy live with you?" she teased.

"He has to deal with me, the fierce girl," I rolled my hands into a fist.

"Too bad we can't see those mighty fists...after all they are put in a glove," she winked and I sighed.

"I hope my eyes at least blinkers warning," I replied.

"Trust me; you already accomplished that," Mallory piped in, and we all laughed together.

"Come on Annabeth," Sophia looked at Mallory cautiously. I just remembered; both of them don't have the best history. "We have to apply your make up."

"Why?" I whined, and the thought of whining instantly reminded me of Percy.

That cutie.

"Because it is your wedding sleepyhead," she slapped my back and I was about to fall over.

"Looks like that hyper energy you had is starting to wear off," Sophia snapped, but we both knew that it wasn't in an angry way.

"Hey Annabeth...do you know where you put the wedding gifts?" Mallory chirped in, and we both turned to her. I just realized; we were leaving her out.

No...

And wait...

Didn't she already place her wedding gift...

NO...

"Hey...Sophia...I'll show her to the gifts...give me a second to renew the wedding vibe?" I looked at her a bit apologetically, and Sophia looked at me understandingly.

"I'll arrange the make ups. Take your time," she began arranging the makeups that were in her purse. I walked fast towards Mallory, who smiled at me apologetically.

"I'm really sorry...you were supposed to do your make up-"

"You boost my energy Mallory," I smiled at her. "Really. I am really glad we're together. It means a lot to me that we can give ourselves another chance you know."

"Yeah," Mallory looked down at her golden gladiators. "Anyway...you really didn't need to escort me. I could've just asked-"

"I knew you could do it by yourself," we walked towards the table where the wedding gifts were placed. Mallory looked at me as if she stole cookies from her mother that she wasn't allowed to eat.

"How...wait...what?" Mallory blinked, looking stunned. "Please...I came to put these away right here because I didn't know-"

"I know about you and Sophia," Mallory inhaled a sharp breath. I continued, "I know that you guys aren't in the friendliest situation...and from history based...you guys really hated each other," I looked at her meaningfully. "But...if it means if you guys can reconcile...if it means for you guys to have a chance to be friends."

"I really can't," Mallory looked away. "Annabeth...don't think about me. It's your wedding."

"Mallory-"

"This is one day in your life...out of many of your life...and Annabeth...you forgave me...and I've done so many things wrong to you. I just want to mend all of that. So please...don't concern about me."

Her eyes were begging me, but I was seeing none of that.

"My day won't be perfect unless you two go back together. Sophia...she is a really kind person. Trust me. And you are too and...you guys need to know each other more. Give another a chance."

"I want to restart. I want to restart all the bratty impressions. But...Sophia...this is hard to explain," Mallory scratched the back of her neck. "It's like...for us...we had series of events that both of us undergone. We went through tough times, and learned from that. That's a basic overview. However, two reasons to this is that one, Sophia and I never had that experience together. And number two...she was on your side for everything. She looks at me as if I am an disgusting brat. I know she won't forgive me...ever. Annabeth, it's not worth the try."

"You need to try in order to know the real truth," I nudged her with my elbows.

"I seriously can't-"

"You should talk some time. I mean it. Sophia may be stone hard...but she softens up really quick. Just explain to her your feelings. Okay?"

Mallory looked at me meaningfully.

"Okay. Now stop worrying," a smile cracked on her face. "Sophia and I will be great bridesmaids."

I laughed, and we walked together.

"I really wish," as we walked towards the building. "That you and Percy become successful. As a couple you know. He's a really good person. I wish your love story could be mine with James."

"Oh please," I laughed it off. "You don't want to go undergo months and months of breaking up and having mixed feelings that torture you every night," I sounded so specific, and Mallory grinned.

"I know but...it is so romantic!" Mallory squealed, and we began laughing.

"But what about James?" I looked at her quizzically.

"I love James. I just envy your love story. If I ever have children, and that happens, and they ask me...yours is so epic! But mine is like-"

"Mallory, he literally captured you."

"I know. While I was drunk. That jerk," she inhaled, and stared at me, holding her breath. After taking a few seconds of holding her breath, she let it out. We began to laugh again.

"Well...yours is epic too," I nudged her shoulders with my elbows.

"Right," Mallory put a strand of hair behind her ears. "But anyway...I just wish the best for you. I really mean it."

"Thank you. It means a lot-"

"Annabeth, come on!" Sophia looked at me hopefully, only staring at me. "Let's apply your makeup!"

I stared at Mallory, and a smile tugged on her face.

"You made me feel much better," she said before taking a few steps back. "I'll always remember you for this. See you later. Got to catch with James you know," and off she went away. I turned to Sophia who gave me a soft smile.

Then, her glare was hard.

"YOUR HAIR!" Sophia was on the verge of screaming.

"Dude, what's wrong? It looks perfectly fine," I looked at the mirror.

"No...there is this big lump that makes it look ugly," Sophia patted down on the seat. "Sit. I'll just tie it into a ponytail and then apply makeup, and then do your hair again. Come. I put a fan since the weather is pretty hot. That way, your makeup won't wear off."

"Thanks," I sat down on the stool while Sophia began taking her concealer and started to apply it on my face.

"You're going to look beautiful today," Sophia looked at me in the mirror.

"Thank you...really...thank you..." I looked at her meaningfully.

"No problem," she brushed my skin with her brush. "I am really glad that you're married. You're so grown up man! I never knew...oh gosh..." Sophia looked in the verge of crying.

"Oh come on," I patted her arms. "It's going to be fine. It's fine...cheer up."

"I know but...everything is so fast," her breath was quivering. "I really wish the best for you."

I turned to her, and gave her a warm hug.

"Thank you. For helping me with the wedding...for being so supportive to me..." I whispered, and she hugged me once more.

"You don't need to thank me at all," Sophia hugged me back. "I mean it."

We looked at one another meaningfully.

And right after that, in the heat of summer, Sophia applied the makeup.

 **Percy POV:'**

"Mr. Jackson, you don't know how honored I am to be your best man..." Grover grinned. "It means a lot to me that you selected me."

"Grover, you supported me on days when I've been in the worst mood," I grinned, and Grover's lips tugged into a smile.

"Well, I just have to say...the credits go to this guy," he pointed to him. We both laughed. "I am glad I work for you. Though you constantly tell me to go turn to the wall or yell at me...you're a good man. A good buddy as the times go on."

"Thanks Grover," I yawned.

"Per...Mr. Jackson-"

"Dude, it's my wedding. Call me Percy. Didn't we discuss a few months ago that you call me Percy only in private? Public would make you fired but right now it is private...what is with all the manners?"

"I don't know," Grover sighed. "I guess...I don't know."

"Call me Percy," I yawned again. "Please."

"Okay...Percy," Grover gave me a soft smile. "But anyway; I am noticing that you're tired. You alright?"

"Yeah," I rubbed my eyes. "I had to drive Annabeth to this beach house and darn, it was tiring. At least Annabeth got a chance to sleep more in the car."

"Haven't you gotten more sleep in the night?"

"I lied; I slept at one," I groaned, leaning on the wall.

"Geez Percy, you should've just gone to bed," Grover winked, and I glared at him playfully.

"Oh be quiet," I laughed, and Grover sighed.

"You should take it easy," he patted my back. "Anyway...got to catch up with Juniper. She is a bit sick today but you know...got to attend the Jackson wedding!"

I laughed, and he waved.

"See you later bro," Grover walked out, and I grinned.

I could just imagine Annabeth in the perfect dress, walking down the isle...

I smiled. She is now going to be Annabeth Jackson.

She is mine.

Mine.

It felt so unreal. Sure, being fiancé was already used to, only because it wasn't as official as this. I was a boy who never committed to anything; and now, I am devoted and my life depends on this. Annabeth made everything feel secure, and all the missing puzzle pieces of who I truly am connects. Piece by piece, does the puzzle pieces click. I could've never discovered my soft spot, my love, my pain that clouded me into a ruthless man. It was Annabeth who held my hand, it was her that found a few pieces first than me, and it was her who made me run after her.

It was strange how I would run for a girl, to fight for a girl.

That wasn't me.

But now, this is me.

A man who could only set eyes on one girl.

Annabeth Chase.

No.

Scratch that out.

Annabeth Jackson.

 _My_ Annabeth Jackson.

I grinned, pretty much thinking of all the memories. Falling down the hill with Annabeth and laughing it off. Kissing her passionately. Her calling my name, running and kissing me. The kiss in the modeling shoot. The pain I gave her. The pain of losing her. The pain...the pain...it hurts...it hurts...

"Boy, don't put a frown on this wedding day," a voice scolded lightly. I looked towards Mr. Pam, who was dressed in a suit himself. He was in his wheelchair, and I already felt a pile of emotions.

"Mr. Pam," I smiled, suddenly feeling emotional. When I used to see Mr. Pam, it was a great experience. Just smiling, and really getting to know that he was special to Annabeth. It was just that.

But somehow today...I was feeling very emotional just staring by Mr. Pam.

"Hey son," Mr. Pam smiled. "Stop looking so sad. Is everything okay?"

"There is nothing wrong," I grinned, but the emotions came in again. What is this emotion?

"Hey Percy, you can tell me-"

"I just...when I look at you right now Mr. Pam..." I was in the verge of tears. What am I doing? I am pretty much embarrassing myself.

"When you look at me...what?" Mr. Pam raised an eyebrow.

"I don't know...I just feel emotional...I don't know why," I laughed, tears rolling down my cheeks.

"I think I can answer that," Mr. Pam grinned. "You love me bro!"

We both laughed.

"I came here Percy," Mr. Pam cleared his throat, looking at me. "Was because...you already know that Annabeth and I have a very important relationship."

"Of course," I nodded, another tear rolling down my cheeks. What am I crying for?

"I want to tell you that Annabeth undergone a lot of pain. She's a strong girl...but she is marrying because she learned to depend on you. I want you to take good care of her."

"Mr. Pam-"

"I'm getting old Percy," Mr. Pam sighed, and I could see he was tearing up too. "I can't stay with her as long as you can. I am pretty much her second father Percy. I don't want you to hurt her. I believed in you...when you guys broke up, I had the hope you'd guys stay together. And look at you guys. You guys are marrying."

I laughed, tears streaming down my face as I quickly wiped them out in embarrassment.

"Boy, don't be embarrassed," he scolded, but I could see him tearing up. "I want to let you know that...I am very proud of you and be grateful to have this strong girl. Respect her and support her. That is all I ask."

"I will never break that promise...Mr. Pam..." I cried, not hiding the tears. My lips quivered, and I realized my emotions. I wasn't crying just staring at Mr. Pam; it was his importance and his support that remained close in my heart. It was him in a wheelchair that broke me, it was his love that was unforgettable. So much emotions of him that in this day, I realized. It was that that made me promise.

"Come here boy. You are making me wanting to cry just by staring at you! Cheer up!" Mr. Pam opened his arms, and like a little boy, I kneeled and hugged him. Mr. Pam laughed.

"You are such a good man," Mr. Pam fuzzed my hair. "I really mean it. Keep being you. And love Annabeth. Give her that look you give her all the time. I trust you Percy Jackson."

And there I was, holding those words close to my heart.

 **Annabeth POV:**

"BEAUTIFUL!" Malcolm pulled me into a hug. "Oh my gosh Annabeth, you look so beautiful...so beautiful..."

"Thanks Malcolm," and he kissed my forehead.

"My little sister is growing up...oh my gosh...I'm not even married and you are. Dude, you're scaring me!" Malcolm laughed.

"Gee, thanks," I chuckled with him.

"OH MY DARLING!" Mom ran towards me, and instantly hugged me. She was hugging me tightly, and I couldn't help but mutter, "I can't...breathe...Mom..."

Mom let go, and blushed.

"Sweetie...you're getting married! Oh my gosh, you know, I don't care about those rich people out there. I'm going to scream so loud, you are going to hear it and I will break a glass from my loud voice," we laughed.

"Mom...oh my gosh...Mom..." she kissed me on the cheeks.

"You are growing up. You're marrying the Chairman of AOJ Inc.! Do you know how huge that is? It isn't about the rich part; it is about an elite loving you! This is so die-hard romantic."

"Mom, we all know that your love story gives more feels than ours," I grinned. Mom sighed.

"I loved Fredrick. It really breaks my heart he can't walk down the isle with you," Mom looked really forlorn.

"Mom...it's okay," I hugged her, and she kissed my cheeks again.

"Besides your father...I am so lucky to have such a warm daughter like you. God bless this world for having you sent down into earth and though you were in the womb of that bi-"

"Mom, let's not curse in front of Bobby and Matthew," Malcolm warned, and Mom laughed as if nothing happened.

"You boys didn't hear," she sternly said. "Understood?"

"Yeah..." both of them giggled. "Annabeth?" they were tugging on my dress.

"Yes?" I kneeled down, the dress flowing as Bobby and Matthew tugged at Malcolm.

"Could you take a picture of us?" Matthew batted his eyes.

"Okay," Malcolm took out his phone and pressed the camera app.

"I'm taking the picture. Ready? One...two...say cheese...three!"

And once he said three, Bobby kissed my left cheek, and Matthew kissed my right cheeks. I was laughing and Malcolm and Mom clapped.

"You boys...so mischievous..." Mom scolded lightly, and the boys giggled.

"Turns out I pressed at the correct time," Malcolm grinned proudly. "The picture is on focus and looks perfect."

"True," Mom murmured.

"Annabeth, your wedding is starting. Percy just walked down the isle. Get prepared!" Sophia's voice yelled, and I sighed.

"We should go," Mom tugged at Malcolm who gave me one of those smiles. It was hard to describe. It was just a soothing smile, a smile that reassured me that everything will be okay. We didn't need words to describe our reassurance. This smile between the two of us began when Athena left us, and continues on. It meant the world to me.

I gave him the same, soft smile.

Malcolm whispered, "Come on guys. We got to sit on the seats. Got to see this angel walk down the isle," Malcolm winked, and they left the room. I regained myself, staring at myself in the mirror one more time. I was too happy. The wedding...it's going to start...where the calming waters of the ocean will send the beautiful view as we wed on the hill that has such a beautiful of everything.

"Annabeth..." Mr. Pam's voice echoed through the beach house.

"Yes?" I scurried towards Mr. Pam.

"Hold my arm," he smiled. I frowned.

"Mr. Pam, I can't kneel down while you're in a wheel chair," I sighed.

"I-" the door opened and Mr. Pam grabbed onto his wheelchair.

"Hold my arm," Mr. Pam groaned, and I immediately did. Mr. Pam held the handle, and slowly, he stood up. The wheelchair rolled over backwards and hit the wall. I felt like crying...OH MY GOSH...HE'S UP...HE'S UP!

"Mr. Pam-"

"Practiced for you...now help me..." Mr. Pam walked very slowly. I felt like crying, but held onto his hands. While we walked down the isle, I heard many gasps. And claps. Mr. Pam was wobbling, but I reassured him by holding him tightly.

"Thank you," he whispered, still walking slowly with my guidance. I stared at Mom who was in tears. Malcolm eyes were watering, just staring at me and that smile...darn, that was literally going to be the death of me.

Through the process of walking the isle, the veil was blocking my face. Mr. Pam was grasping onto me, and I could hear his sharp breaths. He needs a wheelchair-

"Trust me...don't be afraid. I'm not falling..." Mr. Pam whispered. "I walked more with guidance than this. Besides, we're almost here," and we were. When we finally reached the top platform, Walter, the other best man, ran to support Mr. Pam. Grover was running down the isle to retrieve the wheelchair. Mr. Pam was sweating as he held me close, shaking.

"Stay well Annabeth," he slowly peeled his arms away from me but I held them close.

"Mr. Pam...no, don't say those words," I was in the verge of crying. "I'm still going to see you."

"I know. But I really mean it; stay well. Please. For me," Mr. Pam was immediately seated on the wheelchair. Everybody clapped, for they were proud of Mr. Pam's feat. Walter rummaged in his pockets and handed Mr. Pam a handkerchief, which he quickly thanked and wiped all the sweat on his neck and face. Once he was done, I hugged him, and he smiled.

"Love you little girl," I felt deeply emotional when he said that. Little girl was what he called me when we'd walk down the creeks as I asked him questions.

 _"Little girl, you are very curious..."_

 _"My father said that too," I smiled, showing a toothy grin._

 _"I can definitely agree," Mr. Pam laughed._

 _"Well...now that you know...new question. Why do spiders exist? I hate them."_

 _"You really hate spiders, don't you?"_

 _"Of course I do!" I shivered in disgust._

 _"Little girl...save yourselves from all the hate. Love the world."_

The voice faded away, and Mr. Pam pulled away.

"Go show your love to that boy," he patted my shoulders, and was wheeled away by Walter who gave me a grin. I was in the verge of crying, but knowing that there was a crowd behind me, I walked towards Percy, the veil still blocking my face.

Then, we started with the ceremony.

We made our vows, smiling while we slipped in the rings, the elbow gloves pushed aside on the grass as the rings were slipped in. It wasn't a diamond-encrusted ring; it was a simple, white-gold band. I smiled, knowing that the choice of the ring wasn't meant to show wealth, but to show my simplistic taste. He knew me so well. The ceremony kept going on, as I could hear cheers at the moments. I felt happy, laughing as Percy tried to look at me though my face was blocked with a veil.

Before I could think of anything else, the priest exclaimed, "You may unveil the veil and kiss the bride."

Percy, with his handsome sea-green eyes and raven black hair, turned towards me fully, holding the veil as if he was scared to open them. Throughout the ceremony, he was anticipating to open the veil but now he was hesitant.

The crowd was silent, as he touched the rim of the veil...

 **Percy POV:**

I slowly pulled the veil away from her face, and out appeared the most beautiful woman I've ever seen. Her hair was combed and put in a stylish bun, as loose, short curls cascaded, letting her look natural. Her lips were strawberry pink, the one that was such a turn on for me. Her eyes were stormy grey, leaving a mystery and a desire to look deeply into them every second. Her cheeks were tinted red, her skin soft, almost looking like baby skin. Her dress...gosh...her dress was so beautiful. It was sleeveless, and revealed all the beautiful parts of her. Her curves, collar bone...everywhere. She was beautiful. So, so beautiful, I just wanted to kiss her senseless...

And then, I realized that when I looked up, the whole crowd was waiting.

Darn Percy, stop drifting off!

I looked back at Annabeth, and cupped her face. Annabeth was smiling, and I whispered, "Hey."

"Hey," she whispered back.

With no more words spoken, our lips slowly molded together.

 **Did you like this chapter? OMG REVIEW! I REALLY WANT FEEDBACK! I know it doesn't have the real Percabeth parts, but I wanted it to be really special. Like...I waited for the real spark at the end because of the veil part. I didn't want them to see each other before the ceremony because the veil holds real impact. And what do you think? Do you think Mr. Pam was perfect as the "father" who walked Annabeth in the isle? And how about Sophia and Mallory? Don't hate them; there is a chapter store to clear all of that. ;D Anyway, REVIEW IF YOU LIKED IT! Omg; that means the world. I am dying out of curiosity. I really do hope you like it, because I really did pour my heart towards this. I mean it. I am staying up super late for this so yeah. Hahahahaha; anyway, here comes the dedications! :)**

 **raelauren : Hahahahahaha; don't worry. :) I won't be that evil to cause a plot twist. I think I was evil enough to create such a long wait on the Percabeth couple's reunion. Hahahahaha; anyway, I love your excitement! Thank you so much for sharing your excitement to me, because that just made me super excited to write this chapter! Anyway, hope you like this chapter and thank you so much for supporting! :)**

 **tinymushrooms : AWWWWWWWWW! Seriously; thank you! That was so sweet. I was sincerely so captivated reading your review Rachel. It meant the world to me that you loved it. And sorry for killing you with fluff ;D ;D ;D Hahahaha; anyway, thank you so much! The review brightens my day. You've been constantly requesting for the wedding and tada! Here it is! Do you like it? Part two of the wedding is on the next chapter so you know...look forward to that. :) Your welcome hahahahahaha. XD ****Anyway, hope you like this chapter and thank you so much for supporting! :)**

 **Naenia Hathaway : I know! The story is actually so close to its end; two chapters are left (not including this chapter). It makes me so sad, but I am so prepared to write the two chapters pouring all my heart to it. You know what I mean? And omg; that is so sweet. It makes me feel sad but also really happy that you will miss this story. It makes me sad because it reveals the real ending. But the happiness is your genuine support. Thank you! :) And a new story is coming up; don't worry. :) ****Anyway, hope you like this chapter and thank you so much for supporting! :)**

 **IamCrystalClear : Reading your reviews make me smile all the time! You (I keep saying this but it is true!) are like a sibling! OMG; you are so supportive and the way you review just reminds me of this really supportive sibling. You're so sweet! :) Anyway; so glad you felt all the emotions; your review proved enough of your excitement. And awww; love ya too! :D ****Anyway, hope you like this chapter and thank you so much for supporting! :)**

 **Ekae02 : OMG SO GLAD YOU RELATED! Hahahahahaha; that happens to me too. Hahaha :) And you just wait. You'll see many...things on the last two chapters. ;D AND AWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW! That is so sweet; literally, I am so touched by those words. So glad you love the story. That is so sweet; gosh, thank you so much! :) ****Anyway, hope you like this chapter and thank you so much for supporting! :)**

 **Guest : :) to you too. XD ****Anyway, hope you like this chapter and thank you so much for supporting! :)**

 **CH40T1C : Hahahaha; I see what you mean. At first, I was like, "Ooh. Did I fail a reader?" Thank you for reviewing back and telling me. :) It means a lot. *hugs* Anyway, yeah. I see what you mean. I must've read the review wrong. Thanks for clarifying (I am going to be thanking you right now...a lot hahahahaha). Anyway; yeah; Percy is a Seaweed Brain obviously and can't use logic so he does stupid mistakes hahahahaha :) And awwwwwww! Thank you very much! It means a ton to me that first you liked this chapter but also inputting your thoughts in a review. Thank you so much! :) ****Anyway, hope you like this chapter and thank you so much for supporting! :)**

 **thatinvisiblerose : Thanks for voting! :) Means a lot; dude, you support me all the way. If I can hug you, I really would. Omg, only if we can hug one another. I seriously wish I can transport all the way from this screen to you and give you a hug. You support me endlessly and it means the world to me. Really; *hugs* Thank you so much. That small act means the world to me. Anyway; so glad you felt the emotions! Dang; that is what really cracks me hahahahahaha. :) Also, did you like this chapter? I really do hope you did. :) ****Anyway, hope you like this chapter and thank you so much for supporting! :)**

 **clo7615 : OMG THANK YOU SO MUCH! This was about to make me cry (this chapter is emotional, and so am I hahahaha), because the words really made me think about the first time I wrote this. My sister helped me with the plot and all, and it just reminded me of my nervousness to the real support and the progression of this story. Thank you so much for sticking with me and supporting me throughout this whole story. Thank you. :) ****Anyway, hope you like this chapter and thank you so much for supporting! :)**

 **the Oracle of Akemi : I need to talk to you. Like, right now. And that is...*takes a deep breath*...I know this has nothing to do with your review, but I am going to say it. Thank you so much for being such a wonderful supporter. Since my first story, you supported me through the end. Really; thank you so much! *hugs* Anyway, yeah! That was so sweet! Your review! Thank you so much! Also, thanks for voting. It means a lot that you're supporting me through the end. :) Anyway, I am so glad you're excited! :) ****Anyway, hope you like this chapter and thank you so much for supporting! :)**

 **SapphireTrafficker : Yes, you are correct! The wedding is in this chapter! But as said above, the next chapter is the wedding rather than the emotional parts...sort of hahahaha :) And awwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww; thank you so much; that means a ton to me that you said that! You don't need to thank me; I should be thanking you for your support! :D ****Anyway, hope you like this chapter and thank you so much for supporting! :)**

 **OwlChaser113 : Awwwww! That was so sweet; thank you so much! I mean it; I am glad you thought the moments were pretty realistic for the Percabeth couple. It means the world to me to get those types of feedbacks. Thank you so much for not only reading but also supporting! :) ****Anyway, hope you like this chapter and thank you so much for supporting! :)**

 **SilverSeaweed : Awwww! Thank you so much; those words made me smile big time. It means a lot that you liked the moments in the chapter. :) Really; thank you. It brightened my day when reading your review to the max bro! hahahahahahahahahaha; ****Anyway, hope you like this chapter and thank you so much for supporting! :)**

 **MAL-DaughterofChaos : :D :D :D ****Anyway, hope you like this chapter and thank you so much for supporting! :)**

 **Guest : AWWWW! that is so so so so so so so so so sweet of you! Thank you so much! *hugs* I am really glad that you liked the moments that the Percabeth couple had in the previous chapter. :) :) :) That was really sweet of you! Thank you! ****Anyway, hope you like this chapter and thank you so much for supporting! :)**

 **Did you like it? OMG DID YOU LIKE IT?! Hahahahahaha; I do hope so. This chapter was put with a lot of love and effort. :) Hope you like this chapter, review and show love by you know...reading this and sending back feedback! Thanks. :) HAVE A WONDERFUL DAY. :)**


	67. Chapter 66

**Hello awesome Nerdie Birdies! New update; by the way, are you proud of me? I've been writing nonstop (on my free time) just to publish and make sure that the chapters are presentable. And my updates are quicker! Yasssss! Hahahahaha; anyway, this chapter has Percabeth fluff...but not as much because I still have things to clear up throughout the story. As I said, there were a lot of drama, and there were some unfinished business. The last chapter will have one last component but you know, we'll save that for later ;D**

 **Anyway; please vote on the poll! Just saying this incase so the people who didn't have the opportunity to vote, you can! :)**

 **Also; we have 960 reviews! I am right now like, "Okay...is Team Nerdie Birdies able to reach 1000? That is pretty much a stupid dream and goal, but could it be POSSIBLE?" I am right now thinking. Could we? It would be crazy if we do. Hahahahahahaha :)**

 **AND! The last chapter is Chapter 67. *cries* It really will be the end of the story. The story I worked so hard for. But I hope you guys love it and you know, show your love and support! Gosh; I didn't even write a paragraph and I am being emotional. And this is not even the last chapter! I am crazy; guys, I'm crazy. Hahahahaha :)**

 **Dedications are below; appreciated all the reviews. :)**

 **Anyway, without further ado, let's get onto the story! :)**

 **Percy POV:**

The crowd was cheering senselessly, but all I could ever focus on was her lips. Her soft lips that drowned me very minute. It was her that made me go crazy; it was her that I couldn't resist. Everything about her seemed so unreal, for she was perfect in her own way. She was herself originally, something that no girl really had, that I only could see. She was beautiful, absolutely gorgeous. Beautiful...beautiful...

We pulled away, but I immediately dove for another kiss. The crowd screamed louder, as I pressed my lips more. Annabeth responded back, kissing me with just amount of passion as I had. I was about to bury my face on the crook of her neck but when I heard, "THAT'S MY BOY!" from Father, darn, that snapped me back to reality.

Not going to make out in front of all the future people I will collaborate with.

Definitely not going to entertain Mother, Father, and Grandmother.

And I will definitely not show Annabeth's family how I can kiss her really rough.

Yep; don't want that impression.

I pulled away, and Annabeth breathed, smiling.

And right before I can brace myself for a tight hug, Annabeth threw herself on me, the crowd cheering louder as she hugged me tightly. Her arms were wrapped around my neck, my breath hitting her skin.

"We're married!" I yelled and the crowd laughed. I was very excited and Annabeth pulled away.

"Yeah," she winked. I held her hand, and we stared at the crowd.

"THAT'S MY GIRL!" I heard a really loud voice scream, louder than the crowd. We all looked at the front row, to Annabeth's mother.

But she didn't look once embarrassed. She was very happy in fact. I smiled, pulling Annabeth close to me as the wedding proceeded. Everybody cheered, and after that, we ran towards the isle. It was crazy. Annabeth and I were holding hands, laughing as everybody cheered. Annabeth was holding her bouquet, and we ran inside the beach house. As many were beginning to meet up at the food court outside, where the barbeque was roasting and the food catering was all prepared, Annabeth and I just held each other close. She was smiling, her face resting on my chest as I breathed in the tint of sweet smelling perfume that she wore. I looked down at her, whose face was buried deep in my chest. I smiled, staring at her dress, dang her dress, how can Sophia make such a beautiful dress? It was sleeveless, white but it wasn't _just white_. It was a rich, smooth-like ivory, which complemented well with Annabeth's hair. And strangely, the dress even popped out Annabeth's grey eyes. What a beauty.

The dress hugged all her curves, revealed the beautiful skin that she has. The top was simplistic; nothing crazy. The bottom was puffy, but not so puffy to the point where it was hard to walk on. It was the perfect type of poofy. Ugggg...I suck at describing. But I will have to say; it was perfect. The dress was very simple; there was a bit of sparkles on the bottom, and dang, why does Annabeth have to look beautiful-

"I get that you want to stare at me, but it's getting creepy," I heard a voice and blinked. I realized I was staring at Annabeth to the point where I didn't even notice her pulling away.

I smiled.

"Well, got to appreciate what is in front of me," I winked and Annabeth nudged me away playfully.

"Come on wedding girl," I grabbed her wrist, pulling her close. She froze, her breaths soft but fast. I clipped off the veil. "We don't want to get this dirty until the photos, don't you think?"

Annabeth nodded, smiling softly. I put the veil off to the side, and then cupped her face. Immediately, Annabeth looked up at me, and I smiled.

"You're so beautiful. Darn, I want to kiss you real bad but your lipstick is going to go all...blah..." I muttered and Annabeth laughed.

"Sorry Seaweed Brain. I guess you have to wait for later," Annabeth winked.

"Wise Girl..." I whined. Annabeth laughed and held my hand.

"Let's go. We have to at least cut the cake."

"Cake..." I growled, and she laughed. Her laughter was beautiful; it was such a nice tone to listen to. As stupid as that sounded; she was beautiful. Everything about her was beautiful.

Dang. Her dress is not making me any bit satisfied.

She should really get out of that dress, because that just makes her look really pretty.

Not that she doesn't look pretty on other days (my favorite look is when her eyes are tinted red from the lack of sleep, and with that messy bun and a few buttons that are unbuttoned from her shirt...that makes her really pretty), but the dress is really standing out today. Darn; why does she...Percy...focus. Focus. FOCUS!

"Let's go," she looked at me a bit strangely. Dang it; I am way too obvious with the attraction I am feeling. Darn. I smiled, and Annabeth and I walked together.

 **Sophia POV:**

I felt a tap on my shoulder.

"Walter..." my voice dimmed when I saw Mallory looking at me. Her green orbs looked at me with emotions that I couldn't decipher. Her light brown hair was curled, and she wore the same white dress as me (I designed the dresses) for we were the bridesmaid. The dress was white, laced up at the front as a tanktop and then stopped with white, velvet-like fabric that complimented really nice with gladiators. She chose gold; I chose silver to be different from her. I don't want the same; at least some diversity.

Dang, Walter would probably roll his eyes at my statement.

That idiot.

I was smiling, only to realize that Mallory was staring at me a bit weirdly. Stupid Walter who's clouding my thoughts! I looked back at her, straightening my clothes.

"Hi," I smiled politely. What does she want?

"Hey," she was smiling, but I knew that there was something that she was clouding in her mind.

"So..." I looked around. "Is there anything that you want to say?"

"I...it's that..." Mallory looked down at her shoes. "I want to apologize."

"Hey Mallory, I get that you want to apologize, but-"

"Sophia...please. Here me out. I know that you don't like me. We've both shown attitude...we both knew that the minute Annabeth's relationship went haywire...we had totally opposite minds. I know that. But...I really have reflected-"

"Good," I growled bitterly.

"I did reflect Sophia," Mallory looked as if she was on the verge of crying. "I mean it. And knowing that I did...I realized all the things I've done wrong to Annabeth and you. Annabeth and I had a lot of things that we've both undergone to the point where forgiving and understanding each other...at least understanding one another is easier. And she kindly forgave me-"

"Gee, thanks Mallory. I am not kind, thanks for indirectly saying that," I rolled my eyes. I felt uncomfortable. All those memories with her...I needed time. And she's slowly pushing it.

"That's not what I meant. You know that too," she got a point. I knew what she meant; I just somehow had this cringe-worthy, annoying attitude that is appearing right now.

"Why-"

"Just let me speak. I don't want to fight," Mallory closed her eyes. Then she continued, "Back to what I was saying...we didn't have that. We have memories that consist of feeling annoyed of one another. And...that doesn't have any sort of impact on understanding one another completely. I just want some time to forgive one another-"

"Give me time," I spat. "Please. I know that I could forgive you. But you're right. We haven't gone to the extent of understanding each other completely. I'm sorry. That day, you totally blew my mind. What you did to Annabeth...I know Annabeth is the real decision maker and I have nothing to be mad of...but you hurt her. You knew you were hurting her."

"Sophia-"

"I am sorry Mallory. I need time to clear my impression of you. Please...give me time," I closed my eyes, inhaling. When I opened my eyes, Mallory grinned.

"I'll give you the time you need," Mallory nodded, and walked off.

Darn, I hurt her.

But one thing I was glad of was that she respected the time I needed.

That was strange.

She'd yell at me and boss me around to the point where I wanted to slap her to the max.

Hmm.

Strange.

 **Annabeth POV:**

"Walter!" I ran towards him as he pulled me into a hug.

"You better thank me for all those things I've done to even make you a couple," Walter joked.

"Like..."

"Remember at the Promotion Dance?" he gave me the look.

"Yeah, you are right. I thank you a lot," I laughed. "But hey! I helped you too! I boosted your confidence for Sophia!"

"True. You got a point. I guess we don't owe one another," Walter grinned. "Today though, is this girl right in front of me to shine."

"Thanks Walter," I hugged him again. "You really helped me through the tough times. Thank you. For everything."

Walter and I stayed like that for a few seconds until I felt a tap.

Walter and I pulled away and I saw Mallory's boyfriend, James.

"Hey..." the last time we met, he wasn't as friendly. I didn't know what I've done wrong to him, but the first impression I got from was him that he was really mad at me.

"Can I talk to you for a second?" his voice was deep, and I looked at Walter.

"Go," he whispered, and I followed James through the crowd. We finally reached outside in the wedding ceremonial area, where we held the ceremony. It was empty, and I looked at James quizzically.

"Is there any unfinished business we have?" I looked at his brown eyes, that held all sorts of emotions I couldn't decipher.

"I think we do. Annabeth," he shot a glare. "We really do."

"Okay. I get that you are mad at me. I don't know why but I know you are. The way we met...I know it was not the best way to meet but-"

"I want to confess," he inhaled sharply. "About everything."

"What everything-"

"Mallory," he interrupted. "I captured Mallory."

Immediately, I choked on my own spit.

"WHAT?!" I gasped, while trying to regain myself.

"I captured Mallory, and that was from your mother," he turned away.

"Why would you...you work for...Athena?!" I growled, shooting him a glare. "You treated me like crap the first time we met and now you-"

"I work for her...well...used to," he ducked his head. "Until I met Mallory. I was supposed to show the pictures that she got from her personal reporter to take pictures of you."

Did Mallory really do that? Oh my gosh...

"She wouldn't..." I turned away, walking farther back.

"Here is a picture," he revealed a photo, and I gasped. It was me worn out, as Percy hugged me. Memories flashed back, reminding me of the time when Percy pulled me into a hug. And those camera shutter sounds...

"You..." I glared at him. "Mallory and you-"

"I am confessing the bitter parts first," James closed his eyes. "I just want to tell you that...despite that...I want to apologize."

I folded my arms together, glaring at him.

"I don't need an apology-"

"Annabeth, I mean it," and those words shut me up. "I don't want you to suffer. I mean it. I am spilling the truth from my actions."

"I agree. You do owe me a sincere apology," I spat bitterly.

"And so I am," he suddenly said softly. His eyes held so much emotions. "I...when I fell in love with Mallory...she told me about her pain. Her pain about Percy. It included you. She was hurt that Percy and you loved each other...and all these feelings of jealousy and hurt was piled up on her. Directing on you. And when I saw you...I realized it wasn't your fault and I constantly...I glared at you...I glared at you because I hated you for hurting Mallory...when in reality, you've done nothing wrong."

I looked down on the soft blades of grass, moving left from the wind.

"I'm sorry. I really am Annabeth. I want to have a new start with you. I realized that Mallory realizes what she has done to you. Mallory...she really considers you as her friend. She has all these stupid model friends that just envy or hate her. It stinks. But you...after making up from everything...I realized that she means a lot to you...and I just want you to know that I apologize. I know that my invitation was probably just coming out of Mallory-"

"Hey, every person in this wedding is invited for a reason," I smiled softly, and he looked at me almost looking teary eyed. Brown to grey; our eyes stared at each other.

And then he whispered, "Thank you. Really. Thank you."

 **Mallory POV:**

"Yeah, that sounds great!" I laughed with a girl named Sasha. Sasha was one of the business members on an architect company, and instantly noticed me for my modeling. After chatting about fashion and the latest trends, we got some food from the buffet. I understood clearly that I was dieting and that a model should only eat an fruit and water mostly as dinner, but today, I couldn't help it. The place was filled with wonderful tasting food. Let's give myself a break, shall we?

Beef, salads, corn, etc. All the tasty food were there.

I could see some weren't the elite food. Annabeth's choice. I smiled, grabbing a hamburger and finally filled my plate.

Turning around, I was searching for Annabeth and-OMG OH MY GOSH!

My mouth agape, I stared at my food splattered all over my dress. The cup of water on my hand spilt on my face, and I was gasping. Many were watching, but the far tables haven't.

"I am so, so sorry!" a man's voice was pretty much panicking. I looked to see clearly (though droplets in my eye was really hard to see vividly), and there was Sophia's boyfriend, Walter. "I really mean it. Hey; I have extra clothes. You can borrow that-"

"WALTER!" Sophia screamed, and I instantly felt embarrassed. Oh my gosh; this was not happening.

"I'm sorry, I mean it Sophia," Walter looked embarrassed, and really apologetic.

"Come," Sophia nudged me, and I walked towards her, holding my plate.

She led me towards the beach house, and opened the lights. I shyly walked in, and Sophia was already on her luggage, rummaging through clothes.

"Here," she threw me a dark blue dress. "You can wear that."

"Thank you," I meaningfully said, and Sophia looked at me.

"Of course."

Just that itself marked something important to both of us.

It was her softening up.

But could it really be softening up?

I sighed, turning away.

"Wait," Sophia's voice echoed through the hallway. I turned to her and she sighed.

"I just want you to know that...you can join us in the dinner table," Sophia smiled softly. Those words felt so unreal. The once hard-stone girl is now inviting me to sit with her to dinner on the wedding. I smiled back.

"Thank you."

"The dress is nothing."

"No. I mean, thank you for giving me another chance."

And we both meaningfully stared at each other.

 **Annabeth POV:**

"My handsome husband," my fingers were wrapped around his black necktie. I pulled it closer and his face was so close to me. Okay...that was sexy. He looks so sexy. Oh my gosh, I should stop daydreaming about him. Oh gosh...

His suit was black, but it looked nice. There was a nice buttoned up white shirt right under, with the sleek black tie that really stood out. His lips were plump and kissable, his eyes standing out from all the black and white color. He held my hips as we danced from the music. Mom was dancing with Malcolm. Mr. Pam was dancing with the two twins who were twirling his wheelchair slowly in circles. Percy's parents were dancing while Grandmother was sitting down after dancing with Percy a couple of times. Mother and father in law has wished their blessings, and Grandmother...she wished them too. It meant a lot to me when she did, because she gave me the very right to say, "Grandmother." It meant the world to me; Percy loves his grandmother, and that serves great importance.

"Beautiful wife," he winked as we danced in the music. Many business people were on the dance floor too, trying to do waltz on up-beat music. Percy and I cracked up after pressing a kiss on his lips.

"What a funny sight," I laughed, and he hugged me.

"It seems more memorable with you here," he kissed my forehead.

"Who told you to be this corny?" I gasped, all fake.

"Just now," he whispered, sending a shiver down my spine. I shook my head, and wrapped my arms around his neck. He smiled and we dove in for a really small kiss.

"I am so happy Annabeth. The wedding has gone really great so far," he fuzzed his hair, making it all look messed up.

"Sick of the gell?"

"Sick of the gell," Percy grinned.

"Well, I think you look really great in this suit," I grinned.

"Trust me, I don't think I look as good when you run your fingers through my hair."

"Huh?"

"I think I look like the sexiest man when you run your fingers through my hair and the aftermath...it's cute."

"Oh please," I scoffed playfully. "Stop being so full of yourself."

"You know the facts though," he winked, and I laughed, kissing his cheek.

"Cutie."

"Annabeth..." he warned, pouting.

"Awwww..." I squished his cheeks. "You look all sad."

"Be quiet," he pouted and again and I kissed his bottom lip. Percy turned bright red and I laughed.

"You're so cute," I tapped his nose and pulled away.

"We're not ending the war," Percy laughed.

"What war is there when I already won?" I winked and his eyes looked challenging.

"We'll see," he whispered. "We'll see."

We both laughed and headed different directions; him to his grandmother and me to Malcolm.

 **Walter POV:**

"Hey," I whispered as Sophia was looking at the calm waters of the ocean. It was night time, and there was lightbulb strings around the whole area. It looked beautiful.

"Hey," Sophia whispered. I sat right next to her as she stared at me.

"Look, Walter-"

"I came here to tell you that I'm sorry. I know I embarrassed you a lot. I am an embarrassment; I am a wimp and-"

"Walter," Sophia cupped my face and tilted them to hers. Her mint breath was alluring me towards her. "I'm sorry. It wasn't me being embarrassed...it's just...I...Mallory..."

"You don't need to explain," I whispered, pulling her close to me.

"I'm sorry Walter," Sophia kissed me softly. "I'm sorry. I mean it; it was an accident. You must have been embarrassed enough and I just made your mood ten times worse."

"Sophia-"

"You support me all the time. You pick me up when I am in tears. But I yell at you on the most simple mistakes. I'm so sorry. I am a horrible girlfriend, aren't I?"

"No," I pulled her closer, kissing her lips. "You aren't. I will admit I felt really bad when you did that, but I'm fine. I just want to tell you that let's have fun. It's Annabeth wedding. And besides...Annabeth's about to throw her bouquet."

"WHAT?!" I screamed. "NO! THAT IS FOR ME! WE'RE GOING TO WED!" Sophia panicked and I laughed.

"Don't rush!" I yelled but Sophia was already running off. I stood off from the sand, and walked towards the party. Annabeth was closing her eyes, turning back. Sophia was already there.

Dang; that girl sure does know how to run fast in uncomfortable gladiators.

I walked towards the crowd as girls were cheering to grab the bouquet. Sophia was in the way back, frowning. I walked closer as Annabeth threw the bouquet.

Dang, she threw it really far.

To the point where girls were running towards...

Me?

I looked below, and there was the bouquet. I picked it up and all the girls were frowning. Oh no.

"Walter!" Annabeth laughed, and many laughed as I felt my cheeks redden. Dang it; why me?

"Sophia?" I yelled and all the girls froze. I walked towards the crowd, reaching towards Sophia who was smiling really bright.

"For our future wedding," I whispered, offering the bouquet.

"For our future wedding," Sophia kissed my lips. "I hope it comes quickly."

 **Percy POV:**

"Finally. The suit, as much as I looked handsome in it, it was so stuffy," I yawned, just putting on pajama pants but shirtless. Annabeth was already off from her dress; she hopped out of shower and came back with a comfy night gown.

"Percy, put on a shirt," she yawned.

"It's comfier without one," I rolled into bed, Annabeth following right after.

"I know, but you smell like cologne. Sea-breeze cologne."

"That's your favorite," my eyes were now awake. Perhaps, was she sick of it?

"I know but then it is hard to sleep," she mumbled.

"Awwww, come on!" I groaned.

"Fine. Then be shirtless," Annabeth mumbled, her eyes already closed. Her curled up hair placed in a bun was all untied, and let out unporportional curl lengths. But still, she looked beautiful in her baby yellow night gown. It was a gift from Sophia, who created more couple night gowns. I should have worn the yellow pajama.

I pulled Annabeth close as she instantly kissed my chest. I froze, thinking this was really weird.

"Cologne smells nice," she mumbled. Okay...what is she doing?

"Annabeth," I pulled away and Annabeth sighed.

"You are snuggly," I kissed her forehead.

"You're mumbling. Crap; go to bed," I pulled her close and she finally fell asleep, without any kiss.

After a few minutes, I whispered, "You broke your promise Annabeth. You forgot to give me a night kiss."

I then closed my eyes, until I felt lips pressed against mine.

"I don't think I broke it," she whispered, and then limply laid her head down on mine.

That cutie.

I smiled, and then, the world darkened slowly...

 **Did you like it? I updated a pretty long chapter. I really do hope you like it because darn, I worked hard on this. I knew the wedding had to really put Annabeth and Percy with a loving relationship, but I focused more on loose ties. I felt that the Percabeth couple could understand that they could make others happy too. This chapter...I know that you guys expected full on Percabeth but I decided not to because I didn't want this to only focus on them; because the characters that you guys are reading are barely going to be appearing on the next chapter. CRIES! But yes; only one unexpected character will pop up on the next chapter, and then three characters mentioned here. That's it. :( So yeah. Wanted to dedicate the wedding on the characters that really had an impact on the lives of the Percabeth couple. Hope you guys understand what I mean; it is hard to explain but you know...I hope you guys do. :) Anyway; here comes the dedications! :)**

 **thatinvisiblerose: OMG THANK YOU SO MUCH! The fact that you mentioned about how you felt...to tell you the truth, just hearing your reactions makes me feel so happy. Thank you so much! Also, it really makes me happy that you recognize the effort I poured for the earlier chapter. Thank you! :) Anyway, thank you for supporting and hope you liked this chapter! :)**

 **clo7615: I think I mentioned this but I am going to mention again; I always notice that you write that this is a really good story or I am a really good writer. And my comment to that is; that is so, so sweet! Thank you so much! That itself shows so much support! Your input to your reaction was very special too. Thank you! :)** **Anyway, thank you for supporting and hope you liked this chapter! :)**

 **CH40T1C: It is truly okay. :) The fact that you take YOUR personal time to read my stories mean the world to me. That itself is enough. :) Thank you so much for supporting. Your reviews brighten my day a lot. Thank you so much! :)** **Anyway, thank you for supporting and hope you liked this chapter! :)**

 **tinymushrooms: Ikr? It makes me smile to know that I can at least fulfill one expected section of the story that you wanted. This is part two. I apologize for no Percabeth fluff (there is but not as much...) but that was because I felt like rather than so much love in it...I didn't want it to just be love. I wanted a new bond a new start for all the characters. Sadly, a lot of the characters mentioned here will not be mentioned a lot in the next chapter. So yeah; wanted to give them recognition there. Anyway; your review made me smile and laugh from your awesome craziness! In a good way! Thank you so much for the love and support; and maybe I am a magical writer hahahahaha jk; I know I can never be one. :) But I can definitely see a potential magical writer here ;D** **Anyway, thank you for supporting and hope you liked this chapter! :)**

 **TotalBookGirlFTW: You are so, so sweet. It's not even an 'awwww' that I am saying; it is literally me wanting to hug you so bad. I will have to say, you were just a seed (as a person...meeting you was such an honor but I didn't know you very well at first), but realizing who you are as a reviewer made you into a wonderful rose, and I realized you've bloomed as a person. Really. :) Anyway, it is such an honor for me to write to you. Thank you so much! :)** **Anyway, thank you for supporting and hope you liked this chapter! :)**

 **SilverSeaweed: I have to mention first thing before replying; love your profile pic. Hahahaha. :) Anyway! I love your excitement and energy put into the review. Thank you so much; it truly means the world to me! Thank you! :)** **Anyway, thank you for supporting and hope you liked this chapter! :)**

 **IamCrystalClear: Awwww! The review had so much emotions! I was sad that you were crying, but the fact that you wanted an update and all made me smile. Love ya too! Hahahahaha; anyway, that is very sweet! Thank you! :)** **Anyway, thank you for supporting and hope you liked this chapter! :)**

 **LoversReunited: Hahahahahaha; I sincerely loved your review. I felt like that review was actually the reaction afterwards. It makes me smile that it was your reaction; I am glad you had the feels. Hahahahahaha; thank you for such a sweet review and for letting out your personality! :)** **Anyway, thank you for supporting and hope you liked this chapter! :)**

 **SapphireTrafficker: That review literally brightened my whole day. Reading it again to write back to you...dang, it makes me smile all over again. The thing that really stood out in that review is when you said it wasn't cliché. I had multiple missions for this story; to evoke emotions, to really make readers see character development, and lastly, to make it not cliché. It warms my heart that you love this story. If I can hug you, I really would. That was so, so sweet! :) And yeah; I know what you mean. I weirdly hesitate on all the stories that many people read because I go like, "Uggg...it can be cliché" but after reading it, I am like, "YASSSS THIS IS LIFE!" Hahahahaha :D I get what you mean. :)** **Anyway, thank you for supporting and hope you liked this chapter! :) And once again; thank you so so much!**

 **Ekae02: You read The Mafia and the Angel? OMG I DO TOO! I am crying my heart out! Yes; I totally understand! Hahahahahaha; anyway, I am so, so glad you liked the chapter. It means a lot to me that you did. And you don't need to miss me entirely; I have more stories and a chapter to go ;D Hahahahaha. :)** **Anyway, thank you for supporting and hope you liked this chapter! :)**

 **MAL-DaughterofChaos: I understand what you mean. To clarify, I purposely didn't add the details because I wanted that chapter to fully make people care about the content in the chapter. Rather than just concerning about the beauty look of Percy and Annabeth and all the other characters, I wanted to evoke emotion in the chapter. I understand; it must have been hard to think about how they look like and I apologize. But I want to clarify that it was purposely not mentioned to let people focus more on the emotions. I felt like it was not the right time to really talk about them. I had everything plotted out. I wanted to describe everything else here. Hope that clarified. :) Anyway, no hard feelings (incase you think that way when reading this), I just want to clarify because I feel like as a writer, it is my duty to clarify anything that you feel that maybe isn't the full story. :)** **Anyway, thank you for supporting and hope you liked this chapter! :)**

 **random: Thanks! :)** **Anyway, thank you for supporting and hope you liked this chapter! :)**

 **Naenia Hathaway: AWWW! Thank you so much; that means the world to me! To answer your question, I am going to be describing everything; the new story, dedications, and a personal message, etc. on the last update, which is an epilogue. So you know; right after this story, you can check out the new story ideas! :) Anyway, the review is sincerely so sweet! Thank you so much! :)** **Anyway, thank you for supporting and hope you liked this chapter! :)**

 **Anyway; that is the dedications! Hope you like it! Review please! :)**


	68. Chapter 67

**Hey Nerdie Birdies! Okay, can we take a moment to just soak in this last chapter? I am crying guys! Like I am legit crying, and I don't cry at all on these stuff. But I am serious; the support I've been getting, the love and the fact that all of you guys read my story just warms my heart completely. I decided that though I can write dedications, I will not on this chapter exclusively. The reason why I am not writing dedications is not because I am lazy or because I don't want to in general, but it is because I want to dedicate ALL OF YOU (including the reviewers) who have supported me to the end. I wanted to say my personal dedication to all of you. So down below, is a personal dedication to all of you. A dedication will be put in the Author's Note so yes, I will be replying to the reviews in this chapter. But before I do, I just want to say, thank you. Really. I mean it. I am crying and I don't know why. WHY?!**

 **Anyway, this is a really long chapter. Like...the chapter itself has 5,108 words. I put so much effort into this story, and this chapter...gosh, it took so much effort. I poured my heart into it (like legit guys...), so I hope you like it!**

 **Also; show love and review! I really want to know what you think. This chapter was put with so much effort; it is not even a joke. And I'm going to be completely honest; I think that the hardest thing that a writer can accomplish is the first and last chapter. Key word; LAST CHAPTER. Last chapters are always so hard, and reading my past stories, I made them either super cheesy or I should have thought of another idea. But this last chapter? I'm actually really proud of. So, from that, I really want to know what you think! You know; review and let me know! :D**

 **Anyway, *cries*, without further ado, let us get onto the story!**

 **Annabeth POV:**

"Awww, this is such a cute picture," Percy cooed, and my eyes slowly opened. My vision blurred for a quick second, and when I opened my eyes, I finally saw Percy scrolling through his phone.

"What picture?" I realized my head was laying on his chest.

"Well...this," and he showed me the screen. I blinked a couple of times, the screen light adjusting to the eyes that just woke up. My eyes finally focused and there I saw a picture of me sleeping on his chest as he took a selfie of him and me.

The first thing I noticed was that I looked really ugly.

The slight double chin was showing. Unlike those women models who looked beautiful even when they slept, I looked absolutely sloppy. My hair was all tangled and disorientated; and I looked horrible compared to Percy. His hair was fuzzed up but it looked naturally handsome. His chest looked handsome as ever; his sea-green eyes were standing out from everything.

And then again, there was this stupid, ugly person in the photo: me.

"Delete that!" I whined.

"What? I think you look absolutely beautiful. Besides, this is the first picture of our honeymoon. How cute does it look? Can't wait to show Walter and Grover."

"Don't you dare!" I kneed his stomach and Percy coughed sharply. He rolled up into a ball and wheezed, "That...was...really painful...Anna...beth..."

"Sorry," I rubbed his stomach. Why would I...ugh...why would I even knee him? What was up with me? It was just a stupid picture.

 _But he threatened to show them to Walter and Grover._

Shut up.

"I'm sorry," I whispered, and Percy groaned.

"That was really painful...owwww...I really didn't expect the morning to be like this," he growled.

"I'm sorry," I apologized, and darn, did I feel guilty. The fact that I kneed him...darn, I felt bad.

"It's okay," he kissed my forehead. "That was actually kind of cute though."

"Excuse me?" I cringed. "What was so cute about me kneeing your stomach?"

"I don't know...it just shows that you're very aggressive. And I think aggressive women are cute and sexy all together at the same time."

I groaned.

"Please, stop," I laughed, and he pulled me closer.

"You look very beautiful Mrs. Jackson," he whispered. Those words warmed my heart, and the guilt that I felt a few seconds ago slowly washed away. A girl loves to be respected in life, and being called beautiful...even the person with a stone-hard wall soon cracks with those words. And Mrs. Jackson...it meant a lot that I was his. It meant a lot that after all the times we've gone through rough moments, he will always be there with me.

"Thank you. You don't look bad yourself Jackson," I kissed his lips and he smiled.

"You know, we have a long day ahead of us. I think you should you know...dress up and shower," he kissed my nose and I smiled softly.

"I will. But I'm too lazy. Can't we have at least one moment to you know...snuggle?"

"Let's do it tonight; however, we got a huge day!" Percy tugged at my shoulder sleeve. "Dress up! You can go to the shower first; I am going to call Grover to pack our stuff."

"Stuff," I laughed.

"Yeah, stuff," he grinned. "Now go. We don't have time."

"But we have time for this," I cupped his face and pulled him into a kiss. My head comfortably rested on his pillow as he was leaning on top of me, his lips gluing onto mine though his body wanted to lift up to go and do his duties. I smiled, kissing him once more and finally he pulled away.

"As much as I'd love to kiss you, we really have to go. We have to drive an hour towards our beach house. So dress into some you know...comfy summer clothes."

"Okay," I fuzzed his hair and he pressed his lips to mine.

"You really need to stop kissing me. Or else I'm going to get the Annabeth fever," he winked and pulled away. "Anyway, I'm going to get breakfast downstairs and bring it up and call Grover. Meanwhile, you shower."

"How about you?"

"To tell you the truth, I already showered," Percy was rummaging through the cabinet for the card. "I showered early in the moment, and then I snuggled back and napped."

"Percy, you could've just gone straight to all the other important things," I scolded.

"I wanted to first take a morning picture. But also, I wanted you to wake up happily. I didn't want you disappointed," he smiled at me softly, and I went right back. Gosh, that just melted me so bad. He really did that...awwwwwwww...AWWWWWWWWWWW!

I was seriously burning with happiness. That was so so so sweet!

"Here is the card," he put the card up. "Got to get breakfast for my girl. Meanwhile, you shower."

"Okay," I felt like melting into mush as he walked out of the hotel.

And I eventually fell down on the floor fangirling right when the door closed.

 **Percy POV:**

"Yeah Grover," I walked towards the hotel room. "Pack the bags for me. Yeah. And also the new clothes for Annabeth. Yeah...also bring the wedding pajamas that people bought us...yeah, the fish one is highly preferable...yeah, could you also pack some movies? Yeah...maybe Disney animations...yeah...yeah...NO...don't bring it...if you do, I swear you are dead in my hands...okay...yeah...that's good...anything else romantic? Perfume? Please...no...Annabeth hates all the other cologne besides sea-breeze cologne...are you serious? Fine, then spray some on her clothes. Oh that? Yeah...I dumped all the other colognes...no, sea-breeze cologne is now my favorite...okay, I am here at my door Grover...talk to you later. Just pack the bags...yeah...okay...bye." I kicked the door. "Annabeth! Open up! My hands are full!"

The door opened a few seconds later and Annabeth dressed into comfy pants and a loose grey shirt.

"Dude, come, I'm starving," Annabeth rubbed her tummy. Cute.

"Okay, okay, okay, HERE!" I set it down on the bed and Annabeth laughed. I brought the typical hotel breakfast: waffles, pancakes, syrup, and jam. Well...that's what I personally have. We haven't booked in an elite hotel, so everything was new and all, but it seemed great. I took a sample bight out of the waffles and darn do they taste delicious.

"Awwww, thanks Percy!" she kissed my cheek, and I swear, I could live with being praised like that from Annabeth every single day. I beamed at her, and then, we started eating breakfast.

Once I took a bite, I loved it.

It was better than real hotel food! The syrup was really good, and gosh, the jam was so delicious. I know strawberry jam would fit with the waffles.

Wait...

If I apply blueberry jam with these waffles...

THAT WOULD BE THE BEST!

Uggg, can't get enough.

This food is lit.

Okay, calm down on eating...

But it is so good!

I was real deep with the food. These were the best waffles I've eaten in a hotel! This is perfect! Whoever this chef is, this person definitely got talent.

Shoving more in my mouth, I was totally loving it.

"Yum," I mumbled, shoving more in my mouth. This was so good-

And my whole daydream with the waffles and pancakes disappeared when I felt a napkin on my lips.

I blinked, and looked at Annabeth who was focused on the napkin. Wiping the jam on my lips, she finally put the napkin on the tray and laughed.

Dang it.

Was I that obvious?

"You are so cute. And don't deny it," Annabeth held her stomach, laughing really hard. "Oh my gosh, you are so cute!"

I looked at the ceiling.

"The waffles and pancakes were delicious though..." I whined and Annabeth laughed harder.

"Gosh, you are so cute," she fuzzed my hair.

"Annabeth-"

"Let me call you cute for once. Please?" she suddenly made this really good seal-face impression of mine.

Dang it.

Is that how she'd feel when I'd do those faces unintentionally?

"Fine," I mumbled really quietly, but she heard that.

"Cutie," she kissed my cheek. "Cutie cutie cutie."

I was dying from her words.

Good and bad.

It was nice she thought I was cute. I was the cute in boy in her eyes.

Bad thing; I still can't get my pride to call myself cute. I wasn't known for that.

But shrugging it off, I knew that the bad parts were slowly wearing off. Cute. It was a new word for me, but I'll adjust to it.

For her.

After that, we talked and ate. I still couldn't get over the waffles, but when I was done, as much as I loved them...I was full. After a bit of arguing on putting the tray back, Annabeth one with a death stare. I sighed, and finally, decided to pack the little bag of clothes for Annabeth and me. I quickly put all the old clothes in a plastic bag and then stuffed all my clothes like I'd normally do. Hey; to my defense, I am not a packing expert like Grover.

But I will have to say; I was proud when I folded Annabeth's clothes neatly.

By the time I packed everything, Annabeth came back.

"Sorry that took a lot of time," she sighed. "I lost my direction. But this guy over here, he helped me?" she moved to the left and a lean man stood in the doorway.

"Thank you so much," Annabeth smiled.

"It is my pleasure," he grasped Annabeth's hand but was about to lean to kiss it. But I walked right across them, tearing their hands apart. Then, I pulled Annabeth close and looked at the ceiling.

"Thank you very much for helping her out," I cleared my throat.

"Uh yeah...no problem...anyway...here is my phone number-"

"She won't be needing that," Annabeth face palmed.

"Um...okay. Well...bye," he awkwardly walked away. I closed the door and Annabeth looked upset.

"Oh my gosh Percy, it was just a guy!"

"I'm your husband! He was flirting with you!"

"You can't be this defensive, can't you?" she shot me a glare. "At least be polite!"

"I was polite!" I yelled.

"Then explain to me that look!"

"What look!" I spat, anger bubbling against me.

"You were glaring at him."

"I did not!"

"Did too!"

"Oh really? You really want to play this cheap?" I growled.

"You're the one who thinks this is cheap. But let me tell you; you're cheap."

"Huh, so I'm cheap," I shot a glare.

"Yeah! It was just a really sweet guy helping me out! You're so possessive and obsessive; it is like as if you're trying to own me!"

"I'm not being possessive and obsessive; I just don't want him to flirt with you!"

"Oh my gosh Percy, he's just a guy who helped me out! He's not flirting with me!"

"Yeah! He is! He was blushing, giving you this special look as if you were the most beautiful girl on Earth. It was as if he wanted to make you his girlfriend!"

"A guy can't just make a decision that easy Seaweed Brain. Please, use your brain," Annabeth shoved me and I growled.

"Hey, what was that for?" I yelled.

"That was for being a jerk!" Annabeth yelled as she picked up the bag. "You're a delusional jerk who has a really bad temper!"

"Oh really? I have the bad temper?" I shot her a glare.

"Yeah! You really do have a bad temper-"

The door knocked.

I ran my fingers through my hair as Annabeth went to open the door. When she did, Grover's face popped up.

"Uh...hey guys...everything going okay?" he looked worried.

"Yeah...totally..." Annabeth forced a smile. "Anyway, how is your relationship with Juniper?"

"It's doing great; she is visiting family so I can't cuddle," Annabeth and him laughed. Gosh; what was so funny? Why is she even laughing? Why is she all smiling all at other men and not me? What, was I not worth the affection?

"Awwww, thanks Grover!" Annabeth hugged him. Huh. So, I can't get a hug and he can. Fine. Be that way.

"No problem. Besides, Percy bought all your clothes," he looked at me and I turned away. But I could already feel Annabeth's eyes burning through my back.

"That was...sweet," Annabeth murmured, and something about that cracked me. But I had to stay strong. She shoved me. Hugged a man. Got mad at me for feeling defensive after a guy was trying to flirt and give his number to my girl. It didn't make sense. I am sorry I couldn't control my feelings, and I am sorry if I looked somehow possessive and obsessive over her, but she had to understand me. I was dying inside without her; we're adjusting and I just want to treasure and love her with whatever I got.

"Well thank you so much Grover. I hope Juniper is feeling better," Annabeth conversed with Grover.

"Yeah. Thank you Annabeth. Anyway, Percy!" I heard my name and I turned around.

"What?" I growled grumpilly.

"Have fun buddy," and those words also cracked into my chest. I sent him an apologetic smile and nodded.

"Thanks," I smiled softly, and he suddenly gave me this mischievous look. I glared at him but that look didn't change. There was something in his eyes that made me want to pry out his secrets. It was that look. Dang it; what was he plotting? He smiled at Annabeth, giving me one more glance. Then, he nodded and left.

The door closed.

With silence, I grabbed the two luggages and Annabeth walked out with the small duffel bag. We left the hotel after making sure to clean and tidy things up. It was all full of silence, no words exchanged. We left afterwards, and I walked towards the car and placed the luggages in the trunk.

"Here," were the first words Annabeth spoke to me for those long minutes. I grabbed the duffel bag, but through the process, our hands collided.

I felt an electric shock. An intense electric shock.

Did Annabeth feel it too? Somehow I felt lonely.

Because right after that, Annabeth walked towards the front of the car and sat.

I closed the trunk and followed afterwards.

Once putting the keys in the car, we drove for a solid ten hours to the beach house.

And I have to say; this was the worst car ride I had ever had.

I all imagined our honeymoon to be perfect. Breakfast, then packing. And then right after that, Annabeth would kiss me for folding her clothes exclusively. We'd talk while driving towards the beach house, bantering and laughing. Being the buddies/lovers we were. And then, when we went there...the day would be perfectly planned. We'd play at the beach, kiss one another, take videos and pictures...

I planned everything.

But now, it was all tumbling down.

It was hard. It was hard because I worked hard. When I told Annabeth I got everything planned when planning the wedding, I had no clue. I love Annabeth to the max; but I am no expert on romance. For example...dates. Annabeth and I never went on real solid dates; we either built memories at my house or hers. That was all. The last date we had, I created a big bruise on her hips. So yes, I couldn't plan a date. Furthermore, I can't do all those romantic gestures such as opening the door, kissing the hands, giving flowers, all that stuff. It was hard; but more than hard, I'd forget. I wasn't a man that could please the expectations of a woman.

So putting all this beach stuff, it was hard.

Because I wanted our honeymoon not only to be romantic, but to show her what is part of me.

The ocean.

I remember when I was young, Mother would always bring me to the beach. And I loved the ocean. Everything just warmed the insides of me. When I was stressed, I'd always beg Mother to drive me towards the beach. And there we were, where Mother would hold me close and I'd listen to the sounds of the waves. Finding out the location was hard enough though, because I didn't know what. But once I found the location, I planned to treat her like a princess. Treasure her and show her a bit more of my world. I know she knows the world that I'm in as a hardcore, real pressuring environment. But I wanted to show her my other world, which is oceans, ice-cream, and calming waves.

But now I was skeptical; can she see the part of me that I worked hard to show her?

I sighed, and drove further.

And after a couple more minutes, we actually arrived.

I parked the car to the reserved beach house that I've reserved just for us. It was isolated, but had the perfect view. I remember Grandmother would always use this house because the master bedroom had the most incredible, breath-taking view. At night, it would get cold, but you wouldn't regret leaving the windows open. The moonlight would reflect on the waves, as they'd all crash violently. But sooner or later, it would calm again. Beautifully. Calmly. And then, you'd just want to smell the ocean breeze...

I turned off the car, snapping out on my daydreaming. I stared at Annabeth who was unbuckling her seat.

QUICK PERCY; SOMETHING ROMANTIC!

I hopped out my car immediately, running towards her door, but she already opened it, out.

Guess the opening the door thing went out the drain.

I blushed, embarrassed as Annabeth stared at me weirdly. I walked towards my door and closed it. Then I went to the trunk and grabbed the two luggages that were full of clothes and technology and all. Annabeth grabbed the duffel bag and left.

So much affection poured out of Annabeth. Seriously; so much.

I closed the trunk and walked inside the beach house.

You know...Annabeth was supposed to love everything.

But she just walked in.

At first she froze, sinking in the beauty of the house. I thought she'd kiss me or something like that.

But my heart broke to pieces when she walked straight pass me, not even telling me how she liked it.

I shook my head, and walked towards the master bedroom. Annabeth froze again, sinking in the view. But she walked towards the closet and placed her duffel bag.

I placed the luggages.

"I'm tired. Could we call it a day?" she yawned. It was already in the evening and I realized that today just wasn't the day. I was going to at least walk her to the beach this morning but guess not.

"Yeah. Of course," I scrunched my eyebrows and Annabeth stared at me. I didn't want to show her my vulnerability, so I smiled. "You can go on pack. I'll go and you know...see if one of the maids packed in stuff in the refrigerator."

I walked out of the room.

So much for the effort I put into this.

 **Annabeth POV:**

Percy is obviously organizing and dismissed himself. What should I do?

I groaned.

I even hurt him. I knew I was hurting him. But I was doing nothing about it.

You know, I should win an award for being the perfect wife.

I sighed. I scanned around the room. I didn't react but yes, I wanted too. I loved architecture, and this room had all of bits of it. The floor was wood but it was the perfect, dark brown that made the room cozy. The bed had white sheets on it, making it look nice with the dark brown bed frame. The window...darn that window. It led to a balcony and revealed the calming oceans. I immediately opened the French door, and the breeze got to me. It was beautiful. Percy must have put so much thought into this.

I turned around, facing the closet and the mirror and the bathroom. The bathroom. Gorgeous bathroom. I walked in it and immediately I was greeted with a beautiful porcelain bath tub, followed by a really clean shower. I saw bath bombs in a basket, scenting the bathroom was a wonderful fragrance. Oh my gosh. Please; Percy should have never done this. I was near tears just watching how organized everything was. Sure, the house had its perks, but the organization? Percy must have put all of this into thought.

I was such a bad wife.

I stared at the mirror, revealing my cheap clothes compared to all of this beautiful house. I was cheap. I was just wearing a loose grey shirt and some comfy pants. I didn't put much thought to it; my hair was up in a messy ponytail, and that was really all that was into it.

And Percy was always dressed in nice clothes, trying to impress me while I'd just throw on some comfy clothes.

I groaned.

I really am a bad person in general.

I walked towards the toilet area, and it was so big! The door had everything and there was a very mini shelf full of magazines. Oh my gosh; this was so strange. I laughed, and saw a note on the basket.

 _If you ever poo Wise Girl, you can watch these magazines. Crazy idea, huh? Wanted to make you laugh._

 _-Seaweed Brain_

I laughed so hard seeing this. Oh my gosh; he did not just write this note. This was random, disgusting, but weirdly funny. A lot of people would react with an "Eew!" but I somehow felt that it was such a cute note that Percy put on. He must've put that to see my reaction.

But my laughter faded when realizing Percy wasn't there to witness my reaction.

I realized that as much as he was obsessive over me, I was exactly the same.

And I bet I'd be more possessive then him if witnessing a girl flirting with him.

I am such a hypocrite. I put the note down, and walked towards the closet where our bags are. Yeah, I should probably pack everything out. There were a lot of hangers out, and so I was grateful for that. I grabbed my luggage only to realize; I should at least repay Percy something.

I grabbed his.

When I unzipped the luggage...gosh...it smelled exactly like the sea-breeze cologne I loved. And what surprised me was that there was like three bottles of cologne inside there.

All mini sized.

I realized that he must have done that to wear it every single day for me.

Oh my gosh.

The guilt is just getting worse.

I put the cologne off to the side, and then began hanging his clothes. Luckily they weren't all suit-and-tie, but I knew that though they were casual most of them were designer brands. I hung and folded all his clothes. I finished all of it, making sure that everything was neat-oh.

My eyes laid down on the last clothing, which was squished on a pocket. I opened the zipper of the luggage and out popped a white, buttoned up shirt.

But this white, buttoned up shirt wasn't an ordinary shirt.

It was...

Mine.

I held it close, and memories flashed in my brain. When Rachel poured the coffee on me, Percy told me that he would give his shirt in exchange of mine to laundry. But he never bothered to return it, and I never asked...

Oh my gosh.

He kept this all along?

I smelled the shirt, and it instantly had the smell of sea-breeze cologne.

He must've held this shirt a lot.

Oh my gosh.

This was...

I don't know how to react to this.

It was so sweet. Oh my gosh...this shirt...

"Percy!" I yelled and I ran out of the closet towards the bedroom. Percy barged in the door, looking frantically.

"What's wrong?" his eyes were scanning the room, trying to find out if anything was wrong.

"Percy-"

"Annabeth-"

"Percy..." I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him into a kiss. Percy's lips kissed me softly as he tried to pull away, asking if everything was okay. But I just pulled him back in, savoring the moment of him doing everything that he can to love me. We kissed like this until I don't know...a few minutes? Percy pulled away, his lips swollen real bad.

"Annabeth...what's wrong?" his hair was messy, due to me running my fingers through his hair. He looked so handsome right now. Oh gosh; I really shouldn't turn into mush right now.

"There is nothing wrong," I breathed and he looked angry.

"WHAT THE HECK ANNABETH! I THOUGHT YOU WERE HURT!" Percy was very upset, in fact, he was pacing around the room as if that is the only way his temper could calm down.

"Percy-"

"Don't scream like that. Please, just stop giving me false alarms!" he yelled.

"No Percy," I put my hand into his chest as he was fuming with anger.

"Annabeth-"

"I'm sorry," the room got silent after that. "I really am because everything about this whole honeymoon...you were being so sweet. You put so much thought into it and all I did was let you down."

"You sure did," he mumbled, his eyebrows scrunched up angrily.

"I'm sorry. I mean it Seaweed Brain. And...this shirt..." I showed him the shirt and instantly, gosh...his reaction was priceless.

"HOW DID YOU GET THIS SHIRT?!" he was shocked, embarrassed, and gosh, that was one of the cutest faces I've ever seen from Percy. It was like as if he was angry, but he was shocked and embarrassed so his face was tinted with red, followed by the mystery look where he is trying to find out about a mystery but can't discover. That was so adorable.

"It was in your luggage..." Percy's eyes dimmed immediately.

"Grover...gosh, Grover!" Percy looked genuinely angry all over again.

"Percy, I actually love it," his eyes darted towards mine as I smiled softly. "Really Percy. I love it. And...I want this shirt to bond us together again. We're really fighting as if we are newly wed couples...and I don't want to constantly fight and ignore one another. I really want our relationship to work, just like we'd always make it work."

Percy's eyes softened, and he pulled me into a hug.

"I'm sorry Annabeth. I mean it. I was defensive and all that-"

"I would've done worse Percy," I mumbled. "So don't feel sorry. I'm sorry. I mean it. I must have hurt you a lot."

The moment could have been perfect but right at that moment, Percy's stomach grumbled.

Awwwwww...

I don't know but everything Percy does, even the weirdest notes or facial expression etc. is just so cute.

"You're hungry?" I pulled away, holding two of his hands walking back.

"Yeah..." he blushed and I smiled.

"Let's go make something," I pulled him out of the door, and after that, I cooked him an omelet.

 **Percy POV:**

"Done packing things out?" I asked and Annabeth nodded.

"Meanwhile, you go pick a pajama we can wear," Annabeth kissed my lips and I scanned all the folded pajamas. The fish one looked nice...the fish one! I grabbed it and showed it to Annabeth.

"This one. Do you like it?" I beamed and Annabeth laughed.

"Yeah, let's stick with that one," Annabeth folded the last clothing. "There. I'm done; let's go to bed."

"Dress up into some comfy clothes. I'll change into the other room," I grabbed the Mr. Fishie pajama and dressed in the other room. After coming back, Annabeth was already dressed.

"Come, let's snuggle," I winked and Annabeth rolled her eyes. But her words contradicted her reaction with an, "Okay."

I smiled and Annabeth buried herself in the bed. I followed afterwards, pulling her towards me as Annabeth snuggled against my chest.

"Annabeth?"

"Yeah?" she whispered, her voice evident of sleepiness.

"I really love you."

"Me too," Annabeth smiled, and I pulled her closer.

"The shirt..." I cleared my throat. "You can keep it-"

"It's yours. You keep it. It is yours exclusively," Annabeth looked at me and I smiled at her.

"Love you Seaweed Brain."

"Love you Wise Girl."

And Annabeth fell asleep.

I stayed up a little more, thinking about our love. All the memories that we cherished were something that I would always treasure. Annabeth and I had many events occurring in our lives, but just as she said, we need to work together. I know there is a new journey for us, and that is, a chance to take care of one another after knowing each other. I am going to show Annabeth a piece of me, which is the ocean tomorrow. And I hope I can discover a piece of her through the future. Because I love her, for everything that I got. I can't imagine myself losing her, when she means the world to me.

I realized our love story first started with looking down at one another. Hating one another. Despising one another. We hated each other's guts. We hated the existence of our souls.

But now, we love one another to the point where letting each other go isn't an option.

I had so many girls out there that wanted to love me and be with me.

But it was her.

Why her?

 **Wasn't the ending sweet? I really think that Percy is the best hahahahahahaha :) In case if anyone is confused about the ending, Percy _isn't_ questioning his relationship with Annabeth as if the 'why her' is a bad thing. To explain, Percy is saying that in a good way, portraying his love for Annabeth about his question of why he exclusively loves her. So just in case if anyone is confused about the ending, that is the reason. :) Anyway! Did you like it? Omg; this is sincerely the last chapter! I am like...arg, this is so hard to say goodbye! Wait...this isn't a goodbye guys! This is a see you later, because I'm not leaving. I have much more stories to publish, and I am wishing that I can see you guys again in the future. :) **

**Anyway; personal message to all:**

 **Hey guys! You guys have been so supportive and I am so thankful that I can have such support that I never imagined that I'd ever get. You guys had helped me and supported me through the toughest of times, and all your reviews and views have touched me immensely. I've accomplished so much as a writer, and I am very glad that you followed the journey with me. Thank you so much for being part of my life, and thank you so much for caring about me as a writer. I felt like there was a very strong bond between us all. And it was friendship. I mean it; thank you to all. All your love and support, like PMs, reviews, views, forum joiners, as well as poll voters had played an important role in my life. You guys are seriously amazing; thank you so much! More of my words will be finalized in an epic EPILOGUE! Hooray; aren't I kind? Hahahahaha; yeah, I am writing an epilogue for you guys! I decided to do that not because it was highly requested (okay...kind of...), but it was mainly because I wanted to treat you guys with all of the love and support. An epilogue is the least that I can do to really emphasize my thankfulness to you guys. After the epilogue will be an Author's Note where of course the dedications come in and my personal message as well as the new story! A lot of you guys requested for a new story, and so here I am to share the results. I was about to say good bye but I realized; this isn't a good bye. This is a see you later, because I will be writing more stories and if you want to support, go ahead! Hahahahahaha; anyway, love you guys! Thank you all! See you later! :)**

 **That was my message guys. Like legit; that was my message. I love you guys all; let's do a group hug *group hug* You guys are the best! I am ranting excessively so I will stop. But remember my words; I'll see you guys later. :)**


	69. Epilogue

**Hey my awesome Nerdie Birdies! Okay, so just to explain, I am super duper sorry! This is actually a really long update and to explain...I put a lot of effort to this. No excuses from a lack of updating; but that was because I had to write this FIVE TIMES...and the worse part gets here; I was writing on every single one about like...3,500 words until feeling unsatisfied and changing the plot again. It was tiring but I am really satisfied with this outcome as the ending. It means a lot to me that I get to write ONE LAST CHAPTER (even though this is an epilogue and the last chapter previously was the one that summed up the whole story) means the world to me. Guess what guys? This story has reached 1,000+ REVIEWS! CRAZY HUH?! Rather than dancing and rolling around the floor, I cried. Hahahahaha; I was just happy! :)**

 **Anyway; 1,000+ reviews don't symbolize to me the popularity of this story. That symbolizes the consistent support. I would never reach this amount of support without you guys. The view rates have reached more than 100,000. It is crazy guys. I am so impressed by the progress of this story, and I am grateful that I could write such a story that you guys love. This really is the last input however! A Walfia couple story has been requested and the poll has said they wanted a story about their love and so that will be posted in Wattpad on the date of July 1, 2016. Long wait; but I actually have many stories to kind of finalize and schedule. I have a new story coming up (cannot say it yet; all the details will be in the next update on my Author's Note), and I am super excited to present it! I hope I can receive the love and support from you guys! :D :D :D :D**

 **Anyway, love you guys so much! Continue supporting, reviewing, and viewing! That drives me on through my writing, and that makes my day! :)**

 **I hope you like this last (omg I am literally crying what the heck me?! I am being way too stupid right now but arg! I AM CRYING! FOR REAL!) chapter. Love you guys tons. And for the last time; without further ado; let us get onto the story! :)**

 **Annabeth POV: (Five year later...)**

"She's in bed," Percy back hugged me, and I laughed while I hung his clothes. His lips were pressed right on my earlobe, kissing it softly as I smiled.

"Percy, you should go to bed first," I turned towards him, and he smiled.

"Well...I'm not sure. Should I?" he smiled, his arms wrapped around my waist.

"Yeah. I'm almost done cleaning all of this out anyway," I laughed. "Go."

"Awww, but that has no fun to it," he kissed right below my earlobe again. "Come on Annabeth. It's a Friday. How does watching a movie sound? Let's forget about the emails; let's just get onto the real important stuff."

"And that is?" I teased and he pouted. Gosh; he should really should stop pouting. It's breaking me slowly. Still.

"Come on. You're being distracting. You're going to make me blow up," I gave him a stern look and he looked down.

"Sorry," he sighed. "I'm really sorry. We should probably let Noah go to bed."

I turned away, desperately putting the strong act together. He left the walking closet and I swear, I felt really bad.

But he was really cute when he pouted-

SNAP OUT OF IT ANNABETH CHASE!

I smiled softly, and finished hanging the ironed clothing. The maids worked really hard ironing Percy's wrinkled clothing, and so I offered to at least hang all of them up.

And dang; for a man, there was way too much!

I shrugged off the thoughts and quickly changed into the fish pajamas. This pajama set was frequently washed because Percy and I would always sleep in this very pajama. It was the pajama that linked us from all the fighting, stress, and painful times. This very pajama set was also very cute, the material soft that made me easily go to bed.

I walked towards the bed, hearing Percy snore. Cutie. I closed the lights with the remote, and pulled the covers over my body. I took the teddy bear that Percy bought me when we were on our first anniversary. He won a teddy bear and it was adorable. I squealed, and he held my hands and put the teddy bear on my very arms. Every time when Percy was in a business trip, I held this close through those lonely nights, making sure that Percy was at least here in presence. The teddy bear reminded me of everything of him. Besides, I'd smell the sea-breeze cologne because once in two weeks I'd spray his cologne on my pillows, some of my clothing, and teddy bear.

I fell asleep, slowly, the pillow cushioning me to soft sleep...

And then, I felt Percy's legs around mine, almost tangled.

"Stop," I groaned, sleepiness all over me. I kicked his legs away, and it limply stayed on his side. I pulled the teddy bear closer to me.

After tossing and turning a couple of times, I started to feel sleepy again.

The pillow begins to feel as if there is nothing, only drowning me in comfort-

Arms wrapped around my neck, legs tangled on mine, I groaned.

"Percy, let me go to bed," I groaned again. "I seriously can't sleep."

"Mmm..." Percy hummed, my back pressing against his front side of the body. He pulled me close, spooning me.

"Percy," I sighed, but I was smiling in the dark.

"Mmm..." he hummed again, and then kissed my cheeks, softly, his lips not leaving at all.

"Percy," I tapped, though I was scolding myself. There is literally a sexy man trying to snuggle with me but I am pushing him away.

I sometimes wonder why Percy loves me.

"There are many reasons why I love you, if you are thinking. Also, thanks for the compliment. I'm glad you acknowledge the truth; that I'm sexy," Percy whispered, his breath hitting my neck.

"Uhhhhh-" I had to lay on my back, staring up at the ceiling. But everything made things worse because he clung onto me closely, his lips on my neck.

UGGGGGGGGGGGGG!

I felt like losing my mind.

What the heck?

He's my husband after all!

Why am I pushing him away?

 _Maybe because you're feeling all flushed and mushed up from his touches._

Ugggg, why? I'm not even a shy person! I've been living with him for five years right now! We have children! I am already used to all of this! Why now?!

"I know you aren't a shy person. You're just overall very cute," he kissed my neck again, and I pulled away.

"What's up with you?" I yelled and the lights when up. He was holding the remote control, his eyes looking dazed from the new vision. Somehow, that cracked me, and I sighed. Percy looked at me, his sleepyhead features totally making me feel all mushed up inside. I somehow smiled softly, staring at Percy's deep features. It never fails to amaze me how wonderful he can look in any time.

"What's so wrong about trying to hold my girl?" Percy asked, and that itself cracked me. I smiled.

"I'm sorry Percy," he still looked upset. I guess I got to explain the really embarrassing parts too. "I'm just...a mush."

"A mush?" Percy laughed. "I think you should rephrase that."

"Ugggg..." I felt embarrassed. "I...I am just really embarrassed because...when you were snuggling with me, I felt like mush. I don't know how to control my feelings but it just happens. And I'm all jumbly and I can't help but just push you away because the feelings are all too strong, something that my brain can't handle by itself-"

"You're all too stressed," Percy pulled me close, kissing my lips. "You're way too stressed. Work and children is eating you alive. Come here; let's watch a movie together."

"What movie?" I asked when the lights dimmed and the t.v. opened up front. Percy and I found an empty space, which was right across our bed, which had the perfect space for a t.v. So we installed a t.v. to be a break way towards the stress we've received over the day. And right now was the perfect moment to calm my stress and mushy feelings.

Uggg; I officially hate the word mush.

Why?

Because I hate the feeling of mush.

I sighed, and held myself close to Percy. It felt realizing; a man that I truly love is still holding me in his arms. It felt special. We even have June, our cute little child. Sea-green eyes inherited from Percy...but blonde, long curls from me. She was the perfect, beautiful child I've seen. Of course many mothers would brag that their children are the cutest, but for her, she was my cutest baby. My baby girl. My beautiful girl. Her name, June, was created from the month of our honeymoon. That meant the world to me. She was so cute.

"Look at that!" Percy laughed. "That kid fell down the slide!"

Expected parents would be actually be mature and not laugh at all.

Reality parents (aka Percy and me): laughing and being really immature on a t.v. show.

Percy kissed my forehead, and it soon led to deep kissing. On the lips, below the jaw, cheeks, eyes, nose, everything. It was relaxing. I was feeling like mush; but now, it was the good mush. The mush that I accept.

He was kissing my hair, his lips pressed lightly on my scalp as I leaned closer to him. It felt nice to have his arms around me, his lips on my scalp and my body relaxing from the tenseness felt for the week-

"EEW! MOMMY! DADDY! GAAAAAHH!" we both got up and June looked shocked. June was overall very smart as a child, and could pick up words very easily. She even learned the word intellectual. Of course she got the genes from me (just joking but I will admit that Percy kind of doesn't play a huge role on that part hahahahahaha). But then, the whole situation snapped and I realized what happened. It wasn't something big but for a four year old watching her own father kissing like crazy...wait...if that was the case...how long has she stayed here...

Makeup on her face? Was she...

"June!" I yelled, and got up the bed. Percy did too, and we walked towards June who was holding her teddy bear tightly.

"I'm sorry...I saw this," she held up my lipstick, and it was chopped off. Oh dear; that was what Malcolm bought me for long lasting use. I felt frustrated; I knew I shouldn't be mad at June but without my permission...

"June!" I yelled again. "Don't look at my makeup! It is bad for your skin, and that lipstick...that lipstick especially...is very special to me!" I ran my fingers through my hair. "Why would you do that!"

June began to cry.

UgggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG!

You know; I am horrible with children after all.

Percy scooped June up, looking at me with soft eyes. June was wiping her tears, and I saw those small sea-green eyes that instantly broke me. But I knew that in my way of parenting, I need to teach my child what to do and what not to do in strict manner. It was exactly how Athena taught me. As much as I hated her, she taught me to be well-mannered. The only difference between her and me is that I show my child love, while she showed favoritism between Malcolm and pushed me away. Mom...she took care of that. She loves me and continues to love me. And Bobby and Matthew are growing up as fine people; and as much as I want to give Mom credit, everyone in the family knows that Malcolm and I are the ones that kind of trample on them to not do things quickly. Mom is overall a very great Mom; but she is a mother that needs a second party to come in too. And if Dad didn't die...

Percy left the room, June in his arms. I sighed, about to slip back into bed until I saw her teddy bear on the floor.

That teddy bear...she can't sleep without it.

I grabbed the teddy bear, walking down the stairs exactly when Percy went up. He looked at me.

"Annabeth, what are you..." his voice faded when he saw the teddy bear.

"Okay," he sighed as I walked towards June's room.

When I opened the door, June was crying. I closed the door, and revealed the teddy bear.

"Look what Mommy found," I said softly and June looked up, her tears stopping. Carefully analyzing the teddy bear, she slowly reached out to grab it.

I handed it to her.

"Mommy..." she whispered, and I pulled her into a hug.

"I..." my heart ached. "I don't want your skin to get bad. Also, do not touch make up, okay?"

June nodded, and I kissed her forehead, which was peppered in powder.

"June..." I laughed, and she giggled. I ran up the stairs to go get some make up wipes. When I did, I quickly wiped her face and she smiled.

"That feels nice..." she nuzzled her head into the pillow.

"You bet," I kissed her forehead. "June...you should go to bed."

"Okay..." she whispered. When I was about to get up, she grabbed my hand. I looked at her and she sighed.

"I learned my lesson. I'm sorry Mommy."

I kissed her cheeks and hugged her. Then I closed the lights and went up the stairs.

Percy was waiting, his tall height making me look very short.

I looked up at him, and he wiggled the teddy bear on the rollercoaster. I smiled, grabbing it and kissing his lips very slowly.

"Annabeth..." he held me close as we walked towards the bed.

"Yes?" I whispered, and he held my shoulders, stopping me.

"I don't want you to throw a tantrum...or cry," he looked at me, taking a long look at me. "I want to tell you that...I got a call."

I scrunched my eyebrows, looking at him weirdly.

"So?" I laughed, punching his arms. "Like a phone call can hurt me-"

"It was from Athena," his voice dropped low, and I immediately halted. Athena? But keeping myself intact, I straightened my posture.

Taking a deep breath, I replied, "What about her?"

"She told me that she wanted to arrange an appointment with you to see June-"

"I don't want her to interfere with Athena at all," I immediately burst, and Percy sighed.

"I understand, but she at least deserves to-"

"Deserves to see June?" tears were forming. "For what reason? For what reason does she have the right to see June? My baby girl?" I was panicking. She has harmed my family enough; enough to make Bobby in a critical state, Mr. Pam paralyzed below forever, even though he takes rehab classes. Mom was depressed and Malcolm barely made it out normal. Matthew was in pain as a young child. I was too. And now...

"I'm sorry Wise Girl," Percy pulled me close, my cheeks pressed against his chest. "I'm really sorry. I just thought she had the right. But I guess not. I know she has hurt you but...you can't run away from the fact that she is your mother Annabeth. I don't want you to live your life all the way hating someone. I want you to love everyone and die like that."

"I don't hate Athena...I'm making progress..." I mumbled, tears flowing.

"I know. She has made your life a turmoil. But give her a chance."

"It's good enough that I haven't plotted real revenge."

"You have Annabeth," Percy pulled away and looked at me. "You have. And that was helping me run the chair, enough to make ours the unblinkable best architect company in the world. She cannot outbeat that. You've taken revenge indirectly, that has hit her just as it would with another scheme plot."

I shook my head, tears flowing. "I may have done that. But it was not only for her. It was for you. It was for all the others. It was for the world," I whispered, crouching down and crying.

"Annabeth..." Percy crouched down too, holding my hands. "Why are you being like this?"

"Can't you see?" my voice was all raspy. "Can't you see that I'm in pain?"

"Annabeth-"

"I just want to let you know that I need time..." I mumbled, and Percy scooped me up.

"Yes Annabeth. I'm sorry. We're not going to show June to her grandma."

"She's not June's grandma, nor will she ever be," I growled. "Mom is hers. That is it. Exclusively hers."

Percy nodded, kissing my forehead while laying me in bed.

"Want me to relax your muscles?"

"Mhm..." my voice was soft, and Percy closed the lights with the remote. I laid on my stomach, and he massaged my tensed shoulders.

"The moment was perfect last time," I sniffled, and the thoughts about Athena and the whole makeup ordeal began to upset me.

"Annabeth," he flipped me over, and pulled me up so I could sit up. He kissed my lips and pulled me close.

"I love you."

"You should you know," I laughed and he did the same process; peppering me with kisses on the face and neck until I fell sound asleep.

...

 **(1 year later)**

"Look at you," Percy put his hands towards my stomach. "We have an alive, healthy, and pure baby boy."

"Yeah," I laughed, and he peppered me with kisses.

"June will like this little boy for sure," he laughed and I nodded. June would always nag that she wanted a little brother or sister to brag to her friends. But deep within, her sincerity besides bragging rights seemed intense. Percy and I felt happy we can have another child in the Jackson picture.

"Totally," I kissed his lips softly.

"Annabeth, I think you should stop kissing me. Because you are making me feel like mush," he mocked me, and I punched him on the stomach. And accidentally hard.

"OWWWWWWWWW!" he yelled and I laughed. We were at his office, laughing.

"But come here," he pulled me into a kiss and I sighed, melting again. Percy always seemed to send kisses here and there. The only real contact of comfort for him was a kiss to reassure that everything will be okay. It used to be hugs but...things got complicated once my stomach got bigger. I don't think hugging would make me anywhere near comfortable.

So side hugs...which were rare because Percy loves kisses more...were a thing.

I laughed again when I pinched his hips and he yelped, squealing. SQUEALING! I laughed harder, and I suddenly felt a pain.

And it felt like as if...a certain mischievous boy was kicking.

I looked down and froze. Was my baby kicking at me? Percy froze too, suddenly walking up and with his business suit, he crouched down and started to put his ear on my stomach. I laughed and when I felt a kick, Percy grinned real bad.

"I FELT IT TOO!" he grinned. "ON MY EAR! ON THE VERY SIDE OF MY EAR. OH MY GOSH ANNABETH; I LOVE YOU A LOT!" he was about to hug me but then it got real awkward.

And right when he was about to dive in for a kiss, the door opened.

We both turned around and I froze.

Athena...

Athena?

I pulled Percy away from me, and blinked at her. I felt insecure, angry, and I-

And then I saw June.

"Hi Mommy! This lady brought me here! I got lost," I shook my head.

"You were supposed to stay in the baby sitting-"

"This lady came with me-"

"YOU DON'T FOLLOW STRANGERS!" I screamed, and June curled and ran towards Percy. I breathed heavily, staring at Athena. What is she doing here?

"You've grown a beautiful young lady," Athena's voice rasped.

"Get out of my sight."

"Annabeth..." Athena closed her eyes. "I need to speak with you."

Tears were forming, and I put my hand to my stomach. I could feel my little boy kicking, and I didn't want him to ever associate with Athena. Ever.

Percy walked towards me, putting an arm around my shoulders. "Mother-in-law, I think it would be best if I could deliver the message for Annabeth. We can speak now, or you can email, call, or send a hand-written letter to me. But I don't think Annabeth is fully in the condition to talk to you."

I blinked at Athena, pulling myself closer to Percy's arms. For the first time, I was desperate for his protection. I was desperate for him to save me. I could be the damsel in distress; I just needed a savior to block me away from her.

"Very well than," she looked at me. "I'll send you an email."

Percy nodded, and Athena walked out of the door. I held Percy close and the door closed. I looked at June who was hiding in the corner.

"June..." I said softly and June slowly walked out of the corner.

"Yes?" she said very softly, and I sighed.

"Percy, let Grover babysit her for now. Please..." I stared at June and she nodded. Her sad face was something that I couldn't get off of my brain.

The minute she left, I stared at Percy.

"I got to go. I'm a bit drained out," I felt lifeless, and Percy looked at me concerned.

"I'm going to meet you at home, okay?" he kissed my lips softly, and I nodded.

"Bye," he whispered, and I squeezed his hands and left.

 **Percy POV:**

 _Dear Percy Jackson,_

 _I have heard that your company has not only reached nationwide level, but also it has reached globally. Congratulations. I am very proud of you. But I know that you, as much as you have great characteristics in management, could have not done it without my daughter. My daughter seems a strong word. She disowned me Percy. And I understand I've plotted many things as a revenge from my hurt. But I realized that it wasn't that way. I'm growing old, and I've realize that this old woman has done wrong things too. I know I can never heal any of the hurt I gave my daughter, but after meeting Malcolm, I realized the pain I caused her for her whole life. She can never forget the real pain I've given her. And I'm sorry. I really am. I would like you to send her my message. I know she can never love me fully, but I want forgiveness before I die. Please._

 _-Athena_

I sighed, closing my laptop and walking downstairs towards Annabeth. Annabeth was wearing a loose black and white stripped dress, which was stretchable for easier comfort. I walked towards her, who was playing with June. But I could see June's distance, almost as if Annabeth scarred her whole life.

And what broke me more was that I saw that Annabeth noticed.

She must be going through so much. And I don't have the full ability to kiss all those hurtful feelings away.

I knocked on the wall and Annabeth looked up.

"You should go to bed," I told Annabeth and she nodded.

"Mind if you can put June to bed?" she whispered, standing up.

"Of course," I kissed her cheeks when she walked towards me and she gave me a grateful, weak smile. Annabeth walked towards the bedroom, while I walked towards June.

"Come on June, let's go," I picked her up and she stared at me, her sea-green eyes staring back at me. I brought her to her room, laying her down on the bed and giving her a soft smile.

"Good night."

When I was about to up, she held my hands.

"Daddy...I..." her voice was soft, but cracked almost as if she was in deep pain. "I really wish Mommy would be happy. She hates me-"

"No," I sat down again and looked at her deeply in the eyes. "You won't understand. Your mother loves you deeply. Why would you say that when she envelops you with love?"

She looked away.

"Is it because she sometimes scolds you?" I whispered and she nodded.

"June, a parent has the right to restrict and allow their child on whatever they can. You learned your lesson very well. You're going to thank your Mommy somehow," I rubbed her hands. June's eyes softened, staring at me with love.

"So Mommy doesn't hate me?"

"Of course she doesn't. She plays with you. I guess her life is very hard."

June began to cry and I panicked.

"What's wrong?" I pulled her close to me, rubbing her back.

"I guess that...I make Mommy's life harder-"

"You're someone that she loves. Very much. When you were born, she loved you so much. The person who made you a smart person was her."

June giggled. "Daddy dumb."

"Hey!" I laughed and she giggled more.

"I guess Mommy doesn't hate me after all," June smiled softly and I nodded.

"I think you've drained yourself out," I tucked the covers. "You should go to bed."

She nodded, and I closed the lights.

"Good night cutie."

And I closed the door.

I walked up the stairs and then down towards our bedroom. When opening the door, I saw Annabeth laying down, her eyes closed.

"Wise Girl?" it seemed more like a question when saying that. Annabeth opened her eyes and looked at me.

"Hey," she grinned weakly, and I walked towards her. I sat on the edge of the bed, holding her hands.

"How are you feeling?" I rubbed her palm and she looked down.

"Okay I guess."

"I've researched about that."

"What?"

"About when women say 'okay I guess'. It says that they aren't fine. 'I'm fine' or 'Okay I guess' shows that they aren't fine at all. What's wrong?"

"It' nothing," she whispered, closing her eyes.

"Annabeth-"

"Did Athena send anything?"

I nodded, and told her everything.

Annabeth looked teary eyed after that, and swallowed.

"Athena is killing me. And sadly..." she started crying, sitting up. I got up too, and stared at her. She didn't even meet my eye as I only stared at her crying. "I'm killing myself."

"What are you talking about?" I gripped her shoulders, and she was sobbing madly.

"Athena...I could see her genuine feelings but...the guilt is killing me. I am so jumbled up," she mumbled. "And..." she sniffled, crying harder. "June..."

Oh no.

"What about June?" I cupped her face and she looked down, trying to shake away from me.

"The way she looks at me is the way I looked at Athena," Annabeth began crying again, her hands covering her face as her body shook from the forceful sobs she let out.

"No no no," I tried to pry out her hands from her face but she was holding them tightly. I didn't know what to do; I could comfort in any other way unless...

I put my hand on her stomach, and she froze.

No sniffles.

No sad moans.

No tears.

No tensed up muscles.

It was all so calm and I immediately knew what to do to comfort her.

"To my little baby boy," I was face level with her stomach. "I think you're going to meet a very wonderful Mother. Her name is Annabeth Chase. I fell in love with her because she was a very compassionate woman," I smiled at the thought. "And she raises her children strict. So don't be a little bundle of trouble. Annabeth doesn't want that. And so do I. Because when she gets strict, it somehow becomes me who has to do the dirty work. Calming down the child," I laughed and Annabeth's hands limply stayed to her sides, staring at me.

I took once quick glance at her and looked back to her stomach.

"I hope you have grey eyes. Grey eyes would look beautiful. I already have one sea-green orbed girl; now I want grey eyes. I wonder if you're even going to have my hair little boy," I patted her stomach and Annabeth laughed. "I already have one very smart daughter; I want you to be slightly ignorant. Because then we can steal food in the pantry-"

"Don't even dare," Annabeth laughed and I smiled, nuzzling my nose to her stomach.

"We're going to do that in the future, okay? Let's be super sneaky about it," I winked and she laughed harder.

"I cannot wait when you're born. I think the better parent is Annabeth. She knows what to do. I don't like her fashion sense though. So I buy June's clothes. I'll buy yours too," Annabeth snorted, and expected boys would be like, "EEW! A GIRL SNORTED?! SO UNATTRACTIVE!" but I think Annabeth's snorts are cute.

"You are a very cute little boy. I really do hope that you become a nice boy though. I don't usually scold my children but if you ever go against Annabeth Chase and make her cry, you're getting a scolding," I tapped her stomach and got a kick right after.

"Okay okay okay, I guess it'll be Annabeth's duty to scold you. I'm a bit scared. Please utilize a soccer ball when kicking. I don't want you running around on your first day of school kicking others. No; I don't even want to make you kick me when I hold you for the first time."

Annabeth was smiling real bright, and stealing another glance from her, I looked back at my beautiful child.

"So...just know that you're very lucky. Not only have you gotten the sexy genes from me-" Annabeth playfully rolled her eyes. "-but you got the compassionate love from your mother."

Annabeth's smile faded, only replaced with tears.

Dang it; did I say something wrong?

I looked at Annabeth finally going eye level from her and she hugged me immediately. I was first shocked but soon pulled my arms around her. It was the same side hugs and I decided to cherish this one.

"I'm...I'm so grateful..." she hiccupped and we both laughed.

"You know, you don't need to say it," I kissed her cheeks. "Let's go watch some t.v."

Turns out that we did.

...

"Hello. I am Mr. Jackson. A man who soley poured his heart for one woman, Annabeth Chase. Today, in May 9, we have another cute Jackson boy. I prayed for grey eyes, and there it is. Beautiful grey eyes. And he has raven black hair. He is supposed to look really cute but at the same time, he has really sexy features. I think that came from me-"

"Oh my gosh Percy, stop," Annabeth laughed as I held the video recording camera.

"What?" I put the camera towards her and she laughed harder. "I have to give credit on that! We got two beautiful children!"

I kissed Annabeth and she was blushing.

"Awwww, I got her blushing on camera. Yes!" I yelled and June ran up towards Annabeth.

"Mom!" the six year old girl was smiling. "Noah is adorable!"

I laughed, kissing her cheeks and finally putting the camera on focus on me.

"I love Annabeth for life. It was always her. Always her. I will confess; I would always sleep with the thought, why her? But now, I don't need to. There is no need to. Because I have a little baby boy, and a beautiful daughter. And my wife is here, the one whom I hated. Hate can seem a strong word; but maybe hate can leave to love. And so...final message before Annabeth is oh no she is coming to glare at me, okay, quickly...it's already said. It is her for a reason."

And it was true.

It was her for a very obvious reason.

And it'll always be her.

 **OMG WTF I AM CRYING! WHY AM I CRYING?! Guys; you guys are literally going to laugh at how stupid I am as a writer to cry on a story. I never cried on any of my stories but this one is hitting me hard. What the heck?! WHY?! Maybe this one has gotten me driven to write the most. I realized that I am not writing any dedications for this one until the author's note. Now, before every one of you guys go and shoot comments about why, just know it is not me personally ignoring you. In fact, I really want to dedicate you guys. But I realized that I felt like talking as a group just for this last epilogue could signify some sort of spark. Of course personal messages could definitely spark something but as a group, I want all you readers, reviewers, and just everyone to feel this last group hug and this last group chat before the Author's Note and all.**

 _ **Last Group Note before the real Author's Note Chat: Hey guys! Okay, so I realized that I've actually gotten 1,005 reviews currently. Now, I want to tell you that the numbers don't count. It is the love. Thank you for all the reviewers who reviewed time to time, or actually consistently came and posted reviews to brighten my day. I've gotten 100,000+ VIEWS, and that signified the importance and the love and support that all you silent readers have decided to read my story. Even if it was just an accidental click. Even if you stopped half way. You still clicked onto it, and maybe you even found interest in it! I've been a horrible writer; writing my first story (please don't it is the most cringe-worthy story ever) did not end as popular or like the best ever, but without regrets or loss of hope, I really put myself into writing diligently and beginning to increase the writing techniques and style. Each story starting from the beginning from here all have different styles, and emotion evoking is one of them. You guys have gotten me to my highest peak. I never even imagined...no, I never knew I'd ever get 1,000+ reviews to start with, 100,000+ views, etc. without you guys. You guys were my greatest inspiration, and words cannot explain how grateful I am to share every of my happy moments with you. I want to speak more but I feel like the Author's Note got it covered. It will be posted a few days later after this update. But anyway; I love you guys a ton. *group hug* You guys are literally the best! Thank you for all the support!**_

 **Guys, I just cried. Dang it; I am so, so weak! But you guys are such loving people, people that I can never forget. Thank you so much! I will speak to you more in the Author's Note. It has all sort of stuff such as new story, new thoughts, dedications, etc. So go check that out! And last but not least...I LOVE YOU GUYS TO THE MOON AND BACK! THAT SOUNDED SO CRINGY BECAUSE I DON'T LIKE TO BE CHEESY BUT WHATEVER YOU GUYS ARE THE BEST! LOVE YOU GUYS! SEE YOU LATER! :)**


	70. Authors Note 2

**Dear my wonderful Nerdie Birdies,**

 **I cannot imagine how grateful I am to have such a wonderful group of readers. Whether you are a silent reader or an active reader (meaning that you post reviews, stay active on the updates and polls, etc.), I am grateful to know that you guys have clicked on my story. The first time I wrote this story was a time when I lost inspiration. I had a lot of story ideas; but I was down dumped due to lack of inspiration. I first want to give credit to my sibling. This sibling has helped me out tremendously, and helped me with the first kiss, and actually the title and story idea. I loved it, and I just wanted to first thank this sibling for loving and supporting me, and helping me edit the first five chapters of this story.**

 **So credit goes to this wonderful sibling. This sibling helped me unleash a new part of myself, and once I had the story idea, I've gotten through all the drama, kisses, pace, and got to fully establish a new writing technique and actually set real goals such as evoking emotion, character development, etc.**

 **Thank you.**

 **It means a lot that I can still be writing this story. I remember I published this at summer last year, with a new goal to push through my writer's block. I was typing away, excited. I had a cookie in my hand, and part of me was complaining about the summer heat. So at the scenes where Annabeth would describe how the lobby door would open a gust of air would seep through...I was writing that out of sheer envy for her to feel coolness while I was pretty much boiling from the heat outside. :P**

 **The way I started this story sounds so lame but hey; it was the truth. I remember all of that. I've felt deeply in love with this story though. And when I began writing, it really made me smile. All the support and reviews blew me up. All of the support touched every part of me, and not only that, but the fact that I can start writing and making people smile...darn, that was something that made me grin a lot.**

 **So yes guys, you guys have followed my journey for writing.**

 **I reread this story...and I feel so proud of it as a writer. But I saw mistakes, and I realized I have new goals. The new goals that will be presented in the story is once again, evoking emotion, character dynamics, carefully plotted story, and lastly TRANSITION. I think transitioning is important, so you guys could see a better transition for the next story. :D :D :D**

 **Anyway, I was going to the point where I am thanking you guys more than enough. To tell you about what we all have accomplished, we have accomplished 1,000+ reviews, 100,000+ views, 4 communities, and more than 200 followers/favoriters. That is amazing guys! Thank you so much; guys, I am so happy! This all doesn't symbolize anything of pride of popularity; it will constantly remind me the love you guys have shown for this story. Thank you! :D :D :D**

 **Now, as promised, I want to write dedications. So here are the dedications!**

* * *

 **CH40T1C: Hi! I saw your review and thank you so much for saying that! I probably missed that mistake. Thank you! And yes, I am planning on putting the complete sign after uploading this Author's Note. Hope that you know, got everything cleared out. Anyway, thank you so much for supporting me and hope that you can follow my journey as a writer on my next story!**

 **the Oracle of Akemi: More than being proud of myself, I am proud of all the readers. And that includes you. You never fail to amaze me with your support. You've seen my cringy stories, loving them and reviewing consistently, only to follow me on a new journey that has led me to here. Thank you so much for expressing love (especially for the Heal My Scars Sequel) because it means the world to me. Thank you so much!** **Anyway, thank you so much for supporting me and hope that you can follow my journey as a writer on my next story!**

 **SapphireTrafficker: I swear, it broke my heart when I couldn't reply by a dedication to the previous reviews! The inner me was nagging but I was like, yo me, stop trying to make dedications. This is a group message. But seriously; thank you. The way you told me how you liked my story and also found it out was such an amazing review to read! That review will always be cherished in my heart, because two reviews had been nagging at me to reply from its sweetness! Thank you so much! I am glad you liked the epilogue too. :)** **Anyway, thank you so much for supporting me and hope that you can follow my journey as a writer on my next story!**

 **0fictionluver0: Awww! Thank you! That is such a sweet review! I was all like, "YAY! RAINBOWS AND SUNSHINE!" reading that review. That is so sweet! Thank you so, so much! I am glad I got to embark my writing experience with you too! You are genuinely so sweet for realsies bro! :) :D :D :D** **Anyway, thank you so much for supporting me and hope that you can follow my journey as a writer on my next story!**

 **IamCrystalClear: Hahahahahahaha; I love your reviews because you have such a hilarious and lovely personality! Also, don't worry. I won't make you cry again; I have a new story coming up so that is that. :D :D :D *thumbs up* Also, I am so glad that you liked the epilogue! Worked my butt off that one; rewrote it five times! So yes; I am glad that my efforts have paid off.** **Anyway, thank you so much for supporting me and hope that you can follow my journey as a writer on my next story!**

 **daughterofthano: AWWW! Thank you so much! That truly means the world to me; that you felt the feels. It makes me feel happy, grateful, at lastly proud as a writer. And confidence is a huge thing that I try to portray, because writing and getting critiqued etc. does take courage! Just knowing that you had the feels brighten my day, and boosts my confidence level to write future stories. Thank you so much! :D** **Anyway, thank you so much for supporting me and hope that you can follow my journey as a writer on my next story!**

 **Guest: Awwww...it makes me sad and happy to read the review. I'm sad because man, I will miss this story and I could totally relate to how you feel. But I'm happy to know that your love for this story could make you feel that way. Thank you; that truly makes me smile. *thumbs up!*** **Anyway, thank you so much for supporting me and hope that you can follow my journey as a writer on my next story!**

 **tinymushrooms: Before I get to any dedications; I am literally so, so, so sorry for being late on your reviews! I love the story and darn, I was truthfully writing tons and this week is like so packed to the point where I didn't even see the favorite notifications at all! However, I just have to say that I love your story! :D :D :D Also; same! If I had to have a daughter, I want them to be smart. Their future counts! As for the science fair...yay! That is amazing; I am glad you did well! Feel proud! :D :D :D And now, here comes the sad part. I will not be writing a sequel *cries* to this story...well...maybe...but it may never happen or it'll never be up. :( Darn, that sounds really sad. BUT! I will notify if I ever set my mind to a sequel. :) I have another story and the info is definitely down below so you know; you can go check and support my new story out! :D And actually, the book never really specified Annabeth forgiving Athena but it mentions that she feels guilty. I know I haven't waged a full cover up on the relationship between those two, but I wanted time to heal it. Because there is always a future right? :D** **Anyway, thank you so much for supporting me and hope that you can follow my journey as a writer on my next story! Oh, and one more thing; thank you so much! Love you, your writing, and lastly, your warm heart! :D**

 **clo7615: *HUGS TO THE MAX* I sincerely don't want to let you go as a reviewer as well as all. But seriously; the hug was a definite necessary thing to do. I will miss you tons to tell you the truth. Also; the love in every bit of your reviews have warmed my heart when I've felt down from such a horrible day. You always take time to support me and that is such a sweet thing of you to do. Thank you so much!** **Anyway, thank you so much for supporting me and hope that you can follow my journey as a writer on my next story!**

 **Naenia Hathaway: *hugs* You are just so, so sweet! Thank you so much for the heart-warming review! :D It means a lot that not only will you support me here but also to my future stories. I have readers that leave me, and that makes me down. But the fact that you're willing to support me until the end warms my heart. Thank you so, so much! :D Also, omg...you didn't get caught or anything right? I don't want me to be the cause of you getting in trouble. *prays* Please don't say you got in trouble! I hope that you don't.** **Anyway, thank you so much for supporting me and hope that you can follow my journey as a writer on my next story! And lastly; thank you so much! REALLY! :D**

 **thatinvisiblerose: Omg...you are the most...loving, beautiful, talented person I've ever encountered. You've been such a great buddy and words cannot explain how much love I've received from you. It means so much; you are so active on forums, and you always review on every chapter. It means the world to me that I got to embark a journey throughout writing not only to talk to many others but also to you. We actually match as friends; we look at things similarly. That itself makes me smile because that shows that we both can relate, and actually get to know each other more. Your words always warm my heart completely. Thank you so much for all the love!** **Anyway, thank you so much for supporting me and hope that you can follow my journey as a writer on my next story!**

* * *

 **Anyway! That was all the dedications! Thank you so much all you reviewers above! You guys are super sweet as always! :D**

 **Now...here is the time you guys have been waiting for...and it is...**

 **A NEW STORY!**

 **Okay, so first of all, thank you for the seventeen people who voted! Now...the results were REALLY TIGHT. So the options were two genres, which was a. Romance/Hurt/Comfort or b. Romance/Drama. The winning genre is Romance/Hurt/Comfort! And I am super excited because this story...literally guys...I just love it. :D :D :D**

 **It has such a deep message, and I just...I don't know...this story is an original idea THAT I SINCERELY LOVE! :D**

 **Okay, so here is the info! :D**

 **Title: Bitter Fate**

 **Summary:** **(Percy) She…I can't fall for her. But it is so hard. I'm drawn into her, part of me wanting to come to her world. (Annabeth) He is urging to come and see my world. But he doesn't know he is breaking Malcolm. The two have a shaky relationship; enough to make Annabeth transfer a grade to stop Percy from bullying her brother. With love/hate; could they give one another a chance?**

 **Do you like it? It's called Bitter Fate for a reason.**

 **This is a Percabeth story, that has such an...emotional storyline that I decided to just put it as romance/hurt/comfort. However, you romance/drama voters will get that story AFTER Bitter Fate so stay tuned to that! :D The story will be updated Saturday. :) Enjoy lovely Nerdie Birdies. :D**

 **This story is inspired by all the people in this world who are treated unfairly, bullied, and lastly are feeling insecure about themselves. Inspiration came from my experiences from actually being bullied and being hurt to the point I lost myself, as well as so much other bullying scenarios. And lastly, my best online buddy, Ms. Percabethswift. It actually says on one of her chapters that yes, she is just normal as everyone; bullied and all. But she's equal. And I totally agree; all of us are equal, and darn I am being cheesy and this is supposed to be a happy Author's Note, but I just want to relay just one little cheesy message:**

 _ **To all those people who feel insecure about themselves, or are bullied or treated unfairly, I want to tell you a little message. It is not a story of my life, but it has to do with strength that I've received from my life. I've been bullied...to a horrible extent. And trust me; you don't want to know. However, I realized that I can make the best of my life by my choice. I realized that those bullies want to put me down because...well...I don't know. Because they hated me? But just because they hate you doesn't give you a reason to hate yourself. You are beautiful in every which way, and just because of a mistake you've made doesn't prove that you're just a horrible person. Just because you're a victim...it doesn't prove that you're weak, ugly, and stupid. Because you aren't. You are blinded on the real reality; you're just as equally beautiful as the rest of the people in this world.**_

 **Whew; got that out of my chest, but do you see my motivation to write this story? I am kind of happy actually this story was voted as first; because this story is going to have some real deep messages, really captivating romance, and lastly, a huge theme that I am not going to tell and I want you guys to find out when reading! :D**

 **Okay; that was a huge rant. I am sorry; I just get so sensitive on these bullying, insecure, etc. topics. It gets me so blown up when I see someone bullied because it just tells me that they are the beautiful ones who are crumpling, and they shouldn't! No one deserves to be called weak. We are all fighters. The fact that we're still here despite all the hardships and pain show that we are licensed as fighters. :)**

 **So yeah; enough with my cheesiness; I want to tell you that I love you guys equally. You guys have given my highest peak; I swear, if Fanfiction was my career, I'd be so proud. Hahahahaha; love you guys tons! Please support me on Bitter Fate because guys...there are some serious complications but there is something so forbidden but so...I can't tell the ending, but I bet that if you read the book, you'll really like it. I am not sure if this story can top it off, but that's up to you. :D :D *wink***

 **ANYWAY! MY WONDERFUL NERDIE BIRDIES! *GROUP HUG* I LOVE YOU GUYS TON! SUPPORT ME ON BITTER FATE AND LASTLY; STAY AWESOME! STAY _YOU_!**

 **Love,**

 **theartnerd333**

 **P.S. REVIEW BELOW YOUR FAVORITE PERCABETH MOMENT IN THIS STORY! I cannot wait to laugh, relate, or turn to mush myself on moments that I've wrote that I never knew would make me feel so...fluffed up! :D**


	71. Quick Note

**Hey you all beautiful Nerdie Birdies! So, I have uploaded my TENTH STORY! Please support me by you know, clicking onto the story. I will be uploading often on this story, and Bitter Fate just has a lot of...depth into the book! I'd posted the first chapter so it would be great if you checked it out and actually review or favorite or follow the story and show your support! Because I am so excited to present you this story! :D :D :D**

 **Thank you guys! This chapter will be deleted (hehe) later like...Tuesday and stuff...so you know, just a heads up. :D :D :D Enjoy the story! You can click onto my profile and search for Bitter Fate. Thanks Nerdie Birdies! :D :D :D**

 **Love,**

 **theartnerd333**


End file.
